<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dream by CurlyandNerdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804184">My Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandNerdy/pseuds/CurlyandNerdy'>CurlyandNerdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace is kind of an asshole, Crowley is officially Bird Dad, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Everyone is shipped with the OC, Expect the staff, F/M, Grim wants tuna, Kalim is a simp, Kalim is sunshine incarnate, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Rook is a flirt, Sam is Gwen’s big brother, Song fic, There will be no flirting on Grim and Crowley’s watch, Trey is Dad Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandNerdy/pseuds/CurlyandNerdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have the mind of a dreamer, Gwen. Never forget how powerful that makes you."</p><p>Gwen Brookes wakes up inside a coffin with no memory. Headmaster Crowley *graciously* allows her to live at NRC until she can go home. Hopefully this will be a short and peaceful stay... right?</p><p>OC X Twisted Wonderland. Reverse Harem. It is an OC, but could still be read as a reader insert. Characters will probably be OOCish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Trappola/Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Cater Diamond/Original Character(s), Che’nya/Original Character(s), Deuce Spade/Original Character(s), Dire Crowley &amp; Original Character(s), Divus Crewel/Ashton Vargas, Everyone/OC, Floyd Leech/Original Character(s), Jack Howl/Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Character(s), Jamil Viper/Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Female Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Character(s), Sam &amp; Original Character(s), Trey Clover/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Through The Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark, and she was lost. "Where are you?" She called into the darkness. She needed to find... them? Someone? Who was she looking for? Gwen could spot a flash of blue in the distance. "Wait for me!" She called, chasing after it.</p><p>Another flash appeared, this time gold. Gwen changed direction and chased after it instead. "Please don't leave!"</p><p>A new flash, this one dark pink. The next was a bright purple. Then a black flash that Gwen nearly missed. A scarlet flash flickered at the corner of her eye.</p><p>They kept flashing in different places, each one calling her to chase after them. Gwen covered her eyes, falling to her knees. "It's too much! Stop it!" To her relief, everything faded to black once more. Gwen uncovered her eyes and looked around, standing up shakily "Where'd you go?" She asked, wandering through the darkness.</p><p>A harsh wind picked up, chilling her to the bone. "<strong>Ouy evah deniur em! Hctaw sa I niur ouy</strong>!" A harsh voice bellowed. Something even darker than the shadows around began to take form as a giant, winged, beast.</p><p>Gwen screamed, turning on her heels to run. But no matter how far or how fast she ran, the beast gained on her.</p><p>When she tripped and fell, Gwen burst into tears. "I don't want to die!" She screamed in terror.</p><p>Another flash of light, this one not quite white... more silver? This one encompassed her entire vision. "<strong>Goodbye, dear one. This is the only way I can save you</strong>." The light whispered, softly and gently.</p><p>The light faded, and Gwen was again in darkness. But this time she was not alone. A mirror stood before her.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ah, my dearly beloved."</strong>
</p><p>The mirror seemed to ignite, green flames flickering within.</p><p>
  <strong>"A lovely and noble flower of evil. Truly you are the most beautiful of all."</strong>
</p><p>Gwen approached the mirror, standing before it.</p><p>
  <strong>"Mirror, mirror, on the wall... Who is the..."</strong>
</p><p>Gwen furrowed her brows. Now, why did that sound so familiar? She gasped as a different image appeared in the mirror.</p><p>A carriage, pulled by skeletal horses. The image shifted again showing a coffin inside the carriage. In the distance was the destination, a castle. Gwen wondered what that had to do with anything.</p><p>
  <strong>"Those who are guided by the dark mirror... as long as your heart desires it..."</strong>
</p><p>The mirror went blank. Instead of seeing her reflection, the vaguest shadow of a person formed instead. The person held out a hand, and Gwen flinched in surprise as the hand stuck out of the mirror. It was strange but the person in the mirror seemed to flicker constantly, changing size and shape.</p><p>Gwen hesitantly reached out her own hand and set it in the other. The other hand squeezed hers in return, as though the other person sensed her fear and wanted to reassure her.</p><p>
  <strong>"Take the hand that appears in the mirror."</strong>
</p><p>The person in the mirror lifted Gwen's hand into the mirror. Gwen panicked and tried to yank it back, but the person in the mirror ran their thumb over her hand to comfort her. Gwen blushed as she felt a pair of lips place a kiss on her hand.</p><p>
  <strong>"For me. For them. For you"</strong>
</p><p>Gwen watched as green flames appeared once more, this time all around, illuminating the darkness.</p><p>
  <strong>"We are all running out of time."</strong>
</p><p>Gwen tried to reclaim her hand but the person in the mirror grabbed it tightly, refusing to relinquish it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"No matter what..."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The person in the mirror seemed to speak, but it sounded like multiple voices all at once. The flames began to swirl around her, not burning her, but giving her a warm feeling.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Never let go of my hand."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The green flames blocked out everything, including the mirror. Gwen could still feel the hand in hers, so she grasped it in fear. The hand held on just as tightly to her.</p><p>Gwen closed her eyes to block out the bright light, hearing one last thing.</p><p>
  <strong>"You have the mind of a dreamer, Gwen. Never forget how powerful that makes you."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Great Grim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen wakes up in a coffin and comes face to face with a fiery cat. Featuring a run in with some cute boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen woke up to darkness. Her first instinct was to look around, but she found her movements restricted. Gwen felt around, trying to see where she was. <em>Am I in a coffin?!</em></p><p>"Hello?!" She called out. "Can someone let me out now?" Surely there was someone close by to let her out. She wasn't dead after all.</p><p>"Crap! People are coming! Gotta find a uniform." She heard a voice say. The coffin began to shake. The voice growled. </p><p>Gwen was about to speak, but the voice was interrupted. "This is too heavy! Time for my secret move then!”</p><p>The coffin suddenly became a lot hotter as blue flames licked around the edges. Gwen shrieked and thrust her hands out, knocking the lid of the coffin onto the ground. She fell forward onto her knees and came face to face with a raccoon-cat looking creature. "A cat?" Gwen wondered aloud.</p><p>The creature looked shocked. "Why are you awake?!" He demanded. "Never mind that! Give me your uniform!"</p><p>Gwen looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a rather lovely and comfortable robe. Wait... she doesn't remember putting this on. What was she wearing before?</p><p>“Where am I?" She asked.</p><p>The cat blinked. "You don't know?" The he grinned and laughed. "That makes it even easier on the Great Grim! Human, give me your uniform... or else I'll roast ya!”</p><p>Gwen did the natural thing. "Help!" She screamed, bolting out of the room.</p><p>“Wah?! Hey! Human get back here!" Grim shouted, chasing after her.</p><p>Gwen ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the halls. Grim chased after her, sending fire everywhere. "Help!" Gwen screamed again, rounding a corner.</p><p>SMACK! Gwen slammed into something and fell backwards. "Hey! Watch it!" Someone snarled. Gwen looked up to see five boys in robes looking down at her.</p><p>“Sorry!" She squeaked in return.</p><p>“Eh!? A girl?!" A boy with white hair and glasses gasped. Gwen noticed a beauty mark on his chin.</p><p>Another boy with white hair and ruby eyes knelt down and offered a hand. "Are you okay miss? Why were you running?"<br/>   <br/>Gwen took his hand and let him lift her back to her feet. "There's some kind of... raccoon cat monster chasing me!" She explained, right as Grim rounded the corner.</p><p>"Human!" The cat hissed. "Gimme that robe!"</p><p>Gwen ducked behind the tallest boy, who had tan skin and green eyes. "Why do you want this so badly!? I'm pretty sure I'm not even wearing anything underneath!"</p><p>She heard some of the boys make a choking sound. The boy she stood behind growled. "You know, I think I'll help myself to a little snack."</p><p>Grim reacted by blowing fire. "Get down!" One of the boys shouted. Gwen panicked and bolted away, rushing down the halls again. "Hey! Wait!" She heard someone call to her.<br/>  <br/>Gwen turned corner after corner, getting lost among the twisting corridors. Finally, she ran into a random room, noting it was a library.<br/>   <br/>Gwen stopped to catch her breath, hoping she was safe for now. A blue fireball launched above her head. "Golly!" She yelped, jumping back in shock as Grim came into the room.</p><p>”Ha! Thought you could escape my powerful nose?" Grim looked smug. "Now if you don't want to get roasted, I suggest you hand over that robe!"</p><p>Gwen flinched as Grim approached.</p><p>Suddenly, the crack of whip rang through the air, and a black rope wrapped around Grim. "Hah?! What's with this rope?!"<br/>  <br/>"That is no mere rope!" A voice replied. Gwen looked to the entrance of the library to see a man wearing a top hat and bird mask at the doorway. "That is my Lash Of Love!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m just bringing the story over from Wattpad so expect frequent updates today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Headmaster Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen is saved by an eccentric man with a bird motif. Too bad he won’t let her speak, otherwise he’d realize she’s a girl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah! Found you!" The man beamed at Gwen. He strutted across the room to her. "You're one of the new students, correct?"</p><p>"Students?" Gwen asked in confusion. But the strange bird man seemed not to hear her.</p><p>"You shouldn't do things like that! Leaving the gate on your own!" He chided, even wagging his finger at her for emphasis. "Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar too! Which has broken a number of rules!"</p><p>Gwen shook her head. Something felt wrong about this man saying that. Obviously Grim wasn't her familiar, and the idea that this man thought he was, unsettled her. "No sir, Grim isn't my-"</p><p>The man interrupted her again. "You also gave the dorm leaders quite a scare, running around like that!"</p><p>"Oh golly!" Gwen gasped, remembering the boys she had run into. "Are they okay?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, yes, they're fine." The man answered absentmindedly. "They informed me you were being chased by your familiar. You must get better control over him!"</p><p>”Let me go!" Grim snapped, squirming in the rope. "I'm not her familiar!"</p><p>"Sure, sure. The rebellious ones always say that." He said, picking Grim up. "Just be quiet for a moment." He put a clawed hand over Grim's mouth. "Goodness, it's unprecedented for a student to leave the gate on their own. How impatient."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gwen said.</p><p>"I shall forgive you, for I am gracious." The man reassured her. "Come, the entrance ceremony is well underway. Let's head back to the hall of mirrors." With a flourish, the man turned on his heel and began to walk. Gwen hurried to catch up to him.</p><p>"Excuse me sir, but what's the hall of mirrors?" She asked.</p><p>"It's the room where you woke up, with all those doors." He explained.</p><p>"Oh! So those coffins are doors then?"</p><p>"Yes. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here." He slowed down to look over his shoulder at her. "Normally students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but..."</p><p>"Golly! The fire must have blown the lid off!" Gwen realized.</p><p>The man glared at the squirming cat in his arms. "So in the end the culprit appears to be this familiar." He looked over at Gwen. "If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it." He blinked suddenly and quickened his pace. "Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. "Let's get a move on!"</p><p>Gwen scurried to catch up to him. "Just a second sir! Who exactly are you?" She asked.</p><p>The man stopped and turned to face her. "What's this? Are you still dazed?" He observed her face carefully. "It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented. Well, it is fine. It happens often enough." He turned around and kept walking. "I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious."</p><p>Gwen followed the man into a courtyard, and paused to look around. "Ahem." The man cleared his throat to regain her attention. "This is Night Raven College." He began. "Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland."</p><p>Gwen blinked. She... had never of heard of Twisted Wonderland before. The man continued. "And I am the headmaster, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley." He finally introduced.</p><p>"Night Raven College?" Gwen muttered. It's funny, but she did have a faint recollection of some kind of school.</p><p>“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school." Crowley continued. "Chosen ones use the gate and are summoned here from around the world. An Ebony Carriage carrying a gate should have gone to meet you as well."</p><p>Gwen closed her eyes, trying to think. "I-I think I do remember seeing a carriage." She said, remember darkness.</p><p>“The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the dark mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to this academy." Crowley explained further. "The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."</p><p>"The market? From where?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Grim began to squirm and growl in Crowley's arm, making Gwen jump. She had forgotten he was there. Crowley readjusted his grip on Grim. "Come. Let's go to the entrance ceremony."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Entrance Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time for the entrance ceremony! What do you mean Gwen doesn’t have magic?! Is anyone keeping an eye on Grim?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?" Riddle asked. He scanned the crowd of faces. The girl from before was still missing, making him hesitant to leave. Riddle shook his head, addressing his first years. "Listen up new students. Here in Heartslabuyl I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head."<br/>  <br/>Leona yawned. "Ugh. The stuffy ceremony is finally over." He turned to face the first years, keeping an eye out for the girl. "We're going back to the dorm. Savanaclaws, follow me."<br/>  <br/>Azul grinned at his first years, analytical eyes observing the sea of faces. "To the new students congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to the fullest." He didn't see the girl. Hmm... he'd have Jade and Floyd look for her later. "As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle I will support you to the best of my ability."<br/>  <br/>Vil looked around the room. "By the way, where did the headmaster go? He disappeared to find that little girl and hasn't returned..."<br/>  <br/>Idia's voice came from his tablet. "Surely it didn't take that long to find her."</p><p>Kalim bit his lip. "You don't think she got hurt, do you?" Oh, he knew he should've chased after her!</p><p>The doors slammed open. "Not at all!" Crowley proclaimed.</p><p>“Ah, he's here." Riddle noted. He was relieved to see the girl trailing after him.</p><p>"I can't believe you all!" Crowley snapped. "We were missing one new student so I went to find him!"</p><p>The dorm leaders exchanged looks at each other. "Did he forget that we were the ones that found her first?" Kalim asked.</p><p>"He doesn't seem to realize she's a girl either, despite what we said." Azul noted.</p><p>Crowley turned to Gwen. "You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the mirror." He instructed her.</p><p>Grim let out a muffled protest and tried to wriggle out of his arms.</p><p>Gwen looked around the room, locking eyes with the red-haired boy she saw before. He gave a small encouraging smile and tilted his head towards the center of the room.</p><p>Gwen stood in front of the mirror and gasped when she saw the face. Her heart was racing for some reason. Something faint stirred in the back of her head, like a memory trying to surface.</p><p>"State thy name." The Dark Mirror said, drawing Gwen out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Gwen Brookes." Gwen said.</p><p>Crowley let out a scandalized gasp. "A girl?!"</p><p>"Headmaster..." Vil said, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"The shape of thy soul is..." The Dark Mirror said. It narrowed its eyes. "I do not know."</p><p>A round of gasps sounded throughout the room. "Come again?!" Crowley asked in shock.</p><p>"I sense not a spark of magic from this one..." the Dark Mirror explained. "The color, the shape, all are nothing." It again narrowed its eyes, and Gwen felt like it's gaze was burrowing into her very soul. "No, not nothing. It's as though a blanket has been placed over her, smothering her soul from my gaze. Therefore, she is suited for no dormitory."</p><p>The crowd murmured around her. Gwen could feel all eyes on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, starting to panic.</p><p>"An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic!" Crowley said in surprise. "Or a girl for that matter! In 100 years there has not once been a mistake in student selection! So why in the world..."</p><p>Gwen noticed something no one else seemed too. In the Headmaster's confusion, his grip on the rope had slipped, allowing Grim to wriggle free. "Then I'll take her place!" He declared.</p><p>"Stay right there! Raccoon!" Crowley shouted as Grim hopped out of his arms.</p><p>"Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic. Let me in the school instead!" Grim shouted. "If you need proof I'll show you right now!"</p><p>"Everyone get down!" The red-haired boy shouted.</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened and she jumped off the platform, pulling the white haired boy to the ground with her. Grim let out a burst of fire.</p><p>“Golly! I'm so sorry!" Gwen said, looking down at the boy she pinned beneath her. "Are you okay?"</p><p>The boy beamed, giving Gwen the feeling of having looked into the sun. "I'm great, thanks! I think you just saved me!"</p><p>“At this rate the school will be a sea of fire!" Gwen heard Crowley shout. "Someone catch that raccoon!"</p><p>“Che! Suck ups." Gwen saw one of the boys she met earlier say. Her eyes widened as she saw his lion ears.</p><p>Another boy, who Gwen thought was very pretty, smirked. "Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?"</p><p>"Why me? Do it yourself."</p><p>Gwen bit her lip. "Isn't there some kind of magic we can use?!"</p><p>The boy she was sitting on smacked his forehead. "Oh! Here, let me up!" Gwen looked down and realized she was straddling the boy.</p><p>Gwen squeaked and slid off of him, blushing heavily. "Sorry!" She apologized again.</p><p>"Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me!" The boy with glasses said. "I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself. But, before he could do anything, the white haired boy stood up, pulling Gwen to her feet.</p><p>"Oasis Maker!" He said, his ruby eyes glowing. It began to rain in the room, soaking everything.</p><p>Gwen watched in confusion as a floating tablet let out a curse, and flew off to find shelter in the room from the rain.</p><p>Grim tried to blow out more fire. "Eh? I'm all wet!"</p><p>“Kalim, you couldn't have done that sooner?" A voice behind Gwen said. Gwen turned around to see a boy with braided hair and a solemn expression standing behind them with his arms crossed.</p><p>Kalim, who Gwen guessed was the boy standing besides her, beamed. "Sorry Jamil! Guess I was too distracted being saved by a pretty girl!"</p><p>Jamil sighed, before turning to Gwen and bowing his head. "Thank you for that actually. You noticed he was in danger and reacted before I could. We're in your debt."</p><p>Gwen's face felt like it was on fire. "Oh, golly! It was nothing special! I just reacted!"</p><p>“The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician ever is me!" Grim yelled, drawing Gwen's attention back to him. He tried to blow out more flames, but he was too wet. Even the flames in his ears had been put out.</p><p>“It certainly has moxie." The glasses wearing boy said. "Care to help me, Riddle?" He asked, referring to the red-haired boy.</p><p>"I can't overlook those who break rules. Let's hurry and get this over with." Riddle replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Way to go Gwen! Kalim is already simping for you and Jamil’s got an interest. Everyone else is still deciding how to feel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grim’s Banishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grim’s been stopped, thank goodness. Gwen really needs all these boys to stop before she melts. Who’s this Malleus guy, and why isn’t he here?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Off With Your Head!" Riddle shouted.</p><p>”Nygah! The heck is this?!" Grim screeched as a black and red heart shaped collar appeared around his neck.</p><p>“Law of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23 'One shall never bring a cat into a festival.'" Riddle said. "You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once." He declared.</p><p>"I'm not a cat!" Grim snapped. "I'll burn this collar right up and... eh? I can't use my fire!"</p><p>Riddle's face turned smug. "Hmph! You won't be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat."</p><p>"What?! I'm not some pet!" Grim growled.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you." Riddle replied. "I'll take it off anyway when you get thrown out."</p><p>"Wow, as wonderful as ever." The boy with glasses praised. "Any and all magic gets sealed by your unique magic, Riddle." A strange look came into his eyes. "I want it..." Gwen heard him whisper, before he fixed a smile on his face. "No. I wouldn't ever want that cast on me."</p><p>Crowley turned to face Gwen, amber eyes glaring down at her. "You must do something about this! It is your familiar!" He said.</p><p>"No, he's not!" Gwen shouted, closing her eyes and clenching her fists.</p><p>“It's not yours?" Crowley repeated.</p><p>“Mister Crowley, I have been trying to tell you that!" Gwen replied. "I've never seen Grim before he chased me throughout the school trying to attack me."</p><p>“Sorry!" Kalim said. "That might be our fault. We told him you were being chased by a rouge familiar, and I guess he assumed it was yours."</p><p>Headmaster Crowley looked very sheepish and cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate." He looked down at Grim, who was futility trying to escape the collar. "We won't turn you into stew. For I am gracious." He turned to the large crowd. "Someone help please!"</p><p>“Gyaaa!" Grim howled as he was picked up and escorted out. "Let me go!" He tried to get out of their grip, but it was useless. "I'm going to, going to... become the greatest magician!"</p><p>The doors slammed shut, blocking out his cries. Gwen honestly felt sorry for the poor thing. She wondered why he wanted to be a student so bad. "I kinda feel bad for him." She said.</p><p>Headmaster Crowley straightened himself out and turned to address the soaking wet students. "We had a bit of trouble along the way, but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close." He announced. "Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories."</p><p>Crowley paused, looking around. "Hm? Now that I think about it, I don't see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr. Draconia, around at all...”</p><p>The man with lions ears huffed. "That's no different than usual, is it?"</p><p>“What?" Kalim looked surprised. "Did nobody tell him about the ceremony?"</p><p>“If you're going to complain you should have done it yourself." The beautiful man said.</p><p>Kalim winced. "Hmmm. But i don't really know anything about that guy."</p><p>"By Draconia... do they mean that Malleus Draconia?" A student whimpered fearfully.</p><p>"Is he seriously attending this school?" Another student asked in terror.</p><p>"Scary..." Another student murmured.</p><p>"I was correct." Gwen saw a short boy with magenta stripes in his dark hair. Crimson eyes peered around the room. "I thought he might come but Malleus really didn't." He crossed his arms. "It seems the invitation 'never arrived' again."</p><p>"My deepest apologies." The glasses wearing boy said. Gwen couldn't tell if he was truly sincere or not. "I promise, we didn't mean to exclude you."</p><p>"His aura makes it hard to approach him." Riddle said.</p><p>Gwen's jaw dropped at such a horrible excuse. "So you just don't invite him places?" She asked. Crimson eyes observed her carefully. "That's so mean! Avoiding a person for his looks and reputation..." Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she clenched her fists and ducked her head.</p><p>A hand patted her head. Gwen looked up to see the short boy. "Fufu. It's fine, little one." He assured her. "Though I thank you for your empathy." He turned to around to face a group of students. "Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me. ...I hope this doesn't upset him..."</p><p>Gwen reached out and tugged his sleeve. "I-I know he doesn't know me, and it might not mean much, but will you tell him I said sorry?"</p><p>The boy looked stunned, before a small smile bloomed on his face. "Fufu. Who knows? It might mean more than you think." He turned and began leading the students away.</p><p>As the group left, Gwen locked eyes with a silver haired boy and a green haired boy. Both nodded at her as they passed. Gwen smiled in return.</p><p>Riddle led his group out next, giving Gwen a polite smile as he left. "Good day Miss Brookes."</p><p>The lion haired boy walked out next, simply giving Gwen an appraising look. "Let's go Savanahclaw."</p><p>The boy with glasses was up next. "See you around Angelfish!" He cooed at her, causing her to blush.</p><p>Kalim led his group out next, enthusiastically waving and giving her another smile. Gwen beamed back and waved almost as hard as he did. Jamil bowed his head politely as he passed, a small smile on his face.</p><p>The beautiful boy walked by next, looking her over. "Be careful drying your hair out." Is all he said as he passed. Gwen blinked and ran a hand through her long black hair.</p><p>The tablet zoomed through the air, not saying anything. "What?" Gwen whispered in confusion at the sight.</p><p>Once everyone was gone, Gwen turned to Headmaster Crowley, who looked apologetic. "Miss Brookes, I'm terribly sorry about this but... we must have you leave the school."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kalim is simping, Riddle pities you, Leona doesn’t care, Idia probably won’t remember you, and Vil is done with this. Azul is on the fence, but has a crush. Poor Malleus. At least Lilia will let him know he has a friend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to send Gwen home, only… that might be impossible. Gwen realizes she’s missing a few details from her memory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh." Gwen said, blinking. "I suppose that's fair."</p><p>"I'm glad you understand. I'm truly sorry, but those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here, female or not.” Crowley smiled reassuringly. "There is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came."</p><p>Crowley led Gwen back in front of the mirror. "Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind..." He instructed.</p><p>Gwen paused, racking her head. Home? Where was that again? Gwen tried to think. Her name was Gwen Brookes. Her eyes were blue. She loved having her hair played with. She was seventeen, and her birthday was November 18. That... that was all she could remember. Where was she from?!</p><p>"Oh Dark Mirror!" Crowley began. "Guide this one back to the place they belong!"</p><p>Nothing happened. Gwen began to panic, trying to think. Who was she? Where was she from? Who were her parents? Did she have parents?</p><p>Crowley looked confused. "Once more. Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this..."</p><p>"It is nowhere." The Mirror said suddenly, interrupting him. "The place they belong is nowhere in this world... it does not exist."</p><p>“What did you say? That is unbelievable!" Crowley was stunned. "Hmm, well, the unbelievable has certainly been on parade today. This is the first time it's ever happened since I became headmaster, what should be..." Crowley turned to Gwen, about to ask her a question. "Where exactly did you come from?"</p><p>Gwen had sunk down on her knees, gripping her hair tightly as tears ran down her face. "Miss Brookes, is everything alright? What's wrong?" Crowley asked in concern.</p><p>Gwen looked up at him. "I don't know. Mister Crowley, I can't remember anything! I don't know where I'm from or who I am!"</p><p>“You don't? Oh, dear." Crowley looked like he had no idea how to comfort her. "Let's go to the library. Perhaps there's something in there."</p><p>Crowley led her into the library and pulled out a large map. "Now, you're absolutely sure you don't recognize any of these names or places?" He asked as Gwen examined the map.</p><p>"Land of Pyroxene. Afterglow Savanah. Land of Hot Sands. Rose Kingdom. Village of Harvest. Valley of Thorns. Isle of Lamentation. Coral Sea." Gwen read off each name from the map. "No, none of these sound familiar to me."</p><p>Crowley frowned. "None of them? And you truly don't remember anything about yourself?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not lying to me, are you?"</p><p>"Why would I lie about this?!" Gwen asked, frustration leaking into her voice.</p><p>"Ah, yes of course not." Crowley replied. "My apologies." His expression turned thoughtful. "Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet..."</p><p>"Another planet?"</p><p>"There's also a possibility you're from another world."</p><p>Gwen frowned, thinking this over. "If I was brought over from another planet or world, perhaps that's what caused my amnesia?" She wondered.</p><p>"It seems likely." Crowley agreed. "What did you have on you when you came here? Do you have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe... you appear to be empty handed."</p><p>Gwen patted her sides. "To be honest, I don't think I'm wearing anything beneath this." She said.</p><p>"Ah." Crowley cleared his throat. "Strange... I suppose i can stop by Crewel." He shook his head. "But it is disturbing that you don't have any ID. I can't just let someone who can't use magic stay at school."</p><p>Fear gripped Gwen's heart. Surely Crowley wouldn't leave her in the streets to fend for herself. "However, as an educator, I can't just toss a penniless teenage girl out on the streets with no form of communication." Crowley continued. "For I am gracious. Hmmm... that's right!"</p><p>Crowley beamed. "There is an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you clean it up you should at least be able to sleep there. For the time being I shall allow you to stay there! Then I will look for a cure to your amnesia and a way home.”</p><p>Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you so much Mr. Crowley! You really are gracious!"</p><p>Crowley looked smug at her praise. "My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators." He patted her on the head. "We had better be on our way. Let's head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it!"</p><p>"Oh, but what about that Crewel person you mentioned?" Gwen asked.</p><p>“Professor Crewel is more than likely asleep." Crowley said. "I'll visit him first thing tomorrow about getting clothes for you. There is also Sam, who runs the campus store. I'm sure he has clothes to buy as well."</p><p>"That makes sense!" Gwen agreed. "Let's go to the dorm then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gwen, you are not gonna like the dorm. RIP Crowley, when the rest of the staff wake up and finds out what they missed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ramshackle Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen is introduced to her new home. Are you sure she can’t bunk with Kalim instead? Grim returns to cause chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Golly, Headmaster..." Gwen's voice trailed off as she saw the sight in front of her. "This is almost too much charm." She said, lying through her teeth.<br/>  <br/>Crowley didn't seem to notice. "Right, right. Please come inside." He said, leading her through the overgrown yard and into the building.</p><p>Gwen looked around at the lodge. It looked old and dangerous. Gwen really hoped she had gotten a tetanus shot. Crowley smiled at her, although he looked like a small part of him regretted offering this place up. "Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain."</p><p>“I'm going back to do more research. Make yourself at home." Crowley made a beeline for the door. "Don't go wandering around the school! Goodbye!"</p><p>"Wait, can I ask about din- and he's gone." Gwen sighed. "Gosh... I hope there's still some edible food in here." She looked around the dorm. "The dust looks just like snow~"</p><p>Gwen began tidying up the dorm. At one point she found a light switch. Curious she flicked it, and watched at all the lights slowly flickered, illuminating the dorm. "Huh. It's not so scary once it's in the light."</p><p>Soon Gwen could here a a soft pitter patted that grew louder. "Oh! It's starting to rain!" She said, looking out the window. She looked up at the roof. "Oh, I really hope the ceiling won't leak."</p><p>Gwen heard the doors open and slam. "Hyiii! It's really coming down!" Gwen turned around to see Grim.</p><p>"Grim!" Gwen said. "Quick, come on in out of the cold!" She said, ushering the cat in.</p><p>“Gah! What are you doing here!?" Grim demanded.</p><p>"I live here now I guess." Gwen shrugged. She picked up a blanket. "Here, this one is pretty clean, dry off with this."</p><p>Grim looked really confused, before hoping onto the couch. Gwen gently wrapped the blanket around him. "It can't be good for a fire cat like you to get wet so many times in one day. How'd you get back in the school?" She asked as Grim wriggled around in the blanket.</p><p>"If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in you've got another thing coming!" Grim answered. Gwen giggled at his answer, sitting down besides him.</p><p>"Grim, why do you wanna get in this school?" Gwen asked.</p><p>“That's simple!" Grim beamed, moving into Gwen's lap. Gwen starting to pet him. "I'm a genius who is destined to be a great magician." Gwen beamed as Grim let out a soft purring sound from her ministrations. "I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up."</p><p>The purring stopped. Gwen frowned, watching as a sad look formed on Grim's face. "But... but..." Grim shook his head. "Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for this. So that's why I came here on my own. Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don't get it."</p><p>Gwen smiled down at him. "Well, I think that's a very noble goal to have Grim. Oh, I'm Gwen by the way! I don't know if you really learned my name."</p><p>Water dripped down onto Grim, making him jump out of her lap. "Nyaa! So cold! The roof is leaking!" Another drop landed on his face. "Fgyaa! It keeps coming! My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!"</p><p>Gwen looked up at the ceiling. "We have to find a bucket!"</p><p>"Why?" Grim asked. "Magic should fix this leak up real quick."</p><p>"Grim... I can't use magic." Gwen said. "Remember?"</p><p>"Oh! That's right!" Grim snickered. "You're useless!"</p><p>"Then perhaps the Great Grim might help me out?" She asked.</p><p>"Huh? Help you?" Grim sneered. "No way! I'm just a regular monster staying in a rainy place. You better get a can of tuna ready before I do any work."</p><p>Gwen sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I guess I better go find that bucket." She left Grim to curl up and nap on the blanket, walking down the hallway.</p><p>The hallway was dark, with no signs of a light switch. "Oh, I do not like this feeling." She said to herself.</p><p>She froze, a strange feeling washing over her. <em>Someone is watching me.</em> She thought to herself. She turned around and froze.</p><p>Ghosts!! One fat, one skinny, and one short. They laughed. "We haven't had a guest in so long..." One said.</p><p>"I'm itching for some action!" The fat one laughed.</p><p>Gwen shrieked. "GHOSTS!!!"</p><p>Grim came running down the hallway. "What are you freaking out..." He let out a scream. "G-g-g-ghoooooossstts!"</p><p>"The people living here got scared of us and left." The short ghost said.</p><p>"We've been looking for some more ghost pals. How about you guys?" The fat one asked.</p><p>“I'm gonna be killed!" Gwen shrieked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grim will deny it, but he already loves Gwen. Crowley is thinking about how hard it would be to adopt someone with no record of existence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grim Grinning Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghosts? In my dorm? It’s more likely than you think. Gwen just wants to eat, but Crowley gets distracted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grim the Great Magician isn't scared of some ghosts!!!" Grim declared. He closed his eyes and blew flames, but the ghosts scattered.</p><p>"Where are you aiming?" The skinny ghost asked.</p><p>”Over here! Over here!" The fat ghost taunted while laughing.</p><p>“Shoot! Stop disappearing!" Grim snapped. He tried to burn them again, but missed.</p><p>"Grim stop closing your eyes, otherwise you'll bring the place down!" Gwen shouted.</p><p>"Shut up! Don't try to give me orders." Grim shouted back.</p><p>"I'll give you a can of tuna~" Gwen replied. "And, I'll try to convince Headmaster Crowley to enroll you!" She offered.</p><p>"Wha?! You mean it!?" Grim asked. The ghosts swooped in at hem again. "Bunch of cowards ganging up on us!"</p><p>"Be careful not to burn me and I'll throw in another can!" Gwen promised.</p><p>"Gwen! Tell me where the ghosts are!" Grim said, falling for the bait.</p><p>"Leave it to me! On your left!" Gwen replied.</p><p>"Hot!" The ghosts yelped as Grim managed to hit them for the first time.</p><p>"I hit it!" Grim cheered. "Alright, let's chase them all out of here."</p><p>Working together, Gwen and Grim managed to hit them again and again. Finally, the fat one laughed. "We're goners! Run away~~!!" He cackled. One by one the ghosts vanished.</p><p>"E, eh? We... won?" Grim asked.</p><p>"We did it!" Gwen cheered, picking Grim up into her arms. "Way to go Grim!"</p><p>"Hmph! Well, of course we won! You have the Great Grim on your side after all!”</p><p>"You were amazing, Grim! Thank you so much!" Gwen hugged the little cat.<br/><br/>"That was sc..." She heard Grim whimper into her chest. "No! I wasn't scared at all." He denied.</p><p>"No! Of course not!" Gwen agreed. "You were very brave." Gwen snickered to herself as she teased him.</p><p>“This is nothing for the Great Grim. How 'bout that, ghosts? You done?”</p><p>“Gah!" Gwen gasped. She held Grim up to make eye contact with him. "Please don't taunt them! What if they come back?!" She begged.</p><p>Gwen heard footsteps come down the hall. "Good evening!" She heard Crowley greet. She turned to see him walking down the hall with a floating tray full of food, and grocery bags behind him. "I have graciously brought you supper."</p><p>Crowley paused as he took in the image of Gwen holding Grim up in the air. "You're the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony!" Crowley shouted. "I threw you out of the school, what are you doing here?!"</p><p>Grim crossed his tiny arms. "Hmph! I exterminated the ghost problem! Be grateful!" He replied, looking very smug.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Crowley asked. Gwen blinked, setting Grim down on the floor. Did Crowley really not know this place was haunted?</p><p>Suddenly a guilty look of realization flashed across his face. "Now that you mention it, there were some prankster ghosts living here so students keep away from this dormitory." He rested his chin on his hand. "And that's why it's now empty. I'd forgotten that. However, huummm..." He trailed off, lost in thought.</p><p>Gwen sweat dropped. "So you put me, a seventeen year old girl with no means to defend myself, into a haunted and rundown dorm?"</p><p>Crowley ignored this. "For you two to work together to get rid of them."</p><p>Grim crossed his tiny arms again. "I'm gonna overlook that together comment. They were just standing there watching. And i did this for a can of tuna."</p><p>Gwen nodded. "I promised Grim that if he helped me I'd give him two cans of tuna and I'd ask you to enroll him as a student."</p><p>Crowley blinked, then crossed his arms, thinking it over. "I'd like the two of you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts. Then we'll talk about enrolling the raccoon."</p><p>"I'm not a raccoon!" Grim growled. "Besides, we've already gotten rid of all the ghosts! Now. Give. Me. Tuna!"</p><p>"I shall be the ghosts." Crowley replied. "If you beat me, I'll give you tuna cans. For I am gracious." Crowley pulled a bottle out of his pocket. "Transformation potion." He explained, before gulping it down.</p><p>Gwen watched as Crowley turned into a ghost, still wearing his hat, mask, and cloak. She giggled at his appearance.</p><p>"I don' wanna." Grim moaned. "This is a pain and I have to team up with her again..."</p><p>"Grim." Gwen said sternly. She was getting tired of his attitude, no matter how cute he was. "Not only is this your chance to get into school, it's also a chance for another can of tuna." She explained firmly.</p><p>Grim looked conflicted for a second. "This is the last time! You absolutely, absolutely have to give me tuna!" He insisted.</p><p>It took a while, but working together they managed to give Crowley a run for his money before he turned back.</p><p>Grim was panting and sweating. "How 'bout that!"</p><p>Crowley ignored him to look at Gwen. "I can't believe... there is a person who can command monsters." He let out a small hum. "Actually, my sense were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony that you have talent as an animal or wild beast tamer."</p><p>Gwen crossed her arms. "Then why'd you try to get rid of me so badly?" She asked.</p><p>Crowley again ignored her. "But... no matter how..." He began to mutter.</p><p>"Headmaster?" Gwen called. "Could- could Grim please stay with me? He really wants to go to school, and I would love to have protection from the ghosts."</p><p>Crowley paused in his mutterings. "What now? A monster?"</p><p>"Please?" Gwen begged. "What if the ghosts come back? I don't have any magic!"</p><p>Crowley nodded. "It can't be helped." He agreed. "Alright."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Crowley’s Graciousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen has had a long day and is ready to bed. Brut Crowley has some rules first. He also brought dinner! Elsewhere, someone is looking for Gwen…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Gwen has a nut allergy. I don’t! Please don’t hesitate to correct me if I get something wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really?!" Grim asked, looking thrilled.</p><p>"However," Crowley began. "I can't simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into school who wasn't selected by the Dark Mirror." Grim's face fell. "Also, I can't let you be a freeloader here until you return to your own world."</p><p>Gwen nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. I'd feel guilty if I just leeched off of you."</p><p>"Well... talk about short-lived joy..." Grim complained.</p><p>“Listen until the end." Crowley ordered. "Concerning the fact that your soul was called here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror. For the time being you'll be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free. But, other necessities you will have to provide for yourself."</p><p>“What will I do about money?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Seeing as you have nothing to your name... fufu, here is my proposition."</p><p>"What can I do?"</p><p>“No need to fret, I'll have you do maintenance  and odd jobs around campus." Crowley offered. "And I'm sure Sam will happily pay you to occasionally help out with his store." Crowley looked around appreciatively. "From what I can see, you're pretty decent at cleaning. Would you two like to become the handymen of the school? This way you will receive special permission to remain on school grounds. You'll also be able to research going home or study whatever you desire in the library. For i am gracious."</p><p>Gwen beamed at him. "You really are, Mr. Crowley! I don't know how I'll ever repay you."</p><p>Crowley smiled, looking flattered. "Yes, truly I am a model for educators everywhere! However! You can only do so after the work is done."</p><p>"I'm not okay with that!" Grim complained. "I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!"</p><p>"It's fine if you're unsatisfied." Crowley said with a smile. "I'll simply toss you out again." He turned to Gwen. "Of course, with Grim gone, I'll also find a way to help you with the ghosts."</p><p>"I get it!" Grim shouted. "I just have to do it. Just do it!"</p><p>Gwen giggled and picked Grim up. "Don't worry Headmaster! We'll do a good job!”</p><p>"Wonderful." Crowley replied, looking proud. "Then you two, starting tomorrow, endeavor to be the best handyman at Night Raven College!"</p><p>At that moment, Gwen's stomach growled. "Oh! That's right!" Crowley said. "I've brought dinner!"</p><p>"Yay!" Grim cheered. "Tuna!”</p><p>Crowley led the two into the kitchen, where he laid the tray of food onto the dining table. He paused before taking the lid off. "Oh, dear. I hope you don't have allergies, I completely forgot!"</p><p>Gwen paused, thinking. "I have a peanut allergy." She remembered.</p><p>"Oh, good thing I made grilled cheese." Crowley said. He lifted the tray and gave them both plates. "Enjoy."</p><p>While Gwen and Grim dug in, Crowley grabbed the grocery bags and opened the fridge. "Oh, would you look at that! The fridge still works!" Crowley said. "Just to be on the safe side, I went ahead and casted a spell on the groceries to keep them fresh."</p><p>"Thank you Crowley!" Gwen said. Crowley smiled and grabbed a milk cartoon. He searched the cabinets, and grabbed a cup and bowl, observing both carefully before deciding they were clean. He poured the cup for Gwen and the bowl for Grim.</p><p>The three sat in silence until all the sandwiches were gone. "Well, I suppose I had better let you two get some rest." Crowley said.</p><p>Gwen nodded, rubbing her eye. Now that she had eaten something, she felt the days events catch up to her. She picked up Grim, who was already asleep, and yawned. "Goodnight Headmaster." She said.</p><p>“Goodnight Miss Brookes. I'll put everything up for you." He said, sending her off.</p><p>Gwen trudged up the stairs and opened the first door she saw. Thankfully the room looked pretty intact. Gwen set Grim down carefully under the bed, then curled up under the covers. Her last thought before falling asleep was that something was missing from the ceiling.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>  <br/><strong>What do you mean she's gone?!?</strong><br/>  <br/>I mean she's gone! She's not in this world anymore!</p><p><em>Well, bring her back!</em><br/>  <br/>I can't you idiot! I don't even know where she is!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Why would you send her somewhere you don't know?!?</span>
</p><p>To make it harder for...... to find her!</p><p>
  <strike>So... she's gone forever?</strike>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps not.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You have a plan?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, but I'll need your help.</em>
</p><p> I'm at your disposal.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Hey! Can you hear me? Good. Look, our connection is thin, and I don't have much time. I need you to do something for me. I need you to find a Gwen Brookes. She's somewhere in your world. She's close by to you as well, from what I can sense.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Find her and keep an eye on her. I promise that when this is all over I'll reward you greatly. For now I just need to know she's safe. Thank you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OwO? What’s this? Who are these voices, and what do they want with Gwen? Whose supposed to be looking for her?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First Day of Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Gwen’s first morning on campus. Crowley gives her the daily task list. Today should be an easy day! Plus, she has new ghost buddies!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So in the last chapter, a mysterious voice told someone to find Gwen and keep an eye on her. If you can guess the identity of the person tasked to find her, before he’s revealed, I’ll write a one shot between Gwen and a character of your choice, along with any scenario.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen was awoken the next morning by the skinny ghost. "Heeheehee... don't you two have to be up to clean the school?" He asked, pulling the bedsheets off of them.</p><p>"Five more minutes." Grim mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Gwen shook her head and got up, stretching. Last night she had the weirdest dream. She was lost in maze of roses, all the purest white, until they turned a dark red and turned darker and darker until they seemed to drip with ink.</p><p>"Laze about too long and you'll never wake up again!" The short ghost warned Grim.</p><p>"Just like us!" The fat ghost laughed.</p><p>Gwen paused. "Oh, is that how you came to be here?" She asked.</p><p>“Naw!" The short ghost laughed. "We just decided to hang around the school after we died."</p><p>Grim shrieked suddenly. "It's the ghosts again!"</p><p>“Good morning Grim." Gwen greeted. "Oh, that reminds me." She turned to the ghosts. "Do you have names?"</p><p>The skinny ghost slapped his forehead. "Knew we were forgetting something!" He took off his hat. "I'm Moe."</p><p>“I'm Larry." The short one introduced.</p><p>"And I'm Curly!" The fat one finished.</p><p>“Nice to meet you!" Gwen greeted bowing her head. "I'm Gwen, and this is Grim."</p><p>"Are you gonna be living here?" Moe asked. "You're gonna get pranked!"</p><p>“Shoot. We'll get rid of you eventually!" Grim threatened.</p><p>"Relax, Grim." Gwen said. "This guys won't actually hurt us." She turned to the ghosts with a grin. "Right, boys?"</p><p>“Yes ma'am!" Larry agreed. "That's actually why we're here! We wanted to apologize for treating you so rudely. We'd never intentionally mistreat a young lady."</p><p>“All's forgiven!" Gwen said. "Let's be friends!"</p><p>Gwen heard footsteps in the hallway before there was a knock at the door. "Miss Brookes? I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority by coming in anyway!" Crowley said, walking in. "Good morning, you two. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>Grim looked annoyed. "I was all sprawled out then I fell out the bottom!"</p><p>“Really?" Gwen asked in surprise. "I slept like the dead." She shot an apologetic look at the ghosts. "Um, no offense!"</p><p>The ghosts snickered. "None taken!" Curly assured her.</p><p>“Just how ramshackle did you let this place get?" Grim asked Crowley. "Then the ghosts woke me up!"</p><p>Gwen shrugged. "Like the dead." She repeated.</p><p>"Even though you just got tossed over from another world you can still be cheeky, wonderful!" Crowley beamed. "I came to speak to you about your work for today. We'll discuss it over breakfast." He said, ushering them downstairs.</p><p>Crowley set to work at once, making omnirice for Gwen. He also pulled out a can of tuna from seemingly nowhere for Grim. "Now then," He began as he watched them eat. "Today, you are to clean the campus. But the campus is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic would be impossible. So I'd like you to clean Main Street from the front gate to the library. Understood?"</p><p>Gwen nodded, swallowing the last bite of food. "That sounds reasonable."</p><p>“Please watch Grim closely so he doesn't cause a scene like yesterday." Crowley added.</p><p>"I only promise to try." Gwen said.</p><p>“I'm counting on you." Crowley said. "You also have permission to eat in the cafeteria. The staff have been informed of your allergy, so if you need help, just let them know." Crowley patted her head as walked away. "Take care of your work enthusiastically!" He said.</p><p>The ghosts swept up the empty plates and revealed to Gwen that the dishwasher surprisingly still worked. Gwen thanked them and started the dishes from last night and this morning.</p><p>Grim tsked. "No way I'm doing any cleaning. I wanna go to class and, bang! Boom, boom, boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells~"</p><p>“Well, that's fine." Gwen said, putting the dish soap back up.</p><p>"Really?" Grim asked in confusion.</p><p>“Yep. If you don't want to work, you can just leave the school instead." Gwen replied.</p><p><br/>“Hmph! You're so mean to me!" Grim replied.</p><p>Gwen laughed. "Tell you what, for now let's clean the campus. Then we'll go study in the library once we're done with work."</p><p>Grim muttered grumpily under his breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Gwen. She has no idea what’s coming up. I wonder what her dream meant…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Main Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time for Gwen’s busy day of work. Main Street’s pretty cool. What’s with those statues, though? And something doesn’t feel right about the Queen of Hearts…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember! If you can guess who’s supposed to finding Gwen, you get a one shot as a reward!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Gwen and Grim made their way to Main Street with their cleaning supplies. "Amazing. So this is Main Street." Grim said, looking around. "I didn't get a good look yesterday but what's with these statues? All seven of them look pretty scary."</p><p>Gwen blinked, looking at the statues carefully. Grim walked to the first statue. "This granny looks especially snobby."</p><p>"You don't know about the Queen of Hearts?" A disbelieving voice came from behind them.</p><p>Gwen turned around to see an orange haired boy behind them. He had a red heart painted over his eye. "Queen of Hearts?" She repeated, blinking slowly.</p><p>She looked back up at the statue. "No... no... that's not right... she's..." Gwen dropped the broom and clutched her head. For just a moment, the statue seemed to flicker. She could see someone else there instead. A long staff with a crystal heart. An elegant red, white, and black dress.</p><p>Gwen whimpered as the statue flickered back to normal. "Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" It was the boy.</p><p>Gwen looked up at him. Wait, up? Gwen blinked as she realized she was on her knees. The boy was kneeling besides her, hands on her shoulders. Grim was looking up at her, concern in both their faces. "What happened?" She asked.</p><p>"You looked up at the statue and freaked out!" The boy explained. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Gwen nodded, pushing herself up off the ground. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Golly! I don't know what came over me!"</p><p>The boy looked suspicious. "You sure you're fine?"</p><p>"If my henchman says she's fine, then she's fine!" Grim said.</p><p>"I'm going to ignore the henchman comment." Gwen said, dusting off her outfit. "Now then," she said, turning back to the boy. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Yeah, and what about the Queen of Hearts? Is she important?" Grim asked.</p><p>"I'm Ace Trappola." The boy introduced. "In the past she was the queen who lived in the rose maze."</p><p>Gwen took another look at the statue. Nothing happened. Everything was normal. Had she actually seen something?</p><p>“She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the card soldiers to the color of rose bushes." Ace continued his narration. "It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule."</p><p>"Why?" Gwen asked, picking her broom back up.</p><p>“Why you ask?" Ace replied. "Because or else it was off with your head!"</p><p>Gwen and Grim shivered. "That's terrifying!"</p><p>Ace shrugged. "It's cool! I like it." He defended. "Nobody would listen to a queen who's just nice all the time, right?"</p><p>"I suppose. A strong leader is better." Grim agreed.</p><p>Gwen shook her head as she started to sweep. Something about that conversation didn't feel right to her at all. "She sounds suffocating." Is all she said.</p><p>“You think so... uh, you?" Ace trailed off awkwardly. Gwen realized they hadn't told him their names.</p><p>“I am Grim. A genius who'll become the greatest magician. The girl over there is Gwen. She is my henchman."</p><p>"I'm not his henchman." Gwen said. "But it's nice to meet you." Gwen moved down to a statue of a lion.</p><p>Grim floated over to her. "Hey, Ace. The lion over there with the scar, are they famous?"</p><p>“Of course!" Ace grinned, following after them. "This is the King of Beasts who rules over the savannah. However, he was not born to be king, but he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning. After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom without discrimination.”</p><p>“Ooooh! I guess he was a rock not held captive by his status!" Grim said.</p><p>Gwen moved along to the next statue, an octopus mermaid holding a contract. "Who's the lady with octopus legs?" Grim asked next.</p><p>“The sea witch who lives in a cavern in the deep." Ace started, "Her purpose was to help all the unfortunate merfolk. As long as you could pay the price she could transform you, help you find love, anything. And if it was within her power there wasn't anything she wouldn't do. They say her prices were pretty high, though. That's what is costs for anything."</p><p>Grim laughed. "So what you're saying is I can get rich if I become a great magician?!" He said excitedly. "The what about this man in the big hat?" Gwen looked up at the next statue as she cleaned it. A tall man with a beard holding a snake staff.</p><p>"The Sorcerer of the Sand." Ace said. "He was a cunning vizier to a foolish sultan and saw through the fake prince that was actually a street rat trying to deceive the princess. Then he got a magic lamp and became the most powerful sorcerer of all! With that power they say he became sultan."</p><p>"Ho hoh!" Grim laughed. "So it is important for magicians to be the center of attention! Ooh! This lady sure is beautiful!" Gwen looked up at the next statue. She was very beautiful, but there was a harsh coldness to her face. An apple was in her hand.</p><p>“She is the Beautiful Queen." Ace said. "Everyday she checked the 'beauty ranking' in her magic mirror. And when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back. I guess she had the strong will to remain the most beautiful in the world? So freaking amazing. They say she was even adept at making potions."</p><p>Grim shivered. "She's pretty but... no thanks..."</p><p>“You think? But it's cool that she has something she'll never give up." Ace said.</p><p>"Sure, that single-minded drive is pretty cool." Grim agreed.</p><p>"Beauty isn't everything you two." Gwen warned, moving onto the next statue. It was a man in a toga, with fire for hair.</p><p>"Over there, what's with the guy on fire?" Grim asked. "Just looking gives me goosebumps."</p><p>"Lord of the Underworld!" Ace announced. "He rules a land crawling with evil spirits on his own. No doubt he is extremely skilled. Even though he's got a scary voice, he did that detestable job without ever taking a vacation and his sincerity won over Cerberus, the hydra, even the titans, to fight for him."</p><p>Grim hummed. "So having talent doesn't mean you get to be haughty." He realized. "And the last one, with the horns?" Gwen looked at the final statue. A tall woman with horn and holding a staff. There was something draconic about her appearance.</p><p>"This is the Witch of Thorns from the Magic Mountains." Ace said. "Noble and elegant, even within the seven she is top class in magic and curses! She can summon lightning and storms, cover an entire country in thorns, her magic is on a whole other level. There was even a time she transformed into a huge dragon!"</p><p>“Ooh!" Grim had an awestruck look on his face. "A dragon! All monsters look up to them!"</p><p>“They're all so cool~" Ace agreed. A malicious look appeared on his face, giving Gwen a bad feeling. "Unlike a certain raccoon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy. I’ll be honest, it took a long time for me to warm up to Ace. He’s still not very high on my list of favs. Gwen’s gonna be pushed to her limits here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ace Trappola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace is an asshole. Grim has no impulse control. And to think the day had started so nicely too! Oh wait, Ace may not be a huge asshole after all…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They're all so cool~" Ace agreed. A malicious look appeared on his face, giving Gwen a bad feeling. "Unlike a certain raccoon." Ace burst into laughter. Gwen's stomach twisted into knots. She didn't like his tone of voice or the look on her face.</p><p>"Pft... ahaha! I can't bear it anymore!" Ace said through his laughter. "Aren't you the guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony?" He pointed at Gwen. "You're that chick who was summoned by the Dark Mirror even though you can't use magic," He turned to point at Grim. "And you, monster, weren't called but still trespassed."</p><p>Gwen flinched, tugging at the sleeves of her dress uniform. So much for first impressions. This guy was a jerk!</p><p>"Yeah, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony." Ace sneered.</p><p>"Wha?! You're a rude one!" Grim said angrily.</p><p>"And now you weren't allowed in and regulated to janitor? Haha, how lame." Ace continued.</p><p>Grim growled warningly. Gwen sniffled, feeling tears build up in her eyes. Why was she always so emotional? She hated how easy it was to make her cry. She pulled the hood of the robe over her face. She didn't want him to see her cry and mock her more.</p><p>"On top of that, you don't even know about the Great Seven! How ignorant can you be? I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College." Ace laughed again.</p><p>Grim growled again. The flames of his ears were starting to burn a little brighter. Gwen sniffled and reached up a sleeve to dab at her eyes.</p><p>Ace wasn't done however. "I thought I'd just mess with you a bit but you really blew my expectations away. Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, you two." He waved teasingly before waking away.</p><p>"This jerk!" Grim snapped. "He's just gonna say that and leave! I'm pissed now!"</p><p>Gwen let out a choked sob. Grim turned to look at her. "Gwen?" Grim asked, surprisingly gentle. "Are you crying?"</p><p>Gwen tried to shake her head, but it made her hood fall off, exposing her tear stained face. Grim growled, turning in Ace's direction. "How dare you make the Great Grim's henchman cry!"</p><p>Ace looked back over his shoulder. "She's crying?" He jumped, narrowly managing to avoid a plume of fire launched by Grim. "Watch out! What're you doing?!"</p><p>"It's what you get for making fun of my minion and I!" Grim replied. "I'm gonna light up that fire-head of yours!"</p><p>Ace scowled. "Fire-head, huh? You've really got guts picking a fight with me." He fixed a look at Gwen. "Stay out of my way girlie, or I'll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!" He threatened.</p><p>Grim blew out more fire. Ace managed to dodge with a smirk. "Uh-oh, gotta watch out. Take that!" He pulled out a pen and flicked it, sending a gale of wind down Main Street.</p><p>"This guy is blowing wind all over the place!" Grim complained. "My fire gets all twisted up!"</p><p>"Then stop breathing fire!" Gwen shrieked. Crowley was going to be furious with her! This was exactly what he was hoping to avoid.</p><p>"What's happening?" She heard a student ask. "A fight?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Another student cheered. "Get 'em!"</p><p>“DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!!!" Gwen turned and shouted.</p><p>"Eh? Is she crying?" A student asked.</p><p>"Is that what they're fighting about?" Another student theorized.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ace was apparently having the time of his life. "A flimsy little fire like that won't hit me." He boasted.</p><p>"What? You better be ready!" Grim replied.</p><p>"Stop it!" Gwen said, running in the middle of the fight. She could hear some of the other students warning her to stay back and be careful.</p><p>"Eat this!" Grim called. He let out a swarm of fire, right as Gwen stood in between the two. "Gwen!" Grim shouted as he realized what was about to happen.</p><p>Gwen's eyes went wide. She had no time to move away. "Move girlie!" Ace snapped. A gust of wind moved the fire in a different direction. Unfortunately, said direction was the statue of the Queen of Hearts.</p><p>The crowd of students gasped and scattered, fear in their faces. Gwen covered her mouth in shock. Grim flew over to her looking concerned. Ace was terrified. "Crap! The Queen of Hearts' statue is charred!" He said in a panicked tone.</p><p>"It's cause you're blowing the fire around!" Grim accused. "Just let me fry you!"</p><p>"You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them?" Ace asked in annoyance. "Besides, I wouldn't have had to do that if she hadn't gotten in between us!"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" Gwen snapped. "I wouldn't have gotten between you, if you hadn't started fighting in the streets!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Headmaster Crowley's furious tone echoed over Main Street, silencing the three. His mask covered most of his face, but he was obviously pissed off. "Just what is going on here!?" He demanded.</p><p>"Huh! Headmaster..." Ace whimpered.</p><p>"He's gonna tie us up with the Lash of Love!" Grim panicked. "Get outta here!"</p><p>He and Ace made to run away, while Gwen stood the frozen. Two black ropes soared over Gwen's head, entangling the two run aways.</p><p>Grim shrieked in pain. "Hurts just as much the second day in a row!" He complained.</p><p>"This is my Lash of Love." Crowley said, crossing his arms. "It'll be another hundred before you can outrun me!" He stared down at Grim. "I told you yesterday to 'not cause any trouble', didn't I?" He waved an arm towards the charred statue. "Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven! I would very much like to see you expelled."</p><p>"Wait!" Ace protested. "Not that!"</p><p>Gwen wrapped her arms around herself. "Um... Headmaster... I think I can clean it off." She offered quietly.</p><p>Crowley turned on her next, though the harsh look on his face softened. "Miss Brookes, this is not how you supervise Grim." He said sternly.</p><p>Gwen hung her head. "I'm sorry. I promised I tried." She said, a thick feeling of shame choking her. "I tried to stop them."</p><p>"Yeah!" Grim agreed. "She almost got hit by my fire!"</p><p>Crowley's eyes widened. "What?!" He scanned Gwen up and down. "Well," he sighed. "At least you're not hurt. My goodness..." He turned to look at Ace. "You, what's your grade and name?" He asked.</p><p>"Ace Trappola, first year." Ace admitted.</p><p>"Then, Trappola, Grim, and Miss Brookes," Crowley started in a harsh tone. "As punishment I order the three of you to wash one hundred windows around campus!"</p><p>Gwen nodded. "Yes Headmaster." She thought that was a fair punishment. Grim and Ace disagreed however.</p><p>"It's all cause this joker was making fun of us!" Grim protested. "He made Gwen cry!" Crowley's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Me, too?" Ace asked.</p><p>“Most definitely!" Crowley snapped. “After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Headmaster!" Gwen said.</p><p>"Fine..." Ace groaned.</p><p>"Nothing but misery since yesterday!" Grim complained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Crowley’s pissed, but he’s definitely Gwen’s dad. I should edit the “reluctant bird dad” tag…. Is it weird that writing this chapter made me like Ace more?<br/>Next chapter will be more of a filler, detailing Gwen’s day before she has to wash windows. Comment if there’s anyone in particular you want her to interact with, and I’ll try to work it in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Take a Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen is assigned a punishment, but still has to clean. Then she’s free to get more clothes! Why is she attracting all these guys though?!?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy. This is a filler chapter, yet it’s the longest one I’ve written. I really hope I wrote these characters well. Also, a commenter made me realize that we as a fandom tend to ignore Sam. Why is that?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After assigning their punishment, Crowley released Grim and Ace from their confinement. "Off to class Trappola!" He commanded. Ace didn't need telling twice, bolting to get away from Crowley's furious state. Crowley turned on Grim next.</p><p>"And you!" Crowley said. "You will behave for the rest of the day, or else I'll turn you into a throw rug!" Grim nodded in fear, jumping onto Gwen's shoulder. Gwen reached up to pat his head.</p><p>"Miss Brookes, just continue sweeping down Main Street for now." Crowley instructed. He held out a small sac. "Here, once you're done, head by Sam's and buy some clothing. For I am gracious.”</p><p>Gwen took the sack, thankful her robe came with pockets. "Thanks headmaster!"</p><p>Crowley smiled. "I can't have you walking around in just your robes, after all!" He patted her on the head. "Now back to work with you, and please, try to keep a better eye on Grim." And with that the Headmaster walked away.</p><p>Gwen sighed. "Golly, that could have been so much worse." She walked back to where she put down her broom and picked it back up, Grim trailing behind her. "C'mon Grim, let's get back to work."</p><p>"I don't wanna!" Grim complained. "It's boring."</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "Well, what if we found a way to make it fun?" She asked.</p><p>"How?" Grim asked.</p><p>"<strong>In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun</strong>." Gwen explained. "<strong>You find the fun and, snap</strong>!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "<strong>The jobs a game</strong>!"</p><p>"Are you about to sing?" Grim asked suspiciously.</p><p>Gwen snickered. "Trust me, Grim, this will make the job go by much faster."</p><p>"Let me find earplugs first!" Grim begged.</p><p>
  <strong>And every task you undertake Becomes a piece of cake </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that </strong>
</p><p>Gwen danced around the street, gathering all the leaves, dust and other trash into piles. Grim followed behind her, burning up the trash for her.</p><p>
  <strong>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The medicine go down-wown </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The medicine go down In a most delightful way </strong>
</p><p>"This is pretty catchy actually!" Grim said. "Where'd you learn it Gwen?" He asked.</p><p>Gwen shrugged. "I don't remember." She put the broom up and picked up a rag and spray. "Let's get the statues next."</p><p>
  <strong>A robin feathering his nest Has very little time to rest </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>While gathering his bits of twine and twig </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Though quite intent in his pursuit </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He has a merry tune to toot </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He knows a song will move the job along </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For </strong>
</p><p>Gwen made her way down the statues one by one, cleaning each carefully. At this point Grim was humming along.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The medicine go down-wown </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The medicine go down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In a most delightful way </strong>
</p><p>Once she got to the charred statue of the Queen of Hearts, Gwen was especially gentle with cleaning it. Grim joined in the song, echoing some of her words.</p><p>
  <strong>The honey bee that fetch the nectar From the flowers to the comb </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro Because they take a little nip </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>From every flower that they sip </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And hence (And hence), </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They find (They find) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Their task is not a grind</strong>
</p><p>While it would need some light repairs, the charcoal was mostly cleaned off by the end. Gwen grinned to herself in relief. "That's the last of it Grim. Let's put this stuff up."</p><p>
  <strong> A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The medicine go down-wown </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The medicine go down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In a most delightful way </strong>
</p><p>As Gwen put away the cleaning supplies she heard enthusiastic clapping from behind her. Gwen turned around to see blond boy wearing a feathered hat beaming at her. "Golly!" She said, a blush forming. "I didn't realize I attracted an audience."</p><p>"Ah! Petit Oiseau Chanteur~" The boy cooed, cupping his face with his hands. "I apologize if I startled you, but I heard your sweet serenade and could not resist!" In just a few short strides he crossed the path to her side.</p><p>"Oh golly!" Gwen's blush spread. "Thank you. Um, I don't know your name." The boy let out an exaggerated gasp.</p><p>"Goodness! To think I have forgotten such a thing!" He swept off his hat and held it to his heart. "My name is Rook Hunt. I am Le chasseur d'amour."</p><p>"The hunter of love?" Gwen translated.</p><p>"Oh?" Rook's smile widened further. "Petit Oiseau Chanteur knows French?" He put his hat back on his head.</p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm fluent." Gwen replied. "Um, I'm Gwen Brookes."</p><p>Grim growled. "Hands off my henchman!" He snapped.</p><p>Rook shot a look at Grim. "Ah, the monster from the entrance ceremony." He turned his attention back to Gwen. "I apologize my Petit Oiseau Chanteur. I must be on my way." He raised Gwen's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "But should you ever require my services, come to the Pomifore Dorm. Roi de Poison and I will be happy to help you." He beamed at her. "Adieu~" He said with a flourish, walking away.</p><p>Gwen covered her burning face in her hands. "What is with the boys in this school?" She whimpered to herself.</p><p>Grim growled. "I didn't like him at all. He seemed shady." Gwen sighed, calming down. "C'mon Grim, let's put the supplies up and then we can visit Sam's store."</p><p>After they put the supplies up, they noticed a red-haired boy standing in front of the statue of the Queen of Hearts. "He looks familiar." Gwen said as they approached him.</p><p>Grim shrieked suddenly, making both Gwen and the boy jump. "It's that guy who put the collar on me!"</p><p>The boy, who Gwen remembered was named Riddle, turned around. "You!" He said, pointing Grim. "You're that monster from the entrance ceremony!" He pointed at the statue. "Was this your doing?!" He raised his wand.</p><p>"Wait!" Gwen interrupted, drawing his attention. "This was technically my fault Riddle!"</p><p>"Miss Brookes?" Riddle asked in surprise. "How is this your fault?"</p><p>Gwen gave a sheepish grin. "Well, there was this kid named Ace Trappola, and he acted like a huge jerk." She looked down at the ground. "I ended up crying because of him. So, Grim got angry on my behalf, and the two started fighting." She explained. "Then I got between them, and almost got hit by Grim's fire. Ace blew the fire away, but it hit the statue instead."</p><p>"I see." Riddle said, calmly. Gwen looked up to see a neutral expression on his face. "I suppose it's better the statue was damaged instead of you getting hurt." He shook his head. "Ace Trappola, huh? I think he's in my dorm." His eyes narrowed. "I'll have to have a word with him." He nodded and walked away. "Making a girl cry... fighting in the streets..." She heard him mutter.</p><p>"Don't be too mad at him!" Gwen called, making Riddle stop and look at her. "Headmaster Crowley has already assigned a punishment! Besides, it was partly Grim's fault as well!"</p><p>"Hey!" Grim sounding offended.</p><p>"If you insist Miss Brookes." Riddle replied. "Have a good day." He resumed walking away.</p><p>Gwen and Grim continued all the way to Sam's shop. "Hello?" She called as she walked in.</p><p>“IN STOCK NOW!" A man yelled, appearing from nowhere and terrifying them. Gwen and Grim let out a yell, and jumped. The man laughed. "Sorry little demons, did I frighten you?" He asked, laughter in his tone.</p><p>"Hi!" Gwen greeted as her heart rate slowed to normal. "Are you Sam?"</p><p>"Sam I am!" The man replied. "You must be Gwen! Crowley told me all about you this morning." A gleeful look flickered on his face. "If Vargas hadn't been holding his husband back, Crewel would have skinned the headmaster."</p><p>Gwen chose to ignore that. She pulled out the sack of gold. "Um, I was wondering if I could buy some clothes? I also need... um... undergarments."</p><p>"No problem!" Sam beamed. "Let me grab it for you. Just wait here." He walked into a back room.</p><p>"This guys weird!" Grim said.</p><p>"You think that about everyone." Gwen replied. Gwen heard the bell ring, signaling someone entering the store.</p><p>"Hi! Sam, are you here? Oh! It's you!" She heard a familiar voice call. Gwen turned around and was tackled in a hug.</p><p>"Kalim!" Gwen cheered and wrapped her arms around him to return his hug. She could see Jamil behind them. "Hi Jamil!"</p><p>Jamil nodded in greeting. "Kalim, let go of her. You can't just run up and grab people like that, especially women."</p><p>Kalim laughed, giving another one of his blinging smiles. "Sorry! I was just so excited to see Gwen!" He said to Jamil as he let go of her. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"</p><p>Gwen wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm kind of stuck here." At their confused looks she elaborated. "It turns out, I might be from another world? The magic mirror can't or won't send me back." She started vomiting out the words. "And I can't remember anything, so I don't even know what or where my world is. And now I'm staying in a rundown dorm, and I'm cleaning the schools and watching Grim, but I already messed that up and Crowley got angry at me, and he might kick me out if I mess up again and-"</p><p>A pair of hands gently rested on her shoulders and squeezed in reassurance. "Hey." Jamil said, interrupting her. Gwen looked up at his face and realized she has started crying. "Take a breath." Jamil instructed. "You can't help your situation by giving yourself a panic attack." Gwen let out a shaky breath, nodding at his words. Something about Jamil's eyes seemed to hypnotize her, leaving her in a calm trance.</p><p>Kalim pulled her into another hug, this one much more gentle. "Don't worry! If Crowley kicks you out, you can just move into Scarabia!" He assured her. "We'll help you if you need it!"</p><p>"I got it!" Sam's voice called. Everyone looked over to see him waking back with bags. He froze, observing everyone. "What did I miss?"</p><p>Gwen wiped her tears away. "It's okay Sam!" She assured him. "Kalim and Jamil were helping me feel better."</p><p>"Alright!" Grim snapped, wriggling between Gwen and Kalim, making the two pull away. "Pay him for the clothes so we can leave already!" He demanded.</p><p>Gwen giggled, taking out the bag. "Here you go Sam!"</p><p>"I'll pay!" Kalim offered.</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "No, it's okay!"</p><p>"Let him." Jamil insisted, pushing the hand holding the coins back to Gwen. "It's not like we can't afford it."</p><p>Grim growled. "Just take the bags!" He insisted.</p><p>Gwen smiled and put the coins back in her pocket. "I don't know how to thank you." She said, taking the bags from Sam. "Seriously, this is so sweet."</p><p>Kalim smiled. "Come to one of my parties!"</p><p>"Done!" Gwen promised. "What about you Jamil?"</p><p>Surprise flickered across his face. "You don't have to repay me." He said.</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "I insist!"</p><p>Jamil sighed and shook his head. "Then, I suppose you can help me prepare the party you attend." He offered.</p><p>"It's a deal!" Gwen beamed. "We better get going! I'll see you two later!" She said, balancing all the bags before walking out.</p><p>Gwen struggled with the bags. "Man, Sam really went all out. The weird thing is I didn't even tell him any of my sizes." She looked down at Grim. "Too bad you can't help me carry all these."</p><p>"Oya, oya~" A voice called. Gwen looked over to see a very tall boy. He had one gold eye and one gray eye, with teal hair and one black streak. "You look like you need a hand." He noticed.</p><p>"Yes, actually." Gwen said.</p><p>"Floyd, help me grab her bags." The man said, walking closer and grabbing half the bags. Another man, looking identical to the other appeared from nowhere, taking more bags. Gwen ended up only holding one.   </p><p>"Golly, you didn't have to grab them all!" She insisted.</p><p>Floyd snickered. "Pfft... like a little shrimp could really carry all these."</p><p>The other man grinned. "What sort of men would we be if we refused to help a young girl like you? I'm Jade Leech, and this is my brother Floyd." He said. "And you're Gwen Brookes, the non-magic girl. Where are we taking your bags?"</p><p>"Headmaster Crowley has me living in that run down dorm." Gwen replied, leading the way.</p><p>"Eh? That ramshackle?" Floyd asked. "Azul's not gonna like that!"</p><p>"Why not?" Gwen asked. "And who's Azul?"</p><p>"Azul is our friend, and the Dorm Leader of Octaniville." Jade explained. "We run a business called the Mostro Lounge on campus, and we were hoping to use your living space to expand the business."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense." Gwen said. "Sorry."</p><p>"You can't help your living situation." Jade replied. "Although, I'm sure you and Azul could work out a deal." He offered. "Perhaps you could move into Octaniville and Azul could take over Ramchackle."</p><p>Ooo, that set off a red flag for some reason. "We'll see." Gwen replied. "Oh! Look at that! We're here!" She opened the door, and the twins followed her inside, dropping the bags on the couch. "Thank you so much!"</p><p>"See you around Little Shrimp." Floyd said, walking out.</p><p>"Yes, have a good day." Jade added, following his brother out.</p><p>“Grim, let's make a note to avoid them." Gwen said.</p><p>"Agreed." Grim said.</p><p>Gwen dug through her bags, picking out a cute pink blouse and blue jeans. She ran to her bathroom to change.</p><p>Once she came downstairs she looked at the time. "C'mon on Grim, time to meet Ace and clean the windows."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gwen’s just attracting boys left and right, huh? Now it’s time to clean the windows. Guess she’ll meet Ace there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Deuce Spade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to clean the windows, but where’s Ace? Also, a wild Deuce appeared!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen and Grim made their way to the cafeteria. Of course, Gwen had to carry Grim there, because the cat was complaining the whole time. "I'm already beat from cleaning all day... now we have to wash a hundred windows, too..."</p><p>"We wouldn't be doing this if you had just behaved yourself." Gwen reminded him. "If you're over it, then let's just get it done." She set him down and started cleaning.</p><p>"That Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time. Who does he think he is, making me wait! I'm pissed!" Grim hissed.</p><p>"It is weird he's not here yet." Gwen agreed. "I'm sure he'll be here soon though, so we might as well get started without him." </p><p>Grim sat on a table for a few minutes, waiting. After a long enough time had passed, he growled. "I don't care what happened, this is too late!”</p><p>Gwen agreed, having already cleaned ten windows by herself. "Yeah, where is he?”</p><p>Grim's eyes widened. "Wait, he wouldn't just skip out, right!?"</p><p>Gwen narrowed her eyes. "That is exactly what he's doing!" She realized. "Ooo! That big... awful... jerk! We should tell Crowley!”</p><p>Grim jumped down from the table. "I'm not letting him get with putting all the punishment on us!" He shouted. "Let's go henchman! We're gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing!" Grim took off running.</p><p>“Grim!" Gwen called, chasing after him. "Let's just tell the headmaster instead!" Gwen ended up following him all the way to an empty classroom.</p><p>"Ora!" Grim growled. "Where's Ace?! We're not gonna let you hide away!" He demanded. "Ah, there's nobody here?!"</p><p>Gwen slid into the classroom after him, panting. "It's 4:00 Grim, classes have been over for a while now." She wheezed. "Everyone's gone back to their dorms.”</p><p>"That's not quite true, madam." A voice called. Gwen and Grim looked around to see a portrait of a fancy gentleman on the wall. "I'm here."</p><p>Grim screamed. "That picture talked!"</p><p>"What now?" The portrait asked. "It's not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school." The painted man explained. "The Wall Lady over there, the Wall Gentleman over here, everyone can speak. Portraits can speak because they have a mouth. That's normal, you know?"</p><p>"Wow!" Gwen giggled. "I guess that makes sense!"</p><p>“I'm glad you understand. Now then, who are you looking for?”</p><p>"A guy named Ace." Grim explained. "He's got a heart mark on his face and hair that sticks up."</p><p>“He was supposed to wash windows with us after school." Gwen said. "But it looks like he ditched us instead."</p><p>"What horrible manners!" The portrait looked aghast. "Luckily, I do know him. He's one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago..."</p><p>"What!" Grim looked furious. "So he did try to get away! Which way did he go?"</p><p>“The entrance is behind the East Building." The portrait said.</p><p>Grim took off running. "Hey! We're going after him!" He shouted to Gwen.</p><p>"Grim, wait!" She called. "Thank you sir!" She said to the portrait before running after the little monster.</p><p>Did a part of Ace regret what he was doing? Yes, but he buried that part deep down. After all, it wasn't his fault the statue got burned. That dumb girl was the one who got in between them!</p><p>“No way am I washing a hundred windows." Ace said. "Gonna head on home..."</p><p>"HEY YOU!!!" A scream tore though the halls. Ace flinched. It was the raccoon! Right on his heels was the girl, looking out of breath.</p><p>"Geh! Found me!"</p><p>"Jerk!!!" Grim called. "Hold up! I won't let you be the only one to escape!"</p><p>"I'm not just going to wait around for you!" Ace said smugly. "I'm outta here!" Ace turned and bolted down the hall.</p><p>Grim tore off after him. "It's not fair for only you to get out of it! I want to skip too!"</p><p>“Grim!" Gwen cried, chasing after him.</p><p>Deuce Spade paused, wondering what all that commotion was about. An orange haired boy he remembered seeing in class ran by him. "Outta my way! Outta my way!" He demanded, running at full speed.</p><p>A girl and her cat were chasing after him. The girl practically collapsed on Deuce, flustering him. "That... that jerk is trying to skip out on cleaning." The girl wheezed, leaning onto Deuce. "Catch him please!"</p><p>“Magic to capture someone?!" Deuce's mind was going a mile a minute. "I should freeze their legs, no, how about restrain them? Or I could um..."</p><p>“Anything is fine!" Gwen said. "Just stop him!"</p><p>“Any way, I don't care how, just hit him hard! Hurry!" Grim snapped.</p><p>"Any way?!?" The blue haired boy gulped. "Any... way..." He scowled. "Anything is fine so come on!" He pulled out a pen. "Something heavy!"</p><p>Gwen's jaw dropped as a large cauldron dropped on top of Ace, pinning him to the floor. "What the heck?! A pot?!" Ace gasped in pain.</p><p>Grim burst into laughter. "Check it out! Ace is flat as a pancake under that cauldron!" He sneered. "So lame."</p><p>The blue haired boy looked stunned. "I didn't think I'd get a cauldron. Did I over do it?" He asked.</p><p>"No, no!" Gwen said, patting his shoulder. "You did great!"</p><p>"Man, this hurts..." Ace groaned. He glared up at them. "You should be fine. Those one hundred windows should be clean in a flash."</p><p>Gwen began to push the cauldron off of him. "Headmaster Crowley told us too do it!" She said. "You're lucky Grim chased you down, i was going to go straight to the Headmaster instead."</p><p>“Washing one hundred windows as a punishment..." The other boy looked confused. "What in the world did you all do?"</p><p>Ace stood up slowly. "I got into it with that fur ball and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts' statue a bit." </p><p>The boy looked stunned. "You damaged one of the Great Seven statues?! That's defiantly something people would get angry with."  He shook his head. "You get into a prestigious school then do something like that on the first day..."</p><p>Ace scowled. "Shut up. And who are you?"</p><p>“I'm Deuce. Deuce Spade." He introduced. "Would it hurt for you to remember your classmates' faces at least?" He paused. "Um..."</p><p>“You haven't memorized them either..." Ace pointed out.</p><p>"Anyway!" Deuce said loudly. "If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Ace rolled his eyes. "Then let's get it done and over with."</p><p>Gwen beamed. "Finally! I already cleaned some windows, so we have about 90 left." She said. Then she paused, realizing something. "Grim, you've been oddly quiet." She said.</p><p>"Ah! That furball's gone!" Ace realized.</p><p>"Crowley's gonna kill me!" Gwen shrieked, and looked around desperately.</p><p>She spotted Grim on the way to Main Street. "He heh! I leave it to you all!" He grinned. "Bye bye!" He called as he ran off.</p><p>"Dumb cat!" Ace shouted. "He made me take his place!" He turned to Deuce. "Hey! Umm, Juice?"</p><p>“I'm not Juice. Deuce! Deu!" Deuce corrected.</p><p>"You're partly responsible so help us catch that furball!" Ace commanded.</p><p>"Why me?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Ace pointed a thumb at Gwen. "This deadweight can't use magic so she doesn't count!" He explained. "Let's go!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, we all know where this is going. Gwen just can’t catch a break…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Chandelier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen, Ace, and Deuce have to chase after Grim. It doesn’t go well. Gwen wishes she had tried harder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I know Gwen has this weird thing going on with her crying fits. I PROMISE there is a reason for this. It will be explained later on as the story progresses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio chased the cat all the way to the cafeteria. "Crap!" Ace shouted. "He's darting around everywhere!"</p><p>Grim snickered as he dodged their attempts to grab him. "Catch me if you can suckers!" Gwen gasped as Grim floated all the way up to the chandelier.</p><p>"Getting on the chandelier is an underhanded move!" Deuce said. "We haven't learned the magic to fly yet..." A look of deep thought crossed his face. "We need something to get up there, and also catch him..." He trailed off into a mutter.</p><p>"Grim!" Gwen called. "Get down from there right now!" She demanded.</p><p>"Make me!" Grim replied, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>"Oh, <em>real</em> mature!" Gwen shouted back.</p><p>"Ah, I've got it!" Deuce shouted, pulling out his wand.</p><p>"I've gotta think of an idea..." Ace muttered. He took a look at Deuce and then did a double take. "Whoa, whoa, wait a sec! Why are you pointing your magical pen at me?!"</p><p>Deuce grinned. "I'll just throw you!" He explained.</p><p>“You're gonna do WHAT?!" Gwen cried, head whipping around so fast she got whiplash. "Please don't!" She begged. Gwen had a horrible feeling about this.</p><p>"You're joking?!" Ace took a step back, but ended up floating up off the ground. "Whoa Don't make me float!" His arms flailed uselessly as he levitated a few inches off the ground.</p><p>“Catch him, ya hear!" Deuce commanded, floating Ace up even higher. "Take aim... fire!"</p><p>Ace screamed as he was launched upwards. Grim screamed as he saw a floating Ace come barreling at him. Gwen screamed because she knew this wasn't going to end well.</p><p>The good news is that he caught Grim. The bad news is that he brought the chandelier down with him. Gwen screamed as it came falling to the floor. Luckily, no one seemed to badly hurt.</p><p>"It's broken!" Gwen cried. Her head whipped around to Deuce. "What were you thinking?!?" She grabbed her hair at the roots and began tugging. "Headmaster Crowley is going to literally kill me!"</p><p>Ace coughed from all the dust flying around. "I can't believe it!" He said as he stood back up.</p><p>Grim groaned, dazed by his fall and unmoving.</p><p>Deuce had a look of panic on his face. "I screwed up! I didn't think about the landing!"</p><p>"Are you..." Ace looked furious. "AN IDIOT?!??!??!?" He screamed. He was going to say more, but was interrupted by a chocked sob.</p><p>Ace and Deuce turned to see Gwen sobbing heavily. "Uh... Miss?" Deuce asked in concern.</p><p>"You're both idiots!" Gwen sobbed. "What were you thinking?!" She demanded. "Crowley gave me a job to do, and I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop Grim from causing a fight. It's my fault the statue got ruined. And now the chandelier is ruined!"</p><p>"No, it's not!" Ace said awkwardly. "Well, yeah, the chandelier is ruined but it's not you're fault!"</p><p>Deuce nodded. "This is all on us! You were even trying to tell us, but we didn't listen!"</p><p>"Well." A voice said, paralyzing everyone with terror. "Good to know <em>exactly</em> who's to blame for this." Everyone slowly turned their heads to see Headmaster Crowley in the doorway. Gwen shivered in fear. Crowley's anger this morning was nothing compared to the rage she could sense radiating off him in waves.</p><p>"Ah... Headmaster..." Ace muttered, taking a step back.</p><p>Crowley walked further into the room, Ace and Deuce taking a step back for every step he took forward. Gwen was petrified where she sat, not moving even when Crowley stood besides her. "Just. What. Exactly." Every word was tense and sharp. "ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" Crowley screamed, the room seeming to shake with his wrath.</p><p>Grim whimpered, still stunned. "The room is spinning..."</p><p>"You weren't satisfied with just damaging the statue so you decided to destroy the chandelier?!" He asked, sweeping an arm towards the mess.</p><p>Gwen sniffled, wiping at her face. She noticed oddly that the Headmaster's rage seemed entirely focused on Grim and the boys. Wasn't he mad at her? This was all her fault!</p><p>"This is the last straw." Crowley said. "I will have all three of you expelled!"</p><p>Deuce and Ace looked terrified. "Please!" Deuce begged. "Anything but that! I have things I have to do at this school!"</p><p>“You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy." Crowley replied sharply. "Did you not confess yourself that you ignored all of Miss Brookes' warnings?"</p><p>"I will pay for all damages if I have to!" Deuce declared.</p><p>Crowley crossed his arms. "This is no normal chandelier." He said. "This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for eternity. It is a masterpiece made by a legendary master of magical tools." He looked down at the ruined remains. "It has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation..." He put a hand to his chin. "Taking into consideration it's historical value, it would cost no less than a billion madol." He looked back at Deuce. "Can you pay those damages?"</p><p>Deuce's jaw dropped. "A billion madol?!"</p><p>Ace grinned nervously. "But teacher, can't you just fix it up with magic?"</p><p>"Magic is not all powerful." Crowley corrected. "More importantly, what we call the heart of any magical tool, the magic crystal, was shattered. No two magic crystals are the same. This chandelier will never be lit again."</p><p>"How can that..." Ace looked forlorn.</p><p>Deuce blinked back tears. "Crap... what am I doing... what am I going to tell mom..."</p><p>Crowley was about to say something else, but was cut off by a tugging at his cloak. He looked down at Gwen. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red. "Headmaster." Her voice sounded hoarse. "Please, this was all my fault. I should be the one getting kicked out, not them."</p><p>Crowley sighed. "That's right." He said finally. "There's one way." He patted Gwen's head. "There might be one way to fix the chandelier."</p><p>"Eh?" A look of hope dawned on everyone's faces.</p><p>"The magic crystal for this chandelier was mined in the Dwarf's Mine." Crowley explained. "If we have a magic crystal of the same kind as the original, repairs might be possible."</p><p>"I will go find a magic crystal!" Deuce declared. "Please, allow me to go!"</p><p>"However, I have no guarantee that there are any left in the mine." Crowley warned. "The mine has been closed for a while and it's very possible it's exhausted of crystals."</p><p>"I'll do anything to get the expulsion rescinded." Deuce said again.</p><p>"Fine." Crowley said after a long pause. "I shall give you three one night. Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion."</p><p>"Yes!" Deuce agreed. "Thank you very much!"</p><p>"I suppose." Ace said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's go get that magic crystal and be done with it."</p><p>Gwen finally found the strength to stand. "Headmaster... I'm going with them." She said.</p><p>Crowley blinked in surprise. "Miss Brookes... you aren't being punished. There's no need for you to..." He trailed off at the look on her face and sighed. "Very well then. Use the gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarfs' Mine."</p><p>"Yes sir/Headmaster!" Deuce and Gwen said in unison.</p><p>Gwen gently picked up Grim, the cat beginning to stir in her arms. "What now?" Grim asked woozily. "What exactly did I..."</p><p>"You really messed up." Gwen informed him. "You might've been happier staying unconscious."</p><p>"Eh?" Grim looked confused.</p><p>Gwen followed Ace and Deuce out of the cafeteria. "You've lost tuna privileges for two weeks." She informed him.</p><p>"What?!? That's too harsh!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Gwen. That mental breakdown is coming faster than I thought. At least Crowley’s on your side. With luck, the Dwarfs’ Mine will have a crystal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Dwarfs’ Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and the idiot trio travel to Dwarfs’ Mine, hoping to find a magic crystal. What they find is much, much more dangerous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deuce and Ace led the way to the Dark Mirror. "You don't have to help us, Miss." Deuce said. "This is our responsibility."</p><p>"Well, it's mine too!" Gwen replied. "And, uh, please call me Gwen. Miss feels weird coming from anyone but Crowley."</p><p>"Ah..." Ace sighed, interrupting them. "Why did it turn into something like this? Today is really not my day..."</p><p>Deuce leveled a glare at Ace. "Now isn't the time for mumbling! Let's go!" He turned to the Dark Mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Light our way to Dwarfs' Mine!"</p><p>"But that... that didn't rhyme." Gwen said. That didn't make sense. Isn't it supposed to rhyme?</p><p>"It's not supposed too...?" Ace replied with a confused look. "I mean, it can if you want it to."</p><p>The mirror rippled, before flashing brightly. When it faded, the group found themselves in a dark, overgrown forest.</p><p>"So this is Dwarfs' Mine." Deuce said. "It used to be prosperous thanks to magic crystal mining but..."</p><p>Grim whimpered in Gwen's arms. "Feels like something could jump out..." Gwen dropped him, unable to handle his wiggling around.</p><p>"Oh, there's a house back there." Ace noted, pointing at a cottage in the distance. "Let's go ask them about the mine."</p><p>The group of four walked up to the doorstep of the cottage. Gwen frowned, looking at it closely. It seemed rundown and lonely, an air of sadness hovering over it.</p><p>Deuce knocked on the door. "Good evening..." His voice trailed off as the door creaked open. "I guess it's abandoned. It's a mess in here."</p><p>The group walked further in the house, exploring. Grim spluttered, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I got a spider web in the face..." He complained, spitting.</p><p>Ace examined the furniture. "Aren't the table and chairs on the small side?" He asked. "Are they for kids? One two..." Ace counter the chairs. "There's seven! So many!"</p><p>“Seven children living on their own?" Gwen asked. "That doesn't seem likely. Maybe this is where the dwarves lived."</p><p>"This was probably a lively home when Dwarfs's Mine flourished." Deuce noted.</p><p>"They did what they had to." Ace agreed. "After all, magic crystals are found inside coal. For now, let's just go check it out."</p><p>The group exited the woods and made their way deeper into the forest, seeing the entrance of the mine. It looked ready to collapse at any moment.</p><p>“We're gonna go in that pitch black hole?!" Grim said, fear thick in his voice.</p><p>"Scared?" Ace asked teasingly. "Lame."</p><p>"I'm not scared at all!" Grim said firmly.</p><p>Gwen shivered, both from fear and the cold. She wished she had bought a coat with her. She was pretty sure she had seen one in one of the bags Sam gave her. It had been warm enough back at the school that she hadn't needed one.</p><p>"Oh!" Deuce seemed to have noticed her shivering. He unbuttoned his overcoat. "Here, take this!" He insisted draping it over her shoulders.</p><p>Gwen beamed, enjoying the protection from the cold as she put it on properly. "Thanks Deuce! That's so sweet of you!"</p><p>Ace scowled. "Whatever. It's your fault for not bringing a coat. Let's just go in already!"</p><p>"I'm taking the lead!" Grim snapped, wanting to prove he wasn't scared. "You guys follow me!"</p><p>The three entered the mine and Gwen was instantly taken aback. It may have been abandoned, but it glimmered with beautiful gems. "Golly!" Gwen said in awe.</p><p>"What!" Deuce said suddenly.</p><p>"What?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Something... is there!" Deuce replied.</p><p>Grim shrieked as a swarm of ghosts appeared from nowhere. One of them laughed. "Our first visitor in ten years!"</p><p>"Make yourselves at home!" Another said. "For eternity!"</p><p>"This place is haunted with ghosts, too!" Ace complained.</p><p>"We don't have time to deal with them one by one." Deuce said. "Let's go!" He grabbed Gwen's hand and ran deeper into the mine, Ace and Grim right behind them. They only stopped running when they could no longer hear the ghosts laugh.</p><p>"Don't think you can just order me around." Ace warned. "If you hadn't done something so idiotic, we wouldn't be in this mess."</p><p>Deuce glared. "You wanna talk about who started it?" He asked. "It's cause you wouldn't clean!"</p><p>"Oh, golly." Gwen sighed, holding her face in her palms. "Boys, can we not do this right now?"</p><p>"It started when that furball burned down the Queen of Hearts' statue!" Ace snapped, ignoring Gwen.</p><p>Grim growled. "That's what you get for making a fool outta me! And for making Gwen cry!"</p><p>"All of you!" Deuce shouted. "Do you understand our situation right now?" He asked. "The three of us are all expelled if we don't get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning!" He reminded.</p><p>"So stop patronizing me." Ace gritted out. "It's really ticking me off."</p><p>"Please settle down you three!" Gwen begged. Wait... what was that? Gwen looked past the ghosts, down further into the mine. She strained her ears. "I think I heard something."</p><p>"<strong>...on't...ive...wo...</strong>" Came the voice, echoing down the mine.</p><p>The three boys shivered. "What's...this voice?" Ace asked.</p><p>"<strong>St...one...sss...mine</strong>..." The voice echoed louder.</p><p>"I think it's... getting closer..." Deuce realized. "Gwen, perhaps you should get behind us." Gwen did not hesitate to follow his advice.</p><p>Whatever it was finally made it's way into view. Gwen's eyes went wide at the sight of it. "<strong>Stone......... IS MINE!!!</strong>" It screeched out.</p><p>The four stiffened up. Gwen gripped the back of Ace's blazer tightly. "IT'S HERE!" They screamed in unison. They took off running back from whence they came.</p><p>"What the heck is that thing!?" Deuce asked once they stopped.</p><p>Grim screamed. "Crowley didn't say anything about that!! Let's get outta here!"</p><p>“It's so nasty!" Ace said, throwing a quick look over his shoulder. "But didn't it mention a 'stone'?!"<br/>  <br/>"Eh?" Grim asked.</p><p>The monster's voice echoed down towards them. "<strong>St...one, won't...give...</strong>?!"</p><p>The group gasped. "So there really are magic crystals left!" Deuce noted, hope in his eyes.</p><p>"N-n-n-nope!" Grim stuttered out. "Nope! I'm a genius but I can't beat that thing!"</p><p>"But we'll be expelled without it." Deuce replied. "I'm going!"</p><p>“You've gotta be kidding?!" Ace replied.</p><p>Gwen grabbed Deuce's sleeve to keep him from going anywhere. "It's too dangerous!" She said.</p><p>Deuce pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I <em>cannot</em>, under any circumstances, be expelled!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, Gwen finally has a full on mental breakdown.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Selfish Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having narrowly escaped, the group falls back and regroups. Why won’t they listen to Gwen? Let her prove herself! She’s not worthless!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwen has a panic attack in this chapter. If you want to skip it, it starts at “You’d be better off returning to school.” And ends at “You're right.” I’ll leave a summary in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Leave! Leave!! Leave!!" The monster roared at them. It swung its clawed hand. Deuce grunted at it hit him, slamming him into a wall.</p><p>“Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious!" Ace said, whipping out his pen. "I'll stop it!"</p><p>The wind that whipped fiercely threw the halls did nothing to it. The monster simply howled with anger. It swung a hand at Ace, sending him slamming into the wall as well.</p><p>Grim hissed from his spot in front of Gwen. "Stay away!" He blew out a torrent of fire. The monster growled. "It's not working at all!" Grim cried.</p><p>Gwen took a step back in terror. The monster flashed. Wait, that wasn't right. It came from behind the monster. "Golly! I can see something sparkle!" She announced.</p><p>"Behind that thing!" Ace realized. "At the end of the tunnel, something..."</p><p>"That light, is it a magic crystal?" Deuce wondered.</p><p>The monster growled in anger. "WON'T GIVE!!" It howled. </p><p>"Let's get out of here!" Grim cried. "We're done for at this rate!"</p><p>Gwen took a deep breath, summoning her courage. Then she bolted over to Ace and Deuce, helping them stand back up. "You heard the cat!" She said, dragging them along. "We gotta get out of here!"</p><p>"I'm not a cat!" Grim protested, running behind them.</p><p>The monster growled at their escape, but didn't chase them. The four ran all the way out of the mines and all the way back to the cottage.</p><p>"Is this far enough?" Grim asked, panting.</p><p>“Owwww." Ace groaned, looking sore. "What in the world was that? No one said anything about that!"</p><p>“It didn't seem like any old ghost." Deuce noted. <br/>   <br/>"Let's give up and go home." Ace said. "I'd rather get expelled than die fighting that thing." <br/>   <br/>Deuce and Gwen looked at him with alarm.  "Wha?!" Deuce gasped. "Don't screw with me! I'd rather die than face expulsion! There's a magic crystal right in front of us and you wanna go home!"</p><p>Ace laughed. "You talk big for someone worse at magic than me. Go alone if you want. I'm done."</p><p>"Ooh, that right?" Deuce asked loudly, punching a fist into his palm. "Then stay right there cowering like a spineless coward!"</p><p>"Huh? Coward?" Ace had a jovial tone, but the look in his face warned Deuce to drop it. "Who exactly are you talking about?"</p><p>"Uh, Deuce." Grim interrupted. "Did you switch up your character?" He asked. </p><p>Gwen had to agree with Grim. It was like someone completely different had taken over Deuce.</p><p>Deuce's eyes went wide, and he seemed to return to normal. He cleared his throat. "My bad. I lost my composure a bit."</p><p>"Can magic help us at all?" Gwen asked. She wanted, no, needed to get this done. She had to prove she wasn't worthless. She had to show Headmaster Crowley she could do it.</p><p>Deuce shook his head. "Like the headmaster said earlier, magic isn't all-powerful. If you can't imagine it then it won't materialize." He explained. "Large-scale or complicated magic require a lot of training to use."</p><p>"But that's why we have schools for magic." Ace added. "You have to practice a lot to use magic just as it comes to mind. Bluntly, you'll screw up if you lose your cool."</p><p>"So that's why Grim can only use fire!" Gwen realized. "But, I've also seen everyone use it willy-nilly."</p><p>"Stuff you're good at you can go off instinct." Ace replied.</p><p>"At any rate, I'm going in there." Deuce said. "I'll figure out how to beat that thing and come back with a magic crystal."</p><p>"I'll go with you!" Gwen insisted.</p><p>"No." Deuce said. "You've been a big help, but without magic, it's too dangerous for you. Besides, this is my assignment, not yours. You'd be better off returning to the school."</p><p>Gwen took a step back. She- she wasn't worthless. She could still do this! Gwen blinked back the tears. She didn't understand. Why weren't they letting her help?</p><p>"However." Ace interrupted her thoughts. "Judging by the chandelier incident, you're a complete idiot. You couldn't land a single hit earlier but now you'll 'figure it out'? It's going to end the same."</p><p>"Come again?!" Deuce asked, anger in his tone. "You think of..."</p><p>"Here they go again." Grim complained. His ears perked up at the sound of heavy breathing. "Gwen?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm not worthless!" Gwen said. </p><p>Grim rushed to her side. "No one was saying that you were!"</p><p>Ace and Deuce stopped fighting to look over at them. "Hey, girlie!" Ace called. "What's up with you?" </p><p>"I'M NOT USELESS!" Gwen shouted.</p><p>The boys flinched. "Why are you shouting?" Grim asked.</p><p>“Is she okay?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I promise I'm trying!" Gwen continued. "I know I messed up, that I keep messing up, that I always mess up! But I swear, I'm trying!" The tears came faster and faster, her sobs trying to choke her.</p><p>"Gwen..." Deuce took a step towards her.</p><p>"I have to do this!" Gwen said. "I have to prove I can do something right for once! I know I don't have magic, but I can still help!"</p><p>Deuce held out his arms and Gwen collapsed in them. "Why won't you let me help?!" Gwen demanded.</p><p>“You're right." Deuce agreed. "I shouldn't have tried to send you away like that. Let's fight together." He said.</p><p>"How?" Gwen sniffled, starting to calm down. "I can't even keep the three of you from fighting."</p><p>“Then we'll work together this time." Ace promised, resting a hand on her head. </p><p>“But what exactly can we do?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Gwen pushed away from him, wiping her tears away. I am such a crybaby... "We have to come up with a proper strategy." She said.</p><p>"Yeah, I just said that so you'd stop crying." Ace replied. "You mean you actually want us to get along and work together?" Ace laughed. "Ha! That's cold. You have no problem saying lame things with a serious face, huh."</p><p>"Agreed." Deuce said. "No way I'm working with this loser.</p><p>Gwen growled. She was sick and tired of these three idiots and their attitudes. Her hands shot out and grabbed their ears. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said as both boys tried to escape her grip. "Which one of us doesn't have to be here? Who's going out of her way to help you?" She demanded.</p><p>"Why are you this strong?!" Ace asked.</p><p>“Yeah, this hurts!" Deuce agreed.</p><p>"I'll let go if you promise to listen." Gwen said, a serene smile on her face.</p><p>"Yes!/Deal!" Both boys shot up and began rubbing their ears once she released them.</p><p>“Gwen has a point." Grim pointed out, relieved he had been spared her wrath. "I feel it's way lamer to get expelled on the first day of school."</p><p>"Uhh, that's..." Ace couldn't come up with a good argument. </p><p>Gwen picked up Grim and stroked under his chin. "Now then, if you boys can manage your egos." She began. "I do have an idea, but...”</p><p>"Fine!" Ace agreed, throwing his hands in the air. "We just have to get it done, right!" He grinned at Gwen. "So, what's your plan?"</p><p>Grim stood with others at the entrance to the mines. "You... really think it'll go as planned?" He asked Gwen. "I'm sca... no, just nervous."</p><p>Gwen smiled reassuringly. "No worries, Grim. We can do this."</p><p>Ace laughed. "You're too stiff. Just go with the flow. Let's get this over with!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gwen has a panic attack after being told to go back to the school. In her panic she tries to convince the boys that she can still help and she’s not worthless.<br/>I know it kinda comes out of nowhere, but her thing about being worthless is leftover trauma from her old life. It will be explored more and dealt with as the story goes on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Teamwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and the idiot squad come up with a plan. Grim finds a black stone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Squints eyes* 406 hits? Who are you people? Why do you like my super dumb self indulgent fan fiction? Seriously, tell me in the comments what you like so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, beasty!" Grim called. "Over here!"</p><p>The forest shook as the monster clawed its out of the mines and into the forest. "<strong>LeAAAVVEE</strong>!" It roared at them.</p><p>"Gah!" Grim shrieked. "It's coming!"</p><p>Gwen whistled from her spot and waved as the monster turned to face her. "Golly! I'm over here big guy!" She called.</p><p>"<strong>Grr?! There... thief... too. Won't give... mine... mine</strong>!!" The monster growled. It punched the ground, making it shake.</p><p>“That punch looks like a knockout if it lands!" Grim warned.</p><p>“Let's just get it away from the tunnels." Gwen said. She picked up Grim and started to bolt.</p><p>"<strong>Go away! Go away</strong>!!" The monster called out, chasing them into the woods.</p><p>"It's pretty far from the tunnel now!" Grim pointed out.</p><p>Gwen nodded. "Go!" She shouted.</p><p>"Ok, I got this!" Ace's voice called from the trees. "Let's go, Extra Large Tempest!" A whirlwind whipped through the trees.</p><p>Grim jumped out of Gwen's arms and turned to face the monster. "And the Great Grim's Fire Special!" He blew out a torrent of fire.</p><p>The monster grunted in confusion as it was blasted with a massive wave of fire.</p><p>“How's this!" Ace grinned at Gwen. "I can even fan Grim's shoddy flame into an inferno!"</p><p>"It's not shoddy!" Grim replied. "Every word out of your mouth pisses me off!"</p><p>“The monster is caught in the inferno!" Gwen pointed out. "Now's our chance!"</p><p>Deuce stepped out from his hiding place, taking a deep breath. "Calm down... take aim... the biggest, heaviest... thing I know..." He told himself, concentrating. His eyes opened, a fierce look on his face. "Come forth, cauldron!"</p><p>A massive cauldron landed on the monster's head, slamming it into the dirt.</p><p>"Got it!" Grim cheered. "Nice work everyone! Hey look!" He pointed at the monster. "The monster looks flat as a pancake just like Ace earlier!"</p><p>Gwen started giggling at the memory. "You don't need to bring that up again!" Ace said. "Jeez, today isn't my day." That only made Gwen laugh even harder. "Oi! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Gwen was cackling now.</p><p>“Let's go get the magic crystal while that thing can't move." Deuce reminded the group.</p><p>Gwen calmed down with a sigh, noticing both boys had a slight blush on their face for some reason. "Deuce is right! Let's go!" The four ran into the mine. The monster growled as the group ran past him and into the cave.</p><p>The four ran deep into cavern, all the way to where they had seen the shimmer. "There!" Deuce called, pointing at a glowing stone. "A magic crystal!"</p><p>"<strong>Hands off</strong>!!" The monster bellowed, squirming underneath the shaking cauldron. Gwen ran to the wall and began prying the crystal free.</p><p>“Crap!" Ace said. "That thing is almost free!"</p><p>"Oi, Deuce! Throw some more stuff on it!" Grim suggested.</p><p>“Eeh, something heavy?!" Deuce asked, fumbling for his pen. "Come forth! Cauldron!" He called. Though it landed, the monster appeared unaffected by it. "And umm, cauldron?!" Deuce repeated. Another hit. "One more, cauldron!" Another hit, making the monster cry out.</p><p>"Do you have nothing but cauldrons in you repertoire?!" Ace asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Shut up!" Deuce snapped. "I'm at my wits end here!"</p><p>"I got it!" Gwen announced as she finally pried the stone out of the wall.</p><p>Grim let out some fire as a distraction. "We got the magic crystal! Let's skedaddle!"</p><p>"Roger!" Ace agreed.</p><p>The three raced to the exit, where the monster was still pinned by the cauldrons. "<strong>That... is... MINE</strong>!!" It howled in rage, shaking the caverns. It threw off the cauldrons and began to chase after them.</p><p>"You're kidding?!" Ace shouted. "It knocked off all that stuff and came after us!"</p><p>The monster trudged after them. "<strong>Uuuh... ugh...! Give... it... ba...ck</strong>!" It growled.</p><p>"Shoot! It's gonna catch up to us!" Ace panicked.</p><p>“But it's weaker!" Gwen pointed out. "Now we might win this!"</p><p>"Ah, fine!" Ace said, coming to a stop along with the others. "Let's finish it! Don't let me down, Mr. Serious!"</p><p>"You, too!" Deuce replied.</p><p>"I'll show off my true power!" Grim vowed, letting off a jet of fire.</p><p>After a unleashing a fury of combined attacks, the glass jar shattered and broke. The monster collapsed as the ink spilled everywhere, dissolving upon impact. Gwen stared down at the dissipating ink. It felt... weird, like it was trying to reach out to her. Deuce panted heavily, distracting Gwen from her thoughts. When she looked back, nothing remained of the monster.</p><p>“We... did it?" Ace asked.</p><p>“We won..." Grim realized. "We actually won!"</p><p>"Oh, golly!" Gwen giggled. "We did it!"</p><p>"Hooray!" Deuce cheered.</p><p>“We did it!" Ace hollered, picking up Gwen and spinning her around. The two blushed as he put her down.</p><p>"Victory high five~" Grim cried out in joy.</p><p>"Yay!" All four cheered in unison.</p><p>Gwen sighed, and smiled at the three celebrating boys. "Golly, this must be adversity bringing people together." She teased.</p><p>Deuce gasped. "No. This is nothing like that!" He denied.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah!" Ace rebutted. "Could you stop saying weird things?" He asked.</p><p>“We won thanks to my genius!" Grim insisted. "It's not because we pooled our strength!"</p><p>Ace sighed and shook his head. "I guess making excuses is pretty lame. I hate to admit it but we won thanks to your plan." He conceded.</p><p>"True." Deuce smiled fondly at Gwen. "We got the magic crystal because you gave us level headed instructions." A look of relief graced his face. "We can prevent our expulsion this way. I'm so relieved."</p><p>Gwen smiled. "I'm glad everyone is alright. Honestly, this was all thanks to your teamwork."</p><p>“Yeah, yeah." Ace waved her off. "We're all relieved. And seriously worn-out and battered. Let's go home."</p><p>"I'm starving from using so much magic..." Grim complained. He sniffed the air curiously. "Hmm? What's this?" He asked.</p><p>Gwen had been wrong. The monster had not disappeared completely. A black stone rested on the ground. "Remnants from that monster?" Deuce asked. "A magic crystal? But I've never seen one pitch black like coal before."</p><p>Grim walked closer and sniffed at it. "This thing smells really good."</p><p>“No way!" Ace said in disgust.</p><p>"This has to be candy the monster was hiding!" Grim theorized. "Ooh, I can't hold back! Time to dig in!"</p><p>Gwen watched in horror as the cat held the black rock in his little paws and put it in his mouth. "Grim, you spit that thing out right- <em>and</em> you swallowed it."</p><p>Grim gasped, making Gwen fear that the rock was poisonous. "Hey, you alright?!" Deuce asked in concern.</p><p>“That's why you don't eat things off the ground~" Ace chastised teasingly.</p><p>"D...d-d-d" Grim was stuttering. Gwen was panicking, wondering how easy it would be to get him to the vet. "DELICIOUS!!" Grim cried in joy.</p><p>"Wha?!" The other three asked in stunned unison.</p><p>"It's full-bodied but also rich, with an aromatic sweetness that blooms in my mouth..." Grim described, looking like he was in heaven. "Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth!"</p><p>Ace gagged. "Monsters really do have different tastes from us."</p><p>"I guess so." Deuce agreed. "But more than that... most people wouldn't even put a mystery object in their mouth without a thought."</p><p>"Is he really alright?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms. She looked down at them. "Golly! I almost forgot." She took off the blazer and handed it back to Deuce. "Here you go, Deuce. Thanks for letting me use it."</p><p>Deuce put it back on. "It was no problem, really."</p><p>Grim laughed. "Tasty, tasty!" He looked over at Gwen. "Don't worry, my stomach isn't weak like yours." He assured her.</p><p>"Don't come crawling back to me when you get sick later." Ace said.</p><p>"Switching gears," Deuce interrupted, buttoning his blazer back up. "Let's get this magic crystal to the headmaster!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time on My Dream, Crowley is almost strangled by Crewel and the rest of the staff join forces to adopt Gwen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Staff Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and the others go to find Headmaster Crowley. He’s… busy being murdered. Maybe they should come back later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally!! Finally I have finished the prologue arc! I’m so happy. Let me know what your favorite part was.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four exited the Dark Mirror into an empty mirror chamber. "I wonder where the headmaster is." Gwen said.</p><p>"Probably in his office." Ace pointed out. "Uh, I think it's this way." Ace led the group through the halls and to the doorway of the Headmaster's office. They could hear shouting coming from inside.</p><p>Gwen reached out and knocked, but got no response. Gwen looked back at the other three. "Should we just... open it?" Deuce and Ace shrugged. Gwen took a deep breath and opened the door.</p><p>The group was greeted by the sight of Headmaster Crowley being strangled by a man with white and black hair. "You let a defenseless girl go off on her own with <em>two teenage boys</em>?!" The man demanded. "What were you thinking, Dire?!"</p><p>"I told her she didn't have to go!" Crowley choked out, his face starting to turn purple.</p><p>"Sh-should we come back later?" Gwen asked. All eyes in the room turned to her, and she realized Crowley and the man choking him weren't the only ones in the room.</p><p>There was an older man holding a cat, a large man with muscles, and... "Little demon!" Sam swooped Gwen up in a hug. "You're just in time to stop Crewel from ensuring we never get paid again!"</p><p>"See!" Crowley said as the other man released his throat. "She's back! And she's fine!" He gasped, taking deep breaths as he massaged his throat.</p><p>Crowley's attacker strode across the room to Gwen, looking her over. "Oh thank heavens you're in one piece puppy!" He said. "Well, maybe not your clothes, but no matter!" He glared at the boys. "I trust you mutts kept your hands to yourself?"</p><p>“Don't worry!" Gwen assured him. She pulled out the crystal from her pocket. "We got it all taken care of."</p><p>"Eh?!" Crowley looked stunned. "You really went to Dwarfs' Mine to find a magic crystal?"</p><p>"Huh?" The four students asked, confused.</p><p>Crowley looked sheepish as he fixed his clothing. "I really didn't think... you'd not only go but then come back with a crystal in hand." He explained. "I quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsion."</p><p>"Dire!" The staff said in exasperation.</p><p>“Headmaster Crowley!" Gwen echoed.</p><p>“Nga! The nerve of this guy!" Grim hissed. "While we were off fighting some crazy beast!"</p><p>"Beast?" Crowley asked. The rest off the staff exchanged looks.</p><p>"What do you mean by beast?" The elderly man asked.</p><p>“There was a monster there!" Ace exclaimed. "It was super gross and crazy strong, it was awful!"</p><p>"Could you explain in more detail?" Crowley asked.</p><p>After the four gave their explanation, the muscled man bolted across the room to grab the black and white haired man. "Divus, honey, he signs our paychecks!" He reminded.</p><p>"Ashton, darling, he sent her into a death trap with no means of defense or communication!" Replied the struggling man.</p><p>Crowley ignored the attempt on his life. "A mysterious monster living in a coal mine." He repeated. "The four of you worked together to defeat it and bring back a magic crystal?"</p><p>“We didn't really work together..." Ace said.</p><p>“It's more like our goals were aligned..." Deuce continued.</p><p>Crowley burst out sobbing, making everyone pause what they were doing and awkwardly look at him. Even the man who kept trying to kill Crowley paused, though he still looked annoyed.</p><p>Sam snickered next to Gwen. "So, while he's distracted." He whispered. "That's Mozus Trein, he teaches History. And that cat is Lucius." He pointed to the elderly man and his cat. "Muscle man over there is Coach Ashton Vargas. The man he's restraining is Professor Divus Crewel, his husband. Crewel teaches Alchemy." Sam explained.</p><p>Crowley was still crying, which made Gwen think he was just being dramatic now. "What's with this guy?" Grim asked. "Why is an adult bursting into tears?!"</p><p>"Hey! Grown men are still allowed to cry!" Gwen snapped.</p><p>“In all the years I've been headmaster..." Crowley sniffled. "For the day to come that students from Night Raven College go hand in hand to face and defeat their enemy!"</p><p>"You're <em>crying</em> in front of said students." Trein said dryly.</p><p>"What?! I did not hold this guys hand!" Deuce protested.</p><p>"I would never do that, gross!" Ace refuted. "But headmaster, how old are you?!"</p><p>"Physically or mentally?" Sam asked.</p><p>"I am overwhelmed with emotion." Crowley exclaimed. "This incident confirms it." He beamed proudly at Gwen. "Miss Brookes. Without a doubt, you have talent as a beast tamer!"</p><p>"Beast tamer?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards called here by the Dark Mirror." Crowley began. "However, they are of a superior class that makes them prideful and egotistical people, that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centered."</p><p>"You're really not saying anything good." Grim said.</p><p>"You cannot use magic." Crowley said. "But, maybe, precisely because you cannot use magic means that you could give instructions to wizards and get them to cooperate. Perhaps that mediocrity is exactly what this school needs right now!"</p><p>Gwen made eye contact with Sam. The two lost it, almost doubling over in their mirth. "He called you three <em>beasts</em>!" Gwen cackled.</p><p>Sam leaned against Gwen. "He builds up how important you are! And then he calls you <em>mediocre</em>!”</p><p>“You're not saying anything nice, are you?!" Ace asked them.</p><p>Crowley cleared his throat, regaining their attention. He looked put off by Gwen and Sam's laughter. "I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy. So says my educator-senses."</p><p>Sam snickered again. Crowley frowned at him before turning to Deuce and Ace. "Trappola. Spade. Along with rescinding you expulsion I shall give you the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!" Crowley announced.</p><p>"Eeh?!" Everyone shouted in unison.</p><p>"Golly! Even though I can't use magic?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes. For I am extremely gracious." Crowley replied. "But there is one condition. You cannot use magic. Becoming a wizard is out of the question. You probably will not be able to complete all your lessons."</p><p>Crewel sighed. "I'd hate to say it Puppy, but Dire has a point."</p><p>"That is why, Grim," The headmaster continued. "You have proven to me that you possess enough talent to become a wizard. Therefore, I shall allow the two of you to enroll together, as one student."</p><p>"I can go to this academy too?" Grim asked, wide-eyed. "Not as a handyman, but as a student?"</p><p>"Yes!" Crowley replied. "Provided that you don't ever let an incident like yesterday occur again! Do we have an agreement?"</p><p>Grim whimpered, tears filling his eyes. "We-we can..."</p><p>Gwen stroked Grim behind the ears. "This is great, Grim. We better do our best!"</p><p>Grim cheered. "I did it!!"</p><p>Crewel patted Gwen on the head. "Well, then. I suppose I better make sure the mutts of this school behave. Oh, and you'll need uniforms!" He gasped. Crewel turned to his husband. "Darling, we'll to make sure Miss Brookes can properly defend herself against these mutts."</p><p>Vargas nodded. "Absolutely." He agreed. He turned to Gwen. "I'll teach you some self-defense during gym." The couple left the room, deep in a conversation about everything Gwen might need.</p><p>Trein nodded. "I suppose it's time to retire for the night." He shifted Lucius in his arms. "Should you need help, you have but to ask, Miss Brookes." With a curt nod, he left the room.</p><p>Sam ruffled Gwen's hair. "Guess I'll be seeing around a lot more! Come see me if you ever need help, little demon." He tipped his hat and left as well.</p><p>Once all the staff members had cleared out, Crowley turned back to Gwen and Grim. "Well then, I shall give the symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grim."</p><p>There was a bright flash, and suddenly Grim possessed a shiny new accessory. "Whoah! A magic crystal!?" Grim exclaimed, pawing at it.</p><p>"It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a 'magical pen' but, you wouldn't be able to grip it in your paws, right?" Crowley asked. "It's special custom. Aah... I pay attention to even the smallest details! Aren't I too gracious?"</p><p>Grim was too busy celebrating to reply. "I did it!! I'm so cool! I got my own special magic crystal collar~~"</p><p>"He isn't listening at all..." Crowley realized. He turned to Gwen. "Do you understand? As you can see Grim is not accustomed to human society. It's up to you to take the rein and supervise him to prevent him from causing anymore trouble.”</p><p>Ace laughed. "Look at you. School's just started but you're already a supervisor?"</p><p>"I see." Deuce said. "There's only the two of you in your dorm... so if you're entrusted with supervising Grim, that makes you a supervisor."</p><p>"Pfft... isn't that unheard of?" Ace asked, a teasing grin on his face. "For there to be a supervisor student who is unable to use magic!"</p><p>"Golly, I'll do my best!" Gwen vowed.</p><p>Ace laughed, patting her on the back. "Good luck, supervisor!"</p><p>"I see, a supervisor." Crowley said. "I do have a work request, and having a title makes it very convenient... this is wonderful!" Crowley opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a camera. "Supervisor. I entrust you with this." He said, handing it to her. "This is nicknamed the 'ghost camera'."</p><p>“Ghost camera?" She repeated, looking over it.</p><p>Ace leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. "Ah, I think my grandma told me about that. It's a super old magic tool right?"</p><p>“It is not super old." Crowley snapped. Gwen wondered if he was offended because he'd been around as long as the ghost cameras. "It's true this may have been invented during your great grandmother's or great great grandmother's time. There is a very special spell cast on it. It not only captures the subjects' form, but also a part of their soul."</p><p>"A part of their soul?" Deuce asked.</p><p>“We call this <em>Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance</em>." Crowley continued. "Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected and the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!"</p><p>"It comes jumping out?" Gwen asked in surprise.</p><p>"Depending on how close the subject and photographer are, the picture could move like a video, or bring to life the situation in the photo. Fascinating, right?" Crowley explained.</p><p>“Bring the photo to life?" Deuce repeated. "It's like a ghost photograph!"</p><p>"Yes. Therefore it is called a ghost camera." Crowley said. "They say it was made before the time of videos for when people wanted to leave behind vivid memories. Spade was correct, in the past people would scream "ghost!" in surprise when the memory came jumping out. They were paralyzed with fear at the thought of having a photo taken with this camera."</p><p>"A camera for freaking people out..." Ace shook his head.</p><p>"Supervisor." Crowley said to Gwen. "Please take pictures of Grim and the other students to leave behind many memories of your lives in this academy."</p><p>Gwen nodded, clutching the camera to her chest. "I won't let you down!"</p><p>Grim hopped onto her shoulder. "La-lalala. Take lots of cool photos of me~"</p><p>“Especially make sure to get Memories when someone steps out of line." Crowley added. "It's a most suitable way to report to me, right? Keep an eye on your surroundings and take memories as the supervisor."</p><p>"Leave it to me!" Gwen said.</p><p>Crowley smiled. "To generously give you a rare item that can be used by non-wizards... does my graciousness know no bounds?"</p><p>Gwen wrapped her arms around the headmaster. "Thank you so much!"</p><p>Crowley's eyes were wide. He hesitantly returned the hug. "Yes, um, of course. Your welcome." He pulled away. "It is already late. Let's save the detailed conversation for tomorrow. Return to your dormitories, everyone."</p><p>"Pardon our intrusion." Deuce nodded. The four exited his office together.</p><p>Deuce let out a big yawn once they stepped into the hallway. "Expulsion rescinded... I'm beat."</p><p>"Oh my, oh my." Ace sighed.</p><p>Gwen yawned, rubbing her eyes. Grim seemed to be the only one with energy left. "I start as a student of Night Raven College tomorrow! I'm gonna leave you all in the dust and take the top spot!"</p><p>Ace smiled. "You talk big for someone who is only half a full student. Anyway, it's fine."</p><p>"We're classmates tomorrow, Supervisor, Grim." Deuce said.</p><p>Gwen yawned and nodded sleepily. "It sure was nice to meet you."</p><p>Ace looked away with a blush on his cheeks. "Saying that again is really embarrassing, will you stop?"</p><p>Deuce had a matching blush. "It's true. Even if we don't want to, we're going to see each other everyday." He pointed at Ace. "I'm even in Heartslabyul with this jerk."</p><p>Ace smirked. "Thinking about seeing your serious mug everyday, no thanks."</p><p>"That's my line, truant Ace."</p><p>“Sure, sure. Almost-expelled-crybaby Deuce." Ace grinned. "Alrighty, see you tomorrow, Supervisor."</p><p>Gwen smiled softly as the duo walked away. "Those two..."</p><p>"Those guys might make a good combo." Grim pointed out from Gwen's shoulder. "They're the 'fight because they're so close' type." Gwen yawned loudly. "We better get back to the dorm!"</p><p>Gwen nodded and began to walk back to their dorm. "Hope we get back before I collapse."</p><p>"Tomorrow we aren't the handyman!" Grim reminded her. "Finally... finally! Our bright and shiny academy life at Night Raven college begins!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next chapter will be an intermission and then we’ll start the Heartslabyul arc! Next chapter will be the dream sequence from chapter one, mixed with other dreams.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Interlude: Painting the Roses Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen is ready for bed, but has a series of strange dreams. Someone is still looking for Gwen, and is getting closer…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, if you can figure out who the voice is speaking to before I reveal them, I will write a one shot between Gwen and any character you want and you choose the scenario.<br/>Also, interlude chapters are going to be very short compared to other chapters.<br/>Edit: This chapter has been updated as of 12/09/20, due to the Author being an IDIOT and forgetting an entire chunk of the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen barely managed to get upstairs, but thankfully the ghosts took pity on her and helped her to her room. She quickly threw on pajamas and collapsed into bed.</p><p>***</p><p><em>Gwen found herself inside of a maze filled with roses.</em> Oh! How lovely! <em>Gwen spun in a circle to admire them.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hurry and paint the roses red!" A voice called. Gwen spun once more and noticed three cards busily painting white roses red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry before the flowers wither."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry, hurry!" Cried the Ace of Clovers. "We have to paint them all red!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Painting the roses?" Gwen asked. Why did that sound so familiar? And... why were they panicked? Painting the roses was fun! They loved to do it together. Wait... who did Gwen paint roses with?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A blonde girl came up to the cards. "Why do you have to paint the white roses red?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" The cards asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why you ask?" Said the Two of Clovers. "The truth is we made a mistake and grew white ones."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The queen loves red." Continued the Ace. "If she sees white she'll have our heads!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice strode past them to look up at another tree being painted by a Three of Clovers. "Really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's right." The Three confirmed. "Therefore we're painting the roses."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where am I?" Gwen asked. "I was sleeping in my dorm." No one seemed to hear her. "Why would the queen be angry?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red paint on the roses turned darker in color, until they turned the color of ink. All around Gwen, the scenery melted until the ground beneath her disappeared and left her falling.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen landed on a pool of ink. Instead of sinking into it, she stayed on top, as though the ink was solid. "What is this place?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt suffocating. There was a menacing aura in the air. Gwen felt like something was watching her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is why..." A voice murmured. Gwen looked around and screamed as a figure climbed out from the inky depths. The ink oozed and dripped from them, covering up enough of the person that Gwen couldn't see who it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person lunged forward, grabbing Gwen by the wrists and pulling her closer. "That is why we follow the Queen's Law, rabbit!" They cooed at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person began sinking into the ink, dragging a struggling Gwen down with them. "You'll obey your Queen, my rabbit, or its off with your head!" They said as the ink swallowed the two whole.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Painting the roses red~</strong><br/>
<strong>We're painting the roses red~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"But why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, my dear little door-mouse, it makes me happy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, but why make a rule about it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Door-mouse, have I told you the story of the <strong>Q</strong>ueen of Hearts?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you think she's a little young to be hearing about this? ......... might get mad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's not that much younger than I was."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Miss Brookes?" A concerned voice called. "Miss Brookes?"</p><p>A hand touched Gwen's shoulder, making her jump. "What?!" She looked around, only to se the ghosts hovering around her in concern.</p><p>Larry gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness." He said. "You had us worried."</p><p>Gwen rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?" She looked around and realized she was in the lounge. "Golly, how'd I get down here?"</p><p>"You were sleepwalking." Moe explained. "Just, walked right down the stairs to stand in front of the mirror."</p><p>"Had us worried sick!" Curly added. "Let's get you back to bed. There's still quite a while before school starts."</p><p>The three ghosts gently escorted Gwen back up the stairs. Grim was still asleep on the bed, dead to the world. Before Gwen could climb into bed, she noticed something flickering outside her window.</p><p>She walked up to it, peering out the window. She couldn't make out who it is, but she could see someone in her yard. Gwen waved at them, even though they might not be able to see her. To her surprise, the person waved back after a long pause. Then they vanished, taking the green glow with them.</p><p>Gwen yawned, then climbed back into bed, cuddling up with Grim. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and she couldn't wait for the next part of her adventure.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Hey! Can you hear me!? That's right, I wasn't some weird dream. I'm real. Our connections stronger this time, so I can talk for a little bit longer. Look, I still can't get through to Gwen, so you're my only hope. I've managed to narrow down her location... kinda. Something to do with Ravens. And roses. Red and white roses along with tarts. Wait, you know where that is?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, we start the Heartslabuyl arc! I may take a short hiatus before publishing it though, since I cranked out the prologue chapters so quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ❤️ Late Night Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen has returned to sleep, but not for long. Hey Ace, that’s a nice accessory you got there. How’d that happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo! Finally entered the Heartslabuyl arc. Man, that hiatus didn’t last long. My brain wouldn’t let me quit for longer than a day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen only slept for about two more hours before she was awoken by knocking. She groaned as she sat up. "Is someone knocking on the door?"</p><p>Grim rubbed an eye. "Hey, Gwen. Sounds like we have a late night visitor." He pointed out as the knocking continued. "What? Is it those ghosts again? They don't know when to quit."</p><p>"No, it couldn't be the ghosts." Gwen pointed out. "They were really worried about me sleepwalking, and sent me back to bed once I woke up.”</p><p>"Huh?" Grim blinked. "Sleepwalking?"</p><p>Gwen slowly got out of bed. "Yeah, apparently I walked all the way downstairs and stood in front of the mirror." She slid on a pair of fuzzy slippers Sam had given her. "C'mon, Grim, let's see what's going on."</p><p>Grim groaned and reluctantly followed her downstairs and into the foyer. Gwen walked to the front door. "Who would come over this late?" She wondered aloud. "Hello, who is it?" She called louder.</p><p>"It's me, Ace. Let me in." The person on the other side replied.</p><p>Gwen opened the door. What was Ace up to? It was 2:00 in the morning.</p><p>“Ace?" Grim repeated. "What're you doing this late..." He yelped. "You have a collar!" Gwen did a double take, looking at Ace with wide eyes. It was true. Ace had a red and black collar locked around his neck.</p><p>Ace glowered. "I'm never going back to Heartslabuyl." He announced. "Starting today I'm joining your dorm!"</p><p>"Come again?!" Grim and Gwen said in unison. Both were now wide awake. They followed Ace into the living room.</p><p>"That's the same collar that the red-haired upperclassmen put on me during the entrance ceremony." Grim pointed out. "Why do you have something like that on?"</p><p>"I ate a tart." Ace replied, sitting on the recliner.</p><p>"You just... ate a tart?" Gwen asked, taking the loveseat. Maybe she was still asleep, and this was all a weird dream.</p><p>"Yup, just that!" Ace scowled. "I was hungry when I got back to the dorm, so I checked the fridge and there were tarts chilling inside. Three whole tarts! So..."</p><p>
  <em>Ace sighed as he walked into the Heartslabuyl kitchen. "I'm exhausted on day one. And I missed out on dinner, so hungry." He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. "In the fridge we have... Ah, tarts! These look good! There's so much, nobody's gonna notice one piece missing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace grabbed a knife, fork and plate. Cutting out a slice of one of the tarts, he dug in. "Thanks for the meal. Wow! This is amazing!" Ace has stars in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course it's delicious." A voice said from behind Ace. "Trey does not make tarts that are anything but the best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's nothing better than this!" Ace agreed, turning to face the new person. "Not even those sold in... Eh, dorm leader?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riddle crossed his arms with a glare. "You sure have some nerve putting your hands on things that belong to me. Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 89: 'One shall not eat a tart without the queen's permission'." He recited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riddle pulled out his wand. "Tart theft is an unforgivable crime! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gyaa!" The collar locked itself around Ace's neck.</em>
</p><p>"The end." Ace finished. Grim and Gwen shared a blank look with each other.</p><p>"You're both in the wrong." Grim said bluntly.</p><p>“Isn't sealing my magic for stealing a bit of tart going too far?!" Ace demanded. "For a wizard it's like having your arms and legs chained up. And there were three whole tarts! There's no way he can eat them by himself! There's got to be a limit to how narrow minded you can be!"</p><p>"No, no." Gwen said. "I agree with Grim. Sealing your magic was definitely going too far, but you did eat the tarts."</p><p>"What's with that lukewarm reaction!" Ace scowled.</p><p>"Could they have, by chance..." Grim wondered. "There whole tarts could've been for some sort of party. Someone's birthday, or something. I'm too good at deduction!"</p><p>"Birthday?" Ace repeated.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Gwen realized. "If those tarts were for a birthday party, no wonder he was so mad. Did you apologize?"</p><p>“Uhh..." Ace looked sheepish. "I totally thought you'd say he was being tyrannical, Gwen."</p><p>"I mean, I wouldn't go so far as to call him a tyrant." Gwen said. "But, yeah, he did go too far. But eating the tart wasn't cool Ace."</p><p>“Yeah, you're at fault for stealing his tart in the first place." Grim agreed.</p><p>"He'll probably forgive you if you apologize tomorrow." Gwen said, stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Grudges over food are the worst." Grim said. His ears perked up in sudden realization. "Ah! Wait a second, I never got my tuna cans from the headmaster!"</p><p>"He gave you a tuna can though." Gwen pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, but he promised multiple!"</p><p>"Fine. Whatever." Ace interrupted with a sigh. "I just have to apologize, right?"</p><p>“Yep." Gwen nodded.</p><p>"This is your idea, supervisor, so you have to come with me." Ace said.</p><p>Gwen shrugged. "Sure, okay."</p><p>“Where should I sleep for the night?" Ace asked.</p><p>“You're seriously staying the night?" Grim asked. "All the rooms but ours are still a mess. Clean a room for yourself."</p><p>"Bleh, I am not cleaning." Ace turned to Gwen with a smile. "Hey, girlie, let me stay in your room. I'm slim so I won't take a lot of space. 'Kay."</p><p>Gwen yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, okay."</p><p>“What?!" Grim squawked. "Absolutely not!"</p><p>Gwen frowned. "Well, where else should he sleep?" She asked.</p><p>“The couch!" Grim pointed out. "He can't sleep in your bed with you!"</p><p>"What, why not?" Ace asked.</p><p>Grim glared at Ace. "The bed's too small for all three of us!" He argued. "And I'm not giving up my spot."</p><p>Ace tsked. "Stingy. That's fine, I guess." He pouted. "I'll go sleep all by my lonesome on the lounge sofa. Good night!"</p><p>Gwen slowly stood up, sleep returning to her. "Good night Ace." She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>"What did you do that for?!" Grim hissed as he followed Gwen back upstairs.</p><p>"What, a good night kiss? Why, do you want one too?"</p><p>Ace stared up at her retreating form until she entered her room. Slowly, he reached a hand up to touch his cheek. No, surely she didn't mean anything by it. But a stubborn part of him hoped for more.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Ace was awoken by pounding. Unlike Ace, whoever was knocking was doing it hard enough to shake the dorm.</p><p>Ace groaned as he rolled off the couch. "Ugh... who comes pounding at the door this early..." Dust rained down from the ceiling as the pounding continued. "This place is so rundown, dust comes falling at the slightest shake! I hear you!" Ace shouted, marching towards the door. "I'm coming so stop hitting the door!"</p><p>Ace slammed the door open, revealing Deuce standing on the other side. "So you did come here." Deuce noted.</p><p>"Ugh." Ace grimaced. "Deuce."</p><p>“I heard what happened from the other residents." Deuce said. "You got collared after you stole the dorm leader's tart..." He shook his head. "You are a complete idiot."</p><p>"Shut up!" Ace snapped. "I don't wanna hear that from you! By the way, was he still mad?"</p><p>“Not really." Deuce admitted. "He looked a little irritated at some guys who were late for the morning roll call but... three people met the same fate as you."</p><p>"He hasn't calmed down at all!" Ace shouted. "He's definitely pissed!"</p><p>“What's all this noise?" Grim trudged down the stairs. "Oh, it's just you."</p><p>“Morning Grim." Deuce greeted. "Where's Gwen?"</p><p>"Gwen already left." Grim replied. "She left early to go get her uniforms from Crewel."</p><p>The three departed for school after that, hoping to meet up with Gwen soon.</p><p>***</p><p>Crewel had been kind enough to let Gwen change in the staff restroom. He applauded when he stepped out. "You look lovely if I say so myself."</p><p>"Thanks!" Gwen said, giving a spin. "I'd better go meet up with my friends. Who knows what trouble Grim could be getting into."</p><p>Crewel frowned. "Ah, yes. Him. Puppy, so let me know if he gets too troublesome. I'll make you a new pair of mittens."</p><p>"Golly!" Is all Gwen could think of to reply. She suddenly found him a lot more terrifying "I'll keep that in mind. See you in classes later!"</p><p>Gwen left his classroom as fast as possible, accidentally slamming into someone. Whoever it was, they were built like a brick wall, sending Gwen crashing to the floor.</p><p>"You need to watch where you're going." The boy said. Gwen had to crane her neck to look at him because, golly, he sure was tall. She also noted he had the ears and the tail of a wolf.</p><p>“Sorry!" Gwen apologized, starting to get back on her feet. "I was just in a hurry to meet up with my friends." She explained.</p><p>Wolf boy nodded. "You're... the new girl, right?" He asked.</p><p>"Gwen Brookes!"</p><p>“Jack Howl." The boy said, before continuing on his way.</p><p>Gwen continued all the way to Main Street, where she quickly spotted the guys. "Morning you three!"</p><p>"Morning Gwen!" Deuce greeted. "The uniform looks good on you!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Ace agreed. "You and Grim really are two halves of a whole student now!"</p><p>Grim didn't notice the comment, lost in his own smug world. "Hey, hey. Outta my way~" He said to students as the group passed by them on their path. "The Great Grim is making his way as a student of Night Raven College!" He announced.</p><p>Gwen snickered. "Golly, someone sure is in a good mood this morning."</p><p>"Look at my collar." Grim said to Ace. "Unlike that thing around your neck, mine is very stylish. On top of that, you can't use magic, correct?" Grim smirked at Ace's annoyed look. "You'd make a really good janitor today." He laughed. "I feel good!"</p><p>"Hey now!" Gwen chastised. "Ace looks miserable today! You just won't let that stuff from yesterday go, will you?"</p><p>Ace growled. "I'll remember this for when I get my magic back!" He threatened.</p><p>“The headmaster just told us yesterday not to make another scene." Deuce warned.<br/>"Nevertheless, you're going to have problems with your magic sealed. Have you thought about apologizing to Dorm Leader Riddle Rosehearts and having him remove it?"</p><p>"Crap." Ace grimaced. "This won't go well at all!!"</p><p>“We've still got time before class and I'm curious about the other dorms." Grim said. "Let's go observe Ace's apology."</p><p>"This isn't a show!" Ace shouted. "Screw this!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we meet Cater! And possibly Trey depending on how I end up writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ❤️ Heartslabuyl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Deuce tag along with Ace to apologize. They get roped into helping Cater paint the roses instead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cater is surprisingly fun to write for! Also, 39 kudos? SWEET!! Though I have to wonder why you like this story so much? Feel free to tell me in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four walked to the Hall of Mirrors, where they entered the Heartslabuyl gateway. It looked pretty, but after the dreams she had last night, it served to unsettle her instead. The group walked into the mirror.</p><p>And they ended up in the Heartslabuyl Dorm. "Woah! This is gorgeous!" Grim said. "It couldn't be more different from ours!"</p><p>Gwen nodded. "Look at those rose bushes! So beautiful! Roses are my favorite flowers!"</p><p>“Crap, crap." They heard a voice nearby. "I've gotta get these roses painted." The group followed the voice into the rose maze, where they saw a boy with orange hair and a diamond painted on his face.</p><p>"Oh, somebody is here." Grim said.</p><p>“Oh, watch out. Any paint splatters and my head is gone." The boy said to himself as he painted the roses.</p><p>"I've seen this before." Gwen said, feeling an intense deja vu.</p><p>The boy must have heard her, since he stopped and turned to look at them. "Hm? Do you all need something?"</p><p>"What are you doing with that?" Ace asked.</p><p>"This?" The boy gestured to the roses. "As you can see, I'm painting the roses red."</p><p>"Eh? Why would you?" Deuce asked.</p><p>The boy let out a hum. "Your fresh reaction is so cute! Now that I take a good look at you, you're the freshman that busted the ten million madol chandelier yesterday!"</p><p>"We're gonna hear about the chandelier until the day after we graduate." Ace realized with a sigh.</p><p>“And you're the one who added on more punishment by stealing the dorm leader's tart last night!" The boy continued. "I feel so lucky getting to meet the notorious newcomers first thing in the morning."</p><p>He pulled out a cellphone and dashed towards them. "Hey, hey, hey let's take a selfie! Yay!" Gwen was the only one who was smiling when he took the photo. "Can I put this on Magicam? Tell me your names so I can put you in the tags."</p><p>"I'm Deuce Spade."</p><p>“Ace."</p><p>"Grim and my henchman!"</p><p>“Gwen Brookes, and I am not his henchman."</p><p>The boy's phone dinged. "Hoi, upload finished!" He beamed at them. "Ah, I'm your senpai, third year Cater Diamond." He winked. "Call me Cater. Cay-kun is fine, too. Nice to meetcha~"</p><p>“It's nice to meet you too!" Gwen beamed.</p><p>Cater gasped. "Ah! You're that cute new girl from the Ramshackle Dorm! Good on you, living in a place like that! It's super dark and you can't get a good Magicam in there. You have my sympathy."</p><p>Gwen blushed. "Cute?" She repeated in a whisper.</p><p>“Aw~" Cater cooed. "You look so cute when you blush! Let me take another selfie!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and taking another picture.</p><p>"Hey!" Grim snapped, wiggling in between them. "Boy, this guy sure does run his mouth." He noted as Cater uploaded the new photo.</p><p>"Ah, I don't have any time for small talk!" Cater said, a panicked look appearing on his face. He almost dropped his phone as he shoved it into his pocket. "The party is in two days. I don't wanna loss my head for being late." Cater turned to look at them. "Hey, you guys, will you help with painting the roses?"</p><p>"But why are you doing something so weird?" Ace asked.</p><p>“Red roses at a party are the most photogenic!" Cater replied. "I guess? I've also got to change the flamingos' colors for the croquet match, so I'm busy with all this work."</p><p>"You're changing them flamingos' colors?! Your chores are weird." Grim said.</p><p>"Won't the paint hurt them?!" Gwen asked, concerned for the animals.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry! We take every precaution. The paints nontoxic, so if they do eat it, they'll be fine." Cater assured her. "We take good care of our animals here."</p><p>"So the tart that Ace ate was going to be used for the dorm leader's birthday party." Deuce said. "That's why he was so mad."</p><p>“Nope?" Cater said. "That's not it."</p><p>"It's not?!" Ace asked. "Then who's birthday is it?"</p><p>"It's not anyone's birthday." Cater revealed. "The day after tomorrow is our dorms traditional Unbirthday Party. The dorm leader chooses a random day that isn't anyone's birthday and we have a tea party."</p><p>“The heck is that?!" Ace demanded.</p><p>"Later, worry about the reason later!" Cater said. "All you have to do now is make the roses red! Deuce, Grim, you two can do it with magic. Ace, Gwen, since you can't use magic here's some paint." He handed the latter paint buckets and paintbrushes.</p><p>“We can change the color with magic?" Deuce looked stunned.</p><p>"I've never done anything like that." Grim said.</p><p>"Okay, it's fine, just relax!" Cater said. "We'll figure it out! We better hurry if we don't wanna lose our heads to the dorm leader~"</p><p>Cater would soon come to regret enlisted the boys. He watched as Deuce struggled to get the spell right. "Red, red... there! Gah! It turned blue!"</p><p>"Change color..." Grim chanted. "Take that! Gya! The roses are on fire!"</p><p>“You guys are really more terrible at this than I could've imagined." Cater said.</p><p>“Aren't the roses fine being white?" Ace asked. "They're pretty."</p><p>"This is our tradition." Cater explained. "Roses are red for the unbirthday party. And we use flamingos in seven different colors for croquet with hedgehogs as the balls. But y'know, the spring garden concert of the flowers uses white roses. That's an important point, too."</p><p>"Those are all strange rules!" Grim said.</p><p>"They say these rules were all decided by the Queen of Hearts from the Great Seven. Riddle is particularly passionate about following the rules even compared to other strict dorm leaders." He grimaced, looking at Ace's collar. "I won't deny he goes too far sometimes, though."</p><p>"Hey, where's Gwen?" Deuce asked.</p><p>The four boys blinked in unison and looked around. "She must have gone deeper into the maze!" Cater realized. "We better go get her! It's way too easy to get lost in there."</p><p>"Hey do you here that?" Ace asked. Everyone was silent. They could hear Gwen faintly singing. "Follow the sound of her stupid song!"</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen hummed as she painted the flowers. There was something about holding the paintbrush that just felt right to her. Painting the roses felt natural, like she'd been doing it all her life.</p><p>
  <strong>Painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We dare not stop or waste a drop</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>So let the paint be spread</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh, painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And many a tear we shed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Because we know</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>They'll cease to grow</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>In fact they'll soon be dead</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And yet we go ahead</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh, pardon me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But Mister Three</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Why must you paint them red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The queen</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She likes them red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>If she saw white instead</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She'd raise her voice</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And each of us would quickly lose his head</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Since this is the thought we dread</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't tell the queen that's what you've seen</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Or tell her what we've said</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yes, painting the roses red</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Not pink</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Not green</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Not aquamarine</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're painting the roses red</strong>
</p><p>Gwen hummed the tune to herself. She had been able to hear everything Cater said. While she could understand the importance of rules, she felt Riddle was taking it too far.</p><p>Getting angry and punishing everyone for the slightest mistake was not how you got people to follow the rules. That was how you made people angry, scared, and liable to make even more mistakes.</p><p>"Like they said, 'There is a fine line between being a Queen, and being a Tyrant'." Gwen said to herself. She didn't remember who she was quoting. "Will you cross that line Riddle?"</p><p>"There you are!" Grim shouted, bolting up to her. "Why'd you wander off like that?!"</p><p>"I really didn't go that far." Gwen said, finishing up the rose she was painting.</p><p>"We don't have time to be chasing you down!" Ace said. "I want to speak to the dorm leader, is he inside?"</p><p>"Hm? I think there's still time before he leaves." Cater said. "By the way, Ace the tart thief, did you bring a tart of apology?"</p><p>“Ah?" Ace was confused. "No, I came first thing so I'm empty handed."</p><p>“Ah no." Cater shook his head. "That so?" He pulled his pen out. "Since you're going against Laws of the Queen of Hearts, number 53: 'One must always return what they stole', I can't let you back in the dorm."</p><p>"Haa? The hell is that?!" Ace demanded. Gwen stood up and joined the boys, tucking the paintbrush into one of the inner pockets of her jacket.</p><p>"I'll lose my head too if I knowingly let you in while you're not obeying the rules." Cater said with a grin, pointing his wand at them. "I feel bad but you need to leave before Riddle notices."</p><p>“Woah, his face got serious!" Ace yelped. "Guys, help me out!"</p><p>"Why do I?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Please!" Ace begged. "I can't use magic right now... wahh, here he comes!"</p><p>The group bolted through the maze, being chased by Cater at every turn. Deuce constantly pinned Cater down with cauldrons, but it didn't seem to slow him down. Every time they thought they got away from him, he reappeared from around the corner.</p><p>Cater chased them all the way to the exit of the maze. "Now, go get a tart then try again!" He waved as the group ran towards the mirror. "Bye-bye!"</p><p>“What's his problem!" Ace demanded once they finally got away from him.</p><p>"No matter how many times we took him down he kept coming back." Deuce noted. "I wonder if he was using illusion magic?"</p><p>"On top of that, we got turned away at the without a tart? We didn't have anything to begin with." Ace complained. "He just wanted us to paint the damn roses!"</p><p>"He's a shrew one." Grim said.</p><p>"I still had a good time." Gwen smiled.</p><p>"Then we just have to bring a tart and try again." Deuce said. "We can go after... crap!"</p><p>A loud ringing came from nowhere. "What is that?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"This is bad, the warning bell already rang!" Deuce explained. "We're gonna be late!"</p><p>Grim gasped. "My shining school life is going to be tarnished on day one! Let's get a move on!"</p><p>“What class are you two in?" Ace asked. "You're first years, right?"</p><p>"The headmaster told us class 1-A!" Grim replied.</p><p>"Wow, we're in the same class." Deuce said. "First period in Potions."</p><p>"Oh! Crewel's class!" Gwen realized.</p><p>"Whoo! Sounds like fun!" Grim cheered.</p><p>Ace sighed. "I can't use magic so I wonder how this'll go."</p><p>Gwen patted his shoulder. "I don't have magic either!" She reminded. "We'll get through this together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be the first day of school! We may end up seeing some more boys too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ❤️ First Day of Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Gwen’s first day of class!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen was worried at first about starting classes a day later than anyone else. Ace and Deuce explained to her that it was okay. The first day was more about learning how to navigate the school and where the classrooms were.</p><p>The first period was Potions with Crewel. There was a large cauldron in the middle of the room, and every desk had a cauldron. Ace and Deuce sat on either side of Gwen.</p><p>Crewel entered the room rather dramatically, throwing the door open with a bang. "So, you are all the fresh faces in my home room." He looked out approvingly over the sea of faces. "There are some rare hair colors in the bunch. Not bad. Make sure to take proper care of it daily."</p><p>Gwen looked at the hair of everyone around her. Crewel had a point. Deuce had blue hair, and she could see someone with purple hair.</p><p>"My name is Divus Crewel. You may feel free to call me Master Crewel." Crewel introduced.</p><p><em>Wait, what?!</em> Gwen blinked. Did he just say to call him <em>master</em>? She then noticed his wand had a collar attached to it. <em>This will be an interesting class.</em></p><p>"Take your seats." Crewel instructed. "Class will begin. First for the basics, I will beat the names and appearances of 100 types of medicine and poison into your little brains." He walked among the desks, handing out papers. "We'll cover fungi later. Now memorize these so you don't go around getting poisoned by random things you eat off the ground."</p><p>When he got to Gwen he smiled at her. "You see Miss Brookes, dogs will eat whatever is lying around." He turned around and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Your training will be strict and I better not see any red marks on your tests."</p><p>"I see." Deuce nodded, reading over his paper. "By the way, what's a fungi?"</p><p>“A mushroom that likes to party." Gwen responded. Some other students around them seemed to have heard, as she could hear them snickering.</p><p>"Blegh. I'm no good at memorization." Ace bemoaned.</p><p>"All that matters for grass is wether or not it tastes good." Grim said.</p><p>"That's how you end up eating belladonna or some other poisonous plant." Gwen said, reading over the list. Huh. A lot of these she already seemed to know.</p><p>***</p><p>The next class was History with Trein. He was already at his desk as all the students entered, Lucius in his arms. He watched silently as everyone took a seat. Again, Ace and Deuce sat on either side of Gwen.</p><p>"I'm Trein and I'm in charge of your history lessons." He finally said once everyone was seated. "This is my familiar, Lucius." Lucius meowed in response. "You will learn about the history of magic that has brought prosperity to the world."</p><p>Lucius meowed again. "Participation in class will affect your grade, not just reports. I will not forgive sleeping in class." Lucius meowed again. "Open your textbooks to page 15." Trein patiently waited for everyone to get there.</p><p>Gwen panicked for a bit as she realized that Crowley had yet to give them school books. "Uh, Professor Trein?" She called, raising her hand.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Brookes?" Trein asked. Lucius jumped out of his arms and onto the desk.</p><p>"Headmaster Crowley didn't give me any of the textbooks yet." Gwen said sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh!" Deuce slid closer to Gwen, pushing his book so both could see. "Gwen can share with me!" He offered.</p><p>"No need." Trein said. Lucius grabbed a book from the two large piles with his teeth and ran across the desks to get to Gwen. "I assumed this would happen and took precautions."</p><p>"Good kitty." Gwen cooed, taking the book from Lucius and petting the cats chin. Lucius meowed and ran back to Trein's arms.</p><p>"Now then, we will start with the discovery of magic crystals in the Dwarfs' Mine." Lucius let out another meow. "Magical energy spread throughout the world during the century after this discovery, we call it the Beginning of Magic." It seemed to be habit for Lucius to meow after every sentence.</p><p>Ace yawned, slumping in his chair. Deuce was actually studying, reading the book intensely. "Woah~ At the Dwarf's Mine. Whoa~ Magical Energy."</p><p>"I want a class to use magic like BANG!" Grim whined.</p><p>Gwen shushed him, reading along to Trein's lecture. It was interesting to read about this world's history.</p><p>***</p><p>Third period was Athletics. All the boys went to the locker room. Gwen was a girl. "Um..."</p><p>"Brookes!" Vargas said. "You can change in my office!" He offered. "We'll figure out something later, but it's better than changing with all the boys."</p><p>“Oh thank goodness." Gwen sighed in relief, grabbing her bag to go change.</p><p>Once everyone was changed, they gathered around Vargas on the field. "I'm Vargas. I'm in charge of athletics for you beansprouts." He said. "Becoming a great wizard starts with your muscles! Look at all the muscle I've built eating raw eggs everyday!"</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened. She wondered how he got away with that having Crewel as a husband. Then she decided her teacher's married life really wasn't her business.</p><p>"You baby wizards have no stamina." Vargas said. "Start with 20 laps around the track then 100 push-ups!"</p><p>“I don't dislike exercise but I can't deal with this type of teacher." Ace complained as they made their way to the track.</p><p>"I've got confidence in my stamina." Deuce said with a grin.</p><p>“I have no idea what my stamina's really like." Gwen said. "I haven't really tested my limits yet."</p><p>"What's so fun about running in circles?!" Grim demanded. "I'm not a freaking hamster!"</p><p>Gwen ended up doing a lot better than Ace or Deuce, keeping pace with a green haired boy she vaguely remembered seeing at the entrance ceremony. At one point a boy running behind her wolf-whistled at her. Vargas blew his whistle. "10 more laps for you!" He shouted at the student.</p><p>***</p><p>Finally, they had a break time. "Our next class is..." Deuce paused, trying to remember.</p><p>"For a school of magic, it's really not that different from regular old school." Ace complained. "It's a lot more subdued than I expected. Not having magic hasn't been a problem at all."</p><p>Gwen nodded. "It made me feel a lot better."</p><p>“How about you, Grim?" Ace asked. No response.</p><p>"Oh golly, I have a bad feeling about this." Gwen sighed.</p><p>“Look out the window!" Deuce shouted. "The fur ball making a beeline through the courtyard..."</p><p>The three ran to the window, looking down in horror and annoyance. Yep, that was Grim all right. "I'm so not sitting through boring classes all day!" He declared. "As a genius, I don't need any classes to teach me to use magic with a bang!"</p><p>“Skipping classes on the first day?!" Gwen slammed her hands against the window sill in frustration. "Headmaster Crowley is going to be so mad."</p><p>“Making a break for it already, he never learns." Deuce shook his head.</p><p>Ace snickered. "You're first day as Supervisor and you already have to report you lost track of him." Gwen stared at him, panic building in her. "So, do you want help catching Grim?"</p><p>"Yes, PLEASE!" Gwen begged, tears in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"Buy me a chocolate croissant." Ace asked.</p><p>"Then I'll help you for an ice latte from the cafeteria." Deuce added.</p><p>"Deal!" Gwen said. She had started shaking in place, panicking at the thought of Grim running rampart. <em>Oh golly, please don't let this be another chandelier incident!</em></p><p>"You better watch out, Grim's getting away!" Ace teased. "You okay with that?"</p><p>"ACE!" Gwen shouted, grabbing his blazer. "Please!"</p><p>Ace's eyes widened at the look on her face. "Okay! It's a deal." He said, prying her off of him. "Now then, Deuce, shall we clean up after our pathetic, little supervisor?"</p><p>“Sure thing, Ace." Deuce smiled teasingly. "I'm looking forward to lunch."</p><p>The two boys took off running after Grim, leaving Gwen alone. "I'm <em>not</em> pathetic." She said, scrubbing at her eyes.</p><p>"You seem quite distressed Angelfish." A sympathetic voice said. Gwen turned to see the glasses wearing boy from the entrance ceremony.</p><p>"Oh! You're..."</p><p>The boy beamed and stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Gwen's hand. "Azul Ashengrotto. Dorm Leader of Octaniville."</p><p>“Oh! Jade and Floyd told me about you!" Gwen said, remembering the unsettling encounter she had with the twins. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>“Likewise." Azul said. "Whatever seems to be distressing you?"</p><p>"It's not important." Gwen said.</p><p>"It must be, if it's making you cry." Azul rebutted. "Angelfish, should anything become to much for you to handle, you can always come to the Mostro Lounge. I'll do everything in my power to assist you... for a price of course."</p><p>Gwen was saved by the sounds of a cauldron clanging. She looked over her shoulder to see Deuce slamming a cauldron over Grim, trapping the cat inside it. "Golly, would you look at that!" She said, taking her hand back. "My problem solved itself! I'll just be going!"</p><p>"Angelfish." Azul said, now holding out a slip of paper. "At least take this." He said, handing it to her. "It's a voucher to Mostro Lounge. One free dessert."</p><p>Gwen tucked it into her pocket, thinking of getting a chocolate chip brownie. "Thanks!" She said. "Now I definitely have to drop by!"</p><p>"Please do." Azul said.</p><p>Gwen nodded before walking away. She had to get to her idiots before they did something really dumb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh! Azul sneaks in. Also, Sebek and Epel got a quick cameo in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ❤️ Lunch Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s lunch time! Gwen has an encounter with delinquents and makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my schedule this week is really busy, so updates might get really slow. Just a heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen ran through the courtyard to get to her idiots. Deuce and Ace had removed the cauldrons, but were still keeping Grim pinned. "No way, no way!" The cat protested. "No way I'm going back to those boring classes!"</p>
<p>“Then you won't become a great wizard!" Gwen snapped.</p>
<p>“Dammit! You're being extra strict today!" Grim complained.</p>
<p>Gwen grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Grim, I am <em>this</em> close to handing you over to Crewel!" She said. "So help me if you don't behave for the rest of the day, I'll hand you right over to him!"</p>
<p>Grim froze in her grasp. "Anything but that psycho!" He begged. "I'll behave!"</p>
<p>Gwen smiled, shifting Grim so that she was holding him in her arms. "Well then, we better get going to lunch!" She said. "I owe you guys a chocolate croissant and an ice latte, right?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" Ace grinned. "Let's get going, I'm starved!"</p>
<p>The four headed towards the cafeteria, which was already pretty crowded. "It's finally lunch time!" Grim cheered as they got in line. "Everything always looks so good here!"</p>
<p>Gwen smiled as she grabbed a tray for her food. Thankfully, Crowley was paying for her meals, so she could charge everything to the tab he set up. "Pretty amazing that they have a buffet."</p>
<p>“Fluffy omurice! Grilled chicken and bacon egg tarts!" Grim listed off all the food. Gwen loaded her tray with both her selections, and Grim's.</p>
<p>“You're too loud!" Ace complained. "You're only this excited during lunch."</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, I want some grilled chicken!" Grim said. "It's the last one!"</p>
<p>“We'll split it." Gwen promised, reaching for it.</p>
<p>“And omurice!" Grim insisted, perching himself on her shoulder. "Bread with jelly, too! Just take a bunch of everything!"</p>
<p>“No, Grim." Gwen said. "I'm not going to grab everything. Knowing my luck I'd grab something with nuts in it and have an allergic reaction."</p>
<p>“You're allergic to nuts?" Deuce asked.</p>
<p>“Yep. Makes things a pain. I already told Crowley, so at least the staff is prepared if something does happen." Gwen said with a shrug. She and Grim ended up bumping into someone.</p>
<p>“Watch it!" The boy snapped. He was wearing a uniform similar to Ace and Deuce. "Cause of you the egg in my pasta broke!"</p>
<p>His buddy, who was also wearing a similar uniform, sneered at them. "Woah, woah, woah~ Breaking the goey egg is the best part of eating carbonara. How do you plan to pay for this?"</p>
<p>“Hand over that grilled chicken as consolation and we'll call it even, okay sweetheart?" Delinquent A said.</p>
<p>Gwen held the tray closer to her. That sweetheart had sounded <em>very</em> condescending.</p>
<p>“Hell no!" Grim snapped. "This is my chicken!"</p>
<p>“Ah? Not showing your senpai respect as freshman?" Delinquent B asked. "Come around back!"</p>
<p>“Senpai, settling personal squabbles with magic is prohibited." Deuce spoke up. Gwen turned her head to see both him and Ace behind her in the line. They had set their trays down, and both had a glare on their faces.</p>
<p>“Squabble?" Delinquent A repeated. "This is just seniors teaching their juniors proper behavior!"</p>
<p>“Grit your teeth!" Delinquent B snapped.</p>
<p>“Look guys!" Gwen interrupted. "This is all getting blown out of proportion. I'm sorry for breaking the egg. Is there some way I can repay you?"</p>
<p>The two boys leered down at her. "Hey, you're pretty cute sweetheart!" Delinquent A noticed. "I just thought of another way you can pay me back."</p>
<p>Delinquent B snickered. "Yeah, c'mon sweetheart, let's ditch these losers and go somewhere private."</p>
<p>Gwen flinched, not liking those implications. Grim hissed in her ear at the boys. She could hear Ace and Deuce cracking their knuckles. One of the boys reached out to grab her arm.</p>
<p>“Fufufu~ my, how rambunctious today's youth can be!"</p>
<p>The two delinquents froze, looking behind Gwen. A look of terror came across their faces. Gwen turned her head to see... the red eyed boy from the entrance ceremony. From Diasomnia, Gwen remembered.</p>
<p>“It's... it's the Vice dorm leader of Diasomnia!" Delinquent A whimpered.</p>
<p>The boy smiled, tilting his head. "Although it's truly saddening to know how quickly chivalry is dying out. Surely, two men aren't preying upon a young lady?" His smile fell quickly as his face morphed into a glare.</p>
<p>“Yeah... um... whatever!" Delinquent B mumbled. Both of them hightailed it out there.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Gwen said, beaming at him.</p>
<p>“Of course! Fufufu~" The boy smiled before walking away. Gwen watched as he joined a table where the green-haired boy from gym and a silver-haired boy were.</p>
<p>“Oh! I forgot to ask him about Malleus!" Gwen realized. "Oh, well. Maybe later, I guess."</p>
<p>“Hmph! Those guys were all talk!" Grim sneered. "And never harass my henchman again!"</p>
<p>Gwen giggled, readjusting her grip on her tray. "I'm just glad that Vice Dorm leader stepped in.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, let's just eat." Ace said. "After missing breakfast I'm so hungry I'm gonna pass out."</p>
<p>“We really have no luck." Deuce lamented. "There are so many people trying to get into this prestigious school but they let in guys like that."</p>
<p>“Let's just go grab a table." Gwen said. "Oh! That one's empty!"</p>
<p>“Back to the task at hand!" Grim said once they were all seated. "Let's eat!" He tore into the grilled chicken. "Delicious! The egg around the omurice is light, fluffy and the center is filled with gooey cheese!"</p>
<p>Gwen smiled and began to dig into her own food. "Don't choke Grim." She warned.</p>
<p>Grim ignored her. "So, we saw your guys' dorm this morning but what are the other dorms like?"</p>
<p>"You know about the Great Seven statues displayed on Main Street, right?" A familiar voice asked. "There's seven of them so there are seven dorms."</p>
<p>“Oh! Cay-kun!" Gwen smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Geh! You're the guy from this morning!" Ace realized.</p>
<p>"You tricked us into painting those roses for you!" Grim accused.</p>
<p>Cater had a mock offended look on his face. "Saying I tricked you is so mean. I wasn't doing it because I wanted to." He pouted. "It's just how things are done in our dorm." He plopped his tray down and took a seat with them.</p>
<p>"You were grinning all the while." Deuce remembered.</p>
<p>"Now, now, Deuce-chan. The rules are only for inside the dorm so now I'm just your kind upperclassman." Cater beamed.</p>
<p>"D-drop the chan!" Deuce asked.</p>
<p>“That's just how Cater shows affection." Someone chuckled. A boy with green hair and a clover tattooed on his face joined their table.</p>
<p>"Who's that guy?" Ace asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, my bad. I'm Trey. Trey Clover. I'm a third year Heartslabuyl like Cater." He introduced, then turned to Gwen. "Are you alright? I saw those guys earlier."</p>
<p>“Oh! I'm fine!" Gwen assured him. She tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. "I mean. Y'know... they left. They didn't do anything."</p>
<p>Trey raised an eyebrow, but let the topic drop. "Okay then. So, you're the new girl they put in charge of that ramsh-" He coughed, realizing he was about to say something rude. "Unused dorm, right?"</p>
<p>“Oh, you can call it Ramshackle!" Gwen said. "The name's kinda stuck now!" She giggled.</p>
<p>“I heard from Cater." Trey said. "Sorry about all the trouble these guys from our dorm have caused you."</p>
<p>“I'm sitting right here." The collared Ace complained.</p>
<p>Cater slung an arm around Gwen. "We should put that aside and make up. We're in the same dorm after all. Let's all exchange numbers!" He whipped out his phone.</p>
<p>“I don't have a phone." Gwen confessed with a sigh. Yet another thing she'd have to ask Crowley for.</p>
<p>"You don't have a phone!?" Cater looked like she had slapped him in the face. "That's crazy! You're like an endangered species." He grinned and leaned closer. "I know a place to get the newest models for cheap~ How about we go on a date to choose one?”</p>
<p>Gwen blushed, leaning away. "A date? I mean... I do need a phone but..."</p>
<p>“Cater." Trey said firmly. "Look at her, hold back a bit."</p>
<p>Cater seemed to finally noticed Gwen's flustered face and leaned back, removing his arm from her shoulders. "Sorry, sorry!" He laughed. "We were talking about the dorms? Sounds good, a fresh convo! We'll tell you anything you wanna know."</p>
<p>“First I want you to tell us about our own dorm." Ace said. "The hell is up with those crazy Laws of the Queen of Hearts?" He asked.</p>
<p>Trey smiled, adjusting his glasses. "You know all about the legend of the Queen of Hearts, right?"</p>
<p><em>Of course!</em> Gwen thought to herself. <em>Once upon a time there was a... was a... was a what?</em> Gwen rubbed her temple. A headache was forming as she continued down this train of thoughts. She decided to just listen to Trey.</p>
<p>“She created a wonderland of madness built on strict adherence to her rules." Trey said.</p>
<p>“Out of respect for the Queen of Hearts, those of us in Heartslabuyl traditionally wear red and black armbands, just like her dress and uphold the laws she made." Cater said.</p>
<p>Gwen frowned as another red and black gown appeared in her thoughts. But it wasn't just red and black. There was white, and gold too. Where had she seen that gown? Who was wearing it? That headache was becoming worse.</p>
<p>“It sounds like a stiff place!" Grim said, breaking Gwen from her thoughts.</p>
<p>“How strict we follow the rules depends on the dorm leader, last years was pretty chill about it." Cater said.</p>
<p>“Riddle is the most serious among all the dorm leaders." Trey continued. "So he follows the rules to the max."</p>
<p>"What a pain." Ace shook his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! Someone explains the dorms to Gwen! Next chapter is the return of Riddle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ❤️ The Dorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cater and Trey explain the dorms. Someone pops in for a conversation. Ace cannot stop talking for five minutes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those wondering, Gwen is two inches shorter than Riddle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are the other dorms like?" Grim asked.</p><p>“Like Cater just said, there are seven dorm each emulating one of the Great Seven." Trey began. "Our dorm, Heartslabuyl, is founded on the strict spirit of the Queen of Hearts." Trey explained. "Next is Savanahclaw, founded on the fortitude of the King of Beasts. Octaniville, the dorm founded on the benevolence of the Sea Witch. Scarabia, the dorm founded on the deliberation of the Sorcerer of the Sand. Pomefiore, the dorm founded on the strenuous efforts of the Beautiful Queen. Ignihyde, the dorm founded on the diligence of the King of the Underworld. And then... Diasomnia, the dorm founded on the elegance of the Witch of Thorns."</p><p>"Oh golly, there are so many." Gwen said. "I don't know if I can remember them all."</p><p>"Their names are too long!" Grim agreed. "No way I'm gonna remember all of that!"</p><p>Cater laughed. "Just get the rough idea. You'll remember them eventually."</p><p>Trey nodded. "Which dorm you enter is based on the judgement of the Dark Mirror when it looks at your soul during the entrance ceremony so each dorm has their own quirks about them."</p><p>“You're right about that." Cater said. "I can totally see it."</p><p>"What... quirks?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"For example..." Trey looked around the cafeteria. "Look, over there." He said, pointing at Jack Howl. </p><p>Gwen caught his eye and waved. Jack's eyes widened and he looked away.</p><p>“That rugged look definitely means Savanahclaw." Trey said.</p><p>"Totally!" Cater agreed. "That dorm has a lot of people good at sports and martial arts. They're the buff and gruff big bro types. Savanahclaw wears yellow and black armbands."</p><p>“Then what about that guy with the grey and lavender thing on his arm?" Grim asked.</p><p>Gwen turned her head and saw Azul sitting with the twins. The three looked deep in conversation until Azul noticed her gaze. Azul and the twins smiled and waved. Gwen hesitantly waved back, feeling unnerved by their stares.</p><p>"He's from Octaniville." Trey said. He pointed over to where Kalim and Jamil were sitting. "At the table in front of us, the guys with the dark red and yellow are from Scarabia."</p><p>Kalim beamed at Gwen and waved enthusiastically at her. Gwen giggled and waved back. Jamil smiled and raised his hand in greeting.</p><p>“They say both of them are really smart." Cater cut in. "Those two dorms are in a dead heat during written tests. Though, the Scarabia dorm leader isn't that great at studying."</p><p>"We're getting completely derailed." Ace said.</p><p>"You sure adapt quick." Trey smiled. "Back to what we were saying, over there, practically sparkling, are members of Pomefiore. They have a purple and red arm band."</p><p>Gwen looked to see Rook and the purple haired boy sitting together. Rook winked at Gwen, causing her to blush. The purple haired boy gave Rook an odd look.</p><p>“Woah! There's a super cute girl over there!" Grim said, pointing at the purple haired boy.</p><p>“Wha?! At a boys school?" Deuce asked, looking at the table in shock.</p><p>“Idiot." Ace said. "This is a boys only school, there's no way that's a girl. The only girl here is Gwen."</p><p>"Eh?" Deuce and Grim only seemed more confused.</p><p>The purple haired boy looked over at their table again. Gwen gave him a wave. She hoped he hadn't heard what Deuce and Grim said.</p><p>"If you wanna see girls, the portrait in the west building, Roselia is pretty high level." Cater said. "I don't mind introducing you if you're interested. Should I set up a blind date?" He teased.</p><p>"I'm good!!" Ace said. "No matter how cute Roselia is, she's just a painting."</p><p>"Anything goes if you're good looking." Cater replied. "Pomefiore always scores high for looks and their beauty regimen is second to none. Their dorm leader is a Magicamegrammer with over five million views."</p><p>"Hey now. Don't focus entirely on their looks." Trey warned. "Pomefiore has many members skilled at making potions and curses."</p><p>Cater laughed. "Is that so?" He looked around. "Next would be Ignihyde but... I don't see any of them around, they've got blue and black armbands. Everyone in that dorm has their guard up at all times, not even I have any friend. They're the exact opposites of the extroverts in Heartslabuyl."</p><p>“They're all dull?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Grim!" Gwen gave him a sharp glare.</p><p>"Hey! Word choice!" Trey chastised. "Though they do have a very quiet image. Many of them are good at building equipment that use magic energy or digital things."</p><p>"Only the... Diablahblah dorm is left." Deuce said, counting the dorms on his fingers.</p><p>"You can't fool me with that straight face." Ace said. "It's Diasomnia."</p><p>"I bit my tongue, okay!" Deuce protested.</p><p>“Diasomnia is... there." Cater pointed. "They're all shoved into that booth in the back." </p><p>Gwen could see the red-eyed boy from earlier, along with a boy with silver hair, and the green haired boy from gym.</p><p>"Their symbol is their green and black armband. They're kind of like celebrities around here." Cater continued. "They've all got this aura that makes it hard for us regulars to approach them. Their dorm leader has MAX don't come near me vibes..."</p><p>"Malleus Draconia, right?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"That's him." Trey confirmed.</p><p>Gwen frowned. "He's that guy you didn't invite to the entrance ceremony." She recalled. "Even if he's hard to approach, it's still rude not to invite him."</p><p>"Huh? There's a kid with them." Ace noted.</p><p>"You can skip grades and still enter this school." Trey said. "But he isn't a kid. He's a third year just like-"</p><p>"Lilia. Lilia Vanrouge." Gwen looked up to see the boy floating upside down above them. Everyone else jumped in shock.</p><p>"He just teleported over here!" Grim shouted.</p><p>Lilia flipped right side up and landed on the ground, squeezing himself next to Gwen. "Are you all curious about my age?" He laughed. "I have this baby-faced visage but, like glasses said, I'm not at an age one would call me a child."</p><p>“Baby-faced?" Trey repeated.</p><p>“There's no need to look on from afar, just come up and speak with us." Lilia said. "Are we all not students of the same academy? We at Diasomnia will always welcome you with open arms."</p><p>Gwen looked over at his table. The two boys were glaring over at them, though the glare lessened when they caught Gwen's gaze. Both gave a friendly nod to her as she waved.</p><p>Deuce shuddered at their glare. "Those guys over there don't look like they'd be very welcoming."</p><p>Lilia chuckled. "Apologies for dropping in on your meal. Until we meet again." He got up and began to walk away, but Gwen shot up and grabbed his sleeve.</p><p>"Wait, Lilia!" She called. Lilia turned his head to look at her expectantly. "Um... was Malleus okay?" She asked. "About not being invited. I know you said it happens a lot but..."</p><p>Lilia smiled. "How sweet of you to worry about someone you've yet to meet." He patted her head. "Malleus was upset, yes, but hearing your message did make him feel better." He assured her. </p><p>“That's good!" Gwen said. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Being ignored and isolated for something out of your control... it's awful."</p><p>Lilia frowned thoughtfully as he looked at her. "It is, isn't it?" He agreed. "Enjoy your lunch little one." Gwen sat back down as he left.</p><p>"Our table is easily over 20 meters away from them but you're telling me that he heard us talking?" Ace asked in a shocked whisper. "Freaky!”</p><p>"Well... let's just say that Diasomnia has many peculiar members." Trey said. "Many of their members excel at magic in general. Their dorm leader, Malleus Draconia, is counted among the top five wizards in the world."</p><p>Cater nodded. "Honestly Malleus, is like super super super crazy." He flinched at the sharp glare Gwen gave him. "Our dorm leader is his own brand of crazy though."</p><p>"So true!" Ace agreed. "All I did was eat a single tart and he collared me. His narrow-mindedness is super crazy."</p><p>"Ace, that's rude!" Gwen chastised.</p><p>"Hmm? I'm super crazy?" A voice asked. Everyone expect Ace froze in fear. They turned to see Riddle standing behind them.</p><p>"Yeah." Ace said, not paying attention to who was behind him. "He blew right past strict and is just a tyrant."</p><p>"Ace stop talking!" Gwen said, trying to get him to shut up.</p><p>"Ace! Behind you!" Deuce warned.</p><p>Ace finally turned around. "Dorm Leader!" Ace's face went pale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ace. Ace. Just stop. Well, Riddle’s back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ❤️ Tart Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle’s mad and Ace puts his foot in his mouth. Trey has an idea to get the collar off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riddle glared down at Ace. Cater giggled nervously. "Oh my, Riddle. You're super crazy cute today~"</p><p>"Cater." Riddle started, grey eyes turning to him. "If you talk too much it's going to cost you your head."</p><p>"Hey now, gimme a break!" Cater said nervously.</p><p>“It's the guy who put that weird collar on me during the entrance ceremony again!" Grim realized.</p><p>“And you're that monster that almost got expelled yesterday." Riddle replied. "Will you knock it off, calling someone's unique magic a weird collar?" Riddle shook his head. "For goodness sake. The headmaster is soft. If you forgive rule breakers the whole system will collapse. All you have to do is cut the head off of those who don't follow the rules."</p><p>Gwen's eyes went wide at that. That wasn't what you do! That was cruel! That was how you got people to hate you! That's why... that's why... why what? Yet another memory so close yet so far.</p><p>"The things coming out of his mouth don't suit his looks." Ace muttered.</p><p>“The headmaster appears to have forgiven you but make no mistake the next time it happens, I will not." Riddle warned. Strangly, it seemed his wrath was directed towards Grim, Deuce, and Ace, not Gwen.</p><p>Ace grinned. "By the way, dorm leader, is there any way... you could say, remove this collar?"</p><p>Gwen shook her head, knowing what the answer would be. Why did she have the only braincell in the group?</p><p>“I was going to if you had learned your lesson but, the way you were just talking shows that you haven't at all." Riddle said. "Keep it on for a while longer. Don't worry, as first years you'll only be learning fundamentals, not actually using magic.”</p><p>Riddle smiled. "You also won't cause a scene like yesterday, isn't that great? Now don't just sit around chatting away, finish lunch and head to your next class. Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 271: 'One should eat lunch and leave their seat within 15 minutes'. If you break the rules... I'm sure you understand?"</p><p>“Another weird rule." Ace sighed.</p><p>“The answer is Yes Dorm Leader!" Riddle snapped.</p><p>“Yes, Dorm Leader!" Deuce, Ace, and Gwen responded.</p><p>Riddle smiled at Gwen. "Miss Brookes, I'm not your dorm leader. You can just call me Riddle."</p><p>Gwen smiled back. "Then you can call me Gwen!"</p><p>"I will look after them for you." Trey offered.</p><p>“Hm. You're the vice dorm leader so I expect you not to act foolishly." Riddle said. "Following the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 339, 'After a means one must always drink lemon tea with two sugars'. I must go buy sugar cubes from the school store, so I'll be on my way."</p><p>He started to turn, then froze as if remembering something. Riddle turned his head to glare at Ace one more time. "Oh, and Ace? If you ever drive Gwen to the point of tears again, that collar will never come off."</p><p>Riddle actually turned and walked away this time. "Letting the sugar cubes run out is a huge offense, I can't believe..."</p><p>
  <em>Two drops of ink landed together on a red heart.</em>
</p><p>Cater let out a relieved breath. "That was close. Uh, Gwen, you alright? You got really pale there..."</p><p>"He's too close. He'll fall over the edge into the darkness." Gwen responded.</p><p>"Gwen?" Ace put a hand on her shoulder in concern.</p><p>Gwen flinched. "Huh? Wh-what was that?" She asked.</p><p>Trey pushed her drink closer. "You kinda went into a trance. Drink some water, okay?"</p><p>Gwen took a sip of her water, wondering what she had just seen. Was that Riddle? Was... was that his heart? And what was that ink? Why... why did it make Gwen so scared.</p><p>"You know, that guy is so obnoxious." Grim said.</p><p>“Whoa! That's rude!" Deuce said.</p><p>“Did the dorm leader leave?" Gwen heard someone say at the table near them.</p><p>His friend shivered. "I broke the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 186 'One must never eat a hamburger steak on Tuesday'." He admitted. "I was terrified of what would happen if he found out I ate one."</p><p>The first one sighed. "At least let us eat whatever we want."</p><p>Trey turned away from their conversation with a sigh. "In his first week at school, Riddle took the seat of Dorm Leader." He explained. "He speaks harshly but he's trying to make the dorm better, he doesn't have bad intentions."</p><p>“Someone with good intentions doesn't randomly collar people!" Grim protested. Cater and Trey laughed in bittersweet unison.</p><p>Gwen sat her cup down. "Grim is right. The Queen should be kind and nurturing. Although, it is Grim's fault for going crazy at the entrance ceremony."</p><p>“But that collar cuts off your magic, it's horrible and it sucks!" Grim argued.</p><p>"Hm? You mean Riddle's unique magic?" Cater asked.</p><p>"Unique... means that it's magic only he can use?" Deuce asked.</p><p>“It's magic that's strictly limited to one person." Trey said. "Simply put, it's magic that reflects the character of the user that only they can use, so unique magic. You'll learn about it in class eventually."</p><p>“Riddle's unique magic lets him seal another person's magic for a fixed amount of time." Cater took over. "It is called Off With Your Head."</p><p>Grim shivered. "Just the name is terrifying!" Gwen nodded in agreement.</p><p>"As a wizard, having your magic sealed hurts like losing your head." Cater continued. "Therefore, you shouldn't break Riddle's rules inside the dorm."</p><p>"It also means he isn't scary if you follow the rules." Trey pointed out. "Like his interaction with Gwen here."</p><p>"So what you're saying is I have to go buy a tart or Cater will kick me out again?" Ace asked.</p><p>“That's right." Cater said with a grin. "As decided by the Laws of the Queen Of Hearts, No. 53. In particular, Riddle really looks forward to eating the first piece of a whole tart so he won't forgive you unless it's whole."</p><p>“You said you want to be friends so can't you just overlook that!?" Ace asked.</p><p>“That is that, this is this." Cater replied.</p><p>"But aren't whole tarts pretty expensive?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Ace groaned. "I don't have that kind of money.”</p><p>"Then how about making one?" Cater offered. "The other tarts were all made by Trey."</p><p>"Wow, that's cool!" Gwen said. "Plus, baking is cheaper than buying."</p><p>"Trey, you made that tart?" Ace asked in awe. "Amazing! It was a good as a pro's."</p><p>Trey chuckled. "Thank you. It's true I have all the tools and seasonings. I won't help you for free."</p><p>“Eh?! I have to pay for it!" Ace shouted.</p><p>Trey smiled and shook his head. "Haha, I'm not gonna squeeze money out of underclassmen. If we're going to make the tart Riddle wants to eat next, we need a lot of chestnuts. Could you gather them for me?"</p><p>"No." Gwen said.</p><p>"Huh?" Trey and Cater asked in unison.</p><p>"Oh! That's right!" Ace realized. "Gwen's allergic to nuts!" He explained.</p><p>"I still wanna help though!" Gwen said.</p><p>"Hmm..." Trey tapped his chin in thought. "I do have a spare pair of thick leather gloves. Would those work?"</p><p>"Golly, that would be perfect!" Gwen replied. "If I wear those gloves, I'll be fine." She giggled. "Although, I might leave while you're cooking."</p><p>"Either way it's a pain." Ace said. "Well, how many do you need?"</p><p>"To make it for the Unbirthday Party we'll need... about two to three hundred, I think." Trey answered.</p><p>"That many?!" Deuce and Grim said in unison.</p><p>"Then I'll have you roast them and remove the outer shell to take out the nut." Trey continued. "Of course, for this step, Gwen will have to leave."</p><p>"I'm sure I can find something to do." Gwen said, thinking of that voucher for the Mostro Lounge.</p><p>“Can I go home?" Grim asked.</p><p>“Me too." Deuce added.</p><p>“Traitors!" Ace snapped.</p><p>"You know, tarts that everyone makes together are always the best." Cater said. "To make memories? You might even make your debut as a food blogger."</p><p>Trey nodded. "Keep it a secret from Riddle, but freshly baked mont blanc is the most delicious. Only those who help make it get to try some."</p><p>Grim licked his lips. "Let's get a move on! We're gonna pick chestnut after chestnut after chestnut!"</p><p>Gwen giggled. "You sure changed your tune quick. Where do we get the chestnuts?"</p><p>“There should be plenty of chestnut trees in the forest behind the campus botanical garden." Trey said.</p><p>"Then we meet after class in the botanical garden." Ace planned.</p><p>"Go! Go! Chestnut picking!" Grim cheered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter Gwen walks right into the Lion’s Den…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ❤️ The Lion’s Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen goes chestnut picking and enters a lion’s den…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Gwen has a nut allergy. I do not. I asked a friend who is allergic about what to do. Feel free to tell me what i got wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After classes the group met up in front of the botanical garden. Ace handed Gwen the leather gloves. Gwen slid them on. "Perfect. I'm good to go now." She said.</p><p>"There's so many chestnuts all over the place!" Grim said. "It's a forest of all you can eat mont blanc!" He floated over to a tree and tried to grab one. "Fgna! The thorns pricked my paw!" He held his paw close to his chest.</p><p>“You know, that's reason number two I wore gloves." Gwen said, picking one with no problem.</p><p>“We can't pick them with bare hands." Deuce realized. "It'll also be good to get a basket or something to put them all in."</p><p>"The botanical garden probably has whatever we need inside." Ace said.</p><p>“Let's go take a look." Deuce agreed. The four walked inside.</p><p>"Wow, it's bigger in here than I thought." Ace remarked.</p><p>“Oh golly, it's so beautiful!" Gwen said, looking at all the flowers.</p><p>“There should be a caretaker of this place." Deuce said. "We should split up and find them."</p><p>“I'll go right." Ace said, walking off in that direction.</p><p>"And I'll head left." Deuce agreed. "Grim and Gwen, you guys go straight to the back." The group split up.</p><p>Grim stayed on Gwen's shoulder as they walked forward, deeper into the gardens. "This place is so pretty Grim." Gwen said.</p><p>“Hey, hey, look at this." Grim said. "There's a bunch of fruit! They smell so good!"</p><p>“I've never seen some of these fruits before." Gwen said. "Hey! No swiping!" She warned, recognizing the look on Grim's face.</p><p>Gwen paused as she stepped on something. Was that a hose? "Oof!" Gwen froze at the sound.</p><p>She slowly looked down at the ground. <em>That was a tail. That was a lion's tail! Oh golly!</em></p><p>The bushes besides her rustled, and Gwen turned to look as the boy with lion ear's from the entrance ceremony rose up. "Oi. You've got some nerve stepping on someone's tail without saying anything." He said.</p><p>“Are you the caretaker here?" Grim asked. "You seem like an impolite guy."</p><p>“Grim please stop talking." Gwen said, frozen in fear.</p><p>"I was right in the middle of a nice nap, then you go and walk all over my tail. This sucks." The boy said.</p><p>“Sorry!" Gwen apologized. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!"</p><p>He paused, as if just realizing something about her. "You... aren't you that little herbivore girl the mirror said can't use magic?" He asked. He suddenly leaned into her neck sniffing.</p><p>Gwen's face turned a bright red. <em>Golly! He's so close! Why is he smelling me?!</em></p><p>He leaned back with a smirk. "Ha. You have a funny scent, herbivore." He shook his head. "I don't feel like taking on a opponent that can't resist."</p><p>Grim shivered. "Man, being scrutinized by this guy is making my fur stand on end." He whimpered.</p><p>“I, Leona, can't just let you just walk away after stepping on my tail, even if you are a little girl." He said. "I was having such a lovely nap and now I'm just pissed. I'm gonna take a tooth."</p><p>Leona's hand wrapped around Gwen's throat. Gwen reacted on pure instinct. <em>SMACK!</em> She slapped him.</p><p>Leona blinked, letting go of her neck. "Did you just-"</p><p>"Listen here!" Gwen snapped. "I stepped on your tail by accident!! I am sorry I woke you up!" She shouted. "But don't you dare retaliate in such a manner!"</p><p>"Gwen, let's just hurry and get out of here!" Grim begged.</p><p>Leona looked like he was deciding wether or not to hit her again. "Look, Leona, how about this? I'll owe you a favor that you can cash in anytime you want." Gwen offered.</p><p>Leona scoffed. "Do you really think-"</p><p>“Leona!" A voice called. A shorter boy with hyena ears walked up to them. "Ah, there you are. It's almost time for your remedial lessons, y'know.”</p><p>Leona sighed. "The annoying one's here."</p><p>“It's cause you keep failing, Leona. If you keep getting held back we're gonna be classmates." The boy said.</p><p>"Knock it off already." Leona said. "I don't need lectures from you."</p><p>"I don't enjoy nagging you! You'd have no problem if you just tried. Whatever, let's go!"</p><p>Leona tsked. "Hey, wait a minute!" He narrowed his eyes and turned, seeing Gwen and Grim hurrying away. "Oi! Get back here!"</p><p>Gwen paused to turn and wave. "Bye Leona! Cash in that favor whenever you want!" She called, her skirt swishing around her as she started to run again.</p><p>A small smile appeared on Leona's face. Already he was thinking of that favor. "That little herbivore... she should be more careful the next she enters my turf."</p><p>***</p><p>Grim shivered once they were far enough away. "I'm sweating bullets! What's with that intimidating caretaker!?"</p><p>"I don't think he was a caretaker." Gwen said, remembering the entrance ceremony. She shivered, remembering the feeling of his hand around her neck. He was like a lion! What if he had started squeezing?!</p><p>“We found a basket on tongs over there!" Ace called. Gwen looked over to see Ace and Deuce walking up to them.</p><p>Deuce paused at the looks on their faces. "Did something happen to you two?"</p><p>Grim hopped off of Gwen's shoulders. "Ah, that's right! The chestnuts! Our tart will get smaller if we don't get a bunch." He turned to Gwen. "We'll talk about our encounter with the caretaker while we work."</p><p>The group left the botanical gardens. Thankfully, Leona had left by then. Once they made their way back to the woods and started picking chestnuts, Grim and Gwen told Ace and Deuce what had happened.</p><p>“That's what happened." Grim summed up.</p><p>“There is absolutely no way that was the care taker." Ace pointed out.</p><p>Grim tapped a paw to his chin. "If I think back now that I've calmed down, that guy was wearing a yellow vest so he must be from the Banana Dorm."</p><p>Gwen snickered. "Did- did you mean..." She trailed off into giggles.</p><p>“Banana..." Deuce repeated. "Does he mean Savanahclaw?" He crossed his arms. "Is it just me or are there a lot of delinquents at Night Raven College?"</p><p>"Our chestnut pile is pretty big." Ace said, dumping a few more into the basket. "Let's get them back to Trey!"</p><p>”Nyaha!" Grim cheered. "This tart is going to be awesome."</p><p>The four made their way all the way back across campus to the lunch room, then made their way back into the kitchen. Trey was already working. "Welcome back." He greeted. "You picked quite a bit."</p><p>“With this we can make a huge tart!" Grim said as Deuce set the basket on the table.</p><p>Gwen slid the gloves off and set them on the table. "Here you go! Thanks Trey."</p><p>“Peeling all this is going to be a challenge but... let's get to it." Trey said, rolling up his sleeves.</p><p>“All of this... there's no end in sight." Deuce said, stating at the mountain of chestnuts.</p><p>"Making sweets is all about preparation." Trey said.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, we get it!" Ace said, rolling up his sleeves. "I'm so ready to get this over with!"</p><p>“And this is where I go!" Gwen said. "I'll find you guys later!"</p><p>"Come back in about an hour!" Trey told her.</p><p>"Perfect!" Gwen waved, heading out of the kitchen. Time to visit the Mostro Lounge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… Gwen’s headed to the Mostro Lounge. Anything in particular you wanna see happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ❤️ The Mostro Lounge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen cashes in her voucher and the Mermafia gets to know her better. Then, Gwen goes grocery shopping with Grim and Deuce.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, this chapter did not want to get written. Sorry about that. Also, you still have time to guess who the dream person is talking to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen left the kitchen and began walking through the halls. She was close to the mirror chamber when she realized... she had no idea where to go. "How <em>do</em> you get to the Mostro Lounge?" She asked out loud.</p><p>"Oya, oya. Isn't this a coincidence." A voice called. Jade was walking up to her. "Are you coming to visit us?"</p><p>"Hi Jade!" Gwen greeted. She pulled out the voucher Azul had given her earlier. "I thought I'd put this to use."</p><p>Jade took the paper from her with hum, looking over it. "Well, would you look at that?" He said looking back up at her. "This gets you into the VIP room." Jade handed the voucher back to Gwen and held out his elbow.</p><p>"Golly, aren't you a gentleman!" Gwen teased, looping her arm through his. She wished she wasn't so short, because the height difference was really obvious here.</p><p>Jade escorted Gwen into the mirror chamber and in front of a different mirror. "The Mostro Lounge is in Octaniville." He explained.</p><p>The two went through the mirror and exited underwater. Jade gave Gwen a minute to look around before they continued on their way. He led her into the dorm and then into the Mostro Lounge.</p><p>The lounge was busy, with guys from every dorm sitting at the tables. Most of the servers were from Octaniville, but others were from different dorms as well. Wait... did some of those boys have anemones coming out of their head?</p><p>Gwen turned to ask Jade about that, but was stopped by Floyd coming out of the kitchen with some plates. "Ah?!" Floyd paused, looking at Gwen before a wide grin spread around his face. "Shrimpy! You came to visit!" Floyd started to rush towards them.</p><p>"Floyd." Jade said, making Floyd stop in his tracks. "Deliver your plates. Gwen will be here for a while. She has a voucher for the V.I.P. room."</p><p>Floyd scowled. "Fine." He pouted. "But you have to wait. Azul's with someone in there." He told them, going to deliver plates.</p><p>Jade sighed. "Ah, I didn't think of the room being busy. Are you fine with waiting?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, sure! It's no problem, really!" Gwen assured him.</p><p>Jade led Gwen towards the back of the lounge, in front of a door. "Wait here a minute." Jade opened the door and walked in quickly.</p><p>“That was an impossible condition! How was I supposed to fulfill my end?" Gwen could hear a boy complain from the inside.</p><p>“I was generous enough to give you three days." Azul replied. The door closed before Gwen could hear anymore.</p><p>“Little Shrimp!" Floyd cooed, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you still waiting?"</p><p>“Yes, um, Jade just went in." Gwen told him, trying to ignore the way that Floyd pulled her close.</p><p>The doors slammed open again, and Jade came out, dragging a Pomefiore student out by the arm. Gwen's eyes widened as she saw the anemone sticking out of his head.</p><p>“I'm so sorry about that Angelfish." Azul said, appearing the doorway. "Come on in! Make yourself at home." He beckoned her into the room. "We mustn't lurk in other peoples doorways now. It's rude."</p><p>Gwen wiggled her way out of Floyd's grip and followed Azul into the room. There was a safe in the back wall. "I thought I'd cash in that voucher." She explained.</p><p>“How lovely!" Azul beamed, ushering Gwen to take a seat on the couch. He picked up a menu from the table and handed it to her. "One dessert, and one drink of your choice."</p><p>Gwen flipped through the menu. "Ooh! Double chocolate fudge brownie! Ooh! And a strawberry milkshake!" She ordered excitedly.</p><p>Azul chuckled as he took the menu from her. "Very well then. Floyd." Azul held the menu out to Floyd, who was splayed out on the couch besides Gwen.</p><p>“What? But I wanna stay with Shrimpy!" Floyd complained.</p><p>"Floyd." Azul said again in a sharp tone.</p><p>Floyd sighed, pushing himself off the couch. "Fine." He snatched the menu from Azul and stomped out of the room. Gwen flinched as Floyd slammed the door behind him.</p><p>“So, Gwen, tell me more about yourself." Azul said, turning his attention back to her.</p><p>“Oh, I'm not that interesting." Gwen said.</p><p>"Nonsense!" Azul protested, sitting on the couch across from her. "There must be something special about you, otherwise the Dark Mirror wouldn't have chosen you."</p><p>"Oh, well, to be honest..." Gwen began to fiddle with her sleeve. "I don't remember." At Azul's confused look she elaborated. "I- I don't remember anything before waking up in the coffin."</p><p>"Oh?" Jade's voice came from behind Gwen. Gwen jumped, looking up at him. When had he come in? "You poor thing, you truly remember nothing?" Jade took a seat besides her.</p><p>“Crowley and I think that I'm from a different planet or world, and that the journey messed with my memories." Gwen explained.</p><p>"Wah! Poor Shrimpy!" Floyd cried, wrapping Gwen into a tight hug. When had <em>he</em> come in?!</p><p>“Floyd!" Jade chastised, catching the tray before it landed on the ground. "Watch out!" Jade set the tray on the table. "Here's your order Gwen."</p><p>Floyd refused to let go of Gwen, pulling her so close she was almost in his lap. Gwen pulled the tray into her lap, taking a bite out of her brownie. "Mhmm!" Gwen moaned. "It's so good!"</p><p>Azul smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Angelfish!" He crossed his legs and leaned forward. "So, you might be from another world?" He asked.</p><p>"We think so." Gwen replied, taking another bite of her brownie. "I..." She took a sip of her milkshake, wondering how to phrase it. "I think I have a Queen of Hearts in my world."</p><p>"Oh?" Jade asked, leaning in closer.</p><p>"Yes." Gwen confirmed, shrinking in on herself. The stares of those boys were intense, making her feel flustered. Also, Floyd was nuzzling into her. "But... I think she's different."</p><p>"A different Queen of Hearts?" Floyd asked into her neck.</p><p>“She's... kinder. More lenient on the rules." Gwen started to explain. "But every time I start trying to remember her, my head starts to hurt really bad." She rubbed her head. "Even now I can feel the headache forming." She giggled. "Or maybe it's a brain freeze."</p><p>"Well then, let's change the subject." Azul said. He leaned back, and he looked... almost disappointed at something. "How are you handling classes?"</p><p>“I'm doing pretty good I guess." Gwen shrugged. "It's only the first day after all. But, Riddle said we don't really use magic in the first year, so I guess I'm good for now."</p><p>Azul let out a small hum. "Well, if you do need help, my door is always open." He assured her.</p><p>Gwen smiled before she noticed the clock. "Oh! I gotta get back." She realized. She wiggled out of Floyd's grip and stood up. "Thanks for the meal!"</p><p>Azul stood up. "Of course, Angelfish!" He beamed. "Let me walk you out." He offered.</p><p>“Golly!" Gwen blushed. "Aren't you all just a bunch of gentleman?"</p><p>Azul wrapped an arm around her waist. "We try Angelfish." He said, leading her out of the room. Azul walked her all the way to the mirror. "Do come and visit us again Angelfish."</p><p>“Definitely!" Gwen promised.</p><p>Gwen exited the Octaniville mirror and walked through the halls back to the kitchen. "Hey, Gwen!" She heard Deuce call. He was coming down the hallway to her. Grim was hovering behind him.</p><p>“Hey you two!" Gwen replied. "I was just coming back, what's up?" She asked.</p><p>"I was actually on my way to the campus store." Deuce explained. "We finished the peeling already. Turns out we gathered too many chestnuts and Trey made too much marron paste. So I volunteered to get more whipped cream and a few other things."</p><p>"Oh, well then, I'll go with you!" Gwen said. "You might not be able to carry everything by yourself."</p><p>“Plus, Sam might give you a discount!" Grim pointed out.</p><p>The three started to make their way to the campus store. "Oh, Gwen, let me tell you about this joke Trey played on us while you were gone." Deuce began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time we see a new side of Deuce…</p><p>Also, FeliciaBelle pointed this out: There’s no way that Yuu was the first person Azul told to steal the picture. So that’s what that conversation Gwen overheard was about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ❤️ Deuce the Delinquent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen gets harassed and remembers something. Deuce reveals his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas! Have an extra long chapter as a present!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen was cackling as they made their way to Sam's shop. "You honestly thought oyster sauce goes into tarts?!" She demanded.</p><p>"He said it with such a straight look!" Deuce protested.</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Gullible." Gwen teased. "We're here now, anyway."</p><p>Deuce opened the door for Gwen and Grim to enter first, then fell in behind them. "Pardon us." He called into the shop. "Wow, this place is amazing. There's a crystal skull, grimoires... what kind of taxidermy is this?" He asked, pointed to some unidentifiable stuffed animal.</p><p>“Do they really sell whipped cream here?" Grim asked.</p><p>“Well, Sam somehow had dozens of clothes in  my size so..." Gwen replied.</p><p>“Hey!" Sam called, appearing from nowhere. "My lost little demons, how goes it?" He greeted. "Welcome to Mr. S' Mystery Shop. What can I do for you today? A charm for uncharted lands? Mommy of an ancient king? Or how about some cursed tarot cards?”</p><p>Gwen giggled at his spiel. She was the only one amused, however. "You scared me!" Grim complained.</p><p>Deuce handed over the list. "We'd like the things written here please."</p><p>"And some cans of tuna!" Grim added.</p><p>"Well, maybe not that." Gwen said.</p><p>"No! We don't need any tuna!" Deuce agreed.</p><p>"Oh, well that's good." Sam said. "Seeing as how Grim took everything I had in stock!" He started looking over the list. "What what? Whipped cream, eggs... a nice sweet line up. Ok! Coming right up!" Sam disappeared into the back room.</p><p>"Oh, he really does have them." Deuce said.</p><p>"You know, he went into the back room to get my clothes." Gwen remembered. "It's a little suspicious."</p><p>The three waited in silence until Sam came out with the bags. "Sorry 'bout the wait." He apologized, handing the bags to Gwen. "It's a bit heavy, you got it?" He smiled. "If you order now you can get a 1/100 size floating platter to carry your purchases for 30% off!"</p><p>“What's that?" Grim asked. "It sounds cool!"</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "I think we're good! Thanks Sam!"</p><p>"Yeah, we're fine." Deuce added. "Let's go Grim!"</p><p>“I wanna hang out more!" Grim whined.</p><p>"Ok, ok." Sam said. "Make sure to come by again, my little demons! Bye!" Sam waved.</p><p>The three turned to the exit. "Oh, hey wait!" Sam called. Gwen turned back. "Almost forgot to give you this!" He pulled out a cellphone. "Here, it's the newest model, all paid for by Crowley.”</p><p>“Oh, golly!" Gwen looked at the phone. "This is perfect!"</p><p>Sam beamed. "Glad you like it. It's already set up, and me and the rest of the staff already put our numbers in." He ruffled Gwen's hair. "Call us if you need anything."</p><p>"I will!" Gwen promised, tucking her phone into her pocket. She turned back to Deuce. "Remind me to get everyone's numbers when we get back." She said as they left the store.</p><p>The group made their way down to Main Street. "That store was crazy." Deuce said.</p><p>Grim tsked. "Stingy Deuce." He grumbled.</p><p>“Who are you calling stingy?" Deuce asked. He looked over at Gwen. "Gwen, that bag of cans looks pretty heavy." He grabbed it off her arm. "I'll carry it. I'm used to carrying heavy stuff."</p><p>“Oh, do you usually buy a lot when you go shopping?" Gwen asked.</p><p>“Yeah, my mom always buys more than we need during time sales, and I get stuck carrying all the heavy stuff." Deuce explained. "Since I'm the only boy it was my job to take care of anything requiring strength. Oh, my bad. I've just been talking about myself."</p><p>“You're a good kid Deuce." Gwen said. "You really care about your mom."</p><p>"That's not true at all." Deuce said. "I always made mom- oof!" Deuce grunted as someone slammed into them, knocking the bags on the ground.</p><p>“Aah! The eggs!" Grim cried, looking down at the mess on the ground.</p><p>“Shit, half of the eggs are destroyed!" Deuce said angrily. "There's egg all over the bag!"</p><p>“Oh, gross!" Gwen gagged.</p><p>“Hey you!" It was the delinquents from earlier. "Watch where you're... wait." Delinquent A realized. "You're the fools that wrecked the egg in my carbonara earlier."</p><p>“It's you guys again!" Delinquent B echoed. "You can't catch a break!"</p><p>“You were the ones who jumped out from behind the corner." Deuce rebutted. "At lunch, it wasn't like you couldn't eat the egg anymore but you still came to pick a fight. Just now, you destroyed half of our eggs."</p><p>“Yeah, that's right!" Grim hissed.</p><p>“And?" Delinquent A asked. "You sayin' it's our fault?"</p><p>“Yes." Deuce replied. "Please pay for the eggs. And please apologize to the chickens, too."</p><p>“Hmm?" Delinquent B hummed. "You're getting all worked up over eggs." Deuce and Gwen shared a confused look.</p><p>“They didn't hit the ground, right?" Delinquent A pointed out. "Don't sweat the small stuff."</p><p>“We saved you the trouble of breaking them!" Delinquent B added. The two cackled.</p><p>“You jerks!" Gwen snapped, stomping towards them. "We had to pay a lot for these!"</p><p>Delinquent A grabbed her arm tightly. "Hey sweetheart! Would you look at this?" He said, sneering down at her. "No one's around to protect you!"</p><p>Delinquent B smirked. "You still owe us something!"</p><p>Gwen struggled to get out of their grip. Her eyes caught the statue of the Queen of Hearts.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Listen up my little Door-mouse. I'm about to teach you the most <strong>U</strong>seful defense move."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"If anyone, and I mean anyone, ever touches you in a way you don't like, you go straight for the groin."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Seriously?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Dead serious. I even have a rule for it. Rule No. 18."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that what you do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Door-mouse, why do you think all my shoes have heels?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"And I have permission to do this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I can't think of a single one of us who would be mad at you."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen blinked as she remembered that conversation. "Let go of me!" She snapped, before rearing back her leg and bringing it up with all of her might.</p><p>Delinquent A howled in pain as he released her. Gwen quickly fled behind Deuce, who put an arm out protectively in front of her. "You bitch!" Delinquent A snarled.</p><p>“DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Deuce roared. Gwen flinched as his shouting. A strange look came over Deuce's face, like he had done an entire 180 in personality.</p><p>“Deuce?" Gwen whimpered.</p><p>“This ain't something to laugh about!" Deuce snarled, face contorting in anger. "You don't get to make decisions for us! You certainly don't get to mistreat my friend and call her horrible names!"</p><p>Deuce glared down at the mess on the ground. "These eggs... instead of becoming a chick they were gonna make us a delicious tart!! You get it! Huh?!"</p><p>Gwen and Grim blinked at each other. "Wait, what?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Delinquent B flinched. "What's this guy's problem all of a sudden?"</p><p>“If you're not gonna apologize to Gwen, or pay for those six eggs you broke..." Deuce punched a fist into his hand. "I'll punch you six times instead."<br/>  <br/>"What?!" Delinquent B looked terrified.</p><p>“GRIT YOUR TEETH, ASSHOLES!" Deuce roared, charging at them. Deuce charged at them, flinging punches left and right. He pummeled them to the ground.</p><p>“This guy is straight up mad!" Delinquent A whimpered. "That wasn't just six hits! Liar!"</p><p>The two slowly rose up from the ground. "Let's get the hell outta here!" Delinquent B shouted. "I'm sorry to all chickens!!" He screamed as the two ran away in fear.</p><p>“Apologize 100 times next time you eat eggs!" Deuce roared after them, shaking his fist. "Dumb-asses!"</p><p>“Deuce." Gwen called softly. Grim shrieked a little.</p><p>Deuce panted heavily, an angry look still fixed on his face. "Ugh!!" He flinched, the anger melting away into regret.</p><p>“What's gotten into you?" Grim asked.</p><p>"I screwed up." Deuce said. "I vowed that I'd definitely, definitely be an honors student this time."</p><p>"Eh?" Grim and Gwen were confused.</p><p>“In middle school all I ever did was screw around." Deuce confessed. "I constantly skipped school and spent all my time getting into fights. I disrespected all my teachers, hung around sketchy upperclassmen and bleached my hair to death. Even ran around all over the place riding a magical wheel. I was a terrible person that went as far as to use magic to lord over those who couldn't."</p><p>"Oh, Deuce." Gwen said, even softer than before.</p><p>"Just now you went full on bad guy on those guys!" Grim said.</p><p>“I guess we just caught a glimpse of your old self." Gwen said. "Still... I never would have thought..."</p><p>Deuce gave a bittersweet smile. "Then, one night... I saw my mom hiding away in tears as she called my grandma. 'Was the way I raised him wrong? Would it have been better if he had both parents?'"</p><p>Deuce shook his head. "She was wrong. Mom never did anything wrong. It was all me! So when the carriage from Night Raven College came to get me, my mom was so happy and I don't want to make her cry again."</p><p>That familiar determined look appeared on his face. "This time, I'm going to be an honors student my mom could be proud of." Deuce scowled. "The I do this. Shit."</p><p>“But, y'know..." Grim floated up to Deuce. "Does beings an honors student mean you have to grin and bear everything?" He asked. "Those delinquents deserved another 20 punches if you ask me! You fought them off before I could though."</p><p>Gwen walked up to Deuce and pulled him into a hug. "You got those creeps away from me. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't there."</p><p>Deuce wrapped his arms around Gwen. "You guys..."</p><p>"Honor students get mad, too." Gwen assured him.</p><p>"Really?" Deuce laughed softly. "May those baby chicks rest in peace."</p><p>Gwen pulled away from him. "Uh, Deuce... you know those eggs are unfertilized, right? They'll never hatch into chicks."</p><p>"Eh?!" Deuce looked taken aback. "You've gotta be kidding?!?!!??" His screams echoed down Main Street.</p><p>The group made another stop in Sam's shop. Sam was very concerned over Gwen, and made sure to get the boys descriptions to report them to Crowley. He also gave them a discount off of the replaced ingredients.</p><p>The group then made their way back to the kitchen. Gwen explained the concept of fertilized and unfertilized eggs to Deuce. She finished up right as they made it into the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, you're finally back!" Ace greeted. "That sure took a while."</p><p>"Let's finish this up." Trey said, taking the bags.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time we finish the tart! Also, yay! Gwen has a cell phone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ❤️ Seven-Colored Delicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to finally finish the tart! Trey shows everyone his unique magic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Doodle Suit would be the best Unique Magic to have!</p><p>Edit: On 12/28/20 this chapter was updated. YuukoNoSora was kind enough to inform me that Gwen could not have eaten the tart with her allergy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trey had walked everyone through the process of baking the tart. Gwen stood off to the side, watching. Trey had found her a face mask to wear so she could stay in the kitchen with them. (She didn’t need to wear, but Trey didn’t want to take any chances.) "Last, we dust the top with powdered sugar..." Trey instructed.</p><p>“Finished!" Grim, Gwen and Ace cheered.</p><p>“Finished..." Deuce repeated wearily.</p><p>"Did something happen while you were out shopping?" Ace asked in concern.</p><p>Gwen giggled. "It's just chick shock." She explained. "Leave him be."</p><p>“For sixteen years I believed that..." Deuce said mournfully.</p><p>Ace did the smart thing and changed the subject. "Making sweets takes so much time." He yawned. "I'm exhausted."</p><p>“Good work~" Cater skipped into the room. "Is the tart finished? The decorations are super cute!" He pulled out his phone. "It's totally magicamgramable! Let me take a pic." He began snapping away.</p><p>"Ah!" Ace groaned. "What'd you come here for?"</p><p>Cater beamed. "I came to check on my cute underclassmen, working so hard." He laughed. "You look so beat!"</p><p>"Things you aren't used to tire you out quick." Trey explained, chuckling as Gwen let out a loud yawn. "So when you're tired you need to eat something sweet. Go ahead and try the mont blanc we made."</p><p>“Yay!" Everyone cheered.</p><p>“Cater, you did come here just in time to eat the tart!" Ace realized.</p><p>Cater smiled as he helped himself to the tart. "You can just think of me as the taste-taster."</p><p>"It smells so deliciously sweet." Grim said. "The chestnuts on top are glossy while the cream underneath is so fluffy! Let's eat!"</p><p>Gwen sighed. "I'll just have to enjoy it through you Grim." She bemoaned.</p><p>All the boys took a bite while Gwen watched on.</p><p>“Holy crap!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"So good!" Cater moaned.</p><p>"Amazing, it's like what you get in stores." Deuce said.</p><p>“It's not overly sweet but still has richness to it!" Grim said. "It's like a garden of chestnuts in my mouth!"</p><p>"Is that a compliment?" Trey asked.</p><p>Gwen sighed again, cursing her allergy. Cater pulled her into a hug. "Aw, poor Gwen-Chan!" Cater cooed. "She can't even enjoy the treats she worked so hard on! Hey, Trey, do the thing!"</p><p>“The thing?" Trey asked. Realization flashed on his face. "Aah, that."</p><p>“That?" Ace echoed.</p><p>“What are your favorite foods?" Trey asked.</p><p>“Mine's cherry pie and hamburgers." Ace said, thinking it over.</p><p>"My number one is canned tuna." Grim said. "And cheese omurice, and grilled meat and pudding~"</p><p>"If I have to pick, omurice, I guess." Deuce added.</p><p>“Um, double chocolate fudge brownie." Gwen said, confused.</p><p>“And mine is grilled lamb with diablo sauce." Cater beamed, his arms still wrapped around Gwen.</p><p>Trey pulled his pen from his pocket. "Alright, here we go. Doodle Suit!" He said casting a spell. Everyone's slice of tart glowed for a moment.</p><p>“This is...?" Deuce asked, poking at his tart.</p><p>“Now take another bite of the mont blanc." Trey instructed.</p><p>“Hm?" Ace took a bite. "Hmm? This is... mont blanc but it tastes like cherry pie!"</p><p>Grim took a bite of his. "It tastes like canned tuna!" He chowed down. "Oh, now it's cheese omurice! And grilled chicken, and pudding!"</p><p>“Isn't is fun?" Cater asked. "If you did this while having tea with a girl they'd be super impressed!" He told Trey.</p><p>“I guess." Gwen said, still feeling sad.</p><p>Trey chuckled, walking over to the fridge. "Don't worry, i didn't forget about you." He said, pulling out a slice of cake. "Doodle Suit!" The cake slice flashed for a moment. "Here, it's all yours." Trey said, handing the cake to her.</p><p>Gwen hesitantly took a small bite. "Oh. Oh! Oh, golly!" She took a second, much bigger bite. "It's amazing! It taste just like a double chocolate fudge brownie!" Gwen hugged Trey. "Thank you so much! I didn't want to be left out!"</p><p>Trey hugged her back. "Well of course!" He chuckled. "What kind of senpai would I be if I let my underclassmen be left out?"</p><p>“It's amazing." Deuce said. "Is changing the flavor of food your unique magic, Trey?"</p><p>Trey let go of Gwen and straightened his glasses. "Actually, its magic that 'overwrites a component'." He explained. "So not just taste, but I can also overwrite the color or scent or anything. The overwrite only lasts a short time so that's why its like a doodle or scribble. That's why I've named this magic 'doodle' since its not permanent."</p><p>“With your Doodle Suit my dream of all you can eat canned tuna isn't just a dream." Grim said in awe. "It's so much better than the magic Riddle uses to bully people."</p><p>“GRIM!" Gwen snapped.</p><p>"No..." Trey shook his head. "My magic is nothing more than child's play when compared to Riddle's. He's on a different level." He looked at the clock. "It's gotten late. Let's go home and give Riddle the tart tomorrow. Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party. Don't be late."</p><p>“Gwen, will you let me sleepover again?" Ace asked. "My cruel upperclassman aren't going to let me in the dorm!"</p><p>"Wow." Cater said. "So prickly~"</p><p>"Sure thing!" Gwen agreed. "I don't mind!"</p><p>“Ace, don't force Gwen to spoil you too much." Deuce reprimanded, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yeah!" Grim agreed. "You gotta pay to stay! 10 cans of tuna!"</p><p>"What!" Ace shouted. "Are you telling me to sleep outside?"</p><p>"Then, Deuce, why don't you stay in their dorm to keep an eye on Ace?" Trey cut in. "As the vice dorm leader, I give you permission.”</p><p>“Trey, aren't you spoiling the newbies?" Cater protested. "I'm jelly. Gwen, can I go too?"</p><p>“Sure!" Gwen agreed.</p><p>"Not allowed." Trey disagreed.</p><p>"Tch." Cater pouted. "Bringing me down."</p><p>“Gwen, I'm sorry about forcing these two on you, we're counting on you tomorrow." Trey said, patting Gwen on the hand.</p><p>Gwen giggled and beamed up at him. "Understood. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party." Ace said. "This damn collar is definitely coming off! Just you watch, Riddle."</p><p>***</p><p>Cater and Trey walked back to Heartslabuyl together. "Isn't Gwen-Chan the cutest?" Cater asked.</p><p>Trey smiled. "You really wanted to sleepover with her, didn't you?" He asked.</p><p>Cater nodded, scrolling through Magicam. "Didn't you, Trey?" He paused at a photo of himself with a blushing Gwen. She looked so adorable when she was flustered.</p><p>Trey kept quiet and opened the door. He could still feel how soft Gwen's hair felt between his fingers.</p><p>One of their door mates raced up to them. "Trey, Cater, I'm so relieved you're finally back!"</p><p>"What's the matter?" Trey asked in concern.</p><p>“There were 10 residents in violation of Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 256: ‘Just after 8pm one must drink lemonade with honey’ that got their heads offed by Riddle.” He explained.</p><p>Trey and Cater shared a concerned and worried look with one another.</p><p>“I can’t live like this anymore!” The boy snapped. Tears of frustration began to build up in his eyes. “I’m rendered immobile by rules I don’t understand. I want to transfer to another dorm.” He sobbed.</p><p>Trey patted him on the shoulder. “Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll go talk to our dorm leader.” He looked around at all the frightened students standing around. “You all should go back to your rooms.”</p><p>The students all scattered. Cater sighed. “Ugh. I suppose i should go get some tea ready to try to win favor with the queen.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Cater.” Trey apologized. “Oh yeah. Make sure to pick herbal tea instead of black tea. I’m pretty sure rule No. 153 mentions something about evening tea.”</p><p>“Will do, okay.” Cater said.</p><p>***</p><p>Elsewhere… Gwen shivered as she got ready for bed as a vision of two more drops of black ink filled up the red heart. “Riddle… please be careful.” She whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is another strange dream. And we find out something about Gwen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Interlude: Queen’s Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen discovers something about herself and has another series of strange dreams. Then she meets a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna be busy soon, so expect slow updates again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Thank goodness that the bathroom still had a working lock. As she undressed, it occurred to Gwen that she had yet to fully look at herself in the mirror.</p><p>Gwen looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes trailed down from her face to her chest. She gasped. Her upper chest was horribly, horribly scarred. Especially the area around her heart. Shakily she rose a hand to the area.</p><p>Phantom pain exploded across her chest. Gwen screamed in pain, feeling like something was clawing her chest open.</p><p>“Gwen!" Ace called. "Hey, Gwen! Are you okay?!"</p><p>“Gwen?!" Deuce pounded at the bathroom door. "Hey! Open up!"</p><p>Gwen curled up into the fetal position, crying. "Help!" She called. "It hurts!"</p><p>“Let us in!" Grim demanded. "I'll burn down the door!”</p><p>“What, no!" Ace protested. "Let's get the ghosts!"</p><p>“Gwen, Ace and Grim are getting the ghosts." Deuce told her. "I'll stay with you. What's hurting you?"</p><p>"Chest..." Gwen whimpered.</p><p>“Your chest? Okay... don't worry." Deuce told her. "The ghosts are coming."</p><p>“Miss Brookes... GAH?!" She could hear Moe. "Sorry!" That's right... Gwen was naked. "Avert your eyes boys!"</p><p>A towel covered Gwen up. "It's okay Miss Brookes." Larry assured her. "We've got you."</p><p>Eventually Gwen's shaking stopped and she was able to move. The pain was gone. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely.</p><p>Gwen slowly stood up, keeping the towel wrapped around her. "I'm gonna get dressed now."</p><p>“Okay." Curly said. "We'll let the boys know your alright now." The ghosts flew threw the doors.</p><p>Gwen quickly got dressed, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She unlocked the doors and stepped out.</p><p>“GWEN!" The three boys cried and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“We were about to go get the teachers!" Ace told her.</p><p>“We're so glad you're okay!" Grim snuggled into her.</p><p>“What happened?!" Deuce demanded.</p><p>Gwen pulled away, letting them see. The tank top covered most of the scars, but you could see the top of them. "It just... really hurt all of a sudden." She explained.</p><p>The boys gasped. "What... what happened here?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Gwen's eyes teared up. "I don't know!" She confessed. "I just remember that it really, really, really hurt..."</p><p>“Does it hurt now?" Ace asked.</p><p>“No..." Gwen rubbed her chest. "I'm fine now." She rubbed her eyes. "Can we just... go to bed?"</p><p>“Okay." Grim agreed. "I'm tired anyway."</p><p>Ace and Deuce started to walk down the hall. Ace paused. "Hey, wait!" He turned to Gwen. "Can't I get another good night kiss?"</p><p>“Wah?!" Deuce blushed. "A good night kiss?!"</p><p>"Oh. Oh! Right!" Gwen walked towards Ace. "I almost forgot."</p><p>Ace leaned down a little so Gwen could easily press a kiss to his cheek. "Good night Ace!"</p><p>“Good night Girlie!" Ace beamed, a slight flush in his cheeks.</p><p>Deuce just stood there as Ace went off to bed. "Um... Gwen... could I... I mean..." He trailed off, looking nervous.</p><p>“Do you want a bedtime kiss, too?" Gwen asked. Deuce nodded. "Silly, there's no need to be nervous!" Gwen walked over to Deuce and stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheeks. "Goodnight Deuce."</p><p>"Goodnight Gwen." Deuce smiled softly. "Sweet dreams." He walked away to join Ace in their makeshift beds in the living room.</p><p>Gwen picked Grim up into her arms. "C'mon Grim, let's go to bed."</p><p>"Y'know you really shouldn't be spoiling them like that." Grim told her.</p><p>“Aw! Are you jealous?" Gwen asked. She lifted Grim up to press a kiss to his head as she opened the door to their room. "I'll give you goodnight kisses whenever you want!"</p><p>Grim purred. "No! The Great Grim doesn't get jealous!" He protested.</p><p>“Sure thing." Gwen grinned, getting into bed. "Good night Grim."</p><p>“Good night minion."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen found herself once more in the rose maze. "Is this another dream?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rounded the corner of the maze to see the same area she was in last time. Only, now there were a lot more cards in the maze. There was also a very tiny man and a angry looking woman, both wearing crowns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde girl was lying on the ground by the woman, the card soldiers kneeling around her. The woman was holding an entire tree in her hand. "You went and sullied my roses! Prepare yourself!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I beg your forgiveness, Your Highness." The Three of Clovers begged. "It's their fault."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn't me." The Two of Clovers protested. "It was Ace!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Queen stepped closer. "Was it you?" She asked the Ace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! It was Two!" The Ace replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Two's doing?" The Queen demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, it was Three!" Two shifted the blame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Enough!" The Queen bellowed. "Off with all their heads!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen watched in horror as the cards were dragged away by the other soldiers. "But it was just an honest mistake!" She cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course you lose your head for using the wrong color." A Two of diamonds bemoaned as they were dragged away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can't believe anyone would mix up red and white." A Three of Spade snickered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen turned to the Queen, who looked pleased. "How could you be so cruel!?" She demanded. "Don't you see what you’re doing?!" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Gwen was like a ghost in this strange dream world. "This isn't right! This is why everyone turned on you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen took another step forward, and the world began to melt into ink. "No!" She screamed as she fell. "Not again!"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen landed on the sea of dark ink once more. But this time, rose bushes were starting to grow from the lake. An inky throne was starting to take form as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Little Rabbit." A voice cooed, their hand coming to stroke at her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen slowly raised her head to see a torn red and black dress. The face of the person was too hard to make out, but she could tell it was a boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Someone needs to stop you." Gwen told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hand stroking her hair suddenly gripped it tightly, begging to pull on it. "You will not talk to your Queen that way my Little Rabbit!" He growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn't how a Queen acts!" Gwen replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It seems I need to teach you how to behave Little Rabbit." He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thorny vines shot out and wrapped around Gwen's throat, choking her and piercing her hard enough to make her throat bleed. Gwen gasped and began clawing at his pants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I make the rules, and I obey them." He said. "That means I am right!" The vines began pulling Gwen into the inky depths.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you going?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Little Dormouse!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey rosebud, what are you doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Following you <strong>I</strong> guess. What are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We're... visiting a grave. Someone who once made all her slave."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it's okay. Come with us Dormouse. We'll tell you more on the way."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen stifled a scream with her hand. She was in front of the mirror again. Had she slept-walked downstairs again?</p><p>Gwen shook her head. She still felt the ink clinging to her skin. The pain in her chest was coming back as well.</p><p>Gwen didn't want to wake anyone up, so she quietly stepped out of the dorm and onto the back porch. The night breeze felt cool against her skin, soothing the pain she could feel in her chest.</p><p>Gwen crossed her arms and leaned against the railing. "What do these dreams mean?" She asked herself.</p><p>She looked up to see fireflies glowing. "Oh! How pretty!" Gwen stepped off the porch to get a better look at the fireflies.</p><p>"Ah, I was correct. I did see a girl in the window yesterday." Gwen jumped, turning around to see a very tall boy looking down at her. Two black horns sprouted from his forehead, and his green eyes glowed faintly. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"</p><p>“A little bit." Gwen confessed. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone this late at night."</p><p>The boy gave a mirthful smile. "I normally enjoy this place for the privacy. I wasn't expecting it to be inhabited."</p><p>“Oh, yeah." Gwen rubbed her arms. "Um... it's kind of a new development. I'm Gwen Brookes. What's your name.</p><p>The boy blinked. "You don't know..." He looked surprised. "You don't know who I am?"</p><p>“No...?" Gwen replied. "I'm sorry. Should I know?”</p><p>The boy smiled. "My name is... no, I won't tell you."</p><p>"What, why?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"If I told you my name Child Of Man, tremors of horror would creep of your spine and you would fear me." The boy answered.</p><p>“Then what should I call you?" Gwen asked. "I can't just call you Mr. Hor..." She trailed off before smiling back at him. "Actually, I will."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"From now on, I'll just call you Tsunotaro until you give me your name." Gwen told him.</p><p>The boy blinked again and then smiled. "How bold of you Child Of Man, very well. I shall permit your nickname."</p><p>Gwen giggled before she started shivering. Tsunotaro stared down at her. "You're rather underdressed to be out this late."</p><p>“Oh, I had a nightmare." Gwen explained. "I needed fresh air." She shuddered.</p><p>"I think you've gotten quite enough." Tsunotaro said. "Pleasant dreams Child Of Man.”</p><p>“Good night Tsunotaro." Gwen replied. "Feel free to come by. I don't want to rid you of your hangout just because I'm here."</p><p>"Are you... <em>inviting</em> me to visit?" He asked.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Gwen smiled.</p><p>Tsunotaro smiled brightly at her. "Then visit I shall." Tsunotaro vanished in a flash of light, taking the fireflies with him.</p><p>Gwen returned inside, going back to bed. "The Queen Of Hearts. Why did no one stop her sooner?" She asked before she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>It’s me again. Have you found her yet? Well, yeah, I know you’re still a student. Well, when are you going to have time to look? Tomorrow? You promise you’ll look tomorrow? I’m holding you to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please… I just want to know she’s safe.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What? Malleus is here early? No, it’s not because I’m a total simp for him, what are you talking about?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ❤️ Split Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the day of the Unbirthday Party, but Cater has a last minute chore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo hoo! A song reprise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a certain point, Gwen and Grim decided the bed was too lonely. Grabbing some blankets and pillows, they joined Ace and Deuce in the living room.</p><p>“Gwen..." Deuce muttered sleepily. "Can you not sleep? You've been all over the place tonight."</p><p>“Sorry Deuce." Gwen whispered, laying down between him and Ace. "Apparently, I sleepwalk.”</p><p>“Sleepwalk?" Ace slurred, rolling over to face her. He grabbed her hand. "No... no more sleepwalking. Deuce, hold her hand. Don't... don't let her sleepwalk."</p><p>“Okay..." Deuce grabbed her other hand. "I got it."</p><p>Gwen giggled. "Okay, you got me. No more sleepwalking. Goodnight boys."</p><p>“G'night."</p><p>"Night..."</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning Gwen was awoken by the sound of pictures being taken. The ghosts floated above them, taking photos with Gwen's phone. Gwen tried to move but she was stuck. She looked around and saw that as some point in the night, she, Ace and Deuce had become entertained in a pile of limbs.</p><p>Deuce softly stirred, untangling himself. "Hey, Gwen, are you up?" He asked, leaning over her to shake Ace awake. "Today is the Unbirthday Party. It's off with our heads if we're late!"</p><p>Gwen sat up and stretched. "I just woke up." She yawned.</p><p>Ace groaned and sat up. "Do we have too?" He asked.</p><p>The group quickly got up and started getting ready. Right as Gwen finished braiding her hair, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“I've got it!" Grim said.</p><p>Cater followed Grim into the lounge. "G'morning!" He greeted with a grin. Did you enjoy your sleepover? Was it an evening of pillow fights and card games?"</p><p>Gwen pulled out her phone and pulled up the pictures that the ghosts took. "Here, give me your number and I'll send these to you!"</p><p>Cater snatched the phone and typed his number in. "I'll help you set up a Magicamigram account later!" He promised.</p><p>Ace yawned as he came out of the bathroom. "Good morning, Cater." He greeted. "Yeah, we played cards." Ace shook his head. "Grim didn't know the rules so we just played Old Maid."</p><p>Grim pouted. "Crap! I couldn't win at all!"</p><p>“You have no poker face when you pull the Joker." Deuce informed him.</p><p>“Let's go get the tart you made yesterday and apologize to Riddle." Cater said. "There was some trouble yesterday so I'm low on man power and need you to come now."</p><p>“Oh! Let me get my paintbrush!" Gwen said, rushing up the stairs to her room. She had kept the paintbrush Cater had loaned her and left it on her dresser.</p><p>"Man power?" Ace asked, watching Gwen scurry around.</p><p>"Talking to myself." Cater said. Gwen came back downstairs. "Well then, let's get going to the Unbirthday Party."</p><p>***</p><p>The group was laughing and talking on the way to Heartslabuyl. Cater had even helped Gwen set up her Magicam account, and showed her how to make posts. They were already getting some hits.</p><p>“I'm gonna get the tart to the dorm leader and apologize." Ace said.</p><p>“Yooo!" A voice called. Everyone looked over to see... Cater? He was in his gym uniform. "You're here. I've been waiting for me!"</p><p>"I'm back." Cater said. "Sorry for the wait, me."</p><p>"There are two Diamonds?!" Deuce gasped.</p><p>“You have a twin?!" Ace asked.</p><p>Cater A snickered. "Nope, I'm an only brother. This is my unique magic, Split Card. I can use magic to make clones of myself."</p><p>“So this is why we couldn't beat you no matter how many times we took we you down." Deuce realized.</p><p>“Welcome back~" Another Cater greeted, coming around the corner. This one was dressed for science class.</p><p>“Welcome, Gwen!" A fourth Cater greeted, joining the party. He was dressed in his ceremonial robes.</p><p>“I've had it rough!" Cater B pouted. "You guys are so late."</p><p>“Waah!" Ace shouted. "There's more!"</p><p>"Golly!" Gwen said. "So many Caters!"</p><p>The Caters swarmed around her with grins. "What's wrong Gwen-chan?" One of them asked.</p><p>“Seeing double?" Another asked.</p><p>"Don't worry, we don't bite~"</p><p>“Unless you ask us really nicely."</p><p>Gwen shrieked, covering her flustered face. "Stop!" She begged.</p><p>The Cater in a gym uniform laughed and threw up a peace sign. "Okay, okay, we're stopping now. By the way, I'm the real Cater." He said. "The more copies I make the harder it gets and I can't keep it up for a long time." He said. "Anyway, it's off with our heads if we're late. I don't have enough hands so lend me yours. I'll take you right to Riddle once we're done."</p><p>“More painting roses red?" Grim asked.</p><p>"You're really full of yourself." Ace crossed his arms.</p><p>Gwen rolled up her sleeves, pulling the paintbrush out of his pocket. "Let's get started!" She and Cater said in unison.</p><p>The group got to work alongside Cater's clones. "Hey, Gwen, what was that song you were singing last time?" Cater asked.</p><p>Gwen blinked. "Do you... want to sing it with me?"</p><p>Cater nodded. "It seems like a fun way to pass the time."</p><p>Gwen beamed. "<strong>Painting the roses red. We're painting the roses red</strong>." She sang.</p><p>“<strong>We dare not stop or waste a drop</strong>.” Cater joined in. "<strong>So let the paint be spread</strong>."</p><p>Deuce smiled at Gwen before joining in on the chorus. "<strong>We're painting the roses reeeed. We're painting the roses red. Oh, painting the roses red</strong>."</p><p>Ace sighed. "Why is this song so catchy?" He asked. "<strong>And many a tear be shed, because we know, they'll cease to grow, in fact they'll soon be dead</strong>."</p><p>"<strong>Noo</strong>!" Grim cried in mock terror.</p><p>Gwen laughed as they painted the roses, everyone singing along and having a good time. Eventually all the roses were painted red.</p><p>“We did a lot better yesterday!" Deuce huffed.</p><p>"You did well!" Cater agreed. He looked at the time on his phone. "Oops! It's almost time! Well done mes!" He said to his clones.</p><p>"Aye, aye sir!" The clones said in unison before disappearing.</p><p>Cater slung an arm around Gwen's shoulder. "C'mon gang, let's go get that collar off!" He said, leading them away.</p><p>"Finally..." Ace sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Enter the Crimson Ruler!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ❤️ Enter the Crimson Ruler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time for the Unbirthday Party! Riddle and Gwen have a dance. Ace finds out he made a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Riddle is so cute! By the way, time is running out to guess who the dream person to talk to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cater led the group all the way to the Tea Garden. "Oh, wow!" Gwen said. "It's so pretty!" The garden area was set with tables and red roses. Heartslabuyl students were scattered all over the place, mingling with one another.</p>
<p>The sound of trumpets made everyone fall silent, looking over to a student standing at the entrance to the Tea Garden. "Announcing our great leader! The Crimson Ruler! Dorm Leader Riddle!" He announced.</p>
<p>Riddle walked into the Garden followed by Trey, and Gwen blushed to herself. She thought Riddle looked very handsome and regal in his outfit. Something about his tiny crown was familiar though...</p>
<p>“Dorm Leader Riddle, hip hip hurray!" The crowd of Heartslabuyl students cheered.</p>
<p>Riddle inspected the area with a strict look. "Humm. The roses are red, the tablecloths are white. A perfect Unbirthday Party." He turned to Trey. "You made sure there is a mouse asleep in the teapot, correct?"</p>
<p>“Of course." Trey assured him. "The jam to put on its nose at the right time is also ready."</p>
<p>“Wonderful." Riddle said.</p>
<p>“Look at their outfits!" Grim said. "They look so cool!"</p>
<p>Cater laughed. "It's so cool, the Heartslabuyl dorm attire! The style is on point and makes for great Magicame! Which means it's time for me to change."</p>
<p>There was a flash of light and Cater's uniform had changed. "Laws of the Queen of Hearts also states we have to dress formally on party days." He pointed his pen at them. "As a special service I'll get you coordinated too."</p>
<p>Another flash of light, and everyone's outfit has changed. Grim even got a new bow. The biggest change was Gwen. Gwen was now wearing a blue knee-length puffed sleeve dress with a white pinafore worn over the top and ankle-strap shoes. Her braid was now undone and her long black hair was loose and curled at the ends, a golden hairband in her hair.</p>
<p>"Oooh!" Deuce gasped, admiring his outfit.</p>
<p>“Oooh! I'm hot stuff!" Ace said.</p>
<p>Grim laughed. "I look good!"</p>
<p>“You all look great!" Gwen said. "Clothes make the man, they say."</p>
<p>“And you look great!" Deuce replied.</p>
<p>“He's got a point." Ace said, looking over her outfit.</p>
<p>“I did good, if I say so myself!" Cater said. "Come here!" He pulled her into a hug and snapped a selfie. "Don't forget to give Riddle the mont blanc. Let's go party!" He dragged them off to mingle.</p>
<p>Gwen ended up standing off to the side and watching the party. She suddenly felt a little shy. Had she ever been to a party before?</p>
<p>“Gwen?" Gwen turned around to see Riddle. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking confused.</p>
<p>“Oh, Trey said that I could come!" Gwen answered. "I hope that's okay."</p>
<p>Riddle smiled, although it looked a little awkward, like he didn't smile often. "No, that's- that's great!" He grabbed her hand and bowed at the waist. "Welcome to Heartslabuyl, Miss Brookes."</p>
<p>Gwen curtsied. "It's an honor, Dorm Leader Rosehearts."</p>
<p>The music, which Gwen still had no idea where it was coming from, changed to a different song. Riddle grinned wider, standing up straight. "Care to dance, my lady?"</p>
<p>“Only if you don't mind having an awful dance partner." Gwen said, letting Riddle pull her closer. "I don't remember dancing with anyone before."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Riddle gently led her into a dance. "How do you not remember?"</p>
<p>Gwen explained her amnesia to him. To his credit, Riddle kept a straight face throughout her explanation, even when she told him the possibility of her belonging to another world. "I've gotten some memories back, but not a lot." She frowned. "Well... more like vague recollections."</p>
<p>“Well, I'll tell you one thing." Riddle said.</p>
<p>“What?" Gwen asked.</p>
<p>“You are a wonderful dancer." Riddle answered, twirling Gwen around. "You haven't stepped on my feet once."</p>
<p>Gwen blinked, realizing for the first time that she and Riddle had been dancing together the entire time. Everyone had been watching them.<br/>Was Cater filming this?</p>
<p>Riddle led them to a stop, looking at his watch. "It's almost time for the toast." He said. "Here, you can sit by me."</p>
<p>Still holding her hand, Riddle led her to the head of one of the tables. Trey sat across from her, and Cater sat next to her. All the other students began to file in, grabbing a seat.</p>
<p>"Before the croquet match, a toast." Riddle said, making sure everyone could hear and see him. "You all have your teacups?" Everyone raised theirs in response. "Today is nobody's birthday, so to this Unbirthday Party! Cheers!"</p>
<p>“Cheers!" Everyone echoed.</p>
<p>“Umm, Riddle?" Gwen said as the cheers die down. "There was a reason I came here today." Riddle turned his attention onto her. "See, a friend of mine is in your dorm and broke one of the rules. He wanted to apologize."</p>
<p>Gwen turned her head and gestured to Deuce, Grim, and Ace who were sitting next to Cater. Cater leaned over to Ace. "Ace-chan, isn't now your chance?"</p>
<p>“Alright." Ace slowly stood up, trying not to get too much attention from the crowd. Which didn't work, since everyone was looking in their direction. He held the plate holding the tart tightly in his hands as he approached Riddle, Trey, and Gwen. "Excuse me, Dorm Leader."</p>
<p>Riddle set his tea cup down. "You are... ah, the freshman tart thief."</p>
<p>Ace winced. "Umm, I would like to apologize for eating the tart before." He held out the plate. "So I baked a new one."</p>
<p>“Hmm?" Riddle looked over to Gwen, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. He turned back to Ace. "I'm curious, what kind of tart?"</p>
<p>Ace beamed, a hopeful look on his face. "Thank you for asking! It's a mont blanc stuffed to the brim with fresh chestnuts!"</p>
<p>“A mont blanc?!" Riddle looked furious. "I can't believe this!"</p>
<p>“Huh?" Ace was taken aback.</p>
<p>Riddle shot up out of his chair. "Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 562 'One must never bring a mont blanc to and Unbirthday Party'." He recited. "You've violated an imperial rule! How could you do something like this?! The Unbirthday Party is ruined!"</p>
<p>Gwen stood up, feeling nervous. Deuce and Grim followed her lead, rushing up to them. Trey and Cater joined them as well.</p>
<p>"N-no. 562?!?" Deuce gasped.</p>
<p>“How many of them are there?" Gwen asked. "Have you really memorized them all?"</p>
<p>“There are 810. I have every single one memorized. I am the dorm leader after all." Riddle replied.</p>
<p>“Oh no, we're so screwed." Cater whispered. "Trey, did you know?"</p>
<p>“I've only committed 350 to memory." Trey replied. "We let our guards down. To think there's rules about the kind of tart..."</p>
<p>“As the dorm leader of Heartslabuyl, out of respect to the strictness of the Queen of Hearts, I can't close my eyes to this matter." Riddle said, before turning to the rest of the dorm. "Dispose of this mont blanc immediately! And throw these rule breakers out!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen gets her heart broken.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. ❤️ Faulty Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle is furious. Gwen has her heart broken by Trey and Cater.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The character that the dream voice has been talking to will soon be revealed. There’s still time to guess!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait just a moment!" Ace snapped. "You really have dumbass rules like that?"</p><p>“Yeah! I'll eat it if you're just gonna toss it!" Grim said.</p><p>Trey stepped in front of them. "My deepest apologies, Dorm Leader." He said, looking contrite. "I was the one who said we should make a mont blanc."</p><p>“Yeah yeah." Cater nodded. "I didn't think there would be a rule for something like that."</p><p>"Making it isn't the problem here." Riddle said. "The fact that you brought it here, now, today is the problem!"</p><p>“Riddle, I'm so sorry!" Gwen apologized. "I swear, I didn't know! Can't use you please forgive us?"</p><p>Riddle gave her a pitying smile on his face. "Gwen, I'm not mad at you. You're not one of us. I don't expect you to know any better."</p><p>Gwen felt her stomach turn at his words. She understood what he meant, but he made it sound so demeaning. Had she been wrong about him this whole time?</p><p>Grim hissed. "Anyone who follows that kind of rule is an idiot."</p><p>“Idiot, you say?" Riddle repeated, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Wait, stop!" Cater said desperately. "That word is taboo." He turned to the dorm leader. "And Riddle, these are freshmen that are still learning the ropes."</p><p>“No, I'm gonna say it." Ace scowled. "Anyone who obeys that rules and tosses the tart is an idiot. Stop screwing around."</p><p>“I agree with Ace." Deuce said. "I think that rules are made to be followed but... this is too arbitrary."</p><p>“You've got quite the nerve, talking back to me." Riddle had a blank look on his face. "Listen well. Even breaking insignificant rules leads to huge problems."</p><p>“The other residents are afraid of getting their magic sealed so they don't speak up, but I'm sure they feel the same!" Ace shouted, gesturing towards the crowd of students.</p><p>The students looked nervous. "Ah no, we..." One student tried to say, but trailed off.</p><p>“Huh, is that so?" Riddle asked, looking at the students.</p><p>“Not at all, Dorm Leader!" The student assured him.</p><p>“Everything is based on your judgement!" Another student agreed.</p><p>"Those guys!" Grim said.</p><p>Ace tsked. "Wishy washy jerks. Lame."</p><p>“In the year that I've been dorm leader, there hasn't been a single student held back or expelled from Heartslabuyl Dorm." Riddle proclaimed. "Only Heartslabuyl can say that. In this dorm I am the one with the highest marks and the strongest. That makes me the most correct! So all you have to do is follow my rules without talking back!"</p><p>"That's..." Deuce was speechless.</p><p>Gwen clinched her hands at her sides. How has this happened? They were having such a lovely time, and now it was ruined. Why couldn't Riddle let this one rule go?</p><p>“I'm not cutting off your heads because I want to. You keep breaking the rules and leaving me no choice." Riddle said. "If you won't obey me, then it's off with your heads!"</p><p>“Now, everyone just say, 'Yes, Dorm Leader'."</p><p>"I can't do that." Deuce said.</p><p>“No." Gwen said. Riddle turned to her, looking shocked. "That is the most... condescending... <em>bullshit</em> that I have ever heard!" She shouted.</p><p>"Whoa." Deuce blinked.</p><p>“She can <em>swear</em>?!" Trey asked in shock.</p><p>"Gwen's right!" Ace said. "This selfish tyrant, <em>I reject him</em>!"</p><p>Riddle, who already looked upset after Gwen spoke, fixed a cold expression on his face. "What did you just say?" He asked.</p><p>“We're saying you're a hot-headed tyrant that wastes food for his own selfish whims!" Grim hissed.</p><p>“Whoa now, we didn't say all that." Deuce said.</p><p>“No!" Gwen said. "Grim is right." She marched up to Riddle. "There is a thin line between a Queen and a Tyrant!" She pointed a finger at him. "And you have fucking crossed it!"</p><p>Someone grabbed Gwen by her collar and whirled her around. Cater grabbed her shoulders and shook her angrily. "Gwen, you idiot, will you shut up!?"</p><p>Gwen teared up, both from being shaked and from one of her friends yelling at her. "Cay-kun..." She whimpered.</p><p>Cater flinched and let go of her, but due to the height difference, she had been leaning at an angle. Once he let go, she stumbled and fell backwards, staring up at a sea of angry faces. She started breathing quicker, feeling the panic rise.</p><p>Riddle huffed angrily, almost seeming to swell with his rage. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!" He screamed.</p><p>Grim and Deuce cried out as the collars locked themselves around their neck. "It's this damn collar again!!" Grim shrieked.</p><p>Deuce tugged at the collar. "Crap, it won't come off!"</p><p>Riddle flicked his pen at Ace, and a gust of wind blasted Ace and knocked the tart onto the ground. Gwen let out a choked sob at the sight. All that work... for nothing. Her vision were blurred by the tears filing her eyes.</p><p>Riddle looked down at her for just a second, before scowling angrily. "Trey, Cater! Throw them out!" He demanded.</p><p>“Cay-kun... Trey-senpai..." Gwen whimpered.</p><p>Trey and Cater shared a morose look with one another. "Yes, Dorm Leader." They said in unison.</p><p>“W-what're you?!" Deuce demanded.</p><p>“So sorry, but we don't go against the dorm leader." Cater shrugged.</p><p>“Aah. That so!" Ace demanded, cracking his knuckles. "Come at me!"</p><p>Trey knelt down next to Gwen. "I'm sorry..." He reached out a hand.</p><p>“No!" She shrieked, slapping his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" She sobbed.</p><p>Trey froze, looking hurt. He slowly pulled his hand back, standing up.</p><p>“Gwen..." Deuce helped her stand and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Can we go?" Gwen sobbed into his chest. "Please, can we just go?"</p><p>“Yeah." Deuce agreed. "C'mon Ace."</p><p>“Fine." Ace spat.</p><p>The four left, pursued by Trey and Cater. The two followed them all the way to the exit mirror. "Well then, Ace and co." Cater waved. "See ya later~" He reached out and grabbed Gwen's wrist. "Hey, Gwen-Chan, you know we didn't mean anything, right?"</p><p>"Don't touch me Cater." Gwen said, not looking at him. She ripped her arm out of his hand. "You don't get to call me that either."</p><p>“Oh..." Cater responded.</p><p>Trey sighed. "We'll work on pacifying Riddle so you guys can apologize and come back to the dorm."</p><p>“Shit!!" Ace snapped. "I am never apologizing!!!" He motioned towards Gwen. "Look what he did to her! For goodness sake, she <em>swore</em>!"</p><p>Trey and Cater looked at Gwen and sighed. The two just turned and walked away, back into the Tea Garden.</p><p>***</p><p>Back at the Tea Garden, Riddle took a moment to compose himself. <em>She didn't mean what she said.</em> He told himself. <em>It's those three troublemakers. They've influenced her badly. There's still time to save Little Rabbit.</em></p><p>Riddle turned around to face the other students. "My goodness. Let's put that behind us and get back to the party. We must to the croquet match." He checked his watch. "Ah, we're already 15 minutes behind schedule! This is terrible!"</p><p>“Yes, Dorm Leader..." Trey said. <em>She looked so upset. Does she hate me now?</em></p><p>“Are you really alright with this?" Cater asked. <em>I hurt her... she called me Cater. She's only called me Cay-kun until now.</em></p><p>“There is nothing I can do." Trey replied.</p><p><em>I wouldn't blame her for hating me.</em> The two thought in unison.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen shuddered through her tears as two more drops of ink filled the heart. Riddle's heart would soon overflow, but this time, she couldn't bring herself to care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… we meet a grinning cat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. ❤️ Che’nya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and the others meet a smiling cat with good advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Che’nya is one of my favorite characters, even if he doesn’t appear much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deuce led Gwen and the others into the rose maze. "Here Gwen, we'll wait here a minute, then we'll go." He said, patting her back as cried.</p><p>Gwen cried even harder. Why were her friends so understanding? They were letting her cry in private so that no one else would see them. They were risking Riddle's anger even further just so she could be okay.</p><p>“I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm such a cry baby!" She sobbed as she took a seat.</p><p>“Aah I'm so pissed!!" Ace snarled. "Screw that tiny, red tyrant! Does he think he's the Queen of Hearts or something?"</p><p>Deuce sighed, kneeling next to Gwen as she bawled and rubbed her back. "I disobeyed the dorm leader and got kicked out... I'm even further from being an honors student."</p><p>Grim wiggled his way onto Gwen's lap. "This collar is heavy, and it hurts."</p><p>Gwen sobbed some more, burying her face into Grim's fur. "Cater yelled at me!" She whimpered. "I can't do anything right!"</p><p>“Y'all look so stylish with your meowtching collars~" A voice purred.</p><p>The other three let out a shout of shock. "A floating head~~!!" Grim shrieked.</p><p>Gwen looked up to see... a head!! "Oops!" The boy purred, and the rest of a body appeared. "I fur-got to bring out my body."</p><p>“W-whoa." Deuce stood up. "So you actually have a body. Who're you?"</p><p>“I'm Alchemi Alchemevich Pinka." The boy introduced. "I'm a great enigma with magic that's both like a person and like a cat."</p><p>“Alche..." Ace tried to say his name. "Come again?"</p><p>The boy laughed, walking closer to Gwen. "Everyone calls me Che'nya. At the very least... I'm on a different level than those guys in there." He looked down at her tear stained face. "Oh, you purr little kitten." He cooed, sitting besides her and pulling her into a hug. "What's your name?"</p><p>Gwen leaned into the hug, relaxing as a purring sound came from his chest. "I-I'm Gwen Brookes." She whimpered.</p><p>“Hmm... purr Little Kitten." Che'nya hummed. "How cruel of them to treat you like that."</p><p>"I'm in a bad mood thanks to the absurd situation caused by the tyrant. Outta my way." Ace said.</p><p>“Riddle, a tyrant..." Che'nya chuckled, running his fingers through Gwen's hair. "Well, mew're not incorrect."</p><p>Gwen giggled a little, finally catching onto his puns. Che'nya's permanent grin widened further at her giggle. "He's been a serious one since he was little." He giggled again.</p><p>"Do you know something?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Che'nya shrugged, slinging his hands behind his head. He kept his balance perfectly, even with Gwen still leaning against him. "If you think I know, then I know. If you think I don't know, then I don't."</p><p>“Which is it?" Grim asked.</p><p>Che'nya wrapped his arms and tail around Gwen. "What's this? Do you wanna know all about Riddle?" He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I do!" Ace replied. "What kind of upbringing turns you into that kind of tyrant?"</p><p>"You should ask your glasses fur-end all about it." Che'nya said. He tapped the side of his face and a pair of spectacles flashed briefly over them.</p><p>"Glasses... do you mean Clover?" Deuce asked.</p><p>“He's known Riddle since he was a wee little thing." Che'nya replied. "If mew wanna know about Riddle, he's the one to talk to."</p><p>"They were childhood friends?" Deuce asked. "It didn't seem that way at all..."</p><p>Che'nya moved Gwen so that she was sitting up by herself. "If mew think so then it must be so. So there's nothing for mew to talk to me about meow is there. See mew." He stood up and handed Gwen her phone. "I put my number in here Little Kitten. Text me whenever."</p><p>Che'nya's body began to fade, leaving only his head floating in midair. He hummed a little song as even his head vanished.</p><p>"He had a weird cat-titude." Grin said, then gasped. "Ah! I'm talking like him!"</p><p>Deuce sighed, helping Gwen stand up. "If we keep these collars on we're not going to be able to take part in class." He said. "Let's go see what Clover has to say. And..."</p><p>“I will not apologize to get this off, so don't even say it!" Ace warned.</p><p>Gwen sniffled, wiping her tears away. She was starting to feel better now. "You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?" She asked. "Let's ambush him."</p><p>***</p><p>“Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 249 states: 'The one in charge of feeding the flamingos must wear pink'." Riddle recited to a student. "You were supposed to be in charge of feeding the flamingos today. Where is your pink? Why aren't you wearing it?"</p><p>“My deepest apologies, Dorm Leader." The student said. "It's being washed! Please, don't cut off my head!" He begged.</p><p>“This makes the second time you've broken the rules." Riddle replied. "I can no longer overlook it." He pulled out his pen. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!"</p><p>The student screamed as the collar locked around his neck.</p><p>“Make a 5000 word written apology and weed the garden for a week. Then I will gladly unseal your magic." Riddle instructed.</p><p>The student started to sob. "That's..."</p><p>Riddle frowned, the image just reminding him of the last time he had seen Gwen. "I'm not taking your head because I want to!" He snapped. "It's because you all break the rules! Enforcing the rules is for your own benefit. Understood?"</p><p><em>That's the most... condescending...</em> bullshit <em>that I have ever heard!</em> Gwen's words echoed in his head.<br/>  <br/>Riddle shook his head and turned to Trey and Cater. "Trey. Cater. Take him outside." He ordered.</p><p>“Yes, Dorm Leader." The two said in unison.</p><p><em>No! Don't fucking touch me!</em> Gwen sobbed in Trey's mind.</p><p><em>Don't touch me Cater. You don't get to call me that either.</em> Gwen's cold voice haunted Cater's head.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen shivered as she changed clothes. The ink growing, and soon Riddle's heart would overflow. "Oh, Riddle." She mourned. "You're going too far."</p><p>Once she was dressed, she went downstairs and looked in the mirror. "Are you what keeps giving me the dreams?" She asked. "Why? What are you trying to tell me?" Gwen sighed. "Are you trying to tell me how to save Riddle?"</p><p>“There you are Gwen." Grim said, coming out of the kitchen. "Ready to head to the library?"</p><p>Gwen fixed her hair into a bun. "Yep. Let's go."</p><p>Ace and Deuce were waiting for them on the front porch. "So, where are we going?" Deuce asked.</p><p>“The library." Gwen responded, leading the way. "Trey has to return the cook book he used to cook the tart. We're gonna corner him when he does."</p><p>“Smart plan." Ace said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Crowley is actually helpful. Trey tries to make it up to Gwen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. ❤️ Library Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group corners Trey in the library. Crowley has a suggestion. Gwen and Trey make up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year guys!!! Here’s to another year with this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group arrived in the library and waited for Trey to arrive. After about an hour, Trey finally arrived. They waited until he returned the book, then they came after him as he started to leave.</p><p>“Clover." Deuce called as they all surrounded him. Gwen looked down at her feet, her arms crossed.</p><p>“It's you guys." Trey said, turning to face them.</p><p>“We figured you'd come to the library to return the cookbook for the mont blanc and camped out here." Deuce explained.</p><p>“It was Gwen's idea!" Grim said, resting on her shoulders.</p><p>“That was pretty smart of you, Gwen." Trey smiled at her. Gwen let out a small hum, but didn't turn her head.</p><p>"We really can't agree with the way Riddle is doing things." Ace cut in.</p><p>Trey put a hand to his head. "I bet."</p><p>“What do you really think about him?" Ace asked. "Since you were kids have you always been so subservient to him?"</p><p>“Who did you hear that from?" Trey asked, suspicion in his tone.</p><p>“From a guy named Che'nya." Deuce answered.</p><p>Trey sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Che'nya... ah, that guy."</p><p>“Aren't you also older than Riddle?" Grim asked. "Just get angry at him."</p><p>“I'd do it if I felt it necessary." Trey replied. "But... I can't bring myself to scold him."</p><p>"Why?!" Ace demanded.</p><p>"Everything Riddle is was <em>made</em> by following strict rules." Trey said.</p><p>"Huh?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Gwen looked up at Trey. That... that sounded really familiar.</p><p>Trey was happy that Gwen was at least looking him. "In his homeland there isn't a single person who hasn't heard of his parents, as Healers they're that famous." He started to explain. "His mother is especially exceptional and she wanted Riddle to be exceptional as well."</p><p>Gwen's head was starting to hurt. She was starting to remember a story someone once told her a long time ago. <em>Once upon a time, there lived a little girl. This little girl lived happily with her parents, until one day...</em></p><p>Gwen couldn't remember any more. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the headache.</p><p>Trey continued to speak. "So from dawn till dusk his every move was decided for him, down to the smallest thing, as part of his study program."</p><p>“Down... to the smallest thing?" Grim repeated.</p><p>“From what he ate, what he wore, what he consumed, to his friends, everything was decided for him." Trey continued. "Nevertheless, Riddle never said a word and strived to meet those expectations and completed his unique magic at age 10. On top of that, he has maintained his spot at the top since elementary school. I can't even begin to imagine how difficult that must have been."</p><p>Gwen rubbed her temples. Riddle's story... why did it seem so familiar to her? Thinking about it was making her headache even worse. "That's so awful. This is all his parents fault?"</p><p>“Riddle thinks being bound by strict rules is for one's own benefit." Trey said. "He was bound by harsh rules and still became a leader so he believes it works for anyone. Anyone can become like him. And that means breaking the rules is utterly unacceptable. I mean..." He gestured towards the collars.</p><p>Ace tugged at his. "If he gives rule violation any sort of positive reaction, it means going against the way he was made, you mean?"</p><p>“I understand why you think he's a tyrant. And that his way of doing things is incorrect." Trey said. "But for me... I just can't bring myself to scold him."</p><p>Grim whimpered, tears in his eyes. Even Deuce looked moved. "Riddle has a past like that..."</p><p>Ace put his hands on his hips. "After hearing all this, I finally understand." He said. "The way Riddle is now, is your fault."</p><p>“Eh?!" Everyone turned to face Ace.</p><p>“Riddle had no say in who his parents were." Ace said. "But you've at least thought that they were wrong for a while right?"</p><p>“That's..." Trey tried to say, but Ace cut him off.</p><p>“If you think Riddle is making the same mistakes his parents did, say so." Ace said. "Put him on the right track. What have you accomplished by feeling sorry for poor Riddle and indulging him?" He asked. "You're just going to watch while he becomes hated and isolated from everyone?"</p><p>Trey glared at Ace. Gwen wondered is anyone had ever called Trey out like this before.</p><p>"H-hey... Ace!" Deuce stuttered.</p><p>Ace ignored him. "Or what? Are you keeping quiet 'cause you're afraid of losing your head? So lame!!" He sneered. "You're not childhood friends. You can't even call yourself his friend!"</p><p>“HEY!" Crowley appeared from nowhere, glaring down at them all. "YOU ALL! BE QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!!!"</p><p>"You're the loudest here." Grim pointed out.</p><p>Crowley looked flustered. "Oops, apologies." He cleared his throat. "My goodness, the library is for quiet study or reading."</p><p>“I'm sorry." Gwen apologized. "What are you doing here, Headmaster? Are you looking into my problem."</p><p>Crowley's eyes went wide. "Uh, yes, of course! I'm definitely doing research. Of course I'm not reading the next part in my favorite book series, don't be ridiculous!" He cleared his throat again. "By the way, what are you all doing here with such grim faces?" He asked.</p><p>"About that..." Deuce started, and began to explain.</p><p>***</p><p>“I see, that's the situation." Crowley said once they had explained everything to him. "You're against apologizing to get the collar removed but you don't think you can persuade Riddle to let this go without fuss."</p><p>Ace nodded. "Yeah, that's about right."</p><p>"So then, if you don't think you can compromise with the dorm leader you have the option of transferring dormitories." Crowley suggested.</p><p>“Yeah!" Gwen said. "You can permanently move into Ramshackle with me!"</p><p>Crowley held up a hand. "However, your dormitory was chosen for you after the Dark Mirror saw the quality of your soul so there are quite a number of troublesome procedures and rituals that are required."</p><p>“Transfer, huh." Ace said, thinking it over. On one hand, he could permanently move in with Gwen and see her all the time. But on the other... "That makes me feel like I'm just running away so no thanks."</p><p>Crowley nodded. "Hmm. You do you feel about applying for a decisive match with Mr. Rosehearts to take his place as dorm leader?"</p><p>"Eeeeeeeehhhh?!??!??" Everyone said in unison.</p><p>"Everyone!" Crowley reprimanded. "You're shouting!"</p><p>“Because you are saying really crazy things." Ace replied.</p><p>“It's not crazy in the least." Crowley protested. "After all, that's how Mr. Rosehearts became dorm leader."</p><p>“Now that you mention it, how are the dorm leaders chosen at Night Raven College?" Deuce asked.</p><p>“We heard that Riddle became dorm leader a week after he started school." Grim added.</p><p>“Being nominated by the previous dorm leader, singing a decisive match against the current dorm leader, and there are many other ways it's decided." Crowley listed off. "A decisive match is one of the more simple."</p><p>“Isn't using magic to settle personal squabbles prohibited?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Personal ones, yes." Crowley replied. "Going through the proper channels with the headmaster overseeing a decisive match is another matter."</p><p>“It's prohibited to place handicaps on your opponent before a decisive match, too." Trey pointed out. "You would be able to get the collar removed without apologizing to Riddle. But..." He trailed off, thinking of something.</p><p>“All students are given the right to take the role of dorm leader the moment they enter this school." Crowley said. "What say you? Mr. Trappola. Will you challenge Mr. Rosehearts?"</p><p>“Okay." Ace nodded. "I won't know unless I try."</p><p>“Count me in too!" Deuce said.</p><p>"Don't forget me!" Grim added.</p><p>Crowley shook his head. "Grim, unfortunately students from another dorm cannot issue a challenge."</p><p>Grim hissed. "Then who exactly is gonna take my collar off?!" He demanded.</p><p>"I'll order Riddle to take it off if I become dorm leader." Ace said.</p><p>“Shit." Grim muttered. "This was gonna be a chance for me to show off my skills..."</p><p>“Are you guys serious?" Trey asked. "Deuce, I never would have expected this from you."</p><p>“Really?" Deuce asked. "As a man, don't you want to aim for the top sometimes? If we're doing this count me in, make it a real-play."</p><p>“Here it is, bad boy mode." Ace snickered.</p><p>“Eh? It's... normal?"</p><p>Gwen crossed her arms. "Wait Trey, let me see if I got this right. If Riddle gets angry and makes everyone hate him, you stay silent. But when someone else tries to stand up to Riddle, then you speak up?"</p><p>“No, that's not..." Trey tried to come up with a defense. "Gwen, please... can we talk later?"</p><p>Crowley coughed awkwardly. "I shall take care of the bureaucratic matters."</p><p>Gwen nodded. "We should come up with a strategy."</p><p>“Yeah." Ace agreed. "Anyone got any bright ideas?"</p><p>“I don't see us beating Riddle in terms of magic." Deuce said. "But, if it's a fist fight we got this."</p><p>“True, he seems like a little weakling!" Grim agreed.</p><p>"Oops, I forgot to mention." Crowley said. "In this decisive match any attacks other than magic are forbidden." He laughed. "Follow the rules and enjoy your decisive match! The formalities will be taken care of tomorrow, so be mindful of the timing. I bid you adieu." With a dramatic sweep of his cloak, he turned and left.</p><p>"A-alright!" Ace called after him. "I'm not super confident in our magic but... I'm sure it will be fine."</p><p>“Y-yeah!" Deuce agreed.</p><p>“I've still got this collar on me!" Grim said. "You better go all out!"</p><p>“You guys..." Trey looked speechless.</p><p>“When I become dorm leader, I'm going to make him say, 'I was wrong, I'm so story'!" Ace declared. "And I'll stop him paralyzing everyone with his crazy rules!"</p><p>Gwen walked over to Trey. "Do you still want to talk?" She asked.</p><p>Trey sighed. "Yes, please." He looked over at the other three, who were still plotting. "But maybe somewhere private."</p><p>***</p><p>Trey led Gwen off into a different section of the library. "I think we should talk about what happened." He started.</p><p>Gwen nodded, tugging at the sleeves of her shirt. "I'm sorry." She whispered.</p><p>“That was supposed to be my line." Trey said.</p><p>Gwen looked up to see Trey smiling gently at her. "But I- I made things worse. I yelled at Riddle, I swore at everyone, I even hit you!" She said. "Why aren't you mad at me?"</p><p>"I kinda deserved to be hit." Trey said. "I was more worried you were mad at me."</p><p>Gwen's eyes began to tear up. "I thought I made you hate me!"</p><p>Trey chuckled, wiping Gwen's tears away. "Looks like we were both being pretty silly. Can we be friends again?"</p><p>Gwen pulled Trey into a hug. "I'd like that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter… Gwen has more dreams.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Interlude: On Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More dreams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, it is now too late to guess who the dream person has been talking too! LumiBane13, congratulations!! You guessed correctly! Your prize is a one shot between Gwen and any character of your choosing, with any scenario.</p><p>But, there is something else you can guess. Inside of a each memory, a letter is hidden. These letters spell out a name. If you can figure out the name first, you can win a prize as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen let Ace and Deuce spend one more night in Ramshackle with her. She was going to miss them when they moved back into Heartslabuyl. But at least she would still have Grim and the ghosts. Oh, and Mr. Horns!</p><p>Gwen looked out the window, trying to see if she could spot him. "Hey Gwen!" Ace called, distracting her from her thoughts. "Let's all sleep in the lounge again tonight."</p><p>“Sure, why?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Ace and Deuce looked at each other. "Oh, no reason." Deuce said.</p><p>Grim sighed. "It's because they found out you sleepwalk." He said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, golly." Gwen said, an embarrassed blush on her face. "I didn't mean to worry you."</p><p>“Better than breaking your neck going down the stairs." Ace said. "C'mon, grab some blankets and curl up next to one of us."</p><p>Gwen smiled, curling up between the two. "Tomorrow, you'll both be back in your dorm."</p><p>“Yeah." Deuce yawned. "But we're not gonna stop visiting you."</p><p>"You're stuck with us, girlie." Ace assured her before falling asleep.</p><p>“Oh, no, how awful..." Gwen giggled, before joining them in dreamland.</p><p>***</p><p><em>"Oh not again!" Gwen bemoaned. "</em>Another<em> strange dream?"</em></p><p>
  <em>“Your majesty indeed." A voice scoffed. Gwen turned around to see the blonde girl... on trial? She was on the witness stand, in a courtroom full of cards. The Queen sat in the judge's booth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why you're not a queen!" The girl continued. "You're just a pompous, bad-tempered tyrant!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Queen giggled. "What did you say?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Cheshire Cat appeared on top of her head. "She said you're a pompous, bad-tempered tyrant!" He repeated, before vanishing again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Queen's face turned a furious red. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" She bellowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The card soldiers let out a battle cry as they all raced to capture the little girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tiny king of hearts pointed his staff at Alice. "You heard what Her Majesty said! Off with her head!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Run!" Gwen cried, racing to the girl. "You have to run!" Gwen took another step, but the ground shattered beneath her feet, sending her falling. Gwen screamed as she fell.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen fell on the inky abyss. The throne was fully formed, and the roses bushes had grown massive. Someone sat on the throne. "Riddle!" Gwen gasped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figure on the throne had finally taken a recognizable face. He smirked down at her. "That's My Queen to you, Little Rabbit." The thing that was Riddle yet not said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You're no queen of mine." Gwen said, standing up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riddle frowned. "Careful, Little Rabbit. You'll end up losing your head."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen walked towards him. "I'm not afraid of you." She said, standing before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His face darkened. "You should be." He reached out and pulled her closer, so that she was leaning over him. "A kiss for your Queen, Little Rabbit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen tried to rip herself out of grip. "Let go of me! You tyrant!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riddle's features were marred by anger. "Alright then." He spat and pushed her backwards into the ink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stood up and watched as she sank into the depths. "I'm in charge now Little Rabbit, you will obey me, and me alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen choked on the ink as she sunk into the depths.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Queen, it's an emergency."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? What's happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“An emergency trial. They're calling for our presence."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Should I go then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>N</strong>onsense! In fact, we'll make it today's lesson! You're going to sit and watch quietly while I take care of this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, that sounds fun! Are you sure they won't mind?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyone with a problem can take it up with me! <strong>N</strong>ow, let's get this over with."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen blinked as she woke up. "Oh, man." She whispered as she realized she was standing in front of the mirror again.</p><p>Gwen decided to step out on the porch again. Maybe Mr. Horns was out tonight. She walked towards the door, but the old floorboards creaked beneath her weight. She froze, turning her head to look at her friends.</p><p>“Gwen?" Grim groaned. "Did you sleepwalk again?"</p><p>"Yeah." She admitted.</p><p>“Well, come back to bed. The duel's tomorrow." Grim said, going back to sleep.</p><p>Gwen sighed and returned to her blankets. She hoped Riddle would be okay tomorrow. And that she could help him before it was too late.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>You found her?! Is she okay? S-she doesn't remember anything? Are you sure? Oh... well, considering the circumstances... Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Look, I've already asked a lot of you, but, can I ask one more thing? Look out for Gwen. Try to keep her safe. Be a friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Che'nya.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter… There are Ten Duel Commandments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. ❤️ The Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle faces off against Ace and Deuce.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost there folks! The moment we’ve all been waiting for! Have you figured out the name hidden in Gwen’s memories? Comment and let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Gwen woke up before the others, and went to her room to change. Grim walked in just as she finished up.</p><p>“Oh! You're already up." Grim said. "Did you sleepwalk anymore last night?"</p><p>“You sleepwalked again, Girlie?" Ace asked walking into her room.</p><p>Gwen winced. "Just once..." She muttered.</p><p>Ace shook his head. "Today is the day! Let's get going."</p><p>“But first, breakfast." Deuce said, his stomach growling.</p><p>After a hearty breakfast, the group started making their way to Heartslabuyl. Gwen shivered midway through their journey. <em>His hearts' almost full! Oh, Riddle!</em></p><p>“Gwen, are you cold?" Deuce asked.</p><p>“Just caught a sudden chill." Gwen lied. She didn't know how to explain the visions she got.</p><p>"Then you can take my blazer this time." Ace said, shrugging it off. He tossed it onto her shoulders, a slight blush on his face.</p><p>“Golly! Thanks, Ace." Gwen beamed, buttoning it up. "I'll take care of it!"</p><p>“Yeah, whatever." Ace huffed, looking away.</p><p>The four made their way through the mirror and just on the outskirts of the rose maze. All of Heartslabuyl had gathered there, Trey, Cater, and Riddle amongst them. Headmaster Crowley was there as well.</p><p>Gwen noticed that the other Heartslabuyl students had made a very wide circle. Crowley, Riddle, Ace, and Deuce stood in the circle. Gwen and Grim stood next to Trey and Cater.</p><p>Cater reached out and grabbed Gwen's hand, turning his head slightly to look down at her. He pressed a kiss to her palm, an apologetic look on his face.</p><p>Gwen blushed. She squeezed his hand, an equally apologetic look on hers. "Are we friends again, Cay-kun?" She asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Of course, Gwen-Chan." Cater grinned softly.</p><p>Crowley raised his hand, drawing all eyes to him. "Shortly, the decisive match for the title of Heartslabuyl Dorm Leader will begin." He gestured towards Ace and Deuce. "The challengers are Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade." Crowley gestured to Riddle. "Defending his title is the current dorm leader, Riddle Rosehearts."</p><p>Gwen blinked, narrowing her eyes. The jewel on Riddle's pen... had it always been such a dark shade of red? The sight of it unsettled her.</p><p>Crowley turned to face Riddle. "In accordance with the rules of this decisive match please remove the magic sealing collar handicap."</p><p>Riddle flicked his pen, and the collars unlocked, fading away. Ace breathed a sigh of relief, massaging his neck. "That collar is finally off!"</p><p>“Don't worry, you'll have it back soon enough." Riddle assured. "Savor the taste of freedom while you can. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard you wanted to challenge me. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"</p><p>"Most definitely." Ace confirmed.</p><p>"I wouldn't challenge you as a joke." Deuce said.</p><p>"Hm. Whatever. Let us begin." Riddle said.</p><p>Cater let go of Gwen's hand to slide closer to Riddle. "Riddle, what do you want to do about afternoon tea?" He asked.</p><p>“That's a silly question." Riddle replied. "The rules state that teatime always happens at 4pm sharp on the nose."</p><p>Cater looked at his phone. "But it's already past 3:30..." He noted.</p><p>“Do you think I'll ever be late?" Riddle asked. "This ordeal will be over shortly."</p><p>Cater sighed in defeat and returned to Gwen and Trey's side. "Well, I tried." He shrugged.</p><p>Riddle turned his attention back on Ace and Deuce. "As you can see, I am short on time. Dealing with you one at a time is troublesome. Both of you come at me at once."</p><p>"Fight on! Dorm Leader!" The Heartslabuyl students cheered. "Put them in their place!"</p><p>Trey shook his head, a worried look on his face. Gwen reached over and grabbed his hand. Trey chuckled at the action, smiling down at her.</p><p>Deuce scowled at the cheering crowds. "They sure know how to run their mouths."</p><p>Grim hissed. "Now I'm mad!"</p><p>“We made sure to put a plan together." Ace said.<br/>  <br/>Riddle turned to Crowley. "Headmaster, if you will."</p><p>“The match begins after the hand mirror I throw hits the ground and shatters." Crowley took off one of the mirrors on his outfit. "Get set... ready."</p><p>Crowley threw the mirror up into the air. It shattered instantly upon impact with the ground. "Fight!"</p><p>Sadly, the fight ended as quickly as it had begun. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!" Riddle called right away.</p><p>Ace and Deuce screamed as the collars reappeared around their necks. "Shit! We didn't even have time to get our magic materialized!" Ace cried.</p><p>Deuce tugged at his collar. "To come this far and not be able to do a thing..."</p><p>“That was so fast! I didn't even see what happened!" Gwen said.</p><p>“Strong magic comes from a strong imagination." Crowley explained, casting a spell to vanish the broken glass. "The stronger your ability to accurately imagine magic the stronger and more effective it will be. Mr. Rosehearts has polished his magic to a beautiful shine."</p><p>“The level gap is too wide." Grim whimpered. Gwen stroked his head consolingly.</p><p>"Huh." Riddle looked at his watch. "It didn't even take five seconds." He looked over at Ace and Deuce. "And you thought to challenge me with those skills. Aren't you embarrassed? This just proves that rule violators are always wrong. Just as mother said." There was a smug look on his face.</p><p>Gwen frowned at that last statement. "Riddle..." She whispered.</p><p>“You're right, rules should be followed." Deuce agreed. "But enforcing absurd rules just makes you a tyrant!"</p><p>“Ha?" Riddle's face retained it smugness. "Rule breaking has consequences. And, in this dorm, I am the rules. Those who refuse to obey don't get to complain when I take off their head."</p><p>Gwen let go of Trey's hand, rushing to Ace and Deuce's side. "That's completely wrong, Riddle!" She shouted. "You don't get to do whatever you want because it's the 'rules'!"</p><p>“What is wrong is all for me to decide!!" Riddle snapped. "If you can't even follow a simple rule, just what was your education like?" He shot her a look full of pity. "You were probably born from parents that can barely use magic and didn't receive much in terms of schooling before coming here. You're utterly inadequate.”</p><p>Deuce growled. "Why you..."</p><p>A sob cut him off. Gwen was looking down at the ground, but it was obvious to everyone that she was crying.</p><p>"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Ace screamed, tearing past Gwen and Deuce. He reared back his fist.</p><p>Riddle grunted as he fell backwards to the ground, a hand coming up rub his cheek.</p><p>“RIDDLE?!" Trey and Cater cried in shock, running up to join the group.</p><p>“Mr. Rosehearts!?" Crowley called, looking stunned.</p><p>"Eeh! He punched the dorm leader!?" Some of the students gasped.</p><p>“He hit him right in the face with a beautiful right hook!" Grim cheered.</p><p>"A-Ace?!" Deuce choked.</p><p>Gwen looked up, sniffling. She couldn't believe... actually, you know what? This was exactly the kind of thing Ace would do.</p><p>“Ahh, i don't care." Ace sighed, looking down at Riddle. "About the dorm leader, about the duel, any of it."</p><p>“Ow... he hit me?" Riddle asked, rubbing the side of his face.</p><p>“Kids aren't their parents' trophies, and kids' achievements don't determine parents' worth." Ace said. "The reason you're such a bastard isn't your parents' fault, I finally understand that! You didn't make a single friend to tell you off for being a tyrant in the past year, this is your own damn fault!"</p><p>Riddle stood up slowly. "What... are you saying?"<br/>  <br/>“Growing up under you obsessive mother was probably some kind of hell." Ace said. "But is all you have to say 'mama this, mama that'? Try thinking for yourself! You're no 'Crimson Ruler'! You're just a baby that's good at magic!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Riddle might overblot in the next chapter. I’ll try to put it in, but we might end up waiting for another chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. ❤️ Wrath of the Crimson Ruler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle begins to lose it. We see some of Trey’s Papa Wolf tendencies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m trying to pump these chapters out. Y’all… I’m so ready for what comes next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A... baby? Me?" Riddle asked. "You don't know anything... you don't know anything about me!"</p><p>“Ah, I've got no idea." Ace confirmed. "There's no way I would! Do you think I'd know, with that attitude? I'm not letting you off the hook."</p><p>“Enough, enough, enough!! Shut up!!" Riddle screamed. "My mother was correct! That means I'm correct!!"</p><p>Trey took a step closer. "Riddle, calm down. The duel is already over!"</p><p>“It's as Mr. Clover says." Crowley agreed. "The challenger is disqualified for his outburst! Continuing to escalate goes against school regulations!"</p><p>“The freshman is right!" Someone shouted from the crowd. "I can't handle this anymore!"</p><p>Something came flying over the heads of the crowds. Riddle grunted as it made impact with him. Trey rushed to his friends side, looking at him carefully. "Is this... an egg? Did one of the residents... throw it?"</p><p>Riddle flung some egg off his hand in angered disgust. "Who did it!" He demanded. "Who threw the egg?"</p><p>The students of Heartslabuyl were stone-faced and silent. Their silence spoke a thousand words. Heartslabuyl was rebelling against their Queen.</p><p>Riddle burst into laughter. It sounded unhinged and desperate, sending a shiver down Gwen's spine. "You can't handle it? I'm the one who can't handle it anymore!!" Anger marred his face. "No matter how many times I take off your heads, no matter how strict I become, you all keep breaking the rules!"</p><p>Riddle pointed at Ace and Deuce. "This guy, that guy, you're all selfish idiots! Fine, have it your way. If you won't come forward, I'll just punish all of you!" Riddle pointed his wand at the crowd. "Then it's off with all your heads! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!"</p><p>The crowd screamed and began to panic as collars wrapped around their necks. The only ones not collared were Crowley, Trey, Cater, and Gwen.</p><p>Riddle laughed at their reactions. "How's that?" He asked. "None of you can touch me! Strictly enforcing the rules <em>does</em> make me the most correct!"</p><p>“Stop this at one, Mr. Rosehearts!" Crowley demanded. "This isn't like you at all!"</p><p>Cater grabbed Gwen's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Trey, this is bad." He said, keeping a protective hold on Gwen. "If he keeps casting magic like that."</p><p>Trey gave a frustrated growl. "Riddle! This is enough!"</p><p>“Hey, you!" Ace shouted. "Not everything is going to go the way you want! Throwing a tantrum when things don't is what makes you a baby!"</p><p>“Take that back this instant!" Riddle screamed, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Do you want to be run through!?"</p><p>"No way!" Ace said. "Absolutely not!"</p><p>Riddle let out a harsh scream of pure anger. It sounded almost animalistic. Gwen ripped herself out of Cater's grasp and rushed over to Ace and Deuce, Grim following right behind her.</p><p>"Gwen!" Cater cried. "This is seriously bad! Everyone get outta here!"</p><p>Gwen squeezed her eyes shut as the world seemed to shift around her. She gasped when she opened them. The sky had turned an inky black and the world around her looked distorted.</p><p>“The rose trees are all starting to float around the garden!" Grim cried.</p><p>"This is a huge amount of magic!" Deuce shouted. "Is he really going to come after us with all that?!"</p><p>“Rose trees, head my call!" Riddle commanded. "To pieces with them all!!!!"</p><p>"This is bad!" Crowley shouted. "Move away!"</p><p>“It's too late!" Gwen screamed as two of the rose trees came flying at her group. She grabbed Grim tightly in fear.</p><p>Before they could hit her, the trees exploded into card suits, gently and harmlessly falling around them.</p><p>Riddle looked stunned. "This is..."</p><p>“Huh?! We're alive?" Ace grabbed onto Gwen and Deuce tightly by the arms, like he was making sure. "What are these, card suits?"</p><p>Deuce caught one in his hand. "The rose trees have all been turned into card suits. How?"</p><p>Gwen beamed, turning her head. "Trey-senpai!"</p><p>Trey had a serious look on his face, and his pen in his hand. "Riddle, stop now!"</p><p>“Trey's Doodle Suit?!" Cater was stunned. "Eh... what's going on?" He asked.</p><p>"The magic sealing collar is gone too!" Grim realized.</p><p>“I told you." Trey said, walking to the group. He stood in front of them protectively. "My Doodle Suit can overwrite anything for a short period of time. So... I overwrote Riddle's magic into my magic."</p><p>“You're kidding!" Cater rushed to his side. "That's possible? It's a cheat!"</p><p>"Off with their heads!" Riddle cried, but only card suits appeared. "When I have your heads! Why won't anything but card suits appear?!"</p><p>“Riddle, stop this." Trey said once more. "If you go any further you will lose everything! Look at everyone's faces!" He warned, gesturing at the others.</p><p>Riddle made eye contact with Gwen, and for just a moment, his angry expression faltered. "Riddle." She called his name gently. Riddle began to raise his hand, then snatched it away like he had been burned. He looked over at Trey in disbelief.</p><p>“W-was he seriously going through with it?" A student asked in fear.</p><p>"He went way to far." Another student said.</p><p>"M-monster!" A third student whimpered.</p><p>Riddle ignored them, his gaze solely on Trey. "Trey overwrote my magic...?" He asked, sounding betrayed. "Does that mean your magic surpasses mine?"</p><p>“There's no way that's the case." Trey tried to assure him. "Riddle, calm down a bit and let's talk this out."</p><p>“So you want to tell me I'm wrong, too?" Riddle asked, anger seeping back into his tone. "Even though we've been upholding these strict rules this whole time?" He closed his eyes, tears beading in the corner. "I've been enduring and enduring and enduring this whole time! I... I... don't believe you!"</p><p>"Mr. Rosehearts, you mustn't!" Crowley warned. "If you keep using magic, your magic crystal is going to be covered in blot!"</p><p>Riddle's face started to turn red again. "I am... I AM!!! Absolutely, definitely CORRECT!!!" The rose garden shook with his rage.</p><p>"RIDDLE!" Trey screamed.</p><p>Gwen screamed as well, seeing her friends' heart overflow with the ink. The red jewel in his pen turned a dark, inky shade. Darkness swallowed him, and when it cleared... the boy from Gwen's nightmares stood in his place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the moment we’ve all been waiting for!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. ❤️ Enter the Crimson Tyrant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle has gone into Overblot, and must be saved. Gwen has a plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The moment we’ve all been waiting for folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The ink!" Gwen cried. "It's taken over!"</p><p>Riddle let out an insane cackle, his voice distorted. "<strong>Those foolish enough to disobey me, I have no need of them in my world. I am the law in my world. I <em>am</em> the rules! No other response than 'Yes, Lord Riddle' is acceptable!! It's off with the heads of any who disobey me!</strong>" He let out another round of laughter.</p><p>“Ahh, look at this mess!" Crowley cried. "A student has gone into overblot right in front of me!"</p><p>“What the hell is overblot!?" Grim shrieked. "That guy's got a wicked air to him now!"</p><p>"Overblot is a state that wizards must avoid at all cost." Crowley explained. "He's being caught up in a storm of negative energy that has made him lose control of his emotions and magic."</p><p>"I don't really get it." Grim said.</p><p>“Me neither." Deuce agreed.</p><p>"Aah, crap!" Cater cursed. "In plain terms: he's fallen into a dark berserker state!"</p><p>“His life is in danger if he keeps using magic like this." Trey said, keeping his eyes on his friend.</p><p>"His life!?" Grim echoed.</p><p>“Right now the safety of other students is top priority. I shall evacuate the other residents." Crowley said. "Mr. Rosehearts must be brought back to his senses before he runs out of magic. Losing his life would be terrible, but worse than that..." He turned to the group. "Now I need you all to go get the other dorm heads and teachers to assist."</p><p>“GAH! EAT THIS!" Ace screamed, sending a blast of wind at Riddle.</p><p>“Eeh?!" Crowley, Trey, and Deuce gasped in unison.</p><p>“Come forth! Cauldron!" Deuce joined Ace.</p><p>Grim hissed, letting out a torrent of fire.</p><p>“<strong>What are you fools doing</strong>?" Riddle demanded.</p><p>"W-w-whoa, what are you thinking?!" Cater demanded.</p><p>"He's only in danger like this!!" Grim replied.</p><p>Deuce nodded. "I won't be able to sleep well with him like this. And..." He looked to Ace.</p><p>“He still hasn't said 'I was wrong. I'm so sorry' yet!" Ace finished.</p><p>“You all..." Trey looked touched. "Got it! I can overwrote his magic with my doodle, even if it's not long. Finish this quickly! Headmaster, please work on evacuating the residents."</p><p>“Hold on just a second all of you!" Crowley shouted. "It's too dangerous!"</p><p>“That's right!" Cater agreed. "What's gotten into you Trey? You know you can't beat Riddle!"</p><p>Ace sneered. "Only challenging guys you know you can beat, that's too lame!"</p><p>"That isn't cool at all!" Grim agreed.</p><p>“I can't think of anything else that can bring him back to his senses quickly." Deuce said, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>“Yeah, I can't load him. I... still have so much to tell him." Trey said.</p><p>Gwen nodded. "There's no going back now! We need to work together and save Dorm Leader Riddle!"</p><p>“Aah, shit!" Cater cursed, pulling out his pen. "Understood. I'm really not cut out for this kind of thing!"</p><p>"Ugh, fine!" Crowley agreed. "As soon as I finish evacuating the students I'll be back! Hold on until then! Miss Brookes, leave the fight to those with magic!" Crowley turned and ran, using his Lash of Love to pull students out of the danger zone.</p><p>“<strong>This guy, that guy, you all have some nerve... I'll take all your heads at once</strong>!" Riddle screamed.</p><p>“Riddle's body can't keep this up. We have to stop him before it's too late." Trey said, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Gwen was forced to watch on the sidelines as her friends ran to the fight. Cater used his clones to overwhelm Riddle with numbers. Deuce unleashed cauldron after cauldron. Ace was trying to create a hurricane. Grim was a furry flamethrower. Trey was keeping them safe, turning his attacks into card suits.</p><p>"It won't be enough." Gwen realized as she watched. "I finally understand those dreams. I know what to do."</p><p>Gwen got the attention of one of Cater's clones. "Tell the others to clear me a path!" She said. "I need to get to Riddle!"</p><p>“Are you crazy!?" Cater asked. "You don't have magic, you could die!"</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "I know how to save Riddle! You have to let me do this Riddle!" She looked him in the eyes. "Please, trust me."</p><p>Cater bit his lip, then sighed and shook his head. "Be safe." He said.</p><p>He ran back to the others and relayed the plan. Though it was obvious how extremely hesitant they were, they followed through.</p><p>Gwen rushed through the opening they created, coming face to face with Riddle. "Riddle!" She shouted, turning his full attention on her.</p><p>“<strong>That's Lord Riddle to you, Little Rabbit</strong>!" Riddle gave her an unhinged grin.</p><p>Gwen nodded. "Yes, Lord Riddle." She said in a submissive tone.</p><p>“<strong>Good girl</strong>!" Riddle cooed, gesturing her closer. "<strong>Kneel before your Queen, Little Rabbit</strong>!" He commanded.</p><p>“Yes, Lord Riddle!" Gwen stepped a little closer. Grabbing the edges of her skirt, she gave a curtsy, then sunk onto her knees.</p><p>Riddle beamed at her, running his fingers through her hair. "<strong>I knew you were a good girl! I was so worried about those troublemakers. I was afraid they had corrupted you</strong>."</p><p>“They almost did." Gwen agreed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Will you forgive me, My Queen?"</p><p>“<strong>Of course</strong>!" Riddle agreed. "<strong>Oh, my little rabbit! I'll take care of these fools, and then you and I can ensure no one breaks the rules again</strong>."</p><p>Gwen reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it close to her heart. "My Queen, i disobeyed one of your orders earlier." She said.</p><p>Riddle hummed, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“My Queen, may I make it up to you?" She asked.</p><p>"<strong>How do you plan on doing that</strong>?" Riddle asked.</p><p>“I'd like to follow your command now, if you'll allow me." Gwen replied.</p><p>Riddle pulled her up with one hand, proving his new form also had increased strength. "<strong>I'll allow it</strong>." He said, pulling her close.</p><p>Gwen blushed heavily, averting her eyes. She knew what she had to do, but...</p><p>Riddle chuckled at her nervousness, but she could see the slightest flush on his now alabaster cheeks. "<strong>Oh, Little Rabbit</strong>." He cooed at her. "<strong>Let me help you</strong>."</p><p>Riddle pulled her into a kiss. His lips felt warm, like his passion and anger had mixed together. Gwen's eyelids fluttered shut as she leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>Gwen trailed down one of his arms, until she reached his hand. Riddle was so distracted by the kiss, he almost didn't notice that she plucked his pen from his hand. Almost.</p><p>Riddle's eyes shot open, and he pulled away from her. He reached out to grab his wand, his hand wrapping around hers. "<strong>Why you little</strong>!" His other hand wrapped around her throat.</p><p>“I'm going to save you Riddle." Gwen said, pulling out her paintbrush. She tapped it to his glowing eye, and everything faded to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen goes to save Riddle.</p><p>Oh, and because I want to mess with you while you wait for the next chapter… that was Gwen’s first kiss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. ❤️ Riddle Rosehearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen traverses Riddle’s memory in order to find him. She ends up remembering something important.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a few more chapters left, and we’ll finish the Heartslabuyl arc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen found herself in a study of some kind. There was a woman standing in the room, but it was hard to make out her features. "Happy eighth birthday, Riddle." She congratulated. "Your birthday cake this year is a low-sugar, high lecithin cake made with soy flour and nuts."</p><p>"Thank you, mama." The voice of a young Riddle replied. Gwen looked around the room, trying to find him. "But, umm, I... just once, I really want to try a tart covered in bright red strawberries..."</p><p>“How could you say such a thing!" His mother gasped. "That pastry is a mound of sugar that's more like a poison. One slice will exceed your ideal daily intake of carbohydrates."</p><p>“It's just a tart." Gwen said, blown away.</p><p>“Today we're having a tuna sautée with plenty of docosahexaenoic and eicosapentaenoic acid." Mrs. Rosehearts continued. "Aah, but at age eight your ideal caloric intake is less than 600 calories per meal so don't eat more than 100 grams. Alright?"</p><p>“Yes, mama." Young Riddle replied.</p><p>"Riddle..." Gwen felt so bad for her friend. "Trey told me, but I didn't know..." She opened the door of the study, walking out into darkness. As she walked, she could hear Riddle's voice.</p><p>
  <em>For so long a strawberry tart was what I wanted to eat. In the cake shops around town they're on display in every window, tarts that look like jewels.</em>
</p><p>Gwen came upon another door and opened it. She was back in the study. Riddle's mother was there, but there was still no sign of Riddle.</p><p>“Let's end your classical magic studies here for today." Mrs. Rosehearts said. "You have until tomorrow to review the magical ethics that you learned today and get through page 50 of your language philosophy text. To that end, I'll give you an hour to study for your next potions lesson."</p><p>"Yes, mother." Young Riddle said.</p><p>“Your mother has an errand to run so I'll be back in an hour." Mrs. Rosehearts left the room.</p><p>“I'll find you Riddle!" Gwen said, racing behind Mrs. Rosehearts. She hurried through the darkness, Riddle's voice echoing around her again.</p><p>
  <em>My every moment was crammed to the brim with every discipline. Time spent learning extended until I could do it. But for me, this was normal.</em>
</p><p>Gwen came upon another door and opened it. This time, she could see Riddle. He was so cute as a child! He sat morosely at a table, flipping through the pages of a book.</p><p>There was a knock at the window. Riddle paused, looking over his shoulder. "Someone is knocking at the window?" Riddle got out of the chair and opened the window revealing a child Trey and a child Che'nya.</p><p>"Aw!" Gwen cooed at their combined cuteness.</p><p>"Oh, he came!" Trey said, looking surprised.</p><p>"Hey, hey. Come play with us!" Che'nya purred.</p><p>"Who are you?" Riddle asked.</p><p>“I'm Che'nya! This is Trey." Che'nya introduced. "Let's play croquet."</p><p>“Eh... I can't." Riddle protested. "Now is my self-study time. I have to keep studying."</p><p>Che'nya stuck his tongue out. "Self-study means that you decide what you study. My Grand-paw says playing is a kind of study, too."</p><p>"Will you come down for a bit?" Trey pleaded.</p><p>Gwen crossed the room, laying a hand on Riddle's shoulder. "Go play with them." She said, knowing he couldn't hear her.</p><p>Riddle looked over at the door before turning to his new friends. "J-just for a bit." He agreed.</p><p>"Can I ask your name?" Trey asked.</p><p>"R-Riddle. Riddle Rosehearts."</p><p>Gwen smiled, and climbed out the window after Riddle into the darkness. "I'm almost there Riddle. I'll find you soon. Just hold on for me." She begged as Riddle's voice echoed around her.</p><p>
  <em>Playing with Trey and Che'nya was so much fun. I learned new things, played new games. They taught me so much. From that day on, during my self-study time without telling mother I left my room.</em>
</p><p>Gwen found herself in front of another door. This time, when she opened it, she found herself outside the house, in a garden.</p><p>“Eh! Riddle, you've never had a strawberry tart?" Che'nya asked in shock.</p><p>“Mother says its like poison so I can't." Riddle explained.</p><p>“Well, you probably shouldn't eat too much..." Trey said. "My family owns a cake shop. Let's go eat some."</p><p>“Eh... but." Riddle cast a hesitant look back at the house.</p><p>"One piece will be fine." Trey reasoned.</p><p>Che'nya beamed. "I could go for a while one right about meow."</p><p>Gwen smiled, walking over to Riddle and patting his head. "It'll be alright." She said. "Go have fun."</p><p>Riddle finally nodded, and Gwen followed the group out of the garden and back into the darkness. "I'm almost there Riddle!"</p><p>
  <em>Atop a pure white plate, a brilliantly red strawberry tart. For me, it shined brighter than any jewel. The first bite was wonderfully sweet, it was better than anything I'd ever had. I savored each bite and got lost in it. Lost track of time.</em>
</p><p>Gwen came upon another door. "I have the feeling this might be the last one." She opened it slowly.</p><p>“How could you!" Mrs. Rosehearts demanded, sounding furious. "You skipped out on studying to go outside and eat a mound of sugar! Those two instigated it. I won't allow you to spend time with those bad children again!"</p><p>Riddle looked miserable, tears trailing down his face. "I'm sorry, mother! I won't do it again so forgive me!" He begged.</p><p>“Silence!" His mother snapped. "This is because you broke the rules. Aah, I should never have given you so much free time. I have to keep an even better watch over you."</p><p>Gwen couldn't take it and charged out of the room. "Riddle! Riddle, where are you!?" She called, rushing through the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>If I broke the rules my time for fun was completely taken away. That's why the rules mother makes I have to follow. In this town mother is the most respected. That makes her correct. But... tell me, mama. Why? Why does my chest hurt like this?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just on my birthday would be fine, i want to eat a bunch of tarts. I want to play outside for hours. I want to make more and more friends. Tell me, mama, what rules should I follow to make this pain go away?</em>
</p><p>“RIDDLE!!!" Gwen screamed, tearing through the darkness. "I'm here now! Where are you?!" Gwen looked down as she ran and noticed roses littered the ground around her.</p><p>The more she ran, the more she recognized the place from her nightmares. The throne was empty, but in the middle of this makeshift garden was...<br/>  <br/>"Riddle!" Gwen cried, racing to his side.</p><p>Riddle seemed unconscious, only standing due to the rose thorns covering him. White roses, dripping in red, grew along the thorns. Gwen gasped as she realized the roses were slowly pulling Riddle into the ink.</p><p>Gwen reached out and cupped his cheeks. "Riddle! Riddle, please wake up! I'm here!"</p><p>Riddle's eyes slowly fluttered open. "G-Gwen..." He shook his head. "No! You need to go!"</p><p>“Not without you!" Gwen cried, wrapping her arms around him. The vines spread from Riddle onto her, pulling them both down. Gwen cried out in pain as they dug into her. "Hold on, Riddle! Everyone's waiting for us!" She tried to pull him up out of the ink.</p><p>“Gwen, please go! Forget about me! Save yourself!" Riddle begged, the ink swallowing them faster and faster.</p><p>The ink was almost up to their necks now. Gwen ripped up one of her arms out of the ink, flailing her hand in the air. "Help!" She screamed.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Help!" She sobbed. "Please! Someone help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Little Dormouse!" A voice called, full of relief. "There you are! What happened!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen rushed to her, burying her face into the folds of her dress. "I was looking for you, but I took a wrong turn and got lost!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it's a good thing you called for me." She said, running her hands through Gwen's hair soothingly. "If you ever need my help, just call my name."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise...</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen gasped, swallowing some of the ink. "Help! Help me!" She cried, finally remembering.</p><p>"Help me Quinn!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe… tell me your theories in the comments. I’m interested to learn how you’ve interpreted all of Gwen’s memories and what they mean.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 👑 Quinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Riddle are rescued by a face from Gwen’s past. Before they can return to their friends, Riddle must correct his inner demons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys like this character! And this chapter!</p><p>Also, Krystalanna, you guessed the name! Your prize is a one shot between Gwen and any character you choose, along with any scenario.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Help me Quinn!" Gwen cried. The ink had almost completely swallowed her and Riddle. "Quinn!”</p><p>A gloved hand grasped hers tightly. Someone started pulling Gwen up, and Gwen held tightly onto Riddle so that he'd come with her.</p><p>Gwen and Riddle began hacking, fresh air rushing into their lungs. "Easy you two. Take small breaths." A gentle voice instructed.</p><p>Gwen looked forward to see a dress. She looked up, and saw the face that had been haunting her dreams. "Quinn!"</p><p>Gwen had always thought of Quinn as beautiful. She was a dark skinned woman with her braids twisted into a bun. Her lipstick was in the shape of a bright red heart. A small crown, much like Riddle's, rested on her head around her bun.</p><p>Quinn let out a beaming smile. "Oh, Little Dormouse!" She bent down and pulled Gwen up into a hug. "We were so worried!"</p><p>“We? You mean Jack and Nekodemus, too?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Quinn blinked. "Well, yes. And the others too."</p><p>“What others?" Gwen asked.</p><p>A teary expression came over Quinn's face. "Oh, we were told you lost your memory... but I had hoped, since you called for me..."</p><p>"Uh, Gwen?" Riddle called. "What's going on? Where are we?"</p><p>Gwen turned to face her friend, who looked very confused. One moment, they had been drowning in ink. The next, a very regal looking woman had pulled them out of the ink and into a garden.</p><p>“Riddle, this is Quinn." Gwen introduced. "The Queen of Hearts."</p><p>Riddle's jaw dropped. "What? But, the statue..."</p><p>Quinn laughed. "Oh, my! How cute! Little Hedgehog, did Gwen not tell you?" She patted Gwen's head. "Gwen's from a different world. Different world, different Queen of Hearts."</p><p>Riddle slowly closed his mouth, understanding flashing in his face. He bowed low at the waist. "It's an honor, Your Majesty."</p><p>Quinn flew over to him, wrapping him into a bear hug. "Oh, you are just the cutest!" She cooed fawning over the boy. Riddle's face turned red. "Aw, so cute! Oh, when I have a baby, I hope their hair is as red as yours!"</p><p>“Quinn." Gwen interrupted, saving her friend from further embarrassment. "What's going on? Why are you here?"</p><p>Quinn pursed her lips, letting go of Riddle. "Well, to answer the former I must answer the latter. I'm here because you called for me."</p><p>"I... called for you?" Gwen repeated. Sure, she had called Quinn for help, but she had been close to death and confused by the return of her memories.</p><p>Quinn nodded. "As for what's going on... well, we've been pulled into a safe place, but only for a few moments."</p><p>"What will happen when those moments are up?" Riddle asked.</p><p>Quinn smiled sadly and fixed Riddle's tie. "Well, Little Hedgehog, do you want to return? Go back to Trey and the others?"</p><p>"O-of course." Riddle said.</p><p>“Look over here." Quinn pointed over to the garden entrance. "That's the way out."</p><p>“Then let's go!" Riddle moved towards it, but Quinn gently stopped.</p><p>"It won't be that easy, I'm afraid." Quinn told him. Taking the two children by the hand, she led them to two intertwined rose trees. "Maybe this can explain."</p><p>One tree was tiny, and had been wrapped up extremely tightly in a misguided effort to make it grow straight and tall. Tangled up around it was a much bigger tree, the wrappings on it torn to shreds.</p><p>The tiny tree had tiny roses, painstakingly painted a light shade of red. The bigger tree had messily painted black roses, the ink staining the bark and leaves.</p><p>“It's going to suffocate the smaller tree." Gwen said. "Can't we separate the two?"</p><p>Riddle stepped closer to the trees, pressing his hands to both trunks. "Oh." He turned to Quinn. "The other me. My Overblot. I'm going to have to fight him, aren't I?"</p><p>Quinn nodded. "In order to rejoin the light, you must face your darkness. Are you ready?" Riddle nodded, but he looked scared. Quinn smiled gently. "Don't be afraid. You won't be fighting alone."</p><p>“We'll be with you the whole time." Gwen said.</p><p>Riddle lead the way out of the garden, Gwen and Quinn right behind him. As soon as they exited the garden, the world shifted back to where Riddle and Gwen had almost drowned in the ink.</p><p>The Tyrant was there, sitting on the throne. When he saw the three his eyes went wide, and his features twisted in anger. "<strong>You</strong>!" He hissed. "<strong>So that's where you went</strong>!"</p><p>Riddle stepped forward. "You will stand aside and let Gwen and I pass."</p><p>"<strong>Never</strong>!"</p><p>Riddle unclipped his pen. "Then we'll have to duel."</p><p>"<strong>You'll lose to me</strong>."</p><p>Riddle smirked. "We shall see."</p><p>The Tyrant stood and stamped his foot against the ground. From the depths of the ink rose a horrible creature with a bottle of ink for a head. The Tyrant sneered. "<strong>Little Rabbit, come here right now</strong>." He ordered.</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "I'm staying with <em>my</em> Riddle."</p><p>“<strong>Little Rabbit, I will give you one chance to apologize. I'll forgive you. If you don't, I will have no hesitation in punishing you</strong>." The Tyrant warned.</p><p>Gwen said nothing, and simply reached out to hold Riddle's hand.</p><p>“<strong>Fine</strong>!" The Tyrant spat. "<strong>I'll deal with you later. Destroy the other two</strong>!" He ordered the monster.</p><p>The monster summoned a huge rose bush in its hands, bringing it down on the group. Before it could come down on them, it snapped in half. Gwen opened her eyes to see Quinn standing protectively in front of them, her axe in her hands.</p><p>“Hello, mother!" Quinn greeted jovially. "How absolutely horrendous to see you once more." She looked over her shoulders at the teens. "Now, then, you two deal with the brat. I'll deal with the monster."</p><p>“Will you be okay?" Riddle asked in concern.</p><p>Quinn laughed. "I killed my mother once before, Little Hedgehog. I can do it again." She rolled her shoulders back and charged.</p><p>The Tyrant shrieked, leaping off his throne at them. Riddle shoved Gwen out of the way and moved a rose tree in front of him as a shield. The tree shattered into pieces from the Tyrant's spell.</p><p>“<strong>Fuck it! I'm not waiting for the ink to swallow you. I'll rip out your damn heart myself</strong>!" The Tyrant shrieked.</p><p>"You can do it Riddle!" Gwen cheered.</p><p>“<strong>Stay out of this</strong>!" The Tyrant roared, sending a blast of magic at her.</p><p>Gwen held up her hands, but nothing happened. Gwen gasped, looking at the paintbrush in her hand. It had absorbed the blast, turning it into ink. "This is... familiar." She said. She was startled by an explosion.</p><p>Riddle's face was red with his fury. "How dare you attack her!?" He demanded.</p><p>“<strong>All rule breakers must be punished</strong>!" The Tyrant replied. "<strong>I am correct! What I say goes! You're too weak to enforce the rules! No matter what you do, they always break them! When I'm in charge no one will dare break a single rule</strong>!"</p><p>“No." Riddle said firmly. "I am the Queen! I will decide what happens in my kingdom. I decide what happens to rule breakers." He pointed his wand at his doppelgänger's heart. "Including you."</p><p>At that exact moment, Quinn leapt high into the air, bringing her axe above her head.</p><p>"<em>OFF WITH YOUR HEAD</em>!!" The two screamed in unison.</p><p>Quinn brought her axe down upon the monster, shattering the ink jar. The monster screamed and dissolved back into the ink from which it came.</p><p>The Tyrant sank to his knees, a hole in chest. "<strong>I don't understand</strong>." He said.</p><p>Gwen gasped as she saw inky tears fall down the Tyrant's face. She walked over to Riddle holding his hand. Quinn silently joined them, putting a hand on their shoulders.</p><p>"<strong>I thought... if I had your heart... it would stop hurting</strong>." The Tyrant admitted.</p><p>"We both know it wouldn't." Riddle sighed. "But, i promise, I'm going to do better. It's going to stop hurting now."</p><p>“<strong>Promise</strong>?" The Tyrant asked, then melted back into ink.</p><p>A mirror rose from the ink, looking very similar to the one that lead to Heartslabuyl. "Well, there's your exit." Quinn said.</p><p>Gwen turned to Quinn. "Wait, please, you have to explain. How did I get here? Why did this paintbrush absorb magic?" She had a number of questions, but Quinn cut off her off.</p><p>“Shh. Oh, my sweet little Dormouse." Quinn pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I wish we could stay here and talk for hours, but you two must return. Your friends are worried sick about you."</p><p>“RIDDLE!" Trey's voice called from the mirror.</p><p>Gwen turned to the mirror. "But... my memories..."</p><p>"Will return in time." Quinn assured her. She turned to Riddle, smoothing out his hair and adjusting his outfit. "Are you ready little Hedgehog?"</p><p>Riddle looked nervous, but he nodded. "Yes ma'am. But... will Gwen and I ever see you again?"</p><p>Quinn beamed. "Oh, I wouldn't say no!" She pressed a kiss to his forehead as well. Riddle’s eyes went wide at the affectionate gesture. Now off you pop, before I cry and ruin my makeup. I'll tell everyone I've seen you and that you're alright!"</p><p>Riddle nodded, and grabbed Gwen's hand. "Let's go... little rabbit." He said the nickname almost shyly.</p><p>“Goodbye Quinn." Gwen said, but when she turned her head, Quinn was already gone. "Oh."</p><p>Riddle and Gwen, still holding hands, raced through the mirror, where they could hear their friends call for them. As they stepped through, there was a bright flash of light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter… Gwen and Riddle have some explaining to do and apologies to make.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. ❤️ Gwen’s Paintbrush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle and Gwen wake up. Riddle apologizes and Gwen reveals something surprising.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all remember that paintbrush Gwen borrowed from Cater and never returned?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Riddle!" A voice called. "Gwen!"</p>
<p>Gwen slowly opened her eyes to see Riddle doing the same thing. They smiled at each other, and then Riddle gasped, his face flushing in embarrassment. Gwen looked down and blushed, realizing their hands were intertwined.</p>
<p>“Huuhh, their eyes opened!" Ace gasped. Gwen turned her head to see her friends standing and kneeling around them in a concerned circle.</p>
<p>Cater sighed in relief, looking like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. "For real, we were agonizing over wether you'd wake up or not..."</p>
<p>Riddle slowly sat up, holding Gwen close. Gwen could see the horror slowly growing on his face as he took in the damage to the rose maze. "What... did I...?"</p>
<p>“I'm so glad." Gwen jumped at Crowley's voice. She hadn't know he was there. "He came back to his senses and Miss Brookes is alright."</p>
<p>“Sorta." Gwen winced. "It hurts all over. What happened?"</p>
<p>Trey smiled down at them, looking relived. "There's no need to think about it now. Just sleep."</p>
<p>“Ugh, of course he goes berserk after getting a little mad if you're coddling him all the time!" Ace complained. "And Gwen deserves to know what happened." Then he turned on Gwen. "And what were you thinking, charging up to Riddle and then kissing him?!"</p>
<p>Riddle blushed. "That actually happened!?"</p>
<p>“What?!" Crowley squawked. "Miss Brookes made out with Riddle when he was in Overblot!?"</p>
<p>“That's not exactly what happened..." Gwen said, feeling embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Look, the garden is a disaster and we were in big trouble!" Ace explained.</p>
<p>"It was a crazy situation." Deuce added.</p>
<p>“Seriously." Grim agreed. Bottling up all your stress isn't admirable."</p>
<p>Riddle was silent, looking down at his hands. "I... really wanted to eat that mont blanc." He said quietly.</p>
<p>"Wha?" Ace asked.</p>
<p>“The roses are fine white, and the flamingos are fine being pink." Tears beaded at Riddle's eyes. "I like putting honey in my tea more than sugar cubes and I like milk tea more than lemon tea. I want to chat with everyone while we eat..."</p>
<p>"Riddle?" Trey called gently.</p>
<p>Riddle had his eyes closed tightly. "I wanted to spend more time with Trey and everyone else..." Riddle began to cry.</p>
<p>"Riddle!" Gwen said, starting to cry as well. She leaned over and pulled him into a hug. The two clung to each other, bawling.</p>
<p>Riddle sobbed into her shoulder. "And I said such awful things to you! I didn't mean them! I really, really like you, Gwen! I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>Cater's eyes were wide with shock. "I can't believe... that Riddle is sobbing like a baby."</p>
<p>“Stop that!" Ace looked freaked out. "You're not forgiven just because you're crying!"</p>
<p>Deuce shook his head. "You really refuse to read the mood."</p>
<p>“I'm sorry too." Trey apologized, kneeling down besides them. "Even though I knew you were suffering I pretended not to notice." He sighed, then set a firm look on his face. "So I'm going to say it now. Riddle, your way of doing things is wrong. You have to properly apologize to everyone."</p>
<p>Riddle sniffled, letting go of Gwen just enough that he could wipe at his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" He bawled.</p>
<p>“It's okay." Gwen said gently, rubbing his back. "It'll all be okay."</p>
<p>“There's something I wanted to say to you if you apologized for everything that's happened." Ace said. "WORDS CAN'T FIX THIS MESS! I'M NOT JUST GONNA FORGIVE YOU LIKE THAT!!!"</p>
<p>“Ace!" Gwen chastised, holding Riddle close to her chest.</p>
<p>“Eeeh!?" Cater continued to look stunned. "You're going to say that right now!?"</p>
<p>“Why wouldn't I!" Ace snapped. "We've been put through the wringer. And he still threw away the mont blanc we put all that time and effort into making. I'm not gonna let him off with a tear filled apology."</p>
<p>"This guy holds a grudge worse than I do." Grim muttered.</p>
<p>Riddle sniffled, looking up at Ace. "Then... what should I..."</p>
<p>“My birthday isn't for a while." Ace said, after a long pause.</p>
<p>“Huh?" Deuce asked. "What are you getting..."</p>
<p>Ace cut him off. "So I demand we have a Revenge Unbirthday Party. We didn't even get to take part in the last one. And this time, you have to make the tart. No getting help from Trey, either! Do it yourself!" Ace finally relaxed. "If you do that, then there's nothing I won't forgive."</p>
<p>Gwen sighed, resting her head on Riddle's chest. She felt exhausted all of a sudden. "Not very honest, Ace. You got help too."</p>
<p>"Shut up, peanut gallery. You’re still in trouble for that kissing act." Ace snapped. He turned back to Riddle. “You got it?"</p>
<p>Riddle laid his head down on Gwen's. "Yeah, I got it."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes this is the beauty of compromise." Crowley said, wiping away a tear. "Then the issue is settled."</p>
<p>Cater grinned, clapping his hands together. "Well then, we should probably get started on cleaning up the garden." His grin fell once he took another look at the damage. "Our photogenic garden is in ruins... I'm so sad."</p>
<p>Trey stood up. "I'll help you out."</p>
<p>Cater shook his head. "Trey, you need to take Riddle and Gwen to the infirmary. Riddle did Overblot. The nurse should look at him just to be safe. And Gwen needs to be looked at too."</p>
<p>"What?" Gwen asked. "Why do I need to go?"</p>
<p>“Mr. Diamond is right. I shall escort you there." Crowley said. His eyes widened, then narrowed. "Miss Brookes, where did you get that paintbrush?" He asked.</p>
<p>Gwen looked down at her hand. The paintbrush had transformed, looking very different than when Cater had given it to her. The bristles were dripping wet with green ink. "Trey help me up!" </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Help me up!" She demanded, untangling herself from Riddle. "Right now!" Trey quickly helped Gwen get steady on her feet.</p>
<p>“Whoa, what are you doing?!" Ace asked, looking concerned.</p>
<p>"I got this!" Gwen declared, staggering a little. "I've got this."</p>
<p>She raised the paintbrush like it was a magic pen. With a swish and a flick, the rose trees reappeared in a swirl of paint. The others let out gasps and shouts of shock.</p>
<p>"What the hell!?" Ace shouted.</p>
<p>"She can use magic!?" Crowley gasped.</p>
<p>Gwen beamed, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over her. "I'm not done yet."</p>
<p>"Gwen, you shouldn't push yourself!" Deuce said in concern.</p>
<p>"I can do it." Gwen panted. "Let me finish." </p>
<p>With a few more flicks of her brush, the damage caused by Riddle's Overblot was gone. "It's like nothing ever happened!" Cater said in awe. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.</p>
<p>Gwen grinned. She staggered a bit, then she fell backwards. Her paintbrush fell from her hand as she blacked out. Strong arms caught her.</p>
<p>“Miss Brookes!? Miss Brookes!? GWEN!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… As Gwen lies sleeping in the nurse’s office, the school comes to check on their friend.</p>
<p>About… two or three more chapters and we’ll finish Heartslabuyl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. ❤️ While She Slept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen is deep in sleep. All the friends she’s made come to visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo!!! Guess who turned 19 today!?!? ME!!! I almost didn’t publish this today, but I figured it would be a fun birthday gift from me to you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley felt disgusted with himself. What kind of headmaster was he? To have a student Overblot in front of him... and now, Miss Brookes lay dead to the world in the hospital wing. He didn't understand why, though. All of her wounds were healed, so was this a mental issue? And those awful scars...</p><p>Gwen took a deep breath, distracting him from his thoughts. Crowley stood up. "I'll have to go now, Miss Brookes. I have important business to attend to."</p><p>He gently combed his fingers through her hair. Really, it was a shame what had happened to it. Perhaps Mr. Schoenheit would help. "I shall come back as soon as i have time. Perhaps I'll bring one of my favorites books to read! Aren't I gracious?"</p><p>***</p><p>Crewel paced around the room, while his husband sat in a chair. "I just don't understand Ashton! I've tried an awakening potion, but she just won't wake up!"</p><p>"I'm sure she will when she's ready." Vargas said.</p><p>Crewel paused in his pacing, going into a slouch. "She's just a little girl. She was our responsibility, and we've failed her."</p><p>Vargas stood up, crossing the room to wrap his arms around his husband. "Now, now, Divus. She's stronger than she looks. Not everyone has the courage to charge at someone in Overblot like she did."</p><p>“Pfft..." Crewel shook his head. "When did you get to be the comforting one in this relationship?"</p><p>“Hasn't it always been this way?" Vargas asked. "It's almost time for class. We should go."</p><p>The two turned to the bed. "Goodbye Gwen." Crewel said. "We'll be back soon."</p><p>***</p><p>Lucius hopped on the bed and curled up next to the sleeping girl. Normally, the girl would instantly pet him, but she didn't stir. Trein sighed, settling down in the chair beside her.</p><p>Trein never said a word when he visited. He didn't believe she could hear anyone. If she hadn't awoken to the sound of Crowley's over dramatic sobs, then she was too deep in her dreams to hear them.</p><p>Still, Trein made the time to sit with her. It would be awful for the girl to wake up and be alone. The situation reminded Trein of long nights watching over his sons while they were sick. Hmm, he should give them a call.</p><p>***</p><p>"You'd be surprised at the amount of flowers I've sold." Sam said. "Everyone in school is trying to give you gifts." He chuckled. "Especially your friends in Heartslabuyl."</p><p>Sam pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, a gift from me and my friends on the other side." He hung it above her bed. "A dreamcatcher. To make sure you only have good dreams."</p><p>Sam sighed. "Well, I have a shop to get to. Don't keep me waiting for too long, you hear?"</p><p>***</p><p>Ace and Deuce had taken responsibility for Grim while Gwen slept. The three were her most faithful visitors. Crowley usually had to come shoo them out so that they would go to class.</p><p>“You need to wake up soon girlie." Ace said. "It's been six days. We can't have a Revenge Unbirthday Party without you."</p><p>Deuce nodded. "Yeah, besides, you need to explain why you have magic now."</p><p>Grim sighed. His flames had been low and much less warm ever since Gwen fell asleep. "Crowley knows about your scars. Sorry."</p><p>***</p><p>Trey and Cater visited often as well. Sometimes together, sometimes separately. Cater chatted about all the latest gossip in school, while Trey would just talk about his childhood with Riddle.</p><p>"I'm super jealous, you know?" Cater said, once when he was alone. "I wanted to be the one you kissed, not Riddle." He smiled, squeezing her hand. "But we can worry about that later."</p><p>"I don't know if you know this, but you stole Riddle's first kiss." Trey informed her, one lonely afternoon. "Though, I get the feeling it was your first kiss too." Trey smiled. "You two are cute together. Maybe though... maybe I'll be the one you kiss instead."</p><p>***</p><p>Leona slunk in to visit, but only once. The news about what had happened spread fast around the campus, and every one knew what happened. Leona said only one sentence as he glanced at her sleeping form. "Herbivore, you still owe me a favor."</p><p>He left after that, as quietly as he came.</p><p>***</p><p>Azul, Jade, and Floyd visited twice. Once as a group, once as individuals. "Is it true that you used magic, Angelfish?" Azul cooed to her unconscious body on the group visit. "I should have made a contract sooner. No matter, I shall soon correct that error."</p><p>Floyd pouted. He had tried to crawl into the bed with his Shrimpy, but Jade had stopped him. "When's Shrimpy going to wake up? I wanna squeeze her."</p><p>"You're still going to have to wait before you squeeze her." Jade warned. "She'll be very weak, our poor damselfish..."</p><p>The trio left after that. Azul came back the next day, a stack of papers in his hands. "I hope you don't mind my company Angelfish." He said, getting to work. "This is work for the Mostro Lounge, and you happen to be in the quietest place on campus at the moment."</p><p>Jade visited the day after that, coming in with a book. He said nothing, only sat there and read. He said nothing when he left.</p><p>Floyd was in one of his moods, so he ditched a class to visit her. This time, no one was there to stop him, so he climbed into bed with her. "Little Shrimp needs to wake soon. I'll give you a big squeeze when you do." He fell asleep with her, until Crowley came in two hours later and chased him away.</p><p>***</p><p>Jamil and Kalim visited a few times, always together. But they would never leave together. One would always linger behind for a few minutes.</p><p>“When you wake up, I'm going to throw a huge party! And Jamil will make all your favorite foods!" Kalim promised. "And we'll have music, and games, and lots of fun!"</p><p>Once Jamil left, his smile fell. "Please wake up soon! I still owe you for saving me! I... care about you."</p><p>"You have that idiot worried, you know?" Jamil whispered once Kalim went to class. "You have me worried too."</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh, my Petit Oiseau Chanteur!" Rook cried dramatically, sweeping into the room. "To face down one in Overblot the way you did!" He sat next to her. "Even in sleep, you look beautiful!"</p><p>“Rook, so this is where you went!" Vil said, casting a look at the girl asleep in the bed. "What happened to her hair?"</p><p>Rook shrugged. "Something to do with the rose thorns."</p><p>Vil pressed his lips into a thin line. "Bring her to me when she wakes up."</p><p>***</p><p>It was the dark of night when Malleus arrived. "You kept me waiting Child of Man. I admit, I was furious that you did not come to see me. But when Lilia told me what had happened..."</p><p>Malleus stroked her hair. "You had better wake up soon, Child of Man. I will be most disappointed in you otherwise."</p><p>***</p><p>It took Riddle an entire week to work up the courage to visit Gwen. The poor boy had been wracked with guilt over what he had done. Finally, with the encouragement of Trey and Cater, and the nagging of Ace, Deuce, and Grim, he came to visit.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry." He whispered, looking down at her frail form. "This is all my fault."</p><p>Riddle sat down, reaching out and holding her hand. "I've been thinking about Quinn a lot. She was so kind and gentle. And when she kissed me on the forehead... I don't think my own mother has ever done that before." Riddle teared up. "Is it wrong to wish that Quinn was my mother instead?"</p><p>Riddle's thumb rubbed circles on her hand. Thank god that all the cuts from the thorns were healed. "I was so cruel to you. And yet, you still came to save me. Gwen..."</p><p>"Riddle." The soft whisper went unheard.</p><p>“I love you." Riddle confessed.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Riddle gasped, looking up. Gwen beamed at him, wrapping her hand against his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… We learn what Gwen was dreaming about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 👑 The Queen of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen dreams and remembers all the time she spent with Quinn. When she wakes up, she hears something exciting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, I had the best birthday today. Thank you all! One more chapter, and then we finish Heartslabuyl!</p><p>You won’t win any prizes, but I’m curious to know if anyone can guess who I based Jack off of.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen could vividly remember when she met Quinn, but the details leading up to that were slightly blurry. For some reason, she was eight years old and had come to Wonderland along with someone. But she had wandered off, distracted by some strange creatures.</p><p>It was fun to follow them around and play. Eventually she realized she was supposed to be at the castle with someone. A very helpful dandelion told her to follow the path.</p><p>Unfortunately, a mix between a dog and a broom erased the path. "Oh, no!" Gwen cried. "How on earth I am supposed to get to the castle?"</p><p>
  <strong>'Twas Brillig</strong><br/>
<strong>And the slithy toves</strong><br/>
<strong>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe</strong><br/>
<strong>All mimsy were the borogoves</strong><br/>
<strong>And the mome raths outgrabe</strong>
</p><p>Gwen looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "Hello?" She looked up to see a smile floating above a branch. She shrieked in fear.</p><p>"Oh, poor kit. I scared you a bit." A body soon attached itself to the smile. It was a man with stripes that were different shades of purple and tan skin. He had cat ears and a tail. His eyes were almost as wide as his grin.</p><p>"Just a little bit." Gwen admitted. "Do you know the way to the castle? I was supposed to be there a while ago, but I got distracted."</p><p>The cat man purred. "You lost your way? Well, let me make your day." His tail flicked, and the trunk of the tree opened up, showing the entrance to a maze. "Right through here. And be quick dear."</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" Gwen beamed.</p><p>The man's smile grew, and he slowly faded away.</p><p>
  <strong>'Twas Brillig</strong><br/>
<strong>And the slithy toves</strong><br/>
<strong>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe</strong><br/>
<strong>All mimsy were the borogoves</strong><br/>
<strong>And the mome raths outgrabe</strong>
</p><p>Soon, only his smiled remained, and then even that was gone. Gwen giggled. "That was silly. I like him!" She dashed through the opening and into the maze garden.</p><p>"Hello?" She called, wandering through the twists and turns. Eventually she heard someone singing.</p><p>
  <strong>Painting the roses red</strong><br/>
<strong>I'm painting the roses red!</strong><br/>
<strong>For my Queen, she loves to see</strong><br/>
<strong>Me paint her roses red!</strong>
</p><p>Gwen followed the voice, and noticed that the maze was now leading her in a straight line, close to the voice.</p><p>
  <strong>You're painting my roses red?</strong><br/>
<strong>Well, my Jack of Hearts</strong><br/>
<strong>Take a better look at what</strong><br/>
<strong>Color you've turned my roses too!</strong>
</p><p>Gwen giggled as she listened to the woman sing, passing by roses that dripped with blue paint. As she rounded the corner she tripped over a paint bucket, spilling its contents everywhere.</p><p>"Oh my!" Gwen looked up to see a man and woman standing near her. They couldn't have been older than 18. "What do we have here?" The woman asked.</p><p>The man bent down to take a look at her. He had a red heart on his cheek, and a J painted over his eye. His hair was brown and messy, matching his eyes. His tie was covered in red hearts, and his fedora was half black and half white, laced with gold. "Well, she doesn't look like a Spade. She doesn't look like a Club either."</p><p>The woman let out a mock gasp. It was obvious that the two were playing a game. "Why, it's a little girl!" Her eyelids were painted with gold, and her hair was worn in long braids, half red, half black. Her lips were a deep shade of red, with red hearts on both cheeks, which stood out vividly against her dark skin. She wore a red sweater vest and and black tights. "Hello little girl!"</p><p>All three of them were covered in the blue paint. "Hello!" Gwen greeted, standing upright. "I'm sorry about the mess."</p><p>The woman laughed. "Aren't you a dear! What your name?"</p><p>"I'm Gwen……!" She introduced.</p><p>Their eyes widened. "Well, so that's where you went!" The man said. "We heard you got lost. How'd you get here?"</p><p>“The nice cat man helped me!"</p><p>The man nodded. "I see you've met Nekodemus, then. I'm Jack Hearts. And this is Quinn."</p><p>Quinn grinned. "Well then, little Dormouse, let's get you a bath and a change of clothes."</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen loved to paint the roses with Quinn and Jack. Neko would occasionally pop in to harass them, but it was clear how much the three loved each other.</p><p>When she was fifteen, she finally asked a question she had been wondering for awhile. The three were painting the roses different colors, while Neko napped in a tree.</p><p>
  <strong>Painting the roses red~</strong><br/>
<strong>We're painting the roses red~</strong>
</p><p>"But why?" Gwen asked, pausing in painting a group of flowers yellow.</p><p>"Well, my dear little dormouse, it makes me happy." Quinn explained.</p><p>Gwen nodded. "Okay, but why make a rule about it?"</p><p>Quinn paused, considering something. "Dormouse, have I told you the story of the Queen of Hearts?"</p><p>Jack paused, looking nervous. "Don't you think she's a little young to be hearing about this? ......... might get mad." Neko, who had shot upright at hearing Quinn, nodded his agreement.</p><p>"She's not that much younger than I was." Quinn said. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived with her parents." She began.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen, after hearing that story, was reminded of the fact that she had once heard a very watered down version of that story. It had happened when she was eleven.</p><p>Gwen had gone to surprise the three with a visit. She had something very important to tell them. When she found them, they were in the middle of leaving, all looking very grim. Neko his two bottles behind his back when he spotted her. "Where are you going?" She asked.</p><p>Quinn looked guilty. "Oh! Little Dormouse!" She greeted, her smile looking fake.</p><p>"Hey rosebud, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, nervously.</p><p>"Following you I guess." Gwen shrugged. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Neko sighed, his tail flicking in agitation. "We're... visiting a grave. Someone who once made all her slave."</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll go." Gwen made to leave.</p><p>"No, it's okay." Quinn said. "Come with us Dormouse. We'll tell you more on the way."</p><p>Quinn told Gwen about how, Once Upon a Time, there was a very bad and cruel woman who was Queen. Eventually, people got sick of her rule and overthrew her. That was how Quinn was crowned. Every year, Quinn, Jack, and Nekodemus would visit her grave.</p><p>***</p><p>Quinn had become Gwen's teacher in law. One day, during her lessons, Jack came running into Quinn's study.</p><p>"My Queen, it's an emergency." He gasped, slamming the door opened.</p><p>"Why? What's happened?" Quinn asked, sitting her book.</p><p>"An emergency trial. They're calling for our presence." Jack explained, straightening his tie.</p><p>"Should I go then?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Nonsense!" Quinn said, waving the idea away. "In fact, we'll make it today's lesson! You're going to sit and watch quietly while I take care of this."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds fun! Are you sure they won't mind?" Gwen said eagerly.</p><p>“Anyone with a problem can take it up with me!" Quinn vowed. "Now, let's get this over with."</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen's eyelids felt heavy. She could hear someone talking.</p><p>"And when she kissed me on the forehead... I don't think my own mother has ever done that before. Is it wrong to wish that Quinn was my mother instead?" Oh, it was Riddle!</p><p>She could feel his thumb rubbing circles on her hand. "I was so cruel to you. And yet, you still came to save me. Gwen..."</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open. She could see him sitting next to her, tears in his eyes. "Riddle." She said, but her voice was so weak that he didn't hear.</p><p>"I love you." Riddle confessed.</p><p>Oh. Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Gwen's heart swelled with affection for him. "I love you too." She said, feeling elated.</p><p>Riddle gasped, looking up. She beamed at him, wrapping her hand against his. Riddle grinned widely, standing up to kiss her. Gwen kissed back happily, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen gets kidnapped by Rook, and then attends the Revenge Unbirthday Party.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. ❤️ The Revenge Unbirthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Riddle have a talk. Gwen gets a haircut. Then we attend the Unbirthday Party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here we are. The end of the Heartslabuyl Arc. And the beginning of an actual hiatus. I’ll be writing those two oneshots while on hiatus. I also have this story on Wattpad, and I’ll be heavily editing the story over there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen and Riddle smiled as they pulled apart. "I love you so much!" Riddle repeated, resting his forehead on Gwen's.</p><p>"But, Riddle, there's something I have to tell you!" Gwen said, her face falling. "I do love you! But... you're not the only one I love." She confessed.</p><p>"I know." Riddle said. "I've seen the way you and Trey look at each other." He brought his hand up to rub Gwen's cheek. "What do you think we should do?"</p><p>Gwen bit her lip. Riddle didn't seem to be angry, in fact he looked nothing but understanding. "Well, i mean, Quinn has two husbands. Where I come from, it's not uncommon for someone to be dating more than one person." She suggested.</p><p>Riddle gave her another kiss. "That's common around here too. If that's what you want, I have no problem."</p><p>The door opened behind Riddle. "Miss Brookes, I have returned to visit!" Crowley said, stepping into the room. He dropped the book in his hands and gasped, his golden eyes going wide. "GWEN!!"</p><p>***</p><p>It took a while for Gwen to be discharged from the hospital wing, but Crowley and Riddle refused to leave her side. Crowley texted Sam and sent him to go get Gwen a change of clothes. Sam must've teleported or something, because he got there in no time. He swept Gwen up into a bone crushing hug before letting her change.</p><p>Riddle and Gwen walked through the hallways, never letting go of the other's hand. At some point, they came across the rest of the Heartslabuyl gang.</p><p>“Gwen!" Grim flew at her, taking his usual spot on her shoulders.</p><p>"You're awake!" Deuce gasped.</p><p>"How long have you been up!?" Ace demanded.</p><p>"Since this morning!" Gwen answered.</p><p>Trey looked down at their joined hands before smiling at the two. "Well, we're certainly relived to see you up and about."</p><p>Cater slung his arm around Gwen and snapped a selfie of the two. "This is going right on Magiccam! Hashtag she lives!"</p><p>The group sat and caught Gwen up on everything she missed in the last month. Riddle kept his arm wrapped around Gwen's waist the whole time. "You know, it's a shame what happened to your hair." Deuce said.</p><p>Gwen stiffened. "W-what happened to my hair?" She asked.</p><p>Everyone around her winced. Cater pulled something up on his phone and showed it to her. It was the picture he had just taken.</p><p>Gwen's hair was a mess! Some areas had become longer than others, and it was obvious her hair had been torn out in areas. "My hair!!!" She cried, her hands flying up to touch it. "W-what happened to it!?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Riddle said. "I think it happened when you were saving me."</p><p>Gwen felt miserable. She loved having long hair! What was she supposed to do with this mess!?</p><p>She was distracted from her thoughts when someone picked her up. "Pardon my interruption! But Petit Oiseau Chanteur has an important meeting with Rui de Poison." Rook said, turning and carrying Gwen away. The others looked too stunned to do anything.</p><p>***</p><p>Rook carried Gwen all the way to the Mirror Hall, carrying her bridal style the whole way. "Rook, where are we going?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"To my dorm to meet the Dorm Leader." Rook explained. "Vil took a look at your sleeping form, and we simply cannot allow such a beautiful young woman have such a disheveled appearance."</p><p>Rook walked through a mirror and carried her all the way into the dorm, where an intimidating boy with blonde and purple hair stood. "So, the little princess has finally awoken." He said. "Come."</p><p>Rook sat Gwen down, and the three walked into what must have been the blonde boy's room. "Sit, Princess." The boy commanded, pointing to the seat at his vanity.</p><p>Gwen quickly complied. "You must be Vil, right?" She asked, as the boy began brushing through her hair.</p><p>“That's correct." Gwen could see Vil frown in the mirror. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut your hair much shorter if we want it to look nice."</p><p>“Oh." Gwen frowned. "If you have too."</p><p>Vil got to work, snipping at Gwen's hair. After a few minutes, he showed her the finished product. "Much better, if I say so myself."</p><p>Gwen's hair had been cut into a very cute pixie cut. She raised a hand to feel her hair. "Oh, it's so pretty now!" She stood up and hugged Vil. "Thank you so much!"</p><p>"You're quite welcome, Princess." Vil said.</p><p>***</p><p>After Rook returned her to her dorm, the ghosts dog piled on Gwen. "Miss Brookes!" Moe cried.</p><p>“You're alive!" Larry wrapped her in a very cold hug.</p><p>"We were worried sick!" Curly chastised.</p><p>Gwen grinned at them. "I'm sorry for worrying you! I'm okay now!"</p><p>Grim entered the dorm just then. "There you are Minion! From now on you are not allowed to go anywhere without me!"</p><p>Gwen giggled, picking up her friend. "I promise, Grim."</p><p>Grim nuzzled into her. "That weirdo took you before we could tell you, but tomorrow is the Revenge Unbirthday Party."</p><p>"Oh, I can't wait!" Gwen said.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Riddle came to get Gwen. "My lady, I've come to escort you." He said, bowing at the waist.</p><p>Gwen giggled. She was wearing the outfit that Cater had given her. "How sweet! But, shouldn't you be at the dorm?"</p><p>“Well, I was hoping we could go together." Riddle replied, looking a little nervous. "I wanted to announce our relationship to the dorm."</p><p>Gwen blushed. "Aw, that sounds perfect!" She said. "I'd love too!" Gwen looped her arm through his and the two left for Heartslabuyl together, Grim trailing after them.</p><p>***</p><p>"Our great leader! The Crimson Ruler! Announcing Dorm Leader Riddle! Our hero! The Princess of Heartslabuyl! Gwen Brookes!" A student announced.</p><p>"Dorm Leader Riddle! Hip hip hooray!" The students cheered. "Princess Gwen! Hip hip hooray!"</p><p>Riddle and Gwen walked into the Tea Garden, arm in arm. Riddle took a look around at the party. "Hm. The roses are red, the table clothes are white. A perfect Unbirthday Party." He nodded. "Inside the teapot is there a sleeping... ah. Actually it's fine without."</p><p>Gwen giggled, smiling encouragingly at him. "Baby steps Riddle. Baby steps."</p><p>"You don't have to change everything right away." Trey agreed. "Instead of putting jam on the mouse's nose, try putting it on a scone. Change 'it's worthless without' to 'it would be nice to have', right?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Riddle agreed.</p><p>Ace sighed. "At least Gwen cleaned up the garden. But we still had to do all the prep work."</p><p>"Calm down." Deuce said. "Gwen and the Dorm Leader being back after a full recovery is the most important thing."</p><p>Ace frowned. "Do they have to flaunt their new relationship in front of us?"</p><p>“The garden is looking super photogenic so I'm super satisfied." Cater hummed.</p><p>"Yeah!" Grim nodded. "I'm ready to eat all this food!"</p><p>"Ok!" Cater grinned. "Let's get to..."</p><p>"Just a moment!" Riddle shouted, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>"What?" Cater asked.</p><p>Riddle pointed over at one of the rose trees. "Those white roses..."</p><p>Cater, Ace, Deuce, Trey, and Gwen looked nervous. "We missed some!?" Ace gasped.</p><p>Cater whimpered. "Ace, Deuce, you said you painted them all!"</p><p>"This is our fault!?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"R-Riddle this..." Trey tried to say.</p><p>Gwen squeaked, covering Riddle's eyes with her hand. "Please avert your eyes!" She begged.</p><p>"Kidding." Riddle laughed. He grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled it away from his eyes, pressing a kiss to it. "I'm not going to punish you for one or two roses."</p><p>“R-really!?" Cater sighed in relief. "Riddle's so lenient."</p><p>"It will go faster if we work together." Riddle volunteered.</p><p>"You still want them painted?!" Ace asked.</p><p>"Don't worry." Trey assured him. "But really... yeah. You have changed, Riddle."</p><p>"I can't wait another second!" Grim complained. "Let's get this painting stuff over with and party!"</p><p>"Then everyone, are you ready?" Riddle asked.</p><p>***</p><p>"How did your apology tart come along?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I-I baked it, don't worry." Riddle said, going to pick up a plate. "This. I made this strawberry tart."</p><p>Trey examined the tart. "The shape needs a little work but you did well costing the strawberries in nappage to bring out their shine. This is great work for your first time."</p><p>“Ah, there it is, Trey's doting attitude." Ace teased. "Well, let's give it a try."</p><p>Cater shoved his way in front, holding his phone. "I wanna take a pic of this ultra rare tart so hold off on cutting it." He snapped a few pictures. "Okay!"</p><p>“He never changes either..." Ace complained as everyone was handed a tart slice. "Let's dig in."</p><p>Everyone took a bite. One second later, everyone's eyes went wide. "This tart is..." Trey and Cater said in unison.</p><p>"SALTY!" Everyone shouted, reaching for their teacups to drown out the taste.</p><p>“What?!" Riddle asked, staring at the others in shock.</p><p>“What the!?" Ace chugged his tea. "It's like eating the ocean! What the hell did you put in this!?"</p><p>Riddle looked confused. "I followed the rules strictly when getting supplies and during baking. There shouldn't be anything wron- Ah!" Realization flashed across his face. "Is it perhaps because I added oyster sauce?"</p><p>Deuce coughed. "Are you referring to Clover's joke about the walrus seal of approval?"</p><p>Riddle looked nervous. "Trey used to say that all good tarts have it even if it's not in the recipe as a secret ingredient."</p><p>Ace gagged. "There's no way! If you think about it for a moment you'd realize!"</p><p>Gwen snickered. "You fell for it too!" She pointed out.</p><p>Cater poked at his tart. "But this goes beyond secret ingredient. How much did you add?”</p><p>"N-no one will divulge their trade secrets, you know? So I couldn't precisely figure out how much to add..."</p><p>"Pfft." Trey burst out laughing. "I never thought there would be someone who took that joke seriously!"</p><p>Riddle started laughing along with Trey and Gwen. "So true. I'm so dumb..."</p><p>Deuce started laughing as well. "Haha, it's so bad it makes you laugh."</p><p>"We just have to laugh it off." Ace agreed, snickering.</p><p>Grim examined his tart. "But, now I think it's good in its own way."</p><p>“I get you there." Cater agreed. "It's not as bad as you think." He took another bite. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight.</p><p>"Diamond, your palette is just as crazy as Grim's!" Deuce gasped.</p><p>“No no, I wouldn't say that." Cater protested lightly.</p><p>"The tart is good because it isn't sweet?" Trey asked.</p><p>"Eh?" Cater asked, taking a third bite.</p><p>“Ew, Cay-Kun." Gwen wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"Cater, you hate sweets." Trey revealed.</p><p>"Is that true?" Gwen asked. "But didn't you come to try the mont blanc?"</p><p>Cater's eyes went wide. "Trey, why do you know? I've never told anyone about my aversion to sweets."</p><p>“Whenever we eat cake you bring my Doodle Suit up and change the flavor." Trey answered. "You never show it in your face but I just had this feeling you don't like sweets."</p><p>"Ah... I've been found out?" Cater smiled. "So embarrassing. Trey, like the stuff with Riddle but your habit of "i noticed but didn't say anything" is not good."</p><p>"I'll cook up some quiche for the next Unbirthday Party." Trey promised.</p><p>"I appreciate that." Cater said. "Make it just as photogenic as cake, okay."</p><p>Gwen heard a familiar humming and watched as a piece of tart that Trey made floated in midair. "Trey's sweets are always purr-fect." Che'nya hummed, munching on the tart.</p><p>"Che'nya!" Riddle gasped. "What're you doing here?!"</p><p>"I came to celebrate the Unbirthday Party." Che'nya replied. "Congrats, Riddle."</p><p>"The Unbirthday Party is a Heartslabuyl tradition." Riddle crossed his arms. "You don't have anything to do with it."</p><p>Che'nya gestured to Gwen and Grim. "Neither do those guys, right?"</p><p>"Ah, you!" Grim hissed. "You're the guy from before with the cat puns! Oh yeah, what dorm are you from?"</p><p>"Che'nya isn't even a student here to begin with." Trey said. "He's from Night Raven College's long standing rival, Royal Sword Academy."</p><p>“What!? He goes to a different school!?" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Freaking Royal Sword Academy!?" Ace yelled.</p><p>“That's such a cool name!" Gwen said. "So there's other school of magic?"</p><p>Some of the students stood up. "Did they just say Royal Sword Academy!?" One of them said.</p><p>"One of those stuck up assholes is here!?" Another snarled.</p><p>"What?! Where!? We'll toss them out!!"</p><p>"Oops." Che'nya's grin got wider. "Well, I got my tart so it's time for meow to go home." He walked across the table to where Gwen was sitting and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Bye Little Kitten!" He cooed. "See you!" He faded away, humming.</p><p>“Ah, he got away." One of the students bemoaned.</p><p>“After him!" Another student shouted, and the group took off.</p><p>"They got murderous all of a sudden." Grim pointed out.</p><p>Riddle shook his head. "Students from Night Raven College turn hostile towards Royal Sword Academy with high probability."</p><p>"After losing for 100 years, you can't blame them..." Trey added.</p><p>Riddle turned to Gwen. "Are you alright Little Rabbit?"</p><p>Gwen nodded, her cheeks bright red. "Yes." She squeaked, her face bright red. "He just surprised me!"</p><p>“No more gloomy talk!" Cater cut in. "We're celebrating! Let's enjoy our Unbirthday Party today!"</p><p>"Nyaha!" Grim cheered. "I'm gonna eat until I burst! Happy Unbirthday Party!"</p><p>***</p><p>Leona lazed about on his bed when his phone went off. He reached over and grabbed it. It was a Magiccam account. Oh, so the little herbivore girl was awake, was she?</p><p>“Ah, I'm jealous." Ruggie cried, waking into the room. "Those Heartslabuyl guys are having a party with a huge feast. Savanaclaw doesn't have any stomach bursting traditions."</p><p>Leona tossed his phone back on his side table. "What's so fun about a party where all you do is eat cake and cookies under the afternoon sun? Disgusting." He slowly sat up. "That aside, Ruggie, how is that coming..."</p><p>“Leave it to me." Ruggie snickered. "Things are coming along smoothly. Shishishi."</p><p>Leona sneered. "While those guys waste their time away drinking tea we have our chance. That stuck up Malleus, too. Be prepared..." He chuckled darkly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen has another set of dreams, this time about something different.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Interlude: Circle of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen starts another cycle of dreams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Did you miss me? I missed you! Welcome to the Savanaclaw Arc!</p><p>By the way, there is another name hidden in Gwen’s memories. Guess the name before it’s revealed, and you win a oneshot!</p><p>Speaking, of! I now have a oneshot book! Please check it out. Don’t be afraid to make requests, although I will prioritize prize oneshots over request oneshots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Is this... another dream?" Gwen asked, looking around. She was confused. It had been two weeks since the last time she had a dream like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can hear the wind." Gwen looked around. She could see a giant rock in front of her. There were animals of all kinds crowding below it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On top of the rock was a cave opening. Out of the opening came a majestic looking lion and lioness. A baboon walked behind them, cradling something in its hands. A blue bird flew in the sky before joining them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I feel like I'm missing context." Gwen muttered, walking closer for a better look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The baboon shifted his arms, revealing a baby cub. The baboon presented the baby to the cheering animals below.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh!" Gwen realized. "This is some kind of christening!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stepped closer, trying to get a closer look at the baby. The ground felt slick beneath her feet. Fearfully, she looked down. The ground around her was dissolving into ink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Not again!" She shrieked, falling down into the abyss.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen landed back into the inky abyss. "Hello?" She called. "Quinn? Riddle?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the Tyrant had first appeared, he had almost levitated out of the ink, like he was attached to puppet strings. Whatever, or rather, whoever, this thing was, it clawed its way out. It reminded Gwen of a caged animal, frenzied and desperate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen took a step back. It growled, turning its attention towards her. "My Prey..." it rumbled. It stalked towards her. "You're about to witness the dawn of a new king."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen turned and began to run. "Quinn!" She screamed. But no one came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It tackled her into the ink. "RIDDLE!" Gwen screamed.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Eh!? What are you doing here!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You promised me a magic lesson."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did? Well, I changed <strong>M</strong>y mind. Go home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not supposed to. No one else will be there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh. Well, I dunno, go read a book or something. Just let me nap."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>There was a pounding at the door. Gwen jumped, turning away from the mirror. She rushed to the door opening it.</p><p>"Gwen!" Riddle looked at her with concern. "Are you alright!?"</p><p>Gwen teared up, throwing her arms around him. "Riddle!"</p><p>Riddle led her back inside, gently shushing her. "Shh. It's okay Little Rabbit. I'm here now."</p><p>He sat the two down on the couch. Gwen nuzzled into him. "Riddle, what are you doing here? It's late." He was even wearing his pajamas.</p><p>"It's... hmm... how do I explain this?" Riddle paused, trying to find the right words. "I woke up, feeling like you had called for me. I couldn't shake the feeling that you needed my help. So I came over."</p><p>"Oh... I did call for you. In my dream." Gwen said. "I was scared."</p><p>Riddle gave her a gentle smile. "Well, I came didn't I?"</p><p>"I woke up in front of the mirror again." Gwen confessed.</p><p>Riddle looked over at the mirror. "You said you stopped after you woke up in the hospital wing. Then... what caused this?"</p><p>"Can you stay with me tonight." Gwen asked. "Please?"</p><p>Riddle looked conflicted, and Gwen knew he was thinking about the rules. Finally his concern for Gwen won out and he agreed. "Let's go to bed, Little Rabbit. We have a busy day tomorrow."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Che'nya, I want you to tell me everything about Overblots. What are they, and how do they happen? I'm curious, we don't have those things in our world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fuck do you mean Gwen has five boyfriends!??!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Grim gets a sandwich stolen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 🦁 Sandwich Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grim gets an amazing sandwich and then loses it. Ruggie and Leona have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, it’s good to be back! Really, I missed you guys!</p><p>For those worried about Che’nya, he’s okay! He just woke up with a horrible headache.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Hey! What's he doing in our bed!?" Gwen awoke to Grim's furious shouting.</p><p>Gwen sat up with a yawn. Then she realized what Grim was so mad at. "Riddle! Wake up!" She gently shook the red head. "You have to get back to Heartslabuyl to get ready for school."</p><p>Riddle shot up like a bullet. "I love you! Have a good day!" He gave her a quick kiss then bolted out of bed out of Ramshackle.</p><p>Grim hissed his displeasure. "If you're going to invite your boyfriends over they have to sleep on the couch."</p><p>"I started sleepwalking again." Gwen replied, starting to get ready for the day.</p><p>"You did?" Grim now looked concern. "But the ghosts watched you for three nights in a row!"</p><p>Gwen sighed. "We should tell Crowley about this. And the others. They'll be worried." She smiled at her reflection. "We've been through a lot, haven't we?"</p><p>"Okay! Time to get going." Grim said, once both were ready. "Another day closer to becoming a great wizard! Y'know~"</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen spent the day attending classes with Ace and Deuce. In between classes the four discussed her relapse into sleepwalking. Ace suggested smashing the mirror.</p><p>Finally, it was time for lunch. "Ugh~" Grim groaned as they headed to the lunchroom. Ace and Deuce held onto Gwen's hands. "Trein had to be using some sort of spell to put me to sleep. No matter how hard I resist, I lose to drowsiness!"</p><p>"You fell asleep five minutes in. That's not resisting at all." Deuce pointed out.</p><p>Ace laughed, swinging his and Gwen's hands a little. "Lunch time, what should I have today~" He paused at the entrance, looking at a large crowd. "Hmm? The cafeteria is extra crowded today."</p><p>One of the cafeteria ghosts floated by. "Today is a special day that happens once a month! A super popular bakery in town is here to promote at school!" He explained. "It sells out fast so early bird gets the worm!"</p><p>"Three chocolate croissants for me!" A Heartslabuyl student shouted, worming his way to the front.</p><p>"I actually got something this month!" Another Heartslabuyl student cheered. "This egg salad sandwich is the best!"</p><p>"The egg salad sandwich is already sold out!" Another cafeteria ghost announced. "There's only one deluxe minchi katsu sandwich left!"</p><p>"Everything looks really tasty." Ace let go of Gwen's hand to get a closer look. "I might have to go get something."</p><p>"It's really popular." Deuce noted. "Gwen, Grim, what do you wanna..." He looked around. "Huh?"</p><p>"Grim's gone!" Gwen realized. "The hungry beast has been unleashed."</p><p>"Outta my way!!" Grim shouted, shoving his way though the line. "All of you! That deluxe minchi katsu sandwich is mine!"</p><p>"Hey jerk, no cutting in line!" A Heartslabuyl student snapped.</p><p>Another Heartslabuyl student moved to grab him. "You've got some nerve cutting in front of your seniors, freshman! Get outta here!"</p><p>Gwen and the other two looked on. "He loses himself to food way too easily!" Deuce shook his head.</p><p>Ace just groaned in agreement.</p><p>Gwen sighed, heading into the crowd. "Let's stop him!"</p><p>Grim had already gotten his sandwich by the time Gwen and her boyfriends made it to the front. "Do you get how strong I am now!" Grim declared, holding the sandwich high above his head. "This last deluxe minchi katsu sandwich is all mine!" He laughed. "I'll also be taking the yakisoba bread and cream filled bread!"</p><p>Deuce grabbed the cat roughly by the scruff. "Grim, knock it off already!" He turned to the crowd. "I'm so sorry everyone!"</p><p>Gwen nodded. "Yes, please, accept my apologies!"</p><p>Ace's mind was elsewhere. "And, uh, I'll have a roast beef and lettuce panini!" He ordered.</p><p>Deuce looked at him with a glare. "You don't get to just cut in line either!"</p><p>Gwen noticed a boy with hyena ears make his way to the front. <em>Hmm... he looks familiar.</em> He looked around and sighed.</p><p>"Ah crap!" He bemoaned. "I completely missed the lunch time free-for-all. The deluxe minchi katsu sandwich Leona wanted is already sold out."</p><p>Grim laughed as he floated out of Deuce's grip. "The taste of victory, I'll take my time savoring it!"</p><p>The boy's ears pricked up. He made his way over to Grim. "Oh. Hey you. That's pretty great. You got your hands on a deluxe minchi katsu sandwich, huh."</p><p>"Huh?" Grim asked, having been about to take a bite. "What's it to you?"</p><p>"I have to get that sandwich no matter what but they sold our right in front of me." The boy said. "So I have a proposition. Could you trade me that deluxe minchi katsu sandwich for my mini bean paste bread?"</p><p>"Huh!? No way in hell!" Grim shook his head.</p><p>"Now now, don't say that." The boy said. "Here you are."</p><p>"What's going on!?" Grim's little arms began moving, holding the sandwich up. "My arms and legs are moving on their own..."</p><p>Gwen blinked in surprise. "Pigs are going to start flying tomorrow."</p><p>"Negotiations complete." The boy said once the sandwiches were traded. "Shi shi shi. Thanks for being kind enough to trade me! That mini bean paste bread is just as good. It being tiny is a defect. Thanks and bye-bye!" The boy took off.</p><p>Grim whimpered, tears welling up. "My deluxe minchi katsu sandwich!!!"</p><p>***</p><p>Grim's sour mood continued even as they are their lunch. "Ooh, ooh, today is the worst day ever." He bemoaned between bites. "This bread is hard to swallow."</p><p>"He says after vacuuming up three of them." Ace replied.</p><p>"Then what was that earlier?" Deuce asked. "If you're going to complain this much you shouldn't have traded in the first place."</p><p>"That's not it!" Grim protested. "When the guy stuck his arms out, my body moved in the same  way on its own. The trade was over before I knew it."</p><p>"Oh I see, you just kinda went along with it." Ace realized. "That happens sometimes."</p><p>"That's not right either..." Grim growled in frustration. "I can't explain it well! I'm confused so I'm just gonna eat to feel better! Deuce, gimme some of your pasta!"</p><p>"I'm not part of this!" Deuce snapped, pulling his pasta closer. "Knock it off!"</p><p>Ace gathered everything on his empty tray. "By the way, the headmaster said he had something to talk about so to come to his office after class today. Wonder what it is?"</p><p>"Isn't it probably about the stuff that happened with Dorm Head Rosehearts the other day?" Deuce guessed.</p><p>"The evil berserker mode incident?" Ace recounted. "Probably."</p><p>"We might get a whole pile of canned tuna for how hard we worked!" Grim imagined.</p><p>"No canned tuna please." Ace said.</p><p>Gwen hummed, lost in thought. "Where have I seen that guy from earlier?" She wondered.</p><p>***</p><p>Ruggie made his way into the botanical garden. "Leona, I'm back with lunch~"</p><p>Leona growled as he woke up. "Already afternoon?"</p><p>"Were you by chance sleeping here all morning?" Ruggie asked, heading over to him. "You're gonna fail another class."</p><p>Leona sniffed the air. "Oh, smells like you got what I ordered."</p><p>Ruggie sighed, handing it over. "Leona, you always want the stuff that's the most competitive. Here's your order of one deluxe minchi katsu sandwich and ice tea."</p><p>"Stupid." Leona said, snatching it away. "The more difficult it is to get, the more you wanna eat it."</p><p>"I'll eat anything as long as it isn't moldy." Ruggie replied, sitting next to him. "I'm sure Prince Leona wouldn't know anything about that."</p><p>Leona let out a 'hmph', tearing into his sandwich. "I'm not the crown prince, I'm the second. I couldn't be king even if I wanted, I'm not different from the masses."</p><p>"I'll never forget when I showed you a picture of my home and you said, 'I though it was a dog house'." Ruggie retorted.</p><p>"I said that?" Leona took a sip of his tea.</p><p>"Ya sure did." Ruggie replied. "Ugh. I'd love to live in a castle so big it makes my home look like a dog house."</p><p>Leona let out a wry chuckle. "Being royalty isn't that great." He scowled. "Your effort or skills make no difference, everything is decided by what order you were born in..."</p><p>"Hmph... is that so?" Ruggie asked. "Oh yeah. After school today is the dorm head meeting about the Magical Shift Tournament. Please, do not miss it."</p><p>Leona tsked. "Pain in the ass..."</p><p>"As the dorm head you get the biggest single room." Ruggie reminded. "So work to earn that place."</p><p>"Ah, fine fine." Leona waved him off. He yawned. "I'm stuffed to the brim and sleepy. Wake me up after lunch."</p><p>"I'm not your alarm clock, Leona." Ruggie said. "Eh, he's already asleep! Ugh, I can't..."</p><p>Ruggie turned to leave. "Oh! I can't believe I didn't notice her! That little girl was in the cafeteria with those other first years and the raccoon."</p><p>Leona's ears flicked as he listened in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Crowley explains what an Overblot is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 🦁 Overblot Explained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley explains what Overblot is. Crowley and Gwen have a chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aw, Bird Dad!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen knocked at the Headmaster's door. The four entered. "Headmaster, pardon the intrusion." Deuce said.</p><p>"Pardon us." Ace echoed.</p><p>Crowley shuffled some paperwork to the side. "You're all here, I see. Let's get right to the matter at hand..." He motioned for the group to come closer. "Now that things have calmed down after the Heartslabuyl incident the other day, there is a matter I must discuss with you. You all need to know about the berserk state Mr. Rosehearts fell into if you are to become wizards."</p><p>"It was overblot?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Yes, that's correct." Crowley nodded.</p><p>"I've heard about it from my bro before but, seeing someone build up enough blot to become that was something else." Ace said. "He really went full evil berserker mode."</p><p>Grim hopped off of Gwen's shoulder and onto Crowley's desk. "Hey, what is blot anyway?"</p><p>"That's right." Crowley said, like he had realized something. "You two need that explained as well. I shall fill you all in. For I am gracious." He cleared his throat. "Blot is a type of waste created after one uses magic. In the same way a vehicle creates exhaust as it burns fuel to run. Spells burn magic to manifest, and create blot at the same time. That should be easy enough to understand."</p><p>"So blot is the exhaust of magic?" Gwen asked. "That doesn't sound healthy."</p><p>"That is correct." Crowley answered. "Blot has been researched since the dawn of recorded history but, there are still many mysteries to unravel. One thing that is known for sure is that blot is a toxin and building up too much can cause great harm to the mind and body."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, my grandma used to always say 'You'll build up blot so don't use magic willy nilky'." Ace quoted. "She went on and on about it."</p><p>"With great power comes risk." Crowley said. "No matter how great the wizard, they cannot infinitely use magic."</p><p>"So you're saying the more we use magic the unhealthier it becomes!?" Grim asked.</p><p>"No, that's not exactly right." Crowley shook his head. "Hmm. It might be better to just show you rather than just explain." Crowley stood up. "My dear ghosts, it's time for work!"</p><p>A group of ghosts, not the ones from Ramshackle, appeared in the room. "Yo yo. You called, Headmaster."</p><p>"Eh? W-what now?" Ace looked confused and worried.</p><p>"First, please lend a hand in helping temper these young ones." Crowley instructed.</p><p>"Eeh?!" Deuce flinched.</p><p>"Here we go." Another ghost cracked his knuckles. "Let's go a round."</p><p>"Ready your magical pens everyone." Crowley said, setting a bottle of ink on the desk. "Gwen, you may use your paintbrush if you wish. Your special lesson with the headmaster isn't over yet."</p><p>***</p><p>"Oi, headmaster!" Grim snarled after they had fought the ghosts. "Talking about blot and fighting ghosts have nothing to do with each other!"</p><p>"Grim, take a good look at the magic crystal around your neck." Crowley suggested, pointing at it.</p><p>Grim looked down then shrieked. "There are some weird blotches on my crystal!? I can't wipe them off with my paw!"</p><p>"There should be black smudges that look like drops of ink on the crystal." Crowley said. "Those are blots created from using magic."</p><p>Gwen looked down at her paintbrush. She didn't have anything on there, the ink had been all used up. <em>So how do I tell if I'm building up blot?</em></p><p>Deuce examined his pen closely. "If I look close, there's small smudges on my magical pen as well!"</p><p>Grim gagged. "It's so dirty."</p><p>"Will it go back to normal?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Why yes." Crowley assured.</p><p>"I'm relieved." Grim sighed.</p><p>"With enough rest, the blots will vanish in a matter of time." Crowley reassured. "Magical crystals don't only help with performing spells, but they also prevent blots from accumulating directly within the caster. They are truly a wonderful item that can shoulder your burdens."</p><p><em>But I don't have one.</em> Gwen ran a finger over her bristles. <em>If I'm from a different world... can I not get blot?</em></p><p>"I see." Deuce nodded. "So you mean that if our crystals start to darken we need to properly rest."</p><p>"That's right." Crowley nodded. "Eat well, sleep well and normal boys will disappear on their own."</p><p>"How bout that!!" Grim cheered. "Then when I become the greatest wizard ever, I can fire off spells like bang, bang! With no problem! I always eat my full and sleep like a rock."</p><p>"The amount of mana a person has varied from person to person but aside from very special cases, the difference doesn't really effect the maximum blot a person can tolerate." Crowley said.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Grim asked.</p><p>"That means, people like Mr. Rosehearts, who have a lot of mana, have to be exceedingly careful about how much blot they are accumulating." Crowley elaborated.</p><p>"If you aren't paying attention and just keep using a bunch of magic without paying attention, you're gonna get covered in blot." Ace summarized.</p><p>"Well, with the amount of mana all of you possess I don't think there's any danger of that." Crowley said. "Isn't that great!"</p><p>"That line of yours doesn't bring me joy!" Ace snapped. "Like, at all!"</p><p>"If you use too much magic and your crystal becomes completely black, you'll go into evil berserker mode like Riddle?" Grim asked.</p><p>"The amount of blot a person accumulates is greatly influenced by their mental state." Crowley confirmed. "Anger, sorrow, fear, confusion. Being swathed in negative energy makes blot all the easier to build up and overblot occurs much more easily as well."</p><p>"Negative energy..." Deuce looked thoughtful.</p><p>"Miss Brookes, if I recall, you said that a giant shadow appeared in Mr. Rosehearts mind-scape." Crowley said.</p><p>Gwen nodded. "Yes, Quinn fought it off so that Riddle could fight the Tyrant."</p><p>"It's rather strange it only appeared in the mind-scape. Usually they appear behind the one who's gone into overblot. They say that is appears as the incarnation of negative energy fused with blot. However... the details aren't understood at this time." Crowley replied. "There is still so much we don't know about overblot. Due in part to there being very few cases of it happening."</p><p>"Who would want more cases of that!?" Ace asked. "I certainly don't."</p><p>"It is truly fortunate that Mr. Rosehearts was brought back to his senses, if he hadn't..." Crowley trailed off. "AHHHH! DON'T WANT TO EVEN IMAGINE! IT'S TOO AWFUL!"</p><p>"Wah! Don't yell like that, you scared the crap outta me!" Grim hissed.</p><p>Crowley cleared his throat. "Apologies, I lost myself there for a moment. This became long winded, but I hope you understand that using magic comes with certain dangers. You'd do well to never forget that."</p><p>"Yes." Everyone said in unison.</p><p>"That brings your special lesson with your gracious headmaster to a close!" Crowley beamed. "Please return to your classroom. Actually, wait. Miss Brookes, please stay behind a moment."</p><p>Ace and Deuce both gave each a look before stepping closer to Gwen. Grim stayed with Gwen, reclaiming his spot on her shoulders.</p><p>"Have you found anything? About getting me home?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Crowley shook his head. "No. I pulled every book on the Queen of Hearts I could find, but there is no mention of her having a daughter." He tapped the desk. "We may have to rely on those back in your world to get you home. I'm sure they're working just as hard as I am."</p><p>Gwen sighed in frustration. Grim nuzzled into her. Ace and Deuce wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'd be doing more, but getting ready for the Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament in October has me swamped." Crowley apologized. "There's a meeting with all the dorm heads after this too."</p><p>Crowley shook his head. "But I wanted to talk to you about your paintbrush. Please be careful."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"You don't have a magic crystal. I don't even know if blot can affect you!" Crowley replied. "The first time you used it, you ended up comatose for a week."</p><p>"I'll be careful." Gwen promised.</p><p>"Magical Shift Tournament?" Grim asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Magical Shift</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 🦁 Magical Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley explains some more. Gwen has a fun idea. Crowley needs better security.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last couple scenes were actually really fun to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, what is a Magical Shift Tournament?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"What, Gwen, you don't know Magift?" Ace asked.</p><p>"It's famous around the world." Deuce said. "There's a pro league and World Cup, too."</p><p>"I don't know, either!" Grim added.</p><p>"Magical shift... Magift for short is a sport played by two teams of seven." Ace began. "Put simply, there's a disk that you have to throw through the other team's goal to score points. The team with the most points wins."</p><p>"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Gwen said. "It kinda reminds me of the Fortune Festival."</p><p>"Fortune Festival?" Deuce asked. "Is that a celebration in your world?"</p><p>"Hmm... it's not something I've heard before." Crowley looked intrigued. "I'll look it up next time I'm in the library. It might even turn into a lead..."</p><p>"But it mights be hard for you to take part in a game of magift, Gwen." Ace pointed out.</p><p>"Why's that?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Magical shift is a sport that uses magic." Deuce reminded. "The disk is carried with magic, defense and offense also use magic."</p><p>"How big a spectacle you can make with magic is also part of being a great player." Ace continued.</p><p>"Yes!" Crowley cut in. "That's why Night Raven College is known as a champion around the world! Countless alumni have gone on to be pro players! Magift is just an athletic sport but one that uses magic to compete as well."</p><p>"Our school's Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament is attended by representatives of pro leagues and those from different magical industries around the world." Crowley continued. "The arena will be lined with food stalls and visitors from different countries will grace the stadium. It is a tournament that'll make your palms sweat and works the whole world into a frenzy thanks to the live broadcast TV cameras."</p><p>"World wide broadcast!?" Grim repeated. "So if I play in that tournament the whole world will be paying attention to me!?"</p><p>"Certainly!" Crowley confirmed. "Those who play in the tournament will without a doubt become popular with pro leagues and any number of sponsors."</p><p>"In your case, Grim, I think they'd be more surprised by seeing a monster play." Deuce grinned.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Grim cheered. "I'll start some special training today and stand out to everyone in that stadium!"</p><p>"Oh but Grim, you can't play at all." Crowley said.</p><p>"Huh?" Grim was floored.</p><p>"Haven't I said Inter-Dorm several times already?" Crowley said. "Your dorm doesn't meet the seven person requirement does it? So you can't even apply."</p><p>Grim shrieked in despair. "How can that be!!!"</p><p>"Selling drinks in the stands the day of, preparing the field for the tournament, there are many things that have to be done." Crowley said. "Standing on the field as a player isn't the only role."</p><p>"Oh! I can run a face paint station!" Gwen suggested.</p><p>"I- a face paint station?" Crowley blinked. "Well, I suppose... you would be perfect for it." He nodded. "Very well then. But, half of your proceeds go back to the school. You may keep the other half, for I am gracious."</p><p>"No way! No way!" Grim hissed, his flames burning bright. "I wanna hear 'Kyaa! Grim is so cool!' 'Hey, did you see his super play!?' from the crowd as they all cheer for me!"</p><p>"That's a pretty basic delusion..." Ace muttered.</p><p>"Hmm. Can't be helped since you don't have enough people." Deuce said. "You might have to give up on this year and hope that some freshmen get sorted into Ramshackle dorm next year."</p><p>Gwen picked Grim and petted him. "It'll be okay Grim. You can help me with the face paint!"</p><p>Grim muttered under his breath, looking depressed.</p><p>"I really must be getting back to work!" Crowley interrupted. "Aah, busy busy busy."</p><p>"You got my hopes up for nothing, you jerk." Grim whimpered.</p><p>***</p><p>Outside, unbeknownst to those in the office, two figures stood outside the office, listening in. "Oya, oya." One said. "Did you hear that? It seems our little Damselfish <em>can</em> use magic."</p><p>"Aw, poor Shrimpy!" The other cooed. "She has now way of knowing if she's in danger!"</p><p>"We should tell Azul."</p><p>As the Leech Twins silently slinked away, Ruggie slipped out from his hiding place. "Shi Shi Shi! She's from another world!? Oh I have got to tell Leona!"</p><p>As Ruggie rushed off, Rook stepped out. "Oh, my Petit Oiseau Chanteur! You become more interesting by the day. Vil will be intrigued."</p><p>Lilia watched as Rook sauntered away. "How many hiding places are there around here?" He wondered, watching as a tablet floated away. "I suppose we're all curious about our dear maiden. Hmm... I wonder if she's told Malleus she's from another world?" Lilia teleported away.</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh, our poor unfortunate Angelfish." Azul said once he received the news. "To have so much power, and be unable to use it because she can't learn her limits."</p><p>Floyd nodded. "I just wanna give her a big squeeze!"</p><p>"Someone should take that power off her hands." Azul grinned, and began writing up a <em>very</em> special contract.</p><p>***</p><p>"You're lyin' out your ass." Leona said after Ruggie filled him in.</p><p>"Nope! It's all true!" Ruggie insisted. "I heard it with my own ears!"</p><p>Leona groaned, rolling over. "Dammit! All we had to do was worry about Malleus, now we gotta worry about the herbivore too!?" He paused, thinking it over. "Either we get her on our side, or we get rid of her. Ruggie, keep an eye on her!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Well, that certainly explains a few things." Vil said, applying his makeup. "That poor girl."</p><p>Rook smiled. "Ah, but my Petit Oiseau Chanteur is so much stronger than she seems."</p><p>Vil stilled. "Rook... how exactly <em>do</em> you feel about her?" He asked.</p><p>Rook knew what his lover was thinking. He quickly crossed the room to hold his hand. "My Rui de Poison, my heart beats a melody solely devoted to you." He reminded. "But... for Gwen... it had begun to beat a new melody for her."</p><p>Vil pressed his lips into a thin line. "She is rather pretty, isn't she?" A considerate look came across his face. "What would she look like if she was under my care?"</p><p>Rook smiled. The idea of his two loves, outshining all those around them with their beauty. It made his heart race!</p><p>***</p><p>"Ah. Yes, that makes sense." Malleus nodded. He had been reading on his couch when Lilia appeared. "Lilia, would there be books about other worlds in the library back home?"</p><p>Lilia tried to remember. "Perhaps. We can check over winter break."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen’s first Dorm Leader Meeting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 🦁 Dorm Leader Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Gwen’s first dorm leader meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God I love Kalim!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Then, let our meeting about the October Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament commence." Crowley began. "First, I would just like to say that Miss Brookes has decided to run a face paint station during the tournament, since she cannot compete. Second, Octanvinelle Dorm's Mr. Ashengrotto has an announcement as the manager for the tournament."</p><p>Azul sat up straight, drawing all eyes on him. "Thank you for your time. To begin, for the installation of food stalls around the coliseum venue, all slot for both external enterprises and internal club activities have been filled."</p><p>Kalim, who was sitting on Gwen's left, beamed. "Oh! Very nice! It's going to be super lively."</p><p>Azul looked smug for a second. "Royal guests from every country have all been sent their invitations. General attendance tickets are also selling well. And applications from TV stations and newspapers are coming in like they do every year."</p><p>"This tournament is a big deal world wide." Kalim said to Gwen. "I got super excited for my invitation every year before I came here." He turned to Leona. "Since you're royalty you would've gotten one too, right, Leona? Maybe we passed by each other when we were little."</p><p>Leona had been resting his head on his arms. "Who knows. I don't care."</p><p>"I have to make sure my foundation is in perfect form for the ultra vision." Vil said. "Physical activity means I have to spend that much more time fixing it."</p><p>Riddle was sitting on Gwen's other side, an arm wrapped around her waist. "Pomefiore is the only dorm to take timeouts to fix their makeup."</p><p>Idia's tablet was there instead of him. "How can you all be so proactive about being in front of a bunch of people? Just thinking about it makes me wanna vomit."</p><p>Azul cleared his throat, looking irritated at their interruption. "Everyone, quiet please."</p><p>Kalim gave an apologetic grin. "Ah, sorry 'bout that."</p><p>Azul sighed. "As soon as every dorm has decided on their player line up, please make sure to submit all the paperwork. If the paperwork is late by even a day..."</p><p>"You'll be disqualified, correct?" Riddle asked. Gwen leaned into him. After the talk with Crowley... she didn't want to leave him right now.</p><p>"No." Azul replied. "I will accept a special processing fee. An express delivery fee, if you will."</p><p>"I think making a rule for exceptions like that is in bad form." Riddle replied.</p><p>Kalim laughed. "I'm grateful for it though!"</p><p>Gwen raised her hand. "Um, Azul, do I need to fill anything out?"</p><p>Azul beamed at her. "Oh, don't worry Angelfish!" Riddle tightened his grip on her at the nickname. "I'll take care of it! I'll just need you to sign a few forms."</p><p>"We're getting very off track." Crowley interrupted. "As for the tournament bracket... I'd like to share an idea."</p><p>"Idea?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"Starting from this tournament, I'd like the dorm head of Diasomnia, Malleus Draconia, to be inducted into the hall of fame at this time."</p><p>"Eh?" Kalim looked taken aback.</p><p>Everyone did actually. Except for Leona, who actually sat up and scowled, crossing his arms. "What's the meaning of this?" He growled.</p><p>Crowley seemed oblivious to Leona's mounting anger. "Since Mr. Draconia entered this school all dorm that have played against Diasomnia have been crushed without scoring a single point. Diasomnia scored over 100 points, more than 90% of which we by him."</p><p>"True." Kalim nodded. "When we played them last year we couldn't make a single move."</p><p>"He's an unparalleled cheat character that completely destroys the game's balance." Idia's voice gripped.</p><p>"This tournament isn't for mere pleasure." Crowley said. "In order to discover the next generation of talent the world pays attention. Regardless of that no matter who their opponent is, any match against Diasomnia is over before even their own players can strut their stuff. This is an extraordinary exception."</p><p>"Aah, I get it." Idia said. "I wither after seeing this development over and over."</p><p>"To the dorm with many members aiming to join a magical shift pro league, Savanaclaw." Crowley looked over to Leona. "Savanaclaw is a dorm with a history of victories and never once below the top three. Even still, you have lost to the Diasomnia Dorm in the opening match of the past two tournaments. This won't leave a strong impression on any scout. And it won't allow for anyone to become a pro."</p><p>Leona's scowl deepened. "So you're saying that we're just going to get owned again this year?"</p><p>"I'm not saying it because it pleases me." Crowley replied. "Anyway, I have already received Mr. Draconia's consent on the matter. All that's left is your approval as dorm heads."</p><p>"Ha, you've underestimated us... Teach." Leona's nail tapped at the table. "The thing I hate most in this world is being told, 'You will never be number one'."</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying." Crowley tried to protest.</p><p>"Then what <em>are</em> you saying?" Leona asked.</p><p>Crowley had no response.</p><p>Leona shook his head. "First, in magift, it's not about throwing around physical strength. It's about using your head."</p><p>"I don't think I could beat Malleus in a battle of wits either." Kalim said.</p><p>Leona smirked. "Hmph, for you, sure. But not me." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Sure, no one is ever going to beat him in a battle of brawn, but brains should be different."</p><p>"Oh?" Azul leaned forward, looking intrigued.</p><p>"The King of Beasts took his place as king through hard work and wisdom." Leona said. "Put that thing between your ears to work. Come up with a way to beat that monster!"</p><p>Leona grinned, looking intently at those around him. "I bet the whole world would admire whichever team did that. Are you really going to pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity?"</p><p>"Even you say smart things sometimes." Vil looked impressed. "I also think your idea is nonsense, Headmaster." He raised an eyebrow. "Excluding those with talent. Isn't that just your unconscious bias showing? I hate things like that."</p><p>"I agree with Vil on this." Riddle added. "Also, as a wizard, I have no intention of throwing in the towel before the battle has even begun." He smirked. "Besides, how else am I going to show off for my Little Rabbit?" He pressed a kiss against Gwen's temple.</p><p>Gwen hid her blushing face in his shoulder. "I agree with Riddle. It's not fair to the others."</p><p>"I want the whole world to see that aloof bastard's face contort in frustration." Leona proclaimed. "Just thinking about it, I could start humming. Y'know?"</p><p>Azul chuckled. "Imagine how high the ratings would be."</p><p>Kalim hummed, nodding. "We shouldn't exclude others."</p><p>"Eh, what's happening here?" Idia asked. "Am I the only one who thinks letting him in the hall of fame is fine?"</p><p>"There you have it teach." Leona said. "We won't be letting Malleus in the hall of fame."</p><p>"My goodness." Crowley looked astounded. "Fine, understood. However, if the same situation occurs this year, he will be entered into the hall of fame next year."</p><p>"Do whatever you want." Leona replied.</p><p>"That brings us to the end of today's meeting." Azul said. "Everyone, please don't forget to turn in your paperwork. Angelfish, drop by the Mostro Lounge to fill in those signatures."</p><p>"By the way, to today's dorm head meeting... did we forget to tell Malleus about it again?" Vil asked.</p><p>"Ah!" Everyone said in unison.</p><p>"Really!?" Gwen demanded. "C'mon you guys!"</p><p>***</p><p>Two Heartslabuyl students chatted with each other as they roamed the halls. "It's almost time to decide who's playing in magical shift tournament, huh."</p><p>"Have you thought of any spells to appeal to the dorm head?" The other asked as they descended the stairs.</p><p>"Of course i did!" The first one replied. "I showed it to Master Crewel earlier and got his approval. I'm excited to show it too... ah whooooaaa!!!" He slipped on the stairs and began to fall. He landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. "Ow... crap it hurts!"</p><p>His friend rushed to his side. "H-hey! Why are you jumping around on the stairs all of the sudden?"</p><p>Heartslabuyl A clutched his leg. "My leg... hurts!"</p><p>"What!?! Let's get you to the infirmary!"</p><p>Hidden in the darkness, someone watched as the two struggled to the infirmary. "Shi Shi Shi."</p><p>***</p><p>Riddle and Gwen were walking to Heartslabuyl together, when Gwen froze.</p><p>
  <em>Two drops of ink filled a yellow heart.</em>
</p><p>"Gwen?" Riddle asked. "Little Rabbit? What's wrong!?"</p><p>Gwen snapped out of her trance and looked at Riddle. Her skin was pale and her face carved with fear. "It's happening again..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh poor Gwen… she’s gonna need emergency therapy cuddles from all her boyfriends.</p><p>Next time… Crowley gives Gwen a task.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 🦁 Crowley’s Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle freaks out. The ghosts teach Gwen and Grim Magishift. Crowley has a job for Gwen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I got a new job and the work schedule has left me tired. I’ll try to finish the next chapter soon though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Riddle was concerned was an understatement. He gripped her hand tightly and rushed back to Heartslabuyl with her. "Trey!" He cried out.</p><p>Trey came out of the kitchen, looking worried. "What's wrong!?"</p><p>"Get Cater! And those two troublemakers! Little Rabbit needs us!" Riddle demanded, dragging Gwen up to his room. "And bring tea and sweets!"</p><p>Riddle demanded that Gwen sit down on his bed. The others quickly rushed in after them, Grim flying after them. They quickly joined the two on the bed.</p><p>"Oh, Gwen-Chan!" Cater cried. "What happened!?"</p><p>"Do you guys remember... how I told you I kept having weird dreams and sleepwalking? And I could see the ink filing up Riddle's heart?" She asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, but you said it stopped after he..." Trey's face paled. "Went into overblot."</p><p>"Gwen, did you see something?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I saw ink filling someone's heart." She whispered. "I'm scared... I don't want to see that again!"</p><p>Riddle pulled her close. "We'll be with you Little Rabbit. We're going to keep you safe."</p><p>"Can I stay here?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"As long as you need Sweetheart." Trey assured her.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent cuddling and pampering Gwen. They all vowed then and there they would not let her get hurt by whatever would happen.</p><p>***</p><p>The next evening, Gwen and Grim were relaxing in the lounge of Ramshackle together. Well, Gwen was relaxing with a book Riddle had loaned her. Grim was moping.</p><p>Grim let out a long, despondent sigh. "I just don't wanna do anything. Nothing brings me joy if I can't play magift."</p><p>"Still not over that?" Gwen asked. "Look, do the face paint booth with me this year, and I promise that I will try to make sure you get to play next year."</p><p>The three ghosts floated in. "What's up Grim-y boy?" Larry asked. "What's got your fur in a bunch?"</p><p>"He's pouting 'cause they won't let him play in the magical shift tournament." Curly laughed.</p><p>"If you wanna play that bad, we'll play against you." Moe suggested. "We were players that drove the crowd wild 90 years ago!"</p><p>"We need a team of seven, right?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Doesn't matter since it's not official!" Larry assured. "Let's go."</p><p>"Wait for me!" Gwen called, saving her place in her book. "I wanna play too!" She raced after them.</p><p>***</p><p>Magift was so much fun! Gwen laughed as they raced around the lawn. Their game was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and closing. Everyone paused and turned to see who was coming</p><p>"Hello everyone." Crowley called, walking up to the group. "Are you playing magical shift?"</p><p>Grim groaned. "It's the guy that always brings down the room."</p><p>Crowley gave a polite nod to the ghosts, who waved back. "I see your getting along well with the dorm ghosts. Splendid, splendid."</p><p>"We are not getting along!" Grim denied. "What d'you want?"</p><p>"I have a request to make of you." Crowley answered. "It's not simple chit-chat so let's go inside."</p><p>"What's this request about?" Grim asked as Crowley led them inside. "We aren't your handymen anymore, y'know."</p><p>"Oh yeah? I don't remember saying anything about your room and board being free of charge?" Crowley replied. "Labor is a beautiful thing, right, Grim, Gwen?"</p><p>"I-is that a threat?" Gwen asked. "Because Crewel told me that if you ever pulled something like this I was supposed to tell him."</p><p>Crowley's eyes widened. "No! There's no need to call him!" He protested. He cleared his throat. "I will get straight to the point. Recently, there have been an increasing number of students injured in suspicious accidents. I'd like to have you investigate them."</p><p>"Injuries~?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Yes. Tripping down stairs, burned by boiling water... the causes vary but in the past several days the number of patients in the infirmary has dramatically increased." Crowley explained. "Including the person who fell down the stairs yesterday, that makes ten people injured. I'm glad none of the injured have been severe but..."</p><p>"Aren't they all just clumsy?" Grim asked.</p><p>"The whole school is giddy for the approaching magical shift tournament, that's true." Crowley agreed. "Even still, there too many people getting hurt if you look at past years. On top of that, those injured in these accidents were all in the running to be starting members for their dorm's team."</p><p>"Huh?" Grim asked.</p><p>Gwen frowned. "Smells like foul play to me."</p><p>"Very nice deduction." Crowley nodded. "However, I have no evidence to prove it was foul play. All the victims were injured in places with plenty of other people around them. Nevertheless all bystanders had this to say: 'They looked like they weren't paying attention'."</p><p>"Sounds like they all just screwed up." Grim said. "There, problem solved."</p><p>"My dear Grim, that's quite irresponsible of you." Crowley chastised.</p><p>"It has nothing to do with me." Grim countered. "I still can't join magift. Doesn't matter to me what happens in the tournament. Ptooey ptooey."</p><p>Gwen and Crowley made eye contact with each other. Gwen shrugged, and Crowley shook his head. "Is that so... I'd thought to give you a tremendous reward for your help but..." Crowley trailed off.</p><p>"Hmph! That's not gonna work this time!" Grim shook his head. "You'd need at least 100 cans of tuna to buy my help."</p><p>"Then how does this sound?" Crowley smiled. "You could join the tournament as a player."</p><p>"Eh!?" Grim perked up right away.</p><p>"If you can shed light on this series of events, then I shall prepare a way for your dorm to participate as competitors." Crowley offered. "How's that sound? Aren't I just the most gracious ever?"</p><p>Grim looked stunned, struggling to comprehend what he just heard.</p><p>Crowley winked at Gwen before looking back at Grim. "Your gallant figure will be broadcast world wide. And you'll be able to bask in the applause of the coliseum filled to the brim. They'll scream things like 'Wooh woo! Here comes the stand out rookie, Grim!"</p><p>Grim's eyes were sparkling. "Oh, oh my... I can already see it happening."</p><p>"But you said that you wouldn't help solve this matter." Crowley sighed. "Unfortunate, but please forget I said anything."</p><p>"Hold it right there~~~~!" Grim hissed. "We'll do it! We'll definitely do it!"</p><p><em>Hook, line, and sinker.</em> Gwen thought.</p><p>"Oh? You will now?" Crowley asked in mock surprise.</p><p>"Being in the tournament changes everything!" Grim said. "Right!" He looked up at Gwen.</p><p>"But I wanted to do face paint..." Gwen sighed at the hopeful look on Grim's face. "Oh, okay. Wait, don't we need seven people?"</p><p>"Fret not." Crowley assured. "As the headmaster I will perform a magical miracle to supplement the other five people you need."</p><p>Grim cheered. "You got a deal! Let's go find the culprit!"</p><p>"I'm counting on you two." Crowley said.</p><p>"Crowley?" Gwen called. "There's something I should tell you..."</p><p>***</p><p>Crowley stood in front of the mirror, examining it closely. "I see. Perhaps I should remove it from the dorm for the time being..." He shook his head. "No, what if you end up leaving the dorm to go find it? Better to leave it here." He turned to Gwen. "And you've been seeing ink?"</p><p>Gwen nodded. "It stopped after Riddle, but then it picked up again."</p><p>Crowley hummed. "I see. Please, be very careful during your investigation. I shall investigate this as soon as possible."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the investigation begins!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 🦁 Investigation Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Grim start their investigation, then hear distressing news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Sorry about the delay. I'm working at Toot N Totum now, and college is starting, so updates might be even slower in the near future.</p><p>This might sound a little selfish, but please keep commenting on this story! The only way i'm going to stay motivated to work on this when i have free time is if i know people are enjoying it and waiting on me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Gwen and Grim made their way to the infirmary. Gwen didn't really want to be back in here, as the last time she was in here, it was because she was in a comatose state for a week.</p><p>Grim looked around. "The guy who hurt his leg is in here somewhere. Find 'em!"</p><p>The two students waved them over. "It's Princess Gwen!" One of them beamed.</p><p>Gwen blushed. Ever since that one student introduced her as Heartslabuyl's Princess, all Heartslabuyl students had taken to calling her that. It was kinda embarrassing.</p><p>"Ooh, look at how famous you are!" Grim teased.</p><p>Gwen smiled at the two. "I'm very sorry to hear that you were hurt. Will you tell me what happened, please?"</p><p>The injured one on the bed frowned. "I don't really get it either." He said. "Him and I were just talking... before I knew it, I'd fallen down the stairs."</p><p>"Yeah." The boy sitting on the chair next to him nodded. "It wasn't like he stumbled or slipped or anything."</p><p>"Almost like my body just kinda leant forward." The injured student frowned. "I can't really put it into words well."</p><p>"I see, I see." Grim nodded.</p><p>"Thanks for your cooperation!" Gwen beamed at the two. "Please, feel better soon!"</p><p>"It was our pleasure, Princess Gwen!" The first one said. "Thank you for visiting me!"</p><p>"How sweet and kind our Princess is!" The second echoed.</p><p>Gwen quickly made her embarrassed escape, Grim snickering at her all the while.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen and Grim cornered the next students in between periods as they were leaving Professor Trein's class.</p><p>"Hey hey." Grim called, getting their attention. "You got hurt pretty bad not too long ago, right? Tell us about it."</p><p>The two Pomefiore students looked skeptical. "And who are you guys exactly?" The first one asked.</p><p>The second one scowled. "He's upset that he can't participate in magift in top condition right now!"</p><p>"How could you be so tactless, throwing salt onto someone's wound like that?" The first one asked. "I challenge you! Pick up the glove!"</p><p>The two then froze, looking over Gwen's shoulder. An almost fearful look came onto their faces. Gwen glanced over her shoulder to look at the doorway, but didn't see anything.</p><p>"Fine." The first one said. "I'll tell you about that day."</p><p>"It happened in the laboratory." The second one started. "Out of nowhere he grasped a pot of boiling potion with his bare hands and threw the whole glass into an uproar! Then he went and knocked over the pot all over the counter. I was so surprised!"</p><p>"Are you going to tell them everything?!" His friend demanded, looking put off.</p><p>Grim hummed, nodding. "I see."</p><p>Gwen smiled gently. "Sorry for bothering you. Please take care and feel better soon. Thank you for answering our questions."</p><p>***</p><p>"I can't see anyone we talked to as anything other than clumsy." Grim said as they entered the dorm. He looked over at Gwen. "Do we still think these weren't accidents?"</p><p>Gwen thought it over as she kicked off her shoes. <em>Hmm... none of the injured parties quite comprehend what happened. Tripping on the stairs is one thing, but grabbing a boiling pot with bare hands? No one </em>accidentally<em> does that.</em></p><p>The doorbell rang, drawing their attention. Gwen was so glad Crowley got it fixed. Now she didn't have to worry about dust raining from the ceiling if someone knocked.</p><p>"Hm? Who's there?" Grim asked.</p><p>Gwen opened the door. Ace beamed at them. "Yo." He greeted. "Oh, Grim you look better."</p><p>"Ugh, it's just you." Grim groaned. "Listen, I'm pretty busy right now so I don't have time to hang out."</p><p>Gwen giggled. Grim hated it when her boyfriends came over.</p><p>"Busy?" Ace asked, looking at the two in confusion. "You're not gonna finish the homework?"</p><p>"Actually..." Gwen ushered Ace into the lounge, beginning to explain.</p><p>***</p><p>Ace hummed once the story was over. "People getting injured suspiciously, huh."</p><p>"But while we were listening to them, it just sounded like they were being clumsy or getting caught up in the excitement for the tournament." Grim added.</p><p>Gwen flinched as the door to Ramshackle slammed open and shut. Frantic footsteps echoed in the hall until Deuce joined them in the common room, looking frantic.</p><p>"Ace! Gwen! This is bad!" He panted.</p><p>"Huh?" Ace looked confused. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"</p><p>"Clover-senpai got hurt falling down the stairs!" Deuce revealed.</p><p>Gwen gasped in horror.</p><p>"Wha?!" Ace and Grim were shocked.</p><p>"You can't mean that unflappable Trey?" Grim asked.</p><p>Gwen stood up shakily. "Oh... oh, golly! Is he okay!?" She demanded. "He's such a careful person! How could this have happened!?"</p><p>Ace stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. He rubbed a hand down her back. "You're right, Trey isn't the kind of guy to just trip over nothing."</p><p>"Let's go ask him what happened!" Grim said.</p><p>The group rushed out of Ramshackle.</p><p>***</p><p>They ran all the way to Heartslabuyl and into Trey's room. Trey was lying on his bed, his foot propped up by pillows. Cater was sitting on the bed next to him.</p><p>"Trey!" Gwen's eyes were filled with tears.</p><p>"Oh, Sweetheart!" Trey opened his arms and Gwen rushed into them. "It's okay! I'm alright!" He assured her. "Please don't cry."</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion." Deuce said, closing the door. "Clover-senpai, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yo, glasses!" Grim floated over to the bed. "We heard you're down in the dumps and came to pay our respects!"</p><p>"Oh, how sweet! A-Deuce brought our Princess over!" Cater leaned over to wrap his arms around Gwen as well, stroking her hair soothingly. "It's just a sprained ankle, Gwen-Chan!"</p><p>"Cater, what's that A-Deuce thing?" Ace asked.</p><p>"It's cause both of your names end in -ce so I put them together." Cater answered.</p><p>"Don't be lazy!" Deuce snapped.</p><p>Gwen giggled into Trey's shirt.</p><p>"More importantly, how is Trey's injury?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I misstepped going down some stairs." Trey said. "I did my best to catch myself but my right foot is toast. I'll be on crutches for a while."</p><p>"Eh! That's a pretty bad injury." Deuce commented.</p><p>"I'm probably completely out of this year's magift games." Trey lamented.</p><p>"I wasn't gonna do this if it wasn't a big deal but..." Grim handed Trey something. "Here, a get well can of tuna. Keep your chin up glasses."</p><p>Trey chuckled. "Thanks a bunch."</p><p>Cater sighed, leaning into Gwen's shoulder. "Ugh, cut me some slack. Our star player, Trey, is out which makes everything harder, and we have to have tryouts again."</p><p>"Tryouts!?" Ace and Deuce shouted in eager unison.</p><p>There was a polite knocking at the door. Riddle entered into the room. "What are you all doing?" He asked, taking a look around. "Taking over an injured person's room." His gaze softened when he spotted Gwen curled up in Trey's arms.</p><p>"Hot headed Riddle!" Grim gasped.</p><p>"Hot headed, huh." Riddle raised an eyebrow. "I won't get angry if you all don't break the rules." Riddle walked closer to the bed. "Trey, how are you? Is there anything you want to eat or drink?"</p><p>"Didn't i tell you not to worry about me so much?" Trey asked.</p><p>"But, it's my fault you got hurt..." Riddle replied guiltily.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I had something to take care of so i went to the third year classrooms during lunch." Riddle recounted. "Then..."</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be a little late so start magical shift practice without me." Riddle instructed Trey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure." Trey replied as they began to descend down the staircase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See you later... wahaaa?!" Riddle cried out as he began to fall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trey rushed down towards him. "Riddle! Watch out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trey grabbed Riddle as he fell, and twisted the two so that Trey absorbed most of the impact when they fell.</em>
</p><p>"Trey went out of his way to keep me from falling down the stairs and got injured." Riddle finished.</p><p>"I think you'd be good at falling after flight class." Trey teased. "I sprained my ankle, that's nobody's fault."</p><p>Ace looked over at Gwen. "Gwen, is this..."</p><p>Gwen nodded, sitting up. "This is getting suspicious."</p><p>"Now now, Riddle!" Cater grinned. "No getting all gloomy, alright." He stood up and stretched. "It sucks what happened to Trey but you'll just have to fill in his part as well."</p><p>"Ah, yeah." Riddle nodded. "You're right."</p><p>Cater pulled Gwen off of the bed. "I think it's about time to let Trey get his rest. Outta here everyone." He began shoving everyone out.</p><p>"Please get better soon!" Gwen called over her shoulder.</p><p>***</p><p>"Okay, Cater." Riddle crossed his arms once they were in the common room. "Is there something you don't want to talk about in front of Trey?"</p><p>"Very nice, Riddle." Cater nodded, pulling Gwen into his lap to cuddle with her. "You catch on quick." He looked down at Gwen. "Gwen-chan, do you know anything about how Trey got hurt?"</p><p>"Actually..." Gwen began to explain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time... Gwen's investigation squad gets bigger.</p><p>Oh, and for those wondering why those two Pomefiore students got so scared, it was Rook. He was standing in the doorway giving them a deathglare.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 🦁 Cater’s List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cater and Riddle volunteer to help Gwen. Gwen pays a visit to Rook. Later, she runs into the twins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, training days at Toot N Totum are over, and I finally have my work schedule figured out. College has started however.</p><p>Updates will more than likely be sporadic.</p><p>Who’s your favorite character for Gwen to interact with? Who do you ship her with the most?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see, so that's what the headmaster thinks." Riddle said after Gwen told everyone what had happened.</p><p>"Thought so." Cater nodded his head. "You guys didn't come to just wish Trey well."</p><p>"Actually, I thought something strange was going on so I had Cater gathering information." Riddle revealed.</p><p>Cater grinned at Gwen's stunned look. "It was obvious pretty quick that all the people getting injured were starting candidates for their teams like Riddle and Trey."</p><p>"At that time i didn't trip over anything or feel someone push me from behind." Riddle recalled. "But... how should I put this, it felt like my body moved on its own."</p><p>"Everyone else was saying something like that!" Grim remembered.</p><p>"I think it's safe to say someone intentionally is targeting magift candidates." Riddle said.</p><p>"They're targeting their rivals to up their standing in the magical shift tournament?" Ace asked.</p><p>"The whole world will be watching." Riddle reminded. "One's performance in their matches can lead to a career in the future. It's not strange that some will do whatever it takes."</p><p>Cater hummed. "Still, it's weird. You didn't feel any wind magic coming from behind you, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, it didn't feel like an attack." Riddle confirmed.</p><p>"There were some who were injured during class." Cater recalled from Gwen's story. "I really wonder what's going on?"</p><p>"We will just have the culprit spill everything when we catch them." Riddle said. "To that end, I will assist you in the search."</p><p>"Huh? You're gonna help?" Grim asked. "What's your angle? Especially you, Cater!"</p><p>Gwen beamed up at Cater, who was pouting at Grim. "Wow, rude much." Cater frowned. "This is what you do when your fellow residents are targeted."</p><p>"If that's the case, we'll help out too." Ace volunteered.</p><p>"We gotta get payback for Trey!!" Deuce punched his palm.</p><p>"You guys are all fired up." Riddle noted.</p><p>"Aw! My Roses!" Gwen gave Cater a kiss before hopping off the couch to kiss the rest of her boyfriends. Riddle's face turned a bright red when she kissed him.</p><p>"Oh, I got it." Cater grinned at the smug looks on Deuce and Ace's face. "You're after those open spots on the team?"</p><p>Ace laughed, wrapping his arms around Gwen's waist as she kissed him. "You caught me."</p><p>Deuce blushed, wether from being caught or because Gwen was kissing him now was unclear. "N-no, I'm not!" He tried to deny. "We have to look out for each other!"</p><p>"My goodness." Riddle rubbed at his cheeks as the color went back to normal. "I'll take that into consideration depending on your efforts in finding the culprit."</p><p>"Yay!" Ace and Deuce cheered.</p><p>"Back to what we were talking about, if we're going to catch them we need to anticipate their next move." Riddle said.</p><p>"Anticipate them?" Grim asked. "How?"</p><p>"For example, put a bodyguard on students that seem like likely targets." Riddle suggested. "When something happens, we promptly get that student to safety. Then we hunt down the culprit in that immediate area."</p><p>"Ah, the stakeout strategy." Gwen nodded. "Who do you think will be targeted next?"</p><p>"Actually, among the starting candidates there's already a bunch that I've got my eye on that seem like they'd be next." Cater said, pulling out his phone. "I'll make a private group on magicame so we can message each other. Take a look at the group's album, okay."</p><p>Their phones pinged as Cater added them to the chat. Everyone pulled out their phones and looked through his messages. Gwen was grateful Crowley had given her a phone.</p><p>"Diamond-senpai, this is a huge amount of info." Deuce said.</p><p>"I know." Cater shrugged. "Then let's go figure out the next target."</p><p>The group began to exit Heartslabuyl. Grim jumped onto Gwen's shoulder. "And we're off! Let's go!"</p><p>***</p><p>The first place they decided to check Pomefiore. Gwen hadn't been there since Vil had fixed her hair.</p><p>Cater flipped through the group chat as they walked into the dorm. "First up, Pomefiore Dorm. I've marked third year Rook Hunt in my Cater Check. His trademarks are his blonde bob and hat."</p><p>"Oh, I know him." Gwen said.</p><p>"Yes, we all remember that time he came out of nowhere and carried you away for a haircut." Riddle replied. "Last year, Rook was a stand out player. But, there's something off about him..."</p><p>"Ah. Isn't that him sitting over there?" Deuce asked, pointing.</p><p>The group looked through an open door to see Vil, Rook, and a lilac haired boy sitting at a tea table.</p><p>"Wow. They look almost shiny." Ace blinked as if blinded.</p><p>"Non non, little Epel." Rook chastised the youngest at the table. "It is not elegant to put your fingers through the handle when you drink tea."</p><p>"Eh... ah, alright." Epel looked miserable. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I am still undecided about the makeup for the tournament." Vil lamented. "I'm very curious about the new foundation from Felicite Cosmetics."</p><p>"My lovely Vil, our Rois de Poisson!" Rook laughed. "Your light is not so fleeting that it needs cosmetics to compensate."</p><p>"I am aware, my dear." Vil smiled at Rook. "But if I want to aim one rank higher, I can't hold back."</p><p>"Wonderful!" Rook exclaimed. "That spirit of yours. It is truly marvelous!"</p><p>Grim hummed. "That guy doesn't seem strong at all. If I was the culprit, I wouldn't go after him."</p><p>Gwen had to agree. She liked Rook, but... she couldn't imagine anyone trying to sabotage him for a competition.</p><p>"Oh? Has my Petit Oiseau Chanteur come to visit moi?" Rook had spotted Gwen in the doorway.</p><p>"Hi Rook." Gwen waved.</p><p>"There's a fourth chair. Come join us." Vil instructed.</p><p>Gwen joined them at the table, smiling at the third boy. He just narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Sorry for intruding."</p><p>"What brings you to our dorm?" Rook asked.</p><p>"An investigation on behalf of the headmaster." Gwen explained. "We were following a lead that lead us here... but it didn't seem to pan out. We were about to leave."</p><p>"We?" Vil asked before noticing the Heartslabuyl students in the doorway. "Ah. Well, best of luck, sweet potato."</p><p>Gwen giggled at the nickname. "I have to be going, but it was nice to talk to you!"</p><p>"One day, you will have to sing for me once more, Petit Oiseau Chanteur." Rook begged.</p><p>"I promise!" Gwen vowed, leaving them to their etiquette lesson.</p><p>Cater linked his arm with Gwen's. "Let's go check the next person on the list."</p><p>***</p><p>The group left the mirror chamber and entered the courtyard. "Next is Octavinelle dorm." Cater said. "For my Cater Check, I marked the brother Jade and Floyd Leech as high probability."</p><p>"Yeah, that checks out." Gwen nodded. The twins were very intimidating.</p><p>"According to my info, they're known for their combo attacks and using them to wipe the floor with any opponent." Cater continued.</p><p>"Gah! Those creeps are over there!" Grim shrieked, pointing at them. If Gwen was intimidated by the twins, Grim was terrified of them.</p><p>Ace looked in disbelief at their towering figures. "Those two, they're so tall they make all the other students around them look tiny."</p><p>"They're tall and lanky but they look like they aren't ones to mess with." Grim warned.</p><p>"Then you want to mark those two?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Riddle looked annoyed. "If I was the culprit, I'd save those two for last. Those guys... especially Floyd, aren't people I want to get anywhere near to."</p><p>"Aaah~~~ Its Goldfish and Little Shrimp~~!" Floyd cheered, suddenly a lot closer to them.</p><p>"Ggh! He found me!" Riddle cringed.</p><p>"Goldfish, Shrimpy, what're you doing? Hide and seek? It looks like fun." Floyd beamed at the two. His attention was solely focused on the two, the others apparently not existing in his eyes.</p><p>"F-Floyd." Riddle straightened his tie. "How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that weird nickname?"</p><p>"But you're small and red, just like a goldfish." Floyd replied.</p><p>Gwen giggled. The deadpan delivery combined with Riddle's reaction was too cute and funny. Floyd's grin widened at her laughter.</p><p>"This guy's a weirdo." Grin said.</p><p>Floyd turned his attention onto Grim. "Wow, it's the talking cat! So funny. Hey hey, can I give you a tight squeeze?"</p><p>"S-squeeze!?" Grim ducked behind Gwen. "No way!"</p><p>"Oya~ What's this, Heartslabuyl is all together. Oh, and Damselfish is here as well." Jade had joined the group. "Are you perhaps doing reconnaissance for the magical shift tournament?"</p><p>Cater looked very nervous suddenly. "I'm, it's actually a rather long story."</p><p>"We cannot simply overlook your attempts at spying now can we." Jade shared a look with his brother. "Could I trouble you to go into detail about your reasons for coming to spy on us?"</p><p>"This guy's demeanor say calm and collected but his eyes aren't smiling at all." Ace noted.</p><p>Gwen opened her mouth, about to explain. Cater grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. "Anyway, pardon the intrusion!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen is pursued by the Twins. Then she and the group visit the last person on the list.</p><p>Also, because I keep getting these comments:</p><p>Jack Hearts is based off of Jack Hearts from Disney Tokyo’s halloween event. He is not THE Jack Hearts.</p><p>I will go into way more detail much later on in the story but his real name is Jack Avaros. His Royal Title is The Jack of Hearts, so he goes by Jack Hearts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 🦁 Savanaclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins are scary! Gwen ends up almost remembering something. Gwen and co meet up with Jack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwen being a female earns her some respect from Savanaclaw. Only enough that they won’t beat her up and that some will call her Miss.</p><p>These guys are still assholes, but they do drink respect women juice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They're coming after us!" Deuce shouted as the party began to run away.</p><p>"Hey hey, wait up~" Floyd called after them.</p><p>"Who in their right mind would wait?" Riddle asked. "Everyone, retreat!"</p><p>The group ran even faster, Cater still holding Gwen's hand.</p><p>"Aah. There they go." Floyd whined.</p><p>"It was an enjoyable game of tag." Jade chuckled. "My my, Floyd. It is almost time to get ready at Mostro Lounge. We'll have to save playing with them for another time."</p><p>"Fine." Floyd sighs.</p><p>***</p><p>The group only stopped running when they got to Main Street. "That was scary." Grim panted. "What's their deal?"</p><p>"Don't ask me." Riddle replied. "They're been that way since last year and I just can't handle them."</p><p>"I'd be afraid of their revenge if I went after them." Cater said.</p><p>"I wouldn't even try." Ace added.</p><p>Cater looked up at the sky. "The sun's gonna start going down soon so let's get to our last Cater Check for today." He pulled out his phone to check. "Jack Howl from Savanaclaw Dorm. First year. He's super good at anything involving physical activity, and I heard a rumor that he got a flood of invitations from every sports club."</p><p>"It's late enough that he might already be back at his dorm." Deuce pointed out.</p><p>Riddle checked the time on his phone. "Ah, it's already 5:00. Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 346: One must not play croquet in the garden after 5pm. I'm going back to the dorm." He announced. "There are those who break the rules if I take my eyes off of them."</p><p>"I though you'd loosened up a bit but you're the same as ever." Grim complained.</p><p>"Huh... I thought I had loosened the rules up a lot, like a lot." Riddle replied.</p><p>Cater hummed in agreement. "You are much more lenient that before. Your seriousness is one of your good points, Riddle." Cater waved. "So, good luck, Riddle."</p><p>"We should get over to Savanaclaw." Ace said.</p><p>After Riddle departed, the group began walking down Main Street to get back to the Hall of Mirrors. Gwen paused, taking a look at the Queen of Hearts' statue. It had been fully repaired by now.</p><p>Gwen looked at it for a moment, expecting to see it turn into an image of Quinn, but nothing happened. Gwen sighed. There had been no further dreams or contact from Quinn.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Deuce asked, drawing her attention away.</p><p>"I miss Quinn." Gwen confessed.</p><p>"Oh." Her boyfriends looked at each other. Ace wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, she sounded cool! I wish I could've met her."</p><p>"She would probably try to adopt you." Gwen giggled. "You're a lot like her husband, Jack."</p><p>As the group started to walk again, Gwen's eyes caught the statue of the King of Beasts. She gasped, a headache beginning to form. Instead of seeing a stone lion, she was seeing something else. Untamed and wild hair. Bare feet and nails covered in black polish. Tattoos covering the arms.</p><p>"Gwen-Chan!?" Cater wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?!"</p><p>"I-I almost remembered something!" Gwen said, tearing her eyes away from the statue. "Ugh, my head hurts now."</p><p>Ace looked at the statues contemplatively. "This exact same thing happened when you looked at the Queen of Hearts' statue." He remembered. "Could it be you're going to remember someone else soon?"</p><p>Gwen rubbed at her temples. "I just wish remembering didn't hurt so much. Let's go to Savanaclaw."</p><p>***</p><p>"Whoa~ so this is Savanaclaw dorm." Deuce gasped, looking around.</p><p>"It's rugged and looks like it's made from rocks!" Grim said. "What animal did that bug skeleton come from?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I really hope it's fake." Gwen answered.</p><p>"It's got a totally different vibe from our dorm." Ace noted.</p><p>"Right." Cater agreed. "It's, like, rough and tumble? Just the air feels wild, y'know."</p><p>"We're looking for Jack?" Ace asked, getting them back on track. "What's he look like?"</p><p>"Tan skin with silver hair." Cater answered. "His wolf-like ears and bushy tail are his trademarks, apparently."</p><p>"Bushy tail... oh. Isn't that him?" Grim said, pointing at someone. "He's running around the yard!"</p><p>Everyone looked to where he was pointing. An extremely tall, muscular boy with wolf appendages was running laps in the yard. Gwen vaguely recognized him. Did she bump into him once?</p><p>"Bingo! Grim wins this one." Cater grinned. "He fits the description perfectly. There's no doubt."</p><p>"We've got another big one after those twins earlier!" Ace said in disbelief.</p><p>"That's why all the clubs were trying to scout him." Cater replied.</p><p>"He's probably good at martial arts too with that brawn." Deuce noted.</p><p>"Let's go talk to him!" Gwen said, although she was starting to feel a little nervous. Jack looked intimidating from a distance, and he had seemed very grumpy when they first met.</p><p>"You're nervous, Gwen?" Cater asked. "It's okay, you're fine, just relax. If he tries to bite you I'll protect you, okay."</p><p>"Aw, my hero!" Gwen blushed.</p><p>Grim dashed through their legs, racing for Jack, who had stopped running to drink some water. "Hey, prickly guy!"</p><p>"Huh?" Jack screwed the cap back on his water bottle.</p><p>"Some bad guys might be coming after you so we have decided to protect you!" Grim announced. "Aren't you happy!"</p><p>"What's your problem?" Jack asked, glaring down at the floating cat. "Don't get in the way of my running."</p><p>Ace sighed wearily as the group rushed over to Grim.</p><p>"Wait a sec, Grim, your way of confronting him has way too many problems!" Cater chastised.</p><p>Gwen immediately scooped him up into her arms, placing her hand over his mouth. Grim let out muffled protests.</p><p>"Sorry about him." Cater apologized over Grim's struggles. "Do you think you could listen to us for a moment?"</p><p>Jack scowled at them, crossing his arms. "What do you want out of the blue? You're going to protect me?"</p><p>"Recently there have been a large number of accidents around campus involving students likely to be playing in the upcoming magical shift tournament." Deuce explained.</p><p>"And we're looking for the culprit." Ace finished.</p><p>"What's that got to do with me?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Put bluntly, we think you're likely to be targeted next so our plan is to put a mark on you and catch them in the act." Cater explained further. "Thoughts? Would you be willing to help us out?"</p><p>Jack stared at them in silence for a few moments. "I refuse." He said after a long pause. "I'll figure out something on my own so there's no need for you to protect me."</p><p>"It might be more dangerous by yourself." Gwen pointed out. "Sometimes there's safety in numbers."</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "I said, I don't need it." He growled. Literally. "And... me being targeted... probably, won't happen. See ya." He turned away from them and raced off.</p><p>"And there he goes." Cater lamented.</p><p>"He sure was a rude jerk, huh." Grim asked.</p><p>"The way you talked to him would rub anyone the wrong way." Ace retorted.</p><p>Grim hissed. "Having to pick a different way to talk to everyone makes humans such a pain!"</p><p>"Oi, what are you guys doing?" A voice growled. Gwen turned to see a pack of Savanaclaw students coming their way.</p><p>"They're from Heartslabuyl." Another student noted.</p><p>The third one laughed. "They're that red brat's grunt!"</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened. "Riddle is not a brat!" She snapped at them.</p><p>Their eyes widened. "Oi! It's the non magic girl!" One of them realized.</p><p>"You might wanna go ahead and leave Miss!" One of them advised. "It's about to get ugly between us and your friends."</p><p>"Yeah, did you really think we'd let you come onto our territory and just leave like that?" The first one asked the boys.</p><p>"Ugh. This pattern..." Deuce reached for his pen.</p><p>"Ah, we're leaving!" Ace shouted. "Sorry about the intrusion~"</p><p>"Don't be like that, come hang with us!" The second student said.</p><p>Ooo, Gwen could see where this was going and it did not look good.</p><p>The third student laughed. "Let's play a game of cat and mouse! Y'all are mice of course! Last chance to leave Miss!"</p><p>"Knock it off." A voice called.</p><p>Gwen, and the others, looked to see Leona and the hyena eared boy coming their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… a rough game of Magishift. Leona gives Gwen an offer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. 🦁 Enter The Deadly Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona challenges the gang to magift. Later, he tries to cash in the favor Gwen owes him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think it’s stupid that Riddle is the only one with a cool title. So I’m giving everyone my own title. What do you think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dorm Head Leona!" One of the student said in shock.</p><p>"These guys are the ones who thoughtlessly encroached on our territory." A second one said, pointing towards the group.</p><p>"We're just gonna rough 'em up a bit!" The third one laughed.</p><p>"Aren't y'all the guys I met in the cafeteria?" Hyena boy asked.</p><p>"Aahh, you!" Grim hissed. "Deluxe minchi katsu sandwich!"</p><p>"Woah woah woah." The boy shook his head. "Don't go around giving people delicious sounding names. I've got a very manly name, Ruggie Bucchi, y'know."</p><p>"Ah." Leona crossed his arms as he got closer. "Now that I get a good look at you, you're that herbivore that stepped on my tail in the botanical garden. You still own me a favor."</p><p>"What?!" One of the Savanaclaw students said in shock. "Dorm Head Leona's tail!?"</p><p>"And you got off only owing him a favor!?" Another students asked. "You're tougher than you look Miss!"</p><p>Gwen bit her lip. "Yep! Sorry about that again." She apologized.</p><p>"Wouldn't need police if sorry fixed everything!" Another student growled.</p><p>"Oh yeah." Ruggie nodded. "I was wondering where I saw you, it was the botanical garden."</p><p>"Leona-San, Ruggie-San, let's show 'em who's boss!" Another student shouted.</p><p>"Stop barking up a fuss, mutts." Leona said, silencing everyone. "What're you gonna do if your little fit of violence interferes with the magift tournament?"</p><p>"You're saying we should just ignore these trespassers?" Savanaclaw C asked. "But they're such tasty looking prey."</p><p>"Nobody said anything about ignoring them." Leona replied. "We'll solve this peacefully with a game of magical shift."</p><p>"With magift?" Savanaclaw A asked.</p><p>"We can go crazy with magic during the game without breaking any rules." Leona said.</p><p>"Shi shi shi! Leona, you're such a bully." Ruggie snickered. "These guys don't look like they could handle more than one game."</p><p>Grim growled. "I'm not gonna just take that lyin' down!"</p><p>"Ugh." Deuce sighed. "Doesn't feel like we can refuse and go home."</p><p>"Alright, let's do this." Ace grinned. "Cater! Don't forget about the tryouts."</p><p>"Eeeh~ Seriously?" Cater shook his head. "You're all hopeless~" He turned to Gwen and grinned. "Gwen-Chan, stand somewhere out of the way. Watch the other team and help us figure out their plays."</p><p>"Oh, golly, please be careful!" Gwen begged.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen had been watching fearfully from the bleachers as the Savanahclaw boys wrecked her boyfriends.</p><p>"This is insane." Ace panted. "We can't even get a single point."</p><p>"There's no openings in their formation..." Deuce tried to catch his breath.</p><p>"They say... Leona is a genius at being a command tower." Cater wheezed. "We don't stand a chance with just the four of us."</p><p>"Oh, what's the matter?" Leona asked, a smug look on his face. "Done already?"</p><p>"Shishishi!" Ruggie grinned. "Where'd all that bravado from earlier go?"</p><p>"Come on, get up herbivores." Leona smirked. "Let's go one more game."</p><p>Gwen couldn't take it anymore. "Enough, please!" She begged, shooting out of her seat. She ran out of the bleachers to join her boyfriends side. "This is the same as violence."</p><p>"What're y'all doing." A voice cut in. It was Jack.</p><p>"Huh?" Leona turned to him. "We're just messing around with some trespassers."</p><p>"What's fun about kicking newbies around?" Jack asked.</p><p>"What's this?" Ruggie teased. "Jack, you're so cool. Like a hero of justice. Shishishi!"</p><p>Jack scowled. "I can't just stand by when something heinous is happening in front of me."</p><p>Leona tsked. "You're a buzzkill."</p><p>"Hey, Jack!" Savanaclaw A snarled. "You're sure cheeky for a first year!"</p><p>Jack's scowl deepened. "I could say the same for you, you're not doing something befitting an upperclassman."</p><p>"Come again!?" Savanaclaw C demanded. "You wanna join them?"</p><p>"Ha. Fresh-baby, being assertive is splendid." Leona called. "Whatever, I'm bored. There's no point in going up against you guys. Let's go, Ruggie."</p><p>"Ye~s." Ruggie chirped in reply.</p><p>The two walked away, but the other three Savanaclaw students stayed to glare at them.</p><p>"We won't let you off so easy next time you trespass on our turf!" Savanaclaw B snarled. The trio stomped away as well.</p><p>"Oh, golly." Gwen sighed in relief. "Everyone, you alright? Thank you so much for your help."</p><p>"I showed you a pretty ugly side of me." Cater chuckled.</p><p>"Jack-San, was it?" Deuce asked, turning towards their new companion. "You saved us."</p><p>Jack looked away, scratching the side of his head. "It wasn't like I was trying to help you or anything."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm so gross." Ace groaned. "Let's just go straight back to the dorm."</p><p>"And I'm starving." Grim whined.</p><p>"Well, Jack, we're heading out but be careful, alright." Cater waved.</p><p>"You guys aren't in a position to worry about me." Jack replied. "Go home already."</p><p>The group left, heading towards the mirror.</p><p>"Oi, herbivore!" A voice called. It was Leona. "I want a word with you."</p><p>"No way!" Ace snapped. "You can't kick us out and then demand Gwen stays."</p><p>Gwen rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be okay!" She assured. "Go on ahead. Grim can stay with me. Besides..." She leaned in close to her boyfriends, tapping her satchel. "I have two bottles of ink and my paintbrush. I can handle this."</p><p>Begrudgingly, her boyfriends walked through the mirror. Grim hopped onto Gwen's shoulder, and the two walked over to Leona.</p><p>"What did you need, Leona?" Gwen asked politely.</p><p>"Walk with me, I wanna talk." Leona said, turning and beginning to walk.</p><p>Gwen hurried after him, struggling to match his long strides.</p><p>"So, you're not playing magift?" Leona asked.</p><p>"Competitive sports aren't really my thing." Gwen replied. "Besides, even if it was, I only have two people in my dorm. Well, five if you count the ghosts."</p><p>"What if you joined in on my team?" Leona suggested.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"I'm cashing in my favor." Leona replied. "I want you to help me win this year."</p><p>"T-thats... oh golly, that's not what I meant." Gwen replied. "I meant more like... buying you lunch or something..."</p><p>"Look, we were both there during the dorm leader meeting. Diasomnia crushes everyone, and Malleus is an overrated fool." Leona said. "I know you're powerful. The whole school knows! If you join my team, we can crush those stuck-up bastards!"</p><p>Gwen took a step back, shaking her head. "No."</p><p>"What?!" Leona snarled.</p><p>Gwen reached into her bag, flinching. "I said no. Look, the only reason I'm even here is because Crowley is having me investigate why people are getting hurt. I voted no to his proposal because it wasn't fair to any of the dorms, not just you!"</p><p>"Alright then." Leona said, after an agonizingly long period of silence. "If that's how you feel. You can go then."</p><p>Gwen hesitantly turned away to leave. She had walked a fair distance away before Leona called out to her.</p><p>"Hey, herbivore!" He called. Gwen looked over her shoulder to look at him. Leona had a dark and solemn look on his face, sending a shiver down her spine. "Watch your back. You never know who's waiting to sink their teeth into you."</p><p>Gwen shivered, and took off running. As she rounded a corner she slammed into something.</p><p>"We have got to stop meeting like this." Jack sighed, pulling her up. "Why are you still here?"</p><p>"Leona wanted to talk to me." Gwen said.</p><p>"Yeah, he was a total creep about it, too!" Grim added.</p><p>"I'll walk you outta here." Jack replied, looking away. "Even if you are a girl, it's not a good idea to linger around here."</p><p>"Thank you." Gwen sighed in relief.</p><p>***</p><p>Leona glared after Gwen as she ran. "Ruggie." He snarled.</p><p>"She sure told you! Shishishi!" Ruggie snickered as joined Leona's side.</p><p>"She's investigating us." Leona scowled. "We need to get rid of her."</p><p>"Leave it to me." Ruggie grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen meets up with a friend later that night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. 🦁 Midnight Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen meets with a friend outside Ramshackle. Then another friend delivers a cryptic warning. Leona and Ruggie plot, but someone is listening in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you Che’nya would be here more often!</p><p>Also, I have a tumblr now! Come on over and ask me questions or just chat!</p><p>http://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen raced back to Ramshackle once she left Savanaclaw. Leona's words left her on edge the whole time. She was constantly looking over her shoulder on the way back to the dorm.</p><p>By the time she got back to her dorm it was curfew. Which was unfortunate, since she was still nervous. She wished she could curl up with Riddle or one of the others. Still, she curled into bed with Grim and tried to sleep.</p><p>Sleep evaded her. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours, but nothing. It didn't help that Grim was sleep talking.</p><p>"Didja see my super shoot..." Grim mumbled.</p><p>Gwen sighed, getting out of bed. She walked over to the window, looking outside. The yard was lit by the glow of fireflies. Wait... fireflies?</p><p>"Tsunotaro!" Gwen gasped. She quietly left the room and made her way down to the kitchen, where she had a tub of ice cream. Making two bowls, she smiled to herself.</p><p>Tsunotaro was waiting for her on the porch. "Hello child of man." He greeted, taking a bowl of ice cream from her.</p><p>"Good evening Tsunotaro." Gwen smiled at him. "How have you been? It's been a while since we got to meet like this."</p><p>"Indeed." Tsunotaro took a seat, crossing his legs. "I apologize for my absence. I've been busy with preparations for the upcoming tournament."</p><p>"Oh, are you going to play?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's one of the few things I am ever invited to." He answered. "Will you be playing?"</p><p>"No, but I will be doing face paint." Gwen grinned.</p><p>"Ah, perhaps I'll come by to visit." Tsunotaro smiled.</p><p>"I'll do a little dragon on your cheek!" Gwen promised.</p><p>Tsunotaro chuckled. "My, how bold you are."</p><p>Gwen sighed, looking down at her bowl. She hadn't eaten much of it, and it was slowly melting. There was a gentle touch on her shoulder, and she looked up. Tsunotaro had moved his chair closer to her, looking down at her in concern.</p><p>"What troubles you, child of man?" He asked.</p><p>Gwen shivered, then found Tsunotaro's coat draped over her shoulders. "Well, you see..."</p><p>***</p><p>Tsunotaro was silent as Gwen explained what was going on, his face blank. When she got to Leona's cryptic message, his eyes flared a bright green.</p><p>"Child of man, you are the beloved Princess of Heartslabuyl." He started. "You have caught the interest of the leaders of Octaniville and befriended Scarabia. And you are <em>my</em> friend. If Kingscholar dares hurt you in any way, he shall face a wrath like no other."</p><p>"Tsunotaro..." Gwen smiled, wrapping his coat tighter around her. "Thank you." She yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted.</p><p>"You should rest." Tsunotaro helped her to stand, taking back his coat. "Besides, my absence will be noticed soon, so I should be returning as well."</p><p>"Goodnight, Tsunotaro." Gwen yawned again.</p><p>"Goodnight, child of man." Tsunotaro vanished, taking the fireflies with him.</p><p>Gwen trudged back into the dorm, first dropping the bowls off into the sink. Then she quietly made her way upstairs, ready for bed.</p><p>She collapsed into bed, but instead of feeling the mattress, felt something stiff underneath her. Her eyes widened, and she tried to squirm away.</p><p>A tail wrapped around her leg, and arms wrapped around her waist. "Shh, don't wake up your little fur-end, Kitty." A familiar voice purred.</p><p>Gwen sighed, relaxing into his hold. "Che'nya, what are you doing here?" She turned around in his hold, nuzzling her face under his chin.</p><p>It was not the first time Che'nya had come to visit her. But it was the first time he was visiting her at night, in her bedroom. Often, he just wanted to tease her, but sometimes he delivered cryptic messages.</p><p>"What, I can't come see my Kitty?" He asked. "I heard Crowley has you snooping around."</p><p>"Someone hurt Trey." She whispered into her neck.</p><p>"I know. I know a lot about what's going on." Che'nya replied.</p><p>"What can you tell me?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"History repeats." Che'nya whispered. "A cast aside royal longs to be on top. He will do anything to rise up."</p><p>"What do I have to do?"</p><p>Che'nya was silent for a very long time. Gwen almost fell asleep, lulled by the rise and fall of his chest. Finally, Che'nya pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Be careful. And watch what you eat."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Che'nya said nothing. "Go to sleep Kitty. It's late."</p><p>"Will you stay?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"As long as you need. But I won't be here when you wake." Che'nya promised.</p><p>***</p><p>"Leona, good evening." Ruggie said, entering his room. In his hands was a tray. Tucked under his arm was a manilla folder. "I brought your dinner. And I took care of another job." He set the tray on the bed, tossing the folder besides it. "And I did some digging."</p><p>"Aah. Aren't you an efficient one, Ruggie." Leona praised, flipping through the folder. "Huh. Guardian listed as the school... country of origin unknown... allergic to nuts?"</p><p>"Well naturally." Ruggie replied. "If it's for you Leona, it's easy."</p><p>"Ha, don't flatter me." Leona tossed the folder inside, a photo falling out. "You're doing this for yourself."</p><p>"Oh no, Leona. This is for us, y'know." Ruggie insisted. "Everyone wants to turn this world on its head. The hyenas in the legend of the king of beasts followed him because they wanted to improve their lot in life. I'm just doing the same."</p><p>"Hmph. Then be discreet while you hunt. Don't leave evidence." Leona replied. He waved towards the folder. "And put that back before they know it's gone."</p><p>"Shishishi! Of course." Ruggie replied, sitting down on the bed. "It's hyena policy to never leave a scrap of their prey behind." He laid out flat and rolled over, looking up at Leona. "By the way, Leona. After you know who, which dorm and who should we target? Or are we going after someone else first, and then her?"</p><p>"Let me think." Leona said. "How about a wolf that likes to sneak around eavesdropping on others?"</p><p>"Huh!?" Ruggie shot up, looking at the door.</p><p>"I know you're there, fresh-baby." Leona growled, glaring at the door. "You might want to find a new hobby with those giant ears of yours."</p><p>There was a short pause. Then the door opened and Jack walked into the room. He glared at the two on the bed, then noticed the folder. His eyes widened as he recognized the girl on the photo.</p><p>
  <em>That's Gwen. What are they planning to do to her?</em>
</p><p>Jack looked away from Gwen's picture to glare at his upperclassmen. <em>No. No, surely they wouldn't hurt her.</em></p><p>"What do you want this late?" Leona asked. "Are you homesick and need a lullaby?"</p><p>"I'll sing one for you." Ruggie grinned. "Shishishi!"</p><p>"Tell me the reason." Jack demanded. "Why are you guys doing something like this?"</p><p>Leona raised an eyebrow. "I see. You're looking for a bedtime story. Alright, I'll tell you one." He leaned back against his headboard.</p><p>"For two years in a row we played against Malleus and Diasomnia Dorm in the first match of the tournament. The result, we were crushed." Leona scowled. "A participation trophy. Savanaclaw has taken down opponent after opponent but even we were like newborn kittens who hadn't even opened their eyes."</p><p>"That unsightly state was broadcast to the whole world." Leona continued. "Do you know what happened in the end? The dorm leader was branded as incompetent and scouts from pro leagues and sponsors dried up."</p><p>"That's because... you just weren't good enough." Jack growled out.</p><p>"That's precisely it." Leona replied. "Until last year we literally weren't committed to personal affairs. Having an honest match with that monster-like opponent without coming up with something in advance was stupid. We knew we'd lose but we still didn't come up with a plan."</p><p>"To hear that Savanaclaw, the dorm that is founded on the on the persistence of the King of Beasts, it must have been a shock." Leona have Jack a mocking look of pity.</p><p>"That doesn't make the cowardly way you're attacking people any less wrong!" Jack snarled.</p><p>"It's <em>wrong</em>?" Leona repeated. He sat up. "Jack... you know, I'm only thinking about what's best for all the members of Savanaclaw? If we shoot down Malleus, we'll get revenge of all of that and the value of Savanaclaw will be restored. It's already been decided that if we don't win this year Malleus will be entered into the hall of fame."</p><p>"This is our last chance." Leona moved so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed. "But you want to give it up for your sense of justice?" Leona stood up and walked closer to Jack, staring him in the eyes. "Do you want to destroy your upperclassmen's futures?"</p><p>"Th-that's...!" Jack tried to find the words to argue.</p><p>"Using your head when chasing prey is the basics of hunting." Leona said. "There's nothing cowardly about it."</p><p>"Shishishi! In this school it's survival of the fittest." Ruggie joined Leona's side. "Goodie two shoes can't survive here."</p><p>"Dorm Head, if you gave it your all you would have no problems against Diasomnia!" Jack cried. "I still remember your play from three years ago. I...!"</p><p>"Don't talk like you know everything!" Leona snapped, cutting him off. "Give it my all? Utterly foolish. Even if I did, nothing would change."</p><p>Leona glared, a deadly gleam in his eye. "Leave. If you want to see the morning sun."</p><p>Jack stared in silence for a moment. "What are you planning to do to her?"</p><p>Leona huffed. "Don't worry about the little herbivore. We're just gonna teach her a lesson about minding her own business."</p><p>Jack glared. Finally, he turned around and left.</p><p>"That guy's a liability." Ruggie said. "Should I get rid of him?"</p><p>"Just wait." Leona held up a hand. "Even if he goes and tells Crowley, he has no evidence. That, and we need him to crush Malleus. Keep a close eye on him for now."</p><p>"Ye~s." Ruggie agreed.</p><p>Leona walked back to his bed. "Hey, Ruggie, you got a plan for the girl?"</p><p>"Shishishi! Of course!" Ruggie snickered. "I read her file. I also know her favorite dessert." Ruggie grabbed the folder and left.</p><p>Leona laid back in bed, ready to go to sleep. "Tsk, damn fresh baby... sounds just like my brother."</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen shivered, slowly stirring as an image of two ink drops falling into the yellow heart.</p><p>"Shh..." Che'nya purred, lulling her back to sleep before she could even wake. Slowly, he finally fell asleep as well. As long as Gwen was in his arms, she would be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Strange dreams two: electric boogaloo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Interlude: Be Prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen dreams. Dream Voice is worried.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sure you can guess what’s going to happen. I will put warnings in the chapter when it happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So... these are just animals, not beastmen?" Gwen wondered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was watching an army of hyenas march past a large pillar. Their attention was riveted to the lion standing on it. Gwen noticed that there was a scar going over his eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Animals are marching?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A shiny new era is tip-toeing nearer." The scarred lion sang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hyena, looking like a female crept up to him. "And where do we feature?" She demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just listen to teacher." The lion replied. "We're going to kill Mufasa. And Simba, too. Then I will be king!" He vowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great idea!" The hyenas cheered. "Long live the king! Long live the king!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My teeth and ambitions are bared." The lion purred. "Be prepared!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!!" Gwen screamed. "You're going to kill people!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She charged towards the lion, dodging the hyenas. "This isn't how you do it! If you want to be a leader, you work hard for it! You can't sabotage others, you only hurt yourself!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ground began to melt into ink beneath her feet. "No, no, please!" She begged, falling below.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen landed in the inky abyss. She looked around. A new location was starting to grow. There looked like piles of sand. There were pillars that looked covered in scratch marks. It had a kind of tribal feel to it. There was another throne forming in the middle of the area.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something grabbed her shoulders from behind. "My prey... you've been snooping around where you don't belong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will never become a king." Gwen spat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person snarled, hands coming up to choke her. "How dare you speak that way to your king!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen was twirled around to face a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Gwen could see feathers around his neck, and could vaguely make out a corset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a horrifying show of strength, he threw her down into the ink. "Watch your back prey!" He snarled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! I'm here for my lesson!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh god, she's back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you offer lessons if you didn't want to teach her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shuddup! Alright, brat, <strong>Y</strong>ou wanna learn? Let's go over transformations. We'll make a game out of it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! You turned me into a mouse!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yep. Let's play cat and mouse. I wanna be the cat. Better start running!"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen jolted awake. "This mirror..." She looked around. "Che'nya?"</p><p>"Your friend left a little bit ago." Moe said, floating into the room. "He wanted to get back to school before anyone noticed he was gone."</p><p>"You have another two hours before you have to be up." Larry pointed out. "Why don't you get some more sleep?"</p><p>"Good idea." Gwen nodded. "I wonder what he was worried about." She tried to remember what he had been saying, but she was so sleepy...</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Huh. This is a first. Usually I contact you, not the other way around. What's wrong? That look on your face...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che'nya, what's going to happen to Gwen?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Riddle and Gwen have a cute moment, and Gwen finds out more of her friends got hurt.</p><p>Check out this awesome fanart of Gwen!<br/>https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/641282911287508992/nanami-chan10-these-days-i-have-been-exploring</p><p>Sorry, I don't know any other way to link things...</p><p>Also, feel free to visit me on tumblr and ask questions! I'll even answer a few about Quinn, Jack, and Nekodemus!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. 🦁 Portrait Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen finds out Jamil was hurt. The group deduces out the culprit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jamil and Kalim are back! Yay! I love those two so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen slowly got out of bed the next morning. She had slept a lot, but she still felt exhausted.</p><p>"Oh, you're up." Grim noted. "Breakfast has already started. Let's get going!"</p><p>Gwen smiled tiredly, scooping him into her arms.</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh yeah, did you go somewhere last night?" Grim asked as they walked down main street. "You were gone when I woke up for the bathroom."</p><p>"Tsunotaro came to visit." Gwen explained. "I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up to talk to him."</p><p>"It's weird you're so close to that guy and you don't even know his name." Grim replied.</p><p>"I'll figure it out eventually." Gwen promised.</p><p>"You know, you're gonna have to introduce me to him at some point." Grim reminded. "I've never seen a human with horns!"</p><p>"I... don't think he is human." Gwen said.</p><p>"G'mornin' Gwen-Chan!" Cater's voice cheered, before he wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the cheek.</p><p>"Cay-kun!" Gwen giggled, turning around to face him. "Oh, Riddle's here too!"</p><p>Riddle smiled before stepping closer. "Hm. Your tie is a little off." He noted. "Following the rules starts with your attire."</p><p>"Or else your residents will never listen to you." He took her tie in his hands and began to fix it. "Although, I guess it's not as bad for you being the only one." He smiled at her. "Alright, there you go."</p><p>Gwen leaned up to kiss him. Riddle always tasted like strawberries and tarts to her.</p><p>"Ace and Deuce aren't with you?" Grim asked.</p><p>"In accordance with Laws of the Queen of Hearts; Number 249, they are currently feeding the flamingos dressed in pink." Riddle explained. He then turned to Gwen with a serious look. "By the way, there was another accident last night."</p><p>"Fgna!? Really?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Oh golly!" Gwen gasped. "Was it anyone we know?"</p><p>"According to the portrait that witnessed it, the victim was a second year from the Scarabia Dorm." Cater said. "Jamil Viper. It apparently happened in the kitchen."</p><p>"Jamil was hurt?!" Gwen cried. "Is he okay?! What happened!? Where is he!?"</p><p>"Since it's still breakfast time, they're probably in the cafeteria. Let's check." Riddle wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen burst into the cafeteria, looking around the room. She spotted Jamil and Kalim sitting together eating breakfast. Jamil's arm was bandaged.</p><p>Gwen raced through the cafeteria to get to him. "Jamil!" She cried as she made it to his side.</p><p>"Gwen?" Jamil looked up at her. "What's wro- whoa!"</p><p>Kalim burst out laughing as Gwen almost tackled Jamil off of his seat with a hug. "Aw! Looks like Gwen was really worried about you, huh, Jamil?"</p><p>"I-I'm not that hurt!" Jamil patted her back. "There's no need to fuss over me. Honestly, you're just like Kalim."</p><p>"Ahahaha!" Kalim laughed, pulling Gwen out of Jamil's lap. "Don't hog her Jamil! I wanna hug her too!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Ah! You're hair is so pretty now!"</p><p>Grim and the others joined them. "Yo. You're the guy that got hurt in the kitchen yesterday? Tell us about it."</p><p>"Grim. It would do you well to watch how you talk to people." Riddle chastised. He turned to Kalim and Jamil, watching as Gwen wiggled out of Kalim's grip and examined Jamil's arm. "We're sorry for bothering you while you're eating."</p><p>"The dorm head of Heartslabuyl, the violent raccoon from the ceremony, and Gwen." Kalim laughed. "This is a funny combo."</p><p>"I ain't no raccoon!" Grim hissed. "I'm the Great Grim!"</p><p>Jamil took his arm out of Gwen's gentle grasp. "Why do you want to know about my injury?" He asked.</p><p>"We're investigating for the headmaster." Gwen explained. "When I heard you were hurt... I had to come see you."</p><p>Jamil's face softened. "Well, perhaps there's some reason for my injury to be a good thing. Well, I don't really mind."</p><p>"Last night I was in the kitchen making agemanju with lamb per Kalim's request." Jamil started to explain.</p><p>"Jamil's agemanju is the best!" Kalim interrupted. "You guys should try it sometime."</p><p>"Kalim, don't get us sidetracked." Jamil said.</p><p>"Ah, my b, my b." Kalim grinned.</p><p>"While I was finally chopping all the ingredients, for some reason my hand slipped and I cut myself." Jamil continued.</p><p>"Jamil is so good with a knife even the head cook is blown away." Kalim bragged. "Were you tired from magift practice?" He asked Jamil.</p><p>"No." Jamil shook his head. "Not so much that my hand would slip like that." He paused, considering something. "However, while I was cooking, for a moment I felt my subconscious slip away."</p><p>"Were you dizzy or drowsy?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Most would probably think so but... I've felt that sensation before." Jamil said. "My guess, it was someone's unique magic."</p><p>"Oh yeah, your unique is ffmmghphff!" Kalim was cut off when Jamil slapped his hand over the white haired boy's mouth. He had to lean over Gwen to do it, so Gwen found herself extremely close to Jamil suddenly.</p><p>Kalim pried Jamil's hand off of his mouth. "Puwah! Why'd you cover my mouth?" He asked.</p><p>"We're not talking about me right now." Jamil leaned back. "Anyway, I think they used magic to control the movements of others."</p><p>"I see now." Cater nodded. "That's why everyone just thought people were being careless."</p><p>"And since it was only for a moment, those who were injured would mistake being manipulated for being careless as well." Riddle continued. "Even when I fell on the stairs, I didn't feel like someone had controlled me to do so."</p><p>"Trying to find that magic... this just became expert difficulty." Cater lamented. "What should we do?"</p><p>"Magic to control people... Ah!" Grim beamed. "If I could do something like that, I'd make everyone give me all of the bread in school every day!"</p><p>"Take all the bread." Riddle repeated. "Couldn't you think of something a little more grand?"</p><p>"Then I could eat all the deluxe menchi katsu sandwiches I... huh?" Grim froze.</p><p>Gwen snapped her fingers. "That reminds me, in the cafeteria..."</p><p>Grim shrieked, making everyone flinch.</p><p>"You good!?" Kalim asked. "You're shouting."</p><p>"I-I know!" Grim shouted. "I know who has that unique magic!"</p><p>"Come again?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"The culprit is Ruggie Bucchi!" Gwen announced.</p><p>"Ruggie... from Savanaclaw?" Cater's eyes were wide.</p><p>"Let's catch and interrogate him." Riddle said.</p><p>Cater pulled out his phone. "Ruggie Bucchi is in class 2-B."</p><p>Riddle nodded at Kalim and Jamil. "Thank you both for your help!"</p><p>"Sure." Kalim grinned. "I'm not sure what's going on but good luck!"</p><p>Gwen stood up to join them, but a wave of dizziness hit her. She almost collapsed, but Kalim and Jamil shot up to catch her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kalim asked.</p><p>Jamil placed his hand on her forehead. "You're not running a temperature. Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "No, not yet. And I got a horrible nights sleep."</p><p>Riddle sighed. "Stay here and eat. We'll get Ruggie."</p><p>"I love you! Be careful!" Gwen called as they raced out of the cafeteria.</p><p>"Let's get you something to eat." Jamil said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Leona’s threat and Che’nya’s warning come to pass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. 🦁 Leona’s Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona makes good on his threat. Cater and Riddle confront Ruggie, then Ace Deuce, and Grim must chase him down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Gwen has an allergic reaction in this chapter. It starts at “Gwen smiled and took a bite of her brownie” and ends at the ***</p><p>I discussed this chapter heavily with a friend of mine who’s allergic to nuts, so props to him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen went through the line, picking out her usual breakfast choices. Without Grim, she didn't have to worry about sharing all her food. "I wonder if they have any dessert out?"</p><p>Usually, dessert was only laid out for lunch and dinner. But sometimes, the staff would lay out dessert for breakfast as well. The staff was also considerate of allergies, as they had foods laid out in different sections, labeled so that students would know what was safe for them to eat.</p><p>There were a few desserts laid out, mostly fruit based, but there was one brownie. "Ooh. Lucky me!" Gwen grabbed it. "Either I'm grabbing the last one or they're bringing the rest out."</p><p>Gwen went to sit back down with Kalim and Jamil. "Whoa! They had brownies this morning?!" Kalim asked.</p><p>"Specially made for me!" Gwen explained. "No nuts at all."</p><p>"Oh, you're allergic?" Jamil asked. "I'll keep that in mind if you ever come to one of our parties."</p><p>Gwen smiled, taking a bite of her brownie. Something... tasted off. She scratched at her neck. Maybe it was undercooked? She took another bite to be sure. This time she bit into something crunchy.</p><p>Someone yanked the plate away from her. "ANGELFISH SPIT IT OUT!" Azul had a terrified look on his face.</p><p>Gwen's eyes went wide. She reached for a napkin and spat out what was in her mouth. "Oh god!" She could see bits of nuts. She looked up at the terrified faces of Azul, Kalim, and Jamil. "I have to get to the nurse! Right now!"</p><p>"J-Jamil!!" Kalim looked at his friend.</p><p>Jamil shot out of his seat, grabbing onto Gwen. "Stay calm you two! Azul, tell the ghosts what happened, so the nurse is ready when we get there! Kalim, just come with me and help me get her to the nurse. Gwen, stay calm, you'll be okay."</p><p>Gwen was starting to feel anxious. Her legs were starting to get itchy as Jamil hurried her out of the lunch room. <em>I don't understand what happened! Why were there nuts!?</em></p><p>"It's okay!" Kalim tried to assure her. "We're almost there!"</p><p>Gwen whimpered as they continued to tug her along. She could feel her lips and tongue starting to swell. What if she suffocated!?</p><p>Gwen remembered Che'nya's warning. <em>Be careful. And watch what you eat.</em></p><p>"Hey, what's going on?" A voice asked. It was Jack.</p><p>"Gwen ate nuts!" Kalim cried. "We have to get her to the nurse!"</p><p>"Hand her to me!" Jack demanded.</p><p>"What, why?" Jamil asked.</p><p>"Because I'm faster than you!" Jack snarled.</p><p>Gwen was shifted around into Jack's arms, and the beastman took off running. Jamil and Kalim were hurrying after them. Gwen was hyperventilating, trying to breath.</p><p>She didn't really remember what happened next, just that Jack kicked the door open, and someone took her out of his arms.</p><p>"Open up puppy!" Someone pried her jaws open and poured something down her throat.</p><p>***</p><p>Riddle led the charge towards Ruggie's classroom. It was Grim who got there first though. "Tell me~~~~! Where is Ruggie Bucchi!" He hissed.</p><p>Ruggie smirked at them. Honestly, he had really been pushing his luck with time. He had just enough time to slip the tainted brownie in a spot where Gwen could see, then bolt to class. He wondered if Gwen had eaten it yet.</p><p>"Ye~s." He answered. "Ugh, it's you guys again. No matter how many times you ask, I can't give you the deluxe menchi katsu sandwich back."</p><p>Riddle straightened himself. He was in full Crimson Ruler mood. "Ruggie Bucchi. We would like to ask you a few things about the string of accidents involving players that have been occurring around campus."</p><p>"Uh-oh." Ruggie winced. "That doesn't sound like a pleasant convo."</p><p>"Could you come outside with us?" Cater asked. He was smiling, but it was clearly faked.</p><p>"I got it." Ruggie rolled his eyes. "So please knock it off with the threatening aura."</p><p>Ruggie followed the group out into the hallway.</p><p>Riddle glowered at Ruggie, which would've intimated him... but Riddle was short.</p><p><em>Alright.</em> Riddle thought to himself. <em>While I don't know all the details, we can't allow Ruggie to use his unique magic.</em> "I'll use Off With Your Head." He muttered.</p><p>"What's this now?" Ruggie snickered. "Riddle. Are you alright to use that kind of strong spell without your magical pen?"</p><p>Riddle gasped, reaching for his pen. "Eh? Wh-what?! My magical pen is gone!"</p><p>"Hey, Cater! Your pen's gone too!" Grim pointed.</p><p>"Crap! Seriously!?" Cater patted at his outfit.</p><p>Ruggie laughed. "Shishishi! You were all raised with a cushy life, huh?" He juggled their magical pens. "Your pockets are ripe for the picking. It wasn't a challenge."</p><p>"Ffgna!?" Grim gasped. "When did he use the spell to take your magical pens!?"</p><p>"Oh no." Ruggie grinned. "It was easy enough without magic!" He pocketed the pens. "I don't have any more time to kill with y'all so I'm just gonna make my exit! Bye-bye." He turned sharply on his heel and took off.</p><p>"Hey!" Grim called after him. "Stop right there!"</p><p>Riddle and the others started running after him. "Gr... freeze!" Riddle shouted. "If you don't stop I'll have your head! OFF WITH-"</p><p>"Hold up, Riddle!" Cater grabbed his shoulder. "You finally got rid of all the blot from your body only recently."</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh man, your flamingo feeding pink attire was amazing." Ace teased Deuce as the two walked down the hallways. "I can't believe you got bright pink leopard print."</p><p>"I-it can't be helped." Deuce sighed. "That's the only pink stuff I own..."</p><p>"I'm just glad I took a photo! Wait until Gwen sees!" Ace laughed. "In the end there's still a bunch of weird rules. Still better than before, though."</p><p>"Ah, Ace, Deuce!" Cater came from around the corner. "You have great timing!"</p><p>"What happened to you guys?" Ace asked. "What's the rush?"</p><p>Riddle rounded the corner, his face red with anger. "The culprit for the string of accidents has made off with our magical pens!" He shouted. "Catch Ruggie Bucchi this instant! I'm sure you know what happens if you don't!?"</p><p>"Eh!?" Ace and Deuce flinched, having flashbacks to when Riddle went into overblot.</p><p>"You're dragging us into this!" Ace asked.</p><p>"C'mon guys! Let's make Gwen proud!" Grim cheered.</p><p>The group took off running, chasing Ruggie through the halls.</p><p>***</p><p>Ruggie led them all the way out into the courtyard. "Shishishi! That's all you can do with three of you? You're not much, are ya."</p><p>"W-What's with this guy?!" Ace panted. "He's way too quick!"</p><p>Deuce let out a heavy breath. "He's not just fast, he's freakishly acrobatic."</p><p>Grim collapsed onto Ace's shoulder. "I can't believe I can't catch him..."</p><p>"Shishishi!" Ruggie snickered. "Compared to the back streets in the slums, this is a cakewalk. I mean, even if you caught me how're you gonna prove that I'm the culprit?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"You don't have any evidence that I was the one who injured them." Ruggie pointed out. "Did anyone see me use magic? Did you get any pictures of it? You haven't, huh?"</p><p>"Uuugh... t-that's..." Ace groaned.</p><p>"Shishishi! Next time you chase me around, have your ducks in a row first." Ruggie advised. "Try as much as you like though, next time will probably be impossible for you, too."</p><p>"This is so frustrating." Grim growled.</p><p>"Well then, that's it for today's game of tag." Ruggie said. "Oh, and I'll leave the magical pens I took here. Bye-bye." Ruggie dropped the pens on the ground and left.</p><p>"Shit! Screw him!" Ace snatched the pens up.</p><p>"Dorm Head Rosehearts is gonna have our heads..." Deuce lamented.</p><p>"Hey! You two!" A gruff voice called. It was Jack.</p><p>"What do you want?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Your girlfriend is in the hospital wing." Jack said.</p><p>"What!? What happened to my minion!?" Grim demanded.</p><p>"Somehow, a brownie with nuts in it was put into the allergy free section." Jack explained. "Gwen ate it."</p><p>"Oh god!" Ace took off running.</p><p>"T-thank you!" Deuce bowed slightly, following after Deuce.</p><p>"Hey, why are you coming with us?" Grim asked, noticing Jack was walking after them.</p><p>"I'm the one who took her to the hospital wing." Jack said. "She was lucky I was there. The nurse said any later, and Gwen would've been in serious trouble."</p><p>"Ah!" Grim gasped. "She could've died!?"</p><p>"I want to help you." Jack said.</p><p>"With what?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"With your investigation." Jack replied. "I know what Ruggie-senpai and Leona-senpai are up to."</p><p>"Fine, whatever!" Ace spat. "I don't care, Gwen's hurt!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Recap: Ruggie puts a brownie with nuts in it into an area full of food thats specifically made for students with nut allergies.</p><p>Since brownies are Gwen's favorite, she takes it. Two bites in, Azul takes the plate away from her. Gwen spits out what's in her mouth and sees nuts.</p><p>Jamil and Kalim take her to the hospital wing and meet Jack, who carries her there.</p><p>Next time… Jack and the others talk in the hospital wing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. 🦁 The Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack spills the beans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about that cliffhanger... not!</p><p>But seriously, take an extra long chapter as a treat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gwen!" Deuce threw open the doors to see an unusual group of people.</p><p>Gwen was lying in a bed, Master Crewel giving her a potion. Riddle was practically in the bed with her, whispering something to her while playing with her hair. Cater and Trey sat on either side of Riddle, looking upset.</p><p>Azul was there too, a cold, calculating look on his face. His hands clenched his pants tightly. Kalim was sobbing, looking truly distraught as Jamil tried to comfort him.</p><p>"Gwen!" Grim floated over to her. "Are you okay!? Speak to me! Don't go into the light!"</p><p>Gwen chuckled weakly as Crewel batted the cat away. "Give her space!" Crewel commanded. "Honestly, how did this even happen? The cafeteria ghosts are so much more careful than this."</p><p>"I'm just glad Jamil and Kalim were there. And that Azul saw what I was eating." Gwen said, wearily. She turned to see Jack in the doorway. "And I'm glad Jack was there too!"</p><p>Jack's ears flattened against his head. He had only found them in time because he was going to spy on Ruggie. He had debated for hours wether or not Ruggie and Leona would hurt her. He expected Ruggie to use his unique magic, not taint her food.</p><p>"Alright puppies, everyone out!" Crewel ushered. "Let Gwen rest."</p><p>Jack stopped the Heartslabuyl boys as they passed. "Come to the courtyard with me."</p><p>"But we were just there!" Deuce protested.</p><p>"Just do it!" Jack snarled.</p><p>***</p><p>"Go a round with me." Jack demanded.</p><p>"Huuuh?" Ace asked. "What's gotten in to you?"</p><p>"If guys are gonna spill their guts, they start with their fists." Jack explained, making a fist. "If you can show me you're not all bark and no bite, I'll tell you everything I know."</p><p>Riddle held out his pen. "Or, I can collar you, and make you tell us what you know."</p><p>Ace held out an arm in front of his dorm leader. "Geh. I hate getting all sweaty."</p><p>Deuce sneered, punching his palm. "I don't hate it. Makes things simple!"</p><p>"Deuce's bad-boy-switch had been flipped!" Grim screeched.</p><p>"Why does this always happen?" Riddle asked, shaking his head in annoyance.</p><p>***</p><p>Jack and Deuce growled as they fought, both landing punches on the other. Ace and Grim joined in, while Riddle, Cater, and Trey watched on the sidelines. Trey sat on a bench, taking some weight off of his leg.</p><p>The fight was quick and brutal. Riddle was quite glad that his Little Rabbit wasn't there to watch.</p><p>The fight ended with all parties exhausted and panting. Jack nodded at them. "Y-you definitely know what you're doing with your punches."</p><p>"You too..." Deuce panted. "You're pretty good."</p><p>"Your punch hit me right in the heart..." Grim whimpered.</p><p>Ace groaned. "Haven't you all gotten just a little too caught up in this?" He collapsed on the ground. "I don't care about being picked... I'm done..."</p><p>"You're a mess." Cater sighed.</p><p>Jack sat up, brushing himself up. "Alright. My conscience is clear. I'll tell you everything."</p><p>"How did this clear your conscience exactly?" Ace demanded.</p><p>"I'm crossing a line here." Jack said. "I'm a little to betray my dorm. But I can't put up with this anymore!!" He snarled.</p><p>"A fight is about testing how far you can go by challenging tough opponents." Jack stood up proudly. "I've put myself through the wringer to see how far I can go in this tournament. Cowardly tricks make me nauseous! There's no meaning in a victory like that! I wanted to use my own power to claim victory at the top!"</p><p>"Ah, this guy's a pain in the ass." Ace quipped.</p><p>"So it's all for yourself." Riddle noted. "It's not because you can't forgive injustice." He idly noticed that Cater was filming everything. Perhaps he was sending it to Gwen.</p><p>"I get you!" Deuce nodded. "I really get it!! That feeling!!"</p><p>"We've got our own pain in the ass." Grim muttered.</p><p>"Ruggie's unique magic is... something that makes another person move exactly like him." Jack revealed. "To cause the accidents he made people move in ways that would only look like they weren't being careful."</p><p>"I see." Ace nodded. "So that's why he made Grim copy him in the cafeteria to keep it a secret."</p><p>"Crap!" Grim scowled. "Reminding me makes me angry all over again! Don't underestimate the strength of a grudge over food!"</p><p>"But just a second." Deuce cut in. "If he did make someone fall down the stairs, wouldn't that look pretty suspicious?"</p><p>"Ruggie isn't flying solo creating these accidents." Jack admitted. "I bet most of Savanaclaw is in on it."</p><p>Grim made a noise of shock.</p><p>"Like you said, Ruggie would stand out if he was acting weird by himself." Jack said. "So the other residents act like a wall for him and provide cover."</p><p>"The dorm is in on it... why would they?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Hmm. How well your team does in the magical shift tournament can have a big impact on your future, right?" Ace asked in reply. "So i can't say I don't understand their feelings."</p><p>Jack growled, sounding like an actual wolf.</p><p>"Wah, scary." Ace flinched. "Don't bare your fangs at me. I'm kidding."</p><p>"Hmph! The now comes before the future. There's no point if you don't show what you can do now." Jack chastised. "And I really can't stand the dorm head, Leona Kingscholar. That guy is amazing but he never gives it his all."</p><p>"That's true, he was a really tough opponent even though he's always lazing about." Grim agreed.</p><p>"Right!?" Jack shouted. "He has so much natural talent so why doesn't he polish it!? I hate his type the most." Jack calmed down a little, looking a bit nostalgic.</p><p>"His play from three years ago was so awesome. So when I got into this school..." Jack trailed off. After I joined Savanaclaw, I thought I'd be able to play magishift with him for real..."</p><p>"Hey, dorm leader." Ace whispered to Riddle. "Even though it seems like he's just complaining about his dorm head..."</p><p>Riddle nodded. "He might actually look up to him..."</p><p>"The incidents so far might seem inconsequential but I'm sure they've got their sights set on something bigger." Jack continued.</p><p>"Something bigger?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"The dorm head of Diasomnia, Malleus Draconia." Jack revealed. "That guy is a monster on the field and led Diasomnia to victory two years in a row. Because of that, Savanaclaw lost in their first match without scoring a single point. All the older guys hold a grudge for that."</p><p>"Losing without scoring at all... that has to be frustrating for a dorm that's usually at the top." Deuce realized.</p><p>"Yeah, they were humiliated while the whole world watched." Jack admitted. "They're going to try to retake their glory. But with underhanded methods."</p><p>"So they're planning to do something to Diasomnia the day of the tournament?" Ace deduced.</p><p>"That's right." Jack nodded. "So I'm gonna crush that plan!"</p><p>"Thank you for telling us all of this." Riddle said. "But you should share <em>all</em> your information with us. What are you still hiding?"</p><p>Jack's ears flattened against the back of his head. "I... knew Leona and Ruggie were targeting Gwen."</p><p>"Eh?" Grim asked. "What does that have to... wait..."</p><p>"Are you saying Leona and Ruggie had something to do with Gwen eating nuts!?" Ace demanded.</p><p>Riddle's face was red with rage. "AND YOU DID NOTHING!? SAID NOTHING!?"</p><p>"I swear, I didn't know they'd do this!" Jack defended. "I thought Ruggie would use his unique magic! That's why I found Gwen so quickly, I was trying to find her to keep an eye on her."</p><p>Trey slowly stood up, grabbing his crutches for balance. "Gwen could have died Jack. You owe her for this. You should have spoken up right away."</p><p>Jack looked ashamed. "I know. While I might not be the one responsible for hurting her, I share blame for not warning her when I first learned she was in danger."</p><p>"Dorm Head Rosehearts, Clover-senpai, Diamond-senpai." Ace got their attention. His hands were clenched into fists, and the others wondered how much he was holding back on punching Jack.</p><p>"I can't allow anyone to sully our important traditions with their personal grudges." Riddle nodded.</p><p>Trey smirked, adjusting his glasses. "And we cannot let an attack on our Princess stand."</p><p>"What do you wanna do?" Cater grinned. "Riddle."</p><p>"We have no evidence against Ruggie for the incidents so far so we can't convict him. And unfortunately, the staff is convinced that what happened to Gwen was an unfortunate mistake caused by the the palace ghosts." Riddle said. "Leona and his group are intelligent. They'd find a way out if we tried to accuse them."</p><p>"That means we have to go after them at the scene of the crime?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I have an idea." Riddle said. "First..."</p><p>"Wait." Jack interrupted. "I just shared information with you, I've no intention of teaming up."</p><p>"Eh! You're saying that now?" Cater asked.</p><p>"I'm going to take down my dorm myself." Jack turned to leave. "See ya."</p><p>"Jack. What do you think you can do alone?" A soft, quiet voice asked.</p><p>Cater turned his phone around so everyone could finally see what was on the screen. He had been FaceTiming with Gwen. She had heard <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Jack looked crestfallen. "Gwen..."</p><p>"Gwen's blunt insight is back." Grim said.</p><p>"Your chances of winning one versus the whole dorm are pretty slim." Deuce agreed.</p><p>"Smart wolves hunt as a pack." Gwen said. "If you really want to stop them, let's work together."</p><p>Jack was silent for a long time. "Fine. I'll hear you out. But if I don't like your plan, I'm out."</p><p>"This guy is seriously a pain..." Ace shook his head.</p><p>"His stubbornness is right in line with yours Ace." Cater teased.</p><p>"I'm gonna go now. I need to rest." Gwen said. "Come fill me in on the plan later, alright?"</p><p>"Go to sleep, Little Rabbit." Riddle smiled softly. Gwen hung up, and Riddle turned to address the group. "Then to continue what I was saying earlier. First..."</p><p>***</p><p>"Lilia?" Gwen looked over at the Fae holding her phone up for her. Lilia had come to check on her, and held her phone up for her so that she could talk to everyone. "Are you ok?"</p><p>Lilia's face was grim and blank. "I'm fine little one." He set her phone on the table besides her. "Just rest." He got off the bed and began to leave, allowing Gwen to start falling asleep.</p><p>"I have business to attend to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time... The plan is made. Leona and Ruggie discuss the plan, and discuss what they did to Gwen.</p><p>Reminder: I now have a tumblr! https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/ Come chat with me!</p><p>Check out this awesome fanart:</p><p>Quinn- https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/641774822029967360/here-we-have-quinn-the-best-queen-of</p><p>Nekodemus- https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/641863733846638593/it-is-a-cat-its-nekodemus-i-invite-you-to-read</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. 🦁 Headstrong Entry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle and the others plan. Leona and Azul make a deal. Leona and Ruggie talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone wondered what the Mermafia would do…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see now." Ace nodded. "This works."</p><p>"Leave it to Dorm Leader Rosehearts." Deuce nodded.</p><p>Cater texted the plan out to Gwen, then slipped his phone in his pocket. "Then I'll be running around getting stuff done until the day of."</p><p>"I'm counting on you." Riddle said. "Make sure not to draw suspicion."</p><p>"And?" Cater turned to Jack. "Now that you've heard Riddle's plan, what'll you do Jack? You out?"</p><p>Jack crossed his arms. "I owe Gwen. And... it's not a cowardly plan. I'll help you out, this time."</p><p>"This guys isn't honest at all." Grim noted.</p><p>"Let's go home." Ace said. "Ugh, I'm so beat."</p><p>"And I'm starving." Grim chimed in. "Looks like I'm bunking with you guys again."</p><p>"Oh by the way, first years." Riddle called. "Since it was in the name of gathering information I will overlook your breaking school rule number 6, "personal fights are strictly prohibited on school ground", but... next time it will be off with all of your heads. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm so sorry." The braincell trio replied.</p><p>Jack rubbed at the side of his head. "Uh-huh."</p><p>"Good." Riddle nodded. "Let's head back to the dorm. We should choose something nice for Gwen to make her feel better."</p><p>"I thought he looked like a weakling but your dorm head is terrifying." Jack said.</p><p>"I know, right." Ace agreed. "He's easy to mistake for a hedgehog but he's actually got the quills of a porcupine. It's best not to disobey him."</p><p>Trey chuckled. "Gwen seems to be the only one able to calm him down. Well, let's keep the ball rolling until tournament day. We'll catch them the day it starts."</p><p>***</p><p>Leona walked into the Mostro Lounge, devoid of people, except for three. Azul was looking over paperwork at bar. Jade was standing behind the bar, cleaning a glass. Floyd was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth.</p><p>"Oi. Where's that potion?" Leona asked.</p><p>Azul looked up. "Where's my payment?" There was a dark look in his eyes. Jade almost slammed the glass down on the countertop. Floyd stopped swinging his legs, a feral look on his face.</p><p>Leona sighed and gave Azul his payment. Azul nodded, and pulled out a potion bottle. Leona held his hand out expectantly.</p><p>“You know,” Azul began almost conversationally. “A most unfortunate thing happened today. A student had an allergic reaction due to the allergen being out in the wrong food section. Isn’t that most unfortunate?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe that little herbivore should’ve paid attention, and she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Leona rolled his eyes.</p><p>Azul was about to give him the potion bottle, but paused, jerking his hand back. “Funny. I don’t remember specifying anything. How did you know it was Gwen?”</p><p>Leona’s tail twitched. He could sense the danger radiating off of the twins. “I think everyone’s heard about at this point.”</p><p>“Hm.” Azul raised an eyebrow, but forked over the potion anyway. “Well, it’s very fortunate Mr. Howl was there to get her to the nurse’s office. Poor Gwen could have died.”</p><p>Leona’s eyes widened slightly.</p><p>Azul grinned. “Yes, it’s truly unfortunate. It was discovered during this that there was a misprint in her file. It listed her as having a mild allergy, when hers is actually quite fatal.”</p><p>“I don’t see how this is my business.” Leona pocketed the potion. <em>Damn, Ruggie! I’m gonna kill him!</em> Leona left quickly.</p><p>Floyd glowered at Azul. “Why didn’t you let me squeeze him? He hurt Little Shrimp!”</p><p>“Yes, he all but confessed to it.” Jade agreed. “Why would you go along with the deal?”</p><p>Azul smirked. “Oh, I had to give him the potion. The contract said nothing about making… modifications, however.” Azul adjusted his glasses. “Nobody fucks with Angelfish.”</p><p>***</p><p>Leona paced back and forth. "Shit. <em>Shit</em>!" He glared at Ruggie. "How the fuck did you mess that up!?"</p><p>"It's not my fault!" Ruggie protested, looking nervous. "Her file said <em>mild</em> allergy. I thought she'd just get hives or some shit! I wouldn't have done that if I had know it was a typo! It's the headmaster's fault for not making sure it said <em>fatal</em>."</p><p>Leona ran a hand across his face. "Goddammit! If anyone of the other dorms find out... if the headmaster finds out... shit if my brother finds out... we'd be screwed."</p><p>"No one knows. Except maybe Howl, and there's no way he could prove it as anything but a coincidence. Even the staff thinks it was an unfortunate accident." Ruggie assured him, but it seemed more like Ruggie was trying assure himself.</p><p>Leona stilled, sighing. "I heard you were chased around by those brats froms Heartslabuyl this afternoon." He said, changing the topic. "That's why I told you never leave evidence behind! Fool!"</p><p>"T-that's not it." Ruggie's ears laid even flatter against his head. "There were certain circumstances... they haven't gotten their hands on any evidence so please don't worry about it."</p><p>Leona tsked. "I paid a high price to that nasty octo-punk for his help. If something goes wrong it's you who's getting fried, be prepared."</p><p>"Prep for the main dish is going smoothly." Ruggie replied. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at the other students in the room.</p><p>"We'll make sure to get those Diasomnia jerks to squeal." A student sneered.</p><p>"Aah, I'm so excited to see it play out." Ruggie grinned. "I want to see Malleus Draconia on his knees in shame in front of Leona. The whole world is sure to applaud us... even a hyena like me could get a big name scout."</p><p>"The pro leagues are gonna want us too." A student pitched in.</p><p>Leona chuckled. "You guys are already getting excited like you've already caught your prey."</p><p>"And your popularity will skyrocket, Leona!" Another student cheered.</p><p>"Everyone in the Sunset Savannah are gonna think Leona is better fit to be king." Savanaclaw student A cheered.</p><p>"Theory and practice are two different things." Leona sighed wearily.</p><p>"Huh?" Ruggie asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Leona shook his head and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Scatter."</p><p>"Roger." Ruggie nodded. "Good night, Leona."</p><p>Leona slunk to his room. "Being the top at school doesn't mean the whole world gets turned on its head."</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen shivered. The yellow heart, which was sure she now knew who it belonged too, was filled with even more ink.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Crowley asked. "Perhaps you should spend the night in the hospital ward after all, instead of going back to Ramshackle."</p><p>Gwen shook her head. "No!" She protested. "I'm fine. Just a sudden chill." She hated spending time in the hospital wing. She just wanted to get to her bed.</p><p>"Oh, alright then." Crowley agreed. "I am very generous after all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Dreams!</p><p>Remember, If you guess the name, you win a prize. I will say that this name is shorter than Quinn’s.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Interlude: The King’s Sloth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen has dreams. Che’nya comes to visit. Dream Voice is glad Gwen is alright.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mystery characters name is now revealed. Be the first to guess and get a oneshot. If a bunch of people guess at once, I’ll just write a bunch of oneshots</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen was ready for bed. It was late, and she was exhausted. The only thing that stopped her were the ghosts, and Grim.</p><p>"Gwen!" Grim cried, jumping into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!"</p><p>"Aw, were you worried about me?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Of course! The Great Grim needs his minions in top shape." He replied.</p><p>Moe grinned. "We were worried you were about to become a permanent resident of this dorm!" His grin fell. "Please wait a lot longer to do that."</p><p>"Okay, don't crowd her." Larry cautioned. "Why don't you head on up to bed? You look dead on your feet."</p><p>Gwen nodded. "I will. I need to rest as much as possible before the tournament." Cater had texted her the entire plan.</p><p>"Then get to sleep." Curly ushered her up the stairs.</p><p>Gwen looked at the mirror before going to bed. "You're so close. I almost, almost remember you."</p><p>"What do you mean, Gwen?" Grim asked.</p><p>"It's nothing. Let's go to bed."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen was in a cave. In fact, she knew this cave. It was where the christening of the lion cub had happened. But before, it had felt full of life and happiness. Now, it felt bleak and suffocating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I smell... dirt?" Gwen looked around the cave. She could see the blue bird from before trapped in a cage made of bones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do stop Zazu, you're bringing the mood down." The King of Beasts lounged on the rocks nearby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zazu rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'd never have to do this with Mufasa..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What!" The King of Beasts bolted upright. "What did you say! I am the king!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hyena slinked into the room. "Hey, boss, we gotta bone to pick with you." He was followed by a female and another male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's no food, no water! And we're starving!" The female hyena complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care." The King of Beasts rolled his eyes. "Ohh, eat Zazu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen gasped. "Your people are starving and you don't care!? What kind of a king are you!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Things were better under Mufasa." One of the hyenas muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King of Beasts heard, however. "Hmph, is that so. You're an eyesore! Get out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The trio slinked out, one of them cackling like a fool.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen glowered at the lion. "Why would you want to be king if you're not going to take responsibility!? Wait... did you just want the power? You son of a bitch! You hurt people for your own ego!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen was so angered by this revelation that she didn't even notice the cave floor melting into the ink. A shriek of surprise slipped past her as she fell.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen landed in the inky abyss. She glared up at the throne, recognizing the figure lounging in it. "Leona."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My prey." Leona purred. "Life's just not fair, is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are a coward and a fool." Gwen spat. "You had to resort to dirty tactics to get rid of me and you used dirty tactics to get ahead. Do you really think you can beat Malleus this way?"</em>
</p><p><em>Leona sneered, getting off his throne and marching over to her. He grabbed her throat, just like he did in the botanical garden, but this time he did squeeze. </em>Hard<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Give your king a kiss, prey, and I'll forgive your insult." Leona purred at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen glared at him, clawing at his arms. "Malleus will always be better than you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leona snarled, and slammed her down into the ink. "Then I'll just have to beat it into your head. I'm the king now."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, this looks like fun! What’s this called again, teacher?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said not to call me that! It’s the Fortune Festival, a week long affair of fun, food, and whimsy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s really popular, isn’t it? Hold onto my hand Gwen, we don’t want you to get lost in the crowd.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This place has gotten a lot of bu<strong>Z</strong>z in the years, I’ve been gone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow! I wanna see everything! Can we stay the whole week, teacher?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said not to call me that!”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“I told mew to watch what mew eat.” A voice greeted her as she awoke.</p><p>“Che’nya.” Gwen’s eyes teared up as she turned her head to him. “I’m sorry.” She cried.</p><p>Che’nya purred as he pulled her into an embrace. “Shh. Oh, Kitty, I should have warned you better. I’m so sorry. Cmon, lets get you to back to bed.”</p><p>“I’m so tired.” Gwen said as Che’nya helped her up the stairs. “I just want all this to end.”</p><p>“It will. Soon.” Che’nya promised, tucking her into bed.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, he slipped nuts into her food? Is she okay? Oh, thank god. Hey, don’t feel guilty. From what you’re telling me, this Leona guy would have done something much crueler to get her out of commission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Azul, Kalim, Jamil, and Jack, right? Those were the guys who helped her? Remind me to thank them.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Jack gives Gwen an early wake up call. Azul, Jade, and Floyd have a discussion.</p><p>Check out this fanart:</p><p>Jack Hearts: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/642019261781524480/heres-jack-from-my-dream</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. 🦁 Gwen’s Face-paint Booth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack wakes up Gwen and Grim early. Gwen gets a few customers. The Fish Mafia have a chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a little bit longer to write. This would’ve been the stampede, but I wanted to write Jack’s wake up and Azul’s talk with the twins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen awoke the next morning by herself. “What happened to the motivation he had before becoming king…” She wondered aloud.</p><p>“Hey… get up.” A voice told her.</p><p>Gwen shrieked and shot upright to see Jack. “Oh golly… w-what are you doing in my bedroom!?” She looked out the window to see that it still looked dark outside.</p><p>“Yeah, why are you in our dorm?” Grim asked.</p><p>“I came during my morning run.” Jack explained. “Today’s the magical shift tournament. I couldn’t let you oversleep.”</p><p>“Ah! That’s right!” Grim shot out of bed. “We gotta catch the culprit so Ramshackle Dorm can get our prize, entry into the tournament.”</p><p>“I’m nervous.” Gwen admitted, getting out of the bed. “But still… let’s do this!”</p><p>“Hmm… see you at the stadium.” Jack crossed his arms. “Don’t you dare go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Hey Jack.” Gwen called as he was leaving. “You need to knock. What if I had already been awake and changing?”</p><p>Jack said nothing, but by the way his ears and tail stiffened, Gwen could guess he was flustered at the thought.</p><p>***</p><p>For now, all Gwen could do was wait. Luckily, her face-paint booth was set up, so she could distract herself by painting on people's faces. Grim munched on tuna cans besides her.</p><p>"Ooh! Face paint!" An excited voice cried. Gwen looked up from organizing her paint bottles to see an adorable little boy with lion ears and a tail.</p><p>Gwen grinned. "Yep. Would you like your face painted?"</p><p>"Yep!" The boy hurriedly climbed into the chair.</p><p>"Cheka! Hold on!" A woman closely resembling the boy walked over. "Sorry about that, he's very excited."</p><p>"It's no problem!" Gwen assured her. She turned to Cheka. "What would you like on your face?"</p><p>"I want a lion like Oji-tan!" Cheka said.</p><p>The woman pulled out her phone. "Hmm... I think I have a photo of it somewhere... ah, here!" The woman showed Gwen a very familiar looking tattoo.</p><p>"Huh. I think I've seen that before..." Gwen said. "No problem, I can do it!"</p><p>Within a few minutes it was done. Gwen held up the mirror for Cheka to see. "What do you think?"</p><p>"It's perfect! Oji-tan and I match now! Thank you!"</p><p>"You're welcome!" Gwen smiled.</p><p>Cheka's mother smiled and paid Gwen before taking her son's hand. "C'mon Cheka, we can go show your father and your uncle."</p><p>After they left, Gwen received another customer, who was a robot. "Huh?" Gwen blinked at the sight.</p><p>"Oh, a face paint booth! My brother told me there was going to be one." The little robot said.</p><p>"Yep! Would you like your face painted?"</p><p>"Hmm. That might be a little hard since I'm mostly metal..." The robot pondered this predicament.</p><p>"Well... would it be okay if I painted on the metal?" Gwen suggested.</p><p>"That would be perfect! My brother can wash it off easily too." The robot sat in the seat. "Can I have a little robot?"</p><p>"Sure!" Gwen started to paint on the respirator looking part. "What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Ortho Shroud."</p><p>"Oh! That means your big brother is Idia, right?" Gwen asked. "I've... kinda met him."</p><p>"Big brother doesn't like socializing with the normies." Ortho replied.</p><p>"Ah." Gwen didn't know how to respond to that. She held up the mirror. "What do you think?"</p><p>"It's very nice." Ortho nodded. "I'm sure big brother would like it!" He handed over the madol. "Have a good day!"</p><p>"You too, Ortho." Gwen waved him goodbye.</p><p>"Wow, there are some weird people in this school." Grim said.</p><p>"Grim!" Gwen chastised. "Can't you ever be nice?"</p><p>"Child of man." Gwen's next customer had arrived.</p><p>"Tsunotaro!" Gwen beamed up at him.</p><p>"Gah!" Grim jumped. "This is him!?"</p><p>"Ah, so this is the troublesome cat." Tsunotaro smiled. He took a seat in the chair and raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you going to make good on your promise?"</p><p>"Promise?" Gwen tried to remember. "Oh, yeah! I promise to draw a little dragon on your cheek!" She grabbed her paint bottles.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Tsunotaro asked as she began to paint. "I heard about what happened."</p><p>"Oh. I'm mean, those potions really helped." Gwen replied. "But... it was really scary."</p><p>The dragon was finished. Tsunotaro stood up. "Thank you, but I must be off."</p><p>"Oh, wait!" Gwen grabbed his arm. "Tsunotaro, will you do me a huge favor?"</p><p>"Asking a favor of me?" Tsunotaro grinned. "How bold of you. What would you ask of me?"</p><p>"Please keep a close eye on Malleus today." Gwen begged. "Leona's going to do something super bad, and we already have a plan to protect him, but I would feel better if there were a lot of eyes on him."</p><p>Tsunotaro smiled softly. "Do not fear Child of Man. I'm well aware of this plan. You have nothing to fear."</p><p>Five seconds after he left, a tall boy with green hair burst in. "NINGEN! I DEMAND THAT YOU PAINT A DRAGON ON MY FACE SO THAT I MAY MATCH THE YOUNG LORD!"</p><p>Gwen's ears were ringing, and Grim had fallen off the counter. This boy was <em>loud</em>. "T-the young lord?"</p><p>The boy looked almost angry for a moment. "MASTER MAL- oof!" He was cut off by someone elbowing him as they entered.</p><p>"Gwen!" Lilia beamed. "How lovely to see that you're alright!" He was followed by another boy with silver hair and purple eyes.</p><p>"Lilia!" Gwen grinned at him. "It's great to see you! Who are these two?"</p><p>"Ah, this is Sebek and Silver." Lilia introduced, gesturing to each as he introduced them.</p><p>Silver nodded politely. “I’ve heard much about you.” He greeted.</p><p>Lilia launched himself into the chair. “We were wondering, could we get dragons painted on our faces as well?”</p><p>Gwen giggled. “Of course!”</p><p>After they left, Gwen had one more visitor. “Shrimpy!”</p><p>“Hi Floyd.” Gwen smiled as Grim shrieked and hid behind the booth. “Did you want face paint too?”</p><p>Floyd grinned at her as he sat in the chair. “I want an eel on one cheek and a shrimp on the other.”</p><p>“Why an eel?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“Oh, no reason.” Floyd shrugged. “Now get to painting.”</p><p>Gwen sighed and shook her head with a smile. “You know it cost more for more than one thing, right?”</p><p>“Eh!?”</p><p>***</p><p>“Azul, Jade!” Floyd called bounding up to them.</p><p>“Ah, Floyd, there you are.” Azul turned to face him and paused. “What is on your face?”</p><p>Floyd grinned, proudly showing off the new additions, courtesy of Gwen. “Little Shrimp did it.”</p><p>“I see.” Azul nodded once, then turned to look at the crowd. “Attendance is high again this year.” He noted, continuing to walk down the stalls, the twins on either side of him. “I must keep an eye on the sales for each food stall as well. As long as I’m the manager for this event you won’t be able to get away with altering the books.” He laughed.</p><p>“Dorm Head, preparations on the coliseum have been completed. Players will make their entrance in ten minutes.” Jade informed him.</p><p>“Jade, Floyd. Thank you for your hard work.” Azul grinned at them. It was a special smiled he reserved only for the two of them… and Gwen.</p><p>“Hey, hey, Azul.” Floyd said. “Why are the players entering from the east building? The people trying to get in are lined up like barnacles. It’s impossible to walk through.”</p><p>“It was a request from a certain person.” Azul sneered, and it was obvious who he was talking about.</p><p>“Aah, now I see.” Jade nodded. “You’re going to let Leona get so close before ruining his plan.”</p><p>Floyd scowled. “I still say you should have let me squeeze him. Anyway, how are the entrance and a potion connected?”</p><p>“Shh… we can’t allow anyone to hear.” Jade warned. “Lower your voice.”</p><p>“Ah, are we after something bad?” Floyd asked.</p><p>Azul grinned. “Normally, that potion lasts 30 seconds at most. Now, it’ll only last twenty seconds, and the person who drinks it will find themselves very weak and drained.”</p><p>“Azul. You already know what is about to happen, do you not?” Jade asked.</p><p>“Who knows.” Azul shrugged. “I wonder what’s going to…” he trailed off into laughter.</p><p>“Eeeh.” Floyd leaned onto Azul, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “What is it~ Tell me~”</p><p>Azul halfheartedly attempted to push him off. “Just trust that our dear Angelfish will be avenged. Let’s end the pointless conversation here. Time is money. Next we need to go to the drink booths.”</p><p>“We should stop by Shrimpy’s booth as well.” Floyd said.</p><p>“Yes, we’ll make time to visit her as well.” Jade assured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the stampede.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. 🦁 Stampede</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruggie causes a stampede.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The name of Farena’s wife comes from a real life black female warrior.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace and Deuce came by soon after Floyd left. They convinced Gwen to take a break and come watch the games with them. Gwen agreed and shut down her booth, walking around with her boyfriends, Grim on her shoulders.</p><p>"Fffaaah!! Look at it all!" Grim said in awe. "There's so many things to eat! Churros, fried cake, and there's smoked chicken, too!"</p><p>Gwen smiled. "Yeah, it smells yummy. But... after what happened... I had Trey pack me a lunch today."</p><p>"Don't worry Gwen!" Grim assured her. "Anything you buy, I'll take the first bite of to make sure it's safe to eat."</p><p>"You just want to eat more of my food!" Gwen accused.</p><p>"Tch~ In the end I didn't get picked..." Ace complained.</p><p>"Same..." Deuce moped.</p><p>Gwen patted them on the back. "There's always next year. Let's cheer on our classmates."</p><p>"But we've got an important job to do today." Deuce reminded. "We've gotta focus on that."</p><p>"You're right." Ace perked up. "We'll give it out all."</p><p>"What's that takoyaki thing?" Grim asked. "I wanna eat everything."</p><p>"I think it's octopus." Gwen answered.</p><p>"Eat. It. Later!" Ace snapped. "We have to go!"</p><p>***</p><p>"It's almost time for players to enter the stadium." Leona said to Ruggie.</p><p>Ruggie held up the bottle. "We're ready to go, give the signal anytime."</p><p>"The top batter is least year's champion, Diasomnia." Leona said. "Hmph... makes your heart race. Right?"</p><p>"Shishishi!!" Ruggie snickered. "Time to get things done!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Eh... ahem." The Announcer cleared his throat over the loudspeaker. "Welcome to the Night Raven College Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament." He began. "We apologize for the long wait. It is finally time to welcome our competitors to the field!"</p><p>The audience cheered through excitement, their cries echoing everywhere throughout the school grounds.</p><p>"First up, last year's victor! Can they make it a three-peat?" The Announcer asked, building up the team. "The reigning flash. Dia~~somnia~~~~!!!"</p><p>The crowd cheered as the Diasomnia Dorm made their way to the stadium. Leading the group was Sebek and Silver.</p><p>Ruggie sneered as he watched. "Ooh. There sure are a lot of people." He pulled the potion out of his pocket. "If we have this... Shishishi! First, the potion I got from Azul." He chugged it down.</p><p>Ruggie immediately regretted it. It felt like fire going down his throat and tasted like a festering corpse. "What is in this!?" He gagged. "It feels like it's trying to rip me apart from the inside!"</p><p>Ruggie leaned against a booth, taking deep breaths, trying his hardest not to black out. He slowly stood up. "Get my head in the game. Time to go. My unique magic! Run like a herd of wildebeests! Laugh With Me!"</p><p>Up front, near the entrance to the stadium, a visitor looked around. "Hm? What's that sound?" He wondered. His eyes widened in fear. "W-what is that!? There's a bunch of people running down the street like a parade!?"</p><p>Someone at the front of the stampede screamed. "My body is... get outta the way! Move!!!" They screamed out in warning.</p><p>A woman shrieked as she was swept up in the crowd. "Don't shove me!"</p><p>"Get away!" Another man in the stampede shouted, trying to warn everyone away. "You're gonna get trampled!"</p><p>“Ooh no!?” The Announcer gasped. “What exactly is happening here!? The audience has started running headlong down the street and dragging others into their charge! Calm down, everyone! Please calm yourselves!”</p><p>Ruggie was finding it very hard to concentrate. That potion was supposed to help, and it did, but it was a constant fight to keep his hold on this many people. Sweat beaded down his brow as Ruggie moved the crowd like puppets. He was starting to wonder if Azul had sabotaged him somehow. But why? Unless... "Oh, shit!" Ruggie cursed. "He knows about Gwen!"</p><p>It was like hell in the tournament grounds. People were scrambling to avoid getting trampled and the crowd was growing larger. Parents scooped up children, and people shouted and cursed as they ducked out of the way. Countless items were knocked over and destroyed, and it was a miracle no booths had been knocked over yet.</p><p>Cheka screamed in fear as his mother scooped him up tightly in her grasp. Queen Amina was no child, however. She climbed on top of one of the booths, noticing her guards following her lead and helping people up as well. She had no idea where her husband was, but she trusted his own guards to keep Farena safe.</p><p>Ortho scanners detected the danger even before his brother warned him. Using his rocket booths and sensors, he was able to get to safety as well. "Ortho!" His brother screamed once the call connected. "Just stay there until it's safe! Then you're coming right back to the dorm!" Ortho didn't fight his brother on this.</p><p>Azul was <em>not</em> expecting the crowd to get that large. "What the hell!? How's Ruggie getting that much use out of the potion!? He should feel like he's dying!"</p><p>The three dashed through the crowd, trying to make it too safety. Floyd, the best runner of the group, was well in the lead, Jade right behind him. But Azul had never been as fast as them, even in merform.</p><p>With a gasp, Azul tripped and fell. His glasses fell off and shattered. The crowd was almost on top of him. Two sets of strong arms plucked him up.</p><p>"This is just like that shark!" Floyd remembered as he and Jade carried Azul in between two of the booths, safe from the crowd.</p><p>"That was your fault! You wouldn't stop messing around with that crab, and the screams attracted the shark." Azul panted curling into their arms.</p><p>The eels nuzzled into him, all three grateful to be safe. Azul momentarily mourned the loss of his glass, but they had been purely for the aesthetic anyway. "Great Sea Witch, I hope our Angelfish is alright."</p><p>Ruggie wearily laughed. “Azul… even though you sabotaged that potion… this is amazing! I can’t believe I can control this many people at once!”</p><p>Ruggie honestly felt ready to die. “But it took a lot outta me… since we’ve come this far! Can you use magic on all these innocent bystanders? Even the great Malleus, prince of the Fae, couldn’t use it if he wanted to, huh!” Gathering up his remaining energy, he sent the crowd directly for the Diasomnia students. “Get trampled! Shishishi!”</p><p>“The panicked audience is heading straight for the Diasomnia team!” The Announcer shouted. “Get out of the way, everyone! Please get away!!”</p><p>“This is bad, we’ll be crushed by the crowd at this rate!” Silver shouted. “Protect Prince Malleus!”</p><p>“This way Prince Malleus! Prince Malleus!!” Sebek directed, only to gasp in terror. “We won’t make it! We’re going to be trampled!!!”</p><p>Silver screamed as the crowd converged on them. “Prince Malleus~~!!”</p><p>Ruggie mouth gaped as he watched the team go under the mass of people. “I did it… we succeeded!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Leona’s plan fall apart at the seams.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. 🦁 Ruined Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona’s plan begin to crumble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re so close to Overblot… and the mystery character.</p><p>What do you think will happen?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruggie slowly and wearily made his way to the magift stadium in the Savanahclaw dorm. He panted heavily as he approached his dorm leader. "Leona, I did it! Did you watch the broadcast?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was wonderful, Ruggie." Leona smirked. "Farewell Malleus. This year I will take the throne."</p><p>"Heh heh, long live the king!" Ruggie cheered. "Shishishi!"</p><p>"Long live the king!" The Savanaclaw students cheered. "Hooray!!"</p><p>"We heard everything." Riddle approached the group, his arms intertwined with Gwen. He was flanked by Ace, Deuce, Jack, and Grim.</p><p>Leona and Ruggie flinched, looking fearful. All of the Savanaclaw students looked on edge.</p><p>Leona quickly recovered. "Well now, if it isn't Heartslabuyl, all together. The little herbivore, all recovered and her pet raccoon. And one of our fresh-babies as the cherry on top." He sneered at Jack. "Did you transfer into Heartslabuyl?"</p><p>Jack scowled, crossing his arms. "Right now I just can't stand being on your side."</p><p>"You damn traitor!" Leona spat.</p><p>"Your actions have sullied one of our traditions." Riddle accused. "As the dorm head of Heartslabuyl that values strictness, I cannot turn a blind eye."</p><p>"Hey you little brats." Leona put a hand to his temple. "Could you save the hero of justice act for your fantasies?"</p><p>"Intentionally coming into our territory with such a small number of people, you must be outta your minds!" Ruggie sneered.</p><p>"Leona, should we take them out?" A Savanaclaw student asked eagerly.</p><p>"Hmph. Go have some fun." Leona grinned.</p><p>Gwen yelped and moved closer to Riddle as the students approached. Riddle confidently pulled out his pen. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"</p><p>The group grunted as the collars locked around their neck. "He's strong..." One of them growled.</p><p>"The dorm head class is crazy..." Another grunted, tugging at the collar like he could break it with his bare strength.</p><p>"Hmph. You're nothing worth mentioning." Riddle replied. He looked over his shoulder at Ace and Deuce. "Ace, Deuce, can you continue?"</p><p>"Good to go." Ace assured him.</p><p>"Of course!" Deuce replied.</p><p>Leona sighed. "Tch... these guys don't stand a chance against Riddle." He shook his head.</p><p>"Shishishi!" Ruggie snickered. "But even if you beat us here, you're too late to help Diasomnia!"</p><p>"Ho hoh?" Someone chuckled. "What a fascinating conversation."</p><p>Leona and Ruggie froze before slowly turning to face the voice. It was Lilia, perfectly fine, the dragon still painted on his face. Silver and Sebek flanked him on either side, their faces still painted as well.</p><p>"Who is too late?" Sebek asked, scowling.</p><p>"It's true, there is not a single injury among the Diasomnia players." Silver added, gesturing towards Gwen's group. "Thanks to all of them."</p><p>"Eh!? How!?" Ruggie demanded, ears pressed flatly against his head. "I saw you caught in the stampede..."</p><p>"Too bad!" Cater cooed, skipping into view. He wrapped Gwen in a big hug and pressed a dozen kisses to her face before facing the others again. "That was a bunch of me's in disguise thanks to my unique magic Split Card."</p><p>"Come again?" Leona snarled.</p><p>"I'd always wanted to try on the Diasomnia uniform." Cater grinned, holding up a piece sign. "I guess I got pretty lucky. I've got to put it on magicame."</p><p>"Well now." Lilia grinned. "If that's the case I would have lent you my uniform any time."</p><p>"Hmmm, Lilia, you're uniform would be a little tight on me..." Cater pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, what is this farce?" Leona demanded.</p><p>"We heard about it from Riddle." Lilia explained. "So we put on a little performance for you." He turned to smile at Gwen. "I'm glad you're alright now, you gave us quite a scare earlier."</p><p>Gwen smiled sheepishly as she remembered what happened a few minutes ago...</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, what's that sound?" Deuce asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace looked around, paling in fear. "It's a stampede! Run for it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this Leona's plan!?" Gwen shrieked as the crowd got closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The four dashed for it, trying to get ahead of the crowd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're not gonna make it!" Grim cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gwen!" Ace tried to reach for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen shut her eyes and braced herself for the pain, only to feel someone lift her up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, that was close, wasn't it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen opened her eyes. "Lilia?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilia was holding her bridal style. Sebek had Ace and Deuce under his arms like footballs. Silver was holding Grim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get you to Riddle." Lilia beamed at her.</em>
</p><p>"Th-then Malleus is?" Ruggie asked.</p><p>"Naturally, he is in good health!" Sebek bragged. "And he safely guided the panicking crowd to the coliseum without injury using magic. Be grateful!"</p><p>"T-that kind of thing is allowed?!" Ruggie shrieked.</p><p>Leona sighed. "Ah, whatever."</p><p>"Eh?!" Ruggie gasped.</p><p>"It's over." Leona said, waving his hand. "Over."</p><p>"Wait, Leona?" Ruggie turned to his dorm leader. "What are you saying..."</p><p>"Idiot." Leona looked... weary and defeated. "If Malleus is going to play at top form, there's no way we can win. There's no meaning in that kind of game. I'm dropping out."</p><p>"W-what?" Ruggie looked confused. "Malleus stuff aside, we took out all the other star players from the other dorms. But if you're not going to play, I don't know if we can make the top three... what's gonna happen to our dream?"</p><p>"No matter how much the world watches, we're just some students playing around." Leona replied. "Going along with your daydreaming was something that amused me."</p><p>"Why...?" Ruggie looked devastated. "Weren't we going to flip this world on its head!?"</p><p>"Your nagging is annoying... let me give you a dose of reality." Leona glared down at Ruggie. "You're just a worthless hyena from the slums and I'm the loathed second prince who will never be king! No matter what, that will never be overturned!"</p><p>Gwen gasped at Leona's words. It was like he was intentionally finding the cruelest words to hurt Ruggie and the other students.</p><p>"Don't... don't screw with me!" Tears pricked at Ruggie's eyes. "What the hell is that! Giving up after we've come this far..."</p><p>"Don't do this to us, Leona!" One of the Savanaclaw students begged.</p><p>"We're gonna make you play even if you fight!" Another one said.</p><p>"Ugh... pain in the ass." Leona muttered. "Shut up you bottom feeders!"</p><p>Gwen shivered. "L-Leona!" She called out. She had to stop this! His heart was completely filled! Anymore and he would go into Overblot!</p><p>Leona’s hand shot out and grabbed Ruggie by the throat. Everyone began to cough and gag as waves of smoke shot up into the air.</p><p>“W-what the hell?” Grim asked. “My nose is dry… and my eyes hurt!”</p><p>“Everything Leona touches is turning into sand…!?” Jack realized in horror.</p><p>“This is my unique magic… King’s Roar.” Leona revealed. “Ironic, isn’t is? For a prince of the savannah, that hates droughts above all, to be born with this… magic that dries out all and turns it into sand!”</p><p>“Leo…an… I can’t…!” Ruggie choked.</p><p>“Ruggie’s arm is starting to crack!” Deuce shouted.</p><p>“He can do that to people, too!?” Ace asked.</p><p>“Leona, stop this immediately!” Riddle demanded, keeping Gwen close by his side. “Off With Your Head!!!!”</p><p>The collar locked around Leona’s neck for two seconds, before shattering into pieces.</p><p>“Ffgna!? Riddle’s collar was repelled!” Grim shrieked.</p><p>“You have talent but don’t underestimate your elders.” Leona taunted. “Unfortunately for you, I have good marks in defensive magic.”</p><p>“Keh!” Riddle pushed Gwen behind him.</p><p>Leona held Ruggie up higher. “Ha ha! How’re you feeling, Ruggie? I bet it hurts.” Leona sneered at him. “Your mouth is so parched you can’t use that silver tongue of yours?”</p><p>Ruggie choked, both hands clawing at Leona’s.</p><p>“This is bad, Ruggie is in real trouble at this rate!” Jack shouted.</p><p>“We can’t let this continue!” Gwen shouted. “Leona can hurt me, but we have to stop him!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Lilia roasts Leona within an inch of his life and Leona retaliates by Overblotting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. 🦁 Enter The Deadly Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona Overblots. Gwen helps… then has to improvise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would’ve stopped everything to pet Jack in wolf form.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you have that much power, why do things like this!?" Riddle demanded.</p><p>"Why...?" Leona repeated. "How's knowing the reason going to change anything? Are you going to scold me then comfort me? In this world there are plenty of times when talent and effort make no difference." He looked at Ruggie, still struggling in his grasp. "Just like Ruggie can't do anything to me right now. So pathetic. Truly pitiful..."</p><p>Ruggie continued to choke in his grasp.</p><p>"Knock it off!" Jack shouted. "Unleash Beast!"</p><p>There was a sudden howling noise that tore through the stadium, and in a flash of light, a giant wolf was standing in Jack's place.</p><p>"That's!?" Riddle gasped as Jack snarled.</p><p>"Oh golly! He transformed into a giant wolf!?" Gwen shouted in surprise.</p><p>"The hell!?" Leona shouted in confusion, his grip loosening on Ruggie. Jack snarled and charged towards Leona, slamming into him. "Gah!" Leona was knocked back several feet, Ruggie falling out of his grasp.</p><p>Ruggie gasped for air, clutching his throat and arm.</p><p>"Leona's guard is down!" Riddle realized. "Off With Your Head!"</p><p>This time the collar actually managed to lock around Leona's neck. "Gah!" Leona tried to fight off Jack, who was keeping him pinned down.</p><p>"Very nice Riddle!" Cater cheered. "You stopped Leona's magic!"</p><p>"He let go of Ruggie!" Deuce pointed out. "Bring him here!"</p><p>Cater created a clone of himself and the two dashed forward, grabbing onto Ruggie and dragging him back to safety.</p><p>Gwen pulled out her paintbrush and a bottle of ink, creating bandages for Ruggie's wound.</p><p>"Sebek, let's get any injured out of here." Silver said.</p><p>"Don't assume to give me orders, Silver!" Sebek snapped. But, begrudgingly, he followed his senior away.</p><p>"Dammit...!" Leona cursed. "A collar, and a lion like me...!?" He glared up at the wolf of top of him. "Jack! Where the hell did you get your hands on a banned transformation potion?"</p><p>Jack morphed back to normal. "Unleash Beast!" He explained, climbing off of Leona. "My unique magic lets me shape-shift into a wolf!"</p><p>"Huh... you can use magic to become an actual dog?" Leona asked, siting up. "That's certainly unique!"</p><p>"Leona... I... I...!" Jack clenched his fists. "I wanted to get into this school because I looked up to you! Where has the Leona I admired gone to!?"</p><p>"Don't just shove your dreams onto me..." Leona said. "So annoying..."</p><p>"I may not have the right to say anything but, I can't stand to look at you right now." Riddle shook his head. "Confine yourself to your room and cool your head for a bit!"</p><p>"You really are a selfish, lazy, asshole, Leona!" Gwen added.</p><p>Leona blinked, looking slightly taken aback, before scowling. "What do any of you know?" He asked. "Preaching on and on just like my brother..."</p><p>"Hmph." Lilia gave Leona a disappointed look. "Men like you are much more suited for that collar than a crown. Listening to a royal lion of the savannah talk like this is appalling."</p><p>"Huh!?" Leona looked pissed.</p><p>"You appear to be lamenting how you'll never be king due to natural skills and order of birth but..." Lilia smirked condescendingly. "You live slothful if you aren't rewarded, if things don't go according to your expectations you become petty and find fault in your retainers."</p><p>Lilia closed his eyes, looking like he was trying to calm himself down. "And you had the gall..." He shot Leona a deadly glare. "You had the nerve to attack Gwen, tainting her food and almost killing her!"</p><p>Reminded of this fact, everyone turned to glare sharply at Leona. Leona said and did nothing, but his ears flattened against his head.</p><p>Lilia gestures towards Gwen. "She is one of the kindest souls that has ever graced these halls! She is beloved of the Diasomnia dorm! You had the nerve to attack her, and for what!? Because she was slowly catching on to you!? Because she wouldn't bow to your whim!? And you weren't even brave enough to confront her on your own! You resorted to cowardly underhanded methods to hurt her."</p><p>Lilia took a deep breath and calmed down. "To become a king as you are... the thought of you becoming a competitor to our Lord Malleus makes me laugh." He shook his head. "Even if you are able to defeat him, as king as you hold that rotten grudge in your heart... you will never become a true king!"</p><p>Leona was silent for a few moments. Then he started to laugh. "Ha, ha ha... ah, you're right. You're precisely right. It's like you said... hahahaha!"</p><p>Gwen shivered. This feeling... it was just like when Riddle... "Leona!" She called. "Please..." She extended a hand to him.</p><p>Leona just stared at her for a few minutes. Then he looked away. "I can never become king... no matter how hard I work...!"</p><p>The pressure was building up. The ground began to shake.</p><p>"What's going on!?" Grim asked. "All my fur is standing on end!"</p><p>"Leona's magic is increasing rapidly..." Riddle clutched his pen tightly as the sand began to build and swirl around them. "Grr, I can't, keep the seal on...!!!"</p><p>"No. This isn't magic at all." Lilia's face paled, and he took a step backwards, moving closer to Gwen and Riddle. "This amount of evil, negative energy... he can't be!"</p><p>"Everyone, get back!" Cater cried.</p><p>The collar around Leona's neck shattered to pieces. Leona stood up slowly. The sky was beginning to darken as the world continued to shake.</p><p>"He blew off Riddle's magic sealing collar!?" Cater shouted in shock.</p><p>Leona placed a hand over his eye. "I've been loathed since I was born, no place to belong and no future in sight. That will never change, even if I try." Leona lamented. "This agony, this despair... how could any of you possibly understand!"</p><p>Gwen shrieked. "Leona!" She cried as she watched the ink take over his heart.</p><p>As the ink dripped off of him, Leona growled, sounding like a feral beast.</p><p>"What the hell!?" Jack took a step back. "Leona just underwent some kind of transformation!"</p><p>"That's a... blot incarnation!" Deuce realized.</p><p>"He's going evil berserker mode just like Riddle did!?" Grim shrieked.</p><p>Riddle held Gwen close, using his cape to shield them from the sand. "Retreat on your own if you can stand!" He commanded. "Ace, Deuce, carry the injured outside. Lilia, please go get the teachers for assistance!"</p><p>"Yes!" Ace and Deuce agreed, running off.</p><p>"Understood." Lilia nodded. "Hang in there until I return." He teleported away in a shower of sparks.</p><p>Leona growled again, pieces of the ground splitting apart and levitating.</p><p>"Why do we always get involved in scary things?" Cater whined. "I'm not made for this kind of stuff!"</p><p>"I won't mind if you run away in fear." Riddle replied.</p><p>"Trey would have my head if I left you and Gwen-Chan here all alone." Cater shook his head. "I've got your back, Dorm Head."</p><p>Gwen pulled out her paintbrush. "I'm ready to fight as well!"</p><p>"I don't really get what's going on but we just have to knock Leona back to his senses, right?" Jack added.</p><p>Ruggie, who had been laying at Gwen's feet, reached up and grabbed onto her pants. "I... I'll help too..." He coughed. "I can't just stay here after all he said..."</p><p>"<strong>A lowly hyena is going to defy me</strong>?" Leona snarled. He laughed. "<strong>What a dumb joke. None of you will see the morning sun</strong>!"</p><p>"If we catch him, we're gonna be in the magical shift tournament!" Grim realized. "No holding back!"</p><p>Gwen uncapped an ink bottle. "Here he comes! Let's go everyone!"</p><p>Leona snarled, charging at them. Gwen flicked her paintbrush at the ground, and a pillar shot out of the ground, launching Leona into the air.</p><p>Leona simply flipped in midair and landed solidly on the ground, causing it to crumble around him.</p><p>Jack turned into a wolf again and charged. The fight between the two was brutal, lion against wolf. Leona managed to pick up Jack and throw him. Luckily, Jack turned back to normal as he landed on Cater and Ruggie.</p><p>Riddle pushed Gwen behind him. "Little Rabbit, make something to interfere with his manipulation of sand."</p><p>Gwen looked around, trying to think. "Oh, um... golly..."</p><p>Riddle charged at Leona, firing off spells. Leona growled, turning collars into dust and spraying sand into Riddle's eyes.</p><p>Riddle shouted in pain as he tried to rub the sand out of his eyes. Leona stalked towards him. "<strong>You should've just stayed in your tea garden</strong>."</p><p>Leona was hit with a spray of water. He snarled, dripping wet. "<strong>Alright, who has the balls</strong>!?" He turned to see Gwen, holding a hose connecting to a fire hydrant.</p><p>"Eep!" Gwen dropped the hose and backed off as Leona approached.</p><p>"Gwen-Chan!" Cater tried to untangle himself from Jack and Ruggie. "Run!"</p><p>"<strong>You fucking bitch</strong>!" Leona snarled at her. "<strong>You just can't stay out of my way</strong>!"</p><p>"Get outta here, Kitten!" Ruggie shouted.</p><p>Gwen turned to run, but she was a regular girl trying to outrun a lion. She wasn't surprised when Leona caught her.</p><p>"<strong>You should know better than to try to escape me prey</strong>!" He snarled at her.</p><p>"Leona!" She whimpered, trying to get out of his grasp. Her ink bottle had shattered against the ground, leaving her paintbrush useless in her hand. "Leona, please." She begged, reaching a hand up and cupping his cheek.</p><p>Leona rested his face in palm, his face turning soft for a moment. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled into her hand. "<strong>My prey... just this once... I'm going to get what I deserve</strong>."</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened as Leona smashed his lips onto hers. It was a lot rougher than her kiss with Riddle. Leona's fangs nipped at her lips, threatening to break the skin.</p><p>Gwen panicked. In a moment of pure instinct, she brought up her paintbrush and stabbed Leona in the eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen goes to save Leona, and remembers the person she calls Teacher.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. 🦁 Leona Kingscholar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen travels through Leona’s memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m trying to redeem Leona in your eyes. Is it working?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Leona?" Gwen called out, looking around. She was in an empty expanse of darkness. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>Gwen started walking. "I'm coming to find you!" She called out again. As she walked, she could hear Leona's voice.</p><p>
  <em>Since I was born, it's felt like there's an immovable stone atop my head.</em>
</p><p>Gwen could see something in the distance. "Is that..." She ran towards it. "A door! Just like with Riddle!"</p><p>Gwen threw the door open and dashed inside, finding herself in the halls of a palace. Nearby were two people, both with zebra features.</p><p>"Huh... His Highness Farena is so bright and cheerful but..." The male looked annoyed. "Why is his younger brother so hard to please..."</p><p>The woman nodded in agreement. “On top of that, he can use magic that can change anything to sand. So terrifying.”</p><p>“Could the two of you keep your mouths shut?” A third servant, looking a bit like a giraffe, came around the corner and glared. “What if someone heard you?”</p><p>“What?” Gwen was taken aback. “How could someone say such cruel things?” Something flickered in the corner of her eye. It was a tail. It was Leona’s tail. He had been listening. “Oh, Leona!”</p><p>Gwen rounded the corner to see him, but when she turned the corner, she was back in the empty space.</p><p>“It’ll be okay.” She said. “I’m coming Leona! Just hold on!” Gwen called out. She started to walk again as Leona’s voice echoed out.</p><p>
  <em>Had I been born first, I’m sure they’d sing a different tune. “His Highness Leona is so thoughtful and an extremely formidable wizard. Completely different from his carefree brother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But because I was born second instead everything I do gets nitpicked, they extol the first born at the expense of the second. No matter what I do, I’ll never be first.</em>
</p><p>Gwen saw another door and opened it. “Is this his bedroom?” She wondered, looking around. Someone was lying in the bed.</p><p>It was Leona. He was a few years younger, by about five or six years. He looked asleep, but Gwen could tell he was just deep in thought.</p><p>The door behind her slammed opened. Gwen flinched and turned to see who was coming in. Leona’s eyes opened, but all he did was tug the pillow closer to him.</p><p>The new person was older than Leona by a good few years. His hair and fur were a bright red. He gently closed the door behind him before glaring at Leona.</p><p>“Leona!” He snapped. “Why were you not present at the ceremony today?”</p><p>“So that must be Farena.” Gwen realized.</p><p>“Ceremony?” Leona asked, twisting his face into a thoughtful expression. His eyes widened in mock realization. “Ahh, that doting-parent-party you threw to show off your son to the people?”</p><p>Leona rolled his eyes and turned over, putting his back to what must have been his older brother. “My apologies. It seems I fell back asleep.”</p><p>Farena walked closer to the bed. “It’s an important day to show the people the face of their future king.”</p><p>Leona rolled back over onto his back. “It truly is an auspicious day.” He said in a self-degrading tone. “It’s the day the loathed second prince forever lost his claim to the throne.”</p><p>Farena’s face shifted into a mix of concern and pity. There was a hint of anger in there as well. “Don’t talk like that!” He chastised.</p><p>Leona turned his head to look at his brother. “The first born really has it easy.” He said in a low, almost angry tone. Jealousy was written all over his face. “Even if all you do is laze about sleeping or singing all day, you can become king.”</p><p>Farena sighed, looking exasperated. Gwen got the feeling this topic of conversation was brought up often. Farena pinched the bridge of his nose. “Leona… you are intelligent.” He said, like he was trying to remind Leona of that fact. “Certainly there are things you can do for this country even though you can’t become king.”</p><p>Leona sat up, glaring at his brother. “If becoming king was something achieved with intelligence I would have no shortage of motivation.”</p><p>Leona got up from the bed and began to leave.</p><p>“Leona.” Farena said, turning to watch his brother’s movements. “Stop right there, Leona!”</p><p>Leona slammed the door closed, not sparing his brother another look. Gwen hurried out after him.</p><p>“Leona!!!” She shouted. “Leona! I’m almost there! Just hold on!” This time she started running through the darkness after him.</p><p>
  <em>Why is it that just because I was born a few years later I have to go through all of this? I can study everything, learn all the magic there is in the world… From the moment I was born until the day I die, I will never be seen as greater than my brother and I will never be king.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was I born the second prince? Why will I forever be barred from being number one? Why? Why? Why? Life is unfair.</em>
</p><p>“LEONA!!!!!” Gwen screamed, tearing through the darkness. “LEONA, PLEASE!! I’m here!”</p><p>Gwen wound up in a familiar area. The place from her nightmares. The throne was empty, but she could see Leona.</p><p>Leona was standing upright, but was sinking into ink. He was sinking much more slowly than Riddle had been. A quick glance at his feet showed why. Leona had been placed in quick sand.</p><p>“Leona!” Gwen cried. She rushed over to him, grabbing his shoulders. “Wake up! Please!”</p><p>Leona stirred slowly. “Hmn…” His eyes widened. “Oi! What are you doing here!?”</p><p>“I’m saving you!” Gwen replied, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>“What? Why?” Leona asked. “I’ve done nothing to deserve this from you.”</p><p>“I don’t care!” Gwen shouted back. “No one deserves this! You don’t deserve this!”</p><p>The sand around them grew bigger, sucking Gwen in as well.</p><p>“Get out of here, Herbivore!” Leona commanded.</p><p>“No! I’m not going to leave you!” Gwen shook her head, burying her face in his chest.</p><p>The sand was rapidly swallowing them, turning into ink. Leona grabbed onto Gwen’s thighs and lifted her up with all his strength, trying to keep her head above the sand and ink for as long as possible.</p><p>Gwen’s eyes widened as she remembered something her teacher once told her…</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“T-teacher… you’re hurt!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, this? Pft… this is nothing. Trust me, I’ve had way worse. And don’t call me teacher!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is all my fault.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, it is. What did I tell you about playing that deep in the woods, you brat!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh… look, you did good, calling for me, brat. If you need me like that again, just call. I’ll know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise, Teacher.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said not to call me that!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, …”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen stuck her hand up. “TEACHER! I need your help! TEACHER!” The sand was up to her neck, and Leona’s face was almost entirely buried.</p><p>“MYZ!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… we meet Gwen’s teacher… wait, don’t call him that! We meet Myz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. 🐺 Myz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen summons her old teacher, Myz. Leona must face his inner demons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while. Work and college were kicking my butt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand grabbed Gwen's hair by the roots and tugged hard, pulling her out of the quicksand ink mixture. She kept her hands wrapped tight around Leona. She wouldn't leave him behind.</p><p>"Catch ya breath. Or die. I don't give a shit." A voice snarked.</p><p>Gwen shakily reached a hand up to rub her head. That had hurt! She looked over to see Leona was much the same way. Knowing Myz, they grabbed Leona by the braids.</p><p>Gwen looked up. "Teacher, you saved us!" She slowly stood up. "I'm so happy to see you!"</p><p>Myz had always radiated power. Their fingernails were painted black, and their white hair was chopped wildly and crazily, falling to their chin. Their heather eyes gleamed with power... and madness. Tattoos of ancient sigils and runes covered their bare arms, and Gwen knew more lay beneath their outfit.</p><p>"Have you caught your breath?" Myz asked, sounding concerned. "Good! I'm glad. Means I can do <em>this</em>."</p><p>THUD!!</p><p>"Owie!" Gwen ducked and covered her now even more sore head. "That hurt!"</p><p>"Good! What have I told you about calling me Teacher, you damn brat!?" Myz demanded.</p><p>"Sorry!" Gwen whimpered.</p><p>"What the fuck!?" Leona asked.</p><p>Gwen turned to face Leona. "Leona, this is my te-... this is Myz. Or, their more official title, the King of Beasts."</p><p>Leona blinked. He looked at Gwen, then to Myz, then back to Gwen. "Bullshit."</p><p>Myz snickered. "Dumbass, don't you know? The brat's from an alternate world. Alternate world, alternate Great Seven. King Pussy Cat doesn't exist in our world."</p><p>Leona growled at hearing Myz's degrading name of the King that his dorm was founded on. "Well then, what the hell are they doing here?"</p><p>Myz actually looked confused. "Gwen called for me." They turned to Gwen. "Damn, brat, how much can you not remember?"</p><p>"I remember you. How's Hayato?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"That bird brain? Pain in my ass as always." Myz rolled their eyes, but Gwen could see the fond smile on their face. They turned to Leona. "You wanna get outta here, kitty cat?"</p><p>"I would do literally <em>anything</em> to be away from you." Leona replied.</p><p>Myz started walking away. "Follow me."</p><p>Gwen followed after them, realizing the group had found itself in an lush jungle. Leona begrudgingly followed after the two. "Teach-"</p><p>Myz glared over their shoulder, holding up a tattooed fist.</p><p>"Uh, Myz, how'd we get here?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Brat, as much as I would honestly love to spend three whole fucking hours discussing your weird ass magic... no." Myz turned and kept walking. "Besides, we don't have enough time."</p><p>Myz led the two to a lake in the middle of the oasis. Two streams fed into into. One was full of beautiful clear water. The other... looked sick. Black sludge trickled through it, and it radiated sickness.</p><p>"Dare you to drink it." Myz said.</p><p>"Myz!" Gwen chastised. "Not the time."</p><p>Leona walked over to the corrupted river and bent down. For a moment, Gwen was afraid Leona would put his hand in. Instead, Leona just sighed and stood up.</p><p>"God... I'm gonna have to kick my own ass, huh?" Leona turned around.</p><p>"Yep." Myz nodded. "It can be fun. I kick my ass every once in a while."</p><p>Leona wisely choose to ignore that. He turned to Gwen.</p><p>"So, this place, its like a sanctuary." Gwen explained. "We can catch our breath for a few minutes before we fight him."</p><p>"We?" Leona asked. "Why are you helping me?" He demanded. "I have been nothing but a piece of shit to you. I fed you nuts!"</p><p>"YOU DID WHAT!?" Myz demanded, British accent thickening with their wrath.</p><p>"Because I care about you." Gwen admitted. "Honestly, you should have seen how Myz treated me when we first met."</p><p>"At least I didn't purposely give you an allergic reaction!" Myz protested.</p><p>"No, but you turned me into a mouse and almost ate me." Gwen reminded.</p><p>"Let's not focus on me. This is about the cat." Myz said. "Let's go."</p><p>"Are you ready Leona?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"You're really sticking by my side?" Leona asked. "Then don't leave my side during this. Not even for a second."</p><p>"I promise." Gwen agreed.</p><p>"I don't." Myz rolled their eyes. "Let's get moving."</p><p>Myz led the the two out of the jungle and to the edge. Where the grass and sand ended was black ink. "Once we leave, this place will disappear." They said. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Leona nodded. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>The group stepped out of the jungle and into the ink. Leona led the way back to the area where the ink almost swallowed him.</p><p>Unlike the Tyrant, the Rebel was furiously digging at the sand. "<strong>Where the fuck is he</strong>!?" The Rebel demanded. "<strong>I want his heart!! I need his heart</strong>!"</p><p>"Right here." Leona called. He tapped his chest as the Rebel turned and glared. "Come dig it out of me."</p><p>Gwen pulled her paintbrush out of her pocket. "But we won't let you!" She said defiantly. "We're getting out of here!"</p><p>The Rebel smirked. "<strong>The best prey is always the one that fights back</strong>." He cracked his knuckles. "<strong>I'm going to enjoy breaking the two of you</strong>."</p><p>The Rebel roared, and a giant lion clawed its way out of the ink. "<strong>I'll let this guy play with you Leona. I'll tame my prey myself</strong>."</p><p>The lion charged, and Gwen went to dip her paint in the ink as Leona took out his pen. They didn't need to do anything.</p><p>"<strong>How the hell did you do that</strong>?!" The Rebel demanded.</p><p>The giant white wolf snarled. "Fuck you that's how!"</p><p>"That's why he's called the king of beasts." Gwen explained. "There is no form of animal he does not process. I really, really hope he turns into my favorite."</p><p>"Hey! Let's play a game." Myz said cheerfully. "I'll beat the lion with only three animal forms. As for the rules... no magic! Just brute strength. And I won't turn into anything silly, like say.... a pink dragon."</p><p>"<strong>I don't care about anything you do</strong>." The Rebel rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Kay!" Myz turned their massive head towards a stunned Leona and excited Gwen. "I'll play with the cat. You kick your ass."</p><p>Myz howled and charged at the lion.</p><p>Leona and Gwen braced themselves for the Rebel to charge at them. Leona flicked his pen and moved the sand so that the Rebel became stuck in it. Gwen used her pen and made handcuffs wrap around his hands.</p><p>"<strong>You're an coward. You could have anything you ever wanted, but you never take it! I'll beat Malleus, I'll become king, and that little prey will be my queen</strong>." The Rebel boasted. With a flick of his wrists, the handcuffs snapped. The sand exploded around his feet, spraying into their eyes.</p><p>Leona growled and pulled Gwen close, shielding her eyes from the sand. "You won't fucking touch her!" Leona vowed.</p><p>The Rebel sneered, and kept approaching them. His own lion was thrown into him, pinning him to the ground. "<strong>What the fuck!?</strong>"</p><p>Myz bounded forward, now looking like a lion with almost orange looking fur and a black mane. "This is form two! One more to go!"</p><p>The Rebel dug himself out from underneath the lion. The Rebel and Leona rushed towards each other, abandoning magic for sheer brute force.</p><p>"Now... for my favorite form." Myz grinned.</p><p>Everyone froze at Myz changed their form. Now, they were a giant purple dragon...... a goofy looking one.</p><p>"<strong>You bastard</strong>!" The Rebel snarled. "<strong>You said no dragons</strong>!"</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." Myz shook their reptilian head. "I said no <em>pink</em> dragons. I'm clearly purple."</p><p>And at the same time that Myz lit the lion on fire, Leona summoned his unique magic.</p><p>"KING'S ROAR!!" Leona shouted, blowing a hold on the Rebel's chest.</p><p>The Rebel sunk to his knees as Myz destroyed the lion completely.</p><p>"<strong>I wanted your heart. I thought, with the strength from your heart, nothing could stop me</strong>." The Rebel admitted.</p><p>Leona shook his head. "How bothersome. We never would have succeeded." He put his hand to his face. "Damn, we did a lot of messed up shit."</p><p>The Rebel gave Gwen a look. "<strong>Don't give up on her. She's the one thing we should actively fight for, no matter what</strong>."</p><p>Leona smirked. "I'm not letting go of her that easily."</p><p>The Rebel smiled back before dissolving into the ink.</p><p>Myz returned to their normal form as a mirror formed from the ink. “There you go. Back to where you came from.”</p><p>“Myz, wait!” Gwen grabbed onto the back of their cloak as they turned to leave. “Tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>Myz shrugged. “That’s a Merlin question, brat.” They smiled. “I’ll tell Merlin and Hayato you said hi.”</p><p>“Leona!” Ruggie’s voice shouted from the mirror, drawing her attention.</p><p>Gwen looked back at Myz, but they were already gone. “Oh.”</p><p>“Kitten.” Leona said. He held out a hand. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Gwen smiled and took his hand, the two waking to the mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha! You all thought it would be Lion King, but it was Madame Mim from Sword in the Stone all along!</p><p>Next time… Leona has to face consequences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. 🦁 Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona and Ruggie must pay the price for what they did. The others have a good solution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naw, Jack has a cute smile. Two more chapter or so, and we’ll be done with Savanaclaw.</p><p>Also… look, some people on Wattpad were doing this, and it bugged me. Myz goes by They/Them. I get accidentally using him, but everyone on Wattpad kept using Him and it bothered me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Wake up!!" A voice called.</p><p>"Huh?" Leona slowly opened his eyes. Grim grinned at him.</p><p>"You're finally awake!" Grim cheered. "We weren't sure what to do if you stayed passed out like that!"</p><p>Riddle nodded. "Yes, and now you can let go of Gwen."</p><p>Leona looked down to see Gwen curled up in his arms, still asleep. Riddle reached out to take her, but instinctively, Leona held her closer to his chest and snarled. Riddle flinched back, looking furious.</p><p>Unfortunately, Leona's actions caused Gwen to wake up. "Mmh... Leona?" Gwen looked up at him, sleepily. "Oh! We did it!" She sat up in his grasp, giving him a hug.</p><p>Gwen climbed out of his lap and into Riddle and Cater's arms. Leona frowned at the loss. Gwen whispered something into their ears and the two nodded before taking off.</p><p>Grim glared at Leona. "Now then, go ahead and confess that all of the accidents were part of your plan."</p><p>Gwen giggled as Leona cast a wide-eyed innocent look on his face. "What... come again?"</p><p>"Mr. Kingscholar." Crowley approached the group. "You fell into an Overblot rampage due to being consumed by blot and negative energy. Do you not remember?"</p><p>Crowley turned to fuss over Gwen. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Did Kingscholar hurt you?!"</p><p>"No, I'm fine!" Gwen assured him. "Leona didn't hurt me... he just kissed me."</p><p>"WHAT!?" Crowley squawked.</p><p>Leona rubbed at his temples. "I went on a rampage... Overblot? You're kidding..." He muttered. Then he froze. "Wait, I did what to her?!" His ears pressed flat against his head as he remembered what he did. Leona pressed a hand to his lips, remembering the feel of her lips against his.</p><p>"More importantly, the magical shift tournament is about to begin." Grim interrupted. "If you don't confess we can't get our prize and play in the tournament!"</p><p>"Huh?" Leona asked. "What're you talking about?"</p><p>"They went after you in order to get permission from the Headmaster to play in the magical shift tournament." Jack explained.</p><p>"Eh?" Ruggie gave Gwen and Grim a surprised look. "You did it for something like that?"</p><p>"Something like that!?" Grim hissed. "You went around injuring people for something like that."</p><p>"Ugh, th-that's... right, I guess." Ruggie was forced to admit.</p><p>"Then it's safe to assume that the series of accidents around campus were all your dorm's doing?" Crowley asked Leona.</p><p>Leona sighed. "Yeah, they were."</p><p>"Understood." Crowley nodded. "Then, first of all, Savanaclaw Dorm is disqualified from this year's tournament. Further punishment will be decided after I have discussed it with those that you injured. Is that clear?"</p><p>Leona scowled, crossing his arms. "Crystal."</p><p>"Headmaster, please wait a moment." Riddle called. Riddle and Cater were leading a small group towards Crowley and the others.</p><p>"Mr. Rosehearts?" Crowley asked. "And you all are..."</p><p>"Yes." Riddle gestured to Trey and Jamil behind him, as well as the other students Gwen recognized as Ruggie's victims. "They are all the victims in the accidents."</p><p>"Headmaster, as the victims we have a request to ask of you." Trey said respectfully. "Could you please refrain from disqualifying Savanaclaw and have them play in the tournament?"</p><p>"What is this now?" Crowley asked. "Are you saying... to let them off?"</p><p>"You guys..." Ruggie looked a little touched as Jack scratched his head in confusion.</p><p>"No, we're not letting them off." Jamil corrected.</p><p>"If Savanaclaw doesn't play then we can't get the payback we so crave." Trey added with a smirk.</p><p>"Eh, eeehhh?!" Ruggie and Jack were taken aback by the truth.</p><p>"Payback!?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Personal squabbles involving magic are prohibited on campus." Riddle recited.</p><p>"Magical shift is a well respected sport, right?" Trey asked. "However, it is also known as a field where you can have an all out magical battle... you know."</p><p>"Yeah." A Heartslabuyl student nodded. "I won't get any closure if I don't get at least one hit on you guys."</p><p>"Time for battle!" The Pomefiore student shouted. "Pick up the glove!"</p><p>"I don't know what happened to you all but Savanaclaw looks to be in worse shape than all of us." Jamil pointed out.</p><p>"Since we know who the culprit is I think getting rid of our grudge with a game of magical shift is rather convenient." Trey said.</p><p>"Leona, didn't you say something before?" Cater put a finger to his chin. "About how during the game you can use any attack without violating the rules."</p><p>"Normally it would be off with your head for using our traditions to settle personal grudges but..." Riddle trailed off. "This is what Trey and the others wish. I'll turn a blind eye this once."</p><p>"I understand how you must be feeling." Crowley said. "However, I'm not sure wether or not Savanaclaw can be in the tournament like this. Especially you, Mr. Kingscholar, can you even stand right now?"</p><p>"Hmm... hmph, hahahaha!" Leona laughed, standing up. "Don't underestimate me, Crowley. I could take on some wounded herbivores in my sleep."</p><p>"Those are big words." Jamil smirked, crossing his arms.</p><p>"I have zero intention of apologizing." Leona said confidently. "If that's what you want then force me to on the field."</p><p>"There you have it, Headmaster." Trey smiled. "Are you alright with this?"</p><p>"My goodness." Crowley looked mildly impressed. "I'm the fool for thinking you would have some impressive speech prepared. Alright. I shall allow Savanaclaw to play in the tournament as planned. As the headmaster I'd also like to avoid having something like this be broadcast to the world on the day of the tournament."</p><p>"Yeah... that sounds like a good idea." Gwen nodded.</p><p>Crowley clapped his hands together. “Well then, the audience is waiting for all the players to present themselves. Better get ready.”</p><p>“I should get going…” Leona said, only for Ruggie to reach out and grab his arm. Leona growled in pain. “Crap, ow…”</p><p>Ruggie glared at his dorm leader. “Just so you know, I haven’t forgiven you or anything.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Leona replied through clenched teeth.</p><p>“But… how to put this?” Ruggie let go of his arm. “I never want to see you make a miserable face like that again. That arrogant smirk you usually have suits you much better. Like this!”</p><p>Ruggie smirked gleefully. “Laugh With Me!” He put his fingers in his mouth and tugged, forming a smile on his lips.</p><p>Leona was forced to do the same. “Oww owow! Wah dah hell, Raffie!”</p><p>“Shishishi!” Ruggie snickered. “Ay, awayz whated to traye dis onse oh nyou!”</p><p>“Stahp righ nahw!” Leona demanded.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jack asked. “Heh.” A small smile formed on his lips.</p><p>Gwen had been giggling madly the whole time, having to lean on Riddle for support. Seeing Jack actually crack a smile made it worse. “He smiled! All’s well that ends well.”</p><p>“I’m not smiling or anything.” Jack denied, making Gwen cackle even harder. Jack just shook his head at her. “You guys really came through for us. Thanks to you I can give it my all too.”</p><p>Riddle wrapped his arms around a giggling Gwen. “From here on out we’re rivals.” He declared. “We won’t pull any punches.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jack replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… everyone gets ready to play.</p><p>Check out this awesome fanart:</p><p>Gwen’s character sheet: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/642875155735052288/who-is-gwen-here-is-the-answer-gwens</p><p>Facial expressions for Gwen: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/642875299810377728/some-various-facial-expressions-for-gwen</p><p>A timeline for Gwen’s hair: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/642875604774043648/a-haircut-a-timeline-of-gwens-hair</p><p>https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/642875642577289216/gwens-hair-part-two</p><p>Gwen’s school uniform, lab coat, and gym uniform: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/642875698253545472/gwens-school-uniform-science-labcoat-and-gym</p><p>Gwen’s casual clothes and pajamas: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/642875742765629440/slumber-party-gwens-casual-outfit-and-her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. 🦁 Sudden Exhibition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Grim want their reward. A strange solution is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter folks. How are we feeling about Leona now? Has he redeemed himself to you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey hey, Headmaster!" Grim called. "We found the culprit just like you asked! You're gonna let us play in the tournament like you promised, right?!"</p><p>"Eh!?" Crowley looked surprised before a look of realization bloomed on his face. "Ahh~ I did promise you that. It's most definitely impossible, we've already announced the tournament line up. What should we do about this?"</p><p>"Eeeeehhh!!!" Grim shrieked, wide-eyed. "That's cruel! You scammer!!"</p><p>"It's okay, Crowley." Gwen said, taking hold of Grim. "Grim and I can just do the face paint booth. It's already pretty popular." Gwen sighed. "Golly, and I was just starting to get excited to play.</p><p>Grim squirmed in her grasp. "I'm gonna light your lying ass on fire! Ffgnaa~~~~!"</p><p>"Wait wait wait!" Crowley held up a hand. "Pause in your lighting things on fire. I'll come up with an idea." Crowley hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>"I know!" Crowley snapped his fingers. "How about playing in a special exhibition match? It will be like the opening act before the main event. I'm sure you'll be able to show off!"</p><p>"Show off?!" Grim said excitedly.</p><p>"Why of course." Crowley beamed.</p><p>"I'm good to go as long as I can show off!" Grim flew out of Gwen's grasp and punched a paw in the air happily. "Yay~ I'm gonna get a bunch of scouts after everyone sees my greatness on TV!"</p><p>"But don't we need seven people for magift." Gwen pointed out. "What about the extra team members? I could call the ghosts, but even then we would only have five."</p><p>"Extra members... hmm, what to do..." Crowley said absentmindedly, putting a hand to his chin. "And we need a team for you to play against, maybe I can get a staff team together..."</p><p>"Ffgna!? Did you forget that too!?" Grim asked.</p><p>"We heard everything." Arms wrapped around Gwen. Ace and Deuce had come back.</p><p>"For extra members, we'll take those spots." Deuce volunteered.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Riddle asked. "Aren't both of you on team Heartslabuyl?"</p><p>"There's no rule that says you can't join another dorm's team." Ace pointed out with a grin.</p><p>Trey laughed. "I've never thought about it before but you're right."</p><p>"That sounds like fun!" Cater grinned. "I wanna join Gwen-Chan's team too~"</p><p>"Cater, you're one of our regular members!" Riddle reminded.</p><p>"Tch." Cater remained smiling, but it now looked strained.</p><p>"Just cheering for our classmates from the side would be boring." Ace said. "I'll do whatever it takes to play."</p><p>"I-I'm not like him!" Deuce protested. "I purely want to help out my dear friends."</p><p>"If it's an opponent you're looking for, Savanaclaw will take you on." Jack volunteered. Leona and Ruggie looked less than thrilled at this idea.</p><p>"Ffna? You guys will?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Would you rather play against the teachers?" Jack asked.</p><p>Gwen considered this. While Trein would more than likely just stand there instead of doing anything, the others would be a problem. Crowley was a goofball, but still very formidable at magic. Vargas would absolutely dominate the field. And by god, she did not want to be on the opposing team from Crewel for any reason whatsoever. She had played with Sam before, and he hit <em>hard</em>! Yeah... she'd rather play against Savanaclaw.</p><p>"You're actually a pretty cool guy." Ace noted.</p><p>"D-don't get the wrong idea." Jack snapped, looking flustered. "I just don't want to be indebted to you."</p><p><em>Aw, he's like a much sweeter version of Myz.</em> Gwen thought. <em>Oh golly! He's the exact mix of Myz and Hayato!</em></p><p>Jack turned to look at his seniors. "You guys fine with that?" He asked.</p><p>"Uughh~" Ruggie groaned. "We're already about to keel over but you want to throw on one more game? Jack, you're a demon..."</p><p>"Huuugh. This is a pain." Leona sighed. "Whatever, just come at us all at once, damn herbivores. Even if it's just an exhibition it's still a match. Be prepared."</p><p>"Pew... what a relief." Crowley sighed, looking immensely relieved. "I was about to get another three hour long lecture from Mr. Trien."</p><p>Everyone shuddered in fear at that statement, just imaging the scenario or reliving the horror.</p><p>"You're team has gathered four players." Crowley counted. "All you need is three more than you can play."</p><p>"Hey, it's still not enough!?" Grim hissed. "We even got people from another dorm to join us! Why are there only two people in our dorm?!"</p><p>Gwen smiled. "Well, actually, we aren't the only ones. Weren't you listening to what I said?"</p><p>"Ah! That's right!" Grin realized. "Residents are those who live in the dorm, right?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, that's what it boils down too." Ace answered, not catching on.</p><p>"Then there are more than just us living in Ramshackle Dorm!" Grim said triumphantly.</p><p>“The ghosts!” Gwen revealed. “They were amazing players from 90 years ago.”</p><p>“Eeh?” Crowley asked. “You’re going to enter the ghosts as the other players!?”</p><p>“They said they were pretty good back in the day so this is great!” Grim replied. “I’ll go get them! Yahooo! I’m gonna be on TV~” Grim cheered, racing off.</p><p>“Does anything go…” Jack looked on in confusion. “Can ghosts even play properly?”</p><p>“I think it’s fine?” Ace answered, but he still looked confused as well. “Gwen may be playing but she can’t use the kind of magic that the rest of us use.”</p><p>“I realized I’m going to be on TV and now I’m nervous…” Deuce muttered.</p><p>“Let us head back to the stadium…” Crowley cut in. “Everyone, did somebody see a black rock drop somewhere around here?”</p><p>“Eh?” Ace replied. “Black rock?”</p><p>“Did you drop something, Headmaster?” Deuce asked.</p><p>“No… if you don’t see it then it’s fine.” Crowley said, but he still looked concerned. “Let’s hurry to the coliseum.”</p><p>“Gwen.” Jack grinned at her. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Everyone, good luck!” Gwen cheered. “Off to the Magical Shift Tournament!”</p><p>“Wait, actually, before we go…” Crowley turned to Gwen. “Miss Brookes, if you wouldn’t mind.” He gestured towards Savanaclaw’s ruined stadium.</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Gwen held up her paintbrush, dripping in the ink of Leona’s overblot. With a few flicks and swishes, the stadium was fully prepared.</p><p>Leona let out an impressed whistle. “Not bad Kitten.”</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen had been given a magical staff that would let her play along. The game had been going great. Gwen was doing a good job keeping up.</p><p>And then… “I call it… The Great Grim Hurricane!”</p><p>Gwen couldn’t remember what happened next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and her time with Myz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. 🐺 The King of Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen remembers her time with Myz.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… I got the Next Time description wrong. Lol. I’m going to fix it.</p>
<p>One more chapter and Savanaclaw is over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's funny, but Gwen couldn't remember the exact moment she met Myz. They had been in her life since she was very young. They were a family friend of... someone?</p>
<p>It was rare to see Myz, because they strongly discouraged visitors. Someone told Gwen that Myz had been through a lot of bad things, and they was still trying to recover. They even stayed away from Camelot for two centuries, traveling the world.</p>
<p>It was during their long travels that Myz met Hayato. Myz and Hayato had never shared all the details of how they met, but Gwen had the feeling it wasn't nice.</p>
<p>Hayato was strong, yet silent. But he was also very kind and affectionate with Gwen. He also didn't let Myz get away with being a jerk, and always called them out on when they were hiding behind cruel words.</p>
<p>Gwen had always wanted to learn magic, and she had a lot of people to teach her, but she remembered getting really fixated on having Myz as her teacher. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Myz wouldn't baby her.</p>
<p>But Myz... had an... interesting reaction to Gwen's innocent request.</p>
<p>"You want... what?" Myz asked, their voice shaky and eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Please be my teacher!" Gwen pleaded.</p>
<p>"Get out." Myz said.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Gwen tilted her head in confusion.</p>
<p>"GET OUT!" Myz shrieked at them. "DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!!"</p>
<p>Gwen ran away quickly... or did someone take her away? It was a little blurry.</p>
<p>Hayato had come to see her later. He said that Myz wasn't angry anymore, and that she was allowed to come over still. Myz would teach her, but Gwen had to patient with them. Myz would be a very reluctant teacher.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gwen knocked on the door of Myz's cabin, then waited. She could hear footsteps approaching, then the door opened. Myz stared down at her in confusion.</p>
<p>"Eh!? What are you doing here!?" Myz asked.</p>
<p>"You promised me a magic lesson." Gwen beamed up at them. She didn't have to look up very far, even at her young age, she was close to Myz's height. Someone she knew liked to joke that Myz traded their height for their amazing insults.</p>
<p>"I did?" Myz's brows furrowed in confusion. "Well, I changed my mind. Go home." Myz started to close the door on her.</p>
<p>"I'm not supposed to." Gwen said quickly. Myz opened the door up to give her a questioning look. "No one else will be there." Gwen explained.</p>
<p>"Oh." Myz sighed, letting her in. "Well, I dunno, go read a book or something. Just let me nap." Myz gestured towards a very small bookshelf with a sparse collection of books. Then they turned into a cat and curled up on their mattress.</p>
<p>Gwen toddled over to the bookshelf and looked at the books. Grabbing the smallest one, she sat down on the floor and began to read.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm here for my lesson!" Gwen called, coming into the cabin. Hayato was making lunch in the kitchen and Myz was curled up in the bed.</p>
<p>"Oh god, she's back." Myz muttered, pulling the pillow over their face.</p>
<p>Hayato walked away from the stove and to the bed, leaning over Myz. "Why did you offer lessons if you didn't want to teach her?" He asked.</p>
<p>Myz whacked Hayato with the pillow, making Gwen giggle. "Shuddup!" They snapped, climbing out of bed. "Alright, brat, You wanna learn?" Myz asked, stalking towards Gwen. "Let's go over transformations. We'll make a game out of it." They pointed a finger at Gwen and shot out a beam of pink light.</p>
<p>Gwen suddenly found herself much smaller. "Hey!" She squeaked. "You turned me into a mouse!"</p>
<p>"Yep." Myz grinned, turning into into a cat. "Let's play cat and mouse. I wanna be the cat. Better start running!"</p>
<p>Gwen shrieked as Myz gave chase, darting around the cabin as Hayato tired to catch them both.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Wow, this looks like fun!" Gwen looked around the fairgrounds excitedly. "What's this called again, teacher?"</p>
<p>"I said not to call me that!" Myz snapped. "It's the Fortune Festival, a week long affair of fun, food, and whimsy."</p>
<p>"It's really popular, isn't it?" Hayato noted. "Hold onto my hand Gwen, we don't want you to get lost in the crowd."</p>
<p>"This place has gotten a lot of buzz in the years I've been gone." Myz realized.</p>
<p>"Wow! I wanna see everything! Can we stay the whole week, teacher?" Gwen pleaded.</p>
<p>"I said not to call me that!" Myz snapped.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gwen was playing in the garden with... one of her stuffed toys? Something like that. But... how did a stuffed toy get deep into the woods? "Oh no!" Gwen started towards the forest. Then she remembered something that Myz had said...</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look, I live pretty deep in the forest, but the surrounding area is pretty safe. Don't go deeper into the woods, you hear me, brat? If you need something from there, which I doubt will happen, I'll go get it."</em>
</p>
<p>Gwen considered getting Myz and Hayato... but this was an emergency! She had to get to her toy! She looked over her shoulder at the cabin. "Teacher! Hayato! I'm going into the woods to get my toy back!"</p>
<p>Gwen dashed into the woods, trying to find her toy. She finally found it and scooped it up tightly in her arms, giving it a hug and kiss on the head. "Don't run away like that again!"</p>
<p>Gwen stiffened, feeling something watching her. She turned her head to see a bear standing a few feet in behind her. Gwen screamed, and the bear charged. “MYZ!!!”</p>
<p>There was a sharp cry, and a giant falcon dived down and grabbed Gwen's arms, picking her up and flying her away. As the falcon rushed her to safety, Gwen saw a giant wolf come charging at the bear, snarling all the while.</p>
<p>The falcon carried her back to the cabin and gently dropped her in the grass, turning back into Hayato. He pulled Gwen into his arms, fussing over her. "Are you hurt!? Why'd you go into the woods!?"</p>
<p>Gwen started to cry. "M-my toy! I had to get it!" She turned to the woods. "Where's Myz!?"</p>
<p>A large wolf trotted out of the forest, slowly turning into Myz. They had a limp, their outfit was torn, and they were bleeding from their side.</p>
<p>"T-teacher... you're hurt!" Gwen sobbed as they approached.</p>
<p>"Oh, this?” Myz examined their side nonchalantly. “Pft... this is nothing. Trust me, I've had way worse. And don't call me teacher!"</p>
<p>"This is all my fault." Gwen cried.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is.” Myz agreed with a smile. “What did I tell you about playing that deep in the woods, you brat!?" They glared at her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Gwen bawled.</p>
<p>"Ugh... look, you did good, calling for me, brat.” Myz sighed, pulling her into a hug. “If you need me like that again, just call. I'll know."</p>
<p>"I promise, Teacher." Gwen nuzzled into their non-bloody side.</p>
<p>"I said not to call me that!" Myz snapped.</p>
<p>"Okay, Myz.” Gwen giggled.</p>
<p>Hayato chuckled. “We are going to be in so much fucking trouble when … finds out!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Cheka. And Gwen sees a mysterious figure in her mirror. The Mermafia has a chat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. 🦁 Tournament’s End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen wakes up in the infirmary. Cheka visits his uncle. Gwen sees something in her mirror.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… Savanaclaw is finished. I’ll be going on hiatus for awhile, just like when I finished Heartslabuyl. I’ll be working on the oneshots and college work. Then I’ll come back soon.</p><p>What was your favorite part of this arc?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen slowly opened her eyes to see an unwelcome, familiar sight. She was in the infirmary. Again. "I do not like this pattern."</p><p>"Ah, you're awake!" Grim grinned as Gwen sat up.</p><p>"What happened?" Gwen asked, exasperated.</p><p>Ace, who was sitting besides her, grabbed her hand. "You passed out in the second half of our match after Grim nailed you in the head with your disc." He explained. "Do you remember?"</p><p>"I was trying to score with a super long shot." Grim admitted.</p><p>"Newbies shouldn't try stuff like that." Jack chastised, leaning against the wall.</p><p>Deuce stroked Gwen's hair. "Anyway, I'm glad you woke up." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "We were really worried about where you got hit since you didn't wake up for so long."</p><p>"You've been asleep for so long that the closing ceremony is long over and they've already started dismantling the venue." Ace admitted.</p><p>"No! I missed everything?" Gwen felt crushed. "I was finally looking forward to playing! Which dorm won? How did Savanaclaw do?"</p><p>"The champion was Diasomnia." Leona said. Gwen looked around to see that Leona and Ruggie were both sleeping in beds on opposite sides of the room.</p><p>"Uughh." Ruggie groaned. "In the end we didn't stand a chance. The other dorms were all a mess so this year's tournament was a shit show. Plus, Diasomnia was super pissed off and unnaturally aggressive. I guess they're still pissed about feeding you nuts."</p><p>"Leona, Ruggie!" Jack stood up off of the wall. "Are you finally awake?"</p><p>Leona scowled. "Tch... I can't believe I'm using an infirmary bed for something other than a nap."</p><p>"The fact that not a single person from Diasomnia is in here really ticks me off." Ruggie grumbled.</p><p>"I heard the rumors but Diasomnia's dorm head is stupid good." Ace said.</p><p>"Yeah, it was something else." Deuce agreed. "I wish you could've seen it, babe."</p><p>"I totally get why no one can imagine beating him." Ace added.</p><p>"Hmph. No one can win if they give up before they even try." Jack retorted. "I'm definitely going to beat Diasomnia next year. Without using underhanded tactics, only my own strength."</p><p>Leona gave him an unamused look. "Hmph. Underhanded tactics require one's own strength, y'know?"</p><p>"You don't seem like you've learned your lesson..." Gwen glared at him. "Do you feel bad at all?"</p><p>"Feel bad?" Leona asked. "What do I have to feel bad for? I gave my all to win this year. And I'll give my all again next year."</p><p>Ruggie snickered. "Shishishi! That's the Leona we know."</p><p>"Now I'm already worried about next year..." Jack bemoaned.</p><p>"I'm gonna be in the tournament for real next year!" Grim vowed.</p><p>"We've gotta do our best to make sure we get a spot on the team next year, too." Deuce added.</p><p>"You're right." Ace agreed. "I don't wanna stand out for being dumb like this year."</p><p>"Aah! Oji-tan! I found you!" An adorable voice cheered. Everyone turned to look at the doorway as the little boy bounced into the room.</p><p>"Hm? Who's this kid?" Grim asked. "He looks familiar?"</p><p>The little boy dashed over to Leona's bed and started to climb up it. "Oji-tan Leona!"</p><p>"Ah... crap. Another annoyance." But Gwen noted that despite his tone, Leona bent over to help the little boy join him on the bed.</p><p>"Uncle... Leona?" Jack repeated.</p><p>"This fireball is my brother's son, Cheka." Leona ruffled the giggling boy's hair. "My nephew."</p><p>"Ne-nephew~~~~~~!?" Everyone repeated.</p><p>"That means... he's the one who's next in line for the throne..." Ruggie noted.</p><p>"Your match was so cool, Oji-tan!" Cheka said excitedly. "Next time you're home you've gotta teach me magical shift!"</p><p>"I got it!" Leona gently pushed the kid away from his ears. "So don't go shouting in my ear." Leona paused, looking at his nephew closely. "Cheka... what is on your face?"</p><p>Cheka beamed. "Do you like it? A nice pretty lady painted it so that we could match!" He leaned over and patted Leona's tattoo.</p><p>"Oh!" Gwen realized. "That's why it looked so familiar!"</p><p>Cheka looked across the room and beamed at her. "Oji-tan! Look, look! That's the pretty girl that painted my face!"</p><p>Leona looked at Gwen and smiled. "She is very pretty, isn't she?" He looked at his nephew. "Where are your bodyguards? They're probably losing their minds looking for you."</p><p>"I couldn't wait to see you so I left them behind." Cheka giggled.</p><p>"Uuh... umm." Jack spoke up. "So the root of all Leona's pain is..."</p><p>"His adorable nephew?" Gwen finished.</p><p>"He's really attached to him, y'know." Grim watched as Cheka climbed all over his uncle.</p><p>"Shut up." Leona snapped at the others. "Stop staring at me!"</p><p>"Hey hey, Oji-tan! When are you coming home?" Cheka asked. "Next week? After that? Ah, have you read my letters?"</p><p>"Ugh, I've told you already." Leona sighed. "I'll go home on holida- ouch, hey, don't sit on my stomach!"</p><p>"H-he's just casually sitting on Leona's stomach?!" Jack asked in fear.</p><p>Ruggie began laughing. "This is rich. So this is why Leona never wants to go home."</p><p>"Are you guys Leona's friends?" Cheka asked the others.</p><p>"Yep yep." Ace laughed. "We're your uncle's friends. Right, Uncle Leona!"</p><p>"U-uncle...!" Ruggie cackled before wincing. "Owowow, it hurts to laugh."</p><p>"Stop laughing, you bastards!" Leona snarled. "I'll remember this for later!"</p><p>"Oji-tan, is the pretty lady your girlfriend?" Cheka asked.</p><p>Gwen's face flushed. Leona looked over at Gwen and grinned before looking back at his nephew. "Yep."</p><p>"Hey!" Grim hissed.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen had been dismissed from the infirmary, and was walking back to her dorm when Leona called for her.</p><p>Gwen paused, turning around to face him. "Go on ahead, Grim. I'll be fine." Grim raced off, leaving the two alone. "What's up Leona?"</p><p>"I just remembered something." Leona grinned down at her. "You still owe me a favor."</p><p>"Oh?" Gwen tried to think. "Oh, yes. You never used it for anything I could actually fulfill."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I thought of something." Leona's smile turned soft. "Close your eyes for me."</p><p>Gwen was confused, but she did it anyway. A few seconds later, she blushed heavily. Leona was kissing her! She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him back.</p><p>Leona pulled away and leaned his forehead against Gwen's. Gwen opened her eyes to look him. "My Kitten. I love you. I swear, I'm going to make everything up to you."</p><p>"I love you too." Gwen smiled at him.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hee hee!" Grim snickered happily. "Gwen sent me on ahead, which means it's my favorite time!"</p><p>Grim took out a small black stone. "I snagged it from Savanaclaw without anyone noticing but... if this isn't candy then what the hell is it?" He wondered. "Whatever! Finders keepers, losers weepers! Time to dig in!"</p><p>Grim popped the stone in his mouth. "Yum! This has got a mature taste with a unique bitterness and a little bit of spice that makes my tongue tingle! Such a waste that humans will never be able to enjoy this."</p><p>Grim yawned and stretched out on the bed. "Yawn~... I'm always sleepy after a good meal. Mmya mmya..." Grim quickly fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen practically floated back to her dorm, feeling like she was walking on air. "Grim, are you asleep?" She asked, stepping into the room.</p><p>Grim's gentle snores were her answers. Gwen smiled at her sleeping kitty. "Goodnight Grim. Time to hit the hay." Gwen changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.</p><p>A bright light woke her up hours later. Gwen sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Is the mirror glowing?" She wondered, sliding on her fuzzy slippers and walking over to it. "Is this another dream?"</p><p>A vague shadow formed, like it was peeking around the corner.</p><p>Gwen shot up the next morning, feeling slightly afraid. "That was a really strange dream... what was that dark shadow?"</p><p>Grim snored next to her. Gwen sighed, and pulled him close for comfort.</p><p>***</p><p>"This year's Magical Shift Tournament showed a 12% increase in sales from last year." Azul grinned as he looked over the reports. "A splendid result."</p><p>"But y'know~" Floyd splayed out on the couch across from him. "We got an even higher place, if you count from the bottom."</p><p>"As long as we aren't last, I don't care." Azul replied, pushing up his glasses. "After all, magical shift is just a game where you run around carrying a disc like a dog. The field that we from Octavinelle must get serious about is... yes. The final exams!" Azul declared.</p><p>"Azul." Jade entered the room. "We've just received a message from a client. They wish to speak with you in person at the Lounge this evening."</p><p>"Understood." Azul smiled. "Then we must prepare special hospitality for them. I wonder what they will ask of me. I can't wait. Fufufu..."</p><p>Azul summoned a contract, reading over the contents. "Oh, my Angelfish." He licked his lips greedily. "Soon you'll be right where you belong. In our arms."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… quick question. Obviously, the Octavinelle takes place in November. But when in November? Because this seriously affects what the next chapter will be about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. 🎂 Happy Birthday Gwen!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Gwen’s birthday!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwen’s birthday is November 18! The Hiatus is over now! Rejoice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen was laughing at the lunch table with Ace, Deuce, Jack, and Grim when she realized something important. "Hey... today's November the seventeenth, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Ace replied.</p><p>Gwen smiled. "Tomorrow's my birthday!"</p><p>The three boys jaws dropped. "It is!?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be eighteen tomorrow!" Gwen giggled. "I can't believe I almost forgot!"</p><p>"You're gonna be eighteen?" Grim asked. "I thought you were younger, cause you're so short!"</p><p>"Hey! I'm not that short." Gwen protested.</p><p>"Does anyone else know?" Jack asked.</p><p>Gwen thought it over. "Oh. I don't think so, actually. Crowley does, and I'm sure the other staff members know. Other than that... no one. Well... Quinn, Jack, Neko, Myz, and Hayato know as well. But it's not like they can reach me."</p><p>Lunch finished, and the group split up to their separate classes.</p><p>And the first thing all the boys did was to pull out their phones and let as many people as possible know how important tomorrow was.</p><p>***</p><p>Crowley was there first thing the next morning along with Crewel. "Happy birthday Gwen!" The headmaster beamed.</p><p>"We made you this!" Crewel held up an outfit. "A special birthday outfit!"</p><p>Gwen eagerly took it from his grip. "Oh, it looks so nice!" She rushed towards her bedroom to try it on.</p><p>"How do I look?" She asked when she came out. "Crowley, are you crying?"</p><p>"No." Crowley sniffled. "It's just... you're so grown up!"</p><p>"You look lovely, puppy." Crewel said. "To think you're actually 18 years old today."</p><p>"I know you may have plans of your own, but there's some paperwork I need you to sign." Crowley said. "It shouldn't take to long."</p><p>"Sure, no problem." Gwen replied. "Grim! C'mon, the headmaster needs us!"</p><p>"Uuh... go without me!" Grim called. "I'm feeling sick!"</p><p>"Oh golly, you got sick?" Gwen frowned. "Okay, well, get better soon!"</p><p>Gwen and the two teachers left after that. There was silence in Ramshackle for a few minutes, and then the residents burst out of hiding into the common room.</p><p>"Is she gone yet?" Larry asked.</p><p>"She just left!" Grim confirmed, looking out the window.</p><p>"Alright!" Curly cracked his knuckles. "Let's get to work! Grim, you round up all the guests. Larry will take care of the drinks, Moe will get the food, and I'll bake the cake!"</p><p>The four quickly got to work, wanting this to be a perfect birthday for their female resident.</p><p>***</p><p>"Crewel, why'd you put a blindfold on me?" Gwen asked, as Crewel and Crowley led her somewhere.</p><p>"It's a surprise puppy!" Crewel said. "Keep the blindfold on, it's just a little bit further."</p><p>Gwen could feel Crowley vibrating intensely besides her. "Can I take the blindfold off her now?" He asked for the tenth time.</p><p>"Wait a few more seconds." Crewel instructed. "Okay, now!"</p><p>Gwen blinked as the blindfold was ripped away and bright light flooded her senses. Then she gasped as she realized what she was seeing.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" The crowd shouted. Everyone was there! The staff, the ghosts, and all of the students.</p><p>"Oh, golly!" Tears of joy came to Gwen's eyes. "You guys!"</p><p>Sam gestured to a throne at the head of a long table. "Take a seat here! Queen for a day!"</p><p>Gwen rushed to the seat and sat down, looking at everyone in awe.</p><p>"Let's do presents!" Ace shouted.</p><p>People (Ace, Deuce, Kalim) rushed to eagerly to the head of the table.</p><p>"WAIT!" Crowley shouted, making everyone pause. "Let's do this in an orderly fashion! Staff first, then we'll do the dorm in order."</p><p>"You just want her to open your present first." Trein confused.</p><p>"Nonsense!" Crowley denied, handing Gwen his gift.</p><p>"Oh, a diary!" Gwen flipped through the blank pages. "Thanks!"</p><p>"Mine next!" Crewel shoved his way to the front.</p><p>Crewel's gift was a new dress. Vargas gave her a self-defense guide. Trein gave her a history book. Sam gave her a deck of tarot cards.</p><p>Riddle gave her a ribbon for his dorm. "Now you're officially one of us, Little Rabbit." He grinned, giving her a kiss.</p><p>Trey gave her a cookbook. Cater gave her a new phone case. Ace gave her a card game. Deuce gave her a pair of socks with chicks on them.</p><p>Leona also gave her a dorm ribbon. "Now everyone knows you're mine, Kitten." He smirked, giving her a kiss.</p><p>Ruggie gave her a piggy bank. Jack gave her a cactus.</p><p>It seemed all the dorm leaders were giving the gift, as Azul also gave her a dorm ribbon. "It looks perfect on you Angelfish."</p><p>Jade gave her a book about mushrooms. Floyd gave her a shrimp stuffed animal.</p><p>Kalim laughed as he tied his ribbon around Gwen's arm. "Happy birthday, Desert Lily!"</p><p>Jamil had given her a golden snake bracelet and showed her how to wrap it around her upper arm.</p><p>"Here Sweet Potato." Vil handed his dorm ribbon over. "It looks perfect."</p><p>Rook gave her a bottle of perfume, the brand was something relating to someone named Neige. Gwen idly wondered who that was. Epel shyly gave her an apple he carved himself.</p><p>Idia was present only in tablet form. Ortho was the one to hand over their presents. "All the others were giving you their dorm ribbons so... there you go Spark." Idia grumbled. Ortho gave her a laptop.</p><p>"Happy birthday Little One!" Lilia beamed.</p><p>"Hi Lilia!" Gwen scanned the crowd of Diasomnia faces. "Um, have you seen... well, I don't actually know his name, but he's in your dorm. He's really tall with horns."</p><p>Lilia smiled mischievously. "I think I know who you're talking about. Why?"</p><p>"I hoped that he would come, but I don't see him. I heard Grim invited everyone, and I know he doesn't know Tsunotaro... but I hoped he would come." Gwen felt a little sad.</p><p>Lilia patted her shoulder comfortingly. "If it makes you feel better, I think he just got the time wrong. Here's your gift."</p><p>Lilia gave her a tamagotchi, specifically a Gao-Gao Dragon-Kun. Silver gave her a sword. Sebek gave her a book of fairytales.</p><p>"We all pitched in to set up the party." Curly explained.</p><p>"Ain't got no money, you see?" Moe laughed.</p><p>Grim floated over with a box in his paws. "The Great Grim has saved the best for last!"</p><p>Gwen opened the box and began cooing over her gift. "You got stuffed cat! It looks just like you!"</p><p>"Yeah, now you can cuddle it instead of me!" Grim declared.</p><p>***</p><p>The night was spent partying and enjoying herself. When it finally ended, Gwen put a very tired Grim to bed. She offered to help the ghosts clean, but they assured her that they could handle it.</p><p>Gwen waited on the porch. Then the fireflies came. "Hello Tsunotaro."</p><p>"Child of man." Tsunotaro looked a little embarrassed. "Lilia informed me that I got the time wrong. I sincerely apologize."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here." Gwen patted the seat next to her.</p><p>Tsunotaro took a seat. Then he unwrapped the ribbon from his arm. "Happy birthday, Treasure."</p><p>***</p><p>When Gwen went to bed, she found eight more gifts waiting for her under the mirror.</p><p>"Quinn." Gwen smiled, picking up the baby rose tree. She would plant it outside and ask Riddle advice for how to care for it.</p><p>"Myz." Gwen examined the coin. She knew Myz had a large collection of change from their travels around the world.</p><p>"But then... who are the others from?" She wondered.</p><p>A ship in a bottle. A dreamcatcher. A set of raven feather quills. A necklace with a crystallized blue fire charm. And a stuffed rabbit doll.</p><p>The last gift was odd. It was a crown made of black thorns, laid with emeralds and amethysts. While all the other gifts gave her a happy feeling, this one made her feel a little uneasy.</p><p>Gwen picked up the ship in a bottle. She turned it to the side so she could read the name. "The... Billy o' Tea? Hmm... where do I know that from?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… more dreams.</p><p>Also… anyone catch the reference with the Ship in a Bottle?</p><p>Valentine’s Day fanart of Gwen and Azul:<br/>https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/643112352903053312/i-dont-know-who-is-cuter-i-cant-decide</p><p>Myz and Hayato: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/643470566772424704/myz-and-hayato-those-two-fight-all-the-time</p><p>Gwen’s Birthday Card: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/643483372626345984/happy-birthday-gwens-birthday-is-november</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Interlude: A Storm at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen has another set of dreams. Leona proves to be soft.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My second favorite arc! Here we go boys and girls.</p><p>Reminder! Figure out the name of the third member of the Great Seven and you get a oneshot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday Kitty!" Che'nya beamed at her. "Sorry I'm late. I thought it would be a good idea to wait until all the others were gone."</p><p>Gwen smiled at him, taking a seat on the bed besides him. "Smart."</p><p>"Here you go." Che'nya handed her a box.</p><p>Gwen opened her present. "A new bag!" She held it up to look at it.</p><p>One big black circle with two smaller black circles on top. The bottom part of the big circle was red with two white buttons.</p><p>"It's perfect, thank you." Gwen leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>Che'nya purred. "Goodnight, Kitty." He said before disappearing.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"W-what's happening here?" Gwen wondered. "This is a crazy storm..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen was standing in the middle of a stormy sea, but the waves passed harmlessly through her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A storm's comin'!" A sailor shouted. "Hold on tight!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen watched as a young man sacrificed his own safety to rescue his dog. The man was knocked into the water. A few agonizing minutes passed, then his head surfaced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, thank god!" Then Gwen noticed the red head who was dragging him to safety. "Is she... a mermaid?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen rushed after the two, watching as the mermaid brought the man to a sandy beach. There was a yellow guppy, and a seagull with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, he's still breathing!" The mermaid pointed out in relief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dog barked and the mermaid and her friends took off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An older man and the dog rushed to the man's side. "Prince Eric!" The man cried, looking overjoyed and relived.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man helped the prince up and supported him as they walked away. "A girl helped me." Prince Eric said. "She had a beautiful voice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mermaid watched them go from a rock. "I wonder why my heart is racing?" She asked. "I know my dream will come true and someday I'll be part of your world!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think it's love at first sight." Gwen replied, knowing she couldn't be heard. "This is so romantic!" Then she noticed something in the background.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two eels were laughing at the sight. They gave Gwen a bad feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A wave splashed into her, actually dousing her. "Yuck." Gwen looked down at herself, then her eyes widened in fear. "It's ink!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another wave crashed down on her.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen shuddered as she landed on the ink. "Why... why is this happening?" She wondered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood up carefully. "Myz? Leona?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was waiting for someone to come out of the ink, like the Rebel and the Tyrant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then something wrapped around her leg. "My darling, little, Mermaid." Something cooed as more things wrapped around Gwen. "Give me your magic, and I'll give you everything!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen turned to look at whatever was holding her captive. Her head was forced forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Don't look at me! You- you can't look at me!" The voice shrieked, sounding desperate. "I can't let you see me like this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen started squirming in its grip as it forced her down into the ink. "Myz!!" She called. "LEONA!!"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Here, you can take the hammoc<strong>K</strong> over there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do I get in it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, yeah. <strong>I</strong>t is a bit high for you, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll switch with her. I don't mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks love. Up you go, lass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you sing a lullaby?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, can you sing a lullaby?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen was jolted from sleep by a loud pounding sound. She looked at the mirror, then to the door. She bolted towards the door and threw it open.</p><p>Leona was on the other side. "Hey, Kitten, why did I have the strangest feeling that you had called me?" He asked, looking grumpy. "I couldn't go back to sleep until I was sure you were okay."</p><p>"Leona..." Gwen sniffled, collapsing into his chest.</p><p>Leona wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong Kitten?" Effortlessly, he picked her up and carried her inside.</p><p>"I had a dream. Again! That means someone's going to Overblot! Again!" Gwen whimpered into his shoulder.</p><p>Leona carried Gwen up the stairs and into her bed. "Kitten, you think I'll let anything happen to you?" He asked. "If anything happens, I'll keep you safe."</p><p>Gwen curled into him, clutching onto his shirt.  "You promise?"</p><p>Leona kissed her on the head. "Promise." He replied. "Now come here, Kitten, you're my pillow for the rest of the night." Leona pulled her even closer against him, wrapping his tail around her leg.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Did she enjoy her gifts? I’m glad. I wish I could’ve been there… but… huh? It’s nothing. It’s not the first birthday I’ve missed. How has she been doing? You said something about her having weird dreams?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… everyone prepares for midterm exams.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. 🐙 Midterm Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the day of midterms! The Mermafia deals with an lying client.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Mermafia is fun to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Gwen woke up to an unusual sight. She was half convinced she was still dreaming. Grim was actually making an effort to study.</p><p>"If the trend for this question is..." He mumbled. "Option 2 means it's a trick..."</p><p>"G'morning, Grim." Gwen yawned. "Golly, how early did you get up to study?"</p><p>Grim shrieked, turning around to face her. "Don't surprise me like that." Grim chastised. "You're gonna make me forget everything I memorized. Today's the last day of final exams! The two is us together count as one so don't go dragging me down."</p><p>Gwen rolled her eyes. It was more likely that the reverse would happen. "Alright, time to get ready and take those tests!"</p><p>Gwen had been tutored over the last few days by Riddle, Trey, Leona, Ruggie, and even Tsunotaro. She felt confident about this test.</p><p>***</p><p>"Time's up, puppies." Crewel said as the alarm went off. "Put your pens down and pass in your answer sheet like good, obedient pups. This concludes your final exams."</p><p>"Yay!" Ace, Deuce, and Grim cheered.</p><p>"Sit!" Crewel snapped. "It's too early to celebrate. Any bad boys who got low marks on their tests should be prepared to sacrifice their Christmas vacation to take make up lessons. Dismissed." Crewel gathered up the answer sheets and left the room.</p><p>"We're done, we're really done!" Ace cheered.</p><p>"I did everything I could." Deuce said proudly. "All that's left is to wait for the results."</p><p>"This test was a piece of cake for me." Grim laughed.</p><p>"Hm? You look pretty confident for a guy who always looks like the world is ending after written exams." Ace pointed out.</p><p>"Heh heeh. This time will be different." Grim replied smugly. "Get ready to call me the "Great Genius Grim!" and you'll be saying "Grim, help me study!" in no time."</p><p>"Sorry but I'm pretty confident this time around, too." Deuce smirked. "I feel bad but I'm going to win."</p><p>"Is that really something a guy who always gets low marks and cried like a baby should be saying?" Ace asked. "This time exams were a breeze for me too so I'm not gonna lose."</p><p>"You all studied hard, huh?" Gwen asked. "I feel like Grim only pulled that all-nighter, though. But I'm proud of all of you!"</p><p>"Well, y'know!" Ace began proudly, a blush on his face. "This was easy peasy!"</p><p>"Well, since tests are over I better make an appearance in track and field." Deuce said.</p><p>"I actually feel like going all out at basketball for the first time in a while." Ace agreed. "So let's all head out."</p><p>Grim jumped into Gwen's arms. "We should go home. I'm pooped from studying all night."</p><p>"Actually, I promised Ruggie I'd help him run some errands today." Gwen said. "But you can take a nap."</p><p>***</p><p>"Why did you ignore my summons yesterday?" Azul asked, looking across the table at the Octavinelle student. "It seems that you do not understand the position you're in right now." Azul pushed his glasses up.</p><p>This meeting was taking place in the Mostro Lounge. Jade and Floyd sat on either side of Azul, staring down at the student.</p><p>"Y-yesterday my stomach wasn't feeling well..." The student stuttered, looking fearful.</p><p>"Really?" Azul asked, unimpressed. "Lying won't help you at all."</p><p>“It’s true!” The student insisted. “My stomach really hurt…”</p><p>“Jade.” Azul turned to the twin sitting on his right. “Please give him the push he needs to speak a little more honestly.”</p><p>“Understood.” Jade grinned wickedly at his lover before sliding over to be sitting next to the student. A gentle smile was on Jade’s face, contrasting the harsh grip he had on the student’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.</p><p>“Fufu, no need to look frightened, I’m not going to hurt you.” Jade cooed. “Look at me… Shock The Heart.”</p><p>“Hiiih…” The student groaned, trying to jerk his chin out of Jade’s grip. “W-what did you just do!?”</p><p>“I’ll ask you once again.” Jade said, keeping his grip on the boy’s chin tight. “Why did you refuse to answer Azul’s summons yesterday?”</p><p>A glazed look came over the student’s face. “About that…” He said in a dazed tone. “I’ve had it up to here with being used for that cheating bastard, Azul’s, underhanded schemes!”</p><p>Floyd growled, muscle’s tensing. Azul laid a hand on his shoulder, and Floyd relaxed, but his glare intensified.</p><p>“Of course I just feigned a stomachache?” The student continued. He suddenly looked more awake and aware, also looking confused and scared. “The hell!? W-why’s my mouth just spouting all this… Ah!”</p><p>“Ooh, I see.” Jade smiled, realizing the students jaw. The student rubbed his jaw, trying to relieve the pain. “So that’s how you really feel?”</p><p>“Ahh… how could you?” Azul asked, an expression of mock betrayal on his face. “I’m so shocked.” His expression turned to one of calm anger. “Even though I made your wish come true like the Benevolent Sea Witch would have. But <em>I’m</em> a cheating bastard?”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” The student paled in fear. “What I just said wasn’t true!”</p><p>“Hmph.” Azul adjusting his glasses. “It’s too late to smooth things over!” Azul turned to his other lover. “Floyd, it’s your turn.”</p><p>“Are you done talking?” Floyd asked. “Can I squeeze him now?”</p><p>“Yes, go ahead.” Azul smiled lovingly. “As much as you’d like.”</p><p>“Alright.” Floyd climbed out of the booth.</p><p>“P-please wait!” The student begged as Floyd approached. “Give me one more cha… gyaaa!!!” Floyd grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the booth.</p><p>Azul sighed as Floyd dragged the student away. “My goodness. One after another these people all try to skip out on payment. Pay for what you buy, return what you borrow. This is common sense.”</p><p>Jade slid closer to Azul. “Yes, it’s just as you say.” He agreed.</p><p>“I would like for more decent people to join us this year…” Azul said.</p><p>Jade chuckled, nuzzling into the smaller boy. “The test results are something to look forward to.”</p><p>A scream pierced the silence, followed by Floyd’s gleeful and maniacal laughter.</p><p>“He’s having fun.” Jade noted. “I’ll stop him before he goes to far.”</p><p>Azul smiled. “I believe our Angelfish will be joining us soon.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jade looked curious.</p><p>“Yes. You see, our Angelfish is a benevolent as the Sea Witch.” Azul explained. “She is also self-sacrificing and naive. And considering the fact that three of the people she loves most have signed a contract with us…”</p><p>“Ah. I see.” Jade leaned over to kiss Azul’s brow. “Brilliant as always.”</p><p>Another scream pierced the air. Jade sighed, standing up. “I’ll go stop him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen finds out how the single braincell trio passed their exams. Good boy Jack shows up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. 🐙 Anemone Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grades are posted. Gwen had such high hopes for the brain cell trio. Good Boy Jack appears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve written anemone so many times… all I can think of is that scene from Finding Nemo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week later, Ace was charging through the halls after Grim. "Stop right there, Grim!" He shouted. "I'm not gonna let this slide today of all days!"</p><p>"Ha ha sucker." Grim taunted. "You should write your name on it!"</p><p>"Why you!!!" Ace growled.</p><p>"What happened this time?" Gwen asked, watching the commotion. "Another fight?"</p><p>Deuce shook his head, holding Gwen's hand. "They'll never give it a rest, will they."</p><p>"Ah, babe!" Ace shouted, running up to Gwen after Grim. "If you're really a prefect then properly watch over your residents. This jerk went and stole the bread I set aside for a snack again!"</p><p>"That's rude to say I stole it." Grim took his usual place of Gwen's shoulder. "I just happened to eat it after it fell on your desk."</p><p>"You don't say things fell on someone's desk when they were purposely set there, y'know!" Ace replied. "Running away like the thief you are. I'll show you with my wind magic..."</p><p>"Oh you wanna go?" Grim hissed. "I'll hit right back with my fire magic..."</p><p>Suddenly both of the boy's eyes went wide. "Ah!" They both looked nervous.</p><p>"You know what, let's knock it off with the magic." Ace said. "It would be a huge pain to have to clean windows again as a punishment."</p><p>"You say smart things every once in a while." Grim chuckled. "It'd be pretty immature for me to be the only one using magic so I'll let you off the hook this time."</p><p>"Aw!" Gwen wrapped her arms around both of them in a hug. "I'm so proud of you two!" She kissed Ace on the cheek. "You're so grown up!" She scratched Grim behind the ears.</p><p>"It's rare for you two to stop on your own." Deuce noted. "Usually it takes the headmaster jumping in after you've burned the classroom black to end your fights."</p><p>"No sweat?" Ace shrugged. "I'd look like a dumbass throwing hands over bread with a raccoon."</p><p>"Come again!?" Grim looked angry again. "You really don't know when to shut up!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Time to start class, puppies." Crewel said. "Sit like good little pups. First up, I'll return your tests."</p><p>"It's finally time." Deuce said eagerly.</p><p>"Nyaha! Test return!" Grim cheered. "Come on teach!"</p><p>"Grim, calm yourself." Crewel commanded, slapping his pointer stick into his palm. "Stay, stay!! Come get your tests in student number order. Number one!"</p><p>Once all the tests were passed out, everyone eagerly checked their grades.</p><p>"Hooray! 92 points!" Ace celebrated.</p><p>"88 points!" Deuce gasped. "I-I can't believe there would be a day I scored over 80..."</p><p>"Look, Gwen!" Grim shoved his paper in Gwen's face. "I scored 85 points!!!"</p><p>"That's amazing everyone!" Gwen beamed. She held up her paper. "Look, I got a perfect score! Those tutoring sessions really paid off!"</p><p>"This means I won't have to repeat a year...!" Deuce said happily.</p><p>"It seems like you all studied hard for your exam." Crewel noted. "It's completely different from your quizzes..." Crewel looked curious for a moment. "Actually, it's strange for the average to increase this much."</p><p>"Eh, it's strange..." Ace repeated. "What do you mean, Master Crewel?"</p><p>"The average test score for potions is over 90 in all grades." Crewel explained. "I heard from Mr. Trein that the results in history were also fairly good."</p><p>"Eh?!?" Deuce looked nervous.</p><p>"Ffgna!?" Grim looked fearful.</p><p>"I've got a really bad feeling..." Ace looked regretful.</p><p>"The 50 students with the highest test scores will be posted in the hallway so look forward to it." Crewel announced. "Let's begin class. Open your texts."</p><p>***</p><p>After class, all the students rushed into the hallway to check the list.</p><p>"Is my name in the top 50!?" Grim asked, trying to see.</p><p>"I've gotta be in the top 50 if I got an average of above 90 right!?" Ace tried to push his way up front.</p><p>Gwen looked at the list for her name. "Top twenty! Yes!"</p><p>Grim examined the list. "Top 10, top 20... I-I'm not there!" Grim looked fearful, desperately trying to find his name. "48, 49, 50th... nope, my name isn't there at all!"</p><p>"M-my name isn't there either..." Deuce lamented.</p><p>"Hold up a sec." Ace examined the list. "On the top score list they've written everyone's total scores next to their names..." Ace's eyes went wide. "The top 30 people all got a perfect score of 500!"</p><p>"A p-perfect score!?" Deuce and Grim shouted in unison.</p><p>"Huh." Gwen crossed her arms. "I got tutored by a bunch of upperclassmen so I guess it makes sense why I got a perfect score. But... 29 other people got the exact same score? Is that even possible?"</p><p>"More than that... if I'm not in the top 50 I'm breaking contract!" Grim shrieked, looking terrified.</p><p>"Eh... contract, Grim did you..." Ace began to ask.</p><p>"Ace, that face, did you..." Deuce tried to say.</p><p>"Why do I feel like I'm about to be incredibly disappointed in all three of you?" Gwen asked.</p><p>In a flash of light, all three boys had anemones sprouting from their heads.</p><p>"Ffgna!? Wh-what the hell is this!?" Grim asked. "There's an anemone coming out of my head!"</p><p>"G-Grim, you made a contact with him too!?" Deuce asked. "You coward!"</p><p>"Deuce you've got one growing out of your head too!" Ace snapped.</p><p>"I'll pull this thing right out..." Grim reached up to tug at the anemone. "Ow ow ow ow, I can't get it off!"</p><p>"You've all got anemones!?" Gwen asked in confusion. "What is going on here?"</p><p>A familiar face came up to the group. "I came over to see what all the fuss is about but it's just you guys." Jack said. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"Jack, did you make a contract... but you don't have an anemone...!?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Despite your looks do you actually take your studies seriously!?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "Actually, what's that on your head?"</p><p>"Well, you see..." Grim began to explain. "Ffgna!? What now!?"</p><p>The anemone began to move like some one had grabbed it and began to tug on it. "I'm being pulled by my head by the anemone!" Grim shrieked.</p><p>The same thing was happening to Ace and Deuce.</p><p>"Ow ow ow ow!" Ace cried. "It's gonna pull my head off!"</p><p>"Shit, is this what he meant by absolute obedience..." Deuce wondered as he was dragged away.</p><p>All three screamed in pain as they were pulled down the hall.</p><p>"The hell?" Jack asked. "They looked like they were being pulled along by the anemone on their heads. They all look like idiots."</p><p>Gwen sighed. "Let's chase after them and find out what's going on."</p><p>"Huh? Why me?" Jack asked. "This doesn't involve me at all."</p><p>"Please!" Gwen begged, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please help me with this, my Alpha!"</p><p>Jack blushed, looking away. "F-fine. But only because I'm worried you'll get into trouble without my help." Jack's tail wagged wildly behind him, betraying his true emotions.</p><p>"Thank you!" Gwen cooed. She stood up on tiptoes, then giggled. "Uh, you need to bend down. I still can't reach you."</p><p>Jack's blush deepened as he leaned down enough for Gwen to kiss him on the cheek. His tail wagged even harder. "Don't get the wrong idea."</p><p>The two started to follow after the other three.</p><p>"Can I hold your hand?"</p><p>"...... Fine..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… We return to Mostro Lounge.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. 🐙 Enter the Benevolent Dealmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Jack follow everyone to the Mostro Lounge and find out what’s going on. The braincell trio lead the others to fight back. It goes poorly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With the way the episodes play out, I decided to make this chapter extra long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Gwen followed the three to see a large crowd.</p><p>"This is... the Hall of Mirrors that connects to all the dorms." Jack realized.</p><p>Gwen realized that everyone in the giant crowd had anemones sprouting from their heads. They were all from different dorms as well as being from different years.</p><p>"I totally thought I'd make it into the top 50 this time!" A Heartslabuyl student complained.</p><p>"Dammit, he tricked me!" A Savanaclaw student roared. "That cheating octopus bastard!"</p><p>"This totally ruins my school life!!" A Scarabia student whined.</p><p>"What the!?" Jack's ears flattened in shock as his tail stiffened. "There's a whole bunch of other guys besides those three idiots with anemones on their heads!" Jack, who had a much better vantage point than Gwen, examined the crowd. "There's some 2nd and 3rd years too. And they're all heading to the mirror for Octavinelle dorm."</p><p>"They're all complained about their test ranking." Gwen realized. "Who's this cheating octopus bastard?" She wondered. "A-are they talking about Azul?"</p><p>"Let's go take a look." Jack said. Still keeping a tight grip on Gwen's hand, he led the way as the two followed the crowd through the mirror.</p><p>Gwen had been in the Octavinelle dorm before, but it was still an amazing sight. "This place is the opposite of Savanaclaw." She said. "I still can't believe it's underwater."</p><p>Jack had not seen this dorm before, and looked very impressed. "You're kidding me!" He said. "Night Raven College is amazing!" He coughed, looking embarrassed. "We're taking a step into another dorm's territory. Don't get distracted and keep your guard up."</p><p>Jack and Gwen followed the crowd all the way into the Mostro Lounge.</p><p>"All the anemones are gathering here it seems." Gwen noted. "There's a huge number of people."</p><p>"100... no, looks closer to 200 people." Jack counted. "But what is this place? Looks like a cafe..."</p><p>"It's the Mostro Lounge." Gwen explained. "It's run by Octavinelle as a way to make money."</p><p>"Mostro Lounge?" Jack repeated. "Where'd Ace and the others go?"</p><p>Suddenly, all the lights went out. A single spotlight shone on the stage, illuminating Azul Ashengrotto.</p><p>"Well well." Azul looked out over the gathered crowd. "You poor, unfortunate souls who couldn't make it into the top 50 for test scores. Welcome to the Mostro Lounge. I am sure you all are more than aware of who I am but allow me to introduce myself again. I am Azul Ashengrotto. I am the dorm head of Octavinelle, the boss of Mostro Lounge, and... the man who will be your master from this day on."</p><p>"What now?" Jack asked as the lights all came back on.</p><p>Gwen giggled at the dramatics. Azul was taking this so seriously, which only made it worse!</p><p>Gwen's giggles drew Azul's attention over to her. <em>She's here! Everything's going to plan!</em> He allowed himself a victorious smile, before returning his attention to the crowd.</p><p>"You all challenged me and lost." Azul continued. "In accordance with the contract, from now until you graduate, I will have you work yourselves to the bone as my servants."</p><p>"Hold up." Ace cut in. "This is straight up fraud!"</p><p>"I believe you are the first year, Ace Trappola." Azul looked down at him from the stage. "Calling it fraud is rather rude. The notebook I gave you as my part of the contract should have had a perfect plan for taking the tests. If you followed it to the letter you should have had no problem scoring over 90 points."</p><p>"Yeah." Ace nodded. "You're right, I got a 92!"</p><p>"That's wonderful!" Azul beamed. "I'm overjoyed that it was of use to you."</p><p>"But I didn't hear anything about you handing that notebook over to this many people!" Ace scowled, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Ace is right on the money." Deuce agreed. "There's no way we'd all make it into the top fifty is you gave out this many notebooks!"</p><p>"If this many people score over 90 then scoring 85 doesn't change my position at all from when I was failing!" Grim added.</p><p>"Do you know of the concept of duty of confidentiality?" Azul asked, looking irritated. "'I want to easily get a high score', 'I don't want my grades to drop', 'I want to spend my time until the test having fun'..."</p><p>Azul shook his head before continuing. "The idiots- no, everyone- who relied on me had their own reasons for doing so but... who made a contract for what reasons and under what conditions... are all deeply connected to an individual's privacy that I can't simply go around revealing to others, no?" Azul asked. "I am a very honest man."</p><p>"Look on page 127 of the contract and you'll see the clause about confidentiality." Azul said. "I am simply upholding that."</p><p>"Th-then what's gonna happen to my fire magic that I gave you as collateral for the notebook." Grim asked.</p><p>"Y-yeah." A Pomefiore student nodded. "And my water magic?"</p><p>"Gimme back my unique magic!" A Scarabia student demanded.</p><p>"Oh my, oh my." Azul shook his head sadly. "Everyone, have you already forgotten the terms of the contract? In return for the notebook to counter the final exams you shall entrust an ability you take pride in to me. If you are able to make it into the top 50 grades then I will return your ability... and give you a notebook for every test until you graduate." Azul recited.</p><p>"However, if you are unable to place in the top 50... then you will willingly become my absolutely obedient servant until you graduate." Azul finished. "You recall? Based on the contract you signed, your everything to the hair on your head belong to me. That means I'm free to choose wether or not to return your abilities."</p><p>"How's that possible?" Ace asked.</p><p>"So thats why Grim and Ace didn't fight with magic." Gwen realized, feeling incredibly disappointed. "You can even take someone's abilities?"</p><p>"I've just been listening... but I can't handle any of these guys!!!" Jack said angrily, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>"Ja-Jack!?" Deuce asked. "Why're you here?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Azul looked at who was causing the commotion. "You are..." <em>Jack Howl. Another annoying pest keeping my Angelfish away from me.</em> "You don't have an anemone do you. We are currently in the middle of a staff meeting. If it doesn't pertain to you could you please leave?"</p><p>Jack growled, sounding like the wolf he was. "Doesn't pertain? I wanted to study hard to beat a bunch a guys who used their own brains fair and square. Because of you it was all for nothing. I'm pretty involved!"</p><p>"They've lit a fire under his high standards..." Gwen said, admiring her boyfriend.</p><p>"Jack, did you guys come to help us!?" Grim asked hopefully.</p><p>"Don't get the wrong idea." Jack said. "I can't stand any of the people in this room. Those who make greedy deals, those who rely on others, I don't want to be bros with any of them."</p><p>"What did you come here for?" Ace asked.</p><p>"No... Jack's words have opened my eyes." Grim interrupted. "We just have to beat him! That means... if we just go all out against Azul to steal the contracts and destroy them, they'll be invalid!"</p><p>"Ah! When you put it that way..." A Pomefiore student nodded.</p><p>"We might not have our strongest magic but we have numbers on our side!" A Scarabia student agreed. "Let's do this!"</p><p>"Oh golly, this is not going to end well." Gwen winced.</p><p>"My, my... I don't really want to get rough with you." Azul said. "Jade, Floyd. Please play with them for a bit."</p><p>The twins appeared outta nowhere.</p><p>"As you wish." Jade smiled.</p><p>"I can squeeze all of them?" Floyd asked. "Ah ha, yay~"</p><p>The resulting fight was brutal. The crowds numbers were no match for the combined strength of the twins. When Azul started throwing around magic, Gwen buried herself into Jack's side, hiding her face in his chest. Jack wrapped a comforting arm around her. "It's okay. It's over now." He said after a few minutes.</p><p>Gwen turned around in Jack's grasp to see everyone collapsed on the ground. Floyd and Jade were now sitting on the stage by Azul's feet.</p><p>"They're all weaklings." Floyd pouted. "There's nothing to squeeze."</p><p>"It's like a powerless school of fry." Azul agreed.</p><p>"Just how many different kinds of magic can Azul use!?" Ace asked, rubbing his arm. "I call foul play."</p><p>"The golden contracts Azul has, are they repelling all of your attacks?" Jack wondered.</p><p>"Crap, I really see how much I relied on the spells I excel at out of habit..." Deuce lamented.</p><p>"If he can't breath fire, Grim's just a raccoon." Ace noted.</p><p>"Ffnaa... I'm no raccoon... guh..." Grim whimpered, collapsing on the floor.</p><p>"You all signed a golden contract." Azul held out his hand, and a golden contract hovered in his hand. "As long as it's valid it cannot be annulled by any number of people. Whatever spell you use, it can't so much as scratch the contract. Fufufu... as long as you have that anemones sprouting from your head you have no choice but to obey my orders."</p><p>Azul closed his hand, and the contract disappeared. "First of all, I'd like to have you clean the lounge. Next will be food prep." His friendly smile and attitude disappeared. "Well then, get up and get to work!" He snapped.</p><p>"Seriously..." Ace whined.</p><p>"Jade, Floyd." Azul looked at the two. "I'll leave giving instructions to the new help to you."</p><p>"Alright." They said in unison.</p><p>Azul stepped off the stage and strolled over to Jack and Gwen. "Angelfish, I sincerely apologize that such an unsightly thing had to happen in your presence." He bowed slightly, looking sincerely apologetic. He straightened, looking over at Jack. "Then you were Jack Howl from Savanaclaw. You're welcome to make a deal."</p><p>Azul beamed at Gwen. "I hope to see you back here as a guest. You know you're welcome anytime, correct? It's a double chocolate fudge brownie and a strawberry milkshake, right?"</p><p>Gwen nodded shyly. "You remembered..."</p><p>"I'll never forget anything that makes you happy." Azul winked before walking away.</p><p>Jack growled as Azul left, pressing Gwen even closer to him. "Hey, Sirius. Let's get outta here and come up with a plan."</p><p>"But Grim and everyone..." Gwen looked back at her friends.</p><p>"You saw the fight earlier." Jack reminded. "We won't get anywhere empty handed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Crowley talks with Gwen about what’s going on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. 🐙 School Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley comes to talk to Gwen and Jack. Crowley just wants Gwen to be safe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bird dad strikes again! This arc will have some massive canon divergence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Gwen regretfully left their friends behind and went back to the Ramshackle dorm. It was looking a lot nicer these days.</p><p>After Gwen's birthday, the rest of the staff came by the next day, as if to confirm what they had seen. The next day, a very scared looking Crowley had arranged for the inside to be completely renovated.</p><p>"Those guys with the anemone on their heads, in order to get a good test score they were tricked into forming a contract with Azul..." Jack recounted. "I don't think I got anything wrong. The condition was that they had to get into the top 50 grades but because there were so many students that made contracts most of them couldn't make the cut. That's what Azul was aiming for from the start."</p><p>"Vi-vicious." Gwen shuddered. "I thought it was weird for Grim to score above 80."</p><p>"There's no meaning in using someone else's power to get good grades." Jack replied. "Wasting the chance to show off their true power to everyone is what really makes them stupid."</p><p>"Everyone at this school is self-obsessed like Mr. Howl, it's so troublesome..." Crowley lamented. "If they took things seriously we could avoid hardship for everyone, including myself."</p><p>Gwen and Jack flinched, turning to look behind the couch at Crowley.</p><p>"Waaah! Headmaster!" Jack gasped. "You scared me!"</p><p>"Oh golly! When did you get in here?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Crowley ignored him, walking around the couch to take a seat in the armchair. "Huuuh... I couldn't put a stop to Mr. Ashengrotto's business again this year." He bemoaned.</p><p>"Business? What do you mean?" Gwen asked. "Headmaster, do you know something?"</p><p>"Mr. Azul Ashengrotto. He is a second year that works as the dorm head for Octavinelle." Crowley began. "He is an extremely extraordinary student to be the dorm head as a second year like Mr. Rosehearts but... there are a few, no a great number of problems."</p><p>"Problem, like the scam incident?" Jack asked. "If that's the case then as the headmaster can't you just order him to stop?"</p><p>"The things is... precisely because I am a teacher, I can't prohibit his activities." Crowley replied nervously.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jack narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"The test notebook that Mr. Ashengrotto distributed throughout the school... wasn't something he made by stealing test answers, cheating or anything like that." Crowley admitted. "He throughly read through the last 100 years of test answers from Night Raven College and refined a test key with his own abilities."</p><p>"The last 100 years of test answers!?" Gwen repeated in shock. "Golly, that's actually amazing!"</p><p>"Using his own power to make something like that, he's pretty good!" Jack said, sounding impressed. "Hm? Wait. So you're saying that because it's not cheating that's what makes it troublesome... right?"</p><p>"Mr. Howl, that's a very good conclusion." Crowley nodded. "From the position of a teacher, we can't prevent one student from creating a test notebook like that from their legitimate efforts. And the fact that he <em>kindly</em> helped others with their studies."</p><p>"If you did you'd pretty much be telling everyone "don't study" or "don't work with your friends"." Jack growled a little. "That is troublesome."</p><p>"That is correct." Crowley agreed.</p><p>"By the way, Headmaster, didn't you say something like "I couldn't stop his business again this year"?" Jack asked. "Did he actually do this last year, too?"</p><p>"Yes." Crowley answered. "His notebook didn't gain as much fame and notoriety last year so it didn't become a huge incident like this year but... this year it seems the rumor "if you want to get good grades on your exams then come to the Mostro Lounge" was spread all around campus."</p><p>"But what would happen if you breach contract was kept from spreading due to the confidentiality agreement?" Jack guessed.</p><p>"It seems that way." Crowley answered. "As a result, Mr. Ashengrotto was able to continue making deals with students this year. And in the end... the average test score for all grades in all subject is over 90. It's better than the average for all the subjects being failure! However..."</p><p>"It means that most students ended up cheating..." Gwen finished. "I'm speechless right now."</p><p>“Have the guys that got their abilities taken last year just been going about without getting them back?” Jack inquired.</p><p>“For that… in order for the students from last year to get their abilities back he gave the condition that I allow him to open Mostro Lounge for business on campus.” Crowley admitted with a sigh.</p><p>“What!?” Jack and Gwen gasped in unison.</p><p>
  <em>“Night Raven College is a prestigious school known for turning out exceptional wizards in great numbers.” Azul stood before the Headmaster’s desk. “It must cause you great pain, Headmaster, to see it become a place for students that can only use meager magic.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For that I have an idea.” Azul grinned. “It’s not something disadvantageous for you.”</em>
</p><p>“Is how he put it.” Crowley finished.</p><p>“Wh-what a bastard… to go and threaten the headmaster into a deal like that.” Jack shook his head. “I think I see why Leona doesn’t wanna go near him.”</p><p>“He went as far as calling it a Win-Win since the school gets 10% of the money made…” Crowley looked distraught.</p><p>Jack crossed his arms. “Tch, you’ve got yourself a pretty good deal.”</p><p>“Aaah, just what will he demand this year?” Crowley wondered. “For those stupi… no, those pathetic students I will have to meet his demands once again. For I am gracious. Mr. Ashengrotto is taking his studies seriously and only benevolently helping his fellow students… as a teacher I can’t strongly advise that he stop.”</p><p>Crowley suddenly burst into tears. “Why is it that only students with a few problems enter this school!?” He sobbed.</p><p>“I’ve got a bad feeling…” Gwen picked at the sleeve of her shirt. “A-at this rate…”</p><p>“So that’s why, Gwen, could you persuade Mr. Ashengrotto to cease these activities?” Crowley pleaded. “He’s awfully fond of you! Perhaps you can work something out!”</p><p>Gwen bit her lip. “I… I have to tell you something.”</p><p>“Oh?” Crowley tilted his head. “What’s the matter.”</p><p>“I’ve been having dreams again.” Gwen confessed.</p><p>Jack stiffened next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>Crowley sat up straight, his face going blank. “I’ve changed my mind.” He said. “You are to go nowhere near Mr. Ashengrotto. I’ll have the other dorm leaders try to solve this problem.” Crowley stood up, making his way to the stairs. “I am smashing that damn mirror!”</p><p>“No!” Gwen bolted off of the couch, grabbing Crowley’s arm. “Please, don’t!” She begged. “That mirror may be my only connection home! Remember what I said? Quinn and Myz and a bunch of other people sent me presents through it on my birthday!”</p><p>Crowley looked down at her. “Fine. I will refrain from breaking the mirror.” His gaze softened. “But I do not want you to get hurt. The last two times someone went into Overblot, you had been badly hurt. They directly targeted you! What will happen this time?”</p><p>“I know.” Gwen nodded. “But… Grim is under Azul’s control. What will happen to the two of us as students? He’s my friend, and we need each other.”</p><p>Crowley sighed. “Very well. I will allow you to try and stop Azul, for I am gracious.” He rested his hand on her head. “But please be safe.”</p><p>“I will!” Gwen vowed determinedly.</p><p>Crowley looked over at Jack. “I am entrusting her safety to you, Mr. Howl, along with anyone else who helps with this.” Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “Do <em>not</em> disappoint me.”</p><p>“I’d <em>never</em> let anything happen to her.” Jack promised.</p><p>“I’m very busy, so I bid you adieu.” Crowley ruffled Gwen’s hair. “I’m counting on you to solve this!”</p><p>Crowley left quickly after that.</p><p>“The Headmaster really cares about you.” Jack noted. “So, what do you plan to do now? Azul doesn’t seem like the kind of person you can just persuade to stop and they’ll actually stop.”</p><p>“Investigating a target starts with reconnaissance.” Gwen said. “First, let’s gather information.”</p><p>“Yeah. The basics of hunting are to know your enemy.” Jack agreed. “You know your stuff. And it might be good for Ace and them to suffer a bit and learn their lesson.”</p><p>“I honestly can’t argue with you there.” Gwen agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen stalks Azul</p><p>Also, Crewel may or may not have tried to run over Crowley with his car when he saw what Ramshackle looked like. Hence why Crowley renovated it so quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. 🐙 Target Monitoring!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Gwen follow Azul around. Azul serenades Gwen with a siren song.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This arc might have the most songs out of the entire story. Sorry if songfics aren’t your thing.</p><p>Also, college and work, as usual. Chapters may take a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Jack and Gwen made the decision to skip their classes to follow Azul around. Crewel and Trein were going to be so mad, but it would be worth it in the long run.</p><p>"We came all this way to monitor Azul but..." Jack looked like he was having regrets.</p><p>"By skipping class." Gwen finished with a wince. "I'm sorry, My Alpha... you didn't have to come."</p><p>"I promised the headmaster I'd keep you safe." Jack reminded her. "I'm sure he'll see cutting class as part of it. That and I'm tired of this losing strength. If you're gonna find the secret to Azul's strength, I wanna know too."</p><p>***</p><p>They followed Azul to his first class, Music. This was one of Gwen's favorite classes. Azul stood up at the front of the class and began to sing.</p><p>
  <strong>Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray</strong><br/>
<strong>Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a painter gay</strong><br/>
<strong>Conversing with a young lad, who seemed to be in pain</strong><br/>
<strong>Saying Gwen, when you go, I fear you will never return again</strong>
</p><p>Gwen leaned forward a little. She… she knew that song! He was changing the lyrics, but Gwen knew the song! As she listened to Azul sing, the world around her faded to a dream.</p><p>
  <em>Gwen was standing on the dock with Jack. He held her hand delicately, pleading with her to stay. Gwen smiled and shook her head, giving him a kiss before joining Crowley on the ship.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>My heart is pierced by Cupid</strong><br/>
<strong>I disdain all glittering gold</strong><br/>
<strong>There is nothing can console me</strong><br/>
<strong>But my jolly painter bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack watched as the ship pulled out of port, the rest of Gwen’s lovers by his side. Gwen waved at them for as long as she could until they vanished from view.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her hair it hangs in ringlets, her eyes as green as coral</strong><br/>
<strong>My happiness attend her wherever she may go</strong><br/>
<strong>From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan</strong><br/>
<strong>All for my jolly painter, until she sails home</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack waited at the docks every day for her. The ship never arrived on its due date. Jack desperately went from port to port, trying to spot her ship. When the ship finally arrived home, only Crowley departed to greet Gwen’s suitors. He shook his head sadly. Jack began to wail.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>My heart is pierced by Cupid</strong><br/>
<strong>I disdain all glittering gold</strong><br/>
<strong>There is nothing can console me</strong><br/>
<strong>But my jolly painter bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen had been traveling safely, excited to for her vacation with Crowley. But they weren’t cautious enough about the darkening clouds or the waters getting rougher.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>My name it is Azul, a merchant's child fair</strong><br/>
<strong>And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year</strong><br/>
<strong>Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be</strong><br/>
<strong>Who love a jolly painter that ploughs the raging sea</strong><br/>
<strong>While up aloft in storm, from me her absence mourn</strong><br/>
<strong>And firmly pray, arrive the day, she's never more to roam</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The storm battered their ship, and Gwen clung to the railing in fear. Crowley tried to reach her, but he was too late as a massive wave slammed into the ship. Gwen was tossed overboard into the raging sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>My heart is pierced by Cupid</strong><br/>
<strong>I disdain all glittering gold</strong><br/>
<strong>There is nothing can console me</strong><br/>
<strong>But my jolly painter bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen tried to swim up to breathe, but the waves kept beating her down. Three brights lights shone in the dark waters beneath her. As Gwen released the last of her breath, the three lights surrounded her. Gentle hands cupped her face as someone kissed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>My heart is pierced by Cupid</strong><br/>
<strong>I disdain all glittering gold</strong><br/>
<strong>There is nothing can console me</strong><br/>
<strong>But my jolly painter bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen awoke in the grasp of a group of unfamiliar males. One of them was gently stroking her hair while another offered her fresh water. The third one was resting his head in her lap, cooing at her happily. She sighed happily and relaxed in their arms, feeling content.</em>
</p><p>"That guy's got a pretty good singing voice." Jack said.</p><p>Gwen giggled, leaning forward even more. It was such a sweet dream. She didn’t want it to end, she wanted to see what happened next.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Jack asked, drawing Gwen out of her daze. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah." Gwen shook her head. "Oh, golly, I don't know what happened.” Gwen rubbed at her head, still trying to shake off her daze.</p><p>Azul smirked as he saw Jack lead Gwen away. To think his Angelfish was so susceptible to siren magic. He hoped she enjoyed the dream he gave her. That serene look on her face… he never wanted it to leave.</p><p>***</p><p>Second period was Animal Language Arts, taught by Trein. Gwen and Jack were trying really hard not to be seen.</p><p>Which was difficult, seeing as how Azul was meowing to Lucius. He was bent over to make eye contact with the cat. Gwen covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the giggles.</p><p>Lucius meowed back, looking annoyed.</p><p>“Hmmhmm. I see.” Azul nodded seriously. He stood up straight to address the class. “According to Lucius, the last treat Mr. Trein gave him was three hours ago.”</p><p>“As expected from you Ashengrotto.” Trein said. “That is correct.”</p><p>“He can understand animal language and also speak it himself.” Jack noted.</p><p>***</p><p>The third class was Alchemy, where they were caught by Crewel. That man let nothing escape him. Thankfully, he allowed the two to explain before he throttled them both for skipping class. Reluctantly, Crewel allowed them to hide out in the classroom.</p><p>“A beluga’s tooth, sturgeon eggs, aurora moth scales and mermaid tears.” Azul recited. “Add in extract from 120 kinds of medicinal herbs blended together…”</p><p>There was a poof of purple smoke. Azul held up the potion triumphantly. “It is complete! If you drink this potion it will be possible to change part of your body into another animal.”</p><p>“Good boy!” Crewel praised. “This level of concoction is something you’ll see at the end of your third year. You other puppies would do well to watch and learn from Ashengrotto.”</p><p>“He can also put together difficult potions… perfectly.” Jack said.</p><p>***</p><p>Next they followed him to the cafeteria for lunch. Azul seemed to be considering his meal carefully. “For lunch today I’ll have squid ink pasta. Oh, can’t forget to have some vegetables.” Azul placed everything on his tray. “Eating only carbs will make my diet very unbalanced. More importantly, I’ll gain weight.”</p><p>“Azul really seems like a flawless honor student.” Jack said, eating his own lunch.</p><p>Ace, Deuce, and Grim were all collapsed on the table, looking exhausted. Upon seeing Grim, Gwen had instantly scooped the tired cat into her lap.</p><p>Last night had been awful, since Gwen had spent most of the night alone. Grim didn’t get back until very late at night, so Gwen was left by herself in the dark. She had lit a few candles and cuddled with the stuffed cat, feeling absolutely miserable without her friend by her side.</p><p>“I’m dead tired from being pushed around by Azul…” Grim whined.</p><p>“He’s been making me run around cleaning Octavinelle, waiting tables at the lounge, and buying supplies.” Ace complained.</p><p>“He made me come to work at 6 this morning.” Deuce yawned.</p><p>“I have to help at the Mostro Lounge again today.” Ace groaned.</p><p>“Dorm Head Rosehearts said, ‘Entering a contract with Azul? It should be off with your head!’” Deuce quoted. “He got angry and made me write a written apology…”</p><p>“And we look dumb since we can’t take the anemone off…” Grim nuzzled into Gwen.</p><p>“Uuughh~~~~~” The braincell trio sighed.</p><p>“Hmph.” Jack scowled. “Lay in the bed you made.”</p><p>“We’ve gotta do something for them quickly…” Gwen said. “That working environment is full of problems.”</p><p>“Oya, what ever is the matter?” The group looked up to see the Leech Twins standing over them. “You’re making a gloomy face.” Jade noted.</p><p>Floyd giggled. “Look at all the anemones growing around here.”</p><p>Grim jumped, leaning back into Gwen’s grasp. “Ffgya! There they are, the identical twins!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen has a talk with the Leech Twins</p><p>By the way… did any one pick up on the fact that Gwen is afraid of the dark?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. 🐙 Tempting Lure!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade and Floyd have a proposal for Gwen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, things might slow down or speed up. College work, you know? Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You appear to be exceedingly troubled about something." Jade noted in concern.</p><p>"Yeah, there is a certain someone working us to the bone." Ace complained.</p><p>"Ah ha, the contract breaking anemones are saying something." Floyd chuckled. "You don't have the right to complain. Shut up."</p><p>Grim snuggled as close to Gwen as possible. "Eeeek... I'm gonna get squeezed again."</p><p>"Besides, we weren't talking to you anemones." Jade took over for his brother. "We were talking to our Damselfish. The prefect of Ramshackle Dorm."</p><p>"Me!?" Gwen flinched, pointing at herself. She looked back and forth from Jade to Floyd nervously. "Am I getting squeezed?!"</p><p>"Do you wanna get squeezed?" Floyd leaned in close, a large grin on his face.</p><p>Gwen flinched back, making herself even smaller. "N-no!"</p><p>Jack growled warningly as Gwen leaned into him.</p><p>Floyd laughed, completely undeterred by Jack. "You're jumping back just like a shrimp! This is why I call you Little Shrimp! Aw~ you’re so cute like this~”</p><p>"I think any student is gonna look small next to you guys..." Deuce muttered.</p><p>"These two being this big is just too powerful..." Ace agreed.</p><p>Jade narrowed his eyes at the two, making them flinch back. Jade smiled at Gwen. "It must be nice to have a break, isn't it? It feels like we haven't seen you since you were playing spies with Riddle."</p><p>"Little Shrimp got hurt and only Azul got to see her." Floyd pouted. "Is Shrimpy better now? Should I kiss it better?"</p><p>"Eep!" Gwen blushed, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh golly! No thank you, Floyd! I'm all better now, promise!"</p><p>"Back to the matter at hand." Jade cut in, putting a hand on Floyd’s shoulder and pulling him out of Gwen’s space. "Is your concern perhaps about... the situation these stupid anemones are in?"</p><p>"Perhaps my ass." Jack scowled. "Look at his smug grin."</p><p>"Who's this guy?" Floyd asked. "He's spiny like a sea urchin."</p><p>"Wha... I'm no sea urchin!" Jack denied. "I'm a wolf!"</p><p>Jade ignored the conversation, keeping his attention fixed solely on Gwen. "If the source of your concern is about these anemones... I think it would be best if you approached Azul directly to discuss it with him."</p><p>Jack wrapped an arm around Gwen, pulling her close protectively. "What now?" He asked.</p><p>"Azul is a deeply benevolent person just like the Sea Witch of the Great Seven." Jade smiled. "I'm sure he will hear you out. He cares greatly for you after all. We all do.”</p><p>"That's right!" Floyd agreed. "Azul is always talking about how much he wishes Shrimpy would visit more. Azul can clear up any of your worries. For example... even if you wish to free those anemones over there."</p><p>The braincell squad gasped in shocked unison.</p><p>"Of course, for free... is out of the question. Even for you Damselfish." Jade added.</p><p>"Tch, so that's your aim." Jack held Gwen even tighter against him. "You want Sirius to enter into a contract with him too."</p><p>"Please don't bare your fangs." Jade replied, sounding amused. "Land creatures are quick to violence it seems."</p><p>"We just told you out of the kindness of our hearts." Floyd added. "Right, Jade?" He asked his brother.</p><p>"Yes, Floyd." Jade agreed. "We are the kind of people who just can't leave poor, unfortunate sounds alone."</p><p>The two brothers chuckled in unison, like they were having a inside joke between themselves.</p><p>"If what we talked about is of any interest to you then please come by the Mostro Lounge after 9pm." Jade offered. "We will be waiting with a strawberry milkshake and a double chocolate fudge brownie for you."</p><p>Floyd darted forward and grabbed Gwen's hands, squeezing them. "I'm waiting for you, Little Shrimp!" He cooed.</p><p>The two brothers left quickly after that.</p><p>"So that means..." Deuce started to say.</p><p>"If you sign a contract with Azul and beat him..." Grim continued.</p><p>"Depending on how it goes, we could be freed!?" Ace finished hopefully.</p><p>The braincell trio whipped around to face Gwen with desperate and hopeful eyes. “We’re counting on you, Gwen!! Beat Azul!!” They pleaded.</p><p>“You guys didn’t waste any time.” Jack said in annoyance.</p><p>“Guys that don’t have an anemone coming out of their head wouldn’t understand our pain!” Grim replied.</p><p>“It’s your fault for wanting to take it easy during test time.” Jack accused.</p><p>“And we’ve learned our lesson, promise.” Ace swore.</p><p>“Yeah.” Deuce nodded, looking like he actually meant it. “I won’t do it again. Even if I fail, I’ll accept my fate…!”</p><p>“You should say you’re going to work so you don’t fail again.” Jack instructed strictly. He looked down at Gwen, still safely tucked against him. “So what do you want to do, Sirius? Do you wanna go along with their whims?”</p><p>Gwen bit her lip, thinking it over. “If it’s just to hear him out…” She looked at her boyfriends and Grim, who looked so pitiful. “This might be our chance.”</p><p>“This is the first time I’ve really though of you as a prefect!” Grim cheered.</p><p>Jack scratched the side of his head right under his head. “Tch, can’t be helped.” He sighed. “You’d be in danger by yourself. I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“Whoo~ Jack, you’re so nice~” Ace teased. “You’re such a caring boyfriend!”</p><p>“Don’t get the wrong idea!” Jack snapped. “I just don’t like what Azul’s doing. I’m pissed about losing to a bunch of guys who used someone else’s power to get good grades. And it’s your fault Gwen is having to do this! Besides, I promised the Headmaster I would protect her!”</p><p>A rather gross sounding squelching sound came from the anemones. The braincell trio was yanked out of their seats.</p><p>“Now it’s back to being pulled along by the anemones!” Deuce complained.</p><p>“Owowowow!” Ace winced. “Does he plan to make us work through lunch!?”</p><p>“We’re counting on you, Gwen!” Grim called as the three were dragged along.</p><p>All three were dragged away, screaming in pain.</p><p>“Wow…” Jack drawled. “Those guys never change. Anyway, are we going to Mostro Lounge tonight?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Jack help with the Mostro Lounge. Gwen sings a song.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. 🐙 Octavinelle’s Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Jack go to the Mostro Lounge. Gwen sings a song.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… who’s ready for what comes next?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Golly, this place is hoppin'." Gwen noted. "It's got a mature feel to it at this time of night."</p><p>"Now we're really deep in enemy territory." Jack warned. "Don't let your guard down."</p><p>Jack and Gwen had arrived exactly at 9pm and taken a seat at a booth near the back.</p><p>"Ah, Little Shrimp!" Floyd rushed up to them, looking thrilled. "Welcome~" He gave Jack an uninterested look. "Urchin came, too."</p><p>"I told you I'm not a sea urchin!" Jack snapped.</p><p>"Oya... what's this now?" Jade strolled up to the group. "Thank you for coming so soon. Welcome to Mostro Lounge. Jack, this is your first time visiting us, correct?"</p><p>"I thought about it this afternoon but... do you enjoy asking questions you already know the answer to?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Fufu, it's just to be sure." Jade chuckled. "Well then, this may be presumptuous of me but please allow me to explain a pointers for this establishment."</p><p>"Mostro Lounge is a place for social meetings for gentlemen. Disputes between dormitories are strictly forbidden. Here you shall follow the rules of Octavinelle, no matter which dorm you come from. Follow our rules and enjoy your time in the lounge." Jade instructed. "Then... dear guests, what is your business today?"</p><p>"I want to speak with Azul about the anemone situation." Gwen replied.</p><p>"Fufufu... as you wish, Damselfish." Jade smiled. "Currently, our boss is attending to another customer. Can I ask you to wait for a short while? Oh, that's right. We require to order at least one drink. So please make sure to do that." Jade looked over his shoulder. "Mr. Anemone. Please take their order."</p><p>Deuce and Ace were shuffling past. "Sorry but I've got to deliver these drinks first." Deuce apologized, hands ladened with plates.</p><p>"We're busy so how about you take their order at least!" Ace snapped. "Seeing you laze about while we work our asses off pisses me off."</p><p>Jade turned around to fully face them. "You're pretty sassy for a bunch of anemones." Moving swiftly, he walked over to them and grabbed the anemones tightly, pulling on them.</p><p>"Owowowow!!" Ace winced.</p><p>"Stop pulling on the anemone!" Deuce pleaded.</p><p>"Azul has told me to give instructions to you new hires." Jade said, still tugging on the anemones. "So I have to properly discipline any back talk."</p><p>"Ouch owowow!" Deuce cried. "I got it, I got it okay!"</p><p>"Please hold on a moment!" Gwen stood and slammed her hands on the table. "That is definitely going too far!"</p><p>“Oya… this is troubling, dear Damselfish.” Jade shook his head. “I believe I just told you that while in the lounge you have to follow our rules.”</p><p>“Anybody who doesn’t listen to what we say is free game for squeezing~” Floyd made grabbing motions towards Gwen.</p><p>“Eep!” Gwen shrunk into Jack’s side.</p><p>“Tch…” Jack wrapped an arm around Gwen. “We’re saying that seeing you pick on the newbies leaves a bad taste in our mouths.”</p><p>“Then are you going to help us out in their place?” Floyd asked.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Ace piped in. “Let’s do that! Jack and Gwen should help us as temps.”</p><p>“Hey you don’t go deciding things on your own!” Jack snapped.</p><p>“I don’t mind who does it as long as they take the work seriously.” Jade said.</p><p>“It’d be bad if you got thrown out, right?” Deuce asked.</p><p>“This is crazy hard.” Ace added. “Grim is covered in bubbles and is being used to wash stuff in the back. Please.”</p><p>“They’re using Grim for what!?” Gwen gasped.</p><p>“Tch… fine.” Jack said after a long pause. “I want to get this over fast so I can go home and sleep.”</p><p>“Sleep?” Ace asked. “It’s still only 9. What time do you usually go to bed?”</p><p>“I’m always in bed at 10.” Jack answered.</p><p>“You’re just some good boy!” Ace responded.</p><p>“So this means Urchin and Little Shrimp are helping in the lounge, right?” Floyd asked. He held a drink out to Gwen. “Then first, take this drink to table three.”</p><p>“Actually…” Jade interrupted, considering something. “I’ve heard some rumors that you are quite the singer, Damselfish.”</p><p>Gwen blushed. “I-I just like to sing is all.”</p><p>“Would you care to sing on stage perhaps?” Jade asked. “Any song would do.”</p><p>“Ah! Shrimpy! Sing for us!” Floyd demanded.</p><p>“Okay.” Gwen nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>“Do you want the sheet music?” The drummer asked, holding it up for her to see.</p><p>Gwen hummed, looking the song over. “No, it’s okay! I know this song.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great!” He beamed. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Ready when you guys are.” Gwen addressed the band.</p><p>The band struck up the music, and Gwen began to sing. Gwen was glad she had chosen to wear the red dress Crewel had given her for her first date with Riddle. It would be weird to sing a love song like this in her normal clothes.</p><p>
  <strong>There you see her</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sitting there across the way</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She don't got a lot to say</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But there's something about her</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And you don't know why</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But you're dying to try</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You wanna kiss the girl</strong>
</p><p>The Mostro Lounge quieted down, everyone’s attention turning to the stage.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, you want her</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Look at her, you know you do</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Possible she wants you too</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>There is one way to ask her</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It don't take a word</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Not a single word</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Go on and kiss the girl</strong>
</p><p>Even the workers with anemones on their heads had stilled, looking entranced.</p><p>
  <strong>Sha la la la la la</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My, oh, my</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Look like the boy too shy</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ain't gonna kiss the girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha la la la la la</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ain't that sad?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ain't it a shame?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Too bad, he gonna miss the girl</strong>
</p><p>Gwen turned her head to look at the band, as if addressing her questions to them. The band all shook their heads in dismay, as if pitying whoever the song was about.</p><p>
  <strong>Now's your moment</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Floating in a blue lagoon</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Boy, you better do it soon</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No time will be better</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She don't say a word</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And she won't say a word</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Until you kiss the girl</strong>
</p><p>Gwen could see Azul coming out of the VIP room and freeze. He stared up at her like a deer in headlights.</p><p>
  <strong>Sha la la la la la</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't be scared</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You got the mood prepared</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Go on and kiss the girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha la la la la la</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't stop now</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't try to hide it how</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You wanna kiss the girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha la la la la la</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Float along</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And listen to the song</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The song say kiss the girl</strong>
</p><p>The band joined in, echoing Gwen’s words.</p><p>
  <strong>Sha la la la la la</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The music play</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Do what the music say</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You gotta kiss the girl</strong>
</p><p>Jade and Floyd were both watching her intensely, large grins on their faces.</p><p>
  <strong>You've got to kiss the girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Why don't you kiss the girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Go on and kiss the girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Go on and kiss the girl</strong>
</p><p>The crowd was silent as the song finished, then they burst into applause.</p><p>“Wow! Did you hear her voice?” A Scarabia student asked.</p><p>“Just like an angel~” A Heartslabuyl student cooed.</p><p>“No, no! A siren!” An Octavinelle student realized. “She’s a siren!”</p><p>Gwen blushed at their praise and rejoined Jack, Jade, and Floyd.</p><p>“Huff, the rush is finally calming down.” Jack sighed in relief. “You sounded great, Sirius!”</p><p>“Ah, Shrimpy!” Floyd cooed. “You sounded so pretty~ Are you an actual siren in disguise?”</p><p>“Fufu. My brother has a point. I believe the entire dorm has a new name for you.” Jade chuckled.</p><p>There was a clapping sound behind them. Azul looked amazed as he approached Gwen. “Oh, Angelfish… you were as beautiful as ever, more so even!” Azul took one of Gwen’s hands and held it to his lips, pressing a long kiss to the back of it.</p><p>“Azul!” Jack growled warningly.</p><p>Azul continued to hold Gwen’s hand, his eyes only on her. “I’m terribly sorry for the wait. The VIP room is ready for you so please come this way. Jade, Floyd. Please get Gwen’s usual ready.” He instructed, intertwining his arm with Gwen. “Oh, and some tea for Mr. Howl I suppose.”</p><p>“As you wish.” The Twins said in unison, still looking entranced by Gwen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Azul make a deal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. 🐙 Collateral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen, and Azul have a chat. Gwen makes a deal, then has to make some heavy sacrifices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He he he… these next few chapters are gonna be fun!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul led Jack and Gwen back to the VIP room, somewhere Gwen had only been once.</p><p>"What's with this place... are we still in school?" Jack asked. "There's a big vault in the back... looks like a bank."</p><p>"Don't just stand there in the door." Azul said, taking a seat. "Please take a seat." He waited for them to seat before continuing. "And? What did you want to discuss with me?"</p><p>"Please remove the anemones and set the students free!" Gwen begged.</p><p>Azul blinked before chuckling good-naturedly. "Ha ha ha, this is yet another... rather tyrannical request all of a sudden. You want me to release all 225 students I've already made contracts with."</p><p>"225 people!?" Jack's jaw dropped. "You've made that many?"</p><p>"This year Jade and Floyd were were extremely thorough with their work..." Azul replied. "Thanks to that I was able to make deals with so many clients. Well then, Angelfish, you say that you want me to free all of those students but I'm not making them do any work that goes against labor standards. They agreed to my terms before signing the contract. Contracts aren't something easily nullified because someone else thinks they're <em>pathetic</em>. In other words... you're already too late."</p><p>"I heard you'll grant any wish if someone makes a deal with you." Gwen replied. "So I'll make a deal."</p><p>"Hey, what're you thinking!?" Jack demanded.</p><p>"Ohh, you want to make a deal?" Azul looked over at her greedily. "That is an interesting idea."</p><p>"Aha. Little Shrimp, you've got guts." Floyd beamed.</p><p>"Ffhmm. I understand that you want to make a deal with me but..." Azul trailed off. "What could you offer, that is worth 225 employees and their unique magic? If you wish to make large demands, then you'll have to come up with a suitable collateral."</p><p>Gwen took a deep breath. "Something you wanted for a while." She started. "Ramshackle Dorm."</p><p>"What!?" Jack turned to look at her. "Gwen, are you kidding!?"</p><p>"Interesting." Azul raised an eyebrow. "Why your own dorm?"</p><p>"Jade and Floyd told me when we first met that you had your eye on Ramshackle dorm." Gwen explained. "You wanted an expansion of the Mostro Lounge."</p><p>The doors banged open. "I'm on board with that!!!!" A soaking wet Grim rushed into the room.</p><p>"Grim!" Gwen held out her arms for the bubble covered monster to jump into.</p><p>"I'm do-done living like this!" Grim shivered in Gwen's arms. "My fur is not made for dishwashing."</p><p>"Grim." Jade crossed his arms. "I'm not very impressed with employees skipping work in order to eavesdrop on people's conversations." He turned to his brothers. "Floyd, do the honors and throw him out."</p><p>"Alri~ght." Floyd approached the two, reaching out to grab Grim.</p><p>"Now now, hold on a moment, you two." Azul called. He turned his attention on Gwen and Grim. "Angelfish, you and your only resident are in agreement on this. However... Ramshackle dorm will not be enough."</p><p>"Gwen... save me..." Grim whimpered.</p><p>"Hey, Sirus. Stop now!" Jack warned. "No matter what this contract puts you at a disadvantage."</p><p>"What else would work?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Azul held out his hand, and a contract appeared. Gwen took it and read through it. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"My paintbrush?" She asked.</p><p>"You see, Angelfish, your magic is very impressive." Azul grinned. "The ability to create anything... limited only by your imagination... why wouldn't I want it?"</p><p>Gwen bit her lip. "I want to hear the conditions."</p><p>"Hey!" Jack snapped.</p><p>"The conditions to fulfill this contract are... you move into the Octavinelle dorm and belong to me, Jade and Floyd!" Azul revealed.</p><p>"What!?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Jack growled, hackles raised. "You cannot be serious!"</p><p>"That's ridiculous!" Grim hissed. "Isn't there any other way!?"</p><p>Azul hummed. "Well, there is something else... how about this? I'll give you two options to choose from! Either you go with the first one or... go to the Atlantica Memorial Museum and retrieve a certain photo writhing the next three days!"</p><p>"So either Gwen becomes your slave, or we steal a museum exhibit!?" Jack snarled.</p><p>Jade's eyes widened, looking at Azul in surprise.</p><p>"No, it's not an art exhibit." Azul assured them. "What I want you to steal is... a photo taken ten years ago commemorating Prince Rielle's visit to the museum."</p><p>"A prince's commemoration photo?" Jack asked.</p><p>"It is a plain photo panel lacking any historical value displayed near the entrance." Azul elaborated. "Simply borrowing it won't cause a big fuss."</p><p>"Why do you want us to get something like that?" Grim asked.</p><p>"This wouldn't be a battle of wits without some sort of challenge, right?" Azul replied. "If it's too simple then it's unprofitable for me. We are not a charity."</p><p>"The Atlantic's Memorial Museum holds many national treasures of the Coral Sea like the silver dinglehopper..." Jade recounted. "The cultural heritage from the Mermaid Princess's Cornucopia and her 20 thingamabobs are collected there so it's a famous sightseeing spot. It won't be like trying to find a piece of gold dust at the bottom of the ocean."</p><p>"Oh yeah, didn't we go there once in elementary school?" Floyd asked, trying to remember.</p><p>"Hold on." Jack interrupted. "The Coral Sea is a country located at the bottom of the ocean. For those of us without gills or fins just going there is difficult. Isn't this condition too extreme?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah." Grin added. "I can't breathe under water, y'know!"</p><p>"Figure out a way to overcome that challenge... is what I'd like to say but please relax." Azul said. "I shall provide you with a potion that will allow you to breathe under water."</p><p>Azul stood up and walked over to his desk, opening up a drawer. He returned to the group with two different bottles in his hands. "Because it's said that the Sea Witch even provided the unfortunate mermaid princess with legs to meet her human love. It's important to be benevolent... you see."</p><p>"What will you do?" Azul asked. "Will you accept this deal and sign the contract? I'm a very busy man so please hurry up and make your decision. Well... well?"</p><p>Gwen had been silent the whole time, thinking everything over. There was only one option she could think of. <em>Riddle and Leona will kill me for this.</em></p><p>"Azul... in exchange for the freedom of all 225 students, I will get the picture in three days. If not..." Gwen tugged on her sleeve. "If not, then I'll move into Octavinelle and be yours in exchange for their freedom."</p><p>"Don't do it!" Jack ordered.</p><p>"This is going to far!" Grim protested. "I'm desperate but not this desperate!"</p><p>The writing on the contract changed slightly. "Wonderful!" Azul looked overjoyed. "Then sign the contract."</p><p>Gwen took out her paintbrush and wrote her name on the scroll.</p><p>"Fufufu... I have received your signature." Azul examined Gwen's signature. "This concludes our entering into a contract. If you come back to me with the photo from the Atlantica Memorial Museum by the time the sun sets three days from now, I promise to release all 225 of my anemone servants. But if you are unable to retrieve it... then in exchange for their freedom you, your paintbrush, and Ramshackle Dorm will all become mine!"</p><p>"I won't lose!" Gwen vowed.</p><p>"Jade, Floyd." Azul stood up, contract in hand. "See our guests off. I'm looking forward to three days from now."</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen and Grim went all the way to Ramshackle, followed by Jade and Floyd.</p><p>"It certainly has improved since we were first here." Jade noted. "It is also very close to school, it will be perfect as the second location of Mostro Lounge."</p><p>"Ghosts live here right?" Floyd asked. "It seems like so much fun."</p><p>“Why exactly did you guys come with us all the way here…” Grim asked.</p><p>“Well you did put this up as collateral in your contract with Azul.” Floyd pointed out.</p><p>“Ffgna?” Grim flinched.</p><p>“Yes, unlike the other clients, you handed over your property, not your ability.” Jade added. “Therefore, we will be confiscating this dorm and your paintbrush.”</p><p>“Ha what?!” Grim shrieked.</p><p>“Until you have held up your end of the agreement, this dorm and your paintbrush will temporarily be Azul’s.” Jade explained. “In accordance with that, we cannot allow the two of you to stay here during this time.”</p><p>“We’ll at least give you time to get your stuff.” Floyd assured them.</p><p>“Once this place formally becomes Azul’s, we will be collecting of all your belongings to move into Octavinelle.” Jade said. “So please get ready with that in mind.”</p><p>“Fufufu, don’t worry.” Floyd chuckled at her panicked look. “As long as you bring that photo by the time the sun sets three days from now you won’t have to worry about us going through all your things.”</p><p>“Fufufu…” The brothers chuckled in unison.</p><p>“Ffgna~~!!” Grim rushed down the hallway. “I gotta get all my cans of tuna!”</p><p>“Oh golly… I should get my uniforms… and my school stuff…” Gwen tugged at her sleeve. “This has really gotten out of control…”</p><p>
  <em>Two drops of ink filled a lavender heart.</em>
</p><p>“Damselfish?” Jade’s voice drew her from her thoughts. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Shrimpy got all pale.” Floyd looked concerned. “Is Shrimpy alright?”</p><p>“I-I’m alright.” She lied. “I guess I’m just a little overwhelmed right now.”</p><p>“Of course.” Jade nodded, but he still looked skeptical. “Of course, before we allow you to pack…” He held out his hand expectantly.</p><p>It took Gwen a moment to realize what he meant. “Oh.” Feeling uneasy, she hesitatingly took out her paintbrush and placed it in his hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of it.” Jade assured her. “You should start packing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Leona is not happy about his girlfriend’s situation.</p><p>Also, Gwen has given up her paintbrush. What’s she gonna do without her source of magic!?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. 🐙 Savanaclaw Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Grim need a place to stay. Good Boy Jack has an idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So just to clarify… Gwen is not scared of Riddle. She just knows that Riddle will say things when he’s angry that he doesn’t mean. Gwen can’t deal with that right now, so she’s giving him space to cool down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, Gwen only packed a few pairs of clothes. The only thing she was really concerned about was her tree, it's not like she could take it with her, it was already planted and too big for the pot. The ghosts would more than likely take care of it for her.</p><p>She trusted the ghosts to keep everything safe and taken care of for her. The only thing she decided to take with her besides some clothes was the ship in a bottle she received on her birthday.</p><p>"The Billy o' Tea..." Gwen read the name for the hundredth time. "Why is that so familiar to me? Why did the song Azul sang sound so familiar?"</p><p>Gwen sighed and tucked the bottle safely in her overnight bag. Then, she and the ghosts had a quick talk about what was happening. The ghosts were very concerned, and all three promised to keep the twins (Especially Floyd) out of her things.</p><p>"Ready to go Grim?" She asked.</p><p>Grim packed one final tuna can in his overnight bag. "I guess..."</p><p>Hesitantly, she and Grim made their way downstairs where Jade and Floyd were waiting in the foyer.</p><p>"Are you both ready?" Jade asked. He opened the door for them to leave.</p><p>"See ya, Little Shrimp and Seally." Floyd waved. "Safe travels."</p><p>"Ahh, please let us know if you're in need of a place to stay." Jade said. "You're always welcome in Octavinelle. We'd be happy to give you a guest room."</p><p>"No, thank you." Gwen shook her head. "We'll be fine."</p><p>The gates to Ramshackle slammed closed behind them. Gwen rubbed at her eyes, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Well... this is it, Grim..."</p><p>"Wait a sec!" Grin almost dropped his bag. "A seal? Does he mean I'm a seal!?"</p><p>A cold wind blew through, chilling Gwen to her bones and making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around her for warmth, wishing that she had thought to grab her thicker jacket.</p><p>"Uugh, are we gonna have to sleep out in the cold from now on..." Grim wrapped around Gwen's neck, making his flames burn warmer. "This sucks."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Grim." Gwen sighed. "I didn't think that they'd kick us out. Let's go find something for shelter."</p><p>"Heey, Gwen, Grim!" Deuce called, running up to them with Ace and Jack in tow.</p><p>"Ffna! Did you guys come to help us out!?" Grim asked hopefully.</p><p>"Hmm." Ace ducked his head guiltily. "Grim aside, if Gwen doesn't have a place to stay, well y'know, we're kinda the reason? I wouldn't be able to sleep well if she caught a cold or something from staying outside."</p><p>"You really aren't straightforward." Grim complained.</p><p>"We already spoke with Dorm Head Rosehearts." Deuce said.</p><p>"Oh no." Gwen replied.</p><p>"Yeah... he's not happy." Ace admitted. "At all. But he says that if you want to, you're more than welcome to stay in Heartslabuyl. Just... not in his room. He's really mad right now."</p><p>"I'm not sure it's a good idea to stay there if Riddle's that mad he doesn't want to see you." Jack said.</p><p>"Riddle's really sweet... but when he's mad..." Gwen tugged at her sleeve. "He gets really angry and says the first thing to pop into his head. Sometimes he says really mean things he doesn't mean..." Gwen's mind flashed back to the duel, when he insulted her.</p><p>"And Trey... he'll just lecture me." Gwen tugged even harder. "He'll be so disappointed... and Cay-kun might not even talk to me!" Tears pricked at her eyes. "I can't stay in Heartslabuyl."</p><p>"Then do you wanna come to Savanaclaw?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Eh!?!!?!??!??" The braincell trio gasped in shock.</p><p>"Even though I said I'd have your back and protect you from Azul, I ended up not being able to do anything." Jack's ears flattened against his head. "And Leona and Ruggie still feel like they need to make up for giving you nuts. I doubt Leona would refuse."</p><p>"Hooooooh." Deuce nodded.</p><p>"Eeeehh." Ace grinned. "Jack is actually a pretty nice guy. Such a good boyfriend."</p><p>"Even though you don't look it, y'know." Grim teased.</p><p>"D-don't get the wrong idea!!" Jack snapped. "It would be my fault if anything happened to Gwen. Besides, it would just be a pain if Sirius doesn't beat Azul when the next test period comes around!"</p><p>"Alright alright, let's leave it at that." Ace laughed.</p><p>"You'll probably be better off going with Jack's idea." Deuce said.</p><p>"Yeah, it'd be better to keep some space between you and Riddle until he cools off." Ace agreed.</p><p>"Thank you, my Alpha." Gwen beamed up at Jack. "Leona's still going to be mad, but he'll be a lot easier to deal with than Riddle's wrath."</p><p>“Then let’s get back to the dorm.” Jack grabbed Gwen’s hand. “It’s almost midnight.” He yawned.</p><p>“See ya tomorrow.” Ace waved.</p><p>“Good night.” Deuce walked closer to give Gwen a good night kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>“You did what?!” Leona growled, glaring down at Gwen.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” She muttered, tugging at her sleeve.</p><p>Leona let out a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay. You can stay.” He said finally. “But we don’t allow pets. They shed everywhere.”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Grim hissed. “You’ve got way more hair than me!”</p><p>“That is that and this is this.” Ruggie snickered.</p><p>“Pretty much.” Leona agreed. “Hmm… where to put you… we haven’t cleaned the empty rooms in months and they’ve just become junk collectors for the residents.”</p><p>“She can sleep with me!” Ruggie volunteered eagerly.</p><p>“No.” Leona replied instantly. “With your work schedule you’d just rope her into doing your chores.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind.” Gwen said.</p><p>“Yeah, she wouldn’t mind.” Ruggie grinned.</p><p>“Choose your words carefully, Ruggie.” Leona warned. “You want your mouth sewn shut?”</p><p>“Then put her with Jack.” Ruggie replied.</p><p>“Can’t, he’s got roommates.” Leona shook his head. “I’m not leaving my Kitten stuck in a room with four boys.”</p><p>“Then put her in your room.” Ruggie grinned so widely, Gwen was sure that this was his plan all along.</p><p>“No, I can’t…” Leona paused, registering what Ruggie said. “That actually works out.”</p><p>“I don’t mind staying with you!” Gwen added.</p><p>Leona grinned. “Alright, Kitten’s staying in my room. But first… gotta lay down the law. Hey boys, get out here!”</p><p>A few seconds later, a large group of Savanaclaw students came into the common room.</p><p>“You called, Dorm Head?” A student asked.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Kitten.” Another student noted. “What’s she doing here?”</p><p>“Why does she have a bag with her?” A third student wondered.</p><p>“Alright, listen up!” Leona snarled. “Kitten’s staying with us for the next three days. If I catch anyone so much as <em>glaring</em> at her, I will personally see to it that you regret it!”</p><p>“YES SIR!” All the students answered in unison.</p><p>“Yes!” Grim cheered. “Now we have somewhere to stay!”</p><p>Leona growled in annoyance. “If you’re even the slightest bit noisy I’ll throw you out before the three days are up. Got it, pest?”</p><p>“I’ll make sure Grim behaves.” Gwen promised.</p><p>“Jack, take some spare futons up to Leona’s room.” Ruggie ordered.</p><p>“Roger.” Jack nodded.</p><p>“Shishishi! Lucky~” Ruggie snickered. “Leona gets Kitten all to herself.”</p><p>“That ass… i can hear you.” Leona snapped. “Be prepared.”</p><p>Gwen yawned, rubbing her eyes. She was so tired, she could barely keep her eyes open.</p><p>“Heh.” Leona swept her up into her arms. “C’mon Kitten. Let’s get to bed.”</p><p>Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded sleepily.</p><p>***</p><p>“Wooow.” Grim flew around the room. “This feels like a wild man’s room. Y’know?”</p><p>“Stop scampering about.” Leona said, gently putting Gwen on the bed.</p><p>Gwen immediately curled up in the blankets, making herself look even smaller.</p><p>“I’m going to sleep…” Leona said, climbing into bed with Gwen.</p><p>Gwen nuzzled close to him, instinctively seeking out his warmth.</p><p>“If you disturb me I’ll eat you.” Leona warned Grim. Leona pulled Gwen close to her, resting his chin on her head.</p><p>Leona and Gwen were asleep in seconds.</p><p>“H-he fell asleep in three seconds!” Grim gasped.</p><p>Grim settled on the edge of the bed and curled up, falling asleep. “I’m sorry Gwen.” He whispered. “I, the Great Grim, promise to help you beat the contract.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… even away from the mirror, Gwen still dreams…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Interlude: Golden Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen dreams. Leona and Gwen chat. Azul realizes something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, who do y’all think the third member of the Alternate Great Seven is? Along with having a longer name, this member is also based off of two Disney characters, not one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It's pitch black..." Gwen looked around, trying to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A light illuminated the cavern. "Come in my sweet princess." A voice called.</em>
</p><p><em>Gwen looked down and shuddered at the sight of dozens of shriveled up things looking pitifully up at the ceiling. "What </em>are<em> those!?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The red haired mermaid swam past Gwen, deeper into the cavern. Gwen followed after.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I came here because I just love people so much." The voice said as Gwen and the mermaid stepped into the light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here's the deal." The speaker was a heavyset octopus woman, two eels by her side. "I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. You have to make that prince fall in love with you in that time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And there is one more thing." The Octomer added. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment." A golden contract appeared. "What I want from you is, your voice! Go ahead and sign the scroll. I'll help you, you poor unfortunate soul!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The princess grabbed the fish pen and signed her name on the scroll.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't do it!" Gwen tried to warn. "She's tricking you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The water got thicker and thicker, turning into ink before leaving Gwen in total darkness.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Gwen was back in the abyss. It was starting to look like some kind of underwater cave. Something moved in the darkness. Gwen took a step back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" The thing cried. Gwen could see tentacles stretch towards her. "Don't run away from me! Please don't hate me like all the others."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen paused. The voice sounded... desperate and scared. "Are... are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course not!" The voice snapped. "Look at me! I'm disgusting!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen took a step forward. The voice seemed so pitiful. "What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tentacles wrapped around her legs. "Stay there! Stay there for now! I'm not ready yet! I need to get better! I need more! I need to be better, and than you'll be all mine!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice started to sound unhinged. "My darling little mermaid! All mine! You'll be for my eyes only!" It cackled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thing started pulling Gwen into the ink. "You belong to me! No matter what happens, no matter what I look like, you are mine!!"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Wow! You glow!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty nice, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very nice! You look so pretty!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, he's very beautiful!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ste<strong>LL</strong>ar!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Breathtaking!"</em>
</p><p>*SPLASH*</p><p>
  <em>"Oi!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not fair!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rude!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep ya mouths shut ya bilge-rats!"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"What the fuck Kitten?" A hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back into a firm chest.</p><p>"L-Leona?" Gwen blinked, looking around. "W-what's going on?"</p><p>"What's going on is that you got out of bed, and walked all the way to the pool." Leona gestured around the common room. "You just stood there for like, five minutes. Fuck, I thought you were gonna fall in or something!"</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened. "I slept-walked? But the mirror's back in my dorm! I thought that the mirror was giving me dreams."</p><p>"So, what?" Leona wondered. "You had a dream and just walked to the nearest reflective surface?"</p><p>"Maybe?" Gwen shrugged. She yawned. "I'm still tired..."</p><p>Leona sighed. "Cmon, I want to go back to sleep."</p><p>The two made their way back to Leona's room. "I still can't believe you gave over your paintbrush."</p><p>"He can't use it." Gwen replied.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My paintbrush. Azul won't be able to use it." Gwen said. "We don't have Unique Magic in my world. Our magic works a lot differently. Azul may have the paintbrush and ink, but I'm the only one who can use the brush. I know, because Crowley, Sam, Riddle, Trey, Lilia, and Ace and Deuce all tried to use it and couldn't."</p><p>"Interesting..." Leona nodded. "I wonder why..."</p><p>"Me too." Gwen said. "I don't even know how to explain my magic to anyone. It's like I'm the only person that paintbrush will listen to. Of course, i didn't tell Azul that."</p><p>"My clever little Kitten." Leona purred as the two got into bed. "God, I wish I could see the look on his face when he learns you scammed him."</p><p>Leona rested his head on Gwen's chest, making sure she wouldn't sleepwalk again. Gwen's hand came up to stroke at his ears, making him purr.</p><p>***</p><p>Azul uncapped a bottle of ink and dipped the paintbrush in it. Floyd and Jade watched eagerly.</p><p>Thinking of a shell necklace, one that he would love to give Gwen, Azul flicked the paintbrush in midair. All it did was splatter some ink on the desk.</p><p>"Was that supposed to happen?" Floyd asked.</p><p>Azul closed his eyes, setting the paintbrush on the desk. "Floyd, Jade." He began. "Did any of us bother to ask Angelfish how to use the paintbrush?" He asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Jade chuckled. "Our Damselfish is quite the clever girl, isn't she?"</p><p>Azul smiled, throughly impressed by Gwen's ingenuity. "My darling Angelfish... I'm going to have to rearrange some plans."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>What, she's homeless!? Is she alright? Why is she staying with the guy who gave her an allergic reaction!? Okay, okay. Tell me more about Azul and his contracts. He reminds me of someone…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Grim train with Savanaclaw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. 🐙 Morning Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen helps train with the Savanaclaw boys. The she learns about an upcoming tournament. Then, she almost remembers something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some soft fluffiness before it gets dark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen and Leona stayed like that all through the night and into the morning. The only sounds in the rooms were that of Grim’s snores.</p><p>The door slammed open, making all three of them jump. “Hey! G’morning!” Ruggie said loudly. “Leona, time to get up. You two should get up and wash your faces too.”</p><p>Leona groaned and buried his face in Gwen’s chest, refusing to get up. Gwen sighed and pulled a pillow over her face to block out the world.</p><p>Grim yawned and stretched. “Morning already?” Grim rubbed an eye. “It’s still only 6:00!”</p><p>“We have morning magift practice in Savanaclaw.” Ruggie explained, moving to the head of the bed where Gwen and Leona were. “As long as you’re staying here you’re gonna join in.”</p><p>“Wha… morning practice?” Grim asked.</p><p>“We’ve been doing it since the magift tournament.” Ruggie replied, trying to tug the pillow out of Gwen’s grip.</p><p>“Hmmm, shuddup… grruugh.” Leona growled, his voice muffled by Gwen’s chest.</p><p>Ruggie pulled the blanket off of the bed. “Leona! Don’t fall back to sleep!” In a surprising show of strength, he grabbed Leona by the leg and yanked the lion beast man off of the bed.</p><p>Gwen let out a whine, moving the pillow away from her face and holding it close to replace the blanket.</p><p>“Ruggie is supposed to be the underling but he just yanked Leona outta bed by his leg.” Grim’s jaw dropped.</p><p>Leona sighed, begrudgingly accepting the fact he had to wake up. “Alright, Kitten, get up.”</p><p>“No~” Gwen reached for the blanket and pulled it closer. “Don’t wanna…”</p><p>“Shishishi!” Ruggie began to poke Gwen. “C’mon Kitten! Up and attem!”</p><p>Gwen reached up a hand and pushed Ruggie’s face away. Ruggie grabbed her hand and began trailing kissed all the way from her hand to her neck. “Kitten…”</p><p>Gwen began to giggle at Ruggie’s ministrations. “Okay! Okay!” She shot upright, trying to push Ruggie away. “I’m up! I’m up!”</p><p>Ruggie lifted Gwen up into his arms, still pressing kisses all over her face. “You sure Kitten?”</p><p>“Yes~!!” Gwen squealed. “Lemme go!”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Ruggie stopped and put Gwen down. “Go get ready.”</p><p>“Hey!” Leona snapped as Gwen walked past him to get to the bathroom. “Where the hell are my morning kisses!?”</p><p>
  <em>3 days remaining to complete Azul’s contract</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Jack was waiting for the group when they arrived at Savanaclaw’s magift stadium. “Ohh. You guys joining morning practice?”</p><p>“We wanted to keep sleeping but Ruggie dragged us here.” Grim muttered sleepily.</p><p>“You might as well, since we’re gonna have a scrimmage match.” Ruggie said. “Gotta coach the fresh-babies, too.”</p><p>“I’m gonna fall asleep standing here.” Leona yawned. “Let’s get started.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Working out first thing in the morning feels better than I thought.” Grim was wide awake at this point.</p><p>“Right?” Jack grinned. “I woke up an hour earlier to go jogging.”</p><p>“What?” Gwen’s eyes were wide. “But it was like… 12:45 when we got here last night! How much sleep did you get?”</p><p>“I-I think that might be going overboard.” Grim agreed. “So this means Savanaclaw is already getting ready for next year’s Inter Dorm Magift Tournament? You’re gonna make for great rivals.”</p><p>“Ahh, that’s right.” Ruggie realized. “Y’all don’t know about that do you. There’s a tournament that’s even bigger every year in May.”</p><p>“Ffgna!?” Grim’s eyes went wide. “There are tournaments bigger than the inter dorm?”</p><p>“The Inter High Tournament.” Leona answered.</p><p>“Inter High Tournament?” Gwen repeated. “Oh that’s right, there’s other magic academies…”</p><p>“Like the name says, it’s a magift tournament between different schools.” Ruggie explained.</p><p>“Our school is pitted against Royal Sword Academy every year.” Leona added.</p><p>“Hoohh, we’ve heard that name before.” Grim remembered.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s where Che’nya goes!” Gwen said. Actually, now that she thought about it… she hadn’t seen him since her birthday. She wondered what he was up too.</p><p>“There’s a bunch of different school dedicated to magic in Twisted Wonderland but Night Raven College and Royal Sword Academy are called the two great schools of magic.” Ruggie continued. “They’re that prestigious.”</p><p>“What kind of school is Royal Sword Academy?” Grim wondered.</p><p>“A school filled with only pompous flower boys.” Leona spat.</p><p>“Shishishi! Yeah yeah.” Ruggie rolled his eyes. “From the buildings to the uniforms it’s all grossly shiny. A white uniform is going to show the smallest stain, y’know. I don’t care how prestigious it is, I wouldn’t go even if they asked.”</p><p>Having met Che’nya, Gwen was pretty skeptical of what she was hearing. Although, there was a good chance that Che’nya was just the odd man out. After all, if NRC had Kalim, then RSA must have Che’nya.</p><p>“But hasn’t Night Raven College lost to them in the Inter High Tournament for the past 100 years?” Jack pointed out.</p><p>“Huh, th-that’s…!” Ruggie’s ears flattened. “It’s only been 99 loses! This year makes 100 and we’re definitely going to crush them.”</p><p>“The feeling I got from watching them play on TV was…” Jack started. “The individual play from the Royal Sword Academy were great but more than that… their team plays were especially impressive.”</p><p>“Hm? Hold on. An inter high means…” Grim slowly realized. “Other dorms can play against Royal Sword Academy, not just Savanahclaw?”</p><p>“That’s right.” Leona replied. “Tryouts are held and the team is made from students from any dorm.”</p><p>“I bet everyone just butts heads…” Gwen said.</p><p>Leona sighed, raising his hand to his forehead. “Last year, everyone fought over which position they wanted and it caused a huge scene.” He admitted.</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear!” Grim exclaimed. “You gotta steal the position you want with power! I’m totally gonna get picked to be on the school team!”</p><p>“That means you have to train daily to become a starting player and show off your skill.” Jack pointed out.</p><p>“Your chances of being on TV are much higher than the inter dorm so it’s a great time to show off your abilities!” Ruggie grinned.</p><p>“How to weed out the competition and get my seat as a starting player?” Leona wondered. “I’ll have to start mulling it over now.”</p><p>“Royal Sword Academy and the Inter High Tournament…” Gwen said to herself.</p><p>Grim’s stomach growled, killing the mood.</p><p>“I guess it’s breakfast time then.” Gwen giggled.</p><p>***</p><p>As the group exited the Hall of Mirrors and walked down Main Street, Gwen paused to look at the statue of the King of Beasts. It remained unchanged. Gwen sighed.</p><p>“Thinking of that asshole?” Leona asked.</p><p>Gwen giggled. “Myz isn’t that bad when you get to know them.” She replied. “They’re just bad with first impressions.”</p><p>Leona rolled his eyes. “Sure…”</p><p>Gwen looked over at the statue of the Sea Witch. Her eyes widened as the statue flickered.</p><p>For a moment, she could see a gleaming sword, short silky hair, a feathered hat, and leather boots. Then the statue flickered a second time. A shell necklace, and a gleaming trident.</p><p>“Kitten!?” Ruggie wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“That’s the third time!” Grim said, as Gwen looked around.</p><p>“I… I almost remembered something.” Gwen said. “I was so close! Ugh!”</p><p>“Don’t force it Kitten.” Leona said. “It’ll come back on its own.”</p><p>“I guess.” Gwen sighed. “Cmon, let’s get breakfast.”</p><p>As the group continued to the cafeteria, Gwen hummed a song to herself.</p><p>
  <strong>Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Under the sea! Under the sea!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. 🐙 Under The Sea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast. Gwen’s potion has a different effect on her. There’s a surprise waiting for them at the museum.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can finally start writing Tweels instead of twins!</p><p>Leona is so soft with Gwen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Breakfast after a good workout is amazing, y'know!" Grim said cheerfully. "I crave meat more than usual. Nom nom."</p><p>"I still can't believe you made a deal with that octo-punk." Leona shook his head. "Least I get a new pillow."</p><p>"It was the only way to save all of the anemones!" Gwen said. "I just... didn't think I'd lose so much."</p><p>"Those idiots dug their graves." Leona replied. "You should've left them to their fates."</p><p>"There was that rumor about how amazing Azul's test notebooks were." Ruggie recalled. "I can totally understand why someone would want it."</p><p>"Does that mean you two didn't make a deal with Azul for the tests?" Jack asked. "Leona seems like the one who'd wanna take it easy the most... ah, no, never mind."</p><p>"Idiot." Leona scowled. "Ever since I gave Gwen..." Leona paused, looking guilty. "Azul's had it out for me and Ruggie. If I ever went into the Mostro Lounge, the twins would rip me to shreds. Besides, who in their right mind would make a deal with that cheating bastard because they want to? Yes, I made a deal with him but the conditions weren't anything crazy."</p><p>"Yeah, but the consequences were godawful!" Ruggie scowled, remembering the sabotaged potion. "He's not the kind of guy you wanna rely on casually. But he is a skilled wizard that can make even the most outlandish wishes come true."</p><p>"When making a deal, the one who wants something has the disadvantage." Leona said, giving Gwen a pointed look. "There's any number of ways to dupe herbivores that can't think on their feet and will sign a contract without considering it carefully."</p><p>"Now I'm really nervous about this." Gwen admitted. "Can we beat him..."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Leona demanded. "What kind of condition did he give you?"</p><p>Gwen filled Leona and Ruggie in on the contract and it's conditions.</p><p>"By the time the sun sets on the third day..." Leona repeated.</p><p>"Sneak into the Atlantica Memorial Museum and take a certain picture..." Ruggie echoed. "You have... my condolences."</p><p>"You shouldn't say stuff like that when the game has just begun, y'know!" Grim hissed.</p><p>"To begin with, isn't the Atlantica Memorial Museum under water?" Ruggie pointed out. "How exactly do you plan to get there?"</p><p>"Azul gave us a potion that'll let us breathe underwater." Grim replied.</p><p>"Actually... he gave us a small bag of them." Gwen noted. "He said something like... three days, multiple attempts... multiple potions."</p><p>"We don't know how well they'll work, though." Jack added.</p><p>"It'll work just fine if it's from Azul." Ruggie said nonchalantly. "I don't think his pride would let him make a subpar potion. Plus, there's no way he'd put Kitten in danger."</p><p>"Hmph. Then shouldn't you hurry up and get a move on?" Leona asked. "Time is money, they say."</p><p>"Ffna! Oh yeah." Grim realized. "We should get to the Atlantica Memorial Museum ASAP!"</p><p>"You're right." Jack agreed, standing up. "We've only got three days. There's no time to drag our feet."</p><p>"We'll meet up with Ace and Deuce on the way." Grim hopped onto Gwen's shoulder. "We're off!"</p><p>The three took off running.</p><p>"Ahhhahhh, there they go." Ruggie sighed. "Leona, you're so mean."</p><p>"Hah, I don't know what you mean." Leona smirked. "If Kitten gets in over her head, then I'll bail her out."</p><p>***</p><p>"This potion we got from Azul, is it really going to allow us to breathe underwater?" Deuce wondered, holding one of them up.</p><p>"Wondering won't do us any good." Jack replied. "We have to just drink it."</p><p>"Well then, do this on go." Ace uncapped his potion. "Ready, go!"</p><p>Gwen examined her potion. It was a different color than the others, and Azul had even written her name on it to guarantee that she'd know to drink it. She drank it, finding it tasted rather like sea salt.</p><p>"Ugh..." Deuce gagged. "Thi-this is..."</p><p>"Bleeegh." Grim stuck his tongue out. "It tastes like dried frog mixed with rotten mushrooms, y'know!"</p><p>"What kind of example is that?" Jack asked, looking disgusted. "What the hell are you eating?" Jack coughed. "This flavor is a punch in the face."</p><p>"The way potions taste is a serious problem if you ask me." Ace shook his head. "How the hell do adults put up with this? Blegh."</p><p>"Guys..." Gwen whimpered, finding it hard to breathe. Her legs were starting to feel weird and her throat felt like it was on fire.</p><p>"Gwen, what's wrong?" Deuce asked. "Hm... what? It's getting hard to breathe...!?"</p><p>"Are our lungs starting to adjust for underwater breathing?" Jack wondered.</p><p>Gwen limped over to them, leaning onto Ace. Ace panted as he limped to the mirror, supporting her weight. "Shit, this is really hard. Let's just get to the ocean!"</p><p>"Mirror, mirror on the wall!" Jack cried. "Lead us to the Coral Sea!"</p><p>The group practically fell forward into the mirror.</p><p>Grim gurgled as they all splashed out of the mirror and into the water. “We’re underwater all of the sudden! We’re gonna drown!”</p><p>Deuce took a cautious breath. “Ugh, what? It doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>“Eh? Oh, you’re right.” Grim realized, calming down.</p><p>“We’re really breathing right now.” Jack said in awe.</p><p>“Wow, look at that coral reef, it’s an amazing view!” Ace gasped. “If Cater saw this he’d be all “so grammable~” and be snapping photos left and right.”</p><p>“Uh… boys?” Gwen called timidly. “I think I know why my potion was different.”</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Jack asked turning to her. His eyes went wide.</p><p>“No way!” Deuce’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Holy crap!” Ace gasped.</p><p>“Gwen!” Grim’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. “You’re a mermaid!!”</p><p>Gwen twisted around, displaying her new tail. It was dark black, with light blue and white highlights. There were gills in her neck, and scales trailing along her arms and upper body.</p><p>Ace reached over to touch it. “You… you look incredible!”</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” Deuce asked in concern.</p><p>“I feel great!” Gwen giggled, doing a backflip in the water. “This is so cool!”</p><p>“You look great, but we don’t have time for this.” Jack interrupted. “Let’s get to the target while we’ve still got time.”</p><p>“Ffnga!” Grim flailed in the water. “I can’t move forward at all.”</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen let Grim sit on her back, swimming quickly while the other boys followed behind. Soon, they made it to the museum.</p><p>“Oh… I think I see something.” Deuce squinted, trying to make it out.</p><p>“Isn’t that the Atlantica Memorial Museum?” Ace asked.</p><p>“Ffna!” Grim pointed at something in the distance. “There’s a bunch of dudes whose legs look like fish.”</p><p>“Are they… merfolk?” Jack wondered. “I can’t believe there’s actually people living down here.”</p><p>Two long shadows swam overhead. “Aaaaa~~~ they’re here, Little Shrimp and crew.” A familiar voice cooed. “Ah~! Shrimpy’s so pretty!”</p><p>“Greetings, everyone. How do you like it?” Another familiar voice asked. “The world at the bottom of the sea. My, my, don’t you look lovely, Damselfish.”</p><p>The group froze in fear. “These voices are… the identical twins!” Grim shrieked.</p><p>“That’s right!” Floyd grinned.</p><p>Everyone gasped as they looked up. “Wh-what’s with your appearance!?” Jack demanded.</p><p>“What?” Floyd asked. “This is our normal appearance? We are merfolk, you know.”</p><p>“Merfolk!?” Gwen exclaimed. “I’m pretty sure you had two legs at school…” Her eyes trailed down their forms, taking in the sight.</p><p>“Ah, Shrimpy, do you like what you see?” Floyd teased. “I know I do!”</p><p>“Eep!” Gwen blushed and covered her face.</p><p>Jade chuckled. “While on land, we use a potion to shape shift.” He explained. “We can’t walk with our tail fins.”</p><p>“You’re really freaking long!” Ace shouted. “How tall… ah no, just how long are you!?”</p><p>“Are you sea snakes or something!?” Deuce asked.</p><p>“Nope, moray eels.” Floyd replied. “As for how long we are… hmm…” Floyd turned to look at Gwen. “Hey, Shrimpy, come here! I wanna see how many times I can wrap around you!”</p><p>“No thank you!” Gwen swam backwards, hiding behind the boys.</p><p>“Why the hell did you come all the way out here?” Grim demanded.</p><p>“Ahaha, we obviously came here to get in your way.” Floyd laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought so.” Ace replied.</p><p>“We simply can’t let you clear the condition so easily.” Jade added. “We’re quite eager for Damselfish to join us as well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the group must retreat.</p><p>Also, Gwen’s mermaid form is a Juvenile Emperor Angelfish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. 🐙 Underwater Brawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight goes as well as you expect. Jack, Gwen, and Grim confer with Ruggie and Leona.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This arc has so many fun parts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come forth, ice!" Deuce called. "Seeiyaah!" A block of ice shot out of his wand and barreled towards Floyd.</p><p>There was a small flash of light, and the ice block went careening in the opposite direction.</p><p>"That magic's never gonna hit me." Floyd grinned.</p><p>"You have no control!" Ace snapped. "Hit them at least once! Take that!"</p><p>Another flash of light, and Ace's attack missed Jade by a wide margin.</p><p>"Fufufu. Just where are you aiming?" Jade asked.</p><p>"You have no room to talk!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"You're kidding." Ace gasped. "How could I miss like that..."</p><p>"Tch, outta the way." Jack growled. "I'll do it! Oraaa!!" Jack tried to use an attack, but nothing happened. "What!? Right before the spell hits them, it suddenly changes direction!? This is..."</p><p>"Eeehh, you're really paying attention, Urchin." Floyd grinned.</p><p>"Animals from land have truly great eyesight." Jade teased.</p><p>"This is someone's Unique Magic, isn't it!?" Gwen realized.</p><p>"Little Shrimp is so smart!" Floyd praised. "I'll tell you why your spells won't land at all. My unique magic, Bind The Heart... is magic that gets in the way of your spells and makes them fail. Isn't it fun."</p><p>"Not in the slightest!" Grim hissed. "That's just foul play!"</p><p>"Floyd." Jade sighed. "Divulging everything about your unique magic is not something I can get behind."</p><p>"It's fine." Floyd replied, rolling his eyes. "They still can't stop it even if they know about it."</p><p>"Fine fine." Jade smiled. "I am pleased that your magic is cooperating with you today. I would be happy if it was always like this. If you're not in the mood then it doesn't work at all... truly troubling."</p><p>"Hurry, hurry, you better run away." Floyd cooed to the group. "If I catch you then I'll wrap you up in my tail fin. Who should I squeeze first?"</p><p>"Those guys are enjoying the hunt...!" Jack scowled, turning to follow Gwen. "It's just a one-sided fight like this!"</p><p>"Let's retreat for now!" Gwen called. "We need to adjust our plans!"</p><p>"Ahaha, it'll be the same no matter how many times you try!" Floyd laughed. "There's no way your spindly little legs can beat us in the water."</p><p>"We are patiently waiting for your next visit." Jade smiled.</p><p>"Crap!" Grim pouted. "I'll remember this!"</p><p>"Hey Little Shrimp~" Floyd cooed. "Come here!"</p><p>"Eek!" Gwen shrieked, trying to swim away.</p><p>"Oh, that's not going to work." Jade grinned, joining his brother in giving chase. "We moray eels are among the fastest species of merfolk."</p><p>In a instant, the Tweels had Gwen trapped between. "Eep!" Gwen tried to squirm away, but the Tweels wrapped their tails around her, keeping her trapped.</p><p>"Ah, you're so tiny!" Floyd cooed, nuzzling into her neck.</p><p>Jade pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "You look exquisite like this, my dear Damselfish."</p><p>"Lemme go!" Gwen flailed her fists, hitting them both.</p><p>"Eh? Is that supposed to hurt?" Floyd wondered. "You're kinda useless without your paintbrush, aren't you?" He wrapped his arms around Gwen and squeezed her tight.</p><p>"Damselfish, I think it would be much better if you just took the second offer." Jade said, running his fingers through Gwen's hair. "It would save us all a lot of trouble."</p><p>"Shut up!" Gwen spat. "Let me go! Now!"</p><p>"Hmm." Jade chuckled. "Just something to think about."</p><p>The Tweels pressed a kiss to her cheeks, then untangled themselves from her.</p><p>"Bye bye, Shrimpy~" Floyd cooed. "Come play with us again soon!"</p><p>Gwen's face was a bright red the entire trip back.</p><p>***</p><p>The group collapsed on the ground in the mirror chamber, their lungs getting used to breathing air again. Gwen was back to normal, human once more.</p><p>"Huff, huff..." Deuce panted. "Are you guys alright?"</p><p>"Somehow..." Ace admitted.</p><p>"I can't believe those guys were Merfolk..." Jack said.</p><p>"It was like being chased by a shark, y'know!" Grim shuddered. "Swimming that fast is a coward's move!"</p><p>"No way we're beating them under water." Ace shook his head.</p><p>"But if we don't get our hands on that photo soon the Ramshackle Dorm and Gwen will be taken away..."</p><p>"Anyway, we need to come up with a new plan." Deuce sighed.</p><p>"Yeah." Ace agreed. "We should also talk to the self-proclaimed informant, Cater."</p><p>"Let's also discuss it with Ruggie and the others when we get back to Savanaclaw." Jack said.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>That evening...</em>
</p><p>"Eh?" Ruggie blinked. "You guys seriously went to the Coral Sea?"</p><p>"You're too dumb." Leona sighed, pulling Gwen close to look her over.</p><p>"You're the one who told us to hurry up and do something!" Grim snapped.</p><p>"Nobody said anything about jumping into the ocean like an idiot." Leona crossed his arms. "Your time is limited. I meant, use your head to come up with a worthwhile course of action. There's no way to beat merfolk head on in the water, no matter how you struggle. It's like you're trying to get eaten."</p><p>"Umm, Leona, did you by chance know that those twins were merfolk?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Pretty much." Leona replied.</p><p>"Last summer I saw Floyd revert to that form during a joint swimming class we had..." Ruggie recalled. "If he came at me like that in the water I feel like my story would be over."</p><p>"Then you should tell us something like that in advance!" Jack snarled.</p><p>"Weren't you guys the ones that jumped in without gathering information first?" Leona shot back. “If you had asked I would have told you all about it.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Ruggie nodded. “You’ve gotta be wary before you act. Shishishi! Those who can’t look ahead will starve on the savanna.”</p><p>“You’re as big a bully as ever!” Grim growled.</p><p>“So that means Azul had every intention of getting in our way from the start?” Jack wondered.</p><p>“Obviously.” Leona replied.</p><p>“With the Leech twins as his underlings Azul is pretty famous for getting his hands on whatever was promised from his clients.” Ruggie added. “There’s also the rumor that they interfere with people so they can’t complete their end of the deal.”</p><p>“Those guys are a bunch of cowards!” Grim shouted. “Uugghh… if Gwen loses am I gonna be worked to the bone forever?”</p><p>“What’ll we do if I fail?” Gwen wondered. “I’ll lose everything!”</p><p>Leona sighed, keeping Gwen close to his chest.</p><p>“Leona?” Ruggie called.</p><p>“Azul’s unique magic is It’s A Deal.” Leona started to explain. “He can take one ability if you sign a special contract. Also, if there’s anything that breaks contract the one who signed becomes absolutely obedient to Azul.”</p><p>“It’s magic that’s hard to activate but has big results if you do…” Ruggie added. “He’s vicious.”</p><p>“The ability he takes is sealed inside the contract and Azul himself can use it whenever he wants.” Leona continued.</p><p>“Then the reason Azul could use a bunch of difficult spells was because…” Jack realized.</p><p>“They were most likely collateral he’s taken from signees before.” Ruggie finished.</p><p>“What a guy!” Jack growled. “Everything about him is a fraud!!”</p><p>“His unique magic is on a pretty high level so you can’t call everything he does fraud.” Ruggie pointed out.</p><p>“I’ve never put one of my abilities on the line for a deal so i can’t tell you how it works.” Leona said.</p><p>“Eh?” Jack grunted. “Then, what did you use as collateral when you made a deal?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Leona growled. “Don’t make me remember. And, so long as he has that contract then it stays in effect. So that’s why he uses deceitful language when drawing up the contracts…”</p><p>“And makes you sign for impossible conditions… is how it goes.” Ruggie finished.</p><p>“The way to beat Azul is, don’t sign… hah.” Leona chuckled.</p><p>“What should we do…” Grim whimpered.</p><p>“I absolutely can’t lose…” Gwen said determinedly. “Please let us borrow your wisdom, my King!”</p><p>“Idiot.” Leona poked her forehead. “Use your head. You have to use this to beat those stronger than you. But, yeah. If I was in your position…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Leona gives Gwen a plan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. 🐙 Leona’s Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona gives out some helpful advice. Later, Leona and Ruggie have a chat. The Mermafia is not pleased about Gwen’s living situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always end up writing Leona soft. I’ve been really soft with you guys. Don’t worry, it won’t last long.</p><p>You’d probably would’ve had more than one chapter today, but I was busy, and had a major headache.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But, yeah. If I was in your position..." Leona smirked. "First, I'd figure out a way to tear up those contracts."</p><p>"But those contracts are invulnerable!?" Grim pointed out.</p><p>"Uughh..." Leona groaned into Gwen's hair. "You guys are really running low on brain cells."</p><p>"They're the types that would quickly fall for any type of scam or someone impersonating someone else." Ruggie bemoaned.</p><p>"Ffgna!?" Grim looked offended.</p><p>"In the first place, why did you sincerely believe Azul when he said that his contracts couldn't be destroyed?" Ruggie asked.</p><p>"Eh?" Jack looked confused. "But our attacks really had no effect..."</p><p>"If I said it was a performance they can put on there..." Ruggie grinned. "Doesn't that seem like something they could totally do?"</p><p>Jack and Gwen were surprised.</p><p>"Every spell has its weak point." Leona said, sitting down in one of the chairs and pulling Gwen into his lap. "That red brat's unique magic for sealing even had it's holes. No matter how great the wizard, they can't use magic infinitely. So Azul's It's A Deal being absolutely invincible that is <em>absolutely</em> unimaginable."</p><p>"His It's A Deal has a weak point..." Jack repeated. "Rather than challenging the Leech brothers in the ocean, we might be better off looking for that weak point up here. Is what... you're saying? But, that reeks of foul play, you know."</p><p>"Umm, you know, Jack." Ruggie shook his head. "Having high morals is great and all, but you weren't able to fight back against Azul even on land."</p><p>"Gugh, about that..." Jack looked sheepish.</p><p>"In general, those guys are villains that tricked some naive herbivores and made off with all their possessions." Leona summed up. "Why do you need to hold back? It may be cowardly or a street fight, but it's your win if you can annul the contract."</p><p>"Kuuu, that's Leona!" Ruggie grinned. "He's a coward to the bone!"</p><p>"Have you learned anything from before?" Gwen giggled into Leona's shirt. "That isn't a compliment at all!?"</p><p>"I told you?" Leona glared at Ruggie. "I always give it my all."</p><p>"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth." Jack said. "Ok. We've got two days, let's go after Azul and aim for our chance to destroy those contracts!"</p><p>"Let's do our best everyone!" Gwen cheered, before giggling nervously. "I'm really starting to feel like a stalker..."</p><p>"Do your best, little fresh-babies." Leona replied.</p><p>"Eeeh!?" Grim said. "You told us all that but won't help us!?"</p><p>"Why would I?" Leona replied. "I gave you hints as a special service. The rest is all on you guys. Bye." Leona swept Gwen up bridal style, ready to go to bed.</p><p>Gwen sighed happily and snuggled into him.</p><p>"I'm also outta here." Ruggie followed his dorm leader's lead. "Good luck, you three~"</p><p>"He-heartless jerks!!" Grim cried.</p><p>***</p><p>Leona laid Gwen down in the bed before stepping outside to talk to Ruggie.</p><p>"It's rare for you to give out that much advice." Ruggie noted.</p><p>"Huh?" Leona raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"For some reason do you find our sincere little juniors cute?" Ruggie teased.</p><p>"Stupid." Leona looked through his doorway, where Gwen had buried herself beneath the covers. "What do you think?"</p><p>Ruggie smiled, listening to Gwen's soft breathes. "She's too good to be mixed up in this."</p><p>"If we put Kitten and the other fresh-babies to good use we might be able to find out that octo-punk's weaknesses without having to lift a finger." Leona said. "Well, I'm not really expecting much."</p><p>"I see." Ruggie nodded. "That's our Leona."</p><p>"Leona?" Gwen stood in the doorway. She was wearing one of Leona's shirts, which was too big for her petite frame. "Are you gonna come to bed?" She yawned, rubbing her eye with one of the sleeves.</p><p>"Heh." Leona smiled. "I'm coming."</p><p>"Good night Kitten." Ruggie said.</p><p>“Good night Ruggie.” Gwen yawned again. She turned and sleepily stumbled back to bed, Leona following right behind her.</p><p>“Shishishi!” Ruggie snickered. “Leona’s such a softy!”</p><p>***</p><p>"What did you say?" Azul asked. "Angelfish is with Leona?"</p><p>"Yes." Jade confirmed. "It seems that the our Damselfish has somehow fallen into Savanaclaw."</p><p>None of them were pleased at this development.</p><p>"I see." Azul adjusted his glasses. "That is... just a little outside our estimations."</p><p>“What’cha wanna do?” Floyd asked. “Squeeze ‘em?” Floyd was eager to destroy Leona. Leona had hurt his Shrimpy, and now Shrimpy was in Savanaclaw, where Leona could put his hands all over her!</p><p>“No.” Azul said with a great amount of self-control. “We’ll leave Leona alone for now.” Azul was incensed. He had expected his Angelfish to room with Crowley. Even Riddle would have been preferable. But Leona? Who gave her an allergic reaction? That’s who his Angelfish choose to room with!? This wasn’t according to plan!</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be troublesome if he becomes our opponent?” Jade pointed out. “Should we not make the first move…” Jade was furious with himself. Not two hours ago Damselfish had been safe in his arms! He should have taken her back with to Octavinelle where he could keep an eye on her!</p><p>“He is a slothful male lion after all.” Azul reminded them. “His principal is to keep his neck out of difficult matters. Of course, he is a troublesome opponent, I completely agree but… I’m sure he feels the same. He wouldn’t even consider antagonizing me because he enjoys it.”</p><p>“I believe the expression goes something like… don’t kick the hornets’ nest.” Jade sighed. “As you wish.”</p><p>“Tche.” Floyd pouted. “He seems like he’d be good to squeeze.”</p><p>“You two.” Azul looked at them. “Please continue to keep a close watch on our darling Angelfish.”</p><p>“Alright.” The Tweels said in unison.</p><p>“And um…” Azul cleared his throat. “Did you, by any chance… get a photo of Gwen?”</p><p>Floyd and Jade chuckled, pulling out their phones. “It was very difficult to use these underwater, but we managed.” Jade pulled up the photos on his phone for Azul to look through.</p><p>“Beautiful…” Azul breathed, looking utterly enchanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the group attempts to break into the vault.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. 🐙 Attempted Robbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and the gang try to steal the contracts. It doesn’t go well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you the fluff wouldn’t last. Also, yeah, canon divergence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2 days remaining to complete Azul's contract.</em>
</p><p>During lunch break, Gwen, Grim, and Jack met up with Ace and Deuce and told them the new plan.</p><p>"Search for a way to destroy the invincible contracts?" Ace repeated. "Sounds good! It's pretty cowardly, though."</p><p>"It's true that might get us what we want." Deuce agreed. "It's cowardly, though."</p><p>"Shut up!" Grim snapped. "This isn't a time for saying it's cowardly, y'know!"</p><p>"If you're gonna talk about cowardly, Azul is doing the same." Jack pointed out. "He told us to get a photo from the ocean and planned to get in our way the entire time. Leona may be cowardly but he's still the genius command tower. I think it's worth a shot."</p><p>"The word cowardly is starting to not sound like a word..." Deuce muttered.</p><p>"Oouuuh... just the memory of being chased by the twins underwater is making my skin crawl, y'know!" Grim shuddered.</p><p>"A contest of speed..." Deuce punched his palm. "Grr, I could beat them if you could ride a magical wheel underwater!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Ace replied. "But still... merfolk, huh. The Leech brothers are moray eels but I wonder what Azul is like in the ocean."</p><p>"Now that you mention it, I'm pretty sure Leona was calling him a octo-punk." Jack recalled.</p><p>"Is his true form an octopus merman?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Ffgna!" Grim jumped. "If he gets more legs underwater then he seems even stronger than a moray eel!"</p><p>"Yeah, but the plus side is that Octopi merfolk are actually pretty slow swimmers." Gwen pointed out. "So it would be easier to run from him than the Leech twins. Downside is that he's just as strong as they are."</p><p>"That's why we're saying we should think of a way to fight them that doesn't involve going to the ocean." Jack replied. "Wait, Sirius, how did you know that?"</p><p>Gwen blinked. "I... I don't know." She rubbed her forehead. "Someone told me, I think. But I can't really remember..."</p><p>"Don't push yourself!" Deuce chided. "You always get really bad headaches when you do this!"</p><p>"You're right, you're right." Gwen agreed. "We have to find the contracts first. I wonder where he keeps them?"</p><p>"I'm very suspicious of that vault in the VIP room..." Jack said.</p><p>"If that's decided then let's sneak into Octavinelle!" Grim cheered.</p><p>"There shouldn't be anyone there since lunch break is before opening hours." Deuce pointed out. "Let's check it out."</p><p>***</p><p>"Right, clear. Left, clear." Grim scouted out. "Alright guys, after me!"</p><p>"It's true." Jack said as the group quickly entered the room. "It looks like nobody's here."</p><p>"The vault has two authentication, a password and a key lock." Deuce said, examine the vault. "That's fairy tight security."</p><p>Jack tensed, his ears flicking. "Someone's coming!" He warned.</p><p>They could hear footsteps coming down the hall.</p><p>"Ah, crap!" Ace paled. "Hide!"</p><p>Everyone dove under the desk, which was an incredibly tight fit between all five of them.</p><p>"No room... Jack, you take up too much space." Ace complained.</p><p>"What now?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Don't move now!" Ace whispered harshly.</p><p>Everyone stiffened, holding their breath as the door clicked open. Gwen gripped tightly onto Ace's shirt.</p><p>"Now let's see..." Azul muttered, walking over to the safe. The safe rattled as he typed in the codes, then it clicked, then it creaked open.</p><p>"That's... the contract we signed!" Deuce whispered.</p><p>"So he did lock them in the vault." Ace added.</p><p>Gwen elbowed them both. "Shh!"</p><p>"One, two, three... fufufu..." Azul chuckled as he counted the contracts.</p><p>"That jerk is counting the contracts like money with a big grin on his face." Grim whispered.</p><p>"That's a pretty nasty hobby..." Jack muttered.</p><p>"Be quiet!" Gwen begged.</p><p>"Hmm." Azul paused in his work. "I should probably get back." Azul shut the safe and locked it. After that he left the room.</p><p>Everyone sighed in relief once the door shut. Everyone untangled themselves from each other and crawled out from under the desk.</p><p>"We were almost spotted." Grim pointed out.</p><p>"Wait!" Jack called their attention. "Look, he left one contract on top of the table."</p><p>"Seriously? Lucky!" Ace beamed. "Let's get it out of here and see if we can destroy it."</p><p>"Azul is clumsier than I thought he'd be." Grim smirked. "Whose is it?"</p><p>"This seems way too easy." Gwen pointed out.</p><p>Her words came too late. The boys reached out and touched the contract and were immediately executed.</p><p>"Oh golly!" Gwen shrieked.</p><p>"My body is all tingly." Grim's fur was standing on end.</p><p>"Are you all okay!?" Gwen cried.</p><p>Floyd's laughter echoed through the room.</p><p>"My my." Azul's voice rang out. “You’re all shaking like you got attacked by an electric catfish…” He entered the room, flanked on either side by the tweels. “That’s quite unsightly, everyone.”</p><p>“You bastards, you noticed us!” Jack growled.</p><p>“But of course.” Azul smiled. “Your fuzzy tail was in full view from under the desk. It appears that you all were trying to steal a contract but… there is a spell on it that will electrocute any besides me who touch it. Too bad for you.”</p><p>“Y-you go that far?!” Ace shouted.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you?” Azul smirked. “My contracts cannot possibly be destroyed.”</p><p>“These guys are total idiots!!” Floyd cackled, sending a chill down Gwen’s spine. “Why do you keep coming back even though you know how it’s gonna turn out?”</p><p>“Heh. Floyd.” Jade grinned. “Your laugh is scaring our poor Damselfish. And I feel bad for the others if you laugh too much. They’re doing their best with their limited knowledge. Fufufu.”</p><p>“Bad kids who try to steal something important are in need of a good chastising.” Azul adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“We have to teach them proper manners so they never do much as think about doing this again.” Jade agreed.</p><p>“I’ll give you each a turn to be squeezed.” Floyd beamed.</p><p>“Ggh… here they come, you guys!” Jack braced himself.</p><p>“And while you deal with them, I will deal with Angelfish.” Azul turned his attention to Gwen. “You see, it’s come to my attention that you’ve violated the contract.”</p><p>“Huh?” Gwen blinked. “W-what do you mean?”</p><p>Floyd and Jade charged at the others while Azul stepped closer to Gwen. Gwen took a step backward for every step Azul took forward, until she was up against the wall.</p><p>“You see, it’s come to my attention, that you’ve sabotaged your collateral.” Azul smiled. “Very clever of you not to reveal the flaws in your paintbrush. However…”</p><p>Gwen flinched as Azul slammed his hands on the wall by either side of her head. Azul leaned in close, an obsessive gleam in his eyes. “In doing so, you have not provided proper collateral for the contract. Furthermore, I’ve now caught you trying to steal from me. You’re <em>mine</em> now, Angelfish!”</p><p>Azul reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion. “Drink it!” He commanded.</p><p>“No!” Gwen shook her head, pressing herself further against the wall.</p><p>Azul sighed in annoyance. “We’re going to do this the hard way then.” Using his teeth, Azul took the cap off the potion. Spitting out the cap on the floor, Azul drank the potion, but held it in his mouth.</p><p>Then he pressed his lips to Gwen.</p><p>Gwen’s eyes widened, but she stubbornly kept her mouth closed. Azul rolled his eyes, then pinched her waist hard.</p><p>Gwen yelped, and ended up opening her mouth. The familiar taste of sea salt greeted her. Azul stubbornly kept kissing her, forcing Gwen to swallow every last drop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… you know what? No, I’m not telling you. Suffer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. 🐙 The Little Mermaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out what Azul gave to Gwen. Jack and the others try to fight, but are forced to flee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*evil laughter*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul finally pulled away from Gwen. Gwen gasped for air, her head falling against his chest. No matter how much she wheezed for breath, it was getting harder to breathe.</p><p>"Gwen!" Ace tried to run to her, but Jade sent a punch into his gut.</p><p>"It's alright, Angelfish." Azul cooed, sweeping Gwen into his arms. He turned and swiftly began to leave.</p><p>Jack growled and moved to grab him, but Floyd sent him flying into the wall. "Sirius!!"</p><p>Azul rushed into the Mostro Lounge, Gwen starting to panic and flail in his arms as the potion took effect. Jade, Floyd, and the other four idiots were on his heels.</p><p>Azul booked it for the fish tank, climbing up the stairs. Once he was at the top, he dropped Gwen, letting her fall into the tank.</p><p>It took a minute for Gwen to calm down and process what was going on. She looked around the tank, then down at herself. Azul had turned her back into a mermaid.</p><p>"Gwen!" Grim rushed up to the glass. "Let my minion go!" He demanded.</p><p>Azul chuckled. "An anemone giving me orders?" He laughed. "Gwen violated the contract. The contract which said she belonged to me if she failed to uphold it. Thus..." He gestured to the tank, where Gwen had swum right up to the glass.</p><p>"That's not fair!" Ace shouted. "Gwen still has a day and a half!"</p><p>"Hmm..." Azul hummed. "That's true. And considering she's only half a student..." He turned to Grim. "The remaining time will belong to you now, Grim. Get me what I want, and I'll uphold the deal. Otherwise, Angelfish is staying right here."</p><p>"I'll do it!" Grim shouted. "I'll do it, I'll do it!"</p><p>"Grim!" Gwen cried, tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Very well then." Azul agreed. "Now, I'm not without benevolence. I'll let you say goodbye."</p><p>The group rushed the fish tank.</p><p>"Gwen..." Grim whimpered. "You'll be okay, right!?"</p><p>"Don't worry about me Grim." Gwen's voice was muffled by the glass. "Just get that photo, okay?" She tried to be reassuring, but her tears gave her true feelings away.</p><p>"Gwen, I'll get you out of here!" Ace vowed.</p><p>"I trust you." Gwen smiled at him.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay!" Deuce assured her. "We'll save you."</p><p>"I know you can do it." Gwen smiled, tears running down her face.</p><p>Jack put a hand on the glass, Gwen copying his action so that the only thing between their hands was the glass. "I love you." He said, leaning his forehead against the glass.</p><p>"I love you too!" Gwen echoed.</p><p>Jack growled, then turned away, booking it into the VIP room, the others following behind them.</p><p>"Jack, what are you doing?!" Ace asked. "We proved this wouldn't work!"</p><p>"I don't care!" Jack snarled, sounding like a wolf. "My Sirius is in danger!"</p><p>"Your time limit is tomorrow at sunset." Jade reminded, stepping into the room. He was followed by Floyd and Azul. "You really don't have time."</p><p>"Shrimpy's gonna be safe with us!" Floyd assured them. "Can't say the same for you."</p><p>"We'll be back!" Deuce promised.</p><p>"Shit, I'm no good at summoning magic but..." Ace held up his wand. "Come forth, cauldron!"</p><p>"Why you, don't copy me!" Deuce spat as a cauldron appeared in the room.</p><p>"I told you yesterday." Floyd rolled his eyes. "That won't hit! Bind The Heart!"</p><p>The cauldron slammed into the safe.</p><p>"Floyd!" Azul snapped. "Where are you aiming your spell? Who hits away towards the vault??"</p><p>"Ah, sorry." Floyd rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>Azul rushed to examine the safe. "Aah, there's a scratch on the door!! Do the dials and hinges still work?" Azul sighed in relief. "Oh good."</p><p>Azul rounded on Floyd. "I'm always telling you to stop throwing around your unique magic without thinking! How many times do I have to!?"</p><p>"I said sorry." Floyd whined. "You don't have to get angry over a tiny scratch like that."</p><p>"It's too late if it breaks!" Azul snapped.</p><p>"Both of you, calm down." Jade interrupted. "Otherwise... they'll damage the safe further."</p><p>"Eh?" Azul and Floyd turned their attentions to the others.</p><p>The group paused in their attempts to pick up the cauldron.</p><p>Azul glared at the group. "Get out!" He hissed. "I was generous and let you say goodbye. Time is up, leave! Jade, Floyd, escort them out."</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Jack spat. “We’re leaving.”</p><p>Begrudgingly, the four stomped out.</p><p>"You got mad at me and now I'm in a bad mood." Floyd pouted once they left.</p><p>"Is now the time for that?!" Azul asked. "Why are you so moody?"</p><p>"Azul, why are you so prickly?" Floyd replied. "It's fine if the vault breaks. Aren't your contracts invincible?"</p><p>"Are you telling me to carry the contracts with me wherever I go!?" Azul exclaimed. "Aah, this won't do at all. I got caught up in the moment with Floyd again. My goodness... Jade, continue to keep an eye on them and... don't neglect Floyd's protection."</p><p>"As you wish." Jade nodded.</p><p>"Aah, I'm bored." Floyd sighed. "I'm gonna skip afternoon classes and play with Little Shrimp."</p><p>Jade sighed. "My, my."</p><p>Azul's eyes widened. "Angelfish!" The three rushed to get to her.</p><p>Gwen was curled up in a corner of the tank crying. The sight broke their hearts. Azul tapped on the glass to get her attention.</p><p>Gwen sniffled, looking up. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Oh, Angelfish." Azul smiled gently at her. "We're very sorry, but we have afternoon classes to get to."</p><p>"So you're just going to leave me!?" Gwen swam up to the glass in a panic.</p><p>"You'll be alright." Jade assured her. "We won't be gone long."</p><p>"No, no, no!" Gwen began to pound against the glass as they left. "Please don't go! Please don't leave me!" She begged.</p><p>She watched as the group paused to talk. Then Floyd turned around and booked it for the tank.</p><p>"Shrimpy!" Floyd jumped in, shifting forms. "Azul said I could skip two of my classes to stay with you!" Floyd immediately wrapped himself around Gwen.</p><p>"Okay, okay." Gwen wiped at her face, letting herself relax in Floyd's grip. "Thank you... thank you for staying."</p><p>Floyd cooed at her, nuzzling his face against hers. "Don't be sad Shrimpy! You make me sad when you're sad. It's gonna be okay, Shrimpy!"</p><p>Gwen felt exhausted. After everything that happened, she just wanted to nap. Her eyelids began to flutter.</p><p>"Aw~ Shrimpy's so cute like this~" Floyd adjusted himself so that Gwen was resting against his chest. "Go to sleep Little Shrimp."</p><p>***</p><p>The boys stumbled their way back into the hall of mirrors, hurt. They couldn't believe what had happened.</p><p>Deuce sighed. "This must have been Azul's plan all along."</p><p>"We walked right into his trap!" Ace scowled.</p><p>Jack growled. "I should have done something! I should've gotten to her before Azul gave her the potion!"</p><p>"Gwen is Azul's prisoner." Deuce lamented. "And those contracts, we can't even touch them, let alone destroy them..."</p><p>"I hate to say this..." Jack snarled. "But there's nothing we can do except return to the dorms."</p><p>“But Gwen needs us!” Grim snapped. “We need to go back and get her!”</p><p>Jack grabbed Grim before the cat flew back to Octavinelle. “Grim, I think Gwen would prefer if you stayed with me for now.”</p><p>“But… but…” Grim’s eyes welled up with tears.</p><p>***</p><p>“Azul…” Gwen shuddered awake, the lavender heart filling up with more ink. “Floyd?” She called, seeing the boy back in human form on the other side of the glass.</p><p>“Little Shrimp!” Floyd beamed, although he seemed annoyed. “Azul said I had to go back to classes now. But don’t worry, we’ll be back soon!”</p><p>“P-promise?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“Promise!” Floyd crossed his heart.</p><p>But then he left, leaving Gwen all alone. Stuck as a mermaid in a fish tank. In a empty, dark room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen’s boyfriends react to what happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. 🐙 Ruler’s Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle and Leona react as well as you’d think. Malleus… er… Tsunotaro and Grim have a chat. Leona, Ruggie, and Grim plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suffer for a bit longer… but have a ray of hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT!?" Riddle's angered scream tore through the halls of Heartslabuyl. He would've put collars around the necks of those two idiots, if not for the desolated looks on their faces.</p><p>"You... you..." Riddle's eyes teared up. "You were supposed to protect her!"</p><p>"Yes, dorm leader." Ace and Deuce replied, looking miserable.</p><p>Riddle collapsed on his throne. "My Little Rabbit... stuck like that... how? How could this have happened?"</p><p>"Poor Gwen-Chan..." Cater flipped through photos of her. "She must be terrified."</p><p>Trey had been staring out the window ever since the news was delivered, staring into the distance. No one knew what his thought process was.</p><p>Riddle gripped the armrests of his throne so hard, for a moment the others were worried it would crack under his wrath.</p><p>Riddle pushed himself off of the throne and stormed outside, making his way into the rose maze. He kept quiet the entire time, making his way into the center.</p><p>Once Riddle was in the heart of the maze, he let it all out. He screamed unintelligibly as he destroyed the area around him.</p><p>Riddle didn't care if he went into overblot again. He wanted to. He wanted that power back. The power that would let him storm into Octavinelle, rescue his Little Rabbit, and make Azul pay.</p><p>"Riddle!" Trey's sharp voice cut through.</p><p>Riddle turned to look at him, forcing himself to calm down. "They took her! They took her because I wasn't there to protect her!" Riddle clutched at his shoulders. "I should've brought her here! Now Little Rabbit is trapped!"</p><p>"I know." Trey's voice was full of grief. "I feel awful. But destroying the garden isn't going to get her back."</p><p>Riddle sobbed, looking at the damage he'd caused. The rose bushes were destroyed, and the whole area looked almost as bad as when he went into Overblot.</p><p>Riddle's hands and arms were bleeding lightly from the thorns. Riddle sniffled. "Gwen and I studied out here... it was peaceful and quiet."</p><p>He looked up at Trey, tears spilling from his eyes. "What if I don't get another moment like that?"</p><p>"You will." Trey assured him. "Let's go inside and bandage those cuts."</p><p>Riddle trudged after him still feeling miserable. If only there was some way to call Quinn. Maybe she could help!</p><p>***</p><p>"WHAT!?" Leona snarled.</p><p>In a movement to fast to really keep track off, Leona lept across the room, pinning Jack to the ground with one hand on his neck.</p><p>"Give me one fucking reason not to turn your throat to ash right now." Leona growled.</p><p>Jack's ears flattened against his head. "I have no excuse." He said.</p><p>Ruggie was pacing around the room. "Shit, shit shit!" He cursed, running his hands through his hair. "Not Kitten... not her! Fuck!"</p><p>Leona scowled, picking up Jack's head and slamming against the ground. "You swore you'd protect her!" Leona snapped.</p><p>"And I failed her." Jack answered. "I know."</p><p>Leona picked himself up, going over to a chair and tossing it across the room, where it shattered against the wall.</p><p>Leona roared in anger, turning another chair into sand. "FUCK!!" He screamed. "I should've gone with her! I should've known a bunch of fresh-babies wouldn't be enough to keep her safe!"</p><p>"What's he going to do to her!?" Ruggie wondered.</p><p>"Ruggie, shut up!" Leona snapped. "Jack, get the fuck up and don't let me see you for a long while. I'm going to bed. First asshole to bother me is getting turned to sand."</p><p>"Wait, where's Grim?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Don't tell me he's off to break into Octavinelle!?" Ruggie's eyes widened.</p><p>"I'll go get him!" Jack said.</p><p>"No you won't." Leona snapped. "You've done enough. I'll get him."</p><p>***</p><p>Contrary to belief, Grim had not returned to Octavinelle. He was going back to Ramshackle. Gwen sometimes spoke into the mirror, so maybe Grim could ask one of her friends for help!</p><p>A staff slammed itself on the ground in front of him. Grim flinched and looked up to see glowing green eyes glaring down at him.</p><p>"You're the cat." The vaguely familiar boy said. "Good. You can answer something for me."</p><p>"Eek!" Grim shrieked. "What do you want?!"</p><p>The boy's eyes narrowed as his grip on the staff tightened and the green glow harshened. "Where is Gwen Brookes!?" He asked in a demanding hiss.</p><p>"Oh! You're that Tsunotaro guy!" Grim realized. "Well... I hate to tell you..."</p><p>After Grim explained everything, Tsunotaro turned and reduced a nearby tree to ash with lightning.</p><p>"I see." Tsunotaro said, looking strangely calm. "That certainly explains her absence the last two nights. Although the idea of Gwen having to just sit back and allow someone to take care of her is certainly appealing..."</p><p>"What!?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Tsunotaro shook his head. "Then tomorrow after sunset, my Treasure will belong to Ashengrotto… and her house will become a lively meeting place for other students.” He looked over at Grim and smirked. “We are of the same opinion on this, going by your face. Do you not enjoy talking like you’ve already lost?”</p><p>Grim scowled.</p><p>“Did you know, the walls of this dorm have some wonderful gargoyles carvings on them?” Tsunotaro said.</p><p>“What, those monster statures?” Grim asked. “Why’d you change the subject like that?”</p><p>“Gargoyles may appear like a monster carving with a sinister appearance at first glance but… they are actually a type of gutter made so that rain water doesn’t damage the walls. They may look terrifying but… they are something that dearly cares for the home.” Tsunotaro explained. “I had this exact conversation with Gwen once.”</p><p>“How’s that gonna help me save Gwen?!” Grim demanded.</p><p>“There are times when what you see is the exact opposite of reality.” Tsunotaro answered. “And i would quite like my Treasure to be returned safe and sound. I would also like this place to not be noisy every night. Struggle with all your might and prove you can protect your dorm.”</p><p>In a flash of light, Tsunotaro was gone.</p><p>“That guy was really full of himself.” Grim grumbled.</p><p>“Oi, pest.” A voice called. Leona was making his way over. “Where the hell have you been?”</p><p>“I wanted to see if I could get help from Gwen’s friends.” Grim explained.</p><p>“Oh hell no!” Leona snapped. “We are not bringing Myz into this. I’m not dealing with him.”</p><p>He grabbed Grim by the scruff of the neck and began to trudge back to Savanaclaw.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ruggie… what are you doing in here?” Leona asked.</p><p>Ruggie stiffened from his spot on Leona’s bed, still curled around the pillow Gwen had been using. “I miss her…” Ruggie explained. “And it still smells like her…”</p><p>Leona sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping Grim. “So… how do we get Kitten out of this mess?” He asked.</p><p>“Hmm…” Grim thought. “I GOT IT!”</p><p>“Don’t go shouting all of a sudden!” Leona snapped.</p><p>“He puts them in the vault because they aren’t invincible!” Grim realized.</p><p>“Huh?” Ruggie wondered.</p><p>“That’s it, now I see!” Leona laughed. “You thought of something pretty interesting.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ruggie asked.</p><p>“In short…” Leona quickly explained.</p><p>“I got it!!” Ruggie beamed.</p><p>“Now that we know the contracts’ weak point we have to sneak into Octavinelle immediately and…” Grim started to say.</p><p>“There’s two more problems.” Ruggie interrupted.</p><p>“Ffna?” Grim tilted his head.</p><p>“If your hunch is correct then the Leech brothers will be there to run interference.” Ruggie reminded. “Then there’s the issue about Kitten, who’s stuck as a mermaid.”</p><p>“Crap.” Grim scowled. “It felt like we were really onto something.”</p><p>“Hmm… I might know a way to distract them…” Ruggie thought.</p><p>“I can handle Gwen.” Leona stood up and opened his window. “Oi, Rook! I know you’re out there asshole!”</p><p>“Beautiful night, isn’t Rui de Leon?” Rook’s voice called back.</p><p>“Shut up! How soon can Vil make a potion?” Leona shouted.</p><p>“It’ll be done by morning!” Rook answered. “I can give it to our Petit Oiseau Chanteur!”</p><p>“Whatever!” Leona slammed the window closed. “Solved that problem. Ruggie, what’s your plan for the eels?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… more dreams.</p><p>Check out this fanart of Gwen in the last chapter: https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/645035492810866688/for-chapter-3-gwen-little-mermaid</p><p>I love getting fanart from you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Interlude: Ursula’s Grand Scheme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen has dreams. She learns something new about the Mermafia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroos_Wife_98, Fangirl4849, Angie_aimee. Y’all figured out the name! Request the oneshot below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul put in a giant cave like thing for Gwen to hide and sleep in. He also put in a few things to entertain her while he was gone. He tried to get her to talk to him, but she hid in her new cave and ignored him.</p><p>She tossed and turned, but it was impossible to sleep. Azul had turned out all the lights and left her in the dark. Plus, Gwen was all alone in an unfamiliar place. She hated it.</p><p>After what felt like hours, she fell into an uneasy rest...</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Now's not really a good time..." Gwen muttered. "At least I have my legs back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen looked around. It was a lake with a very pretty wooded area. "A romantic... evening?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At least tell me your name." The prince was in a boat with the mermaid, who was now human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little bright red crab was conducting a musical number of some kind. "Her name is Ariel!" He whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a pretty name." The prince replied, not quite paying attention to his surroundings. "Ariel..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as they were about to share a romantic kiss, their boat was flipped over. Gwen spotted the octopus mermaid's pet eels snickering to themselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Than the scene shifted to underwater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That girl is tougher than I thought." The octopus mermaid said. "I'll show you what my magic is really capable of!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene shifted once more. She was still underwater, but now there was an older, kingly merman there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ursula, enough!" He bellowed. "Release my daughter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ursula sneered at the king, Ariel behind her and restrained by the eels. "She belongs to me now." She said. "But I'll gladly make a trade. Her, for something more valuable.” A flash of light, and a contract was in her tentacle. “King Triton, accept the deal and sign the contract!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t do it!” Gwen warned. “It’s all a trick!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The water darkened into ink, swallowing her whole.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Azul!” Gwen cried as she landed in the abyss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One tentacle slowly poked out of the cave, followed slowly by the others, until Azul was in view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be okay, Azul!” Gwen assured him. “I’m here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My lovely, little mermaid.” Azul grinned, making his way to her. “Kiss me.” He asked, wrapping his tentacles around her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, not when you’re like this.” Gwen said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-whats wrong with me?” Azul suddenly looked terrified. “Is it the way I look!? I won’t let you leave me!” His grip tightened on her. “You won’t leave me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Azul!” Gwen cried, as he shoved her into the ink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You belong to me!” Azul screamed.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know how to f<strong>I</strong>ght, lass?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know to kick someone in the groin. And how to punch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>A</strong>lright, yeah, that’ll come in handy once or twice. But it’s not quite good enough.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm… come here. Hold it like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why am I holding a sword?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m go<strong>N</strong>na teach you how to fight with a sword.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When can I learn how to use a trident like you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you grow gills. Now then, let’s begin.”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>A knocking on the tank drew Gwen from her thoughts. Apparently, she just swam up to look at the glass this time.</p><p>“Hi Kit-cat.” A familiar voice greeted. “Guess I came too late to warn you?”</p><p>“Che’nya!” Gwen beamed at him. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to check on mew.” Che’nya replied. “I’m sorry I’m late. Exams and all.”</p><p>“I don’t like this.” Gwen said. “It’s dark, and I’m alone. I wanna go back to Leona.”</p><p>“I know Kit-cat.” Che’nya nodded. Then his ears pricked up. “I gotta go!”</p><p>“No, don’t!” Gwen begged, but it was too late.</p><p>“Eh?” Floyd entered the Lounge. “Shrimpy? Why are you up?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep…” Gwen muttered. “It’s too……”</p><p>“I didn’t hear that.” Floyd walked closer to glass. “What was that last part?”</p><p>“It’s too……” Gwen muttered again.</p><p>“Little Shrimp, tell me what’s wrong or I’m gonna squeeze you!” Floyd threatened.</p><p>“IT’S TOO DARK!” Gwen shouted. “It’s too dark in here. I hate the dark!”</p><p>“That’s it?” Floyd rolled his eyes, before turning and leaving.</p><p>“Wait, Floyd!” Gwen called after him. “Come back!”</p><p>To her surprise, Floyd came back a few minutes later with Jade and a very sleepy Azul in tow.</p><p>“Oh, Angelfish, we’re so sorry.” Azul looked truly upset. “If we had known, we would’ve left some lights on for you!”</p><p>“Not to worry, we have a solution.” Jade smiled. He and Floyd climbed up the steps and dived into the tank, changing form.</p><p>Gwen gasped. “You glow in the dark!”</p><p>Floyd and Jade smiled as they wrapped around her. “We’re bioluminescent.” Jade explained.</p><p>“The perfect nightlights!” Floyd giggled, nuzzling into Gwen.</p><p>Gwen giggled, running her hands along their tails, examining the scales that glowed. “Oh, you’re amazing!”</p><p>“Azul glows to!” Floyd said. “But he never changes anymore.”</p><p>“I hope the two of them make for sufficient lights.” Azul said as he climbed in the tank with them. He stayed in human form. “I… dislike… changing.”</p><p>Jade reached over and pulled Azul right next to Gwen, curling around the two. “There’s still time before morning. Let’s get back to sleep.”</p><p>They ended up tangled together, Gwen resting on Azul as the Tweels stayed wrapped around the two of them.</p><p>Gwen slept much better throughout the rest of the night.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what happened!? Is she okay!? Why does everything happen to her!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope her Christmas goes easier.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Azul’s plan begins to unravel…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. 🐙 Grim’s Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grim enacts his part of the plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re almost to the Overblot guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1 day remaining to complete Azul's contract.</em>
</p><p>The next morning, Grim met up with Jack, Ace, and Deuce in the courtyard. All three were taken aback by the plan.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Jack asked.</p><p>"We're going to the Atlantica Memorial Museum today." Grim confirmed.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah." Ace cut in. "Didn't we talk about how getting the photo was impossible since the Leech brothers will come after us!?"</p><p>"Even I think that's a little too crazy..." Deuce agreed.</p><p>"Tsk tsk tsk... you've gotta listen to the plan first..." Grim began to cough.</p><p>"What's your problem?" Ace asked. "A cold?"</p><p>"Not at all." Grim rubbed his throat. "I was yelling a bunch yesterday so... wait, that's not important right now. I've gotta explain our plan first. Listen up..."</p><p>***</p><p>"WHAAAAAT!?" The three boys shouted in unison.</p><p>"Are you serious about that?" Ace asked. "That course of action is way too bold."</p><p>"But, hey, if it'll help us save Gwen!" Deuce punched his palm.</p><p>"But if it all really going to go that well..." Jack wondered.</p><p>"We've come this far so we've got no choice but to gamble on Grim's idea." Deuce replied. "There's not a lot of time until sunset."</p><p>"True, I'd rather not just wait around for sunset to come and go." Ace agreed.</p><p>"Fine." Jack said. "Then we don't have time to stand around, let's go. Grim, you're surprisingly intelligent."</p><p>"Guess you can't be an idiot all the time." Ace teased. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road!"</p><p>"We depart for the Atlantica Memorial Museum to get that photo!" Grim cheered. "Y'know!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Closed!!??" Ace, Deuce, and Grim read in horror.</p><p>"Whoa whoa... this is too unlucky." Jack shook his head.</p><p>"We haven't been attacked by the Leech brothers at all today, did they know about this?" Deuce wondered.</p><p>"Well... I wonder about that." Ace replied.</p><p>"Are you saying we should run with our tails between our legs after coming all the way here?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Wait a second." Ace said. "I've got an idea."</p><p>The group swam closer to the museum.</p><p>"Ffgna!" Grim's eyes widened. "In the world of Merfolk, even the security guards are merfolk."</p><p>"Why are you stating the obvious..." Deuce asked.</p><p>"Okay." Ace rolled his shoulders. "I'll keep the mer-folk security's attention on me. You guys sneak in from the back and get out with that photo."</p><p>"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Jack, you're too honest for your own good, Deuce would get tripped up part way through." Ace replied. "Leave this to me."</p><p>Ace walked up to the guards, then put on a crestfallen expression. "Uuhwaaahh, you serious!?"</p><p>"Hm?" The older guard looked concerned. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>"Is the museum closed today?" Ace cried. "I can't believe this. I was looking forward to coming here so much..."</p><p>"Oh my... you've got a strange tail fin. Are you a human from the surface?" The older guard asked. "Did you come here alone?"</p><p>"Yes!" Ace beamed. "I've admired the world of the merfolk since I was a little kid. I've been saving up my allowance and bought a potion to finally come all the way here. Holy crap, a real merman! So cool! Do you mind if I get a closer look?"</p><p>"Oh-oh really?" The guard looked flattered. "Do you want to see my dorsal fin?"</p><p>"Wow, that guy really has no problem keeping up a lie." Grim said, flatly.</p><p>"The security is completely distracted by the conversation." Deuce noted. "Let's get in while we have the chance!"</p><p>***</p><p>"This is the place Azul pointed out." Jack said once they had successfully snuck inside. "Photo commemorating the visit by Imperial Musician: Horatio the 12th... photo commemorating the visit by the fourth princess... there's a bunch on display. It's true that they probably wouldn't notice if one went missing."</p><p>"The photo commentating Prince Rielle's visit 10 years ago is..." Deuce searched the wall. "Here. Isn't this it? Prince Rielle, visiting with his friends from school... it looks like it's from when they came during elementary school."</p><p>"There's a bunch of tiny merfolk in it." Grim noted.</p><p>"Why did he order us to get something like this?" Jack wondered.</p><p>"I don't know..." Deuce replied. "Anyway, we should take this and get it back to Azul so we can save Gwen! Let's get it."</p><p>Deuce swiped the photo off the wall.</p><p>"It didn't trip the alarm." Jack noted. "It's really just a plain old memorial photo. Threw off my groove a bit."</p><p>"Hm?" Another guard swam around the corner. "What are you all doing there?!"</p><p>"Ffgna!" Grim jumped. "Crap, it's the guards."</p><p>"Can't be helped that everything doesn't go according to plan." Jack shrugged. "We're gonna have you take a nap!"</p><p>***</p><p>"And i really love the story about the human prince and mermaid princess my grandma read to me." Ace continued to spew out a bunch of crap to distract the guard.</p><p>"They mad that into a movie, right." The guard reminisced. "I went and saw it with my wife when we were young! That was 30 years ago. That scene where they embrace at the end still brings me to tears."</p><p>"Totally!" Ace agreed. "That scene really stays with you."</p><p>Thank god for movie nights. Cater loved to show Gwen the movies they all grew up with, and it just became a group thing. They had watched that specific movie a few weeks ago actually.</p><p>"You're pretty knowledgeable for someone so young." The guard acknowledged.</p><p>"Well, my girlfriend loves movies." Ace replied. "And the songs are really memorable. Oh yeah, is it true that all merfolk can sing really well?"</p><p>"No no no, that's just an urban legend." The guard shook his head. "There were a bunch of guys in school who couldn't carry a tune..."</p><p>"Ace is still caught up in conversation with them, y'know!" Grim rolled his eyes.</p><p>"He's really good at talking to people he just met." Deuce noted.</p><p>“We accomplished our goal.” Jack called. “Let’s get back to the surface.”</p><p>“Oh, y’know, i better get going.” Ace said.</p><p>“Oh really?” The guard replied. “If you like merfolk this much… how about I let you take a quick peak inside the museum?”</p><p>“No no, we shouldn’t break the rules.” Ace shook his head. “Next time, when I bring my girlfriend, I’ll make sure to look up the schedule! See you again!”</p><p>“Be sure to come again!” The guard called kindly as Ace swam away. “It’s been so long since I’ve met a youngster like that.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So how’d things go on your end?” Ace asked.</p><p>“We got the photo!” Grim answered. “It was a piece of cake!”</p><p>“Then let’s get back to school while the gettin’s good.” Ace replied.</p><p>“Yeah.” Deuce nodded. “Let’s go throw this photo in Azul’s face.”</p><p>“Wait!” Jack called, stiffening.</p><p>Two familiar shadows swam overhead.</p><p>“Aaaah~~~” Floyd cooed. “They’re here. The anemones.”</p><p>“How are you all this fine day?” Jade asked. “I see you haven’t learned your lesson and came back to the bottom of the sea.”</p><p>“The moray eels are here!” Jack snarled.</p><p>“It seems you were able to get your hands on the photo.” Jade noted.</p><p>“So hard working. Good little kids.” Floyd praised. “But… we can’t have you running off with it so we’re gonna chase you around until sunset, m’kay.”</p><p>“I knew you guys would be here.” Ace scowled. “I thought this was going way too smoothly. Your plan is to chase us around until time’s up then just pluck the photo out of our hands right? Then Gwen is stuck with you and you still get your hands on the photo!”</p><p>“Fufufu… using the least amount of effort to get the maximum amount of returns.” Jade chuckled. “That’s just smart business.”</p><p>“What… you are really conniving!” Jack spat.</p><p>“So, Grim, now what do we do?” Ace asked.</p><p>“I don’t think you would come this far without considering this.” Deuce added.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious!?” Grim replied. “We’re gonna protect the photo!”</p><p>“Alright, keeping it simple.” Deuce smiled. “I don’t know how well it’ll go with out my specialty magic but…”</p><p>“We gotta remember why we’re doing this!” Jack growled.</p><p>“This is for Gwen!” The four shouted in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Leona’s part of the plan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. 🐙 Leona’s Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see Leona’s side of the plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm getting really fed up with this game of tag." Floyd pouted.</p><p>"It's only a bit longer." Jade comforted. "Try to keep your momentum."</p><p>"Grim, the sun is going to set at this rate." Jack warned.</p><p>"This plan will work!" Grim assured.</p><p>***</p><p>"Fufu... Jade and Floyd must be doing a wonderful job." Azul said to himself. "Angelfish and that photo are already mine." Azul chuckled, which evolved into full blown laughter.</p><p>Azul would have liked to have spent the remaining time with his Angelfish, but he had work to do. He assured her that he was only a moment away, and left her to play in the tank. Once the sun set, perhaps he'd turn her back and take her on a date!</p><p>A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion!" One of his workers, a boy from his dorm, rushed in.</p><p>"What is all the fuss about?" Azul asked. "Is Angelfish alright?"</p><p>"S-she's fine!" The student assured. "I'm terribly sorry but there is a problem in Mostro Lounge..."</p><p>"What is it?" Azul asked, standing up.</p><p>"A bunch of rowdy customers are causing a scene in the lounge and since Jade and Floyd aren't here right now..." The student trailed off, looking nervous.</p><p>"Unbelievable." Azul walked around his desk to walk to the door. "Have they not been taught to not stir up trouble in a restaurant? Understood, I'll head over. Jade and Floyd should have no problem handling things on their end. My goodness..."</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen had been swimming around in her tank all day, occasionally talking to one of the other Octavinelle students. It was obvious many of them felt bad about her imprisonment, but none wanted to go against the dorm leader.</p><p>Once the Lounge opened, it was instantly flooded with students. Strangely, Gwen noted that they were all from Savanaclaw. Several of them came up to the tank and asked if she was alright. A few assured her she'd be out soon.</p><p>Gwen giggled as she watched the chaos, wondering what the plan was.</p><p>***</p><p>"What the...?" Azul was taken aback. "How is it already this crowded just after opening?!"</p><p>"Hey!" One student demanded. "Get those drinks over here already!"</p><p>"Meat! Meat!" Another student snickered.</p><p>"Hey, asshole, that's the meat I ordered!" A third snapped.</p><p>"Make some room in here." Azul commanded. "Coming through!"</p><p>Azul was so distracted by what was happening that he didn't pay attention to the student he bumped into. "Apologies." He said absentmindedly, not even looking the other boy in the face.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Ruggie smirked as he walked away. "Shishishi."</p><p>"My glass is empty over here!" A student snapped.</p><p>"Yes, just a moment!" An exasperated worker replied.</p><p>"Dorm Head, we've had an extraordinary amount of orders and we've completely run out of food for today!" Another worker informed.</p><p>"Drinks are also close to running dry!" A third added.</p><p>"Already!?" Azul gasped. "Alright, I'll go get money out of the vault so I'd like you to go to the student store to buy some..." Azul reached into his pocket. "Hm?"</p><p>Azul gasped as he felt nothing. "I-it's gone! The key to the vault is gone! How... where!"</p><p>Azul booked it for the VIP room, not noticing a blond haired boy with a feather hat watching the chaos from a booth...</p><p>***</p><p>Azul slammed the door open to find Leona Kingscholar lounging in his chair with his shoes on the desk. "Hey there, octo-punk."</p><p>"Leona Kingscholar..." Azul spat.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Leona asked. "You look pretty freaked out for someone usually so in control."</p><p>"It's none of your business." Azul replied. "More importantly, why are you here?"</p><p>"Why you ask..." Leona sat up, flicking a key around his finger. "It's about this key. Isn't it yours? I just happened to pick it up off the ground and graciously came to return it to you."</p><p>"Th-that's!" Azul paled.</p><p>"So it really is yours?" Leona grinned.</p><p>"Give it back." Azul snapped. "Theft is a terrible crime!"</p><p>"Hah." Leona stood up. "You're treating me like a thief even though I came to return it out of the kindness of my heart. That's fine, I'll give it back. Here." Leona tossed the keys at Azul's feet.</p><p>Azul sighed, picking it up off the ground.</p><p>"That's all I had to do." Leona began to leave. "See ya." He walked out, looking smug.</p><p>"My-my contracts...!" Azul rushed for the safe. "Are they safe??" He quickly opened the safe up. Then he gasped. "Gone. They're gone, gone, gone!!! They're all gone!! Did that bastard...!?"</p><p>Azul ran after Leona, not noticing a blond haired boy with a feather hat climbing the steps to Gwen's tank...</p><p>***</p><p>"Shishishi!" Ruggie snickered as Leona joined him. "We got them outta there with no issue."</p><p>"Hmph, your sticky fingers sure are impressive." Leona admired.</p><p>"If you don't want something to get stolen then you should lock it in your pocket." Ruggie replied. "There's a crazy number of contracts here. Easily 5 or 600."</p><p>"Hmm." Leona examined the piles of contracts on the ground. "He's probably been making these shady deals since long before he came to this school. We got the contracts out of the VIP room. All that's left is..."</p><p>"I am hunger, I am thirst." Leona began to chant. "I am that which steals your tomorrow..."</p><p>"Stop right there!!" Azul shouted, running up to them.</p><p>"Uh oh, here already?" Leona turned to face Azul. "Don't take another step closer if you care what happens to your contracts."</p><p>"Give them back... please give them back!" Azul demanded, sounding desperate.</p><p>"Woah woah, at least try to keep up appearances." Leona teased. "What happened to your mask of control? Seeing you like this proves our hunch was right on the money."</p><p>"What... did you say?" Azul asked, looking nervous.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you trying to say that as long as the contracts are secured inside the vault they are in a state of invincibility?" Leona questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Exactly!" Grim replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a little weird." Ruggie noted. "If what Azul says is true and anyone who touches a contract is in for a shock... there's no reason to keep them in a vault. He could just throw them wherever. Like Leona's wallet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah! About the vault..." Grim recalled. "He really lost it when it got the tiniest scratch." Grim told Ruggie and Leona what had happened earlier that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah." Ruggie nodded. "It's common sense to put your valuables in a safe so we didn't think to even question it. Even the habits of an out of touch prince can be useful sometimes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tch, you really don't know when to shut up." Leona scowled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This means the zap you guys got was another one of their expert magic tricks." Ruggie realized.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha-what!?" Grim hadn't realized that fact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They knew you fresh-babies were there so they left a contract on the desk especially for you." Leona explained. "All they had to do was watch and wait for you to touch it then zap you with a lighting spell. Stop falling for such simple traps."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That Azul, he just keeps duping us at every turn!" Grim hissed. "I'm tired of being tricked!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Being able to get the contracts out of the vault speeds things up." Leona said.</em>
</p><p>"Grim did this...?" Azul asked, flabbergasted the cat's intelligence. "Why does everyone keep getting in my way?! Angelfish is mine!"</p><p>Leona growled. "I disagree with you there. But that leads me to my next point. Azul, let's make a deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Leona and Azul discuss a trade.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. 🐙 Leona’s Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leona destroys Azul. There is a tearful reunion. The braincell trio can finally fight back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The moment you’ve all be waiting for!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But that leads me to my next point." Leona smirked. "Azul, let's make a deal."</p><p>"Huh?" Azul fixed his glasses.</p><p>"If I were to give these back, what would I get in return?" Leona asked.</p><p>"Wh-whatever you'd like." Azul stuttered. "Test notes, graduation thesis, altering your attendance records, I'll make whatever you want come true!"</p><p>"I see, that's a tempting offer." Leona drawled.</p><p>"Then you'll..." Azul began hopefully.</p><p>"However..." Leona interrupted. "I won't be handing these over for something like that."</p><p>"Eh?" Azul looked worried again.</p><p>"Right now you have the thing I want most." Leona said. "I want my Kitten back."</p><p>"What...?" Azul gasped.</p><p>"You attacked my Kitten, forcefully transformed her, and stuck her in a fish tank." Leona listed. "I came to get her back."</p><p>"You're doing this for her...!?" Azul paled.</p><p>"You've been out villained, Azul." Leona smirked.</p><p>"This can't be real." Azul paled. "Stop!"</p><p>"LEONA!!! RUGGIE!!" A familiar voice cried.</p><p>"KITTEN!" Leona and Ruggie turned their heads to see Gwen racing towards them, arms outstretched and a smile on her face.</p><p>"Oh, Kitten!" Ruggie pulled her in close, pressing kisses all over her face and anywhere he could reach. Finally, finally feeling calm. His Kitten was here. She was safe.</p><p>Leona reached over and yanked Gwen into his arms. He picked her up and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent. "Hey Kitten." He smiled. "I got you something." Shifting her so that he was still holding her up with one arm, Leona reached into his back pocket and pulled out her paintbrush.</p><p>"My paintbrush!" Gwen beamed at him. "Leona, you're amazing!" She cupped his face to give him a kiss.</p><p>"A-Angelfish!" Azul cried, looking heartbroken.</p><p>Leona smirked, setting Gwen down besides him. "Now then... kneel before me!" He finished his incantation. "King's Roar!"</p><p>"NOOOOOOO!!!" Azul screamed as the contracts turned to sand. The dust drifted away in the currents.</p><p>"Ah, aahhhh... AAHHHHH!!!" Azul sank to his knees. "My... my golden contracts are... all turned to dust..."</p><p>"Once someone has signed your It's A Deal they can't so much as wrinkle it no matter what." Ruggie began.</p><p>"You put on a good show to convince people that the contracts are invincible but..." Leona added. "There's no such thing as a perfect spell. So we thought that that means only when your contracts are in the VIP room or your own hand can they actually be invincible. I had no problem turning them to sand with my magic so I guess this means my hunch was right on the money. The contracts are nothing more than paper."</p><p>"H-how could..." Azul trailed off in disbelief.</p><p>"Oh, wow!" Gwen gasped. "So that's what was going on! Leona, you guys are so clever!"</p><p>"Heh, that damn furball of yours deserves praise too." Leona said.</p><p>"What, Grim?" Gwen asked. "He helped come up with this plan?"</p><p>"Angelfish!" Azul cried. "Please come back here!" He reached out a hand. "Please!"</p><p>Gwen turned and glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You shoved a potion down my throat and put me in fish tank for two days! What the fuck!?"</p><p>Azul flinched, looking like Gwen had slapped him.</p><p>"Ooh, Kitten's got fangs! Shishishi." Ruggie snickered.</p><p>"Ah... aaahhh..." Azul began to whimper.</p><p>"Hm?" Leona and the others looked over at Azul.</p><p>"Ahh, ahhhhh...!" Azul's shoulders started to shake. "AHHHH!!!! I HATE THIS~~!!"</p><p>The three flinched back.</p><p>"It's gone... the collection I worked so hard to build!" Azul said softly. "My omnipotence!"</p><p>"What now?" Leona asked.</p><p>"Is he... crying?" Gwen wondered, suddenly feeling pity for Azul.</p><p>"He's totally different." Ruggie noted.</p><p>"Aah, it's all dust in the wind!!" Azul screamed. "What the hell have you done!!!!! Without that, I'm... I'm back to being a stupid, clumsy octopus!"</p><p>"Azul..." Gwen called softly, feeling bad for him.</p><p>"I don't wanna..." Darkness swirled around Azul, looking almost like ink. "No, no, no!! I don't wanna go back to the old me!"</p><p>"What's happening??" Leona pushed Gwen behind him. "There's a black aura..."</p><p>"It's cause you got his hopes up only to crush them!" Ruggie replied. "Hey, Azul. Le-let's all calm down, okay?"</p><p>"Shut up!!!" Azul shouted, rising to his feet. "You have no idea how I feel! Constantly made fun of as a stupid, clumsy octopus… you’ll never understand!”</p><p>Azul went silent for several long seconds, a blank look forming on his face.</p><p>“Azul, please, you’re scaring me!” Gwen called.</p><p>“Hehhehheh.” Azul began to laugh darkly. “Oh, yeah… if it’s all gone, I just have to take more… give it to me. Give me that power you’re so fond of!”</p><p>Gwen clung tight onto Leona, knowing Azul’s heart was one drop away from overflowing.</p><p>***</p><p>“What was that light just now?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Hm? Ah!” Ace’s eyes widened. “Deuce, you’re anemone is gone!”</p><p>Deuce patted the top of his head. “Ggh, you’re right!”</p><p>“Mine and Ace’s disappeared too!” Grim realized. “Hooray! Leona and Ruggie came through!”</p><p>“What did you just say?” Jade’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What d’ya mean by that?” Floyd looked nervous.</p><p>“Leona and I made a plan to rescue Gwen and destroy the contracts!” Grim explained.</p><p>“What?” Floyd looked surprised. “You came up with a plan?”</p><p>“Damn.” Jade cursed. “We should’ve accounted for Leona’s possessiveness over Damselfish.”</p><p>“A coward for a coward, a villain for a villain.” Jack said.</p><p>“I can finally get some payback now that I’ve got my wind magic back.” Ace grinned.</p><p>“Come forth, cauldron!” Deuce beamed as a cauldron sank down into the sand. “Yay, it’s back!”</p><p>“Ffngya!” Grim’s eyes widened. “I’m the only one who can’t check since we’re still underwater!”</p><p>“No worries, we’re totally good to go without your flimsy fire.” Ace assured him.</p><p>“We should head back, Floyd.” Jade said, looking worried. “Their anemones disappearing can only mean one thing…”</p><p>“Yeah.” Even Floyd looked concerned. “This doesn’t bode well.”</p><p>“Woah, hold on.” Deuce called. “We’re finally back in top form.”</p><p>“Don’t say that you’re going home, play with us some more, y’know.” Ace taunted.</p><p>“Annoying fries.” Floyd scowled. “This won’t last long.”</p><p>“Floyd, just leave them be!” Jade called. “We need to make sure that Azul and Damselfish are okay.” Jade sighed, realizing there was no chance of reasoning with his twin. “Ugh, fine.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Aaah, shit!” Floyd cursed as a cauldron knocked into him and his brother. “They’re a pain!”</p><p>“We should retreat Floyd.” Jade advised. “I don’t think this is the time to be playing around with them. Think about how Azul must be feeling right now. Our boyfriend needs us.”</p><p>“Tch… I know.” Floyd rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Look! They’re swimming away!” Grim cheered.</p><p>“Let’s get back to school too.” Jack said. “The way they were talking about Gwen and Azul worries me…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Overblot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. 🐙 Enter The Benevolent Merchant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azul Overblots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only a few chapters left before my favorite arc!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're lightening magic, and your athleticism, give all of it to me!" Azul had a maniacal look on his face.</p><p>A Scarabia student screamed in pain as light was pulled from him, before he collapsed on the ground.</p><p>"What exactly is Azul absorbing from everyone?!" Ruggie asked. "People are collapsing one after another!"</p><p>"It looks like he can take everything from someone with his unique magic if there's no contract in place." Leona theorized. "My guess is that contract acts like a check and balance for his magic."</p><p>"Oh golly, are you serious!?" Gwen wrapped her arms around Leona even tighter.</p><p>"Eeeh!?" Ruggie flinched. "That's freaking terrifying!"</p><p>"Yeah." Leona reached behind him to wrap an arm around Gwen. "That forbidden class of magic is gonna build up an excessive amount of blot in an instant."</p><p>"Azul!" Jade and Floyd were rapidly approaching, followed by Jack, Ace, Deuce, and Grim. "Just what are you doing!"</p><p>"Uhwah, what the hell is happening?" Floyd asked. "Hey! Little Shrimp's got legs!"</p><p>"Gwen!" Ace opened his arms for Gwen to run into them. "Things are crazy right now!"</p><p>"Save the hugs and kisses for later!" Gwen cried, not moving from her spot attached to Leona.</p><p>"Is Azul... on a rampage!?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"He's absorbing abilities from students left and right." Jack observed.</p><p>"Eeek... Leona!" Grim flew onto Gwen's shoulders. "This is because you picked on him, isn't it!?"</p><p>"This is my fault?" Leona looked over his shoulder to glare at the cat. "You're the one who told me to turn his contracts into sand."</p><p>"Jade, Floyd, aaah, you've finally come back to me." Azul cooed. "These bastards went and stole Angelfish and destroyed all of my precious contracts. Please, my loves, give me your strength, too. Give it to me!"</p><p>"Stop this instant." Jade commanded. "You know that you can't control your unique magic properly without a contract in place, it's too strong. If you keep on like this you know what will happen!"</p><p>"It's all gone, you know, everything..." Azul frowned before bursting into laughter. "I don't wanna go back to the way I was before!"</p><p>"Zuzu, come on, you're way lamer right now than you ever were before." Floyd said.</p><p>"Ah... is that so?" Azul replied. "You're aware I am a stupid, clumsy octopus that can't do anything by himself. So I'm going to keep taking until I'm the best version of myself I can possibly be. A beautiful singing voice, powerful magic, everything belongs to me! Give it all to me!"</p><p>Azul absorbed light from the crowd of fleeing students, making them collapse by the dozen. An ink like substance began to spread around him.</p><p>"The hell is that?" Floyd asked in fear. "Black mud is coming from Azul. That's not ink... right?"</p><p>"He's using his magic too much." Jade realized. "He's accumulating blot beyond safe levels! At this rate... he's going to overblot!"</p><p>Azul was cackling manically. "Just a stupid, clumsy octopus. Of course you'd leave me too."</p><p>"What? Azul, no!" Jade's eyes widened.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that!" Floyd shouted.</p><p>"Jade, Floyd, and Angelfish." Azul seemed not to hear them. "They're all going to leave me. No. No, they can't! I'll become a perfect version of myself, and then they'll stay with me!"</p><p>"Azul!" Gwen tore herself away from Leona to run to the side of the Leech Twins. "Azul please!"</p><p>But it was too late. The ink filled Azul's heart completely. When it cleared, someone else was standing in his place.</p><p>"Ffgna!" Grim's jaw dropped. "He's an octopus where his legs should be!"</p><p>"That's what Azul looks like underwater." Jade replied.</p><p>"<strong>Don't I look disgusting like this</strong>?" The Merchant asked. "<strong>No matter. I'll just take even more to become better</strong>."</p><p>"Zuzu! You're gonna get hurt!" Floyd snapped.</p><p>"<strong>If I'm going to be forced into this disgusting form, then I'm going to take what I want</strong>." Azul smiled at the Tweels and Gwen, holding out his hands. "<strong>My darlings! Come to me</strong>!"</p><p>"Azul!" Jade unclipped his pen. "I apologize in advance, but you've left us no choice."</p><p>"Sorry, Zuzu." Floyd followed his brother's lead. "I'll have to squeeze this out of you."</p><p>Gwen held her paintbrush and reached into her pocket. Then she gasped, her face paling. "I don't have any ink! I stopped carrying bottles with me after I gave Jade my paintbrush!"</p><p>"Get behind us then." Leona commanded.</p><p>"Yeah, let us do the work." Ruggie grinned.</p><p>"Leave it to us!" Grim said.</p><p>Gwen nodded and rushed behind the group for safety. It was awful, watching them fight while she could do nothing. It was worse than when she was forced to sit back and watch when Riddle overblotted.</p><p>Then she got an idea. “Floyd, Jade!” She called.</p><p>“Little busy!” Floyd shouted back.</p><p>Jade slid close. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I have an idea!” Gwen said. “We have to give Azul what he wants! We have to go to him! It’s the only way to calm him down!”</p><p>“You’re right.” Jade agreed.</p><p>“Azul!” The three called in unison.</p><p>Azul turned his attention to them. “<strong>My loves</strong>!”</p><p>“Azul, we’re sorry.” Jade put his hand over his heart. “We would never leave you.”</p><p>“Yeah, no one else is a fun as you!” Floyd agreed.</p><p>“Azul, everything will be okay.” Gwen assured him. “We’re right here!”</p><p>Azul looked overjoyed, swimming over to them. “<strong>Perfect! Stay with me and I’ll give you everything! Anything you want, as long as you’re with me</strong>!”</p><p>“I’m just happy to be by your side.” Jade assured him.</p><p>“I want these cool new shoes!” Floyd said, before Jade harshly elbowed him. “Ow, what?! Oh! Uh… I’m happy with my Zuzu!”</p><p>“<strong>My lovely little mermaid</strong>!” Azul turned his attention to Gwen. “<strong>Stay with me, and I’ll get rid of your scars</strong>!”</p><p>Gwen put a hand over her chest, right where the scars were. “You… how do you know about…” Her eyes widened.</p><p>“What scars?” Leona asked in the background.</p><p>“You can get rid of them?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“<strong>Of course</strong>!” Azul assured her. “<strong>With all this magic I can posses, there’s nothing I won’t be able to do for you</strong>!”</p><p>Gwen began to tear up. “Azul…”</p><p>“<strong>Oh, Angelfish</strong>!” Azul pulled her close. “<strong>Shh… shh. It’s alright</strong>.”</p><p>Azul gently tilted her head up and pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she squeaked in shock.</p><p>
  <em>That’s his tongue! His tongue is in my mouth!!</em>
</p><p>Gwen felt around for her paintbrush, finally pulling it out of her back pocket. While Azul was distracted by playing with her hair… and her tongue… Gwen reached up and tapped his eye with her paintbrush.</p><p>Then it all faded to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Azul Ashengrotto</p><p>And Gwen almost dies of cuteness upon seeing the baby Mermafia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. 🐙 Azul Ashengrotto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen sees Azul’s life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baby Tweels… baby Azul… my heart!!!!! I’m dying!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Azul?" Gwen called into the darkness. "Where are you?"</p><p>Gwen bit her lip and started to walk, trying to find him. Azul's voice rang out around her.</p><p>
  <em>I was only ever meant to be inside an octopus pot.</em>
</p><p>Gwen came upon a door and through it open, rushing inside. The setting reminded her of an underwater classroom. There was a small group of merchildren in a sneering at something.</p><p>"Wow, look it's Azullulu, the ink barffer!" One teased.</p><p>"Hurry, get away." Another said. "He's got all those creepy legs!"</p><p>Gwen gasped, turning around to see a distraught and chubby octopus merchild. "Azul..." Gwen clutched her heart. He was so cute as a child!</p><p>"Kn-knock it off..." Azul sobbed. "Wh-why would you say that..."</p><p>"Swim away!" A merchild said with wide eyes. "We're gonna get inked~~"</p><p>"He's never gonna catch us." Another child laughed.</p><p>Azul began to hiccup in between his sobs.</p><p>"Azul!" Gwen walked over and wrapped her arms around the child. "It'll be okay."</p><p>The door to the classroom opened. Reluctantly, Gwen let go of Azul and walked through it. The door closed and vanished as Gwen stepped into the darkness once more.</p><p>"Azul! I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I'm on my way!" Gwen started her journey through the darkness, Azul's voice following her.</p><p>
  <em>Unlike other merfolk, I had legs covered in suction cups. I was an introverted child who could never speak their mind. No good at school or sports, I was left alone. A dumb, clumsy octopus.</em>
</p><p>Gwen came upon another door and stepped inside. She was back in the classroom.</p><p>"That guy barfs ink when he cries and pollutes the water wherever he goes." One child complained.</p><p>"And he's out in no time during tag, it's so lame." Another agreed.</p><p>"You little!" Gwen clenched her fists. She stormed over to the door and opened it, retreating into the darkness.</p><p>"Azul! I'm on my way!" Gwen assured. "Please hang on for me!" Azul's voice answered her.</p><p>
  <em>Ohh, really? Then why don't you just leave me be and go run around playing your pointless games!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I lack the tail to swim quickly. But, instead I have 10 arms and legs I can move at will. That means I have five times the ability to write times that those two armed fools. I can spit out the ink needed to write spells at any time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just you wait. Someday I'll put you insolent mers in your damn place!</em>
</p><p>Another door. Gwen opened it to find herself in a different spot. There was a small pot in the corner, tipped over on its side. She could see a chubby tentacle or two poking out.</p><p>Gwen giggled and walked closer, getting on her knees to peek inside. Azul was hard at work with a look of concentration on his face.</p><p>"Aww! So cute!" Gwen cooed over the sight. She heard something approach, and scooted backwards a bit to see.</p><p>It was child Jade and child Floyd! They were just as cute as Azul! "Naw! Were all my friends adorable babies!?" Gwen wondered.</p><p>Floyd and Jade swam up to the pot curiously.</p><p>"Hey, little octo, why are you holed up in there?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Shut up." Azul crawled deeper into the pot. "Leave me alone."</p><p>"Amazing." Jade leaned in to see what Azul was doing. "All those shells are covered in spells and curses. Magic to shapeshifter, magic to steal someone's voice..." Jade looked at Azul with an amazed expression. "Have you been using those eight legs to write these this whole time?"</p><p>"Don't touch them!" Azul snapped, pulling the shells closer to him. "You wanna get inked? I'm gonna keep studying and become just as powerful as the Sea Witch! So don't get in my way! Just go away!"</p><p>"Jade, that octopus is pretty funny." Floyd giggled.</p><p>"Yes, Floyd, he is very interesting." Jade agreed.</p><p>The two wiggled their way inside, the pot just big enough to fit them.</p><p>"Hey!" Azul snapped. "What're you doing! Go away!"</p><p>"Hehe nope!" Floyd called. "You're stuck with us now Squishy!"</p><p>"Tell us more about your shells!" Jade asked.</p><p>"Aw!" Gwen cooed. Smiling, she stood up and walked to the door, leaving the cute scene for the darkness.</p><p>"You aren't alone anymore, Azul!" Gwen called. "I'm coming! I'm almost there!"</p><p>
  <em>I kept studying like that until several years later...</em>
</p><p>Gwen opened the door and stepped into a different classroom. Azul, Floyd and Jade were there, both looking a little older.</p><p>"I heard that a kid in the other class got super skinny and even got a girlfriend." Floyd said.</p><p>"In exchange, his beautiful tenor voice has gone completely silent." Jade added.</p><p>"You don't say." Azul smirked.</p><p>"In another class, someone with frizzy, unruly hair suddenly became a silky blonde." Jade turned to face Azul.</p><p>"In exchange, they lost their tail that swam so fast." Floyd also turned to look at Azul.</p><p>"Hmmm, I see." Azul continued to write something down.</p><p>"And, Azul, isn't this all your doing?" Jade asked.</p><p>"Mine?" Azul paused. "Why?"</p><p>"I can't imagine any of those air-headed fish being able to pull off such impressive spells." Jade answered.</p><p>"You've been studying magic for so long." Floyd added.</p><p>"Pft!" Azul started to laugh. "Is that so? I can't believe I've been found out already."</p><p>"We were right?" Floyd asked excitedly, scooting closer.</p><p>"Yes, you are." Azul wrapped two of his tentacles around their wrists. "I finally perfected it. All I need is for someone to sign this magic contract then I can take whatever ability I want from them... I call it, It's A Deal! With this, I can make them all kneel before me. Everything you've ever taken pride in, is now mine!!" Azul began to laugh.</p><p>Gwen frowned. "So this is where it began..." She left the classroom.</p><p>"Azul! I'm so close!" She called. "Just hang on!"</p><p>
  <em>I haven't forgotten what happened for even a moment. Those who made fun of me. The faces of those who bullied me. I bid my time, observing them from a distance. Their weaknesses, their failings... I know it all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Press on their weak points and I can take their fast tail. If I know what's bothering them, I can take their beautiful singing voice. With this golden contract I am unbeatable!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am no longer the dumb, clumsy octopus left all alone. Everything is under my control with this power. All those who ever made fun of me, will now kneel before me.</em>
</p><p>"AZUL!!!!" Gwen screamed, starting to bolt. "AZUL, I'M HERE!"</p><p>She ran and ran until she was in the area from her dreams. A bioluminescence underwater cavern.</p><p>Azul was there, being pulled into the ink by... what almost looked like tentacles.</p><p>"Azul!" Gwen rushed over, cupping his face. "Please wake up!"</p><p>"A-Angelfish?" Azul wondered, eyes fluttering open. "W-what are you doing!? You need to get out of here! You're not safe! Go, please!"</p><p>"No!" Gwen shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"</p><p>Gwen wrapped her arms right, burying her face in Azul's chest, even as the ink began to swallow her. The sensation of drowning for the third time reminded her of something...</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Breathe! Breathe! Oh thank god!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"T-that was scary!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know! Oh, I know. Oh, my Bonnie Lass! Come here. You're okay now! I've got you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you found me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just glad you shouted. If that ever happens again, just call my name. I'll come running."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will..."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Captain!" Gwen called. "Help! Captain!" The inky water had almost swallowed them both.</p><p>"KILLIAN!!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… we meet Captain Killian.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. ⛵️ Killian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Captain Killian of the Golden Shell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That feeling when the ship emoji you wanted isn’t on your phone… I could’ve sworn I had a pirate ship emoji somewhere…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something wrapped around Gwen and Azul's waists, lifting them up out of the ink with surprising strength.</p><p>Azul and Gwen coughed for air.</p><p>"Lass, this tha second fucking time I've saved ya from drowning." A familiar voice said. "Please don' make it a third time."</p><p>"Killian!" Gwen looked up and beamed at him.</p><p>"W-what?!" Azul's glasses slid off his face, which had an expression of complete surprise.</p><p>Gwen could understand why. Standing before Azul was another Octopus Mer.</p><p>Killian's hair had apparently grown since she had last seen him, as the silky white hair was now lose around his shoulders. Freckles and battle scars dotted his purple skin. A P was seared into his right wrist. A golden seashell rested around his neck. His sea green eyes glittered with power and mischief.</p><p>"Been a while, me wee Bonnie Lass!" Killian teased. "Wish it was under better circumstances, though."</p><p>"Killian!" Gwen rushed into his arms for a hug. "What are you doing here!?"</p><p>"You called me of course!" Killian ruffled her hair. "Did ya like me present?"</p><p>"Oh!" Gwen's eyes widened. "The Billy o' Tea! Now I remember it!"</p><p>"Who is this?" Azul wondered.</p><p>"Azul, meet Captain Killian of the <em>Golden Shell</em>." Gwen introduced. "Or, as he's also known, the Sea Witch."</p><p>"Or Warlock." Killian shrugged. "I'm not picky about it."</p><p>"Ah." Azul looked like he suddenly understood. "That's right. Different world."</p><p>"Oh, he's a right damn sharp one." Killian praised. "Now then, let me get comfy, then we can get to business." The shell around his neck began to glow, and Killian changed from mermaid to human.</p><p>Killian in human form had his hair tied up in ponytail, a hat on his head. He wore leather boots and a white shirt. He had a red coat, and a sword strapped to his waist. The necklace remained around his neck.</p><p>"So then." Killian clapped his hands. "Let's do this!"</p><p>"Do what?" Azul asked.</p><p>"Alright, come here you two." Killian nodded his head in a certain direction, walking that way. Gwen and Azul followed after him.</p><p>The three had found themselves in some kind of coral reef. Killian stopped at a certain patch.</p><p>The colors looked bright and healthy. Actually, they kind of reminded Gwen of the colors of Azul's mermaid form.</p><p>Twisted around and between the healthy coral were branches of unhealthy, sick, looking coral.</p><p>"Oh." Azul nodded. "I see. I have to face the worst, most disgusting parts of me. I can't do it."</p><p>"Kid." Killian put his hand on Azul's shoulder and turned the boy to face him. "I know what it's like to have the whole fucking world against you. But trust me. It will be the biggest goddamn mistake to give up now."</p><p>Gwen reached over and took Azul's hand. "It'll be okay. We'll be with you the whole time, okay?"</p><p>Azul squeezed her hand. "Okay." He agreed. "Let's do it."</p><p>"That's a good lad!" Killian clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's do this shit then."</p><p>The three stepped out of the safe space Gwen created. Killian began to sing as they made their way to face the Merchant.</p><p>
  <strong>What will we do with a drunken sailor?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>What will we do with a drunken sailor?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>What will we do with a drunken sailor?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Early in the morning!</strong>
</p><p>Gwen smiled and began to sing along.</p><p>
  <strong>Way hay and up she rises</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Way hay and up she rises</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Way hay and up she rises</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Early in the morning!</strong>
</p><p>"Oh!" Azul's eyes widened. "So that's where you get it from!"</p><p>"Oh, naw! She just gets the sea shanties from me, lad." Killian shook his head. "I swear, everyone she grew up around fucking sings."</p><p>The group fell into silence after that, the only sound that of their footsteps.</p><p>Eventually, they came to find the Merchant desperately searching for something.</p><p>"<strong>Where is it? Where is it? Where is it</strong>?" The Merchant wondered. "<strong>It should be here</strong>!"</p><p>Azul cleared his throat. "Looking for someone?"</p><p>"<strong>You</strong>!" The Merchant spun around to face them.</p><p>Azul unclipped his pen. "Nothing turns out how we planned." He sighed. "I'd rather leave this kind of stuff to Jade and Floyd, but they're not here."</p><p>"<strong>You think they'd even fight for you now</strong>?" The Merchant asked. "<strong>You're disgusting and pathetic. It be better for you to give me your heart now. I'll take everything I need to be perfect, and it's obvious who my darlings will choose</strong>."</p><p>"That's not true!" Gwen snapped. "Azul is a genius! He's an amazing student! He's hardworking, clever, and has an amazing singing voice! He's better as he is than you'd ever be by leeching off of others."</p><p>"Gwen..." Azul looked over at her. "I... I..."</p><p>"<strong>Angelfish</strong>!" The Merchant beamed at her. "<strong>I was so worried about you! Come here, my darling, let me take care of you</strong>."</p><p>"Did he just fucking block out everything she just said!?" Killian asked.</p><p>"No!" Gwen wrapped her arms around Azul's arm. "This is <em>my</em> Azul! I'm staying with him!"</p><p>"<strong>You stole my Angelfish</strong>!" The Merchant snarled at Azul. "<strong>I'll carve your heart out of your chest</strong>!"</p><p>The Merchant raised his hands, and something massive crawled out of the inky depths, wielding a massive trident.</p><p>Killian let out an impressed whistle. "<em>Damn</em>. Talk about a family reunion from hell!" He unsheathed his sword. "Alright then. I'm gonna take care of Granny. You deal with the weirdo."</p><p>"Granny!?" Azul gasped.</p><p>"Oh, uh... I'll explain later." Gwen said. "Come to think of it... I still owe Riddle an explanation too..."</p><p>Killian raised the hand not holding the sword above the water as his necklace began to glow.</p><p>
  <strong>The King and his men</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>stole the Queen from her bed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and bound her in her bones</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>the seas be ours and by the powers</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>where we will we'll roam</strong>
</p><p>Killian was now holding his sword in his right hand and a trident in the left.</p><p>
  <strong>Yo ho, all hands</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hoist the colors high</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Never shall we die</strong>
</p><p>Azul began blasting spells at the Merchant. Gwen grabbed her paintbrush and quickly dipped it into the ink below. She formed a harpoon gun and fired it at the Merchant, heavily scratching his arm.</p><p>The Merchant hissed, turning to glare at Gwen. He shot out a tentacle and wrapped it around her neck, lifting her in the air.</p><p>Gwen began to scratch at the tentacle desperately as she choked.</p><p>She was dropped on the ground as air rushed to her lungs.</p><p>"You... you son of a bitch!" Azul snarled.</p><p>Gwen gasped at the Merchant screamed in pain. Writhing on the ground in front of her, was the severed tentacle of the Merchant.</p><p>Azul had a feral look in his eyes as he transformed back into his mer form. “How dare you…! How dare you you hurt her!?” He hissed.</p><p>There was the sound of shattering glass and everyone turned to see Killian stabbing the monster in the jar with his sword.</p><p>“That’s a quick lad!” Killian shouted over. “Here!” He tossed his trident over to Azul, who caught it nimbly.</p><p>Azul turned to the Merchant and aimed the trident at him. The trident crackled with power as a bolt of lightening shot out and blasted a hole through the Merchant’s chest.</p><p>“<strong>But… but… look at us</strong>!” The Merchant wailed. “<strong>We’re disgusting! If you had just given me your heart, we could have become better! Everything we could ever want</strong>!”</p><p>“Jade. Floyd.” Azul reached over to grab Gwen’s hand. “And Angelfish. I already have everything I need to be perfect.”</p><p>“<strong>Oh. Oh, of course</strong>.” The Merchant nodded, before dissolving into the ink.</p><p>A mirror rose out of the ink.</p><p>“Well. There’s your way back.” Killian nodded.</p><p>“Killian, please! No one’s telling me anything!” Gwen begged. “How’d I get here!? What’s my power!?”</p><p>Killian winked, then turned to Azul. “One Octopus to another, appearances are bullshit in the end.” He said. “Hell, I didn’t even know I was a mermaid till I was 12!”</p><p>“How?” Azul asked. “How did you get to be like this.”</p><p>“I had friends who cared.” Killian answered.</p><p>“How do I get like you?” Azul asked.</p><p>“You said it yourself to yourself.” Killian straightened, pointing at the mirror. “Gwen, I’ll tell the crew you enjoyed the gift.”</p><p>“AZUL!!” The worried voices of Jade and Floyd screamed.</p><p>Azul gasped, he and Gwen turning to look at the mirror. “Jade! Floyd!”</p><p>“Wait, Killian!” Gwen turned back, but like the others, Killian was already gone. “Oh come on!”</p><p>Azul chuckled, reaching out to take her hand. “Are you ready to go back, Angelfish?”</p><p>“Let’s do it.” Gwen smiled. “Oh, and Azul? You were a really cute kid!”</p><p>Azul’s face turned a bright red, and he began to book it for the mirror, dragging Gwen along behind him. Gwen laughed as they crossed the mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… repercussions of Azul’s overblot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. 🐙 The Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reason Azul wanted the photo is finally revealed. Gwen is overwhelmed by cuteness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naw! Baby Azul! A few more chapters, and then we’re on Scarabia!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul woke up with a gasp. Looking around, he was cradled in Floyd's arms while Gwen was being held by Jade.</p><p>"Zuzu's awake!" Floyd wrapped his arms tight around Azul. "Don't you ever fucking do that again, do you hear me!?"</p><p>Jade scooted closer to the two. "Azul, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.</p><p>"Ei...ght?" Azul guessed.</p><p>"Okay." Jade nodded. "You appear to still be out of it, but I'm so relieved." He leaned over a pressed a kiss to the top of Azul's head. "We were able to stop your blot induced rampage."</p><p>"Jeez, pain in the neck." Leona rolled his eyes. "Is Kitten alright?"</p><p>Jade gently shook the still sleeping girl. "Damselfish?" He called.</p><p>Gwen's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm... Jade?" She rubbed at her eyes. "Azul!!" She leaned over to grab his hands. "You're okay! We did it!"</p><p>Azul pressed her hands against his face. "What... did I do?" He asked.</p><p>"You used magic so much that you overblotted." Jade informed him. "Do you remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, and then you frenched Shrimpy!" Floyd snickered. "Give me your strength~~ you were crying while running around sucking up people's magic. It was hard to look at, super uncool."</p><p>"I-I... went on a rampage..." Azul repeated. "I did <em>what</em> with Gwen!?"</p><p>Gwen blushed and squeaked, not making eye contact.</p><p>"Unbelievable..." Azul's face turned red as well.</p><p>"Anyone would be pissed if something they'd been working on for so long got erased right in front of them." Ruggie said. "If someone went and cracked open my piggy bank I'd never forgive them."</p><p>"But you gotta knock it off with the shady business, y'know." Grim added. "Shape up."</p><p>"And you should shape up and stop using test notes created by someone else!" Jack snapped.</p><p>"I'm still amazed you got Grim to score over 80." Gwen said. "Nobody else could have put those notes together."</p><p>"Eh?" Azul blinked.</p><p>"You're right." Ace agreed. "Azul's test notes got me a 90 even though I only spent one night pouring over them."</p><p>"Yeah." Deuce nodded. "It was a great secret weapon."</p><p>"The headmaster told us you made that by going through the past 100 years of test questions." Jack pitched in. "I can't say I approve of what you did but... your determination is crazy impressive."</p><p>"Hmph." A small bittersweet smile formed on Azul's face. "Your words don't bring me any sort of comfort."</p><p>"What now?" Floyd asked, shifting Azul in his arms. "Azul, are you getting a little misty eyed?"</p><p>"My my, have you gone back to being the ink-spitting-crybaby?" Jade teased, reaching over to pinch Azul's cheek.</p><p>"You two!" Azul snapped, pushing Jade's hand away. "You should be under contract to keep that confidential!"</p><p>"Oops, my apologies." Jade smiled.</p><p>"Ah, oh yeah." Jack suddenly remembered something. "We bought the photo of Prince Rielle just like you asked. Since the sun is still above the horizon, that makes this our complete victory."</p><p>"What's this a pic of?" Leona snatched the photo out of Jack's hands. "There's a bunch of tiny merfolk, I don't get it."</p><p>"Can I see?" Gwen asked. “I wanna see these three as babies!”</p><p>"An elementary school class photo...?" Ruggie asked. "What d'ya want this for?"</p><p>"Aha, this takes me back." Floyd ripped the photo away from Leona and Ruggie. "This is a photo from when we went there in elementary school. Me and Jade are right here."</p><p>Floyd held the photo where Gwen could see, pointing out himself and his brother to her. "And... nestled over in the corner is... baby Azul!" Floyd pointed.</p><p>"What!?" Everyone crowded around, trying to see.</p><p>"Waaaaah!" Azul cried, trying to squirm out of Floyd's tight grip and grab the photo. "Stop!!! Don't look! Please don't look!"</p><p>"Oya oya, Azul." Jade grinned. "You sure perked up quickly. Why don't you rest some more? Giving up now is the best idea."</p><p>"Which one?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Hiding in the corner..." Leona noted.</p><p>“Are you referring to the timid looking guy with octopus legs that’s twice as thick as wide as any other mer…” Ruggie asked.</p><p>“Azul, were you really this chubby back in the day?!” Grim wondered. “Uh… Gwen… are you okay?”</p><p>Gwen had gone very, very still upon seeing the photo. Then she began to vibrate as a high pitched whine came from her. “AZUL!! YOU WERE SUCH A CUTIE!!” She squealed. “Oh~~~~ Look at tiny Floyd and Jade~~~ Azul, you were so round and cute!!! My heart can’t take it~~~”</p><p>Azul’s face turned a bright red, and he buried his face in his hands, letting out an embarrassed scream. “Angelfish, please!”</p><p>“I totally get how you feel.” Deuce comforted. “Everyone has a past they want to erase! I didn’t see anything! You guys should forget you saw anything!”</p><p>“Too late~” Gwen cooed. “Aw, it’s hard to believe you two were ever so small, Jade.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, we start off small, but we grow very quick.” Jade replied.</p><p>“You should’ve seen us when we were just fry!” Floyd added.</p><p>“You really just go with the flow, huh.” Jack said to Deuce.</p><p>“Shit…!” Azul cursed. “I was supposed to expand Mostro Lounge, make Angelfish my girlfriend, and completely delete my dark past at the same time… my plan was flawless…!”</p><p>“They say that those who chase after two rabbits will end up with neither.” Ruggie replied.</p><p>“I’ve gone through and edited every other photo…” Azul lamented. “From the graduation albums to the film in photo studios. That photo from the museum was the only one I couldn’t legally get my hands on…”</p><p>“Stop going around and making others do your dirty work, y’know!” Grim chastised.</p><p>“The pic is totally fine.” Floyd ran his fingers through Azul’s hair. “I like the old Azul. You used to be so tasty looking.”</p><p>“That is not the problem here!” Azul snapped.</p><p>“You don’t have to hide it…” Gwen said. “You worked so hard.”</p><p>“I’m done.” Azul hiccuped. “I wanna hold up in an octopus pot.”</p><p>“Oh! Do you still have one!?” Gwen asked. “You looked so cute in it as a child! Can I see the one you have now!?”</p><p>“ANGELFISH, PLEASE!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen can finally go home… after telling Crowley what happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. 🐙 Home At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen can finally return home. Crowley awaits her. Tsunotaro visits. The mirror does something strange.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two more chapters and then we end Octavinelle!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anyway." Jack interrupted. "We brought the photo as promised. We cleared all of your conditions."</p><p>"Well, the contract is already dust in the wind, though." Grim pointed out.</p><p>"But you know, I'm not cool with stealing." Jack continued. "Azul, isn't it your policy to keep your dealings legal, right. Take responsibility and get it back to where it belongs."</p><p>"I'll go with you!" Gwen offered. "We'll all go together!"</p><p>"Understood." Azul nodded. "But at least let me run it through some editing software to erase my shame..."</p><p>"Hah, you don't know when to give up." Leona shook his head.</p><p>"He's right." Jade said. "Memories are to be treasured."</p><p>"So when're we gonna go?" Floyd asked. "We're all going, right. I'm so excited! We haven't been there since elementary school."</p><p>Grim suddenly began to sniff the air, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>"Hm?" Ace looked over at the monster. "Why are you sniffing around on the ground, Grim?"</p><p>"My gourmet hunter senses are tingling..." Grim replied, sniffing at the ground. "My favorite pitch black truffle has fallen somewhere around here!"</p><p>"Are you a pig?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Ffgna! Found the black rock!" Grim held it up victoriously in his paws. "The nose of the Great Gourmet Hunter cannot be fooled!"</p><p>"A black rock?" Leona asked.</p><p>"Thanks for the food!" Grim cheered, before stuffing the rock in his mouth. "Omm nom! Mmmm... it starts out heavy and rich but then there's a punch of saltiness... I'll never get tired of this flavor! Y'know!"</p><p>"Grim!" Gwen snapped. "Spit it out!!"</p><p>"Are you eating crap off the ground again!?" Deuce shouted in disgust.</p><p>"There's no point trying to stop him, we just have to accept that monsters have different tastes." Ace shook his head.</p><p>Leona crossed his arms, a contemplative look on his face. "Is that raccoon always eating black rocks off the ground?" He asked.</p><p>"Ugh, yes." Gwen wrinkled her nose. "Anytime he finds one. Grim is such a glutton."</p><p>"Is something the matter, Leona?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Nah." Leona shook his head. "It's nothing."</p><p>***</p><p>"Thank you for letting me stay here, my king." Gwen said as she packed her bags.</p><p>Leona grinned from the bed, watching her pack up all her things. Maybe he'd steal a scarf or something, so he'd still have something in his room that smelled like her. He'd gotten used to waking up with his Kitten besides him.</p><p>"It'll be nice to be back in my own bed." Gwen said, zipping her bag closed. "I hope my trees okay. I asked the ghosts to water it for me, so it should be fine."</p><p>"You know, the rest of those punks were on their best behavior with you around." Leona replied. "They're gonna be obnoxious once you're gone."</p><p>"Hehe!" Gwen walked over to the bed. "You'll handle it!" She leaned down and kissed him, making Leona purr.</p><p>"Stay here longer and kiss me more." Leona said.</p><p>"Sounds tempting." Gwen teased.</p><p>"GWEN!!" Grim slammed the door open. "Can we go home now!?"</p><p>"Okay, Grim!" Gwen grabbed her bag. "Let's get back to Ramshackle!"</p><p>Gwen and Grim rushed home, only to see a petrifying sight waiting for them on the porch.</p><p>The staff were all there, looking down at her.</p><p>"Oh golly..." Gwen froze. "Hi Headmaster. Crewel. Trein. Vargas. Sam."</p><p>"Miss Brookes." Crowley greeted. "We've just heard the most fascinating story from Mr. Rosehearts."</p><p>"You did?" Grim asked nervously.</p><p>"Oh yes." Crewel nodded. "Shall we retell it for you? Or would you like to come clean now?"</p><p>"Are we in trouble?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Take a guess." Trein replied.</p><p>"No?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Take another." Sam replied.</p><p>***</p><p>After receiving some of the longest lectures in her life, Gwen was finally allowed to go to bed and rest.</p><p>But Gwen felt restless, and she missed Tsunotaro. So, while Grim was still asleep, she snuck out onto the porch.</p><p>Gwen sighed, wrapping a blanket tight around her shoulders. "It's good to be home."</p><p>"Oh, I see you've returned, My Treasure." A familiar voice greeted.</p><p>"Tsunotaro!" Gwen beamed at him.</p><p>"I'm surprised you were able to beat Ashengrotto. I was close to storming into Octavinelle to rescue you." Tsunotaro smiled. "You may look like a fair maiden but even you can get your hands dirty."</p><p>"Grim told me about the advice you gave him." Gwen replied. "Thank you. It's thanks to you I was saved."</p><p>"My advice?" Tsunotaro looked surprised. "It was never my intention to provide pointers. More than anything I am glad to have you safe and sound, and this garden back to the peaceful way it was before. I would have loved to watch Ashengrotto's smug face fall into despair. It must have been a sight to see."</p><p>Tsunotaro smiled, reaching over to adjust the blanket around Gwen's shoulders. "Hm. I think it's about time for me to return to my own dorm." He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."</p><p>A few seconds after he left, just as Gwen was about to go inside, two familiar voices ran into the garden. Sebek and Silver.</p><p>"Is he here?" Silver asked, looking around.</p><p>"No, he's not anywhere around here either." Sebek sighed.</p><p>"He might be over in the west building." Silver pointed out.</p><p>"Ugh, Young Lord, why do you always leave without bringing anyone with you?" Sebek bemoaned. "It's cause you took your eyes off him, Silver!"</p><p>"He's not a child." Silver retorted. "You worry about him far too much."</p><p>"We'll be too late if we wait until something happens." Sebek snapped. "Don't let your guard down for even a moment!! Do you have any respect for your distinguished role as the young lord's bodyguard?! I won't allow you to forget the great debt you owe to the young lord and Lilia for deigning to raise you!"</p><p>Silver sighed. "That doesn't have anything to do with this..."</p><p>The two walked away, apparently oblivious to the fact that Gwen had been watching them the whole time.</p><p>"Young Lord...?" Gwen repeated. "Why would he be here?" Her eyes widened as a thought occurred. "What <em>is</em> Tsunotaro's real name?"</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen crept up back to bed, Grim still fast asleep. "Waah... das a big fish... no way imma eat all this..." He muttered.</p><p>Gwen giggled as Grim snored away. As she made her way to the bed, she spotted the crown she received on Christmas. The sight of it still unnerved her for some reason.</p><p>"Today was exhausting..." Gwen collapsed under the bed sheets. "This bed is the best..."</p><p>The mirror began to glow. "Hm? Is the mirror glowing?" Gwen sat up. "Is this another dream...?"</p><p>Gwen got out of bed and approached the mirror.</p><p>"Some...there?" A deep voice asked. "Can... me?" A tall shadow formed in the mirror.</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened as her heart began to pound. Before she could do or say anything, the mirror turned back to normal.</p><p>"I heard a voice from the mirror...?" Gwen shivered. "What just...?"</p><p>Gwen shook her head, getting into bed once more. She pulled Grim close and buried her face in his fur, taking comfort in his flames.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen remembers her time aboard Killian’s ship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. ⛵️ The Sea Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen remembers her time with Killian aboard the Golden Shell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, the mystery behind the ship in a bottle is revealed! Kudos to those who caught the reference before now.</p><p>By the way, Killian is speaking Haitian Creole. Dude grew up in the Caribbean.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen was eight when she first met Killian. Just like with Myz and Quinn, she couldn't remember the circumstances that led to them meeting.</p><p>She remembered being at the docks, trying to find a certain ship. Oh, what was it called again? She'd never find it at this rate. And then she heard it.</p><p>
  <strong>The King and his men</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>stole the Queen from her bed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and bound her in her bones</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>the seas be ours and by the powers</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>where we will we'll roam</strong>
</p><p>Hmm... Gwen decided to follow the music.</p><p>
  <strong>Yo ho, all hands</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hoist the colors high</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Never shall we die</strong>
</p><p>Gwen passed many different ships, and had to duck around a lot of people. All the while, the song was getting louder.</p><p>
  <strong>Now some have died</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and some are alive</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and others sail on sea</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>with the keys to the cage</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and the Devil to pay</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>we lay to Fiddler's Green.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yo ho, haul together</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hoist the colours high</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Never shall we die</strong>
</p><p>Gwen spotted a ship with a skull and crossbones painted onto a black flag. Painted on the side was the name: <em>The Golden Shell.</em> Sitting on the bowsprit was a young man with short white hair. A golden shell glowed brightly around his neck as he sang.</p><p>
  <strong>The bell has been raised</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>from it's water grave</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hear it's sepulchral tone?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A call to all</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>pay heed the squall</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and turn yourself toward home</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yo ho, haul together</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hoist the colors high</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Never shall we die</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yo ho, haul together</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hoist the colors high</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Never shall we die</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yo ho, haul together</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hoist the colors high</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Never shall we die</strong>
</p><p>Gwen walked up the gang way and onto the ship, remaining unnoticed by the man.</p><p>
  <strong>The King and his men</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>stole the Queen from her bed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>and bound her in her bones.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The seas be ours and by the powers</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Where we will we'll roam.</strong>
</p><p>"You sound nice." Gwen said.</p><p>"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!" The man almost fell off the bowsprit, barely hanging on. He whipped around to face Gwen. "How long have you been standin' there!? Pa fè m pè konsa!"</p><p>"For most of your song." Gwen replied. "Are you Captain Killian Desrouleaux?"</p><p>"Aye, that be me." The man carefully stood up on the bowsprit, making his way safely back on the ship. "And who are ye?"</p><p>"I'm Gwen Brookes!" Gwen responded.</p><p>"Oh, right!" Killian nodded. "The letters and all that. Well, welcome aboard lass!"</p><p>***</p><p>One day, Gwen was allowed to spend a whole week on Killian's ship with his crew. There was only one problem on the first night... all the beds were hammocks, and they were to high up for Gwen to use.</p><p>"Here, you can take the hammock over there." Killian gestured.</p><p>"How do I get in it?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Killian paused, realizing the problem. "It is a bit high for you, huh?"</p><p>"I'll switch with her." Auro said, taking off his golden jewelry and wiping off his purple makeup. "I don't mind."</p><p>Auro's hammock was the lowest to the ground.</p><p>"Thanks love." Killian nodded at him. He picked Gwen up. "Up you go, lass." He said, putting her in the hammock.</p><p>"Can you sing a lullaby?" Gwen asked, pulling up the blanket.</p><p>"Yeah, can you sing a lullaby?" Barbatos snickered as he played with his monkey familiar, Hector.</p><p>Killian ignored Barbatos. "Of course." He said to Gwen. Getting into his own hammock, he began to sing.</p><p>
  <strong>Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay</strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>The first time Gwen saw Killian in his mer form, it was on a sandy beach at night. Killian waded into shallow water and shifted forms. A soft purple glow illuminated the water.</p><p>"Wow!" Gwen giggled "You glow!"</p><p>"Pretty nice, huh?" Killian lifted a tentacle to boop her on the nose.</p><p>"Very nice!" Gwen agreed. "You look so pretty!"</p><p>"Oh, he's very beautiful!" Auro called from the beach.</p><p>"Stellar!" Barbatos agreed.</p><p>"Breathtaking!" Killian's first mate, who he only ever referred to as Mr. Mills, pitched in.</p><p>Killian raised an unimpressed eyebrow and raised three of his tentacles.</p><p>*SPLASH*</p><p>The three laughing fools were splashed with water.</p><p>"Oi!" Auro snapped.</p><p>"Not fair!" Barbatos complained.</p><p>"Rude!" Mr. Mills chastised.</p><p>"Keep ya mouths shut ya bilge-rats!" Killian shouted back to them.</p><p>***</p><p>One day, as Gwen was playing on the ship, Killian asked her something.</p><p>"Do you know how to fight, lass?" He asked, leaning against the mast.</p><p>"I know to kick someone in the groin. And how to punch." Gwen answered.</p><p>"Alright, yeah, that'll come in handy once or twice." Killian replied. "But it's not quite good enough."</p><p>Killian stood and walked over to the stairs leading below deck.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Gwen called after him, but got no response as he walked below.</p><p>Eventually Killian came back up with a small, wooden sword.</p><p>"Hmm... come here." Killian gestured her over to the him. He handed her the sword, placing her hands in certain positions. "Hold it like this."</p><p>"Why am I holding a sword?" Gwen asked, following his instructions.</p><p>"I'm gonna teach you how to fight with a sword." Killian answered.</p><p>"When can I learn how to use a trident like you?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"When you grow gills." Killian replied. "Now then, let's begin."</p><p>***</p><p>"Killian, what's your favorite sea shanty?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Killian paused. "Hmm... my favorite sea shanty? Kisa li ye?" He thought. "Well, i suppose it would have to be The Wellerman."</p><p>"What's The Wellerman?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Auro gasped. "You haven't heard it? How?! The captain sings it all the time!"</p><p>"I suppose we better sing it now, huh?" Barbatos asked.</p><p>"Oh, please, Captain?!" Mr. Mills asked.</p><p>"Oh, boy..." Jim Gold sighed. "I'll get my guitar..."</p><p>"Alright lads!" Killian stood up, clapping his hands together. "Let's sing us a shanty!"</p><p>
  <strong>There once was a ship that put to sea</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And the name of that ship was the Billy O'Tea</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The winds blew hard her bow dipped down</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Blow, me bully boys, blow</strong>
</p><p>The crew laughed and cheered, following their captain's lead.</p><p>
  <strong>Soon may the Wellerman come</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One day when the tonguing is done</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We'll take our leave and go</strong>
</p><p>Killian laughed and took a seat as Auro took over.</p><p>
  <strong>She had not been two weeks from shore</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When down on her right a right whale bore</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The captain called all hands and swore</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He'd take that whale in tow</strong>
</p><p>The crew joined in for the chorus, rolling out barrels and mugs.</p><p>
  <strong>Soon may the Wellerman come</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One day when the tonguing is done</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We'll take our leave and go</strong>
</p><p>Auro bowed with a flourish. Barbatos handed Hector over to Gwen for his turn.</p><p>
  <strong>Before the boat had hit the water</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The whale's tail came up and caught her</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hands to the side, harpooned and fought her</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When she dived below</strong>
</p><p>The crew sang the chorus again, filling up the mugs and passing them around. Gwen tried to take one, but Killian snatched it away and handed her a glass bottle of soda.</p><p>
  <strong>Soon may the Wellerman come</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One day when the tonguing is done</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We'll take our leave and go</strong>
</p><p>Barbatos held out his hand for his familiar to climb up his arm onto his shoulder. Mr. Mills adjusted his red beanie before singing.</p><p>
  <strong>No line was cut, no whale was freed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>An' the captain's mind was not on greed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He belonged to the Whaleman's creed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She took that ship in two</strong>
</p><p>Gwen joined in on the chorus this time as the crew began to get up and dance.</p><p>
  <strong>Soon may the Wellerman come</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One day when the tonguing is done</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We'll take our leave and go</strong>
</p><p>Jim Gold played his guitar, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>
  <strong>For forty days or even more</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The line went slack then tight once more</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All boats were lost, there were only four</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And still that whale did go</strong>
</p><p>Killian grabbed Gwen's hands and began to dance around with her.</p><p>
  <strong>Soon may the Wellerman come</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One day when the tonguing is done</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We'll take our leave and go</strong>
</p><p>Gwen noted that Killian's face had a red flush to it, though wether that was do to dancing and singing, or the strange drink he'd been chugging, she was unsure.</p><p>
  <strong>As far as I've heard, the fight's still on</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The line's not cut, and the whale's not gone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Wellerman makes his regular call</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To encourage the captain, crew and all</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soon may the Wellerman come</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One day when the tonguing is done</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We'll take our leave and go</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soon may the Wellerman come</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To bring us sugar and tea and rum</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>One day when the tonguing is done</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We'll take our leave and go</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… we end Octavinelle!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. 🐙 Museum Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azul takes the group to the museum. Then they go to the Mostro Lounge. Strange things are stirring in Scarabia…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all know the drill. Brief hiatus on the main story while I do the one shots. </p><p>Although… I’ve been really excited to do this arc, so I’m debating wether or not to go ahead and start it or do the one shots.</p><p>I’ll give it a day. Please write in the comments what you would rather have, Scarabia or the one shots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, Gwen was cleaning the dishes from their breakfast when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Coming!” Gwen went into the hallway, but before she could even touch the doorknob, the door opened, and Floyd and Jade walked in.</p><p>“Lil’ Shrimp, Seally, g’morning!” Floyd greeted. “We came to pick you up. Let’s go.”</p><p>“You guys know I’m grounded, right?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“Yes, we are all well aware of that fact.” Jade replied. “Which is why we’re being very careful not to let Crowley know.”</p><p>“Man, seeing you guys makes me scared that you’re gonna try to take something again.” Grim said.</p><p>“You wound me.” Jade put his hand to his heart. “We would never do anything unsightly to those who don’t break contracts. Besides, I made sure Floyd returned everything he took.”</p><p>“What?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Jade assured her. “Today is bright and sunny, wonderful weather for a field trip… which means.”</p><p>“Let’s get a move on to the Atlantica Memorial Museum!” Floyd cheered.</p><p>“Azul was gracious enough to pay the entrance fee for everyone so don’t worry.” Jade added. “He went on ahead and is going to be waiting for us there.</p><p>“He didn’t alter the photo right?” Gwen asked. “We have to put the photo back.”</p><p>“You’re so serious. We know, okay.” Floyd teased. “Now, time to go~”</p><p>“Have a nice time, kid!” Larry called. “We’ll cover for you.”</p><p>“Thanks guys!” Gwen called back.</p><p>***</p><p>“Wow, it’s so cool.” Ace said. “The inside is amazing.”</p><p>“There’s a statue of a legendary king…” Deuce pointed out. “The bottom of the sea has a lot of other great figures.”</p><p>“This king is pretty shredded.” Jack noted.</p><p>“Hello everyone, and welcome to the Atlantica Memorial Museum.” Azul greeted, approaching the group. “I made a reservation for us all under Mostro Lounge so please enjoy everything the museum has to offer.”</p><p>“There he is, octopus-man Azul…” Grim hissed. “Oh wait, why are you still in your human form?”</p><p>It was a good question, as Jade and Floyd were in their true forms.</p><p>“Octo-mers like me are exceedingly rare around here you see…” Azul replied. “I’d really like to avoid leaving in weird impressions after I return the photo.”</p><p>“There is no need to worry.” Jade assured, swimming up to Azul. “Nobody would ever notice that the chubby octopus in the photo was you.”</p><p>“We came all the way out here so wouldn’t it be more convenient to be in your real form?” Floyd asked.</p><p>“Hmm.” Azul adjusted his glasses. “Please leave me be. I will go get this photo returned… please take a look around the museum.”</p><p>“They have the mermaid princess’s dinglehopper on display over there.” Floyd gestured, drawing everyone’s attention.</p><p>“I saw it in the pamphlet but that’s totally a fork right?” Ace said. “No matter how you look at it.”</p><p>“It might look like that to those from land.” Jade chuckled.</p><p>Jade and Floyd herded the group away, leaving only Gwen and Azul.</p><p>“You’re not going?” Azul asked.</p><p>“I’m a little worried about you.” Gwen responded. “I’ll stick with you until you’ve returned that.”</p><p>“No need to doubt me Angelfish, I will properly return it.” Azul assured her. “I thought that if I could erase all the photos from my past my time being bullied as a dumb, clumsy octopus would vanish with them. The Sea Witch never hid her dark past but faced it and worked to overwrite her reputation. I kept saying I wanted to be like her but… in the end, I couldn’t accept who I was and tried to act like it never happened.”</p><p>“I think you’re pretty great without having to steal from others.” Gwen said. “You have a strength greater than any magic.”</p><p>“Eh?” A blush formed on Azul’s cheeks.</p><p>“It’s harder to be better at working hard than at magic.” Gwen continued, reaching out to grab Azul’s hands. “Your hard work was enough to throw off even the headmaster.”</p><p>“My… hard work?” Azul repeated. “Pfft. There is no need for you to flatter me. I only wanted to get back at those who had made fun of me for so long.”</p><p>Azul smiled, pulling Gwen closer. “Besides, you already have my heart.” He said, leaning his forehead against hers. “I love you, Angelfish.”</p><p>“I love you too, Azul.” Gwen giggled, lifting her head up so that the two were kissing.</p><p>“Hey, you!” Grim called. “There’s a giant dinosaur skeleton back there!”</p><p>Azul and Gwen jumped apart as the group approached, trying to look natural.</p><p>“That isn’t a dinosaur, it’s actually a monster called a sea dragon.” Jade corrected. “The legend goes… the Sea Witch had a sea dragon’s skeleton as the entrance to her cavern.”</p><p>“There’s even a replica of her cauldron.” Floyd added.</p><p>“What.” Deuce’s eyes went wide. “There’s cauldrons in the ocean too?”</p><p>“How the hell do they hear that down here?” Ace wondered.</p><p>“No idea.” Floyd replied. “Azul, tell us.”</p><p>“Very well.” Azul said. “But I warn you, I’m an expensive tour guide.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Paaah!” Grim took a deep breath. “Man the air on land sure tasted good!”</p><p>“Our museum adventure was pretty fun.” Deuce smiled.</p><p>“I used to think it was super boring but it’s pretty good every once in a while.” Floyd agreed.</p><p>“It’s interesting to see how merfolk of the past perceived the world on land.” Jade added. “They were really off sometimes.”</p><p>“The fork… I mean dinglehopper, was hilarious.” Ace chuckled.</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that you all enjoyed your time.” Azul smiled. “I’m sure you’re all exhausted from our little sojourn. How would you like to have tea in Mostro Lounge? It is almost time to open.”</p><p>“Yahoo!” Grim cheered. “I’m totally ready for a snack.”</p><p>“Grim, we need to get back before Crowley finds out we’re gone and we get in even more trouble.” Gwen reminded.</p><p>“I tell you what.” Azul said. “Just for an hour. Then I’ll walk you back. If you get in trouble, I’ll take the blame.”</p><p>“Alright then…” Gwen agreed.</p><p>***</p><p>“Special drink for me!” A Heartslabuyl student ordered.</p><p>“I’ll have the limited meal combo.” A Pomefiore student requested.</p><p>“Coming right up!” The Octavinelle waiter replied.</p><p>“Eeh!?” Ace gasped. “Why is it this crowded already?”</p><p>“Oh my, it seems our special advertisement is already bearing fruit.” Jade noted.</p><p>“Special advertisement?” Jack asked.</p><p>“After Azul’s overblot the headmaster got pissed and said we’re not allowed to use the contracts to take people’s abilities…” Floyd explained. “So Azul made a point card.”</p><p>“A point card… for Mostro Lounge?” Ace repeated.</p><p>“Yes.” Azul nodded. “The 600 madol special drink gets you one point. The 1500 madol combo meal gets you 3 points. If you are able to save up to 50 points you are allowed one meeting with me to discuss any trouble you may be having.”</p><p>“Anything goes?” Grim asked.</p><p>“Even about… school work?” Deuce wondered.</p><p>“But of course.” Azul answered.</p><p>“And if you are able to save up three point cards you can get an even more desirable special service.” Jade added.</p><p>“If you would like more information please take a gander at this pamphlet or the restaurant’s website.” Azul offered.</p><p>“Ffgna! I’ll have the special drink!” Grim ordered.</p><p>“Me, too!” Ace agreed.</p><p>“I’d like the meal combo.” Deuce ordered.</p><p>“Thank you very much for your order.” Azul grinned.</p><p>“You guys…” Jack looked exasperated.</p><p>“Do you ever learn?” Gwen wondered.</p><p>“Jade, Floyd, it’s time for business.” Azul turned to his boyfriends.</p><p>“Alright.” The tweels said in unison.</p><p>***</p><p>“First it was the magift tournament, then came the final exams, both saw Scarabia at the bottom…” Kalim lamented. “This is alarming. Jamil! Jamil, where are you?”</p><p>Jamil emerged from the shadows. “I’m here.”</p><p>“Bring the residents here.” Kalim ordered. “There will be no such thing as a fun vacation for those sloths…”</p><p>“As you wish.” Jamil bowed. “Everything is decided by your will.”</p><p>Jamil raised his head slightly, a smile on his face as he chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… depends on you. Remember to vote!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Interlude: Golden Scarab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen has a dream, and Azul comes to check on her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the 4 people who voted! The winner was Scarabia by a landslide!</p><p>Y’all know the drill with the secret name by now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oh, you're kidding me!" Gwen sighed. "A vast... desert?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a man nearby on a horse. He looked like some kind of sorcerer. "You are late." He said, stating down at a shady looking thug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I had to slit a few throats but I got it." The thug replied, holding something up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen wrinkled her nose in disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trust me my pungent friend." The Sorcerer snapped, snatching whatever it was out of the thug's hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever it was glowed brightly before flying off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quickly!" The Sorcerer ordered, and the two raced after it. "Follow the trail!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The golden thing buried itself in the sand. The dunes erupted, forming into the head of a tiger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At last, after all my years of searching." The Sorcerer grinned. "The Cave of Wonders!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A parrot landed on his shoulder. "The Cave of Wonders!" The parrot squawked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember, bring me the lamp." The Sorcerer commanded. "The lamp is mine!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cave rumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Cave's roar sent sand whipping up, turning it into a sandstorm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! No!" Gwen screamed, having wiped sand off her face only to see ink staining her hands.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Killian?" Gwen called out. "Azul?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carefully, she wandered around the ink abyss. She knew something would appear. Something always did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, she was proven right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Little Mouse..." A voice cooed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something began to rise from the ink. But it was strange... it was like it struggled to get up. Like there were chains tying it down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Little Mouse... everything... everything I've had to hide, all the times I should have excelled and been praised... I'm taking it now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen shivered, turning to run. "Killian!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thing grabbed her, gently cupping her chin and turning her head to face it. "Shh... you'll be a good girl for me, won't you?"</em>
</p><p><em>Gwen went limp, collapsing against the thing. </em>Why can't I move!? I need to get away!<em> The two slowly sank into the ink.</em></p><p>
  <em>In a sudden burst of clarity, Gwen shouted out one thing. "AZUL!!!"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Ah! Watch out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oof! Thanks for catching me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why were you climbing the shelves!? I have ladders!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No you don't. I checked. You just use your magic to pull books down."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"............Oh. Thats right. Well then... let me pull that book down <strong>F</strong>or you."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen was jolted awake by knocking on the door. "Oh no... not again." Gwen turned to answer the door.</p><p>"Angelfish!" Azul stood in the doorway, looking disheveled. "What's wrong!? Are you alright!?" Azul rushed inside and began looking Gwen over.</p><p>"I'm fine... did you run here?" Gwen asked, noticing Azul was panting slightly.</p><p>"Well... possibly." Azul replied, ushering Gwen to take a seat. "I was sleeping, when I got the strangest feeling you needed me. I woke up, and it was like you were screaming my name. So I hurried over here for you."</p><p>"I... I..." Gwen paused, looking over at the mirror.</p><p>It was almost Christmas break, and Gwen knew almost everyone was going home. She didn't want anyone to stay at school or spend their time at home worrying about her.</p><p>Besides, Crowley was going to take her on vacation with him to research a way home. She wasn't even going to be at the school for the holiday.</p><p>"I just had a bad dream." Gwen lied.</p><p>"A bad dream, or a <em>bad</em> dream?" Azul asked, looking over at the mirror.</p><p>"A bad dream. I was dreaming about when you went into Overblot... but we didn't save you in time." Gwen lied again. It hurt her to lie to him like this, but it was for the best.</p><p>"Oh, Angelfish." Azul pulled her into his lap to cuddle her. "It's alright. I'm here and I'm safe. Everything's okay." He assured her. "Would you like me to stay tonight?"</p><p>"Yes please." Gwen replied.</p><p>Azul pressed a kiss to Gwen's forehead, picking her up to carry her to bed.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas Che'nya! How's Gwen? Oh, she's going on a research trip with Crowley? That's good! We've been doing research on our end as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll send her presents on Christmas Eve. She can open them when she gets back. I just wish we could open them together...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the start of Winter break</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. 🐍 Winter Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn something about Grim. Gwen remembers holiday celebrations from home. It’s the last day of school, and everyone’s ready to go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOOOO!!!! I’ve been waiting the entire story to get here!!!! I love this arc so much!!! </p><p>Seriously, Jamil and Kalim are my favorites!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul was gone when Gwen woke up, but he left a small note saying he had to leave to get some last minute stuff out of the way before Christmas break. Gwen wished he had stayed and cuddled her though.</p><p>Gwen groggily got out of bed and got ready.</p><p>"Oh my, what's with your groggy face?" Larry asked once Gwen got downstairs.</p><p>"You look like you sneaked a peek of the other side." Curly laughed.</p><p>"Your fall term comes to mean end today, you can't lose motivation on the last day." Moe said. "Buck up."</p><p>"And then tomorrow winter holiday starts." Larry reminded. "What do you guys plan to do?"</p><p>"Well, Crowley asked me to come with him on a research trip, so I'll be gone for most of the holiday." Gwen answered.</p><p>"Hmm?" Grim jumped on Gwen's shoulders. "The hell is winter holiday?"</p><p>"It's what they call that big break you get in winter." Larry explained. "Usually kids go home to celebrate the new year with their family and have a big feast."</p><p>"Ffgna!!" Grim looked amazed. "A feast!?"</p><p>"Oh yeah." Moe nodded. "With roasted turkey and cake and a gingerbread house... well, none of us can eat that."</p><p>"Us ghosts usually make our way back to the other side to see our families too." Larry added.</p><p>"And some of them never return to this side!" Curly chuckled.</p><p>"Eat and be merry with family..." Grim repeated.</p><p>"Oh, I wish I was back home." Gwen lamented. "Depending on who I was staying with, the celebration was different!" Gwen paused. "Grim, do you have any family?"</p><p>"My family...?" Grim tried to think. "Hmmm, I don't really remember. When I came to, I was by myself and starving. It was freezing and I was just waiting around for someone... what happened after that? I can't remember..."</p><p>Grim shrugged. "Well, the past is the past, y'know! Can't change it so I'm all about the future! I'm on my way to becoming a great and wealthy wizard! Bahahaha!"</p><p>"Grim..." Gwen wrapped her kitty in her arms.</p><p>"You've had your own share of tough times." Larry noted.</p><p>"You two are gonna have a fun time on your trip with the headmaster!" Moe said. "We'll probably spend the holiday curled around the fireplace."</p><p>"Nyaha! A holiday and I get a feast, sign me up!" Grim cheered.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey Gwen." Grim asked from her head as they walked to class. "Tell me about your holidays with your friends."</p><p>"Oh golly!" Gwen laughed. "Where to begin?"</p><p>"Okay, so in Wonderland, the celebrations are really different, it’s different from family to family. One of the major things is that everyone has to wear red and green according to the rules. Quinn would have a giant tree placed in the throne room, and everyone in the Heart Kingdom comes together to decorate the tree. Then, me and Jack would bake tarts for Santa. It’s always a battle to keep Quinn from sneaking in and eating them. Neko and I would stay up all night in the throne room to catch Santa, but we always fell asleep. Then we’d all pile around to open presents.”</p><p>“Wow! Sounds festive!” Grim replied. “What about that Myz guy?”</p><p>Gwen burst into giggles. “They used to keep it simple, but then one night they got really drunk with Killian and accepted a dare. Now every Christmas, Hayato dresses up as Santa Claus and Myz turns into a deer. They ride around Camelot on Christmas Eve, drinking milk, eating cookies, delivering presents that parents gave them. Then they come back home, have a simple meal, and exchange presents. Then we all curl up around the fire and fall asleep.”</p><p>Grim laughed. “They must look so stupid like that! What about Killian?”</p><p>“Well, a lot of the times Killian and his crew are out at sea. When that happens, we take out all the lanterns and light them up around the ship like Christmas lights. There’s cake, hot chocolate, rum for the older guys, and we all settle in on the top deck. We get out pillows and blankets, and we all sing Christmas carols and share stories and fall asleep under a starry night sky. On the nights where we’re docked, we rent out an entire inn in town. We have a grand feast, with dancing and singing and playing games through out the night. The next morning the crew wakes up at the crack of dawn to escape the innkeepers and the bills. But secretly, Mr. Mills always pays. When we get back to ship, we hand out presents we brought. The crew is really big, so we write down names and put them in a hat. Whoever’s name you draw is the only one you have to buy presents for.”</p><p>“Sounds fun!” Grim said. “And rowdy. Are you gonna miss celebrating with them this year?”</p><p>“Yes.” Gwen admitted. “It’s gonna be hard. I love baking with Jack. We spend the time telling each other riddles. And Myz let’s me tie a rope to him in wolf form and drags me around on a sled. Killian will stay up late with me on the ship and point out all the constellations and tell me their stories.”</p><p>“Cheer up minion.” Grim patted her face with a paw. “We can do those things together on vacation!”</p><p>“Thanks Grim.” Gwen smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>“Listen up, puppies.” Crewel called. “I’m sure you’re all looking forward to spending your vacation at home… but every year there are those who spend the entire time playing around and forget their homework! There will be plenty of discipline awaiting those puppies who can’t be bothered to do their assignments. Special permission to use the Mirror Chamber has been granted for you to travel him. Get yours and report to the proper mirror!”</p><p>“Alright!” All the students replied.</p><p>Once Crewel left, the students began to chatter amongst themselves about their winter plans.</p><p>“Pew, we’re finally released from the shackles of our student life!” Ace grinned.</p><p>“As expected of Night Raven College, they don’t hold back on the homework.” Deuce sighed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Gwen, Crowley’s taking you with him for the holiday, right?” Ace asked.</p><p>“Yep!” Gwen replied. “It was super nice of him, too!”</p><p>“We’re gonna eat all kinds of yummy food!” Grim cheered.</p><p>“Gotcha.” Ace nodded. “I hope the ghosts won’t be too lonely without you.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing you’re going.” Deuce pointed out. “Since the school will be closed, the cafeteria and student store will be closed as well.”</p><p>“Ffgna! You’re right!” Grim realized. “We totally lucked out!”</p><p>“This trip is going to be amazing!” Gwen grinned. “I’m gonna miss you guys so much! I’m glad I have your phone numbers.”</p><p>“Let’s head over to the Mirror Chamber since the headmaster has to be there to make sure everyone gets home safely.” Ace suggested.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Crowley has a problem to take care of before he and Gwen can go on vacation. Gwen has a solution.</p><p>What was everyone’s favorite part of the Octavinelle Arc?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. 🐍 Crowley’s Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley’s ready to take Gwen on vacation, but he has a problem to solve first. Luckily, Gwen has a solution. Gwen says something that makes her grateful to stay behind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s a joke in here that’s been coming for a long time…</p><p>Edit: My dumbass thought today was the 12. It is the 13. I have gone back and fixed the publication date on the chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mirror Hall was packed with student's and their bags by the time that Gwen and the other three arrived.</p><p>Gwen and Grim both had their overnight bags ready to go, while Ace and Deuce had their suitcases.</p><p>"There's already a bunch of people headed home." Deuce noted.</p><p>"They all look so antsy." Ace chuckled. "And the headmaster is..."</p><p>The group looked around, and their jaws dropped at the sight of Crowley.</p><p>"Oh golly!" Gwen's face turned red from second hand embarrassment. "What is he wearing!?"</p><p>Crowley was addressing the crowd of students. "Everyone, please make sure to keep a hold of your belongings as you enter the mirror chamber. If you let go for even a moment your things will end up in a completely different location. I recommend shipping anything you can't live without through the student store."</p><p>"He's in full vacay mode!!" Ace, Deuce, and Grim shouted in unison. Gwen snapped a pic with her phone.</p><p>"A Hawaiian shirt in the middle of winter!" Ace said. "This guy's ready to become a snowbird down south."</p><p>"He's not even trying to hide where he'd rather be." Deuce added.</p><p>"Where are we going that he's dressing like that!?" Gwen wondered.</p><p>"Hey you, Headmaster!" Grim called. "We're ready to go on the research trip!</p><p>"Oh? Perfect!" Crowley beamed. "Wait, research trip?"</p><p>"Yes." Gwen nodded. "This is supposed to be a research trip to find my way home."</p><p>"Ah! Aaaahhhh!!" Crowley's eyes went wide. "A way back to your world. Hahaha. Of course that's what we're doing on this trip. The plan is to expand our research by going down south to see what we can find. For I am very serious."</p><p>"That's not what people wear for research." Ace muttered.</p><p>"You just planned on the three of us taking it easy, didn't you?" Grim questioned.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked. "This is how they dress in the south. You have to try to fit in when you visit foreign lands. Escaping this cold and spending time gazing upon the ocean while drinking coconut juice from a hammock... I am most definitely not thinking about enjoying my time to the fullest."</p><p>"Y-you sure went into detail...!" Deuce stuttered.</p><p>"Sounds fun!" Grim cheered. "I can't wait to go!"</p><p>"You think you're going!?" Crowley asked. "Ahem... I mean, of course you're going as well, Grim! This is going to be a wonderful holiday together. Unfortunately, we might have a delay on our trip."</p><p>"What, why?" Gwen asked. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"A problem has come up." Crowley answered. "It is a crucial task that affects the very existence of Night Raven College."</p><p>"The existence of the school!?" Gwen repeated. "How bad is this problem!?"</p><p>"All of the fires around campus, from the cafeteria to fireplaces, are maintained by fire fae." Crowley explained. "They have been living in the main hearths in the main cafeteria for many years now... but if they are not given perfectly dried logs everyday they will disappear. Without those fire fae this school would be wrapped in a cold that would freeze it solid."</p><p>"I had noticed that even without a heater it's always nice and warm around here." Deuce said.</p><p>"So it was magic." Ace noted.</p><p>"There's a ghost that's supposed to be in charge during during long holidays but..." Crowley continued. "His daughter had a child this year it seems and has returned to the other side to meet his grandchild. So the problem is finding someone to do it in his stead."</p><p>"Ghosts can have children?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Let's just call it a miracle of love and leave it at that..." Crowley answered. "Back to the point, this is crucial if we'd like the school to not be a popsicle when we return."</p><p>"Well... if you need a volunteer, Grim and I can do it!" Gwen volunteered.</p><p>"Eh!?" Crowley and the other three asked.</p><p>"But we've been planning this vacation for weeks!" Crowley said. "Why would you rather stay here?"</p><p>"I just have the feeling that something's going to happen, so I need to be here." Gwen replied.</p><p>"Somethings... going to happen?" Crowley repeated. "Miss Brookes, have you been having dreams again?"</p><p>Gwen was about to answer, but then she remembered what happened the last time she told Crowley she'd been having dreams.</p><p>
  <em>I am smashing that damn mirror!</em>
</p><p>Gwen was 100 percent certain that if she told Crowley she had a dream, he’d make good on his threat. She couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>“No, of course not!” Gwen lied with a big smile on her face. “I just meant that I had a feeling something good would happen! I got presents on my birthday! Maybe I’ll be able to talk to them on Christmas!”</p><p>“Oh, I see…” Crowley looked relieved. “Well, if that’s the case.”</p><p>“Besides, you said it was important!” Gwen continued. “Grim and I can take care of this.”</p><p>“But… but our feast!” Grim looked ready to cry.</p><p>“I’ll arrange for a delicious meal to be delivered, and that you’ll have food over the break.” Crowley assured.</p><p>Grim pouted. “This was supposed to be a fun vacation.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Grim!” Gwen said. “We’ll have a nice celebration with the ghosts. I’ll even recreate some of my holiday traditions with you.”</p><p>“Alright then.” Crowley nodded. “You have my number, correct?”</p><p>“Of course!” Gwen replied.</p><p>“Good.” Crowley said. “If anything happens or if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me.”</p><p>“I will.” Gwen promised.</p><p>“Now then, I have to make sure everyone gets home safely, so if I don’t see you again before I leave, stay safe and have a happy holiday.” Crowley said, walking away.</p><p>“Bye Dad, have fun!” Gwen waved.</p><p>“Goodbye dear.” Crowley replied.</p><p>Both of them froze in place. Crowley dashed back to the center of the room. Gwen’s face turned red as she buried her face in her hands.</p><p>“I said that…” She felt so embarrassed. “Oh, I hope he forgets I said that over the break.”</p><p>“There, there.” Ace patted her back.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s not the first time a student’s slipped up.” Deuce comforted.</p><p>“Well, at least we’re gonna have a feast over the holiday.” Grim tried to cheer her up.</p><p>“Well, at least we know where to send the presents.” Ace said.</p><p>“Oh! That reminds me!” Gwen pulled out her paintbrush and ink. “I have presents to hand out!”</p><p>Flicking her paintbrush in the air, she summoned the sack of presents she had left in her room. “I need to hand these out before you guys go!”</p><p>Gwen held up her ink bottle and frowned. It was empty. “That was my last one. I should really get some more before Sam leaves.”</p><p>Gwen opened up the sack and pulled out to presents, handing them to Ace and Deuce. “Here you go boys!”</p><p>“Aw, thanks!” Deuce beamed.</p><p>“You’re such a sweetheart.” Ace teased.</p><p>“Hey hey!” Ruggie called, laden with boxes as he made his way through the crowd. “No standing in the middle of the road, move move!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen says goodbye to her boyfriends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. 🐍 Kisses and Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen gives out gifts as she wishes her boyfriends a happy holiday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was fun to come up with all the various nicknames.</p><p>Also, I don’t know if I’ll bring up what the gifts are, so please use your imagination on what Gwen got everyone for Christmas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey hey!" Ruggie called, laden with bags as he made his way through the crowd. "No standing in the middle of the road, move move!"</p><p>"Ruggie!" Gwen beamed.</p><p>"Kitten!" Ruggie adjusted the bags so he could pull her into a one armed hug.</p><p>"Bucchi... why do you have so much stuff?" Deuce asked. "You've got a backpack and three duffle bags plus a giant cooler."</p><p>"You mean all this? Shishishi." Ruggie snickered, gesturing to his cargo. "I got all the food that was about to expire from the cafeteria and school store. Right before long breaks like this I can get it all for free."</p><p>"What?" Ace looked skeptical. "There's no way you can go through all that."</p><p>"What're you talking about?" Ruggie asked. "Once I get home and pass this out to all the neighborhood street rats, it'll be gone in no time. I've gotta make sure my grandma can eat her fill over the holidays. Oops, the frozen stuff's gonna melt."</p><p>"Wait, Ruggie, can you hold one more thing?" Gwen asked, digging through the sack. "This one's yours!"</p><p>"Aw, Kitten." Ruggie grinned, taking the present. "I'm gonna miss you!"</p><p>Gwen giggled, giving Ruggie a kiss. "See you next year, Scruffy."</p><p>"Shishishi! See you next year!" Ruggie readjusted his grip on the bags and left.</p><p>"There he goes..." Deuce said. "I wonder what he meant by neighborhood street rats..."</p><p>"I'm going to assume he meant children." Gwen replied.</p><p>"There are many families stuck in poverty in Ruggie's hometown." Jack explained, walking up to the group. "So during these long holidays, he brings back as much food as he can so the neighborhood kids can eat."</p><p>"Jack... why are your hands full of potted plants?" Ace asked. "Are you gonna become a gardener?"</p><p>"These are cacti I grow for fun." Jack said, looking down at the plants in his arm. "They'd wilt if nobody watered them over the break. Never mind me!"</p><p>"Aw!" Gwen cooed. "Oh, I've got something for you, My Alpha!" Reaching into the sack, Gwen pulled out Jack's present.</p><p>"Thank you Sirus." Jack said, his tail wagging rapidly. "I'll miss you over the break." Jack leaned down to kiss Gwen, mindful not to poke her with the cacti.</p><p>"I never expected Ruggie to be the type to share his food with others." Grim said. "He's a pretty good guy."</p><p>"Hyenas are the sort to share prey with the weak or sick without discrimination." Jack replied. "I'm sure Ruggie was raised like that too."</p><p>"Hmph." Leona walked up to the group. "Just thinking about handing out food to a bunch of brats makes my skin crawl. Just one is more than annoying."</p><p>Leona wrapped an arm around Gwen, pulling her in close to breathe in as much of her scent as he could before he had to go winter break without it.</p><p>"Oh, Leona... are you not going home?" Jack asked, noticing the dorm heads lack of bags.</p><p>"If only." Leona replied. "But if I don't I'll never hear the end of it so I'm going home. What a pain." He sighed.</p><p>"But you're not bringing anything." Jack pointed out.</p><p>"Huh? I'm fine with just my wallet and smartphone." Leona replied. "I've got plenty of clothes at home."</p><p>"This guy is the other extreme." Grim muttered.</p><p>"He's not even bringing his homework with him..." Ace realized.</p><p>"Homework can be done right as the holiday ends." Leona replied. "My job over break is to rest."</p><p>Gwen pulled out Leona's gift. "Here you are, My King."</p><p>Leona smiled, lifting Gwen up to kiss her. "My Kitten... I'll miss you." He said. "Though you lucked out, not coming with me. I've gotta go home and fend off my brother and his wife interrogating me about our relationship."</p><p>Leona set Gwen back down and left.</p><p>"He could do anything he wanted if he actually applied himself so why does he always laze about..." Jack wondered. "Mine will be done perfectly so don't you guys slack off. Bye." Jack left as well.</p><p>"There's our Mr. Serious." Ace grinned. "Yeah, yeah, see you next year."</p><p>"Kingscholar... when he says it i actually want to believe him." Deuce said.</p><p>"Hey now, freshman." Cater called, approaching the group with Trey. "You should follow that bad upperclassman's example."</p><p>"Anyone in our dorm that doesn't turn in their homework will lose their head to Riddle." Trey said.</p><p>"Trey. Cater." Ace greeted.</p><p>"Cay-Kun! Sugar!" Gwen beamed at them.</p><p>Cater sighed, wrapping his arms around Gwen. "Going home makes me kinda depressed too. My sisters will be home too so I'll be worked to death even though it's a holiday. I wanna do a home stay at your place, Trey."</p><p>"I don't mind but you'll be worked to death there, too." Trey replied. "Winter is the busiest time for cake shops."</p><p>"Oh yeah. Your family owns a cake shop." Cater pouted. "No escape for me. Boohoohoo."</p><p>"Well, maybe this will make your holiday a little sweeter." Gwen said, pulling out Trey and Cater's gifts.</p><p>"Gwen-Chan!" Cater immediately pressed dozens of kisses to her face. "I'm gonna miss you so much! You have to text me a whole bunch, m'kay!"</p><p>"Thank you Sweetheart." Trey smiled. "I can't wait to open it." He leaned down to kiss Gwen.</p><p>Riddle approached the group, looking deep in thought.</p><p>"Ah, Dorm Head Rosehearts!" Deuce straightened up. "My apologies for standing in the middle of the hallway!"</p><p>"Hm?" Riddle looked up. "Oh, it's you guys. If you plan to keep taking then please move over by the wall."</p><p>"Hm?" Grim tilted his head. "That guy seems down in the dumps."</p><p>"Oh, that's right. The dorm head has his Tiger mom waiting for him at home." Ace remembered. "That's bound to bring anyone down."</p><p>"Riddle." Trey laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm forbidden from stepping foot in your house so I can't bring over a cake or anything but... you're welcome at the shop anytime. I'm sure Che'nya will show up too."</p><p>"That's right." Riddle nodded. "I think I need to... have a good talk with my mother. I don't know if she has the ears to listen though..."</p><p>"I see." Trey nodded. "Good luck."</p><p>"My Queen?" Gwen reached over and cupped Riddle's cheek. "Be brave. And call me if you need me." She pulled out Riddle's gift. "This is for you."</p><p>"Little Rabbit..." Riddle pulled Gwen close to kiss her. "I'll miss you so much. Thank you."</p><p>"What's wrong, Goldfishie?" Floyd spoke up, appearing from nowhere. "You don't wanna go home? Then just don't. We aren't going home either so you should just stay at school with us. Ahhah."</p><p>"What do you want out of the blue?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"Kisses from Shrimpy and Goldfishie mostly." Floyd replied.</p><p>"Could you not barge into things you know nothing about?" Riddle asked. "It's unpleasant."</p><p>"He's right." Jade agreed, approaching the group. "You shouldn't go sticking your neck into others' business."</p><p>"Why?" Floyd asked. "Jade, I'm bored of the same ol' faces we get stuck with over the holiday. I'm sure Azul would let me keep Goldfishie since he's so tiny."</p><p>"Care to repeat what you just said?" Riddle asked. "You sure have some nerve to say that about the head of Heartslabuyl." Riddle's face turned red. "I'll have your head!"</p><p>"R-Riddle!" Cater called. "Don't lose your temper here!"</p><p>"Calm down, Riddle." Trey said. "You're letting him get under your skin again."</p><p>"Please, My Queen." Gwen held his hand. "Just let it go. This is how Floyd shows he loves us."</p><p>"Goldfishie." Floyd's tone turned serious. "You should stay here. I can keep you safe."</p><p>Riddle sighed, his face turning back to its normal pale color. "No thank you. This is something that's been a long time coming."</p><p>"Ummm, Floyd, you're from the Coral Sea right?" Cater asked. "Why aren't you going home?"</p><p>"While the three of us, including Azul, come from the Coral Sea our hometown is actually far to the north." Jade explained. "This time of year the surface is completely covered by a glacier."</p><p>"Yeah... getting around the glacier sucks." Floyd pouted. "And once we get there there's nothing fun to do. So we'll head back during spring vacation after the ice melts."</p><p>"Hmmmmh." Trey nodded. "Living under the sea comes with its own troubles, I guess."</p><p>"Hmph." Riddle puffed out his cheeks. "I would never spend New Years with the likes of Octavinelle! I'll take my leave. I wish you all happy holidays."</p><p>"Nuh uh, Goldfishie!" Floyd reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar. "You're forgetting something."</p><p>"What!? Let me go!" Riddle flailed. "I have everything I need."</p><p>Floyd pulled the red head close to give him a kiss. "You forgot my goodbye kiss! Bye-bye goldfish."</p><p>Riddle's face turned red from a mix of embarrassment and rage. He rushed away from the group.</p><p>"My goodness, have you gotten back to normal a little?" Trey wondered. "I hope you guys don't completely forget how to be students over vacation. See you." Trey left after that.</p><p>"I suppose it's time for me to get moving too." Cater said. "Let's take a pic and then I'll go.” He took a quick group photo. “#finaldayoffallterm. #withfreshmen. #happynewyear. #timeflieslol. Happy Holidays everyone!” Cater left.</p><p>“Lil’ Shrimp, Seally, you two are leaving right?” Floyd asked.</p><p>“Actually, there’s been a change of plans.” Gwen replied. “We’ll be staying here.”</p><p>“Then you should come to Octavinelle.” Floyd offered. “I’ll hang out with you.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea.” Jade agreed. “We could all have fun over the holidays so please some over at anytime.”</p><p>“What’s this?” Azul asked, approaching the group. “Angelfish is staying?”</p><p>“That’s the plan!” Gwen replied.</p><p>“Perfect!” Azul reached into his pocket. “I can give you my gift now.”</p><p>Azul pulled out a bottle in the shape of a shell, filled with ink. “This is yours. It’s my ink.”</p><p>“Azul…” Gwen took the bottle. “That’s so thoughtful! Oh, thank you so much, Squishy Pus! I have gifts for you three as well!”</p><p>Gwen pulled out their gifts. “Night Light, this is yours.” She handed Floyd his present. “Luminous, this goes to you.” She handed over Jade’s gift. “And this is for Squishy Pus!”</p><p>“Angelfish, please, don’t use that nickname in public.” Azul begged quietly. “We’ll see you around.”</p><p>The three were quick to give Gwen kisses before leaving.</p><p>“Ugh… seeing their faces brings back all my trauma from Mostro Lounge, y’know.” Grim shuddered.</p><p>“Yeah, that was rough.” Deuce agreed.</p><p>“Don’t remind me.” Ace begged.</p><p>“Most of the other students have cleared out so we should probably be on our way too.” Deuce said.</p><p>“You’re right.” Ace agreed. “We’ll be sure to message you over the break, Gwen.”</p><p>“If you need anything, let us know.” Deuce said. “My mom is probably waiting so I should head out. Darling, Grim, have a nice vacation.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m leaving too.” Ace said. “Babe, Grim, see ya next year.”</p><p>“Oh, wait you’re gifts!” Gwen reminded, passing out the final two gifts. “Here you are, my roses.”</p><p>Deuce and Ace took traded the gifts for kisses, before they left as well.</p><p>“There’s never a dull moment with those guys around guy you know…” Grim said. “Now that they’re gone I just noticed that they really never shut the hell up.”</p><p>Gwen laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Grim start their new job and run into a friend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. 🐍 Spicy Happenstance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Grim start their new job. Gwen continues to lie. They meet up with Jamil. Gwen is feeling homesick</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha ha sexy snake man go brr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, look at all that snow!" Grim said in awe. "It's a winter wonderland!"</p><p>"It does look amazing." Gwen agreed, tugging her beanie down over her ears. "I'm worried about the fireplace."</p><p>"Those fire fae are probably starting to feel a little chilly, too." Grim said. "We should get them some firewood. And we can see if there's anything to eat in the kitchen while we're there! La lala~"</p><p>Gwen and Grim hurried to cafeteria, passing by Main Street. Gwen stopped to look at the statue of the Sea Witch.</p><p>"Around this time, Killian would be enchanting the <em>Golden Shell</em> to resist the cold so that the crew would be warm." Gwen said. "Neko would be opening the hidden doors to help people visit family more easily. And Myz and Hayato would be arguing over which tree to chop down and use for the Christmas tree."</p><p>"I'm sorry Gwen." Grim said. "But we can celebrate together."</p><p>"Yeah." Gwen nodded, looking over at the statue of the Sorcerer of the Sand.</p><p>Suddenly, the statue flickered. A turban, a cape, something reptilian curled around the arm. Something in the hand glowing gold.</p><p>"Gwen! Gwen!" Grim called. "Are you alright? Is it happening again?!"</p><p>"I'm fine." Gwen waved him off. "I'm fine."</p><p>"Gwen... you lied earlier, didn't you?" Grim asked. "You had another dream."</p><p>"No... I didn't." Gwen lied. "But this is good! It means my memories can come back without dealing with overblots!"</p><p>"Okay..." Grim didn't look like he believed her.</p><p>"Come on, Grim. Let's get out of the cold." Gwen changed the subject.</p><p>***</p><p>“It’s freezing out there.” Grim shivered. “I thought my paws were gonna turn to ice! Get that wood into the fireplace!”</p><p>Gwen nodded, still shivering as she moved some logs into the fireplace.</p><p>A few small, fiery winged things appeared, warming up the room.</p><p>“So you guys are the fire fae that live here.” Grim sighed as he warmed up. “Just being next to you warms me to the core, y’know.”</p><p>The fire fae smiled as they burned through the logs, helping to warm up Gwen and Grim.</p><p>Gwen sighed happily, warming her hands up. “This is going to be a pretty easy job.”</p><p>“Hm? What’s this?” Grim wondered, his ears pricking up. “I hear a sound like a knife on a cutting board and juicy frying meat mixed in with the crackle of the fire?!?! Then there’s the smell of spices from a far off land adding that certain something!”</p><p>Gwen sniffed the air. “Mmh. Yeah, what is that delicious smell?”</p><p>“It’s coming from the kitchen.” Grim said. “Let’s check it out!”</p><p>Gwen and Grim peeked into the kitchen to see a familiar face.</p><p>“After the vegetables have finished cooking add in the meat from the fridge and bring it to a boil.” Jamil instructed the Scarabia students. “Don’t forget to add the nuts once the oil has heated up.”</p><p>“Got it!” One student replied, getting to work.</p><p>“Vice dorm head, about the amount of spice, is one tablespoon enough?” Another student asked.</p><p>“The dorm head prefers something with a bit more heat.” Jamil replied. “Another teaspoon should be fine.”</p><p>“What the?” Grim asked. “Why are there so many students here even though it’s winter vacation?”</p><p>“Hm?” Jamil turned around to see who was there. “Oh, Gwen and Grim.”</p><p>“Hi Jamil!” Gwen waved, smiling. “Are you all healed up?”</p><p>“That’s right, we haven’t talked since you came to check up on me when I was injured before the magift tournament.” Jamil remembered. He smiled and held up his arm, showing not even a scar remained. “I’m perfectly fine now.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad.” Gwen said, stepping into the kitchen. “It’s so good to see you!” Gwen threw her arms around Jamil for a hug. Jamil smelled like all an amazing mix of the spices he’d been cooking with.</p><p>Jamil hugged her back, before pulling away with a confused expression. “By the way… why are you all here during vacation?” He asked. “I thought you were going on a trip with the Headmaster.”</p><p>“The headmaster needed someone to tend to the fires, so we decided to stay behind and take care of it.” Grim answered. “He agreed because he knows how serious and responsible we are. Crowley knew he could trust in us!”</p><p>“Oh… is that so?” Jamil replied. “The headmaster agreed to leave you behind?” Jamil smiled. “This can definitely work in my favor.” He muttered.</p><p>“Hm? You say something?” Grim asked.</p><p>“Just that the headmaster must really trust you to leave such a crucial task in your care.” Jamil replied.</p><p>“Pardon the interruption, vice dorm head, but we’ve finished preparing the vegetables…” a student cut in.</p><p>“I’ll be right there.” Jamil said.</p><p>“This soup looks super tasty but the smell is a new one for me.” Grim sniffed.</p><p>“That’s a pretty traditional dish from the Land of Hot Sands…” Jamil explained. “Oh, I know. It must have been fate that brought you here. Would you like to try some?”</p><p>“What!? Really!?” Grim looked overjoyed.</p><p>“But of course.” Jamil smiled. “The food will be done soon, you guys can help.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great!” Grim replied. “Gwen was just saying the other day that she used to cook with her friends for the holidays.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jamil looked curious.</p><p>“Yeah, she kept saying how upset she was that wasn’t going to get to do it this year.” Grim continued.</p><p>“Grim!” Gwen snapped. “I mean… it’s true. It’s going to be weird not being in the kitchen and helping to cook.”</p><p>“Well, we may not be you’re friends from home, but I’m sure you’ll still have fun cooking with us.” Jamil said.</p><p>Jamil showed Grim and Gwen how to cook the meal, giving them directions. Gwen hummed as she cooked, listening to Jamil’s careful instructions.</p><p>Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes as she remembered baking with Jack Hearts.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, so now we just add in the powdered sugar, lemon juice, and almond extract.” Jack instructed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Got it.” Gwen nodded, following his instruction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Jack snapped, making Gwen flinch. “Out of my kitchen!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, but my Rose!” Quinn pouted. “Just a nibble?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Jack said, pushing her out of the kitchen. “Even if they were ready to be tasted, I still wouldn’t let you have one! Wait until we make all the tarts!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that’s not fair!” Quinn whined as she was pushed out. “Just a strawberry?”</em>
</p><p>Spices flooded Gwen’s scent as she was pulled into a hug. Gwen sniffled into Jamil’s shoulder, feeling homesick. Jamil gently shushed her, rubbing her back.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Gwen whimpered. “I just really wish I was home.”</p><p>“The Headmaster will get you home soon.” Jamil assured. “We’re almost done cooking. Do you want to keep helping?”</p><p>Gwen pulled away, wiping at her eyes. “I’m fine. Let’s keep cooking.”</p><p>“Alright.” Jamil said. “So the next step is to…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Scarabia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. 🐍 Scarabia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Grim go to Scarabia with Jamil. Kalim throws a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He he sweet sunshine boy brr…</p><p>Seriously, I love these two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're done for now." Jamil said. "Let's get this all back to the dorm!"</p><p>"Yessir!" The students shouted.</p><p>"By the way, why are you guys stuck here over vacation?" Grim asked.</p><p>"We have..." Jamil trailed off as some of the students stiffened. "That's a bit of a long story."</p><p>"Long story?" Gwen replied. "I've got time."</p><p>"All of Scarabia was ordered by our dorm head..." One student said.</p><p>"We couldn't leave even if we wanted..." Another student added.</p><p>"Shush. Will you knock it off?" Jamil replied. "Any more, and we'll be the ones to suffer. The food's getting cold. It's time to get back to Scarabia."</p><p>"Bye guys." Gwen waved. "I'll see you around."</p><p>"Wait, how would you like to come with us?" Jamil offered. "It's always summer in Scarabia. It'll be like taking a vacation to a southern country."</p><p>"Wahoo! Sounds like paradise!" Grim cheered. "We're totally going!"</p><p>"Oh, are you sure that'll be okay?" Gwen said.</p><p>"I'm sure our dorm head will be happy to have you." Jamil assured her. "You're coming, right?"</p><p>"Of course we are!" Gwen agreed. "I love spending time with my friends."</p><p>"I'm happy to invite you, Gwen." Jamil smiled. "Then, to Scarabia."</p><p>Gwen grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. She rubbed at her head. She had felt a little dizzy earlier when Jamil was asking her to come over. She hoped she wasn't getting sick...</p><p>***</p><p>"So this is Scarabia?" Grim looked around. "This heat is like a wall, just like the middle of summer, y'know!"</p><p>"Good for shaking off the cold, right?" Jamil smiled. "This way."</p><p>Jamil led the group all the way to the lounge, before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "The guests have arrived! Welcome them with music!"</p><p>"We've gotten famous enough for a whole welcome party?" Grim laughed.</p><p>"Golly, that's a little embarrassing..." Gwen covered her flustered face with one hand.</p><p>"Eat your fill before it gets cold." Jamil said.</p><p>"Thanks for the food!" Gwen and Grim cheered in unison before digging in.</p><p>"D-delicious!" Grim cried. "All the flavors envelope the palate... then followed by a kick of spice... the crunchy nuts make a great pair with the veggies and this steamed pork bun thing is awesome!"</p><p>"This is amazing!" Gwen moaned as she took a bite.</p><p>"We also have the meat and soup to try." Jamil held out the plate. "There's plenty so don't hesitate to take more." Jamil looked thrilled at Gwen's praise.</p><p>"If you can't eat like this all the time then this really is a paradise!" Grim munched down on the photo.</p><p>"What is all this fuss about?" Kalim asked, entering the room.</p><p>"D-dorm head...!" The students suddenly looked nervous.</p><p>"Kalim." Jamil's face slipped into an expression of neutrality as he stood up.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this, Jamil?" Kalim demanded. "I didn't hear anything about guests being invited!"</p><p>"Kalim, there's a good reason..." Jamil began.</p><p>"What's with this guy..." Grim wondered.</p><p>"Oh, I hope we're not getting Jamil in trouble..." Gwen tugged at her sleeve.</p><p>"I told you to always let me know in advance if we're having guests! Then..." Kalim's stern face melted into one disappointment. "We could have put together an even better feast with a concert to go with it~~!"</p><p>"Eh?" Grim was confused.</p><p>Gwen giggled. "Aw, he's such a sweetheart!"</p><p>Kalim's face lit up as he took a seat next to her. "Hey Desert Lily! Thanks for coming! Sorry about not having a parade to welcome you!”</p><p>“Oh golly, I’m glad you didn’t.” Gwen giggled. “I’d be too embarrassed!”</p><p>“Hey, where’s the bracelet we gave you?” Kalim asked, noticing her bare arms.</p><p>“Oh, I still have it.” Gwen reached into her bag, where she had tucked the golden snake bracelet earlier that morning. “I… um… forgot how to put it on.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s real easy!” Kalim laughed, taking the bracelet from her. Gently taking her arm, Kalim put wrapped the bracelet around her upper arm, explaining how to do it. “It looks so lovely on you Desert Lily!”</p><p>“Wow, everything looks super tasty.” Kalim complimented, turning his attention to the feast. “Jamil, how’d it all turn out?”</p><p>“As well as always.” Jamil answered. “There isn’t anything dangerous mixed in so you can eat without worry. The poison testers have already done their job.”</p><p>Grim almost choked on his food. “Poison tester?”</p><p>“Kalim is the heir to an extremely wealthy family from the Land of Hot Sands so there are those who may come after his life.” Jamil explained. “Which makes poison testing necessary.”</p><p>“You’re always blowing things out of proportion, Jamil.” Kalim rolled his eyes. “The last time there was an attempted poisoning was… four years ago when I was stuck in a coma for two weeks. Since then there’s been no issues.”</p><p>“C-coma!?” Gwen’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Because you’ve had a poison tester with you the past four years.” Jamil replied, his neutral expression slipping to show some annoyance. “Any food that has been mixed with poison has been dealt with before it got to you.”</p><p>“Wait, so that’s why you were trying to get me to eat a bunch of stuff!?” Grim asked.</p><p>Kalim laughed. “You’ve got nothing to worry about since Jamil made the food.” He assured. “Jamil would never try to poison me.”</p><p>“Hmph, no need to state the obvious.” Jamil looked smug. “Besides, I’d never feed our guests food that hasn’t been taste tested. Not Gwen, at least.”</p><p>“I thought these guys might be better than all the others but they’re on the same level, if not worse, y’know.” Grim whimpered.</p><p>“Grim, he’s obviously teasing.” Gwen assured him, running her fingers through his fur.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Grim.” Kalim turned his attention to the cat. “Did you try the sheep’s milk blue cheese yet? It goes great on crackers!”</p><p>“Huh? I’m not gonna eat mold…” Grim protested. Kalim ignored him and shoved a cracker in his mouth. “Don’t just shove it in my mouth, mmghh!”</p><p>“Is it good?” Kalim asked. “It is right! Eat all you want ah ha ha!”</p><p>Gwen couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.</p><p>Kalim turned to her. “Here, Desert Lily, you’ve gotta try this!” He held up a fork with food piled on it.</p><p>Gwen blushed as she realized Kalim wanted to feed her by hand. Shyly, she opened her mouth to take a bite. “Hmm… it’s amazing!” She said.</p><p>“Keep the food and drink coming, and make sure the music is upbeat and never ending!” Kalim commanded. “Today we party!”</p><p>***</p><p>“I can’t eat another bite…” Grim burped. “My stomach’s gonna burst. Kalim kept making me eat those crackers with blue cheese. My policy is to never waste a single bite but that’s just too much…”</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing.” Gwen giggled, rubbing his belly. Gwen was out of breath herself, since Kalim had been dancing with her for the past several songs.</p><p>“Hey, you two.” Kalim walked over. “Need something sweet? We’ve got some ice cream. Or would you like some fruit instead? We’ve even got roasted pistachios and almonds. I can have Jamil bring them.”</p><p>“Ffgna! No thanks.” Grim’s eyes widened in terror. “I really can’t eat more!”</p><p>“Um… Kalim… I can’t eat nuts…” Gwen said.</p><p>Kalim’s eyes widened. “Ah! I totally forgot!” He apologized. “I’m so sorry! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure none end up on your plate!”</p><p>“It’s okay, Kalim.” Gwen assured him.</p><p>“We’ll be here all of winter vacation so you can come over for food whenever you want.” Kalim said, taking a seat next to Gwen. “Right, Jamil!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jamil agreed, taking a seat on Gwen’s opposite side. “Anytime.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I was curious about that.” Gwen said. “Why aren’t you going home?”</p><p>“Hm?” Kalim turned to her. “Oh… so you remember the inter-dorm magift tournament and the final exams right? Our dorm was at the very bottom for both.”</p><p>Jamil scowled.</p><p>“So we put together a special crunch time training program to try to boost our standing.” Kalim continued.</p><p>“Ramshackle Dorm couldn’t even stand at the start line so I gotta say I’m jealous.” Grim muttered.</p><p>“Oh well, that’s too bad.” Kalim said sympathetically.</p><p>“Over winter vacation… we’ll be studying and practicing magic for six hours every day.” Jamil explained.</p><p>“Six hours a day?” Grim repeated. “That’s no different from class time at school, y’know. Holidays are for resting. You can do your homework right when vacation ends, y’know. According to Leona, anyway.”</p><p>“That guy never changes…” Jamil shook his head.</p><p>“Though he might be onto something there.” Kalim hummed. “My dad is always saying, ‘study when it’s time to study and play when it’s time to play’. Its probably important to have time to cut loose, too.”</p><p>“Alright!” Kalim nodded. “Jamil, I’ve made up my mind. We have to let everyone have some time off. Let’s send them home tomorrow.”</p><p>“Eh!?” Jamil’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“I’ll tell everyone tonight at dinner.” Kalim said. “Jamil, you make sure that everyone is there.”</p><p>“Ah, alright…” Jamil nodded. “Understood.”</p><p>“And I’m going to show you around Scarabia.” Kalim stood up and offered a hand to Gwen, helping her up. “There are some cools things I wanna show you.”</p><p>“Woah, Kalim!” Jamil stood up as well. “You’re going to go off and screw around while all the residents are busy studying?”</p><p>“They came all the way here.” Kalim replied. “Let it slide, just this once.”</p><p>“Kalim.” Jamil had a strict expression on his face.</p><p>“Ugh. Fine, I got it.” Kalim rolled his eyes, still holding onto Gwen’s hand. “Don’t get mad. Anyway, let’s get our defensive magic training done. It’ll be good for working off our lunch. Heeeey, anyone wanna be my partner?” He called to the room.</p><p>Several students stopped what they were doing and rushed forward. “Yes, dorm head!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Kalim take a magic carpet ride</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. 🐍 Magic Carpet Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim shows Gwen and Grim the treasure room. Then he takes them for a flight. Kalim and Gwen sing a duet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This scene has been planned since the Prologue!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, we're done with training!" Kalim cheered. "Let's go!"</p><p>Kalim grabbed Gwen's hand and raced down the hall with her.</p><p>"Wait, we still have stuff..." Jamil sighed, knowing it was pointless.</p><p>Kalim led Gwen and Grim down the halls.</p><p>"Whoa~ everywhere you look has a golden sparkle to it..." Grim said. "Completely opposite from Ramshackle Dorm, y'know."</p><p>"Is it that surprising?" Kalim asked. "My dad did give a small donation to remodel the dorm when I got accepted but..."</p><p>"Just how rich are you!?" Grim asked. "Are you some kind of prince like Leona?!"</p><p>"The Asim family isn't royalty so I'm not a prince but some of my family is related to the royal family." Kalim explained.</p><p>"Asim...?" Grim repeated. "Wasn't your name Al-Asim?"</p><p>"Al is an old word from the Land of Hot Sands that means son." Kalim explained. "Family names are passed down by one's ancestors so... they said that all boys born into the family will be called son of... my ancestor was Asim and since I'm a boy I get Al and... since my name is Kalim Al-Asim, it means Kalim, son of the Asim family."</p><p>"Woah... I've never even thought about the origins behind names before." Grim said.</p><p>"It's hard when you're not familiar with it?" Kalim grinned. "You can just call me Kalim!"</p><p>"Oh... I've heard about that somewhere..." Gwen tapped her chin in thought. "The son of thing, not your family name specifically."</p><p>"You should come visit the Land of Hot Sands sometime!" Kalim offered. "We'll take good care of you."</p><p>"I bet your house is as big as a castle." Grim said.</p><p>"Not really." Kalim replied. "We only have about 100 servants."</p><p>"100 is way more than enough!" Grim said in shock. "I've only got my one minion."</p><p>"Hey!" Gwen pouted.</p><p>“It’s because I’ve got more than thirty younger siblings.” Kalim explained. “There’s no way we could take care of them all without that many servants.”</p><p>“Th-thirty!?” Grim and Gwen said in unison.</p><p>“Uuuhhh, it might be forty.” Kalim said. “I stopped counting once it got over thirty! I’ve got all their names and faces down though! Ah ha ha!”</p><p>“That’s in a whole other league from us normal people…” Grim muttered.</p><p>“I wonder if I have any siblings?” Gwen wondered, trying to remember.</p><p>“Jamil’s mother and father are part of our servants.” Kalim continued. “So Jamil has been helping to take care of me since we were little. Jamil is amazing. He’s smart, observant, and more than that a great cook!”</p><p>“You’re right, everything we ate was awesome.” Grim agreed.</p><p>“Right?” Kalim beamed. “You guys should stick around for dinner too! ‘Kay!”</p><p>“Of course! I’d love too!” Gwen agreed.</p><p>“S-sure.” Grim added. “I get lost in the moment talking with this guy.”</p><p>“Kalim’s such a friendly person!” Gwen giggled. “He’s a cutie too!”</p><p>“Ew…” Grim hissed. “I don’t wanna know this stuff!”</p><p>“Hey guys, don’t be whispering way back there!” Kalim called, having gone ahead of them. “Come here.”</p><p>Kalim opened a door and let Gwen and Grim inside, their mouths dropping at the sight.</p><p>“Baaah! What is this place!?” Grim asked. “It’s floor to ceiling treasure!”</p><p>“My dad had me take all of this when I left home.” Kalim said. “It couldn’t all fit in my room so I turned this room into a store room for it.”</p><p>“This isn’t a storeroom, it’s a treasure vault!” Grim replied.</p><p>“Ooh. That’s a good word for it.” Kalim grinned. “Very nice!”</p><p>Kalim walked into the middle of the room. “My favorite thing in this mountain of treasure is… huh?” Kalim began looking around in confusion.</p><p>“Where is it? It likes to go all over the place by itself sometimes.” Kalim started searching the piles of treasure. “Heeey, where’d you go?”</p><p>“Whoooaa… gems as big as my eyes and shiny, gold cups.” Grim looked around. “With all this I’m sure he’d never notice if one went missing…”</p><p>“Don’t even <em>think</em> it, Grim!” Gwen snapped. Her eyes widened as a moving carpet floated up to Grim and poked him.</p><p>“Alright, alright, this stuffs off limits!” Grim replied.</p><p>The carpet poked him again, making Gwen giggle.</p><p>“Will you just leave me…” Grim started to turn and screamed as he saw the carpet. “That carpet is moving on its own! Is it some kind of possessed carpet!?”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s where you were.” Kalim walked up to them. “Why do you never stay rolled up where you’re supposed to?”</p><p>The carpet bounced up and down.</p><p>“What the hell is that thing!?” Grim asked.</p><p>“This is legendary treasure from the Land of Hot Sands, the magic carpet!” Kalim grinned, patting the carpet. “This guy is a replica of the flying carpet once used by the sultan that the Sorcerer of the Sand served. It’s been in my family for generations.”</p><p>The carpet nodded.</p><p>“Oh, it’s amazing!” Gwen gasped, clasping her hands together.</p><p>“Flying… so you can ride this like a broom?” Grim wondered.</p><p>“Yup.” Kalim nodded. “You’ll get it faster if we go for a ride. The sun is almost down so we can enjoy the sights under the night sky! So hurry, get on get on!”</p><p>“Eeh? We’re not gonna fall?” Grim asked.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Kalim assured, climbing onto the carpet. He held out his hand to Gwen. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Gwen replied, taking his hand.</p><p>Kalim helped Gwen get safely on the carpet, Grim jumping on as well. “And we’re off!”</p><p>As the carpet zoomed through the halls and into the night sky, Kalim turned to Gwen.</p><p>
  <strong>I can show you the world</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shining, shimmering, splendid</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tell me, Princess</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Now when did you last let your heart decide?</strong>
</p><p>Noticing Gwen was shivering in the night air, Kalim shrugged off his hoodie and laid it across her shoulders.</p><p>
  <strong>I can open your eyes</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Take you wonder by wonder</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Over, sideways and under</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>On a magic carpet ride</strong>
</p><p>The carpet soared across the desert weaving through the air.</p><p>
  <strong>A whole new world</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A new fantastic point of view</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No one to tell us no</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Or where to go</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Or say we're only dreaming</strong>
</p><p>Gwen smiled brightly, putting on Kalim’s hoodie.</p><p>
  <em>A whole new world</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A dazzling place I never knew</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But when I'm way up here</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's crystal clear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That now, I'm in a whole new world with you</em>
</p><p>Kalim grinned right back, pulling Gwen close.</p><p>
  <strong>Now I'm in a whole new world with you</strong>
</p><p>Grim rolled his eyes, ignoring the musical number to focus on the sights.</p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable sights</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Indescribable feeling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Through an endless diamond sky</em>
</p><p>The carpet took a sharp dive, making Gwen flinch and cover her eyes. Kalim gently took her hands and held them in his own.</p><p><em>A whole new world</em> <strong>(Don't you dare close your eyes)</strong></p><p>Gwen’s eyes widened as the carpet flew over an oasis. She reached down a hand to play in the water.</p><p>
  <em>A hundred thousand things to see</em>
  <strong> (Hold your breath, it gets better)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm like a shooting star</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I've come so far</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I can't go back to where I used to be</strong>
</p><p>Kalim surprised Gwen by pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p><strong>A whole new world</strong> <em>(Every turn a surprise)</em><br/><strong>With new horizons to pursue</strong> <em>(Every moment red-letter)</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'll chase them anywhere</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>There's time to spare</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Let me share this whole new world with you</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“<strong>A whole new world</strong>.” Kalim looked down at Gwen.</p><p>“<em>A whole new world</em>.” A blush formed on Gwen’s face.</p><p>“<strong>That’s where we’ll be</strong>.” Kalim leaned his forehead against Gwen.</p><p>“<em>That’s where we’ll be</em>.” Gwen grabbed Kalim’s shoulders.</p><p>“<strong>A thrilling chase</strong>.”</p><p>“<em>A wondrous place</em>.”</p><p>“<strong><em>For you and me</em></strong>.”</p><p>Kalim and Gwen shared a kiss underneath the starry night sky.</p><p>“Whoooooaaa!” Grim cried, interrupting the incredibly sweet moment. “We’re really flying! I really shouldn’t look down! The dorm is already tiny!”</p><p>“Above the clouds is a different world, right?” Kalim grinned, resting his chin on Gwen’s head.</p><p>“It’s like a whole new world.” Gwen said, leaning back into him. “The stars are like diamonds.”</p><p>“Ah ha ha, like it?” Kalim asked her.</p><p>“I love it.” Gwen replied.</p><p>“It’s the best!” Grim agreed.</p><p>“Flying free in the sky is wonderful.” Kalim said. “All your worries just seem to drift away. Jamil is always telling me I don’t care enough, though. I wish he could live a little more freely…”</p><p>“Ffgna!” Grim pointed at something in the distance. “There’s a bird I’ve never seen flying over that river!”</p><p>“Oh, you’re right!” Kalim said. “Let’s go check it out!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen feels dizzy again and Kalim’s announcement is not what they expected.</p><p>If Azul knew all it took to win Gwen’s heart was a romantic duet, half the shit he pulled in the Octavinelle arc wouldn’t have happened!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. 🐍 Extended Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamil gets jealous. Kalim announces a change of plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Umm… possible trigger warning?</p><p>Jamil hypnotizes Gwen and commands her to kiss him, but changes her mind at the last minute. </p><p>So, possibly non-consensual kissing? I’m not sure if that counts, but I want to give people a heads up just in case.</p><p>It starts at the *** and ends at the next ***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peeeeewwwww!!" Grim jumped on Gwen's shoulders. "That was a blast!"</p><p>"I'm glad you had fun." Kalim grinned, keeping an arm wrapped around Gwen's waist. "And it looks like it's already dinner time."</p><p>"Kalim!" Jamil came racing down the hall towards them. "You're finally back. Could you come with me, there's something I want you to check before dinner."</p><p>Jamil's eyes widened as he looked from Kalim to Gwen, taking in the scene. Kalim, who looked like the happiest man on earth with his arm around Gwen's waist. Gwen, who was still blushing and wearing Kalim's hoodie.</p><p><em>No</em>. No. No. No. No! For once, couldn't Jamil have something for himself!? He knew exactly what would happen. Kalim and Gwen would start dating, and he'd have to stand to the side and watch as they loved each other.</p><p>Because Jamil was the servant. If Kalim loved Gwen, then Jamil was supposed to stand aside and let them be together. He was supposed to smile and pretend his feelings for Gwen didn't exist.</p><p>Not this time. For once, he wasn't going to stand aside for Kalim.</p><p>"Yeah sure." Kalim agreed, letting go of Gwen. "You guys can head to the lounge."</p><p>"Oh, do you want your hoodie back?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Keep it! Looks cute on you." Kalim insisted. "Besides, I've got plenty in my closet!"</p><p>"Actually... Kalim, wait for me in your room." Jamil said. "I need to talk to Gwen in private."</p><p>"Sure." Kalim shrugged, leaving.</p><p>"Go ahead, Grim." Gwen said. "Get ready for dinner."</p><p>"Yum!!" Grim took off.</p><p>"What did you need, Jamil?" Gwen asked.</p><p>***</p><p>"The one you see before you is your master." Jamil began, looking Gwen in the eyes. "Answer when spoken to, bow your head to their orders. Snake Whisper."</p><p>"Hmm..." Gwen whimpered, her eyes becoming cloudy. "My head hurts..."</p><p>Jamil watched as Gwen's face became blank. "Out of all the idiots in this school you had to fall for, why him?" He wondered aloud.</p><p>Gwen didn’t answer, which was fine, because Jamil didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Jamil commanded.</p><p>Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. Before her lips could make contact, Jamil covered her mouth with his hand.</p><p>“No.” He said, Gwen freezing at his command. “Not like this. I can’t do that to you.”</p><p>Jamil took Gwen’s hand and held it against his cheek. “If I’m going to kiss you, it will be after I get rid of that idiot. It will be when I’m finally recognized.” He promised to her.</p><p>“For now…” Jamil gently leaned Gwen against the wall, releasing her from his spell.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey, Gwen, are you okay?" Jamil's concerned voice rang through her head.</p><p>Gwen groaned, rubbing her head. "Did... what just happened?"</p><p>Jamil put a hand to her forehead. "I don't know. One minute we were talking, and the next you stumbled and fell against the wall."</p><p>"I think I blacked out..." Gwen felt strangely dizzy.</p><p>"You don't have a fever..." Jamil noted. "Let's get you something to eat and drink. You'll feel better then. I'll come check on you after I talk to Kalim."</p><p>Gwen nodded, going to the lounge. She wondered what she and Jamil had been talking about before she blacked out.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm starving." One Scarabia student said. "I wonder what's for dinner today."</p><p>"Training kicked my ass." Another student complained.</p><p>"This place is heaven compared to Ramshackle Dorm with all its holes." Grim said. "Kalim's pretty great, too. I wanna live here."</p><p>Kalim and Jamil walked into the room.</p><p>Gwen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was a strange look on Kalim's face.</p><p>"Is everyone here?" Jamil called, getting everyone's attention. "Before we eat, our dorm head would like to make an announcement."</p><p>"An... announcement?" A student asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, earlier he mentioned..." Grim remembered. "Ending the training and letting everyone go home for the break. I'm sure Scarabia will be happy but I'm sure gonna miss being able to eat like this everyday."</p><p>All eyes turned to Kalim. The look in his eyes unsettled Gwen.</p><p>"Originally I had decided that we of Scarabia would spend our winter vacation studying for six hours a day but... I've realized..." Kalim began. "That is nowhere near enough!!!!"</p><p>"What!?" The entirety of Scarabia, including Gwen and Grim gasped.</p><p>Jamil looked stunned and confused. "Didn't you say you wanted to let everyone go home!?"</p><p>"That's not at all what he said earlier!" Grim said to Gwen.</p><p>"What made him change his mind?" Gwen wondered.</p><p>"There's no way we can catch up to the other dorms with only six hours a day." Kalim continued. "We can't clear our sullied name without twice, no, five times the effort! Starting tomorrow, all of us will study for five hours followed by four hours of practical training."</p><p>"Whaaat?" Grim's ears flattened. "That means they'll be working for nine hours a day!?"</p><p>"After dinner we'll practice defensive spells!" Kalim announced. "Don't drag your feet."</p><p>"Ye-yessir!" The students said in unison, all of them looking upset.</p><p>"Since you've been enjoying our hospitality you will take part as well!" Kalim said, turning to Gwen and Grim. "Understood?"</p><p>"Whaaat? Why us!?" Grim demanded.</p><p><em>Things are getting weird.</em> Gwen thought, tugging at her sleeve. <em>What's with him all of the sudden?</em></p><p>Jamil crossed his arms.</p><p>
  <em>Two drops of ink filled an orange heart.</em>
</p><p>"Gwen?" Kalim knelt down next to her, concern all over her face. "Are you alright, Desert Lily? You went pale and started shaking!"</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Grim asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p><em>Huh? His eyes and face look normal now...</em> Gwen noted.</p><p>Kalim's eyes widened and he turned to Jamil. "Ah! Jamil, did you taste test the food!?"</p><p>"Kalim, we haven't even served dinner." Jamil pointed out, kneeling down to look at Gwen. "Maybe the heat got to her? It's hotter in the dorm than the rest of the school. Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"I-I guess I'm still feeling a little dizzy." Gwen said, tugging at her sleeve.</p><p>"Make sure to drink plenty of water." Kalim said. "You should sit out of training as well. I'd hate it if you pushed yourself and passed out."</p><p>"Okay." Gwen agreed, looking back and forth between Kalim and Jamil.</p><p>
  <em>Which one? Which one of you is falling into darkness? Can I save you before it’s too late?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Grim attempt to escape.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. 🐍 Forced Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamil pleads for Gwen and Grim’s help. The duo try to leave but are stopped. Gwen realized she forgot something important.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Gwen… don’t worry, only a few more chapters, and the Mermafia will come to save the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's all for today!" Kalim called, putting an end to the training. "Tomorrow afternoon we will march to the East Oasis. I wont go easy on slackers so be prepared!"</p><p>Kalim turned to Gwen, who was sitting to the side. She had been drinking a bottle of water throughout the entire practice, and Jamil kept stopping to check on her.</p><p>"I want my hoodie back." Kalim said, holding out his hand. "Now, please."</p><p>"Oh, of course!" Gwen shrugged it off and held it up.</p><p>Kalim snatched it out of her hands and made his way inside, not even looking back at her.</p><p>"Okay then..." Gwen frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. "Goodnight..."</p><p>"My arms and legs are throbbing..." One student panted.</p><p>"Water..." Another student whimpered. "Someone, water..."</p><p>"And we have to march through the desert tomorrow..." A third lamented.</p><p>"What's gotten into the dorm head?" Scarabia A wondered. "He wasn't like this before..."</p><p>Jamil looked thoughtful, bringing his hand to his chin.</p><p>"Is it over?" Grim asked, collapsing onto Gwen's lap. "That guys was all laughs and smiled before, what the hell made him flip his switch so fast?"</p><p>"He's probably worried about Scarabia's standing in the magift tournament and final exams..." Jamil said, walking over to them. "He probably feels responsible. Lately, he's been really emotional unstable."</p><p>"That wasn't just some emotions going haywire, he was like a different person." Grim replied.</p><p>"I've known him for a long time and Kalim is distressed over how to handle this." Jamil argued.</p><p>Gwen yawned, starting to feel sleepy. Kalim had been keeping them up late with training. Jamil smiled and gently reached over to lay Gwen's head in his lap.</p><p>"What he says is all over the place and he sometimes gets iron-fisted... we can't keep up." Jamil said, starting to play with Gwen's hair. "The other residents had no problem following his instructions before but recently we're all at a loss with his mood swings... orders like the one we just got are becoming more frequent... it's only a matter of time before the residents' emotions come to a head and erupt."</p><p>Jamil absentmindedly began to put braids in Gwen's hair. "I've somehow managed to follow him so far but... even I'm starting to reach my limit."</p><p>"You and Trey from Heartslabuyl sure have it rough." Grim noted.</p><p>"Ah!" A look of realization brightened Jamil's face. "That's right... you must be the diamond in the rough!"</p><p>"Huh?" Grim tilted his head. "Come again?"</p><p>Gwen twisted around in Jamil's lap, suddenly feeling more awake.</p><p>"I've heard the rumors..." Jamil continued. "You are the extraordinary students that can solve any problem. You've already done it for Heartslabuyl, Savanaclaw, and even Octavinelle."</p><p>"Heh hey. You're right about that." Grim bragged. "They owe us big time for all our help!"</p><p>"Yeah, and I lost most of my hair, got an allergic reaction, and turned into a mermaid and shoved into a fish tank for my troubles." Gwen rolled her eyes, sitting up.</p><p>"So now I ask of you, please help Scarabia through this as well." Jamil pleaded.</p><p>"Huh?" Gwen and Grim asked in unison.</p><p>"I'm sure it was the workings of fate that brought us together in the cafeteria." Jamil continued. "If it's you two on the case you'll come up with a solution that's polished like a diamond!"</p><p>"Don't go getting your hopes up just yet." Grim said. "I am amazing but this and that are completely different things!"</p><p>Grim hopped on Gwen's shoulder. "Hey, let's not get mixed up in yet another dorm's problems." He whispered in her ears. "I'm tired of having to clean up after others, and you keep getting hurt."</p><p>Gwen was about to reply to Grim when Jamil grabbed her hands, drawing her attention to him.</p><p>"I'm sure... you'll help us, right?" He asked.</p><p>"Leave it to me!" Gwen agreed, grinning at him. She blinked, suddenly feeling a little dizzy.</p><p>"Ffgna!?" Grim floated off of Gwen's shoulder. "Why did you agree without a second thought?"</p><p>"Aah!" Jamil looked overjoyed. "You'll help us? I'm so glad. Then I'd love for you to stay here in Scarabia as our honored guests."</p><p>Jamil stood up and clapped. Some of the students rushed over.</p><p>"You called, vice dorm head." Scarabia A said.</p><p>"Please show them to the guest room." Jamil ordered.</p><p>"Yessir!" The students said in unison.</p><p>***</p><p>"Then, please enjoy your stay." Scarabia B bowed politely before leaving, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Uuuuggghh!!" Grim groaned. "I told you to walk away! Why do you love getting involved in crap like this!? Scarabia needs to solve their own problems on their own."</p><p>"I wanted to turn him down but..." Gwen trailed off, reaching up to play with her braid.</p><p>Even if it was a short one, she was thrilled her hair was starting to grow out again. Gwen felt something strange in her hair, and turned her head to look at it. Jamil had braided one of his own ornaments into her hair.</p><p>Grim sighed, drawing her attention. "You're the type of soft-hearted sucker that gets caught up in the moment. Though you can be scary sometimes too... anyway, I'm not getting wrapped up in another dorm's problems again. Let's sneak outta here and get back to Ramshackle Dorm!"</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen and Grim silently sneaked through the halls.</p><p>“Okay, first let’s get back to the mirror so we can get back to school…” Grim whispered.</p><p>A whistle blower, disrupting the silence.</p><p>“What’s that sound!?” Grim wondered, ears pricking up.</p><p>Two Scarabia students ran around the corner. “You two!” One shouted. “What is the meaning of this!?”</p><p>“During winter vacation, it doesn’t matter who you are, nobody is allowed to leave without the dorm head’s permission!” The other snapped.</p><p>“Seize them!” The first one commanded.</p><p>“RUN!” Gwen screamed, and the two booked it.</p><p>“After them!” A third student shouted. “Stop right there!”</p><p>“The hell!?” Grim asked as he and Gwen ran through the halls.</p><p>Gwen and Grim were chased for a while, one of the students blowing a whistle.</p><p>Eventually, the two were caught and grabbed by the students.</p><p>“Get tied by the rope like a good, gray, little mouse!” One snapped, trying to get a good grip on Grim.</p><p>“I might be gray but I’m no mouse!” Grim hissed. “Let go!”</p><p>“Stop struggling and just get back in the room!” Another one said.</p><p>“Lemme go!” Gwen pleaded. Two boys were holding her by the arms.</p><p>***</p><p>“Get in there!” Scarabia A grumbled, shoving both of them in their room. “Jeez, these guys are a handful.”</p><p>“Owowowow!” Grim whined. “Don’t just grab me by the scruff and drag me around, y’know!”</p><p>“I guess the guy that’s supposed to be watching them forgot to lock their door.” Scarabia B said.</p><p>“Lock the door!?” Gwen repeated, feeling terrified.</p><p>“For crying out…” Scarabia A rolled his eyes. “Make sure it’s actually locked this time! Do you have any idea what would happen to us if the dorm head found out?”</p><p>“You’re right…” Scarabia B shivered.</p><p>“We won’t let you off easy if you pull a stunt like that again!” Scarabia A chastised.</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry!” Gwen replied. “Please don’t lock the door!”</p><p>She was ignored. The door was slammed shut. Gwen could hear a click as it locked.</p><p>“Let us out!” Grim demanded.</p><p>Gwen and Grim rushed to the doorknob, trying to open the door.</p><p>“The door isn’t budging.” Grim realized. “They really did lock us in.”</p><p>Gwen sniffled. “Not again…”</p><p>“Oh, Gwen.” Grim floated over to her. “It’s okay. This time I’m with you.”</p><p>Gwen grabbed Grim and held him close, waking over to the bed and sitting down. “Our paradise has become a prison.”</p><p>“Is this how you treat guests?” Grim complained. “This is no different from being prisoners. I’m giving Jamil an ear full when we see him tomorrow!”</p><p>“I can’t believe they locked us in…” Gwen buried her face in Grim’s fur. “This is like the fish tank but worse.”</p><p>“Wait, Gwen!” Grim squirmed out of her grip. “Your phone! We can call the headmaster for help!”</p><p>“You’re right!” Gwen rushed over to her bag, unzipping it. Then she gasped in terror.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Grim asked.</p><p>“My phone… that’s right…” Gwen’s face paled. “Oh, golly, I left it in Ramshackle!”</p><p>“What!?” Grim hissed. “Why!?”</p><p>“Because i thought we’d take care of the fireplace and head right back to the dorm!” Gwen explained. “I didn’t think we’d get kidnapped!!”</p><p>“Well, now what!?” Grim asked. “We can’t call anyone for backup.”</p><p>“I guess we’re just going to have to grin and bear it for now.” Gwen sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… even in Scarabia, dreams wont leave Gwen alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Interlude: Grand Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen dreams once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long! It would’ve been finished yesterday, but I had a horrible headache and went to bed early.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Whoa..." Gwen looked at her surroundings in shock. "A dazzling royal palace...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It has to be a prince." A small man sitting on the throne said. He must be the sultan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The Sorcerer replied, holding up a snake staff to the sultan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, he's not just a sorcerer." Gwen realized. "He's the vizir!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shall order the princess to marry me." He commanded as a red glow came from his staff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The princess will marry..." The Sultan repeated, before a large commotion woke him up. "What? What is that noise?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene shifted to outside, where a princess watched the scene below.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Make way for Prince Ali!" Someone announced. "Prince Ali is coming through! Then come and meet his spectacular coterie! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen turned to look at the princess, who didn't look impressed at all. The princess rolled her eyes at the display and went back inside her room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen followed after her, but instead of stepping in a room, she fell into ink.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Oh no!" Gwen looked around. Strangely, enough, it was starting to look vaguely like a throne room. "I thought I could get away from this..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are bound by our fates, I'm afraid Little Mouse." The thing said, appearing from the shadows. It was starting to look like someone, but Gwen still couldn't tell who. "But don't worry. Soon I'll have everything I deserve, and you'll be my queen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're going about it the wrong way though!" Gwen protested. "This will only cause more problems in the long run!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a hissing sound, and something wrapped around Gwen's body, pushing her down into the ink. "You'll see it my way soon enough."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ever jealous?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jealous of what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your brother. He's got a girlfriend, and you're surrounded by books. He's gonna get married, and you practically live in your library."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Don't laugh! It was a serious question!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just... books <strong>A</strong>re the only thing that interest me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What does that mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh boy. I've got some books about that somewhere around <strong>H</strong>ere."</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Gwen?" A gentle hand tapped her shoulder.</p><p>Gwen jolted, looking to see both Kalim and Jamil staring at her in concern. She had somehow made her way out of the locked room and into Scarabia's courtyard, in front of a fountain.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Kalim asked. "I didn't know you were a sleepwalker!"</p><p>"I wish you had told us." Jamil frowned. "If you had fallen down the stairs or gotten hurt, it would've been our fault."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Gwen said, tugging at her pajama sleeve. "I didn't think this would happen."</p><p>“It’s alright Desert Lily.” Kalim assured her. “Let’s get you back to bed.”</p><p>After the two had sent her back to the room and shut the door, Gwen pressed her ear to the door.</p><p>“Why wasn’t it locked!?” Jamil demanded. “She could have fallen and broken her neck!”</p><p>“It was, I swear!” Scarabia A promised. “It was weird. The doorknob literally glowed and the door swung open. Then she walked out and I went to get you and the dorm leader.”</p><p>“Well, keep it locked!” Jamil commanded. “She’s not getting hurt on our watch!”</p><p>“I knew it!” Grim hissed, making Gwen jump. “You’ve been having dreams again! Why’d you lie? You cost me my holiday feast!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Gwen said. “I… hate doing this. I just wanted to have a normal holiday. And I can’t even have a normal holiday because I’m not home!”</p><p>Gwen started to cry. “I hate dealing with Overblots! It’s awful to see my friends hurting! I thought I could stop it beforehand if we stayed.”</p><p>“Eek! Don’t cry!” Grin pleaded. “It’s okay! Let’s just go to bed.”</p><p>Gwen nodded, trying to calm down. She wished she had her phone with her. She’d give anything to hear Riddle’s reassuring voice, or Leona’s snarky insults, or even Azul’s flustered reactions.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t she go on vacation? Is she alright? You stole her phone!? Che’nya! Oh, you went ahead and texted for backup?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen goes hiking. Don’t forget your sunscreen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. 🐍 Desert March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Grim go on a hike. Gwen continues to be suspicious of Kalim’s behavior.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows. Grim snored away next to her.</p><p>"Mmggh... I don' need no more crackers... mmmyyaa..." Grim snored.</p><p>Gwen smiled, sitting up and stretching. Yawning, she got out of bed and grabbed some clothes to change into.</p><p>The door rattled and clanked before slamming open.</p><p>"How long do you plan to stay asleep!?" Scarabia A shouted as he barged in.</p><p>Gwen shrieked. "Why didn't you knock first?!" She demanded. "I was about to start changing."</p><p>Scarabia A's face turned crimson. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried. "Please forgive me! I promise to knock first next time!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Grim asked, jumping awake. "It's only 6am, y'know."</p><p>"We will march ten kilometers to the East Oasis this morning!" Scarabia A reminded.</p><p>"You want us to walk ten kilometers over hot sand?!" Grim gasped. "Why do we have to?"</p><p>"Stop your whining, you've been ordered to join by the Dorm Head!" Scarabia A snapped. "So come!"</p><p>"Not in my pajamas!" Gwen squeaked.</p><p>"O-of course!" The boy choked. "Just... knock on the door when you're ready."</p><p>"Thank you... wait, I don't know your name." Gwen realized.</p><p>"It's Omar." He introduced. Then he grabbed Grim and dragged him out.</p><p>"Ffgyaa!" Grim shrieked. "No way no way~ let go of me!"</p><p>***</p><p>"I think you're forgetting something." Jamil smiled.</p><p>"Huh?" Gwen tilted her head. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Sunscreen." Jamil replied, holding up a bottle. "I'm making sure everyone puts some on before we go."</p><p>"Oh, right!" Gwen giggled. "I'd hate to get a sunburn. Here hand me the bottle- oh."</p><p>Gwen blushed as Jamil squirted some onto his hand. Then Jamil blushed.</p><p>"I have to do this for Kalim all the time." Jamil explained, looking embarrassed. "It's second nature at this point."</p><p>"Well... I mean... you already put some in your hand..." Gwen's face felt like it was on fire.</p><p>Jamil quickly made quick work of putting sunscreen on her, looking as embarrassed as she felt.</p><p>After they were done, Kalim came rushing up to them. "Are you feeling better Desert Lily?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm feeling a lot better today, don't worry!" Gwen assured him.</p><p>Kalim frowned, looking her over. "I dunno, your face is pretty red." He replied. "Ah! I know! Come ride on the elephant with me!"</p><p>"You have an elephant!?" Gwen gasped, feeling excited.</p><p>Kalim laughed and grabbed her hand, running off with her to show her.</p><p>Jamil scowled as they ran off.</p><p>***</p><p>"You can ride with me on the hike, that why you can stay in the shade." Kalim said, helping Gwen get on the elephant.</p><p>"That doesn't seem fair to the others." Gwen pointed out.</p><p>"Hey! Kalim!" Jamil called. "I need to talk to you about plans for the hike."</p><p>"Huh?" Kalim looked down. "Yeah, okay. Be right there!" He smiled at Gwen. "Be right back Desert Lily!"</p><p>When Kalim came back, there was a harsh look in his eyes.</p><p><em>Uh, oh...</em> Gwen thought, recognizing that look. "Uh, Kalim, maybe I should just march with the others." She suggested.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous." Kalim cooed, pulling Gwen into his lap. "You can stay up here and keep me entertained."</p><p>When Gwen sat in Kalim's lap on the magic carpet ride, she felt loved and warm. Now? She felt uncomfortable and nervous.</p><p>"Now begin your march to the East Oasis!" Kalim ordered. "Anyone who falls being will be dealt with later!"</p><p>***</p><p>"This looks like something from my dreams..." Gwen said as they approached the oasis. "A prince was riding a procession of elephants and camels..."</p><p>"Such silly little dreams you have." Kalim cooed. "I don't know about any princes, but I can certainly make you into a princess." He chuckled, pressing a kiss on her neck.</p><p>Gwen shivered. Every movement, every touch from him just felt wrong and unnatural. But When they interacted before, it felt nice and comforting. What was going on?</p><p>Thankfully, Kalim mistook her shivering for something else and just pulled her closer to him.</p><p>"All stop!" Kalim called.</p><p>“D-did we finally make it to the oasis?” Grim asked hopefully.</p><p>“We’ll take a fifteen minute break here then begin our march back to the dorm.” Jamil announced.</p><p>“Water, water…” Grim cried, dragging himself to the oasis. “What the hell, this oasis is all dried up!?”</p><p>“Oh no!” Gwen cried, leaning forward to see. “And I was getting so thirsty too!”</p><p>“Water… water…” Kalim muttered. “Do you want water?”</p><p>Gently moving Gwen out of his lap, Kalim climbed down off the elephant. Then Kalim turned to help Gwen down as well.</p><p><em>That’s so strange! His touch feels so much more kind and loving now.</em> Gwen noted as Kalim even laughed and pressed a kiss to her hand.</p><p>“Well, duh!” Grim replied. “My throat is mummified…”</p><p>“Then I’ll get you some perfectly cool and delicious water to drink!” Kalim grinned.</p><p>“Relaxing on the hot sands, an endless party.” Kalim chanted. “Sing! Dance! Oasis Maker!”</p><p>Fresh cool rain began to pour, restoring life to the dried up oasis.</p><p>“Whaaaa!” Grim cheered. “Glorious rain!!”</p><p>“So good!” Omar grinned. “My body feels refreshed…!”</p><p>“I’ve come back to life…” Another student rejoiced.</p><p>Gwen laughed and twirled in the rain. “It’s so nice and cool!”</p><p>Jamil chuckled and grabbed Gwen’s hand, helping her twirl around. “Someone’s enjoying themselves.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it!” Kalim beamed, making Gwen feel like she was staring into the sun. “If it’s water you need I can create enough to fill the whole oasis to the brim.”</p><p>Kalim grabbed Gwen, taking her away from Jamil and began to spin around with her. “My unique magic, Oasis Maker, lets me summing a huge amount of tasty water for very little magic.”</p><p>“Umm… I can make lots of water is pretty lame to have as your unique magic, y’know.” Grim pointed out. “There’s plenty of wizards who can do the same…”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Kalim replied, pausing in his dance with Gwen. “Lots of water for little cost is what makes my Oasis Maker special. In the time before indoor plumbing this would have been a huge boon to keep people from dying of dehydration. So I think it’s pretty valuable. But I’ll admit it’s not very useful since we all have indoor plumbing and stuff.”</p><p>Kalim chuckled. “However! I’m positive my water is the most delicious in the whole wide world.”</p><p>Gwen cupped her hands and drank the water she collected. “Ah… definitely the best I’ve ever tasted!”</p><p>“Now that you mention it… it is at the perfect temp to be refreshing but not shocking.” Grim realized. “It’s mellow like fresh spring water and is easy to just guzzle down.”</p><p>“Can monsters even tell the difference between different kinds of water?” Jamil wondered</p><p>“How rude!” Grim hissed. “My palette is of the highest grade!”</p><p>“I have literally seen you eat actual rocks off the ground.” Gwen said.</p><p>“Hmmhmm! I was right about you!” Kalim beamed. “I knew you’d get it. As a reward, here’s a cracker.”</p><p>“Ugh, I may be hungry but no way am I eating something dry like that…” Grim’s nose scrunched up.</p><p>Gwen giggled. “I’m glad Kalim’s back to normal.” She whispered to Grim.</p><p>“You’re right, it’s like he got body snatched, y’know.” Grim whispered back.</p><p>“Hm?” Kalim asked as the rain died down. “Hey, didja say something’?”</p><p>“Kalim, our fifteen minutes is up.” Jamil reminded. “Get everyone together to head back.”</p><p>“Already?” Kalim pouted. “We can let them rest a bit longer, can’t we?”</p><p>“If we laze about here for too long the sun is going to get higher and the temperature right along with it.” Jamil pointed out.</p><p>“That’s a good point.” Kalim agreed. “Alright everyone, time to get ready to go so we can be back in time for breakfast!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There’s so many of y’all guessing the name… I might do something different instead of Oneshots as a reward…</p><p>Next time… Kalim continues to be a tyrant and Grim… sorta makes a plan.</p><p>Also, can’t believe I almost forgot to post this awesome fanart of Killian!</p><p>https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/645677055141412864/killin-the-pirate-meet-captain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. 🐍 Suddenly Tyrant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim worsens. Grim’s master plan is exactly what you’d expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like naming the mob students. I might continue to do this. Makes it easier for me to write.</p><p>I might even go back and name some of the others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grim and Gwen dug into breakfast, grateful to be out of the heat.</p><p>"I don't wanna be stuck in the prison life for another second." Grim said as he chomped down. "It pains me to admit that the food here is really good!!"</p><p>"Prison life?" Kalim asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I don't follow but I'm happy that you enjoy the food. Have as much as you want! Today we have blue cheese made from cow's milk, make sure to get some of that on crackers."</p><p>"Eehh... I'm over crackers..." Grim shrunk back.</p><p>"Don't be shy." Kalim laughed, shoving a cracker in Grim's mouth.</p><p>Grim choked on the crackers.</p><p>"Kalim, don't force feed Grim too much." Jamil said, sitting behind Gwen and rebraiding her hair. "You're going to make him choke."</p><p>"Oops, take your time." Kalim scooted back. "There's plenty of food."</p><p>"That's not the problem here..." Grim muttered as he chewed on the crackers.</p><p>"We have some ice cream left over from yesterday to have for dessert." Kalim said. “Lining up a bunch of different flavors and getting as many as you can onto your spoon is Kalim-style.”</p><p>Gwen burst into giggles.</p><p>“As many as you can… on your spoon?” Grim repeated.</p><p>“Yep yep.” Kalim nodded. “You always have room for dessert right? I’ll be right back with it so give me a sec.”</p><p>“Kalim, wait.” Jamil said. “I’ll go get it so you just wait here.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Kalim assured. “All I have to do is take it out of the fridge, right?”</p><p>“Idiot.” Jamil rolled his eyes, standing up. “What kind of servant would let their master work? Have more respect for your place in the Asim family. Your father would be furious if he found out.”</p><p>“Jamil, you’re always so serious.” Kalim teased. “It’s fine. We are students together at school now.”</p><p>Jamil sighed. “Then how about I get it in dishes and you help me carry it out?”</p><p>“That works for me!” Kalim agreed.</p><p>Grim was muttering something under his breath, an intense look on his face.</p><p>“Hm? Something wrong?” Kalim asked.</p><p>“Ah, no?” Grim shook his head. “Nothing at all!”</p><p>“Okay!” Kalim shrugged. “We’ll be right back with it.” He leaned over and kissed Gwen’s cheek before standing up and following Jamil out of the lounge.</p><p>“Now I’m really confused, y’know.” Grim frowned. “This Kalim doesn’t really listen to others but I don’t think he’s a bad guy, y’know.”</p><p>“It’s strange.” Gwen agreed. “One moment, he’s the sweetest person in the world, and the next, he’s a harsh taskmaster.”</p><p>Kalim walked back into the lounge and stood in the entrance, taking a look around. “Hey, you all…” He began, drawing everyone’s attention. “How long do you plan to sit around stuffing your faces!? Do you presume to become kings!?”</p><p>“Whaaaat!?” Grim, Gwen, Omar, and the other students replied in unison.</p><p>“Clean this mess up!” Kalim commanded. “It’s time for afternoon training!”</p><p>“Ye-yessir!” The frightened students replied.</p><p>“Eek… now we’re back with scary Kalim!” Grim gasped.</p><p>“I won’t let you escape.” Kalim continued. “We’ll be practicing defensive spells until evening. Get out to the courtyard!”</p><p>“Oh, golly.” Gwen sighed.</p><p>***</p><p>Omar locked the door after wishing Gwen and Grim goodnight. Honestly, he felt guilty locking Gwen up. He wasn’t sure if she was claustrophobic or something, but it was obvious she didn’t like to be locked up.</p><p>“Okay, we made sure that Gwen and Grim are locked up tight in here.” Omar said to Zayn. “Hopefully we don’t have a repeat of whatever the hell happened last night.”</p><p>“Let’s continue our guard rotation.” Zayn said.</p><p>“There’s a lot of residents trying to run away.” Omar noted as the two walked the halls. “Kalim is furious. Apparently, he’s not listening to Jamil’s advice either.”</p><p>“How long will things go on like this?” Zayn wondered. “I wanna go home.”</p><p>“Stop your whining.” Omar snapped. “I’d much rather be home with my family too…”</p><p>***</p><p>“Did the night watch move on?” Grim asked.</p><p>Gwen pressed her ear against the door. “Yeah, they’re gone.”</p><p>“We got worked so hard I thought I’d lose my lunch this afternoon.” Grim complained. “Headmaster doesn’t know we’re in trouble so he’s not coming to our rescue. We have no choice but to handle this ourselves. Which is why I went out of my way to come up with a foolproof escape plan.”</p><p>“What’s this plan?” Gwen asked, curious.</p><p>“Listen and be astounded.” Grim said dramatically. “I grabbed the most important item for our escape during lunch today. Look at this!”</p><p>“That is a spoon.” Gwen noted.</p><p>“We’ll use this spoon to dig our way through the floor, bit by bit!” Grim announced.</p><p>“What about this is foolproof?” Gwen asked. “That’s gonna need time and perseverance.”</p><p>“I got this, I was called the burrowing escape artist back home.” Grim assured her. “You keep a look out so we don’t get caught!”</p><p>“You have fun.” Gwen said, flipping through a book that Omar had slipped her. It was <em>Scheherazade’s Thousand Tales</em>.</p><p>A while later Gwen poked her head up to check on Grim.</p><p>“It’s easier to dig than it appears!” Grim cheered. “This is gonna work, y’know.”</p><p>“Sure…” Gwen continued to read.</p><p>“Digging is too mindless, I’m bored…” Grim complained a few tales later. “Switch with me, I’ll take the next watch.”</p><p>“No.” Gwen replied, flipping the pages. She yawned, feeling sleepy.</p><p>“Aw~” Grim pouted but continued to work.</p><p>A few hours later Grim’s ears perked up. “Crap! Night watch is back! Hurry pretend to be asleep!” He turned to Gwen. “Oh. Maybe you don’t have too…”</p><p>Gwen was fast asleep, leaning against the wall. The book was open on her lap.</p><p>The door clicked open, and Jamil poked his head in. His eyes widened as he saw the empty bed, but relaxed when he looked around and spotted Gwen.</p><p>Jamil picked the book up and marked Gwen’s page, setting it on the desk. Then he bent down and picked up Gwen, carrying her to the bed and tucking her in.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Diamond.” Jamil kissed Gwen on the forehead.</p><p>Jamil left after that, locking the door behind him.</p><p>***</p><p>“We dug all night and the hole is finally big enough I can fit my arms through.” Grim sighed.</p><p>“You made good progress for day one!” Gwen pointed out.</p><p>There was a knock at the door. “Are you dressed?” Omar asked.</p><p>“You can come in.” Gwen called.</p><p>Omar opened the door. “It’s time for our morning routine. We’re marching to the East Oasis again!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the rage against Kalim continues to build.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. 🐍 Growing Dissent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hatred for Kalim grows. The dorm has a late night talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kalim, sweet baby boy… I love you.</p><p>Jamil, sexy snake man, I love you too!</p><p>College is starting another class soon. Updates might be slow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My throat is shredded." Grim panted. "Kalim, give us water."</p><p>"Give you water?" Kalim repeated, glaring down at the students. "You presume to order me around?"</p><p>"Eek!?" Grim's eyes widened.</p><p>"I'm not your faucet." Kalim snapped. "Get it from the Oasis if you're thirsty."</p><p>"Get water from a dried up oasis?" Omar asked.</p><p>"How much of a dictator can he be?" Zayn wondered.</p><p>"Seriously, what is going through his head?" Nanda demanded.</p><p>"We're alright." Jamil assured everyone. "I planned for this and there's water with the camels. Make sure everyone gets some."</p><p>"Oh thank goodness!" Gwen sighed, relieved. She climbed out of Kalim's lap and moved to her off the elephant.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Kalim demanded, grabbing her wrist. "We have water and food up here."</p><p>"I know, but I need to make sure Grim drinks enough water." Gwen replied, wincing at the tight grip he had on her wrist. "And I'm sure Jamil would appreciate help passing out the water."</p><p>Kalim scowled. "Fine then, if you're so desperate to be rid of my company, you can just walk back with the others." He spat, letting her go.</p><p>Gwen blinked, rubbing her wrist before getting off the elephant and approaching Jamil and the others. <em>Kalim... what is going on with you?</em></p><p>"Thank you so much." Omar grinned gratefully. "We'd be much better off with you as dorm head."</p><p>"Don't say anything reckless." Jamil warned. "You'd be in trouble if Kalim heard."</p><p>"But it's true." Omar argued.</p><p>Zayn nodded in agreement. "Long before things got this way, you did all the dorm head stuff..."</p><p>"Shh..." Jamil looked up warily at Kalim, who was oblivious to their conversation. "That's the fate of those who serve... no, work for the Asim family."</p><p>Jamil continued to pass out canteens to the students. "Drink plenty of water while we rest." He instructed. "The afternoon sun is going to make the return trip worse."</p><p>"Jamil." Omar frowned.</p><p>"Attention! Break time is over!" Kalim announced. "Get back in formation!"</p><p>"Jamil, I-I... I really can't stay in this dorm anymore." Omar said.</p><p>"Me neither." Zayn agreed. "I can't follow Kalim any longer!"</p><p>"How can you bear following his orders?" Nanda asked.</p><p>"Because... he is Kalim Al-Asim." Jamil replied, his face now blank.</p><p>"Because you've been with him since you were little, right?" Gwen asked. "You guys must have grown to like each other a lot, having been friends for so long."</p><p>"That is one reason." Jamil replied. "Let's save this for later tonight. I'll make sure Kalim won't be around. Can you spare time for me then?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Is everyone here?" Jamil asked, looking around the lounge.</p><p>"Yes... and the dorm head is?" Omar replied.</p><p>"Asleep." Jamil answered. "I gave him tea that acts as a sleep aid. He shouldn't stir. Gwen, are you okay?"</p><p>Gwen nodded, rubbing a cooling gel onto her sunburnt skin. She had neglected to put sunblock back on at the oasis, and had roasted on the way back to the dorm. "My skin's just tender..."</p><p>"And?" Grim asked. "What did you wanna tell us? I'm beat... I'm ready to hit the hay."</p><p>"We're all in the same boat." Zayn rolled his eyes. "Be quiet."</p><p>"I know you're not satisfied with the way Kalim has been doing things." Jamil began. "Your reaction is completely valid to being locked up over winter break and worked to the bone. I don't agree with him either."</p><p>"Then why don't you try to stop him?!" Omar demanded.</p><p>"I have, many times." Jamil replied calmly. "He doesn't listen."</p><p>"If you guys are gonna complain like this you should do it directly to Kalim." Grim pointed out.</p><p>"Well..." Zayn rubbed the back of his neck. "You see..."</p><p>"Why can't you guys speak your mind to Kalim?" Grim asked. "Y'all're spineless."</p><p>"No. We've tried, too." Omar argued. "So many times."</p><p>"But when he's not in one of his moods he's super nice and big hearted..." Zayn continued.</p><p>"Before things got like this we all respected him so much." Nanda added. "We thought he was better than any other dorm head."</p><p>"He listened to my worries when I couldn't get used to dorm life." Omar recounted.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, it's Omar, right? I've noticed you've been kind of down lately. Is everything alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Kalim. Well, it's just that... I'm not used to being in a place like this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, feeling homesick, huh? I get it! Here, I'll show you all the fun stuff you can do in the dorm. Have you seen the menagerie yet?"</em>
</p><p>"I was thinking about dropping out but he stayed up to help me catch up with class." Zayn recalled.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry Zayn, I'll stay up until sunrise if it means helping you get this stuff down!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks Kalim! Now, what about this spell? I've been having trouble with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, that one's tricky! I know a good way to do it."</em>
</p><p>"He can be all over the place and unreliable sometimes but we still loved him." Nanda remembered. "Being in Scarabia was so much fun. But..."</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, you're Nanda, right? I know that being a first year can be hard, so if you ever need help, just come to me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"T-thank you dorm head!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haha! Just call me Kalim! We're all gonna be close friends here!"</em>
</p><p>"Yes, he's a good dorm head." Jamil agreed. "He treats everyone equally and never acts better than anyone. Ugh... why did it turn out like this!?"</p><p>"He's a good guy so you can't criticize him." Gwen realized. "And you can't take a stance because of his moods..."</p><p>"Umm." Grim raised his paw. "Would it be a good idea to have him see a doctor? His mind and personality flips like a coin. It's not normal, y'know? Did he eat something bad, or something?"</p><p>"Could it be a mental illness?" Gwen wondered. "He hasn't been poisoned, has he!? Ow!" She winced as Jamil gently poked her sensitive skin to make her stop.</p><p>"It can't be poison." Jamil assured her. "If it was, then I'd be sick as well as his poison tester. But a doctor? If he were home he could see his family doctor... as he is now, though, that might be difficult."</p><p>"What do we..." Zayn wondered.</p><p>"We can't keep up like this..." Omar sighed.</p><p>"The problem we're facing now is just like the one that plagued Heartslabuyl." Jamil said. "They were suffering under their dorm head's rule... and nobody could speak up due to their fear of Riddle."</p><p>Jamil pulled out his pen and held Gwen's hand, helping to heal her sunburnt skin quicker. "So I want your advice as the ones who solved that problem. What do you think we should do?"</p><p>"What if Jamil challenged Kalim to a duel to become dorm head?" Grim suggested. "The headmaster suggested that to Ace and Deuce! They were collared in an instant though. Kalim's unique magic isn't impressive so it'd probably be easy as pie!"</p><p>"That, I absolutely cannot do." Jamil cut in with a sharp tone, a scowl in his face.</p><p>"Gak! You're the one who asked for advice, y'know!" Grim replied. "Why can't you?"</p><p>“My family, the Viper clan, has been serving the Asims for generations.” Jamil explained. “Do you think they’d forgive a student who turned on their master? If Kalim’s father found out i did something like that my family would suffer the consequences. Sorry but I can’t put my whole family’s well-being on the line for this.”</p><p>“You’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Gwen said. “That’s not something a child should be responsible for…”</p><p>“It can’t be helped.” Jamil replied. “This is the fate of those born into the Viper family.”</p><p>“I get why you can’t challenge Kalim to a duel but… a dorm head shouldn’t be pushing his residents around like this, y’know!” Grim said. “Riddle was out of control but Kalim is even more nonsensical, y’know.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Omar agreed. “We can’t keep up with him any more!”</p><p>“Kalim isn’t meeting the requirements for his role as dorm head and going against the very spirit of Scarabia!” Zayn shouted.</p><p>“Spirit of Scarabia?” Gwen wondered. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Each of the seven dorms here at Night Raven has different requirements that the dorm head has to meet to be the most suitable.” Jamil explained. “If you aren’t the best match for those requirements then you don’t have the right to be dorm head. A duel is an easy way to figure out who is best. The requirements for what is suitable differs depending on the dorm. For example, I’ve heard it’s tradition for the person who makes the strongest poisons to be the dorm head in Pomefiore.”</p><p>“That’s a scary dorm!” Grim winced. “Then why was Kalim chosen?”</p><p>“It was decided by the previous dorm head.” Jamil replied. “Kalim was picked based on his work and virtue. That choice made me happy.”</p><p>“That was because of your help!” Omar cut in. “We all know it!”</p><p>“Why didn’t they chose you?!” Zayn wondered.</p><p>“Don’t hate on the previous dorm head.” Jamil replied. “There’s no way they’d pick me over the heir to the Asim fami- ah!” Jamil froze, eyes going wide.</p><p>“Huh!?” Grim tilted his head. “There you go again with the Asim family!”</p><p>“I didn’t know there was something like that…” Omar scowled. “So it’s just nepotism?!”</p><p>“They’re dirty…” Zayn spat. “The Asim family it too dirty!”</p><p>“Please, forget I said anything of the sort.” Jamil pleaded.</p><p>“Night Raven College is supposed to be a prestigious college that rewards personal achievements.” Omar said. “Not a place that values familial connections!”</p><p>“Yeah, vice dorm head!” Nanda nodded. “We can’t just ignore this!”</p><p>“Who you know or how big your wallet is shouldn’t matter at school!” Zayn shouted. “Everyone is supposed to be equals!”</p><p>“That… but…” Jamil looked speechless.</p><p>“Scarabia is a dorm that is founded on the tactical mind of the Sorcerer of Sand.” Akeem spoke up. “I’ve always thought Viper-senpai has the prudence necessary to be a dorm head, not Asim-senpai.”</p><p>“Wait.” Jamil stood up. “I’m not anything special. My grades are always right in the middle on the average. That doesn’t make me fit for dorm head.”</p><p>“Your magical prowess doesn’t determine whether or not you’re suited for the job.” Akeem argued.</p><p>“What about you guys?” Nanda asked the others. “Who do you think would be the best dorm head?”</p><p>“Of course I think Jamil is more suitable right now!” Omar agreed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Zayn added. “Jamil is leagues better for Scarabia than Kalim!”</p><p>“Being born into a good family doesn’t make you fit to be dorm head!” Omar exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Zayn rose to his feet. “Scarabia doesn’t need an incompetent dorm head!”</p><p>The various students joined in the chant, jumping to their feet. “Scarabia doesn’t need an incompetent dorm head!!!”</p><p>Kalim rounded the corner. “What are you all doing here at this time of night?”</p><p>Everyone froze and turned to look at him.</p><p>“Geeeh, he found us!” Grim shrieked.</p><p>“K-Kalim…!” Jamil looked nervous.</p><p>“It seems I went too easy on you this afternoon.” Kalim crossed his arms. “You’re still overflowing with energy. Jamil! Send everyone out into the courtyard.”</p><p>“The courtyard…?” Jamil asked.</p><p>“They will practice magic until they hit their limit.” Kalim announced.</p><p>“That’s a crazy order…!” Omar paled.</p><p>“I’ve already pushed past my limits for this!” Grim’s eyes began to water.</p><p>“Did you not hear me?” Kalim glared. “Move, now!”</p><p>“Understood.” Jamil sighed. “Let’s go outside.”</p><p>Gwen followed the group out, but Kalim grabbed her arm and pulled her close.</p><p>“Not you.” Kalim said, holding Gwen close against him. “You don’t have magic. And you owe me for earlier during the march. Since Jamil is going to be training, come and serve me.”</p><p>Gwen blushed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Grim escape for real. That’s right! We’re getting the Mermafia!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. 🐍 Escape from Scarabia!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Grim escape. The carpet takes them to Octavinelle. The Mermafia do not take kindly to their darling being threatened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The moment you’ve all been waiting for…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grim panted and wheezed as he collapsed onto the bed. "So... tired... can't take another step..."</p><p>"We have to get out of here." Gwen opened up her purse, digging through it.</p><p>"I'm so done, y'know!" Grim put his paws on his hips. "I'm not staying in this prison another second."</p><p>"We don't have to." Gwen said, a victorious smile on her face. "I completely forgot I had this..."</p><p>"What?" Grim asked. "What is it?"</p><p>Gwen held it up for him to see. "The bottle of ink Azul gave to me."</p><p>"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN IN YOUR PURSE!?" Grim hissed.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Gwen winced.</p><p>"Who cares!? Let's get outta here!!" Grim cheered.</p><p>Gwen dipped her paintbrush into the ink and formed a key. Going up to the door, she put the key in and unlocked the door.</p><p>"Yes!" She cheered. "Grim! Grab our stuff! Put my book in my purse!"</p><p>"Aw~ don't make me carry it! I'm exhausted." Grim whined.</p><p>Gwen rolled her eyes and slung her backpack over her shoulder after putting everything up. Then she picked Grim up in her arms.</p><p>"Phew... we made it out of that room." Grim sighed in relief.</p><p>"It looks like Omar and Zayn are already patrolling." Gwen noted.</p><p>"Let's get back to Ramshackle Dorm." Grim said. "Don't make a sound..."</p><p>And then Grim's stomach growled. Loudly. Shaking the halls.</p><p>"Oh golly..." Gwen held Grim closer.</p><p>"Ffgna!? We're screwed." Grim's eyes widened with fear. "I'm starving from all that digging..."</p><p>***</p><p>"What was that tremor?" Omar asked, looking around.</p><p>"It came from Gwen's room!" Zayn realized.</p><p>The two boys eyes widened, before they turned around and bolted for Gwen and Grim's room.</p><p>***</p><p>"Awawa... c-crap, y'know." Grim whimpered, his ears flattening.</p><p>"What're you doing there?!" Omar demanded as he rounded the corner.</p><p>"Ffgya!" Grim shrieked. "We've been spotted!"</p><p>"How'd you get out of a locked room again?" Zayn asked, sounding legitimately curious.</p><p>"You're not... sleepwalking again, are you?" Omar asked, squinting his eyes.</p><p>"Oh golly." Gwen looked around nervously. "Hey, look over there!" She pointed behind them.</p><p>Both Omar and Zayn turned to look. Gwen took off running while they were distracted.</p><p>"Why did we fall for that!?" Omar whipped back around to see Gwen running around the corner.</p><p>"We've got a runner!" Zayn shouted. "After them!"</p><p>Zayn blew the whistle to alert the others.</p><p>"Make a break for it 'cause it's back to prison life if we get caught!" Grim warned.</p><p>"After them! After them!" The Scarabia residents chased Gwen and Grim through the halls.</p><p>"Dip into a room to get them off our tail!" Grim shouted.</p><p>Gwen rushed into a nearby room and slammed the door closed, listening to the sounds of the residents running past the door.</p><p>“Where’d they go?” Omar asked. “Split up and find them!”</p><p>“Get out here you damn mice!” Nanda called.</p><p>Gwen and Grim held their breath until footsteps walked past the door, then they stood still for a few minutes longer.</p><p>“Pew… looks like they left.” Grim sighed.</p><p>“We’re all out of options like this.” Gwen said, feeling her heart pound in her chest. “We’re all out of options like this.”</p><p>“Shit… how are we gonna make a clean getaway?” Grim asked, floating out of her arms. “Which room did we end up in? It’s pitch black in here. Hm? Something soft is poking me…”</p><p>Grim started to giggle. “That tickles! Quick, make a light.”</p><p>Gwen flicked her paintbrush, creating a flashlight. She clicked it, illuminating the room. The first thing the two saw was the magic carpet floating in front of them.</p><p>“You scared me!” Grim whispered harshly. “What if I screamed?! This is Kalim’s treasure vault! How rich do you have to be to not even lock this up?”</p><p>The carpet seemed gleeful about their presence, doing a loop around the two.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” A lightbulb went off in Grim. “You can get us right out of here!”</p><p>The carpet tilted slightly, seeming intrigued.</p><p>“Here’s the deal carpet.” Grim started. “We’ll let you out if you help us escape!”</p><p>The carpet nodded, then flattened and lowered for the two to get on.</p><p>“Perfect, let’s get on the carpet!” Grim said.</p><p>Gwen and Grim quickly climbed on.</p><p>“Farewell, Scarabia!” Grim cheered.</p><p>The carpet took off into the night sky, leaving the dorm behind them.</p><p>“Yahoo!!!! We did it!!!” Grim cheered as they flew into the night sky. “Our prison break was a success! We are free, y’know!!”</p><p>“Woohoo!” Gwen laughed. “Let’s get back to Ramshackle and call the headmaster!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Ah!! Look up there!” Omar shouted, pointing. “They’re escaping on Kalim’s magic carpet!”</p><p>“Now they’re runaways and thieves.” Zayn noted. “What’s the dorm head going to do if he finds out…”</p><p>“We have to catch them!” Nanda said. “Wait right there~~~ Damn thieves~~!!”</p><p>The group rushed off to grab their brooms.</p><p>***</p><p>“Heh heeh!” Grim snickered. “Eat our dust jerks!”</p><p>“By the way, how do you steer this?” Gwen wondered.</p><p>“Steer?” Grim blinked. “Umm, Kalim grabbed onto the corner tassels and… eiya!” Grim tugged sharply on the corner.</p><p>Gwen’s stomach did summersaults as the carpet flipped in midair.</p><p>“Waah! It just did a flip!” Grim shouted. “Hey you! Listen. To. Me!”</p><p>The carpet continued to move around wildly. Gwen grabbed the edges and held on for life.</p><p>“I’m getting dizzy!!!!” Grim shouted. “Stop, stop I say!!”</p><p>***</p><p>“They’re leaving the dorm!” Omar shouted as everyone rushed towards the mirror. “After them, after them!!”</p><p>***</p><p>The carpet took the over sand dunes, back to the dorm, through the halls, and towards the mirror.</p><p>“Waaaaaaaahh~~~~” Grim shrieked. “We’re gonna hit the mirror!!”</p><p>The carpet took them through the Scarabia mirror and soaring into another, crashing into something hard.</p><p>Grim groaned in pain.</p><p>Gwen whimpered, feeling sore all over. “Where are…?”</p><p>The lights clicked on, illuminating the room.</p><p>“Damselfish!?”</p><p>“Little Shrimp!”</p><p>Gwen looked up to see Floyd and Jade rushing over to her. “Jade… Floyd…”</p><p>The Tweels knelt by her side, helping her to sit up and fussing over her.</p><p>“That’s a nasty cut on your forehead…” Jade reached out with his magical pen to start healing Gwen’s bruises.</p><p>“Little Shrimp!” Floyd nuzzled into her, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. “Where have you been!?”</p><p>“So we’re in Octavinelle?!” Grim asked hopefully, recovering quickly.</p><p>“Yes.” Jade confirmed, helping Gwen to stand up. “You’re in Mostro Lounge inside Octavinelle.”</p><p>“We did it!!!” Grim cheered. “We actually got out of that prison!”</p><p>The carpet clapped its tassels together.</p><p>“Prison…?” Jade tilted his head.</p><p>“What’s that square-flounder-like thing?” Floyd asked.</p><p>“It looks strikingly like Kalim’s magic carpet.” Jade noted.</p><p>A sniffle drew their attention.</p><p>“W-we made it?” Gwen started to cry, burying her face in Jade’s chest. “Oh golly, we actually escaped.”</p><p>“Damselfish…” Jade wrapped his arms around her. “It’s alright, you’re here with us now.”</p><p>“Shrimpy! Don’t cry!” Floyd cooed. “Who made you cry? I’ll squeeze them!”</p><p>Footsteps clacked through the halls, bursting into Mostro Lounge.</p><p>“You’re out of places to run, damn thieves!” Omar spat.</p><p>“Now get tied up like good little mice!” Zayn demanded.</p><p>“You followed us all the way here!?” Grim jumped. “Do you guys ever give up?”</p><p>Another set of footsteps entered the Mostro Lounge.</p><p>“Who do you think you are causing a scene at this time of night?” Azul asked, adjusting his glasses and taking a look around the room. His eyes widened as he spotted Gwen clinging onto Jade. “Angelfish!?”</p><p>“Azul…” Gwen sobbed, looking over at him.</p><p>“You’re the dorm head of Octavinelle, Azul Ashengrotto…!” Zayn paled.</p><p>“What is the meaning of all this?” Azul demanded, strolling over to the Leech twins and Gwen.</p><p>“This has nothing to do with Octavinelle!” Omar shouted. “Stay out of it and just hand those two over!”</p><p>Azul smirked, grabbing a lock of Gwen’s hair and bringing it up to his lips to kiss. “I believe this does concern me, as it’s my Angelfish you’re after.”</p><p>Zayn and Omar paled further, looking nervous.</p><p>“Azul…” Gwen whimpered, holding out her arms for him.</p><p>Azul pulled Gwen out of Jade’s grasp and into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“We won’t let you off if you intend to get in our way!” Omar threatened.</p><p>“Huh?” Floyd stiffened, turning his attention from Gwen to the Scarabia students. “Just who do you think you’re talking to?”</p><p>“As this is a gentleman’s place for social gathering we do not take kindly to rough housing in Mostro Lounge.” Azul warned.</p><p>“So you’re really not cooperating?” Omar asked.</p><p>“Whatever.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “We’ll just take them by force!”</p><p>“Hmph.” Azul frowned. “It seems we have to deal with some rather vulgar guests. Jade, Floyd. Please throw them out.”</p><p>“With pleasure.” Jade smirked, unbuttoning his blazer and throwing it on a stool.</p><p>Floyd grinned, copying his brother and rolling up his sleeves. “You bastards made my Shrimpy cry… I’m gonna squeeze you real tight~~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Grim explain everything to the Mermafia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. 🐍 Safe in Octavinelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mermafia protects Gwen. Gwen and Grim get them up to speed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jamil has no idea what’s coming his way…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sh-shit!" Omar cursed. "Retreat for now!"</p><p>"We'll remember this...!" Zayn said as the two ran off.</p><p>"That's right, scatter, you damn fry!" Floyd cackled as they left.</p><p>"We are looking forward to your next visit." Jade called pleasantly.</p><p>"We did it!" Grim cheered. "Did you see that!"</p><p>Azul had kept Gwen distracted from the rather brutal fight with kisses. "Oh, Angelfish." He said in between kisses. "Where." Kiss. "Have." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Been?" Kiss. "We've." Kiss. "Been." Kiss. "Trying." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Call." Kiss. "And." Kiss. "Text." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "For." Kiss. "Days." Kiss.</p><p>"Azul!" Gwen replied, trying to pry Azul away from her lips long enough to respond. "Azul, hold on..."</p><p>Azul sighed, pulling Gwen close and nuzzling into her neck. "I hate to bring this up while you're in such a good mood but..." Azul sat down on a barstool, pulling Gwen into his lap.</p><p>"About the damage that several of the tables and chairs sustained during the battle..." Azul continued. "I'd like Ramshackle Dorm to cover it along with our service fee."</p><p>"The usual payment?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"The usual payment." Azul confirmed.</p><p>"Cuddles and kisses!" The two said in unison, grinning.</p><p>"A small price to pay for being spared from being beaten to a pulp, right?" Azul asked.</p><p>"Should I start paying it off now?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Oh, please!" Azul replied.</p><p>Grim gagged. "We escaped Hellrabia for this gross stuff!?" He asked.</p><p>"Hm?" Azul pulled away from Gwen. "What do you mean by Hellrabia? Angelfish, what happened?"</p><p>"It's a long story but..." Gwen began to explain everything that had happened.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm gonna go over there and squeeze every last one of them." Floyd said, starting to stand.</p><p>Jade grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him back down. "I'm just as angry as you, but we should attend to our dear Angelfish first."</p><p>"The tyrannical rule of Scarabia's dorm head...?" Azul repeated. "Although that does explain what this is." He began to unbraid Gwen's hair, taking out Jamil's ornament.</p><p>"Yeah!" Grim nodded. "The residents are having the crap kicked out of them by Kalim everyday."</p><p>"Kalim is capable of something like that?" Azul asked, running his fingers through Gwen's hair.</p><p>"Whaaa." Floyd's eyes went wide. "Baby Otter is the type to do that kinda stuff?"</p><p>"He really doesn't have that kind of image." Jade said.</p><p>"The vice dorm head, Jamil, is at his wit's end." Grim added. "He's a rare nice guy at this school so we really feel for him, y'know. And Gwen left her phone in the dorm so we haven't been able to call the headmaster."</p><p>Azul, Jade, and Floyd all turned to look at Gwen. Gwen blushed and buried her face in Azul's shoulder.</p><p>"Azul, aren't you in the same class as Jamil?" Jade asked.</p><p>"Yes." Azul nodded. "We also have similar electives so we spend a lot of time together. Grim is right that he is a rarity among the students here. It's like he lacks... presence? Or he keeps his head down at all times?"</p><p>"Aaah, I'm on the basketball team with Sea Snake but he never does any risky plays." Floyd said. “I don’t care about the other dorms so I never thought about it but he’s Scarabia’s vice dorm head.”</p><p>“The dorm head is a tyrant and the vice dorm head is out of options… fufu.” Azul chuckled. “Then we have no choice but to lend them our help.”</p><p>“Huh? You’re offering help?” Grim asked skeptically. “Is the sun gonna rise in the west tomorrow?”</p><p>“So rude.” Azul pouted. “I have properly learned my lesson from that incident and have become a changed man. I am only trying to contribute to the betterment of this school like the benevolent Sea Witch would. I wish to help Scarabia through these trying times they find themselves in. This is an opportunity which I simply can’t ignore.”</p><p>“Hmmmm?” Floyd tilted his head.</p><p>“Hoh hoooh?” Jade grinned.</p><p>“I’m also tired of eating turkey with the same faces year after year.” Azul admitted. “We simply have to enjoy Scarabia’s hospitality for ourselves.”</p><p>“Eeh!? You’re sending us back to prison after we just got out?” Grim hissed. “No way in hell.”</p><p>“Now now Seally, don’t be like that.” Floyd teased.</p><p>“Leave everything to Azul and you can enjoy the holiday to the fullest.” Jade assured.</p><p>“Going empty handed would be discourteous.” Azul said. “Jade, Floyd, make sure to have something to take with us.”</p><p>“Alright.” Jade and Floyd said in unison before chuckling.</p><p>“Spending the holiday basking in the desert sun doesn’t sound so bad.” Azul grinned. “I’m looking forward to it… fufufu.”</p><p>“No way!” Grim shook his head. “We can’t take Gwen back there. Kalim is way too creepy around her!”</p><p>Azul looked down at Gwen. “Angelfish?” He asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Gwen tugged at her sleeve, before telling them about Kalim’s treatment towards her.</p><p>“I’m gonna rip off his hands!” Floyd snarled. “No one treats my Shrimpy like that!”</p><p>“I’ll help!” Jade spat.</p><p>Azul clutched Gwen even tighter to his chest. “How strange though… that at one moment, he can be considerate and loving, and at the next… he’s invading your space and borderline assaulting you…”</p><p>“Plus the heat was getting to me.” Gwen added. “There was this time where Jamil had to talk to me and I blacked out. I… I honestly don’t remember what happened. I asked Jamil what he wanted to talk about, and the next thing I knew… I had fallen against the wall and Jamil was fussing over me.”</p><p>Jade hummed, narrowing his eyes. “How nice of him.”</p><p>Gwen nodded. “Jamil was super nice but… I don’t know why, but I could never get fully comfortable around him. There was always something that set me on edge.”</p><p>“Gwen…” Grim said. “Tell them what else. It’s time to come clean.”</p><p>“Azul… remember when I had that nightmare…?” Gwen bit her lip.</p><p>“Yes.” Azul replied. “You said it was an ordinary nightmare, but it wasn’t, was it?”</p><p>“Someone’s going to Overblot.” Gwen admitted. “I lied to Crowley because I was worried about what would happen to them if I wasn’t around to help. But I’m scared… when Kalim wouldn’t let us leave, I thought would have to do it on my own. I’m sorry I lied!”</p><p>“It’s alright Gwen.” Azul assured. “I forgive you.”</p><p>“We’re here to help you now.” Jade said, reaching out to hold her hand.</p><p>“Yeah Shrimpy, we’d never let anything hurt you.” Floyd added.</p><p>“Thank you.” Gwen nuzzled into Azul.</p><p>“We’ll be there besides you the whole time in Scarabia.” Azul assured her. “We won’t let Kalim touch you, and we’ll protect you if someone goes into Overblot.”</p><p>“It’s late, and we should all get to bed.” Jade pointed out.</p><p>“Can I stay with you?” Gwen asked. “They kept Grim and I locked in our room. I don’t… i don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>“I have the biggest bed.” Azul said. “We can all pile in mine.”</p><p>***</p><p>Everyone changed into pajamas, (Gwen borrowing one of Floyd’s shirts) and piled into Azul’s bed.</p><p>Gwen curled up on top of Azul, the Tweels sleeping on either side of them, and holding the two tight. Grim curled up at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Good night.” Gwen yawned. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Angelfish.” Azul replied.</p><p>“Good night Damselfish. I love all three of you.”</p><p>“Night Shrimpy. Night Zuzu. Night Jade. Love you.”</p><p>“Good night Squishy Pus.”</p><p>“Angelfish!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Grim return to Scarabia with the Mermafia in tow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. 🐍 Enter The Manipulative Tactician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azul leads the others to Scarabia. Jamil is not happy. Kalim is thrilled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter title has a double meaning. It references both Jamil, and Azul.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe those guys went and holed up in Octavinelle..." Omar grumbled.</p><p>"They even went and stole Kalim's magic carpet... what if he finds out... ugggh, what should we do?" Zayn put his face in his hands.</p><p>"Let's go ask Jamil what he thinks first." Omar suggested.</p><p>"Good morning." Azul greeted jovially as he approached the two. "And pardon our intrusion."</p><p>Jade and Floyd walked behind him on either side. Jade had the magic carpet rolled up under his arm. Floyd was holding Gwen's hand, swinging it as they walked. Grim floated behind the group.</p><p>"Holy shit it's hot." Floyd whined. "It's like the middle of summer."</p><p>Zayn and Omar shot up, looking a mix between scared and stunned.</p><p>"It's those guys from Octavinelle that beat the crap outta us yesterday!" Omar shouted.</p><p>"What do you want with Scarabia!?" Zayn demanded.</p><p>"Aah, I'm terribly sorry about last night." Azul said, an expression of remorse on his face. "You see, we're terribly protective of our darling Angelfish, so when she came to us injured and crying, with you chasing after and threatening her... well, I'm sure you can understand the conclusions we jumped to."</p><p>Floyd snickered, pulling Gwen close and nuzzling into her hair.</p><p>"But after our Angelfish told us about what transpired..." Azul continued. "I realized we just had to return the magic carpet along with our sincerest apologies.</p><p>"You see, the reason Gwen left in such an manner was due to..." Azul let a blush grow on his face. "Ahem... feminine problems she found herself unprepared for."</p><p>Omar and Zayn blushed as well, looking awkward.</p><p>"Azul!" Gwen buried her flustered face in Floyd's side, who was unhelpfully cackling.</p><p>"Which is why we're here to return the magic carpet." Azul finished.</p><p>Grim wrinkled his nose, looking grossed out. The carpet waved its tassels at Omar and Zayn.</p><p>"Th-thats..." Omar looked unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Thank you for your cooperation...?" Zayn looked confused.</p><p>Jamil came around the corner. "Hey, you guys. It's almost time for morning training. Kalim will lost it if you're la..." He trailed off, eyes going wide at the sight of the Mermafia.</p><p>"Oh my, Jamil!" Azul turned to him with a large grin on his face. "Good morning and how are you this fine day?"</p><p>"Azul Ashengrotto with the Leech brothers...!" Jamil observed. "What exactly is going on?"</p><p>"It is extremely difficult for us to travel home during winter." Jade started.</p><p>"So we stay at the dorm during the winter holidays." Floyd finished.</p><p>"Come... again?" Jamil raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"By the way, where could I find Kalim at this time?" Azul asked. "I'd like to return his magic carpet you see..." He made to walk past Jamil.</p><p>“Eh, ahh… ahhhhh.” Jamil held his arm out, stopping Azul. “If it’s a delivery then I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t.” Azul shook his head, pushing Jamil’s arm down. Jade and Floyd moved to follow him, Floyd dragging Gwen along. “This magic carpet is like a national treasure. If someone were to discover something wrong with it and try to claim that it was Octavinelle’s fault I’d have no end to trouble so I would like to deliver it directly to Kalim myself and have him look it over.”</p><p>“Kalim would never care about something like that so I’ll take it…” Jamil reached out to take the carpet from Jade.</p><p>“Be at ease.” Azul casually blocked Jamil. “There is no need for you to pay the 20% labor fee for returning a lost item.”</p><p>“We’d also like to offer our apologies for our extremely rude behavior when those from Scarabia were just doing their jobs.” Jade added.</p><p>“And we bought some seafood pizza.” Floyd pitched in.</p><p>“Anyway, I’d like to hand this over to him directly.” Azul got the conversation back on topic. “I assume he’s already awake?”</p><p>“I’m telling you he’s in a bad…” Jamil started to say, but Azul shoved past him. “Don’t come in uninvited! Azul!”</p><p>Jamil tore down the hallway after Azul.</p><p>“Damselfish, you should come with.” Jade said.</p><p>“Don’t fall behind, m’kay.” Floyd squeezed her hand, bringing her along.</p><p>“Got it!” Gwen nodded, trailing after them.</p><p>“These guys don’t take no for an answer, y’know.” Grim said to Gwen as he hopped on her shoulder.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey Azul.” Kalim greeted. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“Hello and how are you doing today, Kalim?” Azul replied pleasantly. “Wooow~ Scarabia is as splendid as ever. Although outside is a winter wonderland you see not one trace of that in the summer heat of Scarabia. This would make a wonderful location for a resort and I’m sure there would be no shortage of guests.”</p><p>“Oooh?” Kalim gave another one of his blinding smiles. “I don’t really follow but thanks for the compliments!”</p><p>“I caught your magic carpet so I wanted to return it to you.” Azul nodded to Jade, who released the carpet and let it fly around the lounge.</p><p>“What?” Kalim looked surprised. “Did to manage to get out again? Thanks for that.”</p><p>“Not a problem.” Azul grinned. “By the way… I didn’t know all is Scarabia was to spend their holidays in the dorm.”</p><p>“Yup.” Kalim nodded. “You guys too?”</p><p>“That’s right!” Azul beamed. “What a wonderful coincidence. Then should we not take this opportunity to deepen the bonds of Octavinelle and Scarabia through a joint training camp?”</p><p>“Guh!?” Jamil’s eyes widened as his teeth clenched.</p><p>“I’d very much like to see the style Scarabia has adopted for their betterment during winter…” Azul continued.</p><p>“Sounds great!” Kalim said cheerfully. “I’d love for the dorm head of Octavinelle to stay with us.”</p><p>“I’m against it Kalim.” Jamil said, crossing the room to Kalim’s side.</p><p>“What?” Kalim tilted his head. “Why?”</p><p>“We’re giving up our vacation to study in order to catch up to the other dorms.” Jamil reminded. “But you want to invite the enemy into our dorm and reveal all our tricks to them?”</p><p>“Enemy is a little much.” Kalim replied. “Besides weren’t you the one who invited Desert Lily and Grim over?”</p><p>“That is… true, I guess.” Jamil sighed. “I’m saying this is for you as well, Azul.”</p><p>“Thank you very much for your input.” Azul said. “We are all rivals in terms of grades after all. Unfortunately we should make our way back. Do your best with the training. Are you coming, Angelfish?”</p><p>“Yes!” Gwen nodded.</p><p>Azul turned around to face Gwen and the Tweels, sighing dramatically. “It looks like it’s just the four of us in the bitter cold again… I guess we have no choice…”</p><p>“After we worked so hard to capture the magic carpet…” Jade lamented.</p><p>“And Mostro Lounge is a complete mess…” Floyd whined.</p><p>The Mermafia sighed dramatically in unison. “So sad.”</p><p>“That is most definitely a let us stay kinda sigh, y’know.” Grim said.</p><p>“But I’ll be there!” Gwen grabbed Azul’s arm.</p><p>“Yes, surely the presence of our darling Angelfish will make things a little better…” Azul pulled Gwen close and dipped her a little, giving her a deep kiss.</p><p>Jamil let out a sound similar to a hiss.</p><p>“Come now Angelfish.” Azul held Gwen close as they walked to the door. “I’m afraid we don’t have all the trappings for a fancy feast, but I’m sure we can manage something special for you…”</p><p>“Stop right there!” Kalim shouted, standing up.</p><p>Jamil let out a long-suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Azul is a top level wizard even at this school.” Kalim walked across the room to Gwen and the Mermafia. “Having him stay here is sure to benefit Scarabia as well! Turning away a guest that came all the way here at the door would dirty the Asim name.”</p><p>“Aaah… Kalim!” Azul turned around, his mood doing a full 180. “You are truly a kind and warm-hearted person! I would love to. Allow me to teach you whatever I can!”</p><p>“The two of us will be happy to assist with any cooking or cleaning that needs to be done.” Jade added.</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Floyd nodded. “We’re old pros from working in the lounge.”</p><p>“That’d be a big help!” Kalim grinned. “Then Jamil will have less work.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me…!” Jamil protested. “Ugh, you’re not listening at all.”</p><p>“Well then, I know you just got here but why don’t we get this practice started!” Kalim suggested. “Leave your things there and head into the courtyard.</p><p>“Roger.” Azul nodded. “I hope you all won’t go too hard on us.” He chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the Mermafia investigates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. 🐍 The Mermafia Investigates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mermafia begins to plot. Jamil laments his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Speechless really does fit Jamil and Kalim, huh?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today we had happy Kalim." Grim said as everyone piled into the guest room.</p><p>"Yes, that was the Kalim i know." Azul nodded.</p><p>"When he switches into scary Kalim his eyes get this look in them like he's looking down on you and his whole manner turns scary." Grim continued.</p><p>"Could that be just normal mood swings?" Jade wondered.</p><p>"What'd'ya mean?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Kalim doesn't strike me as a guy like Floyd whose moods are up and down like a rollercoaster but... there is probably something else at work here." Jade explained.</p><p>"Jamil was saying that it's because of how Scarabia did in magift and the finals." Grim replied.</p><p>"Eh?" Floyd tilted his head. "Does Baby Otter care about that stuff?"</p><p>"Baby Otter?" Grim repeated.</p><p>"He's talking about Kalim." Jade explained. "Floyd likes to give people nicknames based on sea creatures to show affection."</p><p>"Aw, Floyd!" Gwen beamed at her boyfriend as she cuddled up with him. "That's so cute!"</p><p>Floyd reached out and grabbed Azul, pulling the shorter boy into his lap as well. Azul sighed, apparently used to this.</p><p>"For you, based on your adorable, plump silhouette he calls you Seally." Jade said to Grim.</p><p>"What is this <em>plump</em> business!?" Grim hissed.</p><p>"I picked baby otter 'cause he's always grinning while he plays drums, just like an otter." Floyd said, nuzzling into Gwen and Azul.</p><p>"Yes, he really isn't the type to become emotionally unstable due to low grades." Azul added. "I think it's very possible there is another reason for it. We need to learn more about Kalim if we are to solve this problem."</p><p>"Jade." Azul turned to him. "Could you go and have <em>a talk</em> with him?"</p><p>"As you wish." Jade nodded. "Jamil will probably be difficult but, Kalim should have no problem having an honest <em>talk</em> with me."</p><p>"Then while you're doing that, I'll have Sea Snake hang out with me." Floyd grinned.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." Azul agreed. "May I also take part in that?"</p><p>The three began to chuckle.</p><p>"These guys, their smiles don't reach their eyes, y'know..." Grim shuddered.</p><p>***</p><p>Jamil slammed his door closed and leaned against it, sighing. "Here Kalim goes again, making decisions on his own. How hard is he going to make me work... crap. At least he's already asleep so there shouldn't be any more problems tonight."</p><p>Jamil pushed himself away from the door. "And Gwen not only ran away, she brought back those bastards! Damn, I'm so close..."</p><p>Jamil sighed.</p><p>
  <strong>Here comes a wave</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Meant to wash me away</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A tide that is taking me under</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Swallowing sand</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Left with nothing to say</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My voice drowned out in the thunder</strong>
</p><p>Jamil walked over to his window, looking outside. Why had he let Kalim out of his sight? Of course Kalim would have instantly confessed the moment he was unsupervised, the idiot wore his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>
  <strong>But I won't cry</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And I won't start to crumble</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Whenever they try</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To shut me or cut me down</strong>
</p><p>Jamil hated this. He hated everything about this. Having to bow his head and keep silent. Basically raising a child. Having to hold himself back because god forbid he outshine Kalim in any way.</p><p>
  <strong>I won't be silenced</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You can't keep me quiet</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Won't tremble when you try it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All I know is I won't go speechless</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Cause I'll breathe</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When they try to suffocate me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't you underestimate me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>'Cause I know that I won't go speechless</strong>
</p><p>Jamil was drawn from his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Who's here at this hour..." He wondered, going over to open the door.</p><p>"Good evening, Jamil." Azul grinned.</p><p>"E~ve~ning~" Floyd waved.</p><p>"We're coming in!" Grim floated into the room.</p><p>"Sorry for swarming you this late at night." Gwen apologized as she followed the others into the room.</p><p>"<em>You</em> don't have to apologize." Jamil replied. "I'm always happy to see you." He wheeled around to face the others. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I saw a never before seen board game earlier when Kalim gave us a tour of the treasure vault." Azul explained. "Kalim tried explaining the rules but I just couldn't grasp them."</p><p>"How do you play this game with a wooden board filled with holes and some gems?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Aaah, mancala... it's a popular game in the Land of Hot Sands." Jamil nodded.</p><p>"I have to know about this as a member of the board game club." Azul said. "Would you care to go a few rounds with me?"</p><p>"Me too, me too~" Floyd grinned. "I wanna play with Sea Snake. Ah hah."</p><p>"I, the Great Grim, will never back down from a challenge, y'know!" Grim added.</p><p>"Oh please!" Gwen begged, clasping her hands together. "I'd love to play!"</p><p>"Kalim's asleep so I guess it's fine." Jamil relented. "Got it. Let's go to the lounge so we all have room."</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm so sorry Kalim." Jade said, looking apologetic. "I didn't think you'd already be going to bed. We could save this for tomorrow. It was selfish of me to get you up to see the treasure vault again..."</p><p>"No worries, no worries." Kalim grinned as the two walked to the treasure room. "I don't mind at all. What did you wanna see?"</p><p>"I'm very curious about the tapestries and carpets you had stored at the back..." Jade replied. "We don't really have any textiles quite like those in the ocean. So I'm interested in learning more about the culture of the Land of Hot Sands. A dry world covered in sand is the exact opposite of the bottom of the sea."</p><p>"Aah!" Kalim snapped his fingers. "I think I have a carpet that would suit the colors in Octavinelle. It's going to waste in the storage room. You want it?"</p><p>"Would that be alright?" Jade asked.</p><p>"Of course!" Kalim assured him. "We're here."</p><p>"Ahh... it's beautiful." Jade admired the room. "Being able to see it up close like this is wonderful. Kalim, what is this peacock green material? It's striking."</p><p>"That's woven from silk." Kalim explained. "A really long time ago the law that only royalty could marry royalty was amended and a certain princess who married a peasant from the slums wore that color. That's a color that's really popular with men and women."</p><p>Secretly, Kalim had been thinking of different outfits in that color for Gwen to wear.</p><p>"How wonderful." Jade replied. "The little mermaid, captivated by the human world, would be absolutely fascinated by all of this. Security must be difficult to manage."</p><p>"Jamil takes care of that." Kalim said. "He even airs out all the carpets and scrolls."</p><p>"What a skilled aide you have, he's even earned Azul's praise." Jade praised.</p><p>"I know right?" Kalim laughed. "He's so amazing. He also spends his time helping me with magic and school. The way he teaches is better than any of my tutors. Oh yeah, and he's a really good dancer too! He doesn't really dance with others around though..."</p><p>"You have such a high opinion of him so I wonder why he hasn't mentioned anything to you?" Jade said in a curious tone.</p><p>"Eh?" Kalim asked.</p><p>"Forcing your residents to give up their vacation to stay here and endure strict training everyday..." Jade trailed off. "That's something I really can't picture you doing."</p><p>"Ummm... you know..." Kalim looked a little confused. "It's because we need it, I guess...?"</p><p>"Wasn't it your decision?" Jade asked. "Why does that sound like a question?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Kalim replied. "That was supposed to be my decision but... I've been spacing out a lot recently..."</p><p>"And why is that?" Jade inquired. Now they were getting somewhere...</p><p>"Jamil says it's probably exhaustion from being a dorm head as a senior." Kalim answered.</p><p>"Hoh?" Jade replied.</p><p>"I've always had a bad habit of falling asleep during hard conversations." Kalim confessed. "My tutors, and Jamil, used to get really pissed when i did that."</p><p>"What was it about?" Jade asked.</p><p>"About taking responsibility... and figuring out how to come back from our magift loss and final exam scores." Kalim answered. "There was so much to think about that I just drifted off. Haha... I'm a useless dorm head."</p><p>“Was this winter vacation training camp not your idea?” Jade asked.</p><p>Kalim’s brows furrowed. “Yeah it was… I think.”</p><p>“That is not an answer that inspires confidence.” Jade muttered. <em>Looks like I’ll have to use my secret technique after all, even if the chances of success aren’t high.</em></p><p>“Aah! Ow!” Jade exclaimed, covering up his left eye.</p><p>“Hm? What’s wrong?” Kalim asked in concern.</p><p>“I’m sorry but it seems I’ve gotten something in my eye…” Jade winced. “Could you please take a look?”</p><p>“Sure.” Kalim agreed, walking closer. “Bend down for a second… which eye?”</p><p>“My left.” Jade replied. “Look at my left eye… yes…” He smiled as Kalim made direct eye contact.</p><p>“There’s no need to be afraid, I’m here to help you.” He chanted. “Shock The Heart.”</p><p>“Eh?” Kalim’s face went blank as Jade’s unique magic took hold.</p><p>“You must answer my next question honestly.” Jade commanded. “Do you…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… a subtle interrogation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. 🐍 Mancala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang plays mancala. Gwen worries after hearing the nature of the mermafia’s relationship. Jamil is reaching his limit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do you play mancala?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hooray~~~ I win!" Floyd cheered. "That makes it my third!"</p><p>"You make a good opponent when you can actually focus." Jamil praised.</p><p>"Ffgya! I lost again!" Grim pouted. "You don't hold back do you!"</p><p>"This makes 5 wins and 0 losses for me but as a member of the board game club I have a reputation to uphold." Azul bragged, pressing a kiss to Gwen's neck, who was sitting in his lap. "Your ratio was 3 losses to 2 wins, yes?" He said to Jamil.</p><p>"Hm?" Jamil turned his attention to Azul. "It's been a while so I guess I'm rusty. Kalim used to make me play with him for hours on end until he finally won... even though I'm not very good."</p><p>"I see." Azul adjusted his glasses. "So that's it?"</p><p>"You see?" Jamil repeated. "You're a weird guy. Gwen, do you wanna play this next round?"</p><p>"Yes!" Gwen crawled out of Azul's lap and into Floyd's to play against Jamil.</p><p>"I was just talking to myself." Azul explained, looking upset at the loss of Gwen in his lap. "You and Kalim grew up together, is that correct?"</p><p>"Yeah, as long as I can remember..." Jamil said as he and Gwen started to play. "That's right, aren't the three of you childhood friends too?"</p><p>"Seems that way~" Floyd shrugged, starting to play with Gwen's hair.</p><p>"Seems that way?" Grim asked. "That's an odd way to put it y'know."</p><p>"Apparently we've been in the same class since elementary school but the first time I noticed him was right before middle school." Floyd explained. "So, like, we don't really have any childhood friend memories."</p><p>"I dunno, I'd still count that." Gwen said.</p><p>"I was a calm and respectable student so I didn't really stand out." Azul shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, you probably stood out for a different reason, like how wide... mmmhhgggg!" Grim started to say, but Azul shot forward to cover his mouth.</p><p>"Grim, I have told you time and time again to keep that to yourself!" Azul said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"And now you're the dorm head?" Jamil asked. "You guys have a strange relationship."</p><p>"Really?" Floyd shrugged. "I only listen to what Azul says 'cause it's so much fun."</p><p>"Neither Jade or Floyd have any intention of being obedient to me." Azul explained. "It's more like we're playing the part."</p><p>"Playing the parts of master and servant?" Jamil wondered. "I don't really get that."</p><p>"If the day ever comes that I make a mistake as leader... or choose the boring option..." Azul continued. "Then the two of them would turn on me to take the seat of dorm head for themselves. Although, I have no intention of losing if that time comes."</p><p>"I'm not gonna challenge you, for now." Floyd promised.</p><p>"So you're all on equal terms." Jamil stated.</p><p>"We stay together 'cause it's fun and if it gets boring, then, bye-bye." Floyd corrected.</p><p>Gwen stiffened on his lap. Floyd and Jade would leave Azul if it got boring? Would they leave her if she got boring? Would Azul leave her too!?</p><p>The others seemed oblivious to the poor girl's growing distress.</p><p>"Besides, vice dorm head ain't some retainer." Floyd continued. "This is normal."</p><p>"It's normal, huh." Jamil's expression turned wistful. "I've been a servant of the Asim family since I was born so that's just something I can't wrap my mind around. The master is the master and the servant is the servant. Until death."</p><p>Azul gave Jamil a calculating look.</p><p>Kalim walked into the room. "Oh, what's up guys. You're still up?"</p><p>"Eh!?" Jamil looked at the white haired boy in shock.</p><p>"Hm?" Kalim walked closer to inspect the game they were playing. "Oh, mancala! I haven't played that in forever but Jamil and I used to go at it for hours. Desert Lily, do you wanna play a round with me?" He asked, taking a seat besides them.</p><p>“Sure, I’d love to!” Gwen beamed.</p><p>“Don’t let her smile fool you!” Grim warned. “She’s a master at this game!”</p><p>“Oh?” Kalim tilted his head. “You’ve played this before?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Gwen shrugged. “I think so, but I have no idea where I’ve played it or who I’ve played it with. Maybe Myz? They travelled all over the world and brought a lot of cool things home with them.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll be sure to give you a challenge.” Kalim grinned.</p><p>"Weren't you already asleep?" Jamil questioned, interrupting their conversation. "Why... aren't I always telling you not to wander around on your own? What if you get kidnapped again..."</p><p>"Kidnapped!?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"You're such a worrywart." Kalim rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Jade was with me."</p><p>"Huh? Jade?" Jamil asked, not looking assured in the slightest.</p><p>"Yes, I was with him the whole time.” Jade assured as he walked into the room.</p><p>Jamil looked like he was barely containing his anger.</p><p>“Kalim is a truly kind person.” Jade praised. “He took the time to explain so much for me…”</p><p>“The hell d’you do to him?” Jamil demanded.</p><p>“What… did I do?” Jade repeated. “Why, all we did was enjoy a nice long talk. Right, Kalim?”</p><p>“Yup.” Kalim nodded. “I was showing him around the treasure vault.”</p><p>“Gggh…” Jamil looked furious.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Jamil.” Kalim turned to his vice dorm leader. “Do you know what happened to that blue and silver carpet? I know we bought one with us but I couldn’t find it just now.”</p><p>Jamil stood up, grabbing Kalim by the arm. “Let’s go, Kalim.”</p><p>“Eh, what’s wrong?” Kalim asked as Jamil started to drag him away.</p><p>“Just go back to your room!” Jamil snapped.</p><p>“Waah!?” Kalim stumbled after him. “Fine, I get it, you don’t have to yank on me! Sorry, Jade. I’ll find it for you later! Good night Desert Lily!”</p><p>“Alright.” Jade smiled. “Until we meet again. Fufufu.”</p><p>Gwen shivered as the orange heart filled with more ink.</p><p>“Jamil!” She shouted, standing.</p><p>Jamil paused, turning to look at her. “What’s wrong?” He asked.</p><p>“Uh… it’s nothing important.” Gwen said, tugging at her sleeve. “I just wanted to say goodnight.”</p><p>Jamil smiled. “Goodnight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Jade informs the group of his interrogation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. 🐍 Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade reveals what Kalim told him. Gwen is still upset about earlier, but the Mermafia makes her feel better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re almost to the Overblot… I’m so excited!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that, the group returned to their room and changed into their pajamas for bed.</p><p>"Thank you for your hard work Jade." Azul said. "Did you have a good <em>talk</em> with Kalim?"</p><p>"Yes, and your hunch was correct." Jade said as he folded their clothes. "It's highly likely that Kalim is being brainwashed and controlled by magic."</p><p>"Brainwashed!?" Grim gasped.</p><p>"And controlled...?" Gwen shot up straight. "I feel like I've heard this before...”</p><p>“Is that even possible?” Grim asked.</p><p>“This is different from Ruggie’s magic and seems to be more along the lines of hypnotism.” Jade explained. “However, it is a much higher level technique that requires a lot of magic to use so there are exceedingly few wizards that can use it…”</p><p>“You gotta be on Azul’s level or it’s not happening.” Floyd elaborated.</p><p>“I would probably even find it difficult to control sentient creatures, like humans.” Azul added.</p><p>“But I don’t think there’s anyone as good as Azul in Scarabia.” Grim said. “Kalim can only create a bit of water with his unique magic. And Jamil said he only ever hits average in terms of grades.”</p><p>“I wonder about that.” Azul replied. “They say a smart cat hides its claws.”</p><p>“So by who and what for is Baby Otter being brainwashed exactly?” Floyd wondered.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I could not get him to say.” Jade answered.</p><p>“Even with your unique magic?” Floyd asked, looking stunned.</p><p>“His unique magic?” Grim asked. “Now that you mention it, we haven’t seen your unique magic at all. What’s it like?”</p><p>“Floyd.” Jade narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Aren’t I always telling you that I can’t approve of you disclosing everything about our unique magic to others?”</p><p>“It’s probably not a terrible thing if it’s disclosed to our Angelfish.” Azul said. “She explained everything she knows about her paintbrush to us. Besides, there’s no way for her to resist it.”</p><p>“You’re making fun of her now, aren’t you…” Grim crossed his arms.</p><p>“Please, Luminous! You’re making me curious! I’m dying to know!” Gwen begged.</p><p>“I guess it’s fine.” Jade sighed. “Those who know how my unique magic works almost always then take precautions against it. So I really don’t like divulging it… but since my Damselfish is begging so nicely.”</p><p>Jade joined the others on the bed. “My unique magic, Shock The Heart… allows me to make another person speak the truth one time.”</p><p>“Kyah!?” Grim’s eyes widened. “So you can’t lie at all!?”</p><p>“That’s true but I can only use it once per person.” Jade replied. “Once I’ve used it i can never it on that person again. It’s also ineffective against those who have high magical resistance or are extremely wary, like Azul. So I save it for times the other person has their guard down or they don’t have it up in the first place. It’s a unique magic with many restrictions on it.”</p><p>“It works really well on peeps that are scared outta their minds or sobbing their eyes out.” Floyd added.</p><p>“Fufufu, that is true.” Jade agreed.</p><p>“That smile of yours terrifies me…” Grim shuddered.</p><p>“Anyway, Kalim has always been an open and friendly person so he practically cast it on himself.” Jade continued. “However…”</p><p>
  <em>“Look into my left eye… yes…” Jade said. “There’s no need to be afraid, I’m here to help you.” He chanted. “Shock The Heart.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eh?” Kalim’s face turned blank as his eyes clouded over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You must answer my next question honestly.” Jade commanded. “Do you know who at this school can use hypnosis magic?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do.” Kalim replied in a monotone voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And their name is…?” Jade inquired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I cannot say.” Kalim answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eh?” Jade was surprised. This was the first time someone had ever refused to answer a question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Under no circumstances can I reveal their name.” Kalim said firmly. “I made a promise long ago so I cannot say.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see.” Jade nodded. “Understood.” Jade released his control of Kalim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm? Huh?” Kalim shook his head. “What happened…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you very much.” Jade said politely. “Thanks to you everything has become clear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, ooh?” Kalim looked confused. “Alright, I don’t really get it but… if you’re better than I’m happy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” Jade smiled.</em>
</p><p>“That’s what happened.” Jade summarized.</p><p>“Hahahah! Fascinating.” Azul laughed. “So this means your unique magic was defeated by Kalim’s humanity.”</p><p>“It frustrates me to no end but, yes, that’s correct.” Jade confirmed.</p><p>“Baby Otter seems like he’s got a big mouth too.” Floyd noted.</p><p>“That shows just how much he treasures that promise.” Jade replied.</p><p>“Fufu… although, that stubbornness may have gone and revealed the truth of everything happening in Scarabia.” Azul said, adjusting his glasses. “Let’s bring this to an end and catch the tail hiding in the sand. I have a plan. First…”</p><p>Azul discussed his plan well into the night.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey Shrimpy, you’ve been real quiet.” Floyd said. “Are you that tired?”</p><p>They had all settled down into the bed, cuddled up together.</p><p>“I’m fine…” Gwen replied, her back to her boyfriends.</p><p>“Hmm… somehow I don’t believe that.” Azul replied, reaching out to pull Gwen closer. “Talk to us. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Gwen insisted. “I’ve just got something on my mind is all.”</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts then, Damselfish?” Jade asked.</p><p>“No…” Gwen tried to wiggle out of their grip.</p><p>“Is it about earlier?” Azul wondered. “Did you have another one of those visions?”</p><p>“Yes.” Gwen answered.</p><p>“Aw, Shrimpy!” Floyd pulled her close. “You’ll be okay! We’re here to keep you safe!”</p><p>“Well, that does make me feel better.” Gwen admitted. “That’s all there was! Good night!”</p><p>“You really aren’t as good at lying as you think.” Jade said. “Do I have to use my unique magic on you?”</p><p>“No…” Gwen sighed. “It’s about what you said earlier…”</p><p>“Hm?” Azul tilted his head.</p><p>“I-if you find Azul boring, are you really going to leave?” Gwen asked, beginning to tear up. “Will you leave me if I get boring? Or will all three of you leave me?!”</p><p>“Oh, Angelfish!” Azul sat up and pulled Gwen into his lap. “No, no, no, no! Oh, Angelfish… we were lying.”</p><p>“W-what?” Gwen sniffled.</p><p>“Damselfish, one of our rules is to never let anyone see where we might be vulnerable.” Jade explained. “Very few people in this school actually know we’re dating. The majority just think we’re friends.”</p><p>“Oh…” Gwen nodded. “I feel silly now.”</p><p>“It’s okay Shrimpy!” Floyd leaned over to kiss away her tears. “Azul did this a lot when he was squishy.”</p><p>“Floyd!” Azul blushed. He sighed and gave Gwen a kiss. “We’ll never leave each other, nor would we ever leave you.”</p><p>Gwen nuzzled into the three, feeling reassured. “I love you.”</p><p>“And we love you too.” They replied.</p><p>The four fell asleep, curled tightly around each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen has one more set of dreams</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Interlude: Jafar’s Takeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen has one last set of dreams…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many of you correctly guessed the name, that I’m not doing Oneshots. I’m doing something else you requested… which I’ll announce at the end of the Arc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The air is stagnant." Gwen noted, looking around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had a brief glimpse of the Vizier standing on top of someone...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that a Djin!?" Gwen asked, eyes wide with shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene warped around her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Genie!" A voice cried. "No!" The prince from before flew past Gwen on a magic carpet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Djin from before was a monstrous size as he ripped a castle out of the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, kid." The Djin looked remorseful. "I've got a new master now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A round of applause for the greatest sorcerer in the world!" The Vizier demanded. "And a taste of humiliation for you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Vizier forced the Princess and the Sultan on their knees, bowing to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene shifted once more. "<strong>His lies were too good to last</strong>." The Vizier spat, shoving the prince away from the princess. "<strong>Say hello to your precious Prince Ali...</strong>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene shifted again. "Golly, I'm starting to get dizzy." Gwen complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>The venue chosen, to the ends of the earth</strong>!" The Vizier swung his staff like a golf club, sending a tower rocketing away. "<strong>So long! Ex-prince Ali</strong>!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smoke swallowed Gwen, quickly turning to ink...</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Jamil!" Gwen cried, looking up at the figure lounging in the throne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sultan, little mouse." The thing that was not quite Jamil corrected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jamil, I'm so sorry!" Gwen started to approach the throne. "I tried to find out sooner so I could help you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Help me?" Jamil repeated. "How cute. Little mouse, what could you possibly do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something wrapped around Gwen's waist and yanked her into his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Won't you give your sultan a kiss?" Jamil phrased it like a question, but it was definitely a command.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, not like this." Gwen shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamil grabbed her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "You'll be a good girl for me, won't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen went limp, allowing for Jamil to push her backwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen fell into the ink, which quickly swallowed her up.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, what’s this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm…? Oh, mancala! My brother and <strong>I</strong> play this all the time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, it’s a game?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>M</strong>mhmm! It’s a fun one too!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can we play?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course! You know, you keep joining in my family traditions, and my brother is going to end up putting henna tatoos all over you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh golly that would be awesome! Can he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well… maybe when you’re older… I don’t think we should be giving ten year olds tattoos.”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“Angelfish…” Azul’s voice woke her from her trance.</p><p>“Azul?” Gwen looked around, finding herself in front of the fountain once more. “Oh no. That was the third one!”</p><p>“Hm?” Azul looked confused.</p><p>“I have three dreams, and after the third one, someone overblots.” Gwen explained.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Azul frowned. “Angelfish, it’s late and cold. Let’s get back to bed, alright?”</p><p>“Gwen!” Jamil dashed down the steps towards them, then paused as he noticed Azul.</p><p>“Jamil, what are you doing out here?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“Omar told me you were sleepwalking again, and I came to find you.” Jamil explained. “I didn’t realize Azul was with you though.”</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry, I have everything under control.” Azul replied, pulling Gwen close. “You can return to bed. I’ll be doing the same with Angelfish.”</p><p>As Azul led Gwen up the stairs and back into the dorm, Gwen couldn’t help but continue to look back at Jamil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Azul’s plan is put in motion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. 🐍 Jamil Support Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azul and the gang begin to enact Azul’s plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea when the next chapter will be since we’re moving. I’ll try my best to have it out soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gwen, Grim." A voice called. "Time to wake up."</p><p>"No~" Gwen pulled the blanket back over her head. "No more marches..."</p><p>"Ffgya... march to the oasis?" Grim repeated.</p><p>"Damselfish." Jade pulled the blanket away. "Time to get up."</p><p>"Okay, okay..." Gwen slowly sat up. "Tell me it's not another march..."</p><p>"We're up this early precisely to avoid that." Azul said, coming over to give Gwen a good morning kiss. "It's time to go."</p><p>***</p><p>"Good morning Kalim." Jade greeted respectfully.</p><p>Kalim snored peacefully in his bed. "Mmhh... Jamil?" He yawned. "Mornin'."</p><p>"No, I would be Jade." Jade corrected. "I suppose our names do have a certain similarity to them. Fufu."</p><p>"Eh... huh?" Kalim sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What're you all doing here?"</p><p>"I've prepared you a change of clothes and some tea to help wake you up." Jade said. "Time to start the day."</p><p>"Eh? Eeh?" Poor Kalim looked so confused. "What? Huh? Jamil?"</p><p>"Worry not." Azul said assuringly. "We are more than capable of helping you get changed."</p><p>"What!?" Gwen started to blush at the idea of Kalim changing in front of her.</p><p>There was a knock at the door before it opened and Jamil walked in.</p><p>"Kalim it's about time for you to... what?" Jamil looked around the room. "Azul, Jade, what're you doing in here with Grim and Gwen?"</p><p>"Aah, Jamil!" Azul beamed at the vice dorm head. "Good morning. Feel free to take it easy and sleep in this morning. For we will cover looking after Kalim for you every day until the end of vacation."</p><p>"Huh...!?" Jamil's eyes went wide.</p><p>"Our conversation last night made me realize something." Azul said. "In all of Scarabia, the one who works the hardest is... none other than you, Jamil!"</p><p>"So far you have been allowing us to stay here free of charge." Jade added. "Therefore we tried to think of something we could do to repay that kindness."</p><p>"We call ourselves, the Jamil Support Squad!" Grim declared.</p><p>"Th-that's a stupid..." Jamil looked baffled.</p><p>"You're such a hard worker Jamil!" Gwen praised, completely sincere. "You deserve a break for once!"</p><p>Jamil pulled his hood closer around his face, suddenly unable to make eye contact with Gwen. "That's not necessary." He insisted.</p><p>"Oh, oooohh... OOOOHHHH~~~!!" Kalim hopped out of bed, looking extremely excited. "That's a great idea! I've been trying to come up with a way to lessen your load for a while now.”</p><p>“Kalim, those feelings as the master are truly beautiful.” Jade praised. “I would love for Azul to follow in your footsteps.”</p><p>Azul laughed. “Jade, you really need to learn when to shut your mouth.” He glared at his boyfriend before turning back to Jamil. “Anyway, please leave the rest to us and enjoy your time off.”</p><p>“Let them do this, Jamil!” Kalim insisted. “This is awesome for you!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Jamil.” Jade began to push both Jamil and Gwen out of the room. “Please return to you quarters and go back to sleep if you’d like. Perhaps if you’d like, Damselfish can tuck you in.”</p><p>The door slammed behind the two.</p><p>“Golly…” Gwen covered her blushing face.</p><p>“What just…” Jamil shook his head. “However, it’s not like I can just take it easy. I have to get breakfast started.”</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need!” Gwen assured him. “Floyd’s making breakfast.”</p><p>“HE’S WHAT!?” Jamil tore down the halls towards the kitchen.</p><p>***</p><p>“Aah, lil’ fry.” Floyd reached out to stop Omar. “I haven’t put the final touches on that so don’t carry it off.”</p><p>“M-my apologies!” Omar replied, still terrified of the taller boy.</p><p>“The vegetables are out of the oven.” Zayn informed Floyd.</p><p>“Those’re already seasoned so just throw them on the table.” Floyd instructed.</p><p>Jamil rushed into the lounge, eyes wide. “She wasn’t kidding…!? Did you make all this, Floyd?”</p><p>“Morning Sea Snake.” Floyd greeted. “Yup, me and the Scarabia fries made all this. Since Azul said he wanted to help you out soooo baaaad.”</p><p>“This… I can’t let guests work like this.” Jamil replied.</p><p>“But we’re not really guests?” Floyd replied. “Aren’t we training camp partners?”</p><p>“Kalim doesn’t eat anything I didn’t make, we’re worried about poison…” Jamil revealed.</p><p>“Huuh? The hell?” Floyd looked confused and a little offended. “Even my diet is more balanced than that. Besides, I don’t put poison in my food. Then you do the poison testing, Baby Otter will eat if its got your stamp of approval.”</p><p>“That… would probably be fine.” Jamil sighed.</p><p>“Vice dorm head, please try the grilled vegetables we made!” Omar pleaded.</p><p>“I think this soup turned out pretty well but… what do you think?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll test them all.” Jamil agreed. “By the way, did you get ready for the march? Usually we eat when we get back…”</p><p>“I, as the dorm head of Octavinelle, have discussed an idea concerning the matter of Scarabia’s improvement with Kalim, as the dorm head of Scarabia.” Azul announced, suddenly standing behind Jamil.</p><p>“Wah!” Jamil whirled around in surprise. “Where’d you come from!”</p><p>“Rather than aerobic exercise involving long distance marching…” Azul continued. “Moderate weight training will have a greater impact on improving one’s stamina and strength. More importantly, the desert is extremely hot which means we’d be at high risk of heat sickness.”</p><p>“You’ve also got that giant fountain out front.” Floyd pointed out. “Swimming is a good way to work out, and it’s fun.”</p><p>“Yes, I agree.” Azul nodded. “From my experience, you can expect swimming to burn fat better than walking.”</p><p>“So you’re saying… we won’t have to do that march again…?” Omar asked hopefully.</p><p>“Isn’t that great, vice dorm head!” Zayn cheered.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness!” Gwen sighed in relief.</p><p>“Breakfast is also the most important meal of the day to help you maintain energy and focus throughout the day, be careful not to eat to much though.” Azul reminded.</p><p>Kalim and Grim entered the room.</p><p>“G’morning!” Kalim greeted his dorm mates. “Oh, is food ready?”</p><p>“Waoooh!” Grim cheered. “Looks good, y’know!”</p><p>“It seems that Floyd is feeling well today.” Jade noted. “If he’s not in the mood his food will taste utterly vile…”</p><p>“Sea Snake already took care of your poison tasting, Baby Otter~” Floyd said. “Go ahead and dig in~”</p><p>“Thanks for the food!” Everyone said in unison, before digging in.</p><p>“Oh, this soup is tasty!” Kalim beamed.</p><p>“I know, right.” Floyd grinned. “It’s a seafood soup from the Coral Sea.”</p><p>Jamil sighed wearily.</p><p>***</p><p>“First we will work on memorizing the most important words used in ancient incantations.” Azul instructed.</p><p>“I’m no good at memorizing stuff.” Kalim complained. “It puts me to sleep.”</p><p>“Then I have the perfect study method for you.” Azul replied. “Try walking laps around the room while reading the words out loud.”</p><p>“We recommend this method for those who have trouble concentrating for long periods of time.” Jade added.</p><p>“Even I can manage that, y’know!” Grim said.</p><p>“You guys should try it too.” Kalim suggested to his dorm mates.</p><p>“Alright!” They agreed in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Kill ‘em with kindness!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. 🐍 Resist Betterment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mermafia continues to improve Scarabia’s winter break. Gwen tries to prevent Jamil from overblotting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two more chapters and then we Overblot. I think…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah!" Kalim cheered. "I really feel like these incantations are really sticking more than usual!"</p><p>Jamil narrowed his eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>After breakfast, Azul instructed everyone to change into their gym clothes and head outside.</p><p>"Working your body can also help your mind process everything you learned but pushing yourself to the brink will have the opposite effect." Azul said.</p><p>"Scrimmage matches are good exercise and also help you relieve stress." Jade added.</p><p>"Ah hah, I wanna go wild too!" Floyd cackled. "Someone come fight me."</p><p>"Then let's split into teams of five and get started!" Kalim decided.</p><p>***</p><p>"Ah ha ha! That was a blast!" Kalim cheered. "And we got to see how our training is paying off."</p><p>"Yes, dorm head!" The Scarabia students cheered. Everyone looked much happier.</p><p>Gwen frowned, noticing Jamil sighing.</p><p>
  <em>There has to be something I can do! I don't want him to get hurt...</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"As we are still growing the most important part of our day is..." Azul had led everyone into the school cafeteria. "That's right, meal time! You have to make sure to get a good balance of nutrients while holding back overstuffing yourself if you want to maintain your performance in the afternoon."</p><p>"It is essential to prepare your own food so you know it only what you're eating but also to help support a proper diet." Jade added.</p><p>"I wonder if I should cook every now and then?" Kalim said thoughtfully. "Making my own food means I wouldn't have to worry about poison..."</p><p>"Give it up, you'll get hurt again." Jamil said.</p><p>"Then you're in charge of stirring the pot, Baby Otter." Floyd pulled Kalim away, distracting the boy from Jamil's words.</p><p>"Keep a good eye on it so the soup doesn't burn, alright." Jade instructed.</p><p>"Hmm!" Kalim had a determined look in his eye. "Gotcha, leave it to me!"</p><p>"Okay everyone let's make something delicious for lunch." Jade commanded.</p><p>"Yessir!" The Scarabia students looked excited for lunch.</p><p>"Jamil!" Gwen rushed over to the boy. "Come help me out!" She begged, taking his hand.</p><p>"I... I should really be keeping an eye on Kalim." Jamil said.</p><p>"Azul, Jade, and Floyd will keep a good eye on him!" Gwen assured him. "Come on, I haven't been able to have any alone time with you the entire winter break!"</p><p>"I... alright then." Jamil smiled at her. "What part of the meal are we cooking?"</p><p>Jamil let Gwen tug him along, happy to finally have some time with her. He'd worry about Azul and his sidekicks later.</p><p>***</p><p>"Would you look at that, even I can make soup. Ah ha ha!" Kalim laughed.</p><p>"All you did was stir the pot you know..." Jamil huffed.</p><p>"I think we did a good job, right Jamil?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"We did wonderfully." Jamil assured her. "Oh, come here, you have something on your face..."</p><p>"Huh? Where?" Gwen asked, trying to feel for it.</p><p>"Ah, right there Desert Lily!" Kalim leaned in close, wiping whatever it was off with his thumb.</p><p>Gwen giggled and blushed.</p><p>Jamil scowled.</p><p>***</p><p>"Aaah, that was good." Kalim sighed happily.</p><p>"Now that you've eaten and feasted might I suggest a casual stroll?" Azul suggested. "It will get the wheels of your mind turning which will help you tackle your afternoon studies."</p><p>"Azul, you really know everything." Kalim praised. "You're amazing. I've just been recklessly plowing ahead... and pushing my residents way too far."</p><p>Kalim sighed again, this time sadly. "We're both sophomores but I'm really a novice at all this." He lamented.</p><p>"Everyone makes mistakes." Azul consoled. "This vacation is only half over. You still have time to make up for what was lacking."</p><p>"If it's going to be like this then I don't mind spending vacation at school." Omar said.</p><p>"Yeah, we can only spend time like this while we're in school..." Zayn agreed.</p><p>"That march feels like a bad dream..." Nanda grinned.</p><p>Jamil growled.</p><p>
  <em>No! I can't let the ink swallow him!</em>
</p><p>"Ah, Jamil!" Gwen reached over to grab his hand. "Do you wanna play mancala later?"</p><p>Jamil turned to look at her. "Maybe later." He promised, turning his attention back to Kalim.</p><p>***</p><p>"There are many students skilled in astrology and ancient incantations in Scarabia." Azul noted.</p><p>"The Sorcerer of the Sand was really good at reading the future so it's easy for students with that quality to get into Scarabia." Kalim explained. "I'm not really good at either though. Ah ha ha!"</p><p>"I heard that the Sorcerer of the Sand was able to develop a machine that used natural energy to perform fortune telling." Azul replied. “The reason astrology was established faster than other magics was… due in large part to his forward thinking, correct?”</p><p>“Wooah.” Kalim looked awestruck. “The Great Seven really earned that title!”</p><p>Jamil scowled, clenching his teeth.</p><p>“Oh my, it’s almost 3 o’clock.” Azul realized. “Let’s study a bit more then take a break.”</p><p>“Would you like me to get some tea ready?” Jade asked.</p><p>“No, I’ll take care of it since I’ve made the most progress so far.” Azul replied.</p><p>“I’ll lend a hand.” Jamil offered.</p><p>“That would be wonderful, let’s get going, Jamil.” Azul smiled at the other boy.</p><p>“Uh, hey! Jamil!” Gwen called. “Do you want to be my study buddy?”</p><p>“Sure.” Jamil replied, but he looked a little distracted.</p><p>“And could you braid my hair again?” Gwen asked. “It always looks so pretty when you do!”</p><p>Jamil actually turned his face to look at her this time. “Of course I will.” He promised, smiling at her.</p><p>***</p><p>“It seems that the residents have made a 15% improvement over yesterday.” Azul noted as he and Jamil walked to the kitchen. “I’d say that’s pretty good. I heard from Angelfish that Kalim has been emotionally unstable as of late but… it appears that he’s calmed down since we came here. Isn’t it wonderful that he is earning back the residents’ trust?”</p><p>“That would be bad.” Jamil replied.</p><p>“Eh?” Azul paused, turning to look at the other boy.</p><p>“Sorry but I can’t allow you to stay here any longer.” Jamil said. “It’s time for you to head back to the bottom of the sea.”</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen shivered, watching as more ink filled Jamil’s heart.</p><p>
  <em>No! No! Please, not another one of my friends!</em>
</p><p>Gwen began to stand up. “I-I need to see Azul!”</p><p>“Hey, Shrimpy.” Floyd grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. “Calm down. Zuzu’s got a plan, okay? We gotta wait.”</p><p>“Oh golly…” Gwen leaned into Floyd’s hold. “I’m scared…”</p><p>“We’re right here Damselfish.” Jade assured her. “Everything is going to be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Jamil reveals his unique magic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. 🐍 Snake Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamil decides to get rid of the Mermafia. It doesn’t go as planned. Jamil is sick of Kalim.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is why you don’t monologue about your evil plan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry but I can’t allow you to stay here any longer.” Jamil said. “It’s time for you to head back to the bottom of the sea.”</p><p>“Jamil, whatever is the matter?” Azul asked in concern. “Have I offended you in some way…?”</p><p>“You really don’t know?” Jamil had a devastated look on his face. “Even after seeing how said I am?”</p><p>“Eh?” Azul’s eyes widened as they locked onto Jamil’s.</p><p>“You’ve looked into my eyes, idiot.” Jamil’s expression morphed into a smirk.</p><p>“The one you see before you is your master.” He chanted. “Answer when spoken to, bow your head to their orders. Snake Whisper.”</p><p>“What!?” Azul’s hands came up to clench at his head. “Gugh, my head…!”</p><p>“The pain won’t cease as long as you struggle. My Diamond understood this right away.” Jamil pointed out. “Just give up and obey. Obey!”</p><p>“Grr, uugghh…” Azul was visibly straining to fight against Jamil’s hold.</p><p>“Azul, who is your master?” Jamil asked as Azul’s eyes closed and he loosened up.</p><p>“My master is…” Azul’s voice had gone monotone. “You, Master Jamil.” Azul’s eyes opened, revealing them to have turned crimson. “Please give me your orders… my master.”</p><p>“Hmph, hahaha.” Jamil began to laugh. “Hahahahaha!!”</p><p>“Did you let your guard down in front of this <em>mediocre wizard</em>? Really not a good look for the dorm head of Octavinelle, y’know.” Jamil taunted.</p><p>“For real though… the plan I’ve been slowly working on all this time is gone in the wind thanks to you!” Jamil hissed. “My Diamond and her stupid cat were this close to working the residents into a frenzy to throw Kalim out! In order to take away Kalim’s status as dorm head without dirtying my own hands… do you have any idea the gymnastics I had to pull off?”</p><p>“And worst of all… worst of all is I brought Gwen over here to make her mine! And that damn idiot… he got to her first!” Jamil spat. “And no matter how uncomfortable I had him make her… they’re still falling in love!”</p><p>“I’ll use Azul to order the twins back to the Coral Sea…” Jamil decided. “Wait, hold on.”</p><p>Jamil turned to the hypnotized dorm leader. “Have all the abilities you had sealed in your contracts the other been returned to their proper owners?”</p><p>“Yes…” Azul replied.</p><p>“Tch, then that means I won’t be using him like the genie of the lamp.” Jamil scowled. “Azul’s It’s A Deal may be valuable but… keeping him brainwashed for an extended period of time would be difficult…”</p><p>“But I remember everything the contracts contained.” Azul continued.</p><p>“What?” Jamil asked, intrigued.</p><p>“All those who made deals with me, their secrets…” Azul monologued in a blank voice. “Troubles, weaknesses, desires… i remember it all.”</p><p>“What a distasteful collection.” Jamil grinned. “I was right to not be friends with you. Within that distasteful collection of yours do you have any secrets from our Headmaster, Dire Crowley?”</p><p>“Of course.” Azul replied. “I know secrets he would never want disclosed.”</p><p>“Ha, hahah… wonderful.” Jamil smirked. “This is wonderful! Everything is going swimmingly! You are my genie of the lamp, Azul!”</p><p>“Master, is it your wish to know the headmaster’s secrets?” Azul asked.</p><p>“That’s right.” Jamil replied. “If I put pressure on the headmaster just right… I can finally be free… I’ll get Kalim thrown out of school and become the dorm head! My Diamond will be all mine!”</p><p>“Thank you for telling us everything.” Jade said, stepping into view.</p><p>Jamil whirled around to face him. His eyes widened at the sight of Gwen, who looked teary-eyed and betrayed.</p><p>“You finally revealed your true self!” Grim shouted. “You sure pulled one over on us!”</p><p>“Guh… when did you start…!?” Jamil looked at a loss for words.</p><p>“Since the very beginning.” Jade revealed. “From the moment the two of you left the lounge… Azul has been broadcasting your little conversation from his smartphone.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jamil paled.</p><p>“The current number of viewers watching Azul’s magicame live is over 5000.” Jade said. “They’re all going wild over the dark events unfolding at a certain school for magic. Of course the residents are all gathered in the lounge, eyes glued to their screens to see your moments in the spotlight.”</p><p>Footsteps clattered in the halls as the Scarabia residents appeared.</p><p>“Jamil, is what we saw the truth?” Omar demanded.</p><p>“You were really playing all of us for fools…!?” Zayn looked devastated.</p><p>“How dare you play the innocent victim!” Grim hissed. “You damn liar!”</p><p>“Yo-you’re… wrong, I only…” Jamil tried to argue.</p><p>“No talking your way out of this.” Jade cut in. “The magic you used to brainwash Azul is undeniable evidence. Jamil… you are the villain that used his unique magic to manipulate Kalim and invited chaos into Scarabia!”</p><p>A sob interrupted everyone. All eyes turned to Gwen.</p><p>“You used your magic on me?” She whimpered.</p><p>“Diamond…” Jamil actually looked guilty for the first time.</p><p>“Is that why I keep feeling dizzy? Oh golly… that time I blacked out…” Gwen’s eyes widened in terror. “What the hell did you do to me!? And the reason Kalim’s been making me so uncomfortable… that was all you!? What the fuck!?”</p><p>“I didn’t intend for things to go this far but… there’s no going back now.” Jamil sighed. “Azul! I order you! Go after them and restrain them.”</p><p>“Yes, my master.” Azul replied, walking towards them.</p><p>“Kkkh… Azul! This won’t do.” Jade took a step back. “Come back to your senses.”</p><p>“Calling out to him won’t make a difference!” Jamil taunted.</p><p>“Yes, I am Jamil’s faithful servant…” Azul agreed.</p><p>“No! Azul!” Gwen flinched and held up her hands as Azul approached her. “Please wake up!”</p><p>Azul grabbed her arms and pulled her close. Gwen closed her eyes and braced herself for what would come next.</p><p>
  <em>CHU~</em>
</p><p>Gwen’s eyes opened wide. Azul had… kissed her on the nose…?</p><p>“What?!” Jamil shouted.</p><p>Azul began to snicker, adjusting his grip on Gwen’s arms to pull her into a hug. “I’m sorry, Angelfish, but I just couldn’t resist you!” He nuzzled into her hair.</p><p>“Azul…” Gwen whined.</p><p>Azul turned his head to smirk at Azul. “I’m going to throw that comment you made earlier right back at you.” He adjusted his glasses. “Did you let your guard down in front of this <em>arrogant wizard</em>? Really not a good look for the thoughtful vice dorm head of Scarabia, y’know.”</p><p>“How is this happening?” Jamil demanded. “I should have brainwashed you when you looked into my eyes…!”</p><p>“I’m a reliable wizard who plans for every contingency before I make a move.” Azul replied. “Right, Floyd?”</p><p>“Weren’t you too quick to let down your guard, Sea Snake?” Floyd teased, his voice way more deep than it usually was.</p><p>“Ffgna!?” Grim jumped. “The hell’s with your voice?!”</p><p>“I made a contract with Azul to get this deep voice.” Floyd answered. “What’cha think? Isn’t it nice and gruff? In exhange, I gave my unique magic, Bind The Heart, to Azul.”</p><p>Gwen looked up at Azul. “No.” She said. “Change him back.”</p><p>“In a minute.” Azul promised. “His Bind The Heart obstructs the opponent’s magic and alter its trajectory.”</p><p>“Floyd’s unique magic means that nothing can hit him!” Gwen added. “But I would prefer his normal voice!”</p><p>“That’s right, Angelfish!” Azul beamed. “I ripped off Floyd for his unique magic. Essentially, I got Bind The Heart as a collateral and used it to avoid being brainwashed. Then put on a show like I had in order to get you to spill the beans… it was a good plan.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised at all!” Grim said. “Azul, your personality is terrible, y’know!”</p><p>“Couldn’t you just call me intelligent?” Azul asked with clear annoyance. “Well, the only person I can imagine being strong enough to affect the efficacy of Jade’s unique magic on Kalim is Jamil. Precisely because of that assumption we put together this plan.”</p><p>“Ja…mil?” A heartbroken voice called.</p><p>Kalim approached the group.</p><p>“What is… going on here?” The poor boy looked so lost, and Gwen’s heart ached for him.</p><p>“Ka-Kalim…” Jamil had no words.</p><p>“They’re lying right… you’d never try to control me.” Kalim said in hope.</p><p>“Kalim…” Gwen left Azul’s side to go to the white haired boy.</p><p>“Lately there’ve been time I feel like I’m having an out of body experience and losing track of time but…” Kalim pulled Gwen close, holding onto her like a lifeline. “That’s just ‘cause I’m dozing off, or, like, anemia right? I can pass right out anywhere. You’re always getting after me about it. That’s right? I’ve just been dozing off, yeah?”</p><p>Jamil said nothing, his face blank.</p><p>“Manipulating me, having me make Gwen uncomfortable, or trying to throw me out.” Kalim began to tear up. “You’d never do that, right? Jamil, you’re the only one… you’re the only one who’d never betray me, right?”</p><p>“Kalim…” Gwen held him close.</p><p>“Because we’re best friends!?” Kalim said hopefully.</p><p>“Ha hah.” Jamil began to chuckle which led into full blown laughter.</p><p>“He-hey, what’s wrong?” Kalim asked, sounding a little scared.</p><p>Gwen pulled away from him a little to look at Jamil.</p><p>“That’s exactly it.” Jamil said.</p><p>“Eh…?” Kalim looked confused.</p><p>“For as long as I can remember… your idiotic, carefree, friendly attitude…” Jamil began. “I’VE HAAAAATED IT!!!”</p><p>Kalim and Gwen flinched at his shout.</p><p>“You flit about without a care for the crap you put me through!! Your smile is utterly repulsive.” Jamil hissed out his venomous words. “I’ve had enough!! It’s no use trying to sugar coat things. I’ve wished, every single day, for you to just disappear. But that ends today! Me, my family… I don’t give a shit what happens to any of it!!”</p><p>“S-stop!” Kalim pushed Gwen behind him. “Jamil!”</p><p>“The one you see before you is your master.” Jamil began to chant. “Answer when spoken to, lower your head when ordered. Snake Whisper.”</p><p>Gwen watched with terror as the Scarabia students began to groan and clutch their heads.</p><p>“Gguuhh… my head…” Omar groaned in pain.</p><p>“Wha…!” Azul’s face paled. “Is he trying to brainwash the entire dorm?!”</p><p>“Now, take Kalim and Octavinelle and kick them to the curb!” Jamil commanded. “Bring my Diamond to me!”</p><p>“Yes, my master.” The Scarabia students replied.</p><p>Kalim took a step back, keeping Gwen behind him. “Jamil!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the Overblot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. 🐍 Enter the Traitorous Tactician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamil Overblots. The fight doesn’t go well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write. I can’t wait to see you threaten violence against Jamil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamil's magic tried to control our heroes, but Azul used Bind The Heart to keep them all safe.</p><p>"I can't believe this." Azul said. "He's controlling this many people at the same time, and giving them individual commands! There's nothing mediocre about him. He's in the top class of the entire school, not just Scarabia!"</p><p>Floyd threw a student into two others. "These guys keep getting back up no matter how much I squeeze them. Damn zombies!"</p><p>Gwen painted a vase, which slammed into Omar's head, making the boy collapse. "Ooh... sorry Omar..." Gwen winced. "That's really gonna hurt later."</p><p>"Jamil!" Kalim cried. "Stop already, I get it. You can be dorm head and I'll go home..."</p><p>“Huh? Come again.” Jamil slightly tilted his head. “The spell that binds me can’t be released just like that… as long as you exist in this world, Kalim!”</p><p>“Jamil, you mustn’t.” Jade warned. “If you continue using your unique magic like this you’re going to exceed safe levels of blot…!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Jamil shouted. “Don’t order me around. I won’t listen to anyone’s orders ever again!! I’m going to be free!!”</p><p>“JAMIL!!” Gwen shrieked as his heart overflowed.</p><p>When the ink cleared… it was no longer Jamil standing there.</p><p>“What the!?” Kalim’s eyes went wide. “What’s happened to Jamil?!”</p><p>“The very air around us has been warped.” Jade noted. “This is the same as what happened to Azul…!”</p><p>“Overblot!” Azul shouted. “We can’t hope for reinforcements during winter vacation, this is really not good.”</p><p>“That guy’s gone full evil berserker mode!?” Grim gasped.</p><p>“He’s overflowing with blot and negative energy…” Azul took a step back. “Everyone, here comes!”</p><p>“Jamil!” Gwen tried to run for him, but Jade caught her and held her back.</p><p>“No!” Jade snapped, holding her close to him. “Damselfish, I know you’re worried for him, but that is a horrible idea.”</p><p>“Do you have ink?” Azul asked.</p><p>Gwen nodded, reaching into her pockets and pulling out her paintbrush and a bottle. “I still have the ink you gave me.”</p><p>“Good.” Azul nodded. “Then let’s save Jamil.”</p><p>Everyone pulled out their pens and turned to face Jamil.</p><p>“<strong>Well, let’s settle this… I’m done living like this</strong>.” Jamil sneered.</p><p>“We have to bring him back to his senses…” Azul said. “The moment he runs out of magic, he’s done for.”</p><p>“Jamil! Please.” Kalim begged. “Come back to yourself!”</p><p>The fight was clearly one sided, with Jamil in complete control.</p><p>“Jamil!!” Gwen cried, tears of fear and frustration starting to run down her face. “I’m sorry! I tried to keep this from happening, but I couldn’t!”</p><p>“<strong>Don’t weep for me, Little Mouse</strong>!” Jamil replied. “<strong>With this power, I can finally break free of the shackles holding me back</strong>!”</p><p>Jamil held out his hand. “<strong>Come to me, my Little Mouse, and I will make you a queen</strong>!” He promised.</p><p>Kalim pushed Gwen behind him, keeping himself between Jamil and Gwen.</p><p>Jamil hissed at this, the snakes echoing the sound. “<strong>Get the fuck away from her</strong>!” He demanded.</p><p>“Jamil, please this isn’t you!” Kalim said. “You have to turn back!”</p><p>“<strong>Kalim… if you don’t get the fuck away from her…</strong>” Jamil began. “<strong>I’m going to kill you</strong>.”</p><p>“Angelfish.” Azul turned to look at her. “Run. Now!”</p><p>Gwen nodded, turning on her heel and dashing away. She didn’t get very far.</p><p>“Gwen watch out!” Grim called.</p><p>Something wrapped around Gwen’s waist and lifted her into the air. Gwen shrieked and clawed at the thing, trying to pry it off of her.</p><p>It was one of Jamil’s snakes!! It had stretched out and wrapped around her, pulling her into Jamil’s grasp.</p><p>“Let her go!” Kalim pleaded.</p><p>“<strong>Let her go</strong>?” Jamil repeated. “<strong>Why would I ever want to do that</strong>?”</p><p>“Jamil, please!” Gwen tried to squirm out of his arms. “Let me go! This isn’t like you!”</p><p>“<strong>This is me</strong>!” Jamil replied. “<strong>This is me, Little Mouse, and I’m taking everything I deserve</strong>!”</p><p>Gwen tried to fight against him, pounding at his chest with her fists.</p><p>The snakes wrapped around her, keeping her wrists tied together.</p><p>Jamil pulled Gwen close to his face, looking right into her eyes. “<strong>Be a good girl for me… and take a little nap</strong>.” He commanded.</p><p>Gwen tried to fight against it, but the pain hurt too much. She slumped against Jamil’s chest, now fast asleep.</p><p>Jamil sighed, holding Gwen close to his chest, an almost peaceful smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey!” Floyd snarled. “Get your hands off of my Shrimpy!”</p><p>“Put her down!” Jade demanded.</p><p>“Gwen wake up!” Grim shouted.</p><p>“Don’t touch her!” Azul shouted.</p><p>“Jamil let her go!” Kalim begged.</p><p>Jamil glared at the others. “<strong>Incompetent kings, con artists… I have no use for any of you</strong>!” He declared. “<strong>To the ends of the earth with you! And never return</strong>!”</p><p>Magic began to build up in the air.</p><p>“<strong>DOOOOKAAAN</strong>!!”</p><p>The boys screamed as they were launched into the air, out of Scarabia, and into the dessert.</p><p>“<strong>NICE SHOOOOOOT</strong>!” Jamil cackled victoriously. “<strong>FUHAHAHAHA</strong>!”</p><p>Jamil twirled around, holding Gwen as close to him as possible and laughing. “<strong>Farewell, Kalim!! Hyah hah hah hah</strong>!”</p><p>Jamil sighed, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. “<strong>Ah, my little queen…</strong>” He pressed a long kiss to her forehead. “<strong>You fit so perfectly in my arms</strong>.”</p><p>Jamil turned his attention to the hypnotized students. “<strong>Clean this mess up</strong>!” He commanded. “<strong>And prepare the lounge. We’re going to celebrate</strong>!”</p><p>“Yes, master!” The hypnotized masses replied, splitting off to do their various tasks.</p><p>Jamil walked towards the lounge, only pausing long enough for one of his snakes to Gwen’s paintbrush off of the ground.</p><p>“<strong>I’ll just keep a hold of this for now…</strong>” Jamil decided. “<strong>But first… I think my Little Mouse deserves a more fitting outfit</strong>.”</p><p>Jamil laughed as he ran the brush along the ink on his arm. “<strong>Aren’t I fortunate you told me how you use it? And with this newfound power… I can use it as well</strong>.”</p><p>Jamil flicked the paintbrush, and red ink shot out of it, coating Gwen’s clothes and shifting them into something else.</p><p>“<strong>And so you don’t try to fight back…</strong>” Gold cuffs wrapped around Gwen’s wrists, chained together.</p><p>Jamil smiled, cradling Gwen’s face against his. “<strong>Our kingdom awaits us</strong>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the boys are launched across the desert.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. 🐍 Across the Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, with the boys…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha ha! Azul’s first love is money.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AAAAHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!" The boys screamed at they were thrown across the sky.</p><p>
  <em>BOOOOOM!!</em>
</p><p>They had finally landed.</p><p>***</p><p>"Owowow..." Grim groaned. "Why do these things keep happening to us... wait!" Grim shot up. "Gwen! He has Gwen!"</p><p>"Looks like he sent us flying pretty far." Azul noted, looking around.</p><p>"Holy crap it's freezing...!" Floyd shivered, his voice still deep. "Like under the glacier."</p><p>Jade was tending to Kalim, who had passed out mid-flight. "Kalim." He called, gently patting the boy's face. "Kalim, are you alright? Please hang in there."</p><p>"Uhh... ugh..." The white haired boy slowly began to stir. "Where are..."</p><p>"I'm so relieved that you've come to." Jade said, helping the boy sit up. "We've somehow made it to the end of Scarabia's territory."</p><p>"Grim has his fur to keep warm and we merfolk are built to withstand a certain level of cold but..." Azul shrugged off his coat to drape it over Kalim's shoulders. "This level of cold will put Kalim's life at risk if we stay here too long."</p><p>"Hey... where's Desert Lily?" Kalim began to look around.</p><p>"We don't have a broom or carpet with us either so flying isn't possible." Jade said to Azul, ignoring Kalim. "Whatever shall we do?"</p><p>"We'll run if we have too!" Floyd snapped. "Sea Snake is putting his hands all over our Little Shrimp!"</p><p>Kalim's eyes widened as he remembered what happened.</p><p>"We spent quite a long time flying before we crash landed here so walking back could take hours... we need to get to our Angelfish as quickly as possible." Azul replied. "Before that though, Floyd, that voice disturbs me. I'm going to tear up the contract and return you to normal."</p><p>"Whaaat, but I really like it..." Floyd protested.</p><p>Azul rolled his eyes as golden lights sparked from his hands.</p><p>Floyd cleared his throat. "Ahh, ahh." He tested his voice out. "Yeah. It's back to normal."</p><p>"As your brother I'm very impressed and proud that you'd enter a contract with Azul to lend him your unique magic." Jade praised. "I feel like he'd make up some reason to not return the magic so I'd absolutely never make a deal with him."</p><p>"That totally sounds like something he'd do but I wouldn't really be upset if I didn't get it back." Floyd replied. "Once I got tired of that voice i'd just make a new contract."</p><p>"I can hear you." Azul frowned at them.</p><p>The sound of crying cut them all off. If it wasn't for the fact that all three were painfully aware of Gwen's location, they all would've instinctively turned towards her. As it was, their attention was now focused on Kalim.</p><p>Kalim sniffled as tears ran down his face. "Jamil... I believed him..."</p><p>"Huh. Baby Otter, are you crying?" Floyd asked. "Your tears're gonna freeze."</p><p>"It's all my fault." Kalim sobbed. "I drove him into a corner without even realizing. Jamil really isn't the kind of guy to do those things!"</p><p>Azul wished Gwen was here. She was the best equipped to handle this type of situation.</p><p>"He's always helping me and is a super reliable and good guy..." Poor Kalim was obviously at the denial stage.</p><p>"Isn't that what backed him into a corner?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Eh...?" Kalim looked up at the floating raccoon.</p><p>"But, y'know, I'm with Seally on this." Floyd agreed. "Baby Otter, it's like you're too much of a good boy... how to put this... it's annoying."</p><p>"Eh, anno...?" Kalim started.</p><p>"That's right." Jade agreed. "If someone had betrayed me like that... I would use every word in my lexicon to mentally and emotionally break them, then tie them up and drown them in the sea. Saying it was your own fault goes well past being a good person and right into creepy."</p><p>"Creep..." Kalim shook his head. "But, really, Jamil would never betray me..."</p><p>"Umm, he stabbed you right in the back." Floyd pointed out. "Then he went and tried to frame you and get you thrown out. He just sucks."</p><p>"Comparing his behavior to Azul makes Azul look like a paragon of goodness." Jade noted. "I think you can tell traitor to his face with confidence."</p><p>"You guys are awful at this..." Grim muttered. He wished Gwen was here. She was great at comforting people.</p><p>"The things you say out of unwavering faith in others will rub people like Jamil or I the wrong way..." Azul said. "Rather, to those who live their lives on a budget it sounds like condescending sarcasm. You've been pushing Jamil around since you were little, behaving like that."</p><p>"However, you haven't done anything wrong." Azul continued, now smiling for some reason. "You were born with a status that puts you above others... raised basking in the love of your parents and people around you so you grew up into a good and honest person. Therefore, you have become unknowingly arrogant..."</p><p>"In Kalim's case he's probably also naturally naive as a person." Jade pointed out.</p><p>"Really?" Kalim suddenly looked heartbroken. "Jamil is a bad... guy?"</p><p>"What gave it away!?" Grim hissed. "Was it the way he knocked Gwen out and then launched us into the sky!?"</p><p>"I really hope she's still asleep..." Azul said.</p><p>"Our Damselfish is smart." Jade assured him. "She'll come up with a plan to keep herself safe."</p><p>"I'm gonna squeeze him real tight for touching my Shrimpy like that..." Floyd threatened.</p><p>"Then we've gotta get back." Kalim said, drawing all attention to him as he stood. "We’ve got to save Desert Lily! I've gotta punch him in the face and call him a traitor!"</p><p>“One punch is nowhere near enough!” Grim replied. “Make him march to the oasis and back ten times!”</p><p>“Yes and if we don’t bring him back to his senses soon his life is in great danger.” Azul pointed out. “We must return before his magic runs dry.”</p><p>“How exactly we gon’ do that?” Floyd asked. “Speed walk?”</p><p>“That’ll take too long and my nose’ll freeze, y’know!!” Grim whined.</p><p>“A river would allow us to swim back but… any river around here has long dried up.” Jade lamented.</p><p>Floyd let out a scream of frustration. “We need to get back and save Shrimpy!”</p><p>“Yeah! All the Overblots go right for her!” Grim added. “And this time she’s all alone!”</p><p>“But she does have her paintbrush.” Azul pointed out.</p><p>“She was fast asleep though, there’s no way that Jamil didn’t find and steal her paintbrush immediately.” Jade argued.</p><p>“Jamil likes her though… maybe she can talk to him and calm him down?” Grim suggested.</p><p>“People in overblot are extremely volatile though…” Azul said. “And our Angelfish is a bit emotional… there’s a good chance she could get scared or cry and set him off even more…”</p><p>“River?” Kalim asked, cutting them all off. “Do you want some water?”</p><p>“Yes.” Azul answered. “If Floyd and Jade were able to take their true forms then they’d be faster than any broom. However, filing a dried up river is beyond our abilities…”</p><p>“I can do that.” Kalim smiled.</p><p>“EEEEEHHHH!?” The Mermafia turned to him, completely shocked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, your unique magic!” Grim remembered.</p><p>“For only a small amount of magic, my Oasis Maker can make any amount of water.” Kalim revealed. “If I make a river, we can go back to the dorm?”</p><p>“What kind of unique magic is that!?” Azul demanded. “It’s too amazing!”</p><p>Kalim laughed, feeling a spark of happiness for the first time since all of this started. “Since we have plumbing it doesn’t really get any time to be useful though.”</p><p>“This isn’t ah hah hah level!” Azul protested. “That magic would be a godsend to countries that don’t have safe drinking water! Something like that would… print piles of money!!!!”</p><p>“Let’s ignore Azul’s little tangent…” Jade interrupted. “Kalim, if you would be so kind.”</p><p>“I just have to create a river. Got it!” Kalim looked determined. “Leave it to me.”</p><p>Kalim began the rain, and once the water was deep enough, Floyd and Jade jumped in and transformed.</p><p>“Amazing…” Grim’s said a few minutes later. “A river is springing to life right before our eyes, y’know!”</p><p>“Floyd, let’s get going before it freezes over.” Jade said. “Azul, Grim, please hang on to me.”</p><p>“Baby Otter, grab my back~” Floyd ordered before snickering. “Little Shrimp’s gonna be pissed that she missed out on this.”</p><p>“We’ll make it up to her later.” Azul promised, sitting on Jade’s back and grabbing his shoulders.</p><p>“Huh? Isn’t Azul a merman too?” Grim asked as he jumped on Azul’s shoulders. “Can’t he swim quickly by himself?”</p><p>“Azul isn’t a fast swimmer even as a mermaid.” Jade said.</p><p>“Our fins are just built differently.” Azul snapped. “Let’s get a move on back to Scarabia!”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry Desert Lily! I’ll be back real soon. Just hang in there until then…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll save you and Jamil!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen wakes up alone and powerless. Well… not alone…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. 🐍 The Tactician’s Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen wakes up in a Scarabia entirely under Jamil’s control with the others nowhere to be seen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I suck at describing clothes, so here’s a link to what Gwen is wearing</p><p>https://curlyhairednerd.tumblr.com/post/647213390672052224/this-is-what-i-imagine-gwen-is-wearing-by-the-way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen awoke on a pile of cushions and blankets. "Hmm..." She groaned, reaching a hand up to rub at her eyes.</p><p>She was created by the sound of clanging chains. Gwen's eyes widened as she woke up fully. "What..."</p><p>Gwen sat up, looking around the room. She was back in the Scarabia Lounge, laid out on a pile of cushions by the throne. Gold cuffs wrapped around her wrists, a chain linking them together and then leading up to...</p><p>"<strong>You're finally awake. And here I was, worried you'd sleep through the party</strong>." Jamil stared down at her from the throne. Her chains were connected to the staff Jamil was holding.</p><p>"Jamil?" Gwen gasped softly. "W-where are the others?"</p><p>Jamil's face darkened. "<strong>Those fools are far away now, where they are no longer a concern to you. It would be in your best interest to never bring them up again</strong>."</p><p>Okay, okay. So what Gwen needed to do was stall maybe... she could do that! Or, maybe she could find her paintbrush and take Jamil on herself? No, perhaps the best option was to play along and try to calm him down... that's what she'd do!</p><p>"Yes, Jamil." Gwen nodded.</p><p>Jamil shook his head. "<strong>Try again</strong>."</p><p>Gwen's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think. "Yes, my love?" She guessed.</p><p>Jamil chuckled. "<strong>How about my sultan</strong>?"</p><p>"Oh!" Gwen nodded. "My sultan!"</p><p>Jamil reached down to stroke her hair. "<strong>Good girl</strong>."</p><p>"My sultan, will you please take these off?" Gwen asked, gesturing towards the chains.</p><p>Jamil raised an eyebrow. "<strong>Are you going to try to fight me again</strong>?"</p><p>"No, my sultan!" Gwen assured him, shaking her head. "I'll behave now."</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, and the staff, what once would have been almost impossible now took a mere fragment of his strength. Gwen was lifted off the ground and pulled into Jamil's lap.</p><p>"Oof!" Gwen gripped Jamil's shoulders as she landed in his lap, trying to steady herself.</p><p>Jamil chuckled again, taking Gwen's hands and pressing kisses to them. The chains dissolved, but the cuffs remained. The snakes wrapped around her, their cold scales making her shiver. Their tongues flicked against her skin, making her giggle from the ticklish vibrations.</p><p>Gwen hesitantly reached out a hand to one of the snakes, looking towards Jamil for permission. After he nodded, Gwen began to stroke one of the snakes. The others swarmed her, each one trying to be pet by her.</p><p>Gwen laughed as they wrapped around her wrists, making her bracelets jangle on her arm. Wait, she hadn't been wearing bracelets earlier...</p><p>Gwen looked down at her outfit and gasped, her face flushing. "W-who changed..."</p><p>"<strong>I did</strong>." Jamil answered, tugging at the chain on her hip. "<strong>A much more fitting out for my Queen, don't you think</strong>?"</p><p>"W-when did you..." Gwen's hands went up to cover her face in humiliation.</p><p>"<strong>Relax</strong>." Jamil pried her hands away from her face, peppering kisses all over her blushing face. "<strong>I didn't touch you. I used your paintbrush</strong>."</p><p>Gwen paled, her eyes going wide. No one in this world was supposed to be able to use it… but Jamil, who was in overblot could. How was that possible?</p><p>“Where is my paintbrush, my sultan?” Gwen asked, trying to calm herself down.</p><p>“<strong>Safe with me</strong>.” Jamil said. One of his snakes stretched out behind the throne and came back with her paintbrush in its mouth. Gwen reached out to grab it, but the snake retreated back behind the throne. “<strong>You can have it back when you earn it back</strong>.”</p><p>“Yes, my sultan.” Gwen agreed, mentally cursing herself. She had been so close to her paintbrush!</p><p>Jamil reclined back on the throne, resting his chin on his fist. “<strong>How did that happen</strong>?”</p><p>Gwen tilted her head in confusion, then realized where Jamil was looking at. She flinched and wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to shield her scars from view.</p><p>“I don’t remember.” She admitted. “But I don’t like… I don’t want people looking at them!”</p><p>“<strong>You say that as though I’d allow anyone else to gaze at you</strong>.” Jamil replied, wrapping his arms around Gwen and pulling her close to him. “<strong>You are a gem for my eyes only Little Mouse</strong>.”</p><p>Gwen slowly lowered her arms, even though she still felt uncomfortable with anybody seeing her scars.</p><p>Jamil began to play with her hair and braid it. “<strong>A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world</strong>.” Jamil pressed a kiss to the locks of her hair in his hands. “<strong>In fact… I have a gift for you</strong>.”</p><p>Jamil snapped his fingers and Zayn stepped forward.</p><p>Gwen gasped, taking another look around the room. The students of Scarabia were standing around the room, all of them under Jamil’s thrall.</p><p>“<strong>What do you think</strong>?” Jamil asked, begin to press kisses to her throat.</p><p>Gwen watched as Zayn kneeled in front of the throne, holding up a cushion. Resting on the cushion was a dazzling golden tiara that glinted in the light.</p><p>“Is that for me!?” Gwen gasped, putting a hand to her chest.</p><p>Jamil chuckled into her throat. “<strong>All for you Little Mouse</strong>.” He promised. “<strong>Be my queen, and I will spoil you rotten</strong>!”</p><p>“Yes!” Gwen nodded rapidly, putting an overjoyed expression on her face. “Yes, yes, yes!!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh golly I hope he’s buying this!</em>
</p><p>Miracle of miracles, Jamil seemed to have bought her act. He laughed, extending a snake to grab the tiara. He placed it on Gwen’s head. “<strong>So beautiful…</strong>”</p><p>Jamil pulled Gwen into a kiss, making her eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>Oh golly! It feels wrong to be doing this with him while his in this state. Just play along for now Gwen! You can apologize when he’s back to normal.</em>
</p><p>Gwen hesitantly kissed back, still feeling uncomfortable with this whole situation. At least it was just a kiss…</p><p>Jamil pulled away, looking at Gwen with hooded eyes. “<strong>Little Mouse…</strong>” He purred.</p><p>Jamil pulled Gwen up against his chest, one hand grabbing her hair to tilt her head and the other one sliding down to her butt.</p><p>Jamil went straight for her neck, biting and sucking all over.</p><p>Gwen’s face was bright red, and she felt like she was going to pass out. “J-Jamil!” She cried out, gripping his shoulders tightly.</p><p>Jamil laughed as he pulled away, standing up from the throne, easily holding Gwen with just one arm.</p><p>“<strong>Prepare the lounge</strong>!” He shouted to the controlled masses. “<strong>We’re throwing a grand party!</strong>”</p><p>The students cheered, before moving around to decorate the lounge and bring out tables for the food and drinks.</p><p>“<strong>As for you my Little Mouse…</strong>” Jamil turned his attention back to her. “<strong>Perhaps you and I can dance together</strong>.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh golly… Azul, Jade, Floyd, Grim… Kalim… please, please get back here soon!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… our boys crash a party</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. A Dream…?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen wakes up from a strange dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy April Fools! Can you figure out who all the characters are? There’s also some subtle foreshadowing here and there…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Hey Gwen!" A voice squeaked. "Time to get up silly!"</p><p>Gwen slowly opened her eyes to see a mouse sitting on her chest. "Eep! A mouse!"</p><p>The mouse tilted its head. "What? Don't tell me that you forgot all about your best friend Keri!"</p><p>Gwen blinked as memories came rushing back. "Oh, of course! Keri!" She sat up, cupping her familiar in her hands. "Oh, Keri, you wouldn't believe the dream i had!"</p><p>"Dreams can wait." A woman with with long black hair and an old fashioned purple dress said, approaching the bed. "Look here Miss Pomp."</p><p>"Professor Morganna?" Gwen looked into her wand. "What happened?"</p><p>"Hm.... No signs of a concussion, and vital signs are stable." Professor Morganna put her wand away. "It was a collision incident during flying lessons."</p><p>"Oh. That's right." Gwen nodded. "Kitty and I slammed into each other and fell off our brooms."</p><p>Professor Morganna rolled her eyes. "I have told Phil countless times. If he's going to supervise flying lessons, then he needs to be in the sky with the students."</p><p>"Where is Kitty?" Gwen asked, concerned for the other girl.</p><p>"Oh, Dorm Leader Alizarin came and collected her an hour ago." Keri said. "Oof, you should have heard the lecture he was giving her!"</p><p>"He's not the Dorm Leader of Rosedali for nothing." Gwen giggled. "Am I good to go Professor?"</p><p>"Yes, but your brother insisted on picking you up." Professor Morganna replied. "He should be here any moment."</p><p>"Oh no..." Gwen sighed. "This should be fun..."</p><p>Keri climbed on top of Gwen's head.</p><p>"If he kicks down my door one more time..." Professor Morganna had murder in her eyes.</p><p>Unfortunately, the door was indeed kicked down.</p><p>"Yo!" Blue flaming hair, piercings and all, Gwen's older brother Nyx made his grand entrance.</p><p>"Nyx..." Professor Morganna growled.</p><p>"Hey, relax teach." Nyx replied, turning his attention to his sister. "Hey loser, can you go a week without bumping your noggin?"</p><p>"I don't do this on purpose!" Gwen protested.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." Nyx rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the dorm."</p><p>"Piggy back me!" Gwen demanded.</p><p>"You want me to piggyback you?" Nyx snickered. "What are you, three?"</p><p>Gwen stuck out her tongue.</p><p>"Alright, alright, grab on you little rat!" Nyx allowed Gwen to grab onto him before taking off.</p><p>"Bro, I had the weirdest dream!" Gwen said as they walked across campus. "So I woke up in a coffin, and there was this raccoon that demanded I strip for him."</p><p>"What the fuck!?" Nyx laughed. "You have some weird ass dreams. What else happened?"</p><p>"Okay, so apparently I was at an all boys school and I couldn't use magic!" Gwen continued. "And the headmaster looked like if Headmaster Diaval had given up on life!"</p><p>"Wow." Keri giggled. "Was I there?"</p><p>"No, actually. I think the cat was supposed to be you." Gwen replied. "There was this short angry red head that reminded me of Alizarin, a beastman who looked like Leonidas, someone like Verte, someone who reminded me of Nakim, A gender bent Mira, I kinda think you were there... and I think someone like Malek was supposed to be there."</p><p>"Heh, even in your dreams that asshole's not welcome." Nyx snickered.</p><p>"I think I was friends with him in the dream..." Gwen muttered. "But i already had my scars... so in the dream, he wasn't the one who gave them to me..."</p><p>Nyx stopped walking for a moment. "Hey, you know Malek's never gonna hurt you again, right?"</p><p>"I know..." Gwen muttered. "It's not like he's even allowed on campus any more. He got sent back to the Moors after he attacked me."</p><p>"Yeah... besides, you got everyone in this school ready to keep you safe." Nyx reminded her, starting to walk again. "Besides, if worse comes to worse, you can just go live with our Aunt and Uncle again."</p><p>"Hey! Wildcat's up!" Leonidas was walking their way, followed by Bosco and Shuri.</p><p>"Hey Leonidas, I had this crazy dream where you tried to kill a whole bunch of people!" Gwen said.</p><p>"Oh, was it Shuri?" Leonidas joked, getting a punch from the young hyena.</p><p>"Asshole!" Shuri spat.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Leonidas rolled his eyes. "See ya around Wildcat."</p><p>The trio walked away, most likely going to the gym.</p><p>"Oh shit!" Gwen realized. "Olivia invited me over for a tea party today!"</p><p>"Fuck, if you're late Alizarin is gonna be pissed!" Nyx took off running towards the Rosedali dorm. "That guy needs to get that stick out of his ass!"</p><p>"You know, in my dream, Alizarin had a really fucked up mother." Gwen said, hanging on tight to her brother. "And he didn't have his siblings. There was this one dude who just kinda let him get away with everything, even if that made a lot of people hate him."</p><p>"Wow..." Keri said. "Oh, hey! The rose bushes! We're here!"</p><p>"Thanks bro!" Gwen slid off his back. "See ya back at the dorm!"</p><p>Nyx ruffled her hair before running off.</p><p>Gwen and Keri hurried up to the door and knocked three times, waited, then knocked three more times in accordance to Rule No. 486.</p><p>The doors opened wide. "Eek! Gwen!"</p><p>"Oof!" Gwen wrapped her arms around the cheshire cat. "Hey Kitty! I'm glad you're alright."</p><p>"I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Kitty said. "I shouldn't have got distracted."</p><p>"Oh, it's alright!" Gwen assured her. "Let's get going. Alizarin will be mad if we're late."</p><p>The two girls, plus one mouse, made their way into the garden, where the tea party was about to start.</p><p>Dorm Leader Alizarin sat at the head of the table. His younger siblings, Caspian and Olivia sat on either side of him.</p><p>Caspian was giving Gwen a strange look.</p><p>"Gwendolyn." Alizarin smiled gently at her. "I'm glad to see you awake, little dormouse. Welcome to the party."</p><p>Gwen smiled before taking a seat next to Caspian, who was still looking at her strange.</p><p>"Well then, is everyone ready?" Alizarin asked the dorm.</p><p>"Uh... uh... oh, wouldn't you know it!" Caspian gasped, standing up. "I left my pocket watch in my room..."</p><p>"Caspian!" Alizarin sighed. "Go get it..."</p><p>"Gwen, help me look!" Caspian grabbed Gwen and dragged her with him back to the dorm.</p><p>"Wah!" Gwen cried as she was dragged off.</p><p>***</p><p>Caspian slammed the door to his room closed. "Okay..." He said, turning to Gwen. "How the hell did you get here?"</p><p>"Because you brought me up here?" Gwen answered.</p><p>"No, I mean how did you get to this timeline?" Caspian asked. "My Gwen is taller than you are, and her eyes are purple."</p><p>"What?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Caspian sighed, pulling out his pocket watch and his wand. "I hate it when this happens. Not to worry, I'll get you back home in no time."</p><p>"Caspian what the hell is going on!?" Gwen demanded.</p><p>"<em>Snicker-snack</em>!" Caspian chanted.</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen awoke on a pile of cushions and blankets. "Hmm..." She groaned, reaching a hand up to rub at her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we get back to the actual story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. 🐍 Party Crashers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys come to save the day, and it’s round two for the Tactician.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha ha ha ha!!! I died laughing when watching this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jamil had given out his orders, he sat back down and kept Gwen stuck in his lap. Occasionally he would bark out a command, but for the most part he seemed content to kiss and nuzzle into Gwen.</p><p>"Master, the lounge has been prepared as ordered." Omar announced, bowing low at the waist in front of the throne.</p><p>Gwen winced at the sight of a nasty bruise on Omar's forehead.</p><p>"<strong>Bring out the food and drink</strong>!" Jamil ordered. "<strong>Today we party to celebrate the day that that simpleton of a sultan vanished and made way for someone capable! Today we celebrate the new reign of myself and your queen</strong>!"</p><p>Jamil sighed happily, leaning back in the throne. "<strong>Aaah, I feel so refreshed... I've got an endless supply of magic</strong>."</p><p>"Jamil..." Gwen looked up at him in concern.</p><p>
  <em>He really doesn't... he'll run out eventually... and when he does...</em>
</p><p>"As you wish, my master..." Omar said, his face blank and eyes glazed over.</p><p>"Sultan Jamil is the suitable sultan of Scarabia..." Zayn praised.</p><p>"Hurray for Sultan Jamil!" They all cheered, emotionless and monotone.</p><p>Gwen shivered in Jamil's lap, unnerved by the sight in front of her. A flash of purple in the crowd caught her eye.</p><p>Gwen sat up slightly, eyes wide.</p><p>Azul winked, holding up a finger to his lips.</p><p>Gwen nodded, scanning the crowds for the others. She spotted Floyd, who held up his phone and took a photo of her, Jade, who blew her a kiss, and Kalim, with Grim on his shoulder.</p><p>"<strong>Hahaha, that's right</strong>." Jamil chuckled, not noticing what Gwen had. "<strong>Tell me more about myself, Little Mouse</strong>."</p><p>Gwen caught Azul's eye.</p><p><em>Play along!</em> Azul mouthed.</p><p>Jamil raised an eyebrow, turning to see what Gwen was looking at.</p><p>Panicking, Gwen grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, drawing his attention back to her.</p><p>"You are incredibly handsome!" She praised.</p><p>"<strong>Yes</strong>?" Jamil closed his eyes, basking in her praise.</p><p>"You're tall, and dark..." Gwen pressed another kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"<strong>And</strong>?" Jamil pulled her closer to him.</p><p>"Your eyes are so angular, so intelligent." Gwen said, starting to run out of things to say.</p><p>Gwen glared at Jade, who's shoulders were shaking with restrained laughter.</p><p>"<strong>Keep going</strong>." Jamil instructed.</p><p>"So well dressed... you just look strong, y'know!" Gwen giggled.</p><p>Jamil opened his eyes to look down at her, a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>"You're so dreamy." Gwen continued. "I'm spellbound."</p><p>Azul was creeping up behind the throne, a vase raised over his head to smash against Jamil's head.</p><p>"<strong>Hmm, what a wonderful compliment... huh?</strong>" Jamil looked at her tiara, squinting his eyes.</p><p>Gwen panicked, realizing that Jamil was either seeing Azul, or the others in the crowd. Not really thinking of anything other than distracting him, Gwen grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>Jamil wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand twisted itself into her hair.</p><p>Gwen was desperate to keep Jamil's attention on her, so she pulled an Azul. She stuck her tongue into Jamil's mouth.</p><p>Grim's jaw dropped, and Kalim reached up to close it, although his mouth was wide open as well.</p><p>Jade had to grab Floyd's shoulders to restrain his brother, but he looked furious as well.</p><p>Jamil actually <em>moaned</em> into the kiss, pulling Gwen even tighter against himself.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... what's that cold thing I'm feeling on his tongue? Oh golly is that a piercing!? How long has he had that thing!?</em>
</p><p>Jamil pulled away from the kiss panting slightly. "<strong>That was</strong>..." His eyes widened as he looked at Gwen's tiara.</p><p>Jamil grabbed Gwen and whirled out of his throne, leaving the vase to shatter against nothing.</p><p>Jamil glared at Azul, finally noticing the others in the crowd. "<strong>Geh, you're all</strong>!?" He kept Gwen tight against his chest.</p><p>Gwen, for her part, kept her arms and legs wrapped around him in fear of being dropped.</p><p>"<strong>I sent you flying to the edge of the desert</strong>." Jamil hissed. "<strong>How'd you get back here in such a short time</strong>?"</p><p>"We filled a dried up river and swam back!" Kalim answered.</p><p>"It was so far, I'm beat." Floyd pouted.</p><p>"<strong>You did what</strong>!?" Jamil shouted. "<strong>Tch, that so. With Kalim's unique magic</strong>...!"</p><p>"Kalim, that's amazing!" Gwen beamed at the white haired boy.</p><p>"<strong>Hush</strong>." Jamil shoved two of his fingers inside her mouth to keep her quiet. He turned to smirk at his former friend. "<strong>Hmph. Isn't that great? You finally found a use for that magic. And here I thought it was only good for watering plants or splish splashing around with</strong>."</p><p>"Hmmm." Azul adjusted his glasses. "He seems to have nothing but contempt for your power."</p><p>"Jamil..." Kalim started, a solemn expression on his usually smiling face. "I finally understand how you really feel about me. You are without a doubt a cowardly traitor!"</p><p>"<strong>Are you dumb</strong>?" Jamil asked. "<strong>You're the one who believed me without an ounce of skepticism</strong>."</p><p>"I challenge you for the seat of dorm head you stole..." Kalim declared. "I plan to take it back!"</p><p>"<strong>I stole it</strong>?" Jamil repeated. "<strong>Hmph... big talk!! Even though you're the one who stole everything from me!</strong>"</p><p>Jamil kissed Gwen on the forehead, before a snake wrapped around Gwen's waist, extending itself to place Gwen safely behind Jamil.</p><p>"<strong>Wait there, Little Mouse</strong>." Jamil instructed. "<strong>This won't take long</strong>."</p><p>Jamil turned his attention back to the boys, lighting and magic crackling at his fingertips. "<strong>It's time you had a taste of my true power!! Nyahahahahah</strong>!"</p><p>Gwen watched the fight with fear. Anytime one of the boys tried to move to towards her, one of the snakes would shoot out and snap at them.</p><p>
  <em>Oh golly, I need my paintbrush! But it's still in that snake's mouth. Wait! That's it!</em>
</p><p>Gwen waved to get Grim's attention, pointing at the snake holding her brush.</p><p>Grim nodded, understanding what she meant. He blew out a torrent of fire towards the snake, making it drop the paintbrush in pain.</p><p>Gwen dove for her paintbrush, then bolted towards Jamil, jumping on his back and slamming the paintbrush into his eye.</p><p>He fell back on her as everything turned black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Jamil Viper</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. 🐍 Jamil Viper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen learns about Jamil Viper</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like I said, so many of you guessed the name, I’m doing something a little different. It will be announced once the arc ends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jamil!" Gwen called, looking around in the darkness. "Jamil, where are you!?"</p><p>Gwen walked through the darkness, but this time she didn't hear Jamil's voice before she came across the door.</p><p>Gwen threw open the door and stepped into the hallways of what seemed like a palace.</p><p>A giggling young boy with white hair raced past her, looking excited.</p><p>"Aw! Kalim!" Gwen cooed at the sight of her friend as a child, following after him.</p><p>"Jamil! Let's go hang out!" Kalim called, sliding to a stop in front of another young boy. "Today's the day I beat you at this board game."</p><p>"Aw! Jamil!" Gwen cooed.</p><p>"Again?" Jamil sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, Kalim, I'm gonna own you every time. I'd wanna play something else..."</p><p>"Hey, Jamil!" A woman snapped approaching the two. "Watch how you talk to Master Kalim!" She scolded harshly.</p><p>Gwen gasped as the woman actually slapped Jamil harshly. "He's a child!!" She shouted. "W-why... oh, Jamil!"</p><p>"Ow!" Jamil cried, rubbing the spot where he'd been hit.</p><p>Gwen stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the smaller boy.</p><p>"Thank you for deeming our foolish son worthy of so much of your time, Master Kalim." A man said, bowing deeply towards the young boy.</p><p>The woman followed his lead. "To be treating your servants with nothing but kindness without discrimination... this is surely the fruits of the master's superb upbringing."</p><p>Honestly, this display was making Gwen really uncomfortable, and it seemed to be making Kalim feel awkward as well, judging by the look on the kid's face.</p><p>A random door swung open, and Gwen regretfully left the two children, entering the darkness once more.</p><p>“Jamil!” Gwen called. “Wait for me! I’m coming!”</p><p>This time, Jamil’s voice kept her company as she walked.</p><p>
  <em>My earliest memory is that of watching my parents bow their head in submission to Kalim and his parents. I loathed seeing them like that.</em>
</p><p>Gwen came across another door and stepped inside. She entered a room where Jamil was sitting on a chair, being lectured by his parents.</p><p>“Listen well, Jamil.” His father began. “Always make sure to keep a three to two losing streak. Don’t just keep beating Master Kalim.”</p><p>“You’re a very smart boy.” His mother said, patting his head. “So I’m sure you can imagine the position we’re in… can’t you?”</p><p>Jamil frowned, slowly nodding his head. “I understand.” He replied, a blank expression forming on his face.</p><p>“Oh… Jamil…” Gwen walked over to hug him. “I can’t imagine how hard this all must have been for you.”</p><p>The door swung open, and Gwen left the room.</p><p>“Jamil! I’m almost there! Just hang on, okay!” Gwen called out, starting to look for him once more.</p><p>Jamil’s voice greeted her once more.</p><p>
  <em>Kalim’s family is way above my own. So… that means he’s above me. Therefore, whether it’s grades, athletics, or games… I can never surpass Kalim. To keep pace with Kalim, I pretend to be incapable of anything.</em>
</p><p>Gwen came across another door. She found herself back in the hallway, an excited Kalim showing off a ribbon to Jamil.</p><p>“Jamil! Look at this.” Kalim thrusted the ribbon in his friends face. “I got the top rank in that dance competition!”</p><p>The scene around her shifted. And now, Kalim and Jamil were sitting at a mancala board.</p><p>“Ah hah hah! I did it.” Kalim cheered. “I won three to two in mancala which makes me the victor!”</p><p>The scene shifted again, skipping forward a few years to the Scarabia Lounge.</p><p>“Since you helped me study for the magic history test I scored a 75!” Kalim grinned, holding up his test. “Eh? You got a 70? I see. Cheer up.”</p><p>Gwen could see that even though Jamil’s face was blank, his eyes burned with rage.</p><p>“Oh… Jamil…” Gwen sighed. “For all these years…”</p><p>She left the lounge, rounding the corner into darkness.</p><p>“Hold on a little longer Jamil!” Gwen called. “I’m almost there!”</p><p>
  <em>You haven’t beaten me. I’ve been letting you win this whole time. With that damn air headed look. Pay attention, Mr. Oblivious!</em>
</p><p>The next door led Gwen right back into the Scarabia Lounge. Kalim was sitting with a stunned look on his face.</p><p>“I’m gonna be the Scarabia dorm head…?” His confused expression morphed into a grin. “I don’t really follow… but leave it to me!” Kalim turned his head to Jamil. “Right, Jamil!”</p><p>Jamil stiffly nodded, hands clenching at his pants tightly.</p><p>The scene around Gwen shifted to Jamil standing before Headmaster Crowley in his office.</p><p>“Headmaster, why’d you make Kalim dorm head?” Jamil asked. “He’s not an especially skilled wizard and he’s still a sophomore. We’ve all got our hands full trying to cover for his mistakes.”</p><p>“At Night Raven College it’s not unheard of for dorm heads to still be in their sophomore year.” Crowley pointed out.</p><p>“But…” Jamil started to say, but Crowley held up a hand to cut him off.</p><p>“Mr. Viper.” Crowley started in a firm tone. “In order to fulfill the requirements of education a certain <em>something</em> is necessary.”</p><p>“Oh, Headmaster, tell me you didn’t…” Gwen sighed, feeling disappointed in Crowley.</p><p>“Mr. Asim’s family was gracious enough to make a large donation…” Crowley continued. “Therefore, in my position, my hands are tied. You’re clever enough to know what that means… I’m sure you can understand.”</p><p>Jamil’s hands clenched at his sides, before he sighed deeply and his body relaxed, a blank expression forming on his face.</p><p>“Oh, Jamil…” Gwen patted him on the shoulder, before leaving the room.</p><p>“Jamil! I’m so sorry!” Gwen cried. “I’m almost there!”</p><p>
  <em>Adults always say the same thing. “I’m sure you understand”? Then who’s going to try to understand me?</em>
</p><p>“Me, Jamil!” Gwen cried as she came across another door. “I will!”</p><p>Gwen ran once more into the Scarabia lounge, where Kalim and Jamil were waiting for her.</p><p>“We’ve gotta keep helping each other out, right, Jamil!” Kalim grinned.</p><p>Jamil said nothing, keeping his head bowed.</p><p>Gwen left the way she came. “I’m almost there!”</p><p>
  <em>Enough.</em>
</p><p>Back into the lounge once more.</p><p>“Jamil is the only one who’d never betray me.” Kalim said proudly.</p><p>
  <em>That’s enough!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim, as long as you’re there, I… I’ll have to live my life handing everything over to you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I… even I… want to be number one.</em>
</p><p>“JAMIL!!!” Gwen screamed racing through the darkness. “I’M HERE!! JAMIL!!”</p><p>Gwen ran and ran and ran, until she was back in the place from her dreams.</p><p>Jamil was covered in chains, wrapped around his arms, his neck, and even one covering his mouth like a muzzle. They were slowly dragging him down into the inky sand.</p><p>“Jamil!” Gwen raced over to him, yanking at the chains and trying to get them off of him.</p><p>Jamil’s eyes fluttered opened, then widened as he took in what was happening.</p><p>“Jamil!” Gwen’s fingers tugged at the muzzle, trying to pry it off.</p><p>Jamil shook his head and let out some muffled protests.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jamil!” Gwen tried to assure him, even as the ink continued to swallow them.</p><p>Jamil pushed her away, sending Gwen to the floor. His eyes were wide with fear.</p><p>“No!” Gwen stood back up and rushed back to his side, wrapping her arms around him. “I won’t leave you!”</p><p>Gwen buried her face in Jamil’s chest, holding onto him tight as the ink reached up to their necks.</p><p>Suddenly… a memory returned to her.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Gwen! Oh, there you are! What happened?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was trying to clean up your library, but I pulled all those books on top of me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ha ha ha! Well, thank goodness you weren’t hurt. I’m glad you called for me. I don’t know how I would’ve found you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been calling for ages!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, just call out for me, and I’ll always come find you, alright?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright…”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“Fahim!!” Gwen called. “Fahim, help us!!”</p><p>“FAHIM!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… meet Fahim, Gwen’s mancala opponent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. 📖 Fahim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Fahim, the Sorcerer of the Sands. Sorry, Sorcerer of the Black Sands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fahim is based off of Monzerath, from the Aladdin TV show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sand which had been swallowing them, shifted and began pushing them up.</p><p>"Fascinating!" A voice gasped. "This ink stained sand can still be controlled by me! I should bring some home!"</p><p>"Fahim!" Gwen wheezed. "Not the time!"</p><p>Gwen crawled over to Jamil, who was having trouble breathing with the muzzle over his mask.</p><p>"Jamil..." Gwen began tugging at the muzzle.</p><p>"Oh my god..." Hands grabbed at Gwen's shoulders and pulled her away. "Gwen, let me see him..."</p><p>Gwen watched as Fahim knelt next to Jamil.</p><p>Fahim was a person who always radiated big brother energy, despite being a younger brother. His black hair was of course, short and curly, which meant Othello had gotten ahold of him. His skin was pale from years in a land where the sun rarely shone. One arm was hidden in his robes as the other examined Jamil's chains.</p><p>"Fahim... Fahim can you get them off of him?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"He'll be okay." Fahim assured her.</p><p>Gwen wondered if it was his brother Fahim was seeing chained against his will.</p><p>Fahim grabbed at one of the chains and chanted quickly under his breath. The chains unlocked and fell to the ground.</p><p>Jamil let out a huge gasp as he was able to breathe more freely, rubbing his wrists and neck in relief.</p><p>"Jamil!" Gwen wrapped her arms around him. "Oh golly, you're okay!"</p><p>"Gwen?" Jamil patted her back. "What's going on? Who is this?"</p><p>"Ah, of course!" Fahim bowed slightly. "I am Fahim Al-Nader."</p><p>Gwen helped Jamil to stand. "Or, as many people back home know him... The Sorcerer of the Sand."</p><p>Fahim sighed. "Black Sands! I am the Sorcerer of the <em>Black</em> Sands!" He complained. "No one ever gets that right!!"</p><p>Gwen snapped her fingers. "Fahim, focus!" She said. "What's going on here? Where are we?"</p><p>"Well you tell me." Fahim replied. "You're the one who made this place and called for me, after all."</p><p>"Wait..." Gwen looked around at the treasure room they had found themselves in. "<em>I</em> did this?"</p><p>But Fahim, who had never been able to focus on one thing for long, had focused on something else. "What happened to your neck!?"</p><p>Jamil blushed and pulled his hood over his face as he realized the damage.</p><p>Gwen patted her neck. "Oh golly..." Her neck was covered in hickies!!</p><p>“You know what?” Fahim shook his head. “No. I do not want to know.”</p><p>Fahim turned to Jamil. “Are you ready to go back?”</p><p>“Do you really think I want to go back to that?” Jamil asked.</p><p>Fahim laughed, resting a hand on Jamil’s shoulder. “You remind me so much of my big brother, Razi. You even look like him too…”</p><p>Fahim sighed. “My brother and I… we were a little like you. Choked with expectations and how our parents wanted us to be… forced to be silent.”</p><p>Jamil looked up with wide eyes.</p><p>“But we weren’t going to just lie down and take it.” Fahim continued. “We ran away. We made our own lives. And, from what I can tell… kinda like us, you have two people who really care about you.”</p><p>Gwen reached over to grab one of Jamil’s hands. “Come back with me Jamil.” She pleaded.</p><p>“What do I have to do to get back?” Jamil asked.</p><p>“Come with me.” Fahim led the two through the treasure room, all the way to a statue of a golden snake.</p><p>The golden snake had a much bigger, dark red snake wrapped around it. The red snake had its fangs bared and dripping ink onto the golden snake and staining its scales.</p><p>“Jamil, we’ll help you.” Gwen promised him.</p><p>Jamil was silent for a long time, then he squeezed Gwen’s hand.</p><p>
  <strong>Written in stone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Every rule, every word</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Centuries old and unbending</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Stay in your place</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Better seen and not heard</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But now that story is ending</strong>
</p><p>Without needing direction from Fahim, Jamil led the group to the exit.</p><p>
  <strong>'Cause I</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I cannot start to crumble</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>So come on and try</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Try to shut me and cut me down</strong>
</p><p>Jamil led them back to where he had been chained, where the Tactician was lounging on the throne.</p><p>“<strong>You? But how did you</strong>?” The Tactician sat up.</p><p>Jamil didn’t even bother replying, instantly blasting spells at the Tactician.</p><p>Jamil’s spell knocked the Tactician through the throne and sliding across the ground.</p><p>“Wow.” Gwen gasped. “Jamil, you’re amazing!”</p><p>Jamil smirked.</p><p>
  <strong>I won't be silenced</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You can't keep me quiet</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Won't tremble when you try it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All I know is I won't go speechless</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Speechless</strong>
</p><p>The Tactician slowly rose up. “<strong>You son of a bitch!</strong>” He spat, slamming his staff against the ground.</p><p>A large Djin looking figure rose from the ink.</p><p>“Leave this to me, children.” Fahim said, pulling up the sleeve that had been covering his arm, revealing a golden gauntlet stuck on his arm.</p><p>Also curled around his arm was an almost eel like creature, his familiar Falak.</p><p>Jamil nodded as Fahim rushed towards the ink monster, turning his attention back to the Tactician.</p><p>
  <strong>Let the storm in</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I cannot be broken</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No, I won't live unspoken</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>'Cause I know that I won't go speechless</strong>
</p><p>Jamil easily deflected the Tactician’s attacks and blasted spells back.</p><p>
  <strong>Try to lock me in this cage</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I won't just lay me down and die</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I will take these broken wings</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And watch me burn across the sky</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hear the echoes saying I</strong>
</p><p>The Tactician decided to change tactics, turning his attention to Gwen.</p><p>His snakes launched towards her, all of their fangs bared.</p><p>Gwen shrieked, throwing up her hands.</p><p>“Falak save little miss!” A familiar voice hissed. “Falak brave hero!”</p><p>Gwen lowered her hands to see that Falak… had bitten the heads off of all the snakes. “Uh… yep! Good job Falak!” Gwen cheered, patting his head.</p><p>“Falak, get back here!” Fahim called.</p><p>Falak flew back to his master’s side, snapping at the ink monster’s fingers.</p><p>
  <strong>Won't be silenced</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Though you want to see me tremble when you try it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All I know is I won't go speechless</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Speechless</strong>
</p><p>Jamil had doubled down on his attacks on the Tactician, who was having trouble keeping up now without his snakes.</p><p>
  <strong>'Cause I'll breathe</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When they try to suffocate me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't you underestimate me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>'Cause I know that I won't go speechless</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All I know is I won't go speechless</strong>
</p><p>Fahim closed his fist with the gauntlet, and a pillar of black sand shot up and shattered the ink monster.</p><p>Jamil blasted a hole through the Tactician’s chest.</p><p>
  <strong>Speechless</strong>
</p><p>The Tactician sank to his knees. “<strong>Don’t you see what you’re doing</strong>!?” He demanded. “<strong>You’re</strong><strong> condemning us to that life</strong>!”</p><p>“No.” Jamil replied. “Never again.”</p><p>Gwen slowly, hesitantly, approached the Tactician, cupping his face in her hands. “Everything’s going to be okay.” She assured him. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure this will never happen again.”</p><p>The Tactician covered one of her hands with his own before sighing and melting back into the ink.</p><p>“My Diamond…” Jamil walked up to her, and pulled her into a hug as a mirror rose from the ink.</p><p>“There’s your way back home.” Fahim said. “I’ll be seeing you.”</p><p>“Oh no!” Gwen turned and grabbed Fahim’s sleeve. “I want answers!”</p><p>“Uh… what answers?” Fahim asked.</p><p>“How did I get to Twisted Wonderland!?” Gwen demanded.</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy.” Fahim said. “You were sent here by-”</p><p>“Jamil… JAMIL!” A voice called from the mirror.</p><p>“Kalim!” Gwen and Jamil’s heads snapped to the mirror.</p><p>Gwen’s hand suddenly felt empty. She turned to see Fahim was gone. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I LITERALLY HAD HIS SLEEVE IN MY HAND!!”</p><p>Jamil laughed. “My Diamond…” He reached out a hand to her. “Let’s go back.”</p><p>Gwen sighed defeatedly, taking Jamil’s hand. “Kalim’s waiting for us.”</p><p>“I told you to kiss me.” Jamil blurted.</p><p>“What?” Gwen turned to him.</p><p>“When you blacked out in the hallway. I told you to kiss me.” Jamil confessed. “But I didn’t go through with it! I swear!”</p><p>“Okay…” Gwen blinked. “We’re uh… we’re definitely going to have a <em>long</em> talk about that, and some other stuff you did… but we’ll deal with that latter.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Jamil eyed her neck.</p><p>The two made their way to the mirror, and everything turned white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Jamil finally lets his true self be known.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. 🐍 Jamil’s True Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim frees Jamil. Jamil finally speaks his mind. Gwen needs comfort to sleep. Something strange is happening to Grim.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only a few more chapters, and I’ll announce the surprise!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh..." Jamil groaned, slowly coming to. "Where am..."</p><p>"What a relief." Azul stood over the boy. "We were able to bring you back to your senses. Now please, get. Off. Of. My. Angelfish!"</p><p>"What...?" Jamil asked, before he realized the warm, soft thing he was laying on was not a pillow. "Gwen!"</p><p>Jamil slid away to get off of her, then scooped her up in his arms. "My Diamond... time to get up." He said.</p><p>"Hmm..." Gwen's eyes fluttered open. "J-Jamil...!"</p><p>Gwen began to tear up, sitting up in his lap to throw her arms around him and sob into his shoulder. "Jamil...!"</p><p>"Oh, Gwen." Jamil rubbed her back, gently shushing her.</p><p>"Jya." Kalim's eyes teared up as well. "Jyamml... WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p>Kalim jumped into Jamil's lap, sobbing into his other shoulder.</p><p>"Ugh, Kalim..." Jamil sighed, looking annoyed.</p><p>"Little Shrimp, Baby Otter, you're not using your words." Floyd teased.</p><p>"It seems he's forgotten all about that punch he was talking about." Jade grinned. "I, however, am just waiting for Damselfish to move out of his lap."</p><p>"I'm so gwad you're awive..." Kalim cried. "You're awive..."</p><p>"Why are you falling apart..." Jamil sighed.</p><p>"I had, I had..." Kalim sobbed. "I had no idea how you felt this whole time. You-you've always... been carrying that weight, I had no idea..."</p><p>"As a result, you went and cruelly betrayed Kalim." Azul said, bending down to pull Gwen off his lap. "And just look at our poor Angelfish!"</p><p>Jamil looked up at Gwen and blushed as he took in the outfit she was wearing and the state of her neck. "I did that!?" He shouted. "Oh my god... I am so sorry!" Jamil groaned as the memories came flooding back.</p><p>"Yuuup." Floyd grinned, pulling off his scarf and wrapping it around Gwen's neck. "Sea Snake, you've been making a fool of Baby Otter this whoooole time without saying a word."</p><p>"You guys are worse at reading the room than I am, y'know!" Grim said.</p><p>Kalim slid out of Jamil's lap, sitting on his knees and rubbing his eyes. "You're re-really a piece of work... but that doesn't change the fact you we helping me this whole time too."</p><p>"Kalim..." Jamil began, but was quickly interrupted.</p><p>"That all ends today." Kalim announced, rising to his feet. "You don't have to hold back because of our parents' status or the master-servant relationship."</p><p>"Kalim..." Jamil's face deadpanned.</p><p>"Starting today, let's become rivals, both aiming for number one without holding back." Kalim beamed determinedly, clenching his hand into a fist. "Let's be friends... as equals, Jamil."</p><p>"Friends... equals...?" Jamil repeated. "That's a very Kalim-like solution..." Jamil slowly rose to his feet. "Then there's something I want to say, as equals."</p><p>Jamil's blank expression twisted into a sharp glare. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!"</p><p>Gwen gasped in surprise, covering her mouth.</p><p>"Eh?" Kalim's eyes went wide.</p><p>"Eh~~~~~~~!?" Grim's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Thoughtless and flakey, stupid and clumsy, infuriatingly carefree and arrogant, completely lacking in any sort of tact!!" Jamil spat the words out like venom, finally releasing years of pent up anger. "Who in their right mind would be friends with someone like that of their own volition!? Unless it's in my interest I have no intention of spending of a second of my time with you!"</p><p>"Eh, eeeeeeeehhh!?" Kalim's eyes were wide enough to bulge out of his head. "What the heck!?"</p><p>"We really busted this can of worms, he's cutting Kalim to pieces with his words, y'know." Grim's eyes were wide in shock.</p><p>"Oh golly..." Gwen muttered. "So now we see his true colors. He really was playing innocent this whole time."</p><p>"Isn't it fine like this?" Azul grinned. "I much prefer this ruthless Jamil."</p><p>"What do you want?" Jamil snapped, turning his attention to Azul. "That smirk of yours is creepy."</p><p>“Actually, I’ve been very curious about you since we were freshmen.” Azul said, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>“Huh…?” Jamil raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ooo, should we be jealous?” Jade asked with a grin.</p><p>Azul smartly chose to ignore them. “Because you never stood out I thought you were actually just some frivolous student. Your grades in class and practical exams were nothing to be impressed with. At the same time…”</p><p>Jamil crossed his arms, clearly waiting for Azul to get to the point.</p><p>“You never let your grades drop too far.” Azul finished. “In every subject you scored perfectly in the middle so I had a hunch that it was on purpose. There’s no way something like that could happen by chance. So I thought there must be something forcing your hand but… after listening to what Angelfish had to say it all made sense.”</p><p>“Now i see.” Jade nodded. “Azul, your grades in potions are top level but, it’s faster to count from the bottom for your ranking in flying.”</p><p>“That might be going a little far, y’know.” Grim pointed out.</p><p>Azul once again wisely ignored the chatter in the background. “Playing mancala with you the other other day is what really confirmed my suspicions. You stayed in complete control of the game so as not to put Floyd in a bad mood.”</p><p>“What, you serious?” Floyd asked. “You can do shit like that?”</p><p>“Someone was bound to notice if he kept losing and if he kept winning it would frustrate his opponents.” Azul replied. “So he’d back them into a corner then let them have a comeback victory to keep their spirits up. That’s not something you could do with normal skill or patience.”</p><p>“Azul didn’t hold back for a single moment and kicked my ass!” Grim complained.</p><p>“It turns out my hunch was correct.” Azul’s grin widened. “Jamil’s true potential is truly marvelous!”</p><p>“Right? Right?” Kalim beamed. “Isn’t Jamil just the best!”</p><p>“You’d probably get along better with someone like me rather than Kalim.” Azul pointed out. “What do you think? Would you like to transfer to Octavinelle, then we can join forces and really make a name for ourselves.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Jamil replied. “The hell’s up with you anyway. Do you get off on going on about other people’s business… it stinks of shady shit! No way I’d want to be best buddies with you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“Oh my, he really let you have it.” Jade smiled teasingly.</p><p>“Hmhmhm… I don’t mind.” Azul shrugged. “I’ve gained a new addition to my collections of secrets so I’ll just leave it at that.”</p><p>“Also known as: the collection of weaknesses.” Floyd added.</p><p>“Hmph.” Jamil scowled. “Can’t make use of some secret that the whole world already knows about. I’m not going to hold back anymore. Whether it’s to Kalim, you guys or anyone, I’m not going to just hand over victory again.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kalim grinned. “And I don’t plan on losing!”</p><p>***</p><p>Later that night, Gwen tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Nightmares and dark thoughts plagued her mind. Eventually she sighed and got up out of bed.</p><p>Making her decision, Gwen left the room, not noting Grim’s expectant eyes watching her every move as she shut the door.</p><p>Gwen trudged through the halls, her mind set on one destination. When she approached the door, she hesitated for a moment, before raising up a fist to knock.</p><p>A few moments of silence, enough to make her doubt her decision, so Gwen began to turn away.</p><p>The door clicked open.</p><p>“Mmhh… Diamond…?” Jamil leaned onto his doorway, rubbing at his eyes. “What are you doing up this late?”</p><p>“Jamil…” Gwen wrapped her arms around herself. “I-I couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare, and then I just couldn’t… stop thinking… and…”</p><p>The familiar and comforting scent of spices flooded her nose. “Shh… shh…” Jamil pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s alright. I’m alright. Do you want to stay here tonight?”</p><p>Gwen nodded into his shoulder, not trusting herself to speak.</p><p>Jamil led her into the bedroom, tucking her into his bed. “Is that all comfortable, my Diamond?”</p><p>Gwen nodded, reaching up her hands and making grabby motions.</p><p>Jamil chuckled, crawling into bed with her and pulling her close. “Go to sleep now. I’ll keep the nightmares away.”</p><p>Gwen nodded, curling up tight in his arms.</p><p>The two slowly began to fall asleep, until the door creaked open.</p><p>Jamil stiffened, and Gwen could see his hand going for the dresser, where his magical pen lay.</p><p>White hair glowed faintly in the moonlight shining through Jamil’s window.</p><p>Jamil sighed, the tension immediately leaving his body. “Kalim…” He glared at the crimson eyed boy. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Kalim looked a little sheepish. “Sorry! I thought you’d be asleep by now.” He grinned. “I uh… couldn’t sleep, so I hoped that I could sleep with you.” His eyes shifted to the side in embarrassment, and landed on Gwen. “Ah, Desert Lily had the same idea!”</p><p>Jamil sighed frustratedly. “Not on my side.” He said finally.</p><p>Kalim beamed even wider, climbing into bed and cuddling up next to Gwen, nuzzling into her.</p><p>Gwen fell asleep curled between the two. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Jamil’s hand reaching for Kalim’s.</p><p>***</p><p>The moment Gwen closed the door, Grim jumped out of bed, pressing his ears against the door.</p><p>Once her footsteps were far enough away, Grim left the room, sneaking back into the lounge.</p><p>Grim sniffed around. “A black rock… I can smell a black rock in this room, y’know…”</p><p>Grim let out a victorious “hah!” as he found his prize. “There it is… I knew it…”</p><p>Grim began to laugh before eating the rock. “This is spicy… but still has a mild richness about it… y’know.”</p><p>“Hmmm… I’ve already eaten it all.” Grim said, feeling a strange kind of hunger. “More… I want more black rocks, y’know…”</p><p>“Hehehe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen’s time with Fahim</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. 📖 The Sorcerer of Black Sands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen remembers her time with Fahim</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I think another chapter or two and we’ll finish Scarabia! Then I’ll announce the surprise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gwen first met Fahim, she was surprised at how young he was. He was only fifteen to her thirteen.</p><p>Gwen couldn't remember how she got to the Land of Black Sands, nor how she managed to reach his palace.</p><p>She just knew she was wandering the dark corridors until she came to a door that was half open. Peeking into the room, she saw piles of what looked liked toys.</p><p>Gwen knew the boy she was looking for was close to her age, so maybe he was in there. She pushed the door open and walked in.</p><p>It was set up like a huge game room. There was a large tv plugged into a back wall, with a lot of game systems surrounding it. There were two bookshelves full of books ranging from comics to full on novels.</p><p>In the middle of the room was some kind of board game, set up like the game had been abandoned in the middle.</p><p>Gwen wandered over to the board sitting next to it and examine the marbles.</p><p>"Ah, mancala." A voice said, disrupting the silence. "My brother and I forgot to clean up the board before dinner."</p><p>Gwen looked up to see a teenage boy taking a seat on the other side of the board. "Are you Fahim?" She asked.</p><p>The boy had messy looking black hair and looked in need of a haircut. There were deep bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in a while. His clothes looked disheveled, like he hadn't changed in a while either.</p><p>But what really drew Gwen's attention was the fact that a few inches before the elbow, the arm ended in a stump.</p><p>"It happened last year." The boy said, noticing Gwen's wide eyes. "It doesn't really bother me anymore."</p><p>"Oh..." Gwen didn't really know what to say. "I'm Gwen."</p><p>"Fahim Al-Sad... er... I'm Fahim." The boy said, starting to move the marbles around. "Do you want to play?"</p><p>"Sure!" Gwen replied. "How do you play?"</p><p>Fahim explained the rules, and the two began to play. They played for several rounds, and eventually Fahim's eyes began to droop and he started to lay on the ground. He fell asleep in the middle of one of their rounds.</p><p>"Uh... Fahim?" Gwen didn't know if she should poke him awake or find someone to get him.</p><p>Her dilemma was answered when the door opened and a man with red and blue hair walked in, the lower part of his face covered with an orange scarf.</p><p>The man put a finger up to his scarf, his other hand holding a blanket. He knelt down to Fahim and laid the blanket over him, gently lifting up Fahim's head to tuck a pillow underneath it.</p><p>The man gestured for Gwen to follow him out of the room, turning the light off on his way out.</p><p>"Thanks for that kid." The man said once they were in the hallway. "Fahim's been pulling more all nighters in his library. If you hadn't gotten him to sit still, I was ready to knock him upside the head with that mancala board. Name's Othello."</p><p>"How long is he gonna sleep?" Gwen wondered.</p><p>"I dunno, record's three days." Othello shrugged. "I'll make a big meal once he finally wakes up. Force him to shower, give him a haircut, the usual."</p><p>***</p><p>One of the problems with Fahim using the sand to help him out, was that he didn't have ladders. Gwen was very short.</p><p>Therefore the only solution was to climb the shelves.</p><p>Fahim rounded the corner to see Gwen starting to slip.</p><p>"Ah! Watch out!" Fahim slid underneath Gwen, using the sand to form an extra arm so that he had two to catch Gwen with.</p><p>"Oof!" Gwen landed safely in his arms. "Thanks for catching me!"</p><p>"Why were you climbing the shelves!?" Fahim demanded, standing up with her. "I have ladders!"</p><p>"No you don't. I checked." Gwen replied. "You just use your magic to pull books down."</p><p>"............Oh. Thats right." Fahim cleared his throat, looking sheepish. "Well then... let me pull that book down for you."</p><p>Fahim used the sand to pull down the book Gwen was wanting.</p><p>***</p><p>"Are you ever jealous?" Gwen asked one day.</p><p>"Jealous of what?" Fahim asked, invested in his book.</p><p>"Your brother." Gwen said. "He's got a girlfriend, and you're surrounded by books. He's gonna get married, and you practically live in your library."</p><p>"..." Fahim's shoulders began to shake, and he burst into laughter.</p><p>"Hey! Don't laugh! It was a serious question!" Gwen pouted.</p><p>"I know, I know." Fahim wiped a tear away from his eye. "I'm sorry, it's just... books are the only thing that interest me!"</p><p>"What does that mean?" Gwen asked, confused.</p><p>"Oh boy." Fahim sighed. "I've got some books about that somewhere around here."</p><p>That was the day Gwen learned about aromanticism and asexuality.</p><p>***</p><p>A common problem with Fahim was that he would get so invested in his research and experiments, he would completely neglect to take care of himself.</p><p>Another things was that Fahim could easily forget things to make room for new information.</p><p>Gwen looked around the room for something to distract Fahim with, when her eyes landed on the mancala board.</p><p>"Hey, what's this?" Gwen asked, holding up the board and pretending she had never seen it before.</p><p>"Hmm...?” Fahim turned his head, and his face lit up with excitement. “Oh, mancala! My brother and I play this all the time."</p><p>"Oh, it's a game?" Gwen asked in fake surprise.</p><p>"Mmhmm!” Fahim put down the book to sit across from her. “It's a fun one too!"</p><p>"Can we play?" Gwen asked, setting the bored in between them.</p><p>"Of course!” Fahim began sitting the board up. “You know, you keep joining in my family traditions, and my brother is going to end up putting henna tattoos all over you."</p><p>"Oh golly that would be awesome! Can he?" Gwen asked.</p><p>Razi had such beautiful tattoos across his skin. Gwen loved henna tattoos and had always wanted to get one.</p><p>"Well... maybe when you're older... I don't think we should be giving ten year olds tattoos." Fahim replied.</p><p>Gwen blinked slowly, wondering how Fahim had forgotten she was sixteen.</p><p>Fahim must be more sleep deprived then she thought…</p><p>Gwen was gonna have to call Othello…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… A nice relaxing trip to the oasis!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. 🐍 Oasis Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dorm visits the oasis one more time for the holiday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter and we finish Scarabia and announce the surprise!</p><p>Did any of you notice Dream Voice didn’t contact Che’nya in Interlude: Jafar’s Takeover?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, the dorm was ready to celebrate and relax before winter break officially ended.</p><p>The dorm packed their bags for a trip to the oasis and met up in front of Scarabia, each one wearing their swimsuit under their outfits.</p><p>"Alright." Kalim beamed. "Jamil has made a complete recovery and we all finished our winter break homework! So that means it's time for a holiday party!"</p><p>"Are you ever going to get over being a party boy?" Jamil asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Now now, I think this is fine." Azul said. "Everyone would enjoy a lively holiday party."</p><p>"The camels are already loaded up with plenty of food and drink for all..." Jade added.</p><p>"We even brought swimsuits for the oasis!" Floyd added.</p><p>"Mine's real cute!" Gwen giggled. "I've been waiting to show it off!"</p><p>"Well then..." Kalim wrapped his arms around Gwen and nuzzled into her. "The elephants and peacocks are all ready so let's get our parade to the oasis started!"</p><p>"March on!" Grim cheered. "Y'know~!"</p><p>This time, Kalim marched with the dorm, not above them on the elephant. He held onto Gwen's hand, swinging their arms wildly.</p><p>"Jamil, are you sure you're good to go?" Kalim asked. "If you start feeling bad just say so, okay?"</p><p>"Shut up..." Jamil rolled his eyes. "I said I'm fine didn't I."</p><p>"If you're sure." Gwen replied. "I'd hate it if something happened to you..."</p><p>Jamil sighed. "Don't worry about me." He assured her. "I'm fine."</p><p>"I'm ready for the oasis party." Grim said. "La la la~"</p><p>"Oh!" Gwen gasped. "I just remembered! I didn't get to ride on Floyd and Jade's backs when they were in merform!"</p><p>Kalim gasped as well. "That's right! You didn't get tossed out of Scarabia with us! You totally missed out!"</p><p>"Don't worry Shrimpy!" Floyd picked up Gwen to hug her. "I'll let you ride me all you want when we get to the oasis."</p><p>"That... why'd you phrase it like that?" Gwen asked.</p><p>None of the boys made eye contact with her, except for Floyd who just giggled.</p><p>***</p><p>"Jamil, if you are in any sort of pain then you mustn't push yourself." Azul said. "Please rely on me if necessary."</p><p>"Zuzu I'm starting to get jealous." Floyd pouted.</p><p>"Hard pass." Jamil snapped. "Going into debt with you will just come back to bite me."</p><p>Jamil eyed Azul carefully, noticing him sweating a lot in the heat. "You should be careful not to evaporate in the desert." He handed the octopus a water canteen. "I know you're not used to this environment."</p><p>"You guys are getting along great!" Kalim laughed.</p><p>"I really don't think so..." Grim muttered.</p><p>***</p><p>"Great, the oasis is in sight." Jamil noted.</p><p>"Oh good. My feet were getting tired." Gwen grinned.</p><p>"I can piggyback you the rest of the way!" Kalim offered.</p><p>"Sure!" Gwen agreed.</p><p>Jamil sighed wearily as he watched Gwen climb on Kalim's back. "Don't hurt yourselves."</p><p>"Ffna~ I'm ready to stuff myself, y'know~" Grim said. "Hmhmm hmhmm. We're gonna make this the best holiday party ever!"</p><p>"I'll race you to the oasis!" Kalim said, grabbing Gwen's legs tight. "Ready, go!"</p><p>Grim and Kalim took running, Gwen gripping Kalim's shoulders tight and laughing all the way.</p><p>"Don't run with Gwen on your back like that!!" Jamil shouted after them. "Good grief... they sure are energetic."</p><p>***</p><p>"Now the party is ready to begin." Kalim announced to the dorm. "Eat, sing, dance, be merry and let all your worries melt away!"</p><p>Kalim grabbed Jamil's hands. "C'mon Jamil! Come dance with me!"</p><p>"I'm fine so...!" Jamil tried to protest but Kalim dragged him onto the dance floor.</p><p>"They're both very good." Jade noted. "Azul, what if you had them teach you?"</p><p>"Knock it off, please." Azul begged. "That hurdle is much too high for a merman."</p><p>"I wanna swim!" Floyd shouted. "Come here Little Shrimp!"</p><p>"Eek!" Gwen shrieked, wrapping her arms around Floyd's neck as he scooped her up and took off running into the water.</p><p>Floyd jumped into the water with Gwen in his arms, creating a giant splash.</p><p>Floyd shifted into his merform and swam around the Oasis, letting Gwen ride on his back.</p><p>The entire dorm was having a blast, everyone laughing and dancing and just celebrating their problems finally being over.</p><p>Although Omar had a bandage wrapped wound his head.... Gwen had apologized profusely to the poor boy. Omar was more confused than anything, since he didn't remember what happened.</p><p>***</p><p>"...ey! Heeeey..."</p><p>"Hm?" Grim ears perked up and he squinted at something in the distance. "Someone's running from across the desert."</p><p>Gwen sat up on Floyd's back, trying to see. "Oh golly! It's Ace and Deuce!"</p><p>"Heeey, Gwen! Grim!" Ace called as he and Deuce charged towards the oasis.</p><p>"Are you guys alive!?" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Ace and Deuce!?" Grim repeated as the two finally made it to the oasis.</p><p>"The hell's with this place?" Ace panted, collapsing onto the sand. "Why's it summer?"</p><p>"Ace! Deuce!" Gwen slid off of Floyd and climbed out of the water to rush to their side.</p><p>"Shrimpy!" Floyd whined as she left him.</p><p>"What happened to you two?" Gwen asked. "Didn't you go home for vacation?"</p><p>***</p><p>Jamil's eyes widened and he reached out to grab Kalim's arm. "Did I do that!?" He demanded.</p><p>"Do what?" Kalim asked, confused.</p><p>"<em>That</em>." Jamil pointed at Gwen's chest. "Please for the love of god tell me I didn't do that."</p><p>Kalim's eyes widened as he finally noticed the scars. "Oh, you didn't do that." He reassured his friend, looking upset. "Gwen said she's had those for a really long time..."</p><p>Jamil sighed in relief, glad he hadn't hurt Gwen in such a horrible way. But still... how had such an awful thing happened?</p><p>***</p><p>"What d'ya mean happened to us?" Ace asked. "What the hell happened to you?"</p><p>"As soon as we got your we're locked up in Scarabia message we couldn't get in touch with you at all..." Deuce added.</p><p>Gwen and Grim shared a confused look. "Guys... we didn't send you a text." Gwen said.</p><p>"Yeah, Gwen left her phone back at Ramshackle." Grim added. "We haven't seen it during the entire break."</p><p>"What...?" Ace looked confused. "Then who texted us?"</p><p>Something dropped on Ace's head.</p><p>"Is that my phone...?" Gwen picked it up. "It <em>is</em> my phone!"</p><p>"Whoops~" A voice chuckled. "My hand slipped..."</p><p>Gwen and the others looked up to see Che'nya relaxing in a hammock, a flower necklace around his neck and a coconut with a straw in his hand. He also had on very tacky sunglasses and a sun hat.</p><p>"Che'nya!?" Gwen gasped. "How long have you had my phone!?"</p><p>Che'nya chuckled. "The entire winter break." He revealed. "Don't worry, I texted everyone for you so that they wouldn't worry." He took a sip from the coconut. "Couldn't fool Riddle or Trey though. You're gonna want to call them soon."</p><p>"Wait... so you texted us!?" Deuce realized.</p><p>"Yep~" Che'nya answered, popping the P. "Although if I had known you two would take so long, I would've texted someone else."</p><p>"Whaaat!?" Ace looked annoyed. "You know, the Door isn't open right now so we can't just warp on over therefore, we took freaking public transportation to get all the way back to school!"</p><p>"I'm not sure what you did but..." Deuce smiled, pulling Gwen into a hug. "You all look like you're having fun so I guess that means you're out of harm's way."</p><p>"Except for whatever happened to your neck!" Ace said. "Are those hickies!?"</p><p>Ace turned to Floyd accusingly. "What did you do!?"</p><p>"That wasn't me!" Floyd snapped. "At least not yet... Shrimpy come over here!"</p><p>Gwen slapped a hand over her neck. "No!" She shook her head, blushing furiously.</p><p>Che'nya smiled, but it looked strained compared to his usual smiles.</p><p>"Are you okay Che'nya?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"I'm fine Kit-Kat..." Che'nya replied. "There's just... a friend of mine who didn't contact me when they were supposed to... I'm a little worried..."</p><p>"Oh, I hope they're okay!" Gwen said.</p><p>An alarm went off, and Che'nya pulled out a phone. "Ah~ I'm late for an important date~ ta-ta~"</p><p>Che'nya disappeared after that.</p><p>Kalim and Jamil came to greet the new arrivals.</p><p>"Who're they?" Kalim asked, pointing at Ace and Deuce. "Some of your friends?"</p><p>"Oh, hey there Crabby." Floyd greeted, climbing out of the water and turning back to a human. "Did'jya come to hang out?"</p><p>"Crab...?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Ahh, I'm on the basketball team with Floyd..." Ace explained. "Jamil from Scarabia is on it, too."</p><p>"Oooh! I see, I see." Kalim nodded while smiling. "Any friends of Jamil's are friends of mine!"</p><p>"They're also my boyfriends." Gwen added.</p><p>"Even better!!" Kalim said. "We can all be your boyfriends together!!"</p><p>"Hey." Jamil tried to get Kalim's attention. "How many times do I have to say I'm not your frie..." Jamil sighed. "He's not listening."</p><p>"Since you guys came all the way out here you should enjoy the party too!" Kalim said.</p><p>"We've got pizza and pasta over here." Azul said, waving to the buffet table.</p><p>"Would you like anything to drink?" Jade asked.</p><p>"Yes please!" Ace said.</p><p>"We ran the whole way here... I'm so tired..." Deuce sighed.</p><p>"We were in deep shot while you guys were gone, y'know!" Grim said, following them to the refreshment table. "I'll tell you the heroic saga of the Great Grim so take a seat!"</p><p>"Heroic what now..." Ace shook his head. "Whatever, I'm just glad you're alright."</p><p>"Man..." Deuce smiled. "You guys sure know how to freak a person out."</p><p>Gwen kissed Ace and Deuce on the cheek. "My heroes... thanks for coming to the rescue!"</p><p>"Oh... it was no problem!" Ace blushed. "I only had games to play at home so I was super bored..."</p><p>"I'm the one that told you to text me any time so I can't just ignore it." Deuce replied, also blushing.</p><p>"You guys really aren't honest, y'know." Grim put his paws on his hips.</p><p>"Okaaay, the party is back on!" Kalim cheered. "Get that food out and that music playing! We're going to have the best holiday ever!"</p><p>"YEEEEAHHHHH!!!!" The Scarabia students cheered.</p><p>"He really... never changes." Jamil noted as the party picked up once more, a small smile growing on his face.</p><p>"I know... it's really endearing~" Gwen wrapped her arms around Jamil, leaning into him.</p><p>"You're just like him y'know." Jamil said. "You're both naive and trusting to a fault."</p><p>"Yeah... but if we didn't trust you, you wouldn't be here now." Gwen pointed out. "So you're really lucky we both love and trust you so much~"</p><p>Jamil chuckled and wrapped an arm around Gwen, turning his head to kiss her on the forehead. "And I love you too." He said.</p><p>"Hey! Are we getting kisses from Jamil!?" Kalim asked. "I want one!" He said, rushing towards them.</p><p>"Hey! Zuzu why are you running to Jamil!?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Azul! Get back here!" Jade shouted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen and Grim return to Ramshackle to end the holidays.</p><p>Poor Gwen has a lot of calls to make.</p><p>Hmm… why hasn’t Dream Voice contacted Che’nya?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. 🐍 Holiday’s End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The holiday is over, and it’s time to finish the Scarabia Arc.</p><p>Vil does not appreciate that Epel is fighting against his plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of Scarabia!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally... finally... Gwen and Grim were back to Ramshackle.</p><p>"Huuuuhhh... we finally made it back, y'know." Grim sighed.</p><p>"Time to breathe a sigh of relief." Gwen grinned as they made their way up to the door. "It really feels like we've been gone forever."</p><p>"Heeeey there, you two!" Larry called, he and the other two ghosts flying towards them.</p><p>"Even the faces of those old geezer-ghosts look cute after our prison life, y'know." Grim said.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Gwen waved at the the ghosts as they approached. "We're home!"</p><p>"We thought you might've gone over to the other side since you didn't come home for so long..." Curly said, looking over the two in worry. "Everyone was worried sick. Heeheehee..."</p><p>"It's a huge relief to see you back safe and sound." Moe patted Gwen on the head.</p><p>"Is the school alright?" Gwen asked. "I couldn't take care of the fireplace at all!"</p><p>"Don't worry!" Larry assured her. "We went ahead and took care of giving the fire fae their daily logs."</p><p>"Now that you mention it... we completely forgot!" Grim realized.</p><p>"No way we're spending our holiday in a block of ice." Curly huffed.</p><p>"Yup yup, and the feast the headmaster ordered has showed up." Moe added.</p><p>"Nyahah! Feast time!!" Grim cheered. "I gotta lay my eyes on this right now!"</p><p>"Ooh, are you back?" A voice asked.</p><p>Gwen looked up to see Lilia floating upside down in front of her. "Lilia!" She beamed up at the Diasomnia third year.</p><p>"Hello dearie!" Lilia beamed at her, turning right side up and landing on the ground. "Did you have a nice winter break? I quite enjoyed all those funny cat memes you sent me."</p><p>"Cat memes?" Gwen repeated. "Oh, Che'nya!"</p><p>Lilia reached into coat, looking for something. "I've come to deliver a holiday card addressed to you from a certain individual." He said, pulling out an envelope and holding it out. "He was sulking about since he wasn't invited to any holiday parties again this year... please be sure to invite him if you ever happen to host a party with your friends."</p><p>"Who...?" Gwen wondered. "Do you mean... Tsunotaro?"</p><p>"Then, my business here is done." Lilia smiled. "Have a wonderful holiday."</p><p>Lilia disappeared in a flash of light.</p><p>Gwen looked at the envelope in her hand. "The sender's name is... M.D.?"</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened. "I knew it!!" She gasped. "Tsunotaro has been Malleus Draconia this whole time!!"</p><p>"Gwen!!!!" Grim called, he and the ghosts already going inside the dorm. "If you don't get in here you're gonna miss the feast!"</p><p>"Ho ho ho!" Moe laughed. "Happy Holidays!!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Mmyah mnyah... hmmm, this turkey's mine, y'know..." Grim muttered in his sleep.</p><p>Gwen hummed to herself as she brushed out her hair before bed. "I can show you the world..." She hummed absentmindedly.</p><p>And then the mirror began to glow.</p><p>"Hello? Is this working right?" A voice called.</p><p>Gwen gasped, dropping the brush. "Quinn!?" She raced to the mirror.</p><p>"Little Dormouse!" Quinn's face beamed at her from the mirror. "Oh, look at you! Why, you've cut your hair!"</p><p>"Quinn! Jack! Neko!" Gwen gasped. "What? How?!"</p><p>"Merry Christmas Gwen!" Jack waved. "I missed my baking buddy this year!"</p><p>"Merry Christmas little one!" Neko grinned. "Have you been having fun?"</p><p>"I've missed you!" Gwen said, tears in her eyes. "How is this possible!?"</p><p>"Lots of magic and hard work." Quinn replied. "Now we don't have long! The others want to say hi as well."</p><p>"We love you!" The three shouted, their image shifting and then being replaced by something else.</p><p>"Hey brat!" Myz smirked.</p><p>"Hello Gwen!" Hayato waved.</p><p>"Teacher! Hayato!" Gwen beamed. "It's you guys!"</p><p>"Don't call me teacher!" Myz snapped.</p><p>"How are you?" Hayato asked. "Are you having a good Christmas?"</p><p>"Yes, especially now that I've seen you!" Gwen said. "Did you deliver presents again?"</p><p>"Of course." Hayato nodded. "Although Myz insisted on drinking before hand."</p><p>"Look, we don't have much time." Myz cut in. "We just wanted to check in and say merry Christmas."</p><p>The image in the mirror soon shifted into something else.</p><p>"Hey! There's me Bonnie Lass!" A voice greeted.</p><p>"Killian!" Gwen giggled. "Where are the others?"</p><p>"Drunk." Killian replied. "So, so drunk. So I left them in the long boat until their sober. How have you been love?"</p><p>"Good... I've been homesick." Gwen admitted. "I really hoped I'd be home right now."</p><p>Killian looked off to the side at something on his side of the mirror. "We miss ya too. I don't have long. Merry Christmas!"</p><p>His image shifted.</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" Four smiling faces greeted.</p><p>"Fahim! Razi! Othello! Nader!" Gwen smiled back.</p><p>"Gonna be honest, I almost forgot it was Christmas time." Fahim admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, so we dragged him out of the lab to come and celebrate!" Razi snickered.</p><p>"Whoa what happened to your neck!?" Othello asked.</p><p>"Othello, habibi, I think that's Gwen's personal business." Nader reminded.</p><p>"Oh!" Razi began to cackle. "Oh! Gwen you wild little thing!"</p><p>"Oh golly..." Gwen buried her face in her hands.</p><p>"We don't have long." Fahim interrupted. "Merry Christmas Gwen, we love you!"</p><p>The image shifted one more time.</p><p>"Little birdie!" Someone cooed, but their image was still blurry.</p><p>Their image was quickly wiped away, and the mirror went blank.</p><p>"Hello?" Gwen asked, confused. "What just happened?"</p><p>A dark shadow formed on the mirror. All Gwen could really make was that the shadow was very tall, and seemed to have horns...</p><p>"Ah... I thought I saw you before..." A deep voice spoke.</p><p>Gwen's eyes widened as she began to shake. <em>My heart is racing... what's going on?</em></p><p>"Gwen... did you enjoy my gift, Beloved?" The figure in the mirror asked.</p><p>Gwen's eyes fell on the crown she received on her birthday. "That was you?" She asked. "Who are you?"</p><p>"You don't remember me?" The figure in the mirror sounded almost like he was pouting. "I'm hurt Beloved."</p><p>“I don’t remember a lot of things right now…” Gwen said, taking a step away from the mirror.</p><p>“Really? Hmm… well, you called me Diablo.” The Figure in the Mirror said. “I’ve been trying to reach out to you for quite some time. I suppose third time’s the charm as they say. It’s funny though, I can’t quite see you… I can only hear you.”</p><p>“It’s the same on my end…” Gwen said, taking another step back.</p><p>“Where are you?” The Figure in the Mirror asked.</p><p>“I’m in…” Gwen hesitated. “Twisted Wonderland…”</p><p>“Ah… so thats where you went…”</p><p>The mirror went back to normal.</p><p>Gwen sank to her knees, hugging herself. “Why… why do i feel so scared…?”</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Grim found Gwen huddled on the recliner, looking as if she had stayed awake all night.</p><p>“Gwen… are you okay?” Grim asked.</p><p>Gwen slowly shook her head. “I’m not sure…”</p><p>Grim hopped onto her lap. “What happened?”</p><p>Gwen held Grim tight against her chest. “I… it’s nothing I guess. I just had a really bad dream and couldn’t go back to sleep.”</p><p>“We’ve gotta take care of our firewood duties today, y’know.” Grim reminded. “Then let’s go over to Scarabia for food!”</p><p>“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Gwen said. “Oh, before I had that nightmare, something amazing happened!”</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen and Grim walked down Main Street, still covered in snow. It was officially January, and winter break was ending. The students had already started coming back to the school.</p><p>On their way, they ran into Deuce and Ace.</p><p>“Hey there, babe.” Ace greeted. “Happy New Year.”</p><p>“We always spend time together but seeing you today makes me nostalgic for some reason.” Deuce said.</p><p>“Heh heh. I bet you’re just sad you didn’t get to see me over vacation.” Grim snickered.</p><p>“You guys, stop standing in the middle of the road.” A familiar voice approached them.</p><p>“JACK!” Gwen bolted towards him.</p><p>“Hey, Sirius!” Jack’s tail wagged wildly as he and Gwen embraced.</p><p>“Oh, Jack.” Ace waved. “Did you get darker by chance?”</p><p>“Did I?” Jack picked Gwen up and Gwen immediately began pressing kisses all over Jack’s face. “It’s probably because I was skiing for the entire week.”</p><p>“Eeeh, your hometown gets lots of snow?” Ace asked.</p><p>“What’s skiing?” Grim asked. “I wanna try it too, y’know!”</p><p>“Woah, Grim!” Deuce called. “Stop running around our feet!”</p><p>Deuce had to take a step back to avoid tripping over the excited Grim and ended up slamming into someone.</p><p>“Oh my bad!” Deuce apologized, turning to face the boy. “You alright?”</p><p>The boy immediately burst into sobs.</p><p>“Eh!?” Deuce looked panicked. “Yo-you’re crying!?”</p><p>Gwen pushed herself out of Jack’s arms so she could approach the boy.</p><p>“Teacher, Deuce made a kid from another dorm cry.” Ace called teasingly.</p><p>“Don’t make fun of me Ace.” Deuce snapped, turning to the boy. “It hurt enough to make you cry, I’m so sorry. I’ll take you to the infirmary so use my shoulder as support…”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Gwen asked, fretting over the boy. “Please, let me see!”</p><p>“I’m… over this…!” The boy exclaimed.</p><p>“Eh… over…?” Deuce repeated.</p><p>“Geh!” The boy’s eyes widened before he bolted away.</p><p>“And there he goes.” Ace said as they watched him run.</p><p>“That guy’s in the same class as me.” Jack said. “I’m pretty sure he’s from Pomefiore…”</p><p>“Epel Felmier.” Gwen said. “Rook’s told me about him before.”</p><p>“Epel from Pomefiore…” Deuce repeated.</p><p>***</p><p>“He ran away…” Vil’s hands clenched. “Rook! Are you there? Rook!”</p><p>“You called, Roi de Poison.” Rook stepped into the ball room.</p><p>“Get that boy back here.” Vil commanded. “Immediately.”</p><p>“Oui.” Rook replied. “If that is what you desire.”</p><p>Rook left on his mission.</p><p>“I’ll never let you escape…” Vil muttered. “Everything I do is to obtain true beauty.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Hey… Che’nya… can… me!? Something… real bad… losing connection! Will try… reach… someone…!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KEEP GWEN SAFE!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now for the surprise…</p><p>Who’s team do you want to be on for Bean Day?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. 🍎 Crowley’s Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley calls Gwen into his office for something important.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a long time coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley called Gwen to his office a few days before school was due to begin. Gwen was a little nervous, especially because she planned on telling Crowley what had happened over the break.</p><p>Gwen took a deep breath and knocked on the door.</p><p>The door flew open to reveal a beaming Crowley, excitedly rocking back and forth. "Hatchling!"</p><p>"Hatchling?" Gwen repeated, confused.</p><p>"Yes!" Crowley ushered Gwen to his desk, where a stack of paperwork laid.</p><p>Crowley pushed the papers closer to Gwen, handing her a pen. "I've already marked all the places you need to sign!"</p><p>Gwen looked at the papers. "What are these..." She trailed off as she began to read through. "A-are these adoption papers?"</p><p>"Of course!" Crowley exclaimed. "I acquired these over the winter break!"</p><p>A sob tore through Gwen.</p><p>"Oh." Crowley's expression fell. "I... did I misunderstand something? It's just, before winter break started you called me dad, and our relationship feels like one of a parent and his child."</p><p>"Do you mean it?" Gwen asked, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Do you really want me to be your daughter?"</p><p>"Of course." Crowley replied. "Why, I thought you already were!"</p><p>Gwen wiped her tears away, starting to sign her name.</p><p>"I had planned on taking you with me to sign these over break, but you decided to stay behind." Crowley added. "But I liked the idea of surprising you like this."</p><p>After Gwen finished signing, Crowley flipped through the pages to make sure that everything was in order before throwing his arms around her in a huge hug.</p><p>"Wonderful!" He cried in joy. "I'll send these in and you will official be Gwen Crowley!"</p><p>Gwen paused, something suddenly coming to mind. "What about when I go home?" She asked.</p><p>Crowley faltered, looking off to the side for a moment. "Oh, yes. The matter of sending you home..." He took a deep breath. "Hatchling, let me ask you something important. If you truly had to make the choice, would you go back home?"</p><p>"I... I..." Gwen looked down at the ground. "I hadn't even thought about that."</p><p>Crowley knelt down, taking Gwen’s hands in his own. “Hatchling. There’s a large chance that it’ll will take a lot longer than a single school year to send you home.” He admitted. “When the school year ends, I was thinking… you’ll need somewhere to stay over the summer.”</p><p>“You mean…” Gwen trailed off.</p><p>“I’ve grown to care about you very much Miss Brookes.” Crowley confessed. “That’s why I want you to be my daughter. When… when I saw you in that hospital bed when Mr. Rosehearts… had his incident… I felt like my heart would shatter.”</p><p>Crowley stood back up. “If you decide that you want to go back home, I will fully support you.” He said. “But in the mean time… I care about you Hatchling.”</p><p>Gwen hugged Crowley tight. “Thank you.” She said into his chest. “Thanks… Dad.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Crowley replied.</p><p>The door slammed open.</p><p>“Oh, there you are Puppy!” Crewel beamed as he entered the room, followed by Vargas. “That makes things easier on us.”</p><p>“We’ve got something for you to sign!” Vargas waved a stack of paperwork in the air.</p><p>Crewel looked between Crowley and Gwen, his excited expression falling. Then his eyes fell on the paperwork on the desk. “Oh, dammit!” He groaned. “Ashton, darling, he beat us too it!”</p><p>“What?” Vargas cried. “Aw! We were too late?”</p><p>“Wait.” Gwen pulled away from Crowley. “Did you guys get adoption papers too?”</p><p>“Of course!” Crewel replied. “We both care about you very much puppy!”</p><p>“Well, it’s such a shame you were late!” Crowley looked smug. “Why, whatever kept you?”</p><p>“Well, we would’ve gotten here sooner, but somebody slashed our tires.” Vargas admitted.</p><p>“What a horrible act!” Crowley cried out, placing a hand on his cheek. “Whoever could’ve done such a thing?”</p><p>Crewel slowly turned to the Headmaster with narrowed eyes. “Dire…” He growled. “Did you slash my tires?”</p><p>“What? Moi?” Crowley looked offended, putting a hand to his chest. “You’re accusing me of slashing your tires so you couldn’t get to the mirror soon enough to get back to school and have Gwen sign the paperwork?”</p><p>Sam walked into the room. “Whoo!” He sighed, shaking his head. “I tried to get here as fast as I could, but all my usual ways were blocked off somehow.”</p><p>“Oh my, how did that happen?” Crowley wondered.</p><p>“Dad…” Gwen shook her head.</p><p>“Dad?” Sam’s face morphed into an angry scowl, and he threw a stack of papers on the ground, causing them to scatter around the room. “DAMMIT CROWLEY!! I SPENT MY WHOLE VACATION GETTING THIS SHIT!!”</p><p>“How unfortunate…” Crowley took a step back.</p><p>Sam shook his head. “I could’ve been doing so much more if you had just given me a heads up.”</p><p>“You too, Sam?” Gwen asked.</p><p>“Well of course, Little Demon.” Sam grinned at her. “You’re already like a little sister to me.”</p><p>“Aw! You guys!” Gwen wiped away her tears, starting to feel overjoyed. “You guys are the best.”</p><p>“Apologies for my tardiness.” Trein said as he walked into the room, Lucius curled up in his arms. “Lucius had gotten himself locked up in a cupboard, and I had to spend quite sometime looking for him.”</p><p>“Oh, poor Lucius!” Gwen rushed over to pet the poor cat.</p><p>“Oh well, you know cats.” Crowley shrugged. “They get into all sorts of trouble! Who knows how he got locked up in that broom closet?”</p><p>Trein narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “When did I mention the broom closet?”</p><p>“Anyway!” Crowley directed attention to Gwen. “You are now officially Gwen Crowley!”</p><p>“Oh, am I too late?” Trein looked disappointed. “I knew getting those papers would be a waste of time, and yet…” Trein waved a stack of papers before idly tossing them onto the desk.</p><p>“What?” Even Crowley looked surprised at this.</p><p>“What?” Trein replied. “She wouldn’t be the first daughter that I raised.”</p><p>“You guys… you guys…” Gwen started to laugh. “You guys are amazing!”</p><p>“Hey Gwen!” Grim floated into the room. “What’s taking you so long?”</p><p>Gwen beamed and turned to him. “Hello Grim, it’s nice to meet you.” She said.</p><p>“What?” Grim tilted his head. “You’re being weird.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Grim.” Gwen repeated. “My name is Gwen Crowley.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Grim jumped into the air. “No way!! Guess he wasn’t taking anymore chances after Jamil went all crazy.”</p><p>Gwen’s face fell as the mood in the room dramatically shifted.</p><p>“What was that about Mr. Viper going crazy?” Crowley asked as the staff all turned to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen dreams</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Interlude: A Wishing Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen dreams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Pomefiore folks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Is someone... singing?" Gwen wondered. She turned around to see a familiar mirror reflecting her confused face. "The Dark Mirror?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another reflection joined Gwen's side. "Man in the Magic Mirror." The regal looking woman threw her arms in the air. "Who is the fairest one of all?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Probably Vil Schoenheit." Gwen muttered. "The guy's gorgeous."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A face appeared in the Magic Mirror, illuminated by green fire. "What a lovely maid I see." He said. "Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The regal woman gasped in shock. "Snow White..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene shifted, and Gwen was standing by a wishing well. Right next to her was a very pretty looking young girl, singing into it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You must be Snow White." Gwen said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>We are standing by a wishing well</strong>." Snow White sang. "</em>
  <strong>I'm wishing for the one I love to find me</strong>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know this song." Gwen gasped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A young boy walked up to the well stood besides her. "Hello." He greeted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snow White jumped back in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did I frighten you?" The boy asked, looking apologetic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snow White booked it up the stairs, running up to what was clearly her bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy turned to watch her go. He took a deep breath and swept his hat off his head, holding it to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Now that I've found you, hear what I have to say</strong>." He began to sing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snow White stepped out onto the balcony, peering down at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>I have but one song, only for you</strong>." The boy sang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw, that's beautiful!" Gwen sighed dreamily. "I'd love it if someone serenaded me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A flash of purple caught Gwen's eye. She turned to see the regal woman glaring down at the scene, her hands angrily clutching the curtains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her cruel expression sent a shiver down Gwen's spine, making her back up into the well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen ended up tumbling backwards into the well, landing into the inky waters within.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh no..." Gwen cautiously looked around. "Fahim? Jamil?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wolves asleep amidst the trees</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Bats all a swaying in the breeze</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen froze looking around in fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But one soul lies anxious wide awake</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>For your dolly Polly sleep has flown</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Don't dare let her tremble alone</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Footsteps echoed in the quiet, making their way towards her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen tried to look for the source of the song, but couldn't see anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>For the witcher, heartless, cold</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Paid in coin of gold</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>He comes he'll go leave naught behind</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>But heartache and woe</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Deep, deep woe</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"My sweet little red apple." A voice cooed. "You look so cute, so scared like this. Are you cold? Come into my embrace."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen's eyes widened as she was able to make out a faint outline. "No!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Birds are silent for the night</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Cows turned in as daylight dies</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>But one soul lies anxious wide awake</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stay away!" Gwen shouted, turning to run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figure booked it to her, wrapping their arms tightly around her. It rested a hand over her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>As the witcher, brave and bold</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Paid in coin of gold</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>He'll chop and slice you</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Cut and dice you</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Eat you up whole</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Eat you whole</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Gwen squirmed in the figure's grip as the began to sink into the ink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fahim!" She called out. "JAMIL!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want to learn French?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I wanna be able to sound pretty like you do!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How flattering <strong>M</strong>y little birdie! Well then, let’s start with the basics. We’re going to start with numbers. Repeat after me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>Gwen jolted awake to someone banging harshly on the door. “Another dream…” She realized. “Where have I seen that regal woman before?”</p><p>Gwen rushed to open the door.</p><p>“Desert Lily!” The scent of coconut flooded Gwen’s nose as Kalim wrapped her up in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Kalim?” Gwen looked over his shoulder to see Jamil staring at her worriedly.</p><p>“My Diamond.” Jamil’s hand came up to cup her cheek. “Are you alright? What happened?”</p><p>“Ah! Jamil, she’s shaking!” Kalim cried.</p><p>“That’s because we’re standing outside at night, Kalim.” Jamil rolled his eyes, ushering the group inside.</p><p>“What happened?” Kalim asked once they were all sitting down. “Jamil woke me up and told me that you needed us.”</p><p>“Actually, I was trying to sneak out of bed, but you were clinging onto me.” Jamil said. “But I did feel like you needed me.”</p><p>“I had a dream.” Gwen admitted.</p><p>Kalim gasped. Jamil paled a little, pulling Gwen and Kalim closer.</p><p>“Do you know who?” Jamil asked.</p><p>“No.” Gwen answered. “I don’t want to see this happen again.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay.” Kalim said comfortingly. “We’ll be there to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Do you need us to stay habibti?” Jamil asked.</p><p>“Yes please.” Gwen nodded against his chest.</p><p>Jamil ushered the group to bed, where Jamil and Kalim immediately wrapped their arms around her.</p><p>“Goodnight habibti.” Kalim said.</p><p>“Goodnight my sun and moon.” Gwen smiled, snuggling in between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… it’s back to class!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. 🍎 Back To Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen realizes a few things. Crewel has an announcement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some lore gets explained here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh, so cold." Grim complained. "I wanna go to school wrapped in blankets."</p><p>Winter break was finally over, and it was time for classes to start back up.</p><p>Gwen had woken up earlier than Grim, as was usual. After she had gotten up, she stopped to stare at the window, remembering the dream she had.</p><p>"Hm?" Grim paused in his stretching to look over at her. "What's wrong? You're starting at the mirror."</p><p>"It's nothing." Gwen said, absently playing with her hair. Her hair was finally getting back to its old length. "I just can't decide..."</p><p>"Your hair looks fine so stop checking yourself out, we gotta go." Grim said.</p><p>Gwen shrugged and decided to just wear her hair down, grabbing a purple headband to slide into her hair. "Alright then, let's go!"</p><p>***</p><p>Ace and Deuce met up with them on Main Street like they usually did.</p><p>"Mornin' babe. Grim." Ace greeted.</p><p>"Good morning, it's really cold today." Deuce shivered a little.</p><p>"I know right!" Gwen rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Brr!"</p><p>Gwen looked over at the statue of the Sorcerer of Sand. "Y'know, me and Fahim like to cook a big meals with his family." She said. "Fahim, Razi, and I hide the ingredients we don't like. Othello and Jade always find them though."</p><p>"Aw, that's cute." Deuce said.</p><p>And then Gwen looked over at the statue of the Beautiful Queen.</p><p>Her dream flashed back into her mind, of the regal looking woman in front of the mirror.</p><p>"Ah!" Gwen cried, pointing at the statue. "I saw her in my dream!"</p><p>"Owow!" Grim cried as he smacked into her legs. "Don't just stop in front of someone. I rammed my nose right into your leg."</p><p>"'Sup?" Ace asked, turning to look at her. "Why're you staring at the Great Seven?"</p><p>Gwen turned to the statue of the Queen of Hearts. "I dreamed of her, and then Quinn came. I dreamed of the King of Beasts, and Myz appeared. I dreamed of the Sea Witch and Killian was summoned. I dreamed of the Sorcerer of Sand and remembered Fahim."</p><p>Gwen shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "They've all been appearing in my dreams. Not just today either, I feel like before..."</p><p>She turned back to the statue of the Beautiful Queen and watched as it flickered. Long hair, dark enough to be blue. A pendant around the neck. A dress... no, a poets blouse and pants?</p><p>"Hey, Gwen." Deuce laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're just spacing out, are you feeling all right?"</p><p>"She's been weird all morning, y'know." Grim said.</p><p>"Ehh?" Ace tilted his head. "Did something happen over the holidays?"</p><p>"I... I..." Gwen shook her head, trying to fend off the oncoming headache. "I'll tell you on the way to class."</p><p>***</p><p>"So... you think your dreams are connected to your memories?" Ace asked. "I thought we already knew this."</p><p>"Right, but the weird thing is that my dreams are different from what happened in my world, and they're different from the legends here." Gwen pointed out. "It's like... it's like there are two worlds, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Deuce nodded. "Here, and the world where you come from."</p><p>"Right. But what if there's a third world?" Gwen wondered. "And that third world is leaking into my dreams through the mirror?"</p><p>"Wait, so there's three worlds?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Maybe even more." Gwen replied.</p><p>"More!?" Deuce and Ace gasped.</p><p>Gwen pulled out her paintbrush and began to draw on a spare sheet of paper. "Imagine that once upon a time there was only one world. And then people began to dream. And with every dream, new worlds began to pop up. Some worlds don't last long. Others last for hundreds of years."</p><p>Gwen held up the picture so the others could see. "The trouble was, some of these worlds couldn't function on their own, especially if their dreamer passed on. So eventually, powerful dreamers were born inside these worlds, and it was these dreamers who kept the worlds going."</p><p>"Whoa..." The other three looked awestruck.</p><p>"Gwen... are you one of those dreamers?" Grim asked, tilting his head.</p><p>"I... I don't know..." Gwen admitted. "A lot of my past is still blurry."</p><p>"So... how did you know all of this then?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Someone... maybe Merlin?" Gwen shrugged. "Someone taught me about this."</p><p>A chime ran out, signaling the start of class.</p><p>"Take your seat, puppies." Crewel instructed as he entered the room. "Put your paintbrush away Miss Crowley."</p><p>"Yes Master Crewel." Gwen replied, tucking her paintbrush away.</p><p>All eyes in the classroom turned to her in shock. Ace and Deuce's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Yes mutts, you all heard that correctly." Crewel snapped. "All eyes in front!"</p><p>All eyes slowly turned back to Crewel.</p><p>"In homeroom, it's time to take your leashes and pull the slack you enjoyed over the holidays tight." Crewel grinned at the nervous looking faces. "I'm sure you're all aware of the National Magic School Joint Culture Festival happening in the middle of February. Night Raven College has been selected as this year's host."</p><p>"Ffna?" Grim tilted his head. "We're having a festival?"</p><p>"All you confused puppies sitting here didn't look at the school calendar you got in September." Crewel shook his head in disappointment. "Fools!"</p><p>Crewel smacked his pointer stick against his hand, a sharp crack echoing throughout the room. "Then I'll do you bad boys a Cavour and explain it again. Disciplining puppies is my job after all."</p><p>"National Magic School Joint Culture Festival gathers students from wizard schools all across the nation." Crewel began. "Over two days they will perform, give research presentations, participate in a speech contest, amongst other activities. This is the cultural inter high."</p><p>"Normally fourth years are dispatched to various magic related workplaces for internships and research but..." Crewel smiled. "They come back to campus for this to share the fruits of their labors."</p><p>"Oh now that you mention it..." Ace suddenly realized something. "I haven't met a single fourth year since we started school."</p><p>"I just knew that they were off campus doing research." Deuce said. "I'll have to make sure to show my appreciation to them as my seniors."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I've only ever seen third years." Gwen said. "Huh. So even wizards have to do internships."</p><p>“National Magic School Joint Culture Festival brings representatives from many different fields.” Crewel continued. “The board of magical education, ministry of magic, magic corporations, research departments and even celebrities all pay close attention to this event. Any of you puppies in cultural clubs need to brush all your fur in line.”</p><p>“Hmph, so this is for culture clubs.” Ace crossed his arms.</p><p>“That means any of us in sports clubs won’t have much to do.” Deuce realized.</p><p>“So since it’s a festival are there gonna be a bunch of things to eat like during magift?” Grim wondered.</p><p>“All you care about is food.” Ace shook his head.</p><p>“That’s all for homeroom.” Crewel announced. “Today’s first period will be dedicated to practicing defensive magic. Puppies, come here!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… the dorm leaders plan for VDC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. 🍎 Must-see Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the first dorm leader meeting of the new semester</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting back into the swings of things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After classes there was a meeting for the Dorm Heads.</p><p>"All the dorm heads are here, yes." Crowley looked around the room.</p><p>"Seems like Malleus isn't here again?" Vil pointed out.</p><p>"Apologies." Lilia said, bowing his head. "I knew where he was up until lunch break but... he vanished as soon as classes finished."</p><p>"Could it have been on purpose?" Idia asked from the safety of his screen.</p><p>"Don't say things like that, Fae just happen to experience time differently." Lilia chastised. "That and he has this terrible luck about him."</p><p>"Ah hah hah, I get that!" Kalim laughed. "Jamil gets so mad whenever I forget about meetings."</p><p>Lilia chuckled at the younger boy's energy. "So please allow me, the vice dorm head, to attend in his place."</p><p>"Makes no difference if that haughty bastard is here or not." Leona grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Just get started already."</p><p>Riddle raised a hand. "Gwen is absent as well, Headmaster."</p><p>"Yes, we can't start without Angelfish." Azul agreed.</p><p>"Hey where is Kitten?" Leona wondered. "I feel like I haven't seen her since the holidays started."</p><p>"Yes, yes, thank you Mr. Rosehearts for pointing out her absence." Crowley nodded. "As a matter of fact, I would like to introduce someone very important before we begin."</p><p>The dorm heads and Lilia exchanged confused looks.</p><p>"I would like you all to meet my daughter." Crowley walked over to a coffin, placing a hand on the lid.</p><p>"He's got a kid?" Idia whispered. "Someone actually married him!?"</p><p>"No... I'm quite sure he's single so..." Lilia trailed off into chuckles. "Oh... i see... fufu!"</p><p>Crowley slowly opened the coffin, letting a stream of light blind the others. They winced and either turned away or covered their eyes.</p><p>As the light began to fade, they all heard a voice.</p><p>"Golly, don't you think this was all a little dramatic?"</p><p>"Holy shit!" Leona stood up.</p><p>"Ah, I thought so." Lilia nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Why, only the best for you, hatchling!" Crowley helped Gwen out of the coffin.</p><p>"Um... explain please?" Azul begged.</p><p>"Dad got the adoption paperwork filed over the break." Gwen explained, approaching the table. "I'm officially Gwen Crowley."</p><p>"Congratulations." Vil smiled at her. "I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."</p><p>Gwen giggled and moved to sit down, only to immediately get pulled into Leona's lap.</p><p>"Aw!" Kalim whined. "I wanted to cuddle Gwen!"</p><p>"Get in line!" Leona snarled, before immediately nuzzling into Gwen.</p><p>"But I haven't seen her in forever!" Kalim pouted.</p><p>"Kalim, my shining sun, you act like we didn't spend the entire break together." Gwen giggled.</p><p>"I thought you went on a trip with Crowley over break." Riddle pointed out.</p><p>"Uh......" Kalim and Gwen both looked down at the table.</p><p>"Ahem." Crowley cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention and saving Gwen from the series of lectures she was sure to get. "Let's begin the dorm head meeting."</p><p>Everyone straightened to attention, although Leona kept his face buried in Gwen's shoulder.</p><p>"Preparations for the National Magic School Joint Culture Festival have been well underway for the past two months." Crowley began. "Mr. Rosehearts, please give us your status update as the leader of the executive committee."</p><p>Riddle nodded and stood up, turning on the projector screen and pulling up a PowerPoint. "Understood, please take a look at the data in front of you." Riddle walked in front of the screen and pointed at it with his pen. "We are in the middle of accepting applications for the presentations and performances from other schools."</p><p>Riddle clicked to the next slide. "The due date for any who wish to sell food and drink or handmade crafts at a booth has already passed."</p><p>"Hm?" Kalim raised his hand, tilting his head in confusion. "I get food and drink but what're crafts?"</p><p>"Clothing, ceramics, carvings, art and any other product made by a culture club." Riddle explained. "They can display and sell their works. There will also be those who do live painting and show screenings of their student films."</p><p>"Whooaa, it's going to be awesome having all that stuff!" Kalim exclaimed.</p><p>"Next, I'd like to talk about the stage where we'll have the research presentations and speech contest." Riddle clicked to a new slide. "The plan is to set up three separate stages around campus. Red in the courtyard, blue in the gymnasium and the largest, purple, in the coliseum."</p><p>"Since announcing the stages, we've received applications from international media outlets as well but... hmm." Riddle trailed off with a frown.</p><p>"What's that face for?" Kalim asked.</p><p>Riddle slipped to the next slide, a picture of a stage set up in the coliseum. "The Vocal &amp; Dance Championship is scheduled to take place on the purple stage and has had a flood of applications of outside media outlets." He announced.</p><p>"Ahh, well that makes sense." Azul nodded. "The Vocal and Dance Championship, VDC for short, is the most important event for any budding musician and draws in challengers from all over."</p><p>"We've been calling it the <em>music presentation</em> so I'd been thinking of it more like a chorus contest." Riddle admitted.</p><p>"Well, in the beginning, VDC was something like a chorus contest you'd find at any culture festival." Vil began to explain. "But as time went on and music evolved it began to diversify along with it, resulting in a tournament that is used to evaluate not only singing but the dance and performance abilities of the participants. Now it has become the gateway to success for anyone who aspires to go pro in music."</p><p>"That's so cool." Gwen said. "How do you decide the winner?"</p><p>"The audience votes for the finalists in real time." Azul explained. "And nothing about the excitement it creates is fake. There is a decent chance that a new star will be born on that stage. On top of that, our own Vil will be performing. It's no wonder the media is all worked up."</p><p>"Wow!" Gwen turned to the Pomefiore prefect. "I can't wait to see your show!"</p><p>"Hmph." Vil gave her a small smile as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Is that... so?" Riddle asked, also turning to face Vil.</p><p>"Oh my, i assumed that you'd be familiar with this already as the top student." Azul teased. "Are you unaware of Vil's global popularity?"</p><p>"You sure like to phrase things in the worst way." Riddle muttered. "Even I know that Vil also works as a celebrity."</p><p>"Wait, I knew he was famous on social media, but Vil's an actual celebrity?" Gwen looked around in confusion.</p><p>"Yes, he is an extremely popular talent that does everything from modeling in fashion magazines to acting in movies." Azul explained. "The moment fashion week begins he'll get no shortage of brand name offers. He was the number one runway model last fall and winter season. Furthermore... he is a magicamegrammer with over five million followers. They say and product he endorses will sell so quickly it's like it never existed in the first place. He's what we call in the business an influencer."</p><p>"Oooh, he's really popular." Riddle realized, eyes wide.</p><p>"Hmph." Vil frowned, looking annoyed. "Azul, you sure like to run your mouth.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time… Gwen learns about another popular celebrity, and Vil can’t find the reassurance he needs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>